Misguided Love
by Rolyn
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Misinterpreted Love; the Dragonite girls are heading back to school and drama is promised, especially with the tension filled rivalry with the Flygon boys. Relationships wll grow and suffer and the laughs are ensured. Lets Go
1. School

_Well hello again my darlings. I am here to bring to you a sequel of my most successful story, Misinterpreted Love. This story will feature new faces and old, blossoming romances and crumbling ones; let's hope I live up to par. I'm hoping to make this story just as great as the last and it'll be twice as fun with twice the rivalry and the music. You know how I love music…so without further delay, I give you…_

_Misguided Love…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter One: School_

* * *

May hummed a light tune as she took up the necklace Rolyn had made her prior to their first sleepover and clipped it around her neck. She grinned as she stared fondly at the sparkling sapphire M that hung from old warn denim strip fitted for her neck. She hardly left the house without the chocker around her neck; it was a sweet reminder of the beginning of one of the greatest friendships a girl could ask for.

The brunette's smile softened as she picked up her comb and began to run it through her chocolate locks. She wanted to look good for the day ahead. Maybe it was just all of her friends rubbing off on her but May took great pride in the way she looked. That didn't mean she was as arrogant as her egotistical boyfriend, but she liked to look nice…especially for her first day of school.

"We are going to be _so_ late if you don't hurry up May." Max called from the opposite side of the door to her room. May deliberately ignored her younger brother as she silently counted each stroke that she applied to her hair with her wide teeth comb, pausing only once or twice at a stubborn knot; she cringed every now and then when she pulled too hard. "May!"

Groaning, May tossed her comb onto her unmade bed and stomped her way over to her door, passing a shattered alarm clock on the way. Swinging the door open with unnecessary force, a scowl pulled at her lips as she took in her slightly shorter navy haired, know-it-all brother, neatly put together in the middle school male uniform that was required of all members of the Pokémon Masters Academy.

The ensemble consisted of deep green shorts with a matching blazer that went over a white button up shirt; the middle school version of the school insignia rested on the right chest pocket of the blazer. Around his neck was a plaid tie that had green, black and white coloring. Max didn't exactly look too comfortable especially with the shorts and high socks combination. May mentally chuckled at how she thought the uniform made him look slightly dorky.

She was also dressed in her school uniform, although with a few favors being called in; her uniform was colored the way she wanted, although the design was identical to any other High School Pokémon Masters female uniform. She wore a plaid skirt that matched the plaid tie she wore that had red as its main color. The skirt ended just above the knee where the white socks ended. Her button up was hidden under a red blazer that had the school insignia on the right chest pocket.

"You're fully dressed!" Max exclaimed after giving his sister a quick once over. "How are you not ready to go?" He finished sounding horribly exasperated. May nearly rolled her eyes, but instead, forced a smile. "If you want Dad to give you a ride, you better hurry up, and by hurry up, I mean we're leaving you."

"You don't have to wait for me. I'm going with Drew and Rolyn." May breathed before flashing a quick smile and slamming the door in her brother's face. May could hear him mutter a crude remark under his breath before he stomped away. Sure, her rejection of a ride was rather rude but this was her younger brother she was dealing with. It was required of her to act in such a manner; it was a sibling thing.

May could hear her father pulling away from the house knowing her mother didn't exactly leave for her shop this early. Max would surely be early for school while May still wasn't too sure when the Hayden siblings would be leaving. Rolyn promised to text her knowing Drew would surely forget.

Reaching into the pocket of her skirt, May pulled out her Dex thinking that Rolyn had probably shot her message and in fact, she did. May smiled lightly as she opened the message but its contents caused that smile to falter a bit.

'_Drew had to go to school early and I wanted to walk'_

The smiley face at the end of the message didn't make May feel any better. Sighing she tucked her Dex back into pocket. May was still left in the dark about a couple of things as well; she still had no idea where she was supposed to go or if they were meeting up with anyone else. She wanted to know if she would be seeing her friends. Sure, she was disappointed that she would not be sharing a car ride with her boyfriend but since camp ended two weeks prior, she has seen little of Alex, Dawn and Marina.

She was looking forward to seeing them; she was looking forward to coming together as a group once again. In those two weeks, if they were to have been able to meet up it would be three…someone was always missing or busy, or preparing for the upcoming school year.

Sighing, May examined herself in the mirror of her vanity, considering her clothes looking as perfect as they could be and her hair well done. Snatching up her bandana, she tied it around her head before pulling her hair into two, low ponytails. It was a signature style for her so she decided to go with it for her first day at Pokémon Masters High School Academy.

May took up her charm bracelets that held five of her many occupied pokeballs and hooked it around her wrist before knowing that she was officially ready to go. She was sure Rolyn would send her another text sooner rather than later. Grabbing her backpack on the way to the door, May slipped out into the hallway. She headed towards the twisting staircase that lead straight into the kitchen, hoping to get something to eat before she left.

It was then her Dex buzzed in her pocket and she paused on the steps to check the message knowing that she would fall flat on her face if she attempted to walk and read the message at the same time. As expected, it was a message from Rolyn that blatantly explained that she was in the house. That was all it said. This caused May's brow to furrow and she took one last step into the kitchen as she tucked her Dex away.

"Boo!"

"AH!" May screeched as she jumped back, nearly falling on her rear at Rolyn's sudden appearance. Rolyn chuckled evilly as she held her sides to emphasize her amusement. May furrowed her brow after she regained herself from the little scare and crossed her arms over her chest. "Rolyn!" She scorned.

The ebony haired heiress pretended to swipe a tear from her eye as she brought her deep brown eyes to meet May's bright blue ones. May glared and Rolyn had to suppress another wave of laughter.

"What?" Rolyn questioned trying her best to sound innocent as she put on a coy smile. May shoved her shoulder roughly and Rolyn busted into another round of laughter. "Aw c'mon this is me we're dealing with! Remember; evil, sneaky Rolyn Hayden? Can't take a joke Maple?"

She was generally right. May should not have expected any less from her best friend. The girl was sneaky and even though her conniving ways were mainly directed at the boys ninety five percent of the time she has still been the victim of a few cruel jokes. She never let the other five percent go to waste. Rolyn was just like that. She always has been.

"Whatever…" May grumbled smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her skirt before heading towards the kitchen island to pick up a granola bar.

"Alex sent me a message saying she wants us to book it." Rolyn began adjusting her backpack on her shoulder with a small jump. "Are you gonna eat breakfast because we'll be late."

May glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 7:54 and the first bell rang at eight if she was correct. She mentally rolled her eyes. "We're already late." She said turning her gaze back on Rolyn.

"So?"

May's expression went blank. "Just come on…" She sighed with a shake of her head.

"You know that was a good argument." Rolyn said rather arrogantly as she gave a Drew-worthy smirk.

May ignored that last comment as she made her way towards the door that led into the basement levels of her home which connected to the garage. Rolyn was close behind her, remaining silent as she focused on matching her steps with May's. The basement was much neater and brighter than the average basement. The floor was covered by ivory tiles and the walls were paneled with light stained wood, but besides that there was dozens of boxes of goods for May's mother's shop.

May opened the door that led into the garage and immediately felt a shiver travel down her spine as a light breeze swept past her. Her father had carelessly left the garage open and even though they may not own a large array of expensive cars like the Haydens, they could have easily been robbed.

"I love these uniforms, really I do, but they certainly aren't exactly functional with the upcoming autumn and winter season…" Rolyn commented as she hid her hands within the sleeves of her emerald green blazer. Her uniform was identical to May's but instead of throwing red into the color scheme, she had used her signature color green, a brighter, more lively green than the original uniform. "I'm beginning to understand why Alex hates skirts…"

"The price paid to look cute as Dawn once put it…" May laughed as she glanced over at her friend while they walked in step, leaving the Maple residence all together and heading down the driveway.

Rolyn snorted as she pushed up her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "Dawn got that from me." She stated in a matter of fact tone. May perked a brow at her. "Anyways, nothing says fashionable like exploiting a girl's most seductive assets."

At that moment Rolyn slapped her hands to her chest.

"Ow…" She whimpered.

"Good job…" May laughed as they finally left her driveway. Pokémon Master's Academy wasn't that far, but it still took some time getting there on foot, especially at the lazy pace they were going. The oncoming dark clouds urged May to move faster. Great; rain on the first day of school.

"Whoa, slow down." Rolyn said as she skipped ahead of May a little bit. "This isn't a walkathon and there is no possible way we'll get penalized for being a little late, especially on the first day of school. I already told Alex we were running late and since her mom is the Head Master of the entire School, I was thinking we would be in the clear."

"Yea, but I don't want to take advantage of her like that…" May retorted with a shake of her head. Rolyn began to walk backwards at this point.

"She's our best friend!" Rolyn argued, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis and nearly falling over since she wasn't watching where she was going. "That's what she's for."

"True…" May deadpanned with a single nod. There was a pregnant pause between the two as they continued to walk; Rolyn whipped around so that she was facing forward once again and the silence continued. It was then the two girls exchanged a look, stopped walking all together and erupted into loud, roaring laughter.

May doubled over and Rolyn brought a hand down on her back as she leaned on the brunette for support. It wasn't as funny as they were making it out to be and this caused them to laugh more.

"You are such horrible people." May admitted with a shake of her head as she lifted herself to look at Rolyn. The ebony haired girl nodded in approval, trying to suppress any further laughter.

"Me…?" Rolyn said flatly with a sort of disapproving shake of her head. "_We_ are such horrible people." May looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging in defeat and nodding in approval just as Rolyn had when she had said it first. The two of them continued walking, leaving their street all together. They were now a mere three blocks away from the school.

The two of them were not laughing so much because of the fact that they took advantage of the fact that Alex's mother was the Head Master and constantly pulled strings for her darling daughter's companions, but they were laughing at the fact that it came so natural to them. May was all too grateful for the many privileges that she received.

Being best friends with all four of the most powerful girl's in LaRousse and dating the most powerful boy was a bit much and that didn't mean May was totally spoiled by her friends either. She still understood the importance of actually working for something. They all did. Their wealth did not hinder their character, especially Alex who humbled herself to the point that she lived in the apartment above her grandparents shop rather than the extravagant mansion her mother owned.

May couldn't help but smile as she thought about her friends. Alex always made her laugh with how clever and blunt she was. Dawn was just so sweet and Marina was so kind and insightful. Rolyn was so giving and caring, although there were still those times May felt out of the loop. Her friends had been going to Pokémon Masters Academy since primary school. Sure, they didn't know each other yet but they still had a hold on things. May would have to get used to a new environment just like she had to get used to get used to camp.

She swallowed nervously at the thought.

"So, you miss summer already?" Rolyn finally asked with a sigh as they passed the second block and neared the large campus of the primary school that was a short cut to the high school private academy.

May shrugged. "Well yea, of course. I was just thinking how fast camp went by and now I'm going to have to adapt to the school environment." May said lowly, lowering head slightly. Rolyn's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about adjusting. People from camp already love you and you have your fellow Dragonite girls to back you up." Rolyn reassured with a sweet smile. "If anything you'll be starting at the top of the food chain…I mean you are dating Drew Hayden."

May smiled at the reminder. "Yea…that certainly does help."

"I'm going to warn you now though, fan girls can get crazy…I mean they seemed pretty chill over the summer but once the 'We-Love-Drew' club get's together you may have a problem." Rolyn warned with a wag of her finger while looking at her blue eyed friend over the rim of her glasses.

"T-There's a 'We-Love-Drew' club?" May stammered, her eyes widening in shock. She understood the Drew was eccentrically admired, as he once expressed it as, but there was actually a club…supported by the school?

"There is also a 'Jason Admiration Society', the 'Jimmy Talon Sisterhood', the 'Paul Shinji Fan Organization and finally the 'Aden Lovers Coalition'…" Rolyn listed off, using her fingers to count off each fan girl club and emphasize her point. "Girl's can be crazy May; make no mistake…"

"But you would never let a girl within a fifty foot radius of Jason, right?" May questioned with a lopsided smile. Rolyn snorted.

"Hell no." She stated flatly as she lifted her left hand to give her promise ring a quick look. "You should enforce that rule with Drew because his fans tend to be a tad bit over the top…" Rolyn said lifting her hand above her head as a visual.

"I'll keep that in mind…" May breathed. She wanted to seem nonchalant, just as Drew was, but she truly had no clue how to deal with fan girl's…minus for their first kiss in the park so many weeks ago where they hadn't even been able to tolerate one another.

"If anything you can call in Alex for help. She's been Aden's guard dog since Freshman year. No girl has ever dared to even look in his direction with her in the facility. She's kept those vultures off of Paul, Jason and Drew too. She says that she don't want scavengers going after her family. She also believes all the boys are reserved." Rolyn said with a knowing look.

"What about Jimmy?"

"Everyone knows that Jimmy and Marina are in love and that nothing could ever get between them…" Rolyn breathed with a fond smile. Marina's relationship was one to be envied and respected at the same time. "Besides the entire female school population respects Marina too much to ever try to mess up her relationship."

Just as Rolyn finished speaking they had entered the gated High School Campus of Pokémon Masters Academy. May had to admit that the High School building was huge and the campus was even larger with other buildings that were used for different purposes like the arena that looked nearly identical to the one they battled in at camp.

The school was extravagant; May could only imagine what the other campuses of the lower schools and the college looked like. Jennifer Hayden surely did not skimp out when she provided funding for not only the camp but the school as well. Alex's mother, Jordyn must have been very thankful despite her own wealth that dated back for generations.

May couldn't help but wonder about the woman. In truth the only parents she's met of any of her friend's was Rolyn's mother. Sure she has heard plenty enough about Jason's successful lawyer mother or Dawn's Coordinating Champion of a mother but she has never actually met any of them. This could possibly be her chance to meet another parent of her friends.

A sigh passed the brunette's lips as they walked up a wide set of stairs that led to the large doors of the main building. May's brow shot up as soon as she entered the school taking note of all the students that were standing around, conversing with friends that they had not seen all summer. Some had their Pokémon out and some looked just as intimidating as May could have presumed. A majority of them came from money anyways…

"Move out the way! Move it! Alexandra Kantor coming through; Head Master's daughter people!" A familiar Australian accented voice called out just as people began to scatter, some of them looking nervy or downright scared at the voice. All May could do was smile.

"Alex!" Rolyn exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. Alex squealed in a way May could have never thought she could, as the two of them ran into a hug, meeting each other halfway. Alex grinned as she and Rolyn jumped in a circle, laughing all the while like they hadn't seen each other in years rather than a mere two weeks.

Alex's uniform seemed to emphasize just how much she actually detested the clothing but tolerated it nonetheless. Instead of the polished black loafers all the students had to wear, she wore her favorite deep purple army boots. The color scheme of her uniform had purple instead of the average deep green and her purple blazer was tied around her waist while her tie hung much too loosely around her neck.

Alex looked livelier than ever. Rolyn had expressed Alex took excitement out of the new school year, more so than she did when camp started. She was grinning, her cheeks lightly flushed and her eyes wide. Her normally deep purple hair was now a royal purple color and gelled into her famous faux hawk.

"It's about time ya got here mate!" Alex scorned pulling away from Rolyn. Her bright pink eyes were scorning as she glared playfully at the adopted Hayden. Rolyn gave a sheepish smile. "And if it isn't mah favorite brunette." Alex smirked as she turned towards May.

The two had a brief stare down before May's smile finally broke through. Alex laughed lightly as she opened her arms wide. May quickly moved into the hug and yelped when she was lifted off of her feet and spun in a circle. Her cheeks flushed when she noticed the people staring and muttering. Most of them she could recognize from camp and they already knew of her relationship with the most elite girls but some other students still knew nothing about her.

"May, you have no idea how amazing our Sophomore year is gonna be now that you're here!" Alex exclaimed with a shake of her head. "Mah mom has been dyin' ta meet ya too; says that any girl that could get in mah good favor so quickly is truly heaven sent." May smiled in return to the subtle compliment.

"Have you seen Dawn or Marina yet?" Rolyn inserted changing the subject.

"Dawn is late like she is every first day of school. She has _gotta_ look perfect even though the only thing different in her clothing choice is the fact that it goes by a pink color scheme." Alex explained with a roll of her eyes and a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"What about Marina?" May questioned.

"As President of the junior year Coalition, she is meeting with the sophomore, freshman and Senior Coalitions…that is also where Drew is. He is vice president of junior year aftah all." Alex responded shooting May a knowing look. "Anyways, schedules will be handed out in homeroom as always and I managed ta pull some strings and get us in the same homeroom."

"Isn't homeroom assigning done by last name?" Rolyn questioned. "I hardly think Kantor, Maple, and Hayden are close together name-wise considering how many other students in between."

"What about LeNoir?" May asked referring to Dawn.

"Dawn's a freshman, May…I thought you knew that." Rolyn said nudging May with her elbow. May's brow shot up in surprise. "She usually has multiple classes with us though based upon pure skill alone so you'll see enough of her."

"And what about the boys?" May asked. She was aware that Drew and Jason were juniors along with Marina and Jimmy, but she was slightly unsure about Paul and Aden. She was a bit caught off guard about Dawn only being a freshman. She looked far beyond the fresh, child-like faces that came with being a fourteen year old freshman.

"Aden and Paul are sophomores like us but they are set in their proper homeroom. I didn't think they would exactly need mah assistance, but I did set em togethah." Alex said with a shrug. "So, are ya ready to take over sophomore year at Pokémon Mastahs?"

Both Rolyn and Alex turned t May, signaling the question was directed at her. May blinked stupidly before cracking a smile with a nervous laugh. She wasn't too sure about taking over and she certainly didn't know what to expect but her friends offered some reassurance just by being there.

"Yea…I'm ready." May said as her nervous smile turned into a determined one.

* * *

_Well there you have it, our first chapter to the sequel of Misinterpreted Love. It wasn't as long as I would have wished but the next chapter shall be filled with more reuniting and love and everything else that's right with the world…not to mention it'll be oodles of fun. By the way I decided to emphasize Alex's accent this time around. Any problems with understanding just tell me. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and look forward to the next. Please review peoples._

_~Rolyn~ _


	2. Class

_Okay, so I have made this system that every time I update, I have to write a new chapter. I think I'll do it like three times a week…updating I mean. I don't want this story to have so many long breaks between chapters like last time. I wanna get this one out there in a reasonable amount of time. Better for everyone, right? I believe so, so without further delay, I give you chapter to of Misguided Love. Enjoy…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Class_

* * *

"Okay, schedule swap, now." Rolyn said as she held out her schedule to Alex and held out her free hand to May to take hers. May had been staring at her courses so intently that she almost didn't notice until Rolyn frantically waved her hand in her face. The brunette handed over her schedule rather reluctantly just as Alex handed over hers to her while taking Rolyn's.

May stared at Alex's schedule noticing that they had identical schedules minus for third and sixth period. Alex was striving to become a Pokémon master while May was going for being a coordinator. Those were two separate courses, at sixth period and at third period Alex was in a high level English…AP to be precise. May felt a twinge of guilt by being surprised. It wasn't that she doubted Alex's intelligence…it was just she never saw her as the academic type. Marina always seemed to fill that role.

"May, we have every single class together except eighth period." Rolyn said with a bright smile as she looked up from May's schedule. May felt quite relieved by that bit of information. She also wouldn't have to worry about being alone during eighth because she shared that class with Alex.

"I don't have three classes with ya Rolyn." Alex said with a bit of a pout. Rolyn gave her a mock look of sympathy as she pat the purple haired girl's shoulder. "How am I suppose ta protect ya now?"

"I don't need protection…" Rolyn groaned with a roll of her eyes. "That's what the boyfriends for." She added with a crooked smile. Alex narrowed her eyes a bit as she returned Rolyn's schedule to her.

"That's who ya need protecting from mate…" She muttered under her breath.

"Alex we only have two classes apart." May said quickly, changing the subject before Rolyn could snap. The ebony haired Hayden had this look on her face that May had become very accustomed to. She could recognize when Rolyn felt insulted to the point that she needed to bite someone's head off and May certainly didn't want a fight on the first day of school…especially between friends.

"Well that's great mate!" Alex said with a bright smile.

"Oh my gosh!"

All three girls whipped around only to smile simultaneously at the sight of the bright smiling navy haired freshman that was bounding her way over to them. Alex was the first one to speak…well not necessarily speak, it was more like an over exaggerated noise of excitement as she literally pushed Rolyn and May aside and charged at Dawn.

The younger girl screamed at the sight of her purple haired best friend coming at her with such speed. She braced for impact, expecting to be tackled to the ground; other students standing in the hall awaited for the inevitable as well but after standing withdrawn for a good minute or so, Dawn decided to crack on eye open only to see Alex struggling against the hold that Paul had on the collar of her shirt.

"Let go ya purple haired emo!" Alex growled as she attempted to twist herself free, but instead, twisted her collar to the point that it was constricting her throat. She gagged and Paul perked a brow as she continued to fight against his sturdy grip.

"You're one to talk about purple haired emo, little miss morbid…" He muttered as he stared at her as she struggled to get free. She shot him a death glare that hardly fazed him. In response he scoffed as she used both hands against the death grip he had on the back of her shirt.

"Just let her go Paul…" Aden said, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Alex blinked in surprise at his sudden appearance and Paul turned to him, taking in the stern, fatherly look the dark haired boy was offering him. With a sigh he twisted Alex loose causing her to stumble forward just as Dawn approached them.

"Thanks for reigning her in Paul." Dawn said sweetly with a kindest smile. He scoffed once again, turning his dark gaze away from her as he crossed his arms over his chest. Dawn's smile faltered for a moment before she realized she was once again reunited with her closest friends. "May! Rolyn! It has been years!" She squealed.

"More like weeks." May laughed as she moved over towards Dawn with her arms open. Dawn accepted the hug whole heartedly before pulling away, giving her classic sweet grin.

"I was supposed ta be the first one ta hug Dawn!" Alex whined childishly. Dawn perked a brow at her before grabbing her purple haired best friend in a tight embrace that caused Alex's back to crack. She winced before giving a satisfied smile. "You're getting strongah there mate…"

"Well, I have to keep up with you, don't I?" Dawn laughed. Alex looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Anyways, we cannot be separated for more than two days ever again…" Dawn sighed as she strode over to Rolyn and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I went shopping and I only bought twenty two things without my friends at my side…"

"Wow…" Rolyn breathed, her eyes widening behind the lenses of her glasses. "That is something serious…usually the minimum if forty things."

"I know…" Dawn mock sobbed into her shoulder. Rolyn pat her back, pretending to feel her supposed pain. Aden laughed a silent laugh while Alex and Paul rolled their eyes simultaneously. May couldn't help but smile happily. Their group was almost complete; everything was falling back into place.

Although May couldn't help but anticipate the moment she would get to see Drew. She was curious to know if they shared any classes; because they were separated by grade, classes would be placed differently as Alex had informed her. It was better to separated upper classmen from lower classmen for…class year reasons. Hopefully May and Drew wouldn't be separated too much…

"Has anyone seen Marina…or Jimmy, Drew and Jason?" Rolyn finally questioned once Dawn had pulled away from her.

"Oh yea, I did." Aden said with an affirming nod. Everyone stared at him expectantly and his smile faltered a bit when he noticed all eyes on him. "What?"

"Well, where are they?" Alex said shoving his shoulder slightly. He stumbled a bit due to the force behind the shove and shot her a look. She shot him one right back, daring him to say something. It was times like this Aden doubted that the girl actually held feelings for him. He knew she did…that had been made apparent their second year at camp when she had called him cute and said she liked him in that blatant way only Alex could. Maybe she was over liking him…

"T-They said they were heading to first period straight away." Aden explained with a shrug.

"Typical…" Rolyn grumbled.

May's lips turned down at the corners at that bit of information. She didn't even know if she shared first period with Drew and now she would have to walk into every class and hope that either he was already there or he would walk in soon after.

At that moment the first bell sounded signaling the start of first period. There was an exchange of looks before Rolyn finally sighed, breaking the silence. "Well…Alex, May and I have to head to Historical Progression…a class almost as boring as Strategy studies…" She breathed with a shrug.

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed, a bright smile coming to her lips. "I have that class first period as well! I guess skipping freshman Legendary Studies put me there." She added a bit arrogantly as her bright smile turned crooked.

"You must be so proud…" Paul muttered sarcastically. Dawn pursed her lips as she shot him a narrowed eyed look. "I have Historical Studies too…" He added not sounding too pleased.

"Aw, Paul you're stuck with four of the girls because I have Social Change with Marina, Jimmy, Drew and Jason." Aden said with a cheeky smile Paul narrowed his eyes into an intimidating glare that had Aden laughing nervously before he rushed off towards his class.

May released a sigh through her nose as she came to the realization that she didn't share her first period with Drew, but she was just fine with sharing her first period with four of her best girl friends and…Paul who she sort of considered a friend, but the guy barely spoke unless he was insulting someone or saying something smart.

"May!"

The brunette jumped at the call of her name and glanced up to see Rolyn holding out her hand to her. Dawn and Alex were already half way down the hall, arms linked and Paul lagging behind them. Rolyn offered a reassuring smile and May smiled in return before taking her friend's hand and allowing her to lead her to their first period.

* * *

May blinked back the drowsiness that was overcoming her and it was only second period. Her Pokémon Health studies teacher wasn't very good at stimulating the thirst for knowledge that each student stepped into the classroom with. His voice was flat and lifeless and he took frequent pauses like he forgot what he was going to say when he clearly didn't. May knew this course would be vital to her helping her Pokémon to remain healthy, but it was just hard to focus when class was boring you to tears.

"That bell needs ta ring…now." Alex sneered as she kept a hard glare locked on the teacher who had yet again taken another pause in explaining why it is significant to take your Pokémon for regular checkups.

"Man…now I wish I didn't flunk out of this class last year…" Marina whimpered leaning her forehead on her fingertips. This was in fact her second time taking this course due to her career interfering with a class she claimed she could pass in her sleep. Being a model made her absent most of the time and Pokémon Health studies seemed to always be the class that suffered the most for the sake of her career.

"Okay, that's your reason for retaking this class…" Dawn said with a nod. "But what's his reason?" She questioned pointing over to Marina's lightly snoring boyfriend. As soon as Jimmy had reached his desk, next to Marina of course, he had put his head down and conked out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marina sighed with a shake of her head. "He slept through all his classes last year and failed." She finished with a knowing smile. "Looks like he's a repeat offender."

"Can ya blame him!" Alex hissed. "I'm about ta tear out mah eye balls and rip out all mah hair just ta ease mah boredom!"

"That is…disgusting." Dawn muttered with a disgusted cringe. Alex shrugged off her comment, not caring one bit.

"I don't think I'll make it to the bell…" May grumbled as she leaned her chin on the palm of her hand while her elbow rested on the desk. She had to shake her head to stop her eyes from drifting shut.

"You can make it May…just hold out!" Rolyn said poking May in the back of the head. The deep eyed girl herself was dosing off as well so she wasn't even sure if she'd make it.

Just as May's eyes drifted shut, the third bell rang for third period which would hopefully wake up the group that had just endured forty five minutes of a bland teacher giving a barely detailed lecture in a monotone that could put a hyper active, sugar rushed Jimmy to sleep in a matter of seconds…and that's saying something.

"Thank ya!" Alex exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. People gave her strange looks…well those who could not think before looking at her. Everyone knew better than to look at Alex weird…last person to do that so blatantly no longer attended the school for reasons that will be not mentioned…it's because Alex was the Head Master's daughter that she wasn't expelled yet. "What are all ya'll lookin' at?"

People immediately turned away from the purple haired girl, not willing to fall prey to her wrath. Dawn sighed in exasperation before shaking her head. "You seriously need to work on your people skills." She informed her friend.

Alex snorted. "I don't need people skills! I am doin' just fine as I am, thank ya very much." She said with an affirming nod.

"Yes, but half of the school population is terrified of you…"

"That's not true…" Rolyn inserted with a shake of her head. Alex smiled brightly and gave Rolyn an approving look. "It's way more than half." Rolyn finished with a laugh. Alex's smile faltered and she scowled in Rolyn's direction. The ebony haired heiress responded by blowing her Alex a kiss.

"Ya know what? Let's just go ta third period…" Alex breathed rolling her eyes. May nodded in agreement as she sluggishly stood from her seat. The sooner she got to the third period, the sooner she could check if she shared that class with Drew. She wasn't too happy about knowing that for the first hour and a half of the school day she would not see him, but she was sure they shared at least one class.

Alex had made sure they were at least all in the same Lunch period, but based upon what you wanted to do, you were placed into your proper classes, like Alex was placed in a Mastery Course to focus on being a Pokémon master and Dawn was in a Coordinator Course to focus on her career as a coordinator.

"Okay…third period is High Honors English in room 214…anybody else in that class?" Rolyn asked glancing up from her schedule. May was the only one to raise her hand with a sort of awkward smile on her face.

"Sorry, I have English Composition…" Dawn said with a shrug.

"That's a junior level class Dawn," Marina pointed out; she would know since she was also in that class along with Jimmy. She also knew it was actually a difficult class to pass due to the mechanics of the actual class and all the assignments given out.

"I'm smarter than I look." Dawn said with an innocent smile. That was just the way Dawn was; she always produced the unexpected. No one would have expected a sweet girl like her be as evil to use that sweetness to manipulate people for the sake of her fellow Dragonite girls and they also wouldn't suspect a sort of unfocused shopaholic like herself would be placed in classes much higher than her grade required.

"It still surprises me…" Alex muttered under her breath, although Dawn still caught the comment and shot her a look. Alex immediately put on her kindest smile that Dawn rolled her eyes at in return.

"Okay May…I guess it's you and me." Rolyn said turning towards May.

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Let's head to class," She breathed. "We'll see you in Battle Course guys." She added referring to Dawn and Alex who shared their next class in one of the school arenas.

May found it different from her old school, where academic classes and Pokémon related classes were meshed together. She never would have thought that right after she writes an essay in English she would be heading into a battle. All of it was excellent practice though so she didn't mind. Pokémon Masters was a famous and expensive school for a reason.

"English has to be my most favorite subject…" Rolyn breathed ripping May away from her thoughts. "I just love writing and reading…well if it captures my interest enough. I like to be excited by literature…ya know?"

May hesitated. "I don't exactly enjoy literature…" She admitted with a shrug. Rolyn's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment. "I mean I love reading…but with the same conditions as you. I have to interested and most of the time I'm not…what I really love is practicing my coordinator skills."

Rolyn let out a chuckle. It's was May's turn to furrow her brow as she watched her friend lift a hand to cover her mouth to hide her laughter as they strode down the hall.

"What?" May practically snapped. "What's so funny?"

"How much you and Drew are alike…" Rolyn laughed with a shake of her head. May perked a brow. She never thought that anyone would say that…ever. It wasn't that she and her boyfriend were so different that it would destroy the relationship they had…it was just that the differences were apparent and that's what made them like the other more.

"What do you mean?" May finally asked as they neared their destination. Rolyn paused in the hall by a set of lockers and released a sigh.

"Drew is...so focused on his skills as a trainer and a coordinator. I mean he is amazing academically, but that's because school work just comes naturally to him. You may think coordinating is his niche…but in all honesty, it has been a conquest for him. At first he sucked…probably just as bad as any beginner."

"Well I know that…" May said carefully. She had to think for a moment to believe her own words. When it came to Drew and his talent in the art of coordinating it seemed to come naturally to him because he was just so amazing at it, but May knew that he started at the bottom.

"You impress Drew just as much as he impresses you. When it comes to coordinating…the two of you have this amazing determination that makes you so great. That's how you two are alike." Rolyn finalized with a nod.

"What about you?" May questioned with a shrug. "You want to be a coordinator too…right?"

"Only because I watched Drew…he inspired me and so do you sometimes." Rolyn said with a smile. "I'm an excellent battler because at one point I focused solely on battling because I knew that was what Jason liked but when it comes to appeals…well I guess I'm light years behind you and Drew."

May cracked a small smile. It was just common for her to associate the name Hayden with automatic greatness and talent because that was what Drew and Rolyn possessed, but the fact that Rolyn was admitting to being a bit behind made May admire her friend a bit more…that and the fact that she was better at something than her talented friend.

"Well you're amazing when it comes to fashion…" May offered with an approving nod.

Rolyn scoffed. "Oh I know…I am the master at that."

"I knew I recognized that arrogant tone of voice…"

Rolyn's brow furrowed as she looked past May's shoulder and her eyes suddenly doubled in size. Her mouth flew open but nothing came out, instead her lips pulled into an ear to ear grin. May glanced over her shoulder and smiled as well, noticing why her friend had suddenly gotten so excited.

"Hey Jason," May laughed. He nodded in recognition of the greeting before turning his green eyes back on Rolyn.

"Well?" He said opening his arms. Rolyn wasted no time and charged at him with a squeal. She literally jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and tightly slinking her arms around his neck. Jason laughed lightly as he spun her around. "I missed you boo…"

"I missed you more!" Rolyn laughed.

"I missed you more than you missed me."

Rolyn's eyes narrowed as she pulled back a look him in the eye. "No, I missed you more than you missed me."

"I missed you more." He retorted glaring at her.

"To hell you did! I missed you more!" Rolyn snapped.

May had to roll her eyes. Even when they were discussing how much they missed each other they had to fight. Some things never changed, but it was sort of for the better. If everyone suddenly changed just because they were getting together…the two opposing groups would not be themselves.

"Okay guys…how about you missed each other evenly because if this argument continues, Rolyn and I will be late for English." May inserted stepping up next to them. Them being late wasn't the only reason May had to break up the love fest. It only disappointed her more that she had still yet to see her green haired boyfriend.

Rolyn sighed in defeat, dropping her legs from around his waist. "May's right…we have to get to High Honors English…" She said with a small, almost disappointed smile. Now that she had seen Jason, she didn't want to separate from him. Jason smirked at her, his green eyes shifting to greenish gray, something that only happened based upon mood change.

"What a coincidence…I was just heading to that class." He said with a careless shrug as he rested his hands on her hips. Rolyn gave an over dramatic gasp before pulling him back towards her for another hug. Once again, May felt that disappointment that came with the longing for her boyfriend. "Ah, but before we go to class…" Jason breathed.

He pulled off his back pack and went in it before producing a single red rose protected in a plastic box that would stop it from getting crushed. Rolyn furrowed her brow for a fleeting moment before knowing why her boyfriend had the rose. Jason gave a bright smile as he took the boxed rose and handed it to May.

"Drew told me to give you that; oh and he said he can't wait to see you fourth period." Jason said with an affirming nod.

"But…" May hesitated as she took the rose, a small smile coming to her lips. "How'd he know you'd see me…and how does he know we have fourth period together?" She asked. It wasn't that she didn't want to believe it; it was just that she wanted to know how Drew knew.

"He took a peak at your schedule this morning…" Jason said with a nonchalant shrug. "He would have shot you a message but he wanted to surprise you with the rose. It's disturbing how…caring you're making him out to be."

May couldn't help but laugh.

"Drew has always been caring." Rolyn stated in a matter of fact tone. "You're his best friend so he's supposed to treat you like crap."

"You're cute." Jason said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Rolyn gave a sarcastic smile in return before sticking out her tongue childishly.

Before the two of them could break into another argument, the late bell rang signaling that if they weren't in class, they'd be counted as late. Groaning in frustration, Rolyn took Jason by the hand and dragged him towards the classroom they were mere steps away from but before May moved to follow, she gave her rose one last look before carefully placing it into her backpack.

"Stop dragging me!" Jason complained.

"Stop whining!" Rolyn retorted.

"You're such a brat!"

"You're such a jerk!"

"I love you…"

"I love you more…"

"Guys…" May growled running after them.

* * *

_And I will leave it at that. Next chapter May will finally be reunited with her beloved Drewy Bear. That argument at the end…happened recently. It seems that whenever I am around this boy, we engage in some sort of argument that ends in a matter of seconds. I also have a friend like May who is always there to break it up. Also, schedules will be posted on my profile in case you want to compare or something…Well I hope this chapter satisfied. Please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	3. Battle

_Following my pattern, once again I am entitled to update. I'm sure no one is complaining…or at least I hope not. Oh, trust that I am having much fun writing this and I'm seriously surprised by all the good feedback I'm getting. It seriously puts a smile on my face so thank you all who have updated the last two chapters. It's those reviews that encourage me to update so often now…well that and staying home from school with nothing to watch but Nick Jr can seriously bore you._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Battle_

* * *

"Welcome to Battle Course 101…"

May paid the teacher no mind as she stepped into the closed arena that would act as her fourth period classroom for the rest of the year. A gasp got caught in her throat as she took in the field that was authentic in every way. May had seen the terrain of gyms before because her father owned one and she has been in a coordinating arena as well, but they didn't compare to this massive structure that May, Rolyn and Jason had to trek across the campus to reach.

"It's bigger than the one at camp…" May breathed as other students trickled in, hardly expressing as much awe as May. They were all used to this, unlike the brunette who needed time to take things in and to adjust. "I can't believe they consider this a classroom."

"Well believe it," Rolyn laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "This arena is the newest one my mother had built. It's named after Alex too because well, the Rolyn arena is for the Mastery course and the Andrew arena is for the coordinating class so we'll see it soon." She finished with a shrug.

"Alexandra Arena…yea that's not going to inflate her already oversized ego." Jason muttered wrapping his arm around Rolyn's shoulders and leaning on her. She shot him a look that he paid no mind to and May perked a brow.

"You're one ta talk about oversized egos there Alvarez…" Alex said as she approached them, arms crossed over her chest and her bright pink eyes narrowed into a challenging glare. Paul and Dawn were not that far behind. "Ya only wish that there was an arena named aftah ya."

"Nah, I got everything a guy could want, right here…" Jason said with a smirk as he pulled Rolyn towards him. Said girl perked a brow as she glanced up at him, questioning such a corny and overused remark that was sweet nonetheless, but still…

"Aren't ya a sweetheart?" Alex Said sarcastically, clamping her hands together for dramatic effect, although the disgusted look on her face seemed to balance out her point that she was hardly effected by such a loving remark.

"Hey…" May finally inserted getting over the awe that came with looking at the arena. The flow of students started to lessen and May had still seen no sign of a mop of green hair. Was he kidding about sharing fourth period with her? "Has anyone seen Drew?" She asked, her bottom lip jutting out a bit.

"He'll show up," Jason reassured giving a nonchalant wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it May." May stared at Jason for a moment before nodding in understanding. If he told her not to worry about it, then she shouldn't…well she wouldn't. She was beginning to come off as clingy in her opinion.

"Alright class, I think we've had enough time to get settled so welcome to Alexandra Arena." The teacher began. The teacher was relatively young and reminded May of Alex to some extent due to her short violet hair, although her eyes were a bright blue rather than Alex's special pink color. "I am your instructor Ms. Avery and for the rest of the school year we will be meeting here to practice and polish our battling skills, so…what better way to kick off a battle class than with a battle?"

The class began to murmur, some in confusion and others in excitement. May couldn't help but feel like it was the first day of camp all over again. She was curious as to who would be participating in this battle.

"I already chose one candidate for this battle…" Ms. Avery said as a lopsided smile pulled at her lips. She looked towards the main entrance of the arena and her smile broadened. "And here he comes…"

All eyes turned towards the entrance to see just who their teacher had predetermined to be a part of this first battle of the school year. Some girls squealed at the sight of the green haired Hayden as he approached the rest of the class looking just as smug as he always did, in May's opinion, despite that, she was just happy to see him.

"So…who would like to battle Drew Hayden?" Ms. Avery asked with an amused look on her face. Silence came over the class as no one dared to step up. They were all well aware of just how difficult of an opponent Drew was and how he made all of his battles look amazing.

"Why don't you battle him?" Dawn asked, nudging Rolyn in the ribs with her elbow. Rolyn snorted and shook her head.

"The guy is my brother…plus it wouldn't be as amusing as seeing someone else get horribly humiliated by Drew." Rolyn said with a sardonic smirk.

"You are so evil…" Jason muttered nudging Rolyn just as Dawn had. "I like it…" He added with a suggestive smirk as he leaned in towards her. Rolyn laughed lightly while pushing his face away.

"Oh gross…" Alex gagged. Jason shot her a look and she smiled sarcastically in return.

"No volunteers?" Ms. Avery questioned perking a brow and crossing her arms over her chest. No one spoke. "If someone doesn't step up, I'll be forced to pick." That struck fear in a few students' hearts. Jason would have volunteered, but he simply didn't feel like it and neither did Paul or Alex. Rolyn had already given her reason and Dawn was actually ashamed to admit that she was one of those people afraid to battle Drew.

Sighing, May raised her hand. "I'll take him on." She said firmly. Everyone looked at her as though she were crazy while others, meaning Rolyn, Alex, Jason, and Dawn gave her looks of encouragement. It wasn't that May was afraid of battling Drew, because she wasn't…but she seemed like the only one who hasn't yet and none of her friends seem to have beat him as far as she knew.

Well his winning streak was about to end, and what was more fun than saying I missed you with humiliating defeat? May couldn't help but smile at the thought as she stepped forward. Her eyes darted off of the approving look of her teacher and onto the amused look of her boyfriend. Drew perked a brow at her, silently questioning her and she responded by sticking out her tongue.

He laughed a silent laugh as his eyes seemed to flash dangerously for a moment; yes this battle would certainly be one to remember.

"Alright and you're name is?" Ms. Avery questioned.

"May Maple." May said turning her attention back on her instructor.

"Well then Ms. Maple, hand off your backpack and we'll get this battle started." Ms. Avery said with a bright smile. May glanced back and Rolyn immediately stepped up to take her backpack. May gave her a thankful smile and Rolyn just nodded. "Alright, the rest of us can exit and follow me into the stands."

"Good luck…" Rolyn said as she adjusted May's bag on her shoulder. May nodded, a determined look on her face. Rolyn moved to walk with Jason who was holding out his hand to her. She gladly took it and followed the rest of the students as they left the floor of the arena to head into the stands.

May turned towards Drew to see him smirking at her. "And what makes you think you'll win this battle?" He chuckled with a shake of his head. May perked a brow at him, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Because I'm May." She retorted smartly as her own smirk came to her lips.

"How cocky of you," He commented. May shrugged.

"I learned from the best." She breathed placing her hands on her hips.

"So you did…" Drew trailed off.

"Alright guys," Ms. Avery inserted from the stands. Both May and Drew glanced up for their instructions. "You can head to your opposing sides and then we can really get this battle moving." She said.

May and Drew did as they were told, but not before exchanging one last look. May headed to the right end of the arena while Drew headed to the left. They were currently on rock terrain that had pillars spouting out of the ground and surrounding them was a moat of water that went under the entire arena as a full sized pool.

"You may choose your Pokémon" Ms. Avery called out.

Drew pulled a pokeball out of his pocket and enlarged it while May pulled her own off of her charm bracelet and did the same. "Ladies first." He offered bowing his head slightly. May rolled her eyes before giving her pokeball a toss.

"Blastoise, take the stage!" May called out just as her pokeball split open and produced a bright white light that formed into the large turtle Pokémon that was her newly evolved Blastoise. Drew's brow shot up in surprise. Last time he saw the Pokémon, it was a playful Wartortle, now it was a fully grown beast.

"Ooh Wartortle got an upgrade…" Alex commented with an approving smile.

"He evolved last week by what May tells me." Rolyn explained.

"Isn't it a little bold to be using a newly evolved Pokémon?" Jason questioned leaning back in his seat. Rolyn shrugged; she thought so, but she trusted May's judgment.

"Let's go Electrasteel," Drew said throwing his own Pokémon out. May was acquainted with Electrasteel, but she had never seen it in battle. She usually spotted it lounging around the Hayden gardens with the other Pokémon, but based upon the way Jason's Infernasteel battled so fiercely, she only presumed that Electrasteel was the same.

The electric Pokémon let out a growl as its fur began to spark with electricity; yes, this Pokémon surely was fierce, but how would it handle going up against a water Pokémon? May knew that water Pokémon and electrical Pokémon didn't mix well so this battle would certainly be an interesting one.

"Alright, no time limit; this is a simple one on one battle and you may begin!" Ms. Avery called out.

Drew wasted no time in making the first move. "Electrasteel, thunder bolt." The move was simple, but what differentiated Drew's Pokémon from so many others was their strength and ability to turn simple attacks into amazing ones.

With how quickly that thunder bolt was coming at Blastoise, May knew that a dodge was impossible at this point especially with the Pokémon's new girth. Before she could weigh any other options she had, the attack hit dead on with enough force to push Blastoise back an inch or two as it crossed its arms in front of it to brace the attack.

"You alright there buddy?" May asked. Blastoise glanced back at her and with a smile it nodded before lowering its arms. May smiled in return. "Okay then use bubble beam!"

"Bubble beam?" Alex breathed incredulously. "Is she serious?"

"May knows what she's doing…" Dawn said waving off Alex's comment. When Alex battled, she did it with brute force which wasn't exactly what May was doing; it was only given that Alex questioned her tactics.

"Electrasteel, dodge…" Drew said just as Blastoise released a barrage of bubbles, much more than it had as a Wartortle. Bubble Beam was what May's turtle Pokémon was known for and it was also an amazing distraction.

"Hydro pump!" May called out. Blastoise quickly traded its bubble beam for a hydro pump that was locked on Electrasteel and coming at it full force. Drew was caught off guard, quickly deducting that May used one attack as a distraction while she released a much stronger one midway through the first one. She had done this before, but only when she was really determined.

"Dodge again Electrasteel!" Drew said quickly. He knew that a hydro pump would cause some serious damage since most of Electrasteel's power was located in its fur. If that were to get wet there would certainly a problem on his end.

The attack missed its target by a second and May bit the inside of her cheek, a bit frustrated, although she was able to realize one thing about the opposing Pokémon. It was much faster than an Infernasteel. Maybe that had something to do with it being an electric Pokémon…they have always been known to be more agile and swift without even trying.

"Electrasteel, volt tackle." Drew commanded. Electrasteel's fur buzzed with electricity before it took off, sprinting in Blastoise's direction weaving through rock pillars. Sure, a head on attack was rather risky when you think about Blastoise's protective shell and size and the fact that volt tackle was a weakening move, but Drew was confident in his Pokémon's abilities.

"Alright Drew if you wanna get up close and personal…" May muttered under her breath. "Blastoise, use water pulse!" the attack was fairly new to Blastoise but May was confident enough to go ahead with it if it meant winning this battle.

"Shock wave!" Drew called out quickly. It was a lot to put on Electrasteel's shoulders but the Pokémon looked prepared for just about anything, so as it charged at Blastoise that was gearing up to release a massive water pulse, a mass of electrical energy formed within Electrasteel's mouth and was released just as the water pulse rushed out.

The shock wave and water pulse came in contact and within a split second, the shock wave cut right through the water pulse, splitting it apart and giving Electrasteel a clear path to its target, although the volt tackle looked a bit weakened. May's eyes widened in shock; the water pulse still wasn't enough.

"Whoa…" Dawn breathed. "That was amazing…"

"Drew is nothing short of amazing Dawn and neither is his Pokémon." Alex said as a lopsided smile came to her lips.

"C'mon May…beat him!" Rolyn called out.

That snapped May out of her stupor and she thought quickly before an invisibly light bulb appeared over her head. "Blastoise, withdraw!"

Blastoise quickly pulled into its shell; when it was a mere Squirtal, this was a habit out of bashfulness and fear but it was apparent that its quick ability to hide within its shell would certainly be used to its potential. Electrasteel tackled right into Blastoise's shell, pushing it back a few feet and leaving a scorch mark but that was all the visible damage that had been done.

"Alright, now use surf!" May almost laughed. She was always so amused by this particular move and it was almost always effective.

Blastoise still had not come out of its shell but the water in the moat surrounding the floor of the arena began to shift before lifting by an invisible force and growing into a tremendous wave. People gasped in shock and Drew's brow shot up just as Blastoise emerged from its shell just as the water swept it up.

It was almost like the large Pokémon was a small Squirtal again as it grinned widely while riding out its large wave that was heading straight for Electrasteel. The wave was too big to dodge, Drew noticed, so there wasn't much he could do, it was also coming on too fast. Before Drew could think of any possible way of avoiding any damage, Electrasteel was hit dead on by the massive wave and not to mention an unforgiving tackle offered by Blastoise.

Once the water had finally settled, flowing back into the moat if it could reach it, Electrasteel could be seen completely disabled by the attack. It sparked slightly, trying to get back on its feet but it was too weak to even do that much.

"It's alright Electrasteel…just relax…" Drew breathed in defeat. The Electrasteel offered his trainer a disappointed look before simply laying there, accepting defeat.

"Electrasteel is unable to battle," Ms. Avery called out. "May and Blastoise are our winners!" She announced. Alex was the first to jump from her seat and release an approving cheer. Other students soon followed, but most of the noise came from Rolyn, Alex and Dawn. The entire class was clapping, even Paul was clapping…although one student sitting towards the back of the class look hardly amused.

She narrowed her steel colored eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest while shaking her head in disapproval. This certainly would not do…

* * *

"That had to be the best battle I have ever seen!" Rolyn exclaimed. "I mean I may have been able to beat Drew once or twice but never in such an amazing way or on my first try…May…you are my hero." She babbled as she took the brunette by the shoulders. May laughed lightly.

"Drew had the upper hand with that whole speed thing, but you really used Blastoise's talents to your benefit…good job Maple." Jason said with a nod.

"Must you always analyze things so critically? Can't you just say she was amazing?" Rolyn practically snapped.

"I was just expressing what I saw." He shot back with narrowed green eyes. Rolyn returned the look while crossing her arms over her chest. "How about you get off my back just because you don't understand half the things I'm talking about."

"I'll have you know that I noticed everything technical about that battle, but I chose to enjoy it for the sport not for the opportunity to analyze it."

"Alright you two crazy kids in love, break it up." Alex ordered coming between Rolyn and Jason and pushing them apart. "We all know that May had just beat Drew out of the water but there is no need to make an argument out of it."

"Really…_you're_ breaking up a fight?" Dawn questioned perking a brow at her purple haired friend.

"Whatever! Can we just head to lunch?" Alex exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Rolyn exclaimed snatching up Jason's hand. He knit their fingers together and pulled her closer to him as though their minor argument had never happened. "I am starving…"

"I'll catch up with you guys…" May said lowly. "I'm gonna wait to see where Drew is." There was a sense of understanding as everyone headed to exit the arena along with the other students leaving for their fifth period.

"I'll save you and Drew a seat, alright?" Rolyn said giving her friend one last look. May smiled thankfully and nodded. Rolyn smiled in returned before moving to follow the rest of their friends. As May watched her walk away hand in hand with Jason, she noticed him lean down and place a kiss on her cheek. She laughed and punched him in return.

May couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny? Laughing at my defeat?"

May spun around and a smile immediately pulled at the corners of her mouth as she took in the sight of her boyfriend. "No…I was just laughing at how stupid Jason and Rolyn are…" Drew perked a brow at her before a crooked smile came to his lips.

"Well they always had this strange relationship…it's what makes them so perfect for one another." He stated knowingly as he took a step towards her. May gave a single nod.

"Our relationship is rather strange in its own way too…isn't it?" She questioned clasping her hands behind her. Drew shrugged as he took another step towards her so they were now standing toe to toe. May tilted her head back and her bright blue eyes locked with his green ones.

"I guess, but I thought we were perfect for each other regardless." He commented nonchalantly. "By the way, that was a good battle, but that win was a fluke." He finished with his classic cocky smirk.

"What makes you so confident?" She asked playfully while perking a brow.

"Isn't it obvious?" He laughed lightly. "I pull it from the air…" He trailed off as he leaned in towards her. May's cheeks flushed and she almost ducked her head, but Drew caught her chin in his hand and tilted her head up. Her breath hitched in her throat as his lips hovered over hers…literally a twitch away…

"Excuse me,"

The two jumped apart and May felt her heart drop in disappointment. Both she and Drew turned to see one of their classmates who had been sitting in the stands during their battle. May couldn't help but take note of how pretty she was at first glance and it was a classic type of beauty…one that Rolyn believed May possessed, but not compared to this girl.

She smiled bashfully as she stepped towards them, tucking a stray strand of ebony colored hair behind her ear. When she lifted her head and her eyes caught the light they looked like two pools of liquid steel. There was something in her eyes…something May couldn't exactly name but she knew something was just there.

"My name is Vanessa…" She began in a timid voice as she folded her hands in front of her. "I just wanted to congratulate you May on an amazing win…well I should be congratulating the both of you. It was really a sight to see."

May and Drew exchanged looks before May offered her brightest smile. "Thanks Vanessa, that's really sweet of you." Vanessa grinned, seemingly happy by the approval May was offering. Drew on the other hand seemed indifferent. Her steel colored eyes landed on him and they flashed dangerously for a split, unnoticeable second.

"No problem…and excuse me for asking but I feel as though I interrupted something earlier are the two of you…" Vanessa trailed off hoping they got the hint. May glanced at Drew who looked completely passive as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yea, we're together." May laughed as her cheeks flushed a bright crimson. Vanessa nodded slowly.

"That's nice…well I guess I'll see you two around. I don't want to hold you from lunch." The ebony haired girl said with a single nod before she moved past Drew and May to exit the arena. She only looked back once to wave and May waved right back.

"She's nice…" May said with a smile.

"I'm sure…" Drew muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?" May questioned, not exactly catching what he said.

"Let's go to lunch January…" He said as a smirk came to his lips. May's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Don't you _dare_ start that up again." She snapped.

"Start what up again February?" He asked innocently while wrapping and arm around her waist and leading her towards the exit.

"Drew!"

* * *

_Alright there you have it; Drew and May have finally been reunited. Next chapter everyone will be together at once so you can expect something good and amusing out of that. I bet all of you are jumping on the idea of who Vanessa is…some of you may already know if you have read one of my other stories. I'm not gonna say which though, but you probably remember the name Vanessa._

_So I was thinking of rewriting 'She Isn't Normal' and 'She Is Strange'. What do you all think?_

_Reviews are appreciated._

_~Rolyn~_


	4. Resentment

_Alright, in order to keep up with my whole updating on a schedule thing, I had to really jump on this even though I am drawing a really sad and upsetting blank right now. Hopefully sudden inspiration will suddenly come to me like always. I usually come up with something as I go along, but I really have no idea how to go about beginning this chapter…Oh well, we'll see what my brain spits out and see if its any good._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Resentment_

* * *

May had to admit, she half expected this when she walked into the lunch room but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder how hectic things could get…especially on the first day of school. They were only halfway through the school day and controversy came out of nowhere. When it came to being a Dragonite girl, as Marina once said, it is inevitable to avoid the idiocy that comes with title.

But did Alex really have to make a spectacle of herself? I mean, she was the Head Master's daughter after all. She had to have some poise…some dignity.

"I said _move_!"

Or maybe not…

"And so it begins…" Drew muttered in May's ear before he made his way over to their group of friends who stood not that far off from Alex who was hovering threateningly over a golden haired girl who seemed completely oblivious to Alex's presence. May followed him taking in this girl further. Her turquoise eyes were half lidded, almost dazed as though nothing else existed but her and her sandwich. A small smile played her lips as she moved to take another bite.

This made Alex twitch in annoyance. This girl was blatantly ignoring her which was a major no-no if you didn't want to end up in a hospital. Alex wasn't a bully, only Aden called her that and she didn't want to be rude or course towards a stranger, but this girl was testing her patience. Maybe the purple haired girl was thinking highly of herself, but right now she believed she had the right to. The table this girl sat at was in fact her _table_.

"Alex…" Dawn began carefully as she placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex shrugged her off roughly, turning her glare on her best friend for a fleeting moment before locking it back on this girl. "We don't need this particular table, stop harassing people."

"Goldie Locks, I'm givin' ya one last chance here…get up from my table." Alex growled, her eyes flashing dangerously. At this point Marina and Jimmy had found an entirely different table to sit at. Aden joined them, claiming this was a waste of his lunch period and Alex's stubbornness was only tolerable for so long.

The golden haired girl looked up at Alex, they locked eyes; strange pink met bright turquoise. That was when the unnamed girl did the unthinkable. She smiled a kind smile that seemed to mock Alex in every single way possible. That was all it took for Alex to snap, but before she could even try to pounce, Drew grabbed both her arms, holding her back with an immense amount of unnecessary force. He had to be careful…this was Alex after all.

"Let me go ya grass haired freak! She tested my patience, now I'm going to test her skulls resistance against my fist!" Alex practically screamed. May's eyes widened at that particular remark; and here she though Rolyn was violent…

While Drew pulled Alex back, Dawn came to his aide, trying to calm Alex down with soothing remarks and Marina stepped up, being a marvelous negotiator and the most level headed. Rolyn stood off to the side, one brow perked as she got lost in thought. Everyone else in the lunch room watched shamelessly as a struggling and rabid Alex was removed from the room all together.

"My sincerest apologies for Alex's behavior…" Marina began clamping her hands before her against the pleated skirt of her aqua themed uniform. The golden haired girl looked up at her, one eye hidden behind her bang by the position of her head and one brow perked. "She is a bit unstable and eccentric, I hope you were not…disturbed by her in any way." Marina finished choosing her words carefully.

"Not at all…" The turquoise eyed girl breathed as she pushed her lunch away. "Honestly I had expected that from her. She always came off as the pompous type so I was just testing her patience."

Marina blinked in surprise. The girl smiled sweetly as though what she had just said had not insulted anyone at all. Marina cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, such crude judgment isn't necessary, is it? I understand how brash Alex can be but she is still my friend…"

"And isn't like an Untouchable to protect another." The stranger muttered.

It was Rolyn's jaw that dropped next. May's brow shot up in surprise, what did this girl mean by 'Untouchable'? Even though it was a simple term with no connection to anything harmful, it still was used in such an offending context that had even Jimmy glancing up in confusion. This girl was talking to his girlfriend in such a disrespectful manner after all…

"Untouchable?" Marina questioned lowly under her breath. She has heard the term before. It was used to express her friends among what people called the common or outsiders. It was a crude way of creating a social cast system, one that neither Marina nor any of her friends exactly agreed with.

"What do you mean by that?" Rolyn finally inserted, stepping up to the golden haired girl. Said girl stood up, seemingly annoyed that Rolyn would even come within five feet of her. The fact that Rolyn appeared to be the head of the Dragonite group, it was only ritual that one would have more of an issue with her.

"I mean you and the rest of your merry band of discreetly spoiled kids are seriously over idolized. You guys are stereotypical perfection and let me just say I am not exactly as conforming as the rest of these blind eyes." The stranger said gesturing to the rest of the cafeteria.

The attitude light switch in Rolyn's head flicked to on and her arms crossed over her chest as her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. This girl couldn't possibly be serious…

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Rolyn snapped. She didn't give the girl time to respond. "No, I didn't think so; that means you definitely don't know me so who are you to judge?"

"I'm someone who refuses to remain under the thumb of Dragonite and Flygon…" The girl retorted with a fleeting smile; one that mocked Rolyn the same way it did Alex. Rolyn clenched her hands, a second away from flipping out, but a blur of red stepped between the girl and Rolyn before she could speak.

May thought this could be handled properly. She recognized this girl from her Battle Course, English class and Pokémon Health Studies. She didn't seem so…unkind. Surely this can be dealt with, with some civility, although this girl's resentment was rather random.

"Okay honestly…I understand you're reasoning," May began with a nod. The girl perked a brow, as did Rolyn who scoffed in shock. "But you seriously have it all wrong."

"Do I really?" The girl breathed shaking her head. "We have the classic ring leader; the rich girl with a sob story…then there is the negotiator, the one with the pretty words who can talk her way out of anything. Then there is the pretty face that can turn on you in a second, then there is the pit-bull, the guard of the group…it wasn't until you came along that they had a completed set. The one who is a little bit of everything…"

May blinked.

"You all…" The girls turquoise eyes scanned over the group of them, boys included before locking on May. "Are a bit too spoiled. The money you have and the names you adorn give you power and you're all set on this pedestal…and you never come down to associate with us mere mortals."

"Hm, she's right." Drew inserted, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Alex and Dawn followed him, Alex looking upset still to some extent but held together and calm nonetheless. "She got us down to the T."

There was silence among all of them. Eyes still locked on them and nosy people who thought that they were sly glanced over every few seconds. It wasn't that often that anyone stood up against the Dragonite girls and the Flygon boys. It was unheard of, but the golden haired girl with the pretty face was making some valid points. It was a serious reality check.

Alex was obviously abusing power moments ago and there were times they all got a bit carried away. Even May could admit that she has enjoyed being a part of an IT group of people, but she never wanted to become a stereotype. None of them did…Alex even lived with her grandparents to avoid it. They were referred to as the 'Untouchables' for a reason; they were a group of people that rarely accepted new members…it was too hackneyed for Rolyn's liking, especially because her position was a blessing in itself.

May nodded slowly, now fully understanding where this girl was coming from. Obviously she had money or some marvelous connections if she went to this school, but she was obviously humbled as well…and she seemingly spoke from experience.

"That's something to respect…" Jason finally spoke up. "Someone who actually had the audacity to stand up to the Untouchables, exists." He laughed crossing his arms over his chest. Alex released a sigh before nodding slowly. Drew smiled barely and knowingly.

Rolyn laughed lightly. "Seriously thought it wasn't possible…right?" She questioned turning to face her friends. Everyone remained silent, some shrugging and others, meaning Aden, nodding slowly. "Well then, we really do apologize…" she said turning towards the stranger.

"Speak for yourself!" Alex snorted. Dawn glared at her and jabbed her in the ribs which surprisingly enough, made her cringe. "I mean, yea sorry…" She trailed off before grumbling under her breath.

The girl thought for a second before nodding.

"What's your name anyways?" Alex asked with a shrug. Rolyn shot her a look for still sounding so rude. Alex gave her a weird look in return before turning her pink eyes on the stranger who supposedly took her table.

"Patricia…" She breathed with a single nod. "But I go by Patou…"

"Hey, Rolyn you're not the only one with a weird name." Jason commented with a laugh. Rolyn and Patou offered him simultaneous glares that seemed almost identical. Jason's laughter died down when he noticed both girls giving him such angry looks.

"I like her name." Rolyn snapped crossing her arms over her chest, keeping her glare locked on her boyfriend.

"Thank you." Patou said, her glare not faltering one bit.

"It's like they're the same person…" Aden whispered with wide eyes.

* * *

"They seem to have hit it off pretty well…" May muttered as she stared past Dawn to see Rolyn talking to Patou, a small smile on her face as they exchanged words. It was almost like the whole ordeal at lunch had not happened. Patou and Rolyn easily found things in common once the situation calmed down…turns out they were both into fashion and by the fact that Patou was sitting in a coordinating class they had that in common.

"You gotta be kidding. Its home run for them," Dawn laughed with a shake of her head. "The two of them have more in common than Rolyn has with Jason…" She added with a shake of her head. Drew had to cough to stifle his laughter. Jason would have flipped out if he were to have heard Dawn say that.

"I think Rolyn made a friend…" May said with a small smile.

"She has a tendency of doing that," Drew commented with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "I mean here you are." He said referring to how May had become fast friends with Rolyn before finding her place in the group. He silently thought that if Rolyn wasn't her friend, things would have been different, but he was confident they would still be together.

"Alright class, welcome to Coordinating…" The teacher began. She looked nice enough; not too old and not too young. By what May had been told, she was a champion Coordinator and retired about two years back to share her expertise with aspiring coordinators.

May didn't focus too much from there on out. She took mental note that they would be in this classroom only twice a week. Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays they would be in Andrew's Arena. They had actually taken a quick tour of the arena for the first twenty minutes of class, so for the next twenty five minutes the course would be explained just like the rest of May's classes.

Her blue eyes began to wander around the room falling on different faces. She recognized some from camp and some she was completely unsure of who they were but she caught them staring in her direction once n a while, probably because she was sitting so close with Drew. She noticed one familiar head of pin straight ebony hair and right on cue, steel eyes locked on May.

The brunette smiled and Vanessa smiled back, offering a small wave of her hand before turning to face forward, but not before shooting an unnoticed look in Patou's direction, although the golden haired girl suspected Vanessa would look her way at least once. She just chose to ignore her, besides, she was enjoying herself talking to Rolyn.

"I knew your last name sounded familiar…your parents work with my mother." Rolyn said with a look of realization prior to Patou telling her last name was Cross and her parents were renowned scientists from Sinnoh. "They used to work with my father…" The word father fell from her lips like dripping venom.

"Yea, but they didn't exactly agree with his morals. What's up with Mr. Hayden anyways and if your mother divorced him why do you guys still carry his last name?" Patou asked lowly with a shake of her head, her waist length blonde hair flipped as she did so.

"Darren sees life as a business and the name thing is just to avoid controversy because there is honor in the name Hayden…it just doesn't shine as brightly through Darren as it does with my grandparents and my Uncle." Rolyn said with a shrug. "Plus…Drew seems to be making up for the sins of the father." Rolyn said turning her brown eyes on her brother.

"He does seem like the type who just naturally deserves respect, although he'll still have to work for mine." Patou said as she glanced in Drew's direction as well. Rolyn cracked a smile.

"He'll earn it in no time…" She said confidently.

"Maybe…so is he and May together…like officially?" Patou asked carefully, her eyes flickering over to Vanessa for a fleeting moment. Rolyn's smile brightened as she nodded.

"Yea, the two of them are a little two perfect for each other. They balance each other out, ya know? I envy their relationship…" Rolyn breathed as she glanced over at Drew and May. Drew had just said something that caused May to slap his arm, but she was smiling nonetheless.

"What about you and Jason?" Patou questioned.

Rolyn's smile softened. "Jason…means a lot to me and I'm constantly afraid of losing him." She admitted. Patou suppressed a chuckle and this caused Rolyn's brow to furrow. "What's so funny?"

"Jason is dedicated to you Rolyn…I find it funny you have any doubts. Can Untouchables have doubts?" Patou joked perking a brow. Rolyn shot her a look, but her smile betrayed her.

She pursed her lips to hide the smile before shoving Patou's shoulder. "Oh c'mon, you can't blame me. I'm a girl. When I have a crush, it's only natural I have some doubts…"

"Well you shouldn't…" Patou muttered as she glanced across the room in the direction of one particular boy who didn't look anything short of bored. Rolyn followed her gaze and almost immediately smiled.

The boy had messy jet black hair that reminded her of Drew's, only difference was that it could have been messier. The dark color of his hair made his eyes more apparent though. They were a bright golden color that it almost looked unnatural. Rolyn thought that this boy could rival Alex in the bright and uncommon eye color department. Rolyn couldn't help but nod in approval. She would not deny that this boy was cute but now that she was with Jason, no guy could measure up.

"What's his name?" She finally asked.

"Who?" Patou asked quickly, trying to play off the fact that she was in fact, staring.

"The golden eyed cutie sitting by the window that you were just ogling." Rolyn said with a smirk Drew should have copywrited. "Don't deny you were staring because you were."

Patou hesitated before sighing in defeat. "His name is Ian Grey…"

"Hmm…Grey…ever talk to him?" Rolyn asked perking a brow. Patou didn't respond, instead she held back a smile.

"Ugh, when will this class end?" Dawn groaned slumping over her desk. May's brow furrowed as she stared at Dawn's frustrated expression.

"You're actually bored by a coordinating class?" She asked with a shake of her head.

"Well we don't do anything on the first day…" Dawn whined. "If Alex was here, things would be a bit more amusing."

* * *

"By the way I don't like you very much." Alex said as she offered Jason her sweetest smile. Jason glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before rolling them and slumping down in his seat. It has been forty five minutes of the same thing and he was just about ready to tear his hair out.

"I know Alex…" He muttered narrowing his eyes a bit. Paul, who was sitting on his left mimicked his actions, but that was only because a lot of things annoyed him and that included Alex's constant reminders of how much she disliked Jason. "I don't see why you don't like me though."

"Ya really wanna go there mate?" She laughed incredulously. Jason shrugged.

"No he doesn't…" Paul groaned.

"No I think he does."

"He doesn't." Paul argued.

"Okay first thing is first," Alex began poking Jason in the chest. Paul released another groan before banging his head down on the desk he sat at. Like the Coordinating class, they had taken a tour of the Rolyn Arena before retreating to the classroom to discuss the class and on what days it would be held in the arena. "Ya hurt Rolyn."

"I apologized," Jason argued.

"I did not accept it." Alex retorted.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Paul snapped. "Last time I checked, it was Rolyn's choice to forgive him and by the way they are constantly on each other in the most detestable of ways, I'd say she forgives him." Jason's cheeks flushed but he didn't let his embarrassment show through his emotions.

"Shut up Paul." Alex growled before turning back to Jason. "Your eyes…they creep me out."

"Why?" Jason practically gasped.

"They change color based on your emotions…that's just creepy." She said with an affirming nod. Jason rolled his eyes for what had to be the millionth time since that class had started. His annoyance caused his eyes to darken from bright green to a greenish gray and that caused Alex to point at them. "Look! That is so creepy! It's like he's possessed!"

* * *

"We all have gym next…that's something to look forward to." Rolyn said sarcastically as she made her way over towards where Drew, May and Dawn were sitting in coordinating. It was not that she was so far from them that they couldn't hear her, but she was a few desks away while she was talking to Patou. Goldie Locks, as Alex called her was at Rolyn's side, their newfound friendship that was based off of resentment had them enjoying one another's company.

"Oh…" May whimpered as her lips turned down into a frown.

"What's the matter May?" Dawn inquired perking a brow. May's nose wrinkled in disgust. Gym hasn't always been her best subject, but it was rather necessary if you wanted to be completely compared for your journey, that is if you decided to take one.

"Me and gym class haven't exactly been on friendly terms since…forever." May said rather sheepishly with a shrug of her shoulders. Dawn perked a brow at her and Rolyn had to suppress a chuckle.

"It can't be that bad for you. I mean most kids dread gym class but you look like you're about to head towards your execution." Rolyn expressed with a nonchalant wave of her hands. May's brow furrowed.

"Isn't it obvious she's just insecure about her horrid hand eye coordination and mobile skills all together?" Drew inserted with a devious smirk. Dawn's brow shot up, as did Patou's. Rolyn slapped a hand over her mouth, hiding the fact that she was in fact smiling at her friend's expense.

"Drew you are such a jerk!" May exclaimed taking her backpack and letting it swing. It hit him upside the head with a nice thud, compliments of the new English book May had received earlier on.

"Ow…" Drew groaned bringing a hand up to rub the now sore spot on his head where the backpack had come in contact with his skull. He shot May a glare and she glared right back. Funny part was, they didn't like each other any less.

"Apologize." May said sternly, her blue eyes darkening as they narrowed into slits. Drew stared her down for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Sorry sweetie," He muttered, pouring it on with the pet name. May smiled triumphantly before leaning over and placing a kiss on his forehead. Drew's cheeks flushed in response to the minor public display of affection.

"All is forgiven." She said in a matter of fact tone before giving a classic, cheerful May grin.

"I'm sorry but I'm beginning to understand just what I perceived wrong about you guys…" Patou spoke up, one perked. "You're all really weird." She laughed with an approving smile.

"Why thank you." Drew said rather sarcastically.

* * *

_There you go. I know it wasn't as eventful as it could have been, but I wanted to introduce another two new characters: Patou and Ian which is .'s OCs. There will probably be one more offered to me by Strawberry Mayhem. That will probably be it but I might add another guy for the sake of balance and such. I hope this is not two annoying, but everyone will tie together and original characters are fun to work with. If you think otherwise well…I don't know what to tell you. Thanks for reading and please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	5. Attack

_Alright I lost track of the last time I updated so I'm just going to do it once again. It's up to you people to hold me to my updating schedule. If I don't update two to three times a week I need a reminder. I usually don't update on weekends due to all the extra things I do on the weekend. This weekend is a long one; four days to be precise but Friday I'll be on the road so nothing that day but today and possibly tomorrow there will be updates. Okay I'm done rambling. Enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Five: Attack_

* * *

When the last bell of the day rang, May had jumped in surprise. Her head whipped back and forth like she expected to see someone holding a bell to her ear, but all she saw was Drew giving her the most strange look she has ever gotten. She blinked stupidly before realizing why he was offering her such a look; she had jumped from her sleep rather comically. Alex would have made a comment on the way May looked very similar to a Sentret caught in headlights, but she was too busy sleeping herself. The bells loud streak wasn't enough to pull her from her snoring fit.

"And the day is over…" Aden breathed as he stood up from his seat next to Alex. He, along with Paul, Drew and the sleeping beauty over there, shared this last period with May. It was a last minute course, or an annoying filler class as Paul had referred to it as. The teacher was dull and spoke slowly and the class went over basic common sense that all of them should already have.

If you had marvelous grades you could fly past the option of being dropped in a strategy course and obviously Drew, Aden, May and Paul were not the worst of all students and Alex had her greatest moments but if you were a sophomore, you had to have a full schedule which is what explained everyone but Drew. The green haired Hayden only decided to drop himself into this class because he knew May would be there.

"Who is going to wake up the dragon?" Paul muttered letting his eyes dart over to Alex who just jerked in her sleep, showing off the little line of spit that dribbled from her mouth. Paul made a face of disgust before rolling his eyes.

"Nose goes." May said quickly as her pointer finger flew up to her nose. Drew immediately mimicked her actions as did Paul surprisingly which left Aden looking oblivious for a moment before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh come on…" He whined grabbing at his hair. "Waking her up is a fate worse than death!" He exclaimed gesturing to the purple haired heiress. Drew covered up his urge to laugh with a cough and May offered a sympathetic smile.

"Well, she is more soft towards you Aden; you're the only one she wouldn't kill on the spot…" Paul breathed. "Now, go ahead and wake her up." A ghost of a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. Aden narrowed his eyes at him; he was enjoying this.

"Stop making such a big deal about it and wake her up so we can leave." Drew said gesturing to Alex. The classroom was completely cleared out at this point. Even the teacher had scampered out when he had the chance.

"Can't we just leave her here?" He whimpered.

"Aden…" May said scornfully.

"Aden…"

Everyone jump in surprise at the fact that Alex had mimicked May in her slip, minus for the fact that her tone was less scorning and more admiring. Looks were exchanged and Aden's dark eyes widened a bit as Alex shifted in her sleep, her lips pulling into a soft smile. There was an awkward silence before Drew cleared his throat.

"She's calling for you." He muttered bringing a hand up to cover the crooked smile that was coming to his lips. Paul did the same while May just stared on with wide eyes.

"Okay not a word of that to anyone…" Aden practically growled. "You may be the one spreading it around, but I'm the one that is going to have to feel her wrath…" He breathed before turning to Alex. He sighed in exasperation before placing a hand on her shoulder and nudging it gently. "Alex?"

Everyone took a step back. Aden shot them a look before rolling his eyes.

"Alex…wake up." Aden tried a second time as he nudged her shoulder a bit more roughly. There was a pregnant pause and Aden moved to nudge her again, only to jump back when her head flew up and she jumped from her seat.

"It's the end of the day, isn't it?" She asked turning towards May. The brunette simply nodded and Alex smiled brightly before using her sleeve to wipe at her mouth. It was almost like she wasn't asleep five seconds ago. "Alright, let's get outta here."

The pink eyed girl skipped her way out of the classroom after snatching up her backpack. Her four friends stared after her in slight confusion and Paul was the first to follow her, not seeing the point in just standing there despite the anomalous moment that had just occurred. Aden sighed for what had to have been the fifth time before going after him.

"Patou was right…" May sighed with a shake of her head. "We are all really weird."

"Alex more than the rest of us." Drew muttered taking her hand in his and leading her towards the door.

Weaving through the hundreds of teenagers who just wanted to leave the school as soon as possible was a bit of a hassle but in a matter of minutes, Drew and May had caught up with Alex, Aden and Paul who had already found Dawn, Rolyn, Jason and Patou who were all standing off to the side on the main steps.

"Ah, there they are." Alex said with a smile as she pointed out May and Drew. "I told ya they were right behind me." She said in a matter of fact tone as she wagged her finger in Rolyn's face. Said girl rolled her eyes before waving at May and her brother.

"Hey, how was strategy course?" She asked with a knowing smile. Everyone in Pokémon Masters knew that strategy course wasn't exactly the most fun or exciting class you could have, that is why Rolyn had immediately signed up for fashion design eighth period when she had the chance, a class she had come to realize she shared with Patou. Jason had sat in the class, having a free period then and only wanting to be with her

"Is there another way to express extremely boring without saying extremely boring?" May questioned perking a brow.

"Not really." Jason said with a shake of his head.

"What about dull." Rolyn offered.

"And lackluster," Patou added.

"What about mind numbing?" Marina said with a shrug as she approached the group with Jimmy in tow.

"And dreary and bland." Dawn finished.

"Alright!" Jason exclaimed. "I get it…" He breathed shaking his head. He started muttering under his breath about know-it-alls and this caused Rolyn to laugh lightly.

"Well…" Alex began. "Now that the school day is over, what are we going to do? I mean I have no intentions of going straight home. I'm not a loser."

"It doesn't make you a loser when you go straight home after school Alex." Dawn retorted in a matter of fact tone. "Some people need to get home, or they're tired or they want to study."

"So you're saying that they could possibly be sheltered, lazy or just a dork?" Alex questioned perking a brow. Dawn gave her a blank look which she responded to with an all too bright smile. "And we are back to my initial question; what are we doing now that school has finally come to an end?"

"Why don't we walk into the city? That's what I usually do after school…plus I live in the city." Patou offered with a smile.

"That's a great idea!" Marina agreed with a nod. "I don't even remember the last time I was in the city."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn questioned perking a brow. "I just took you shopping in the city two days ago."

"And it's those moments of my life that are always blocked from my memory to hinder emotional and physical instability." Marina retorted smartly. Dawn pouted and Patou couldn't help but wonder if shopping with the navy haired girl was that traumatic.

"Well we can go shopping if any of you brought money…and I can take you to the studio I live in." Patou said with a sort of careless shrug.

"Yes!" Dawn squealed pumping a fist into the air.

"We can pass by my grandparents shop on the way into the city." Alex offered with a careless wave of her hand. "I want to drop off my stuff anyways."

"Oh, we can check out my mother's shop too. It's a café and a boutique. She loves making jewelry." May added with a smile.

"Alright then why are we still here?" Rolyn questioned glancing up at Jason.

"Um…I think I'll sit this one out." He said, more to her than to anyone else. Rolyn pouted and he frowned slightly at the sight. He didn't like seeing her upset and him being the cause, not after everything they had to work through.

"I don't think I'm going either." Drew breathed shoving his hands into his pockets. His eyes fell on May who didn't look as unpleased as Rolyn. She understood why he wouldn't want to go. Shopping with six girls was not exactly Drew's idea of a good time so she wouldn't pressure him into going.

"Okay, Paul is automatically ruled out as well because…he's Paul." Alex breathed. "What about you two?" She asked pointing from Jimmy to Aden.

Jimmy shrugged before shaking his head. "I'll head over to Drew's."

"Who invited you?" Drew asked incredulously. Jimmy shrugged a second time.

"Dude, can I chill at your house?" Jimmy asked. Drew opened his mouth to retort but Jimmy cut him off. "Yes? Okay thanks…"

"I'll just go with Jimmy and Drew." Aden said quickly.

"Alright, girl's time out it is." Alex said with a crooked smile. "Ladies, shall we?" She finished before walking down the main stairs of the school building. Dawn and Patou followed, engaging in their own conversation about the best places to shop. Marina gave Jimmy a quick peck on the lips before going after them.

"See ya later Hatter." She said with a bright smile while pulling down the brim of his cap.

"Hatter?" Jason laughed.

"Bye Boo Bear." Rolyn said wrapping her arms around Jason's neck in a brief hug before jogging to catch up with Marina. The two girls linked arms and went to join the others down by the curb.

"Boo Bear?" Jimmy laughed pointing at Jason mockingly.

Drew rolled his eyes before turning to May. "I'll talk to you later." He said lowly before leaning in towards her and placing a brief, tender kiss on her cheek. May's entire face flushed as he pulled away with a crooked smile on his face. "Have fun…"

May nodded numbly. She hated how he left her speechless with the smallest of gestures. "Bye." She said quickly before scampering off to catch up with her friends.

* * *

"See, I told you walking into the city after school was a great idea." Patou laughed as she spun around once at the head of the group of girls that were trekking down on of the few nonmoving sidewalks. Behind her all the Dragonite girls looked rather indifferent. May, Dawn and Rolyn looked cold, Alex look annoyed and Marina was the only one holding on tight to her composure rather than complaining about the wind every few seconds like Dawn.

It seemed like a fun idea at first. They had made their stop at Alex's grandparents shop but they didn't stick around long. Alex's grandmother would have caught them in a mind numbing conversation if they stuck around so Alex threw her backpack into the shop and ran. May's mother shop wasn't that far off as well and they could go shopping right after that to Dawn's excitement, but with the dropping temperature it felt more like the winter solstice, rather than the beginning of autumn.

"Why are we walking in the freezing cold again?" Alex asked crossing her arms over her chest. Patou turned towards her and flashed her that same mocking smile she had offered earlier that day. Alex grit her teeth. Patou obviously took some amusement out of annoying Alex. The purple haired girl had to respect Goldie Locks for having the nerve.

"I didn't want to go home." Rolyn admitted.

"I want to go shopping." Dawn squealed.

"Fresh air after a long school day does you some good." Marina sighed as a small smile came to her lips. She seemed the most content.

"It's fun just to hang out." May offered with an affirming nod.

Alex stared at the four of them for a moment before sticking out her tongue childishly.

"We're almost at my mom's shop anyways." May reassured with a dismissing wave of her hand. "We'll be able to warm up in and we can have a snack before dying – I mean going shopping with Dawn."

"I thought you were different May." Dawn practically gasped.

"I am…it's just when you get to shopping it's an unexplainable experience…one that closely resembles dying." May said carefully while smiling sheepishly. Dawn gave her a blank stare before rolling her eyes.

"Whatever…" Dawn muttered.

"Hey May!"

The brunette glanced over her shoulder at the call of her name and smiled at the sight of the ebony haired girl approaching her. Vanessa gave an almost forced smile as May paused for her to catch up. May also took note that Brianna and Naomi were following her from behind and one girl May didn't recognize stood at Vanessa's side. The rest of the girls paused after seeing May stop and there was a sudden change in the atmosphere as they noticed why.

Rolyn immediately frowned at the sight of the four girls obviously knowing them to some extent, Naomi and Brianna mostly from camp. Alex narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips while Marina crossed her arms over her chest. Dawn perked a brow, paying no mind to the fact that Patou looked uneased at the sight of Vanessa.

"May, I'm glad I managed to catch you."

"Oh, this is May…" The nameless girl spoke with a smile. She had chocolate brown hair that made her hazel eyes pop. She was a bit shorter than Vanessa and her skin tone was lightly tanned rather than fair. Her eyes reminded May of a cats eyes. May recognized this cat eyed girl from her battle class.

"Well if it isn't the infamous merry band of stalkers?" Alex inserted before May could respond to the greeting. The brunette was a bit confused by the accusation and shot Alex a look. Vanessa narrowed her eyes at Alex as did her nameless companion. Brianna and Naomi remained indifferent.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" May questioned placing a hand on Alex's shoulder and forcing her to turn so that they were looking eye to eye. "Vanessa is nice and we know Naomi and Brianna from camp."

"Yea and we know them as a more notorious band of fan girls…" Rolyn breathed locking a narrowed eyed glare on the still nameless glare. "Vanessa is the president of the 'We-Love-Drew' club and Annabelle is a player for both Jason and Drew. Naomi and Brianna are also part of Drew's stalkers."

"We're not stalkers Rolyn…" Annabelle breathed in a sweet southern bell accent. "We just believe in vocalizin' our enjoyment and love for our fandoms."

"Well while your _fandom_ is my boyfriend, we have a problem." Rolyn retorted. "And its Princess Hayden to you…" She added playing the Princess card. This was the only she would.

"Wait…you're a fan girl Vanessa?" May questioned locking eyes with Vanessa. Those liquid steel eyes suddenly hardened as Vanessa's sweet smile turned crooked. May noticed the change, mostly in her eyes and frowned.

"Fan girl is such a derogatory term…I prefer admirer and my admiration for Drew certainly surpasses yours which is why I called out to you." Vanessa breathed clamping her hands before her, trying to look innocent. "You being officially together with Drew has set you in a very bad place. As the leader of the 'We-Love-Drew' club it is only fair that I advise you to break it off now so there is less of an issue than there needs to be."

May's lips pursed. "Excuse me?" She breathed

"May, let me handle this…" Alex breathed pulling May back. "EXCUSE ME?" She practically screamed. "I don't know who ya think ya are but I advise ya ta step off before I break your necks."

"My dad's a cop." Naomi piped up.

"My father's a judge." Alex retorted. Naomi cowered behind Annabelle.

"Now darlin'," Annabelle began with another sweet smile. "There ain't no need ta get all hostile or anythang. We just wanted ta give ya'll fair warnin'…ya know before the game really sets in." Annabelle shot Rolyn a specific look that Rolyn scoffed at in return.

"You're telling me to break up with my boyfriend." May basically corrected.

"Exactly…" Vanessa breathed with a smile as though this was a casual conversation. "I am so glad you understand."

"No!" May retorted shaking her head.

"No you don't understand or…?"

"No, I will not break up with Drew because his fan girls are jealous and couldn't get a chance with him if they tried." May snapped shaking her head.

"May, I'm sure you should have saw this coming…I mean Patricia must have given you a heads up." Vanessa said shooting Patou a look. Patou lowered her graze as she stood behind Rolyn. "She was such a dedicated member to the cause at one point but she lacked the passion to really carry the torch in Drew's name."

"Patou?" Rolyn questioned.

"She was a group hoppah too." Annabelle said with an affirming nod. "Gushin' ovah Jason one day and fawnin' over Aden the next. She was a Flygon girl all the way."

Alex turned a narrowed eyed gaze on Patou at that bit of information. Rolyn clenched her hands into fists as she took a step towards Annabelle. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here because in case you have forgotten…May is in fact Drew's girlfriend but…"

"He will do just about anything for sister dearest." Dawn finished. "Rolyn is his right hand after all."

"I usually don't put in bad words for people because I trust my _brother's_ judgment but if I have to, I will not hesitate to slander your names." Rolyn growled putting her influence to what she considered good use. This was probably why they were referred to as Untouchables because there were these rare moments they would remind people of their power. In the case of fan girls it was almost necessary.

"Alright…" Vanessa breathed. "We didn't want to cause any trouble…honestly we didn't. But since we obviously know that none of you will separate from Drew, Jason or Jimmy…" Vanessa trailed off addressing Marina for the first time.

The light blue haired girl was a bit caught off guard. No one had ever told her or even hinted towards her breaking it off for the sake of crazed fandoms. Vanessa wasn't even a Jimmy fan girl which caused Marina to furrow her brow and narrow her eyes into one of her rare glowers.

"We'll simply have ta take mattahs inta our own hands." Annabelle breathed. "Well have a wonderful afternoon ladies."

With that, Vanessa offered one last smile before turning to leave in the direction they had come. Annabelle followed close at her side and Brianna and Naomi didn't hesitate to follow knowing they weren't exactly wanted with the Dragonite crew.

"Okay…" Rolyn breathed pinching the bridge of her nose before turning to Patou. "We need to talk."

* * *

"Okay, yes Vanessa, Annabelle and I…associated." Patou began as she tossed her bag to the floor. After making a quick and slightly tension filled stop at May's mother's shop, they had decided to skip shopping due to the fan girl ordeal and to Dawn's dismay to get some things straightened out. "How I was associated with them…well I was what you call a closet fan girl."

"Those are the most respectable kind…" Marina admitted as she shut the door to Patou's home behind her being as she was the last one to walk through it. The home was large and modernly dressed giving it a chic look. It had three bedrooms and rested at the top of a building Darren Hayden had invested in. "I mean they still are fan girls but they keep their admiration on a normal scale."

"I was also a club hopper…" Patou admitted. "I never liked letting anyone know that I was in these fan girl oriented clubs so I switched every couple of weeks. At first it was Paul, then Jimmy, then Aden, Jason and finally Drew…that is where things became different."

"I knew there was something wrong with you." Alex muttered with a shake of her head. "But despite that, I'm lovin' this place ya got here…nice digs…" She trailed off plopping down in a white arm chair.

"Ignore her and please continue." Rolyn urged taking a seat on the couch. Patou sat on her right and May sat on her left while Marina and Dawn took the white loveseat opposite to them.

"Well when you joined 'We-Love-Drew', it was difficult to be rid of it I guess." Patou said with a shrug. "Vanessa uses the girls in that club to better her chances with Drew. She claims it is our common goal for at least one girl in the club to be with Drew because we are one body of Drew oriented believers."

"That's…disturbing." Marina muttered.

"Try straight up loony!" Alex scoffed. "That Vanessa chick is messed up in the head not only with her morals but the fact that she believes she'll ever have a chance with Drew. He and May are tighter than skinny jeans on a Snorlax."

"Yea well it didn't take me long to realize that and the fact that she's the worst bully you'll ever meet." Patou spat in disgust. "I decided that idolizing made me one of the crowd and I didn't exactly want that and this boy managed to show me what it was like to just…be myself."

"Ian Grey?" Rolyn questioned lowly.

"Whoa, the cute boy from coordinating?" Dawn piped up with a small smile.

"Yea…I started to like Ian, but once a fan girl, always a fan girl as Vanessa once said. She threatened to ruin any chances I had with Ian if I didn't follow her around diligently like the way Naomi and Brianna do. I guess that was what ignited my resentment towards you guys…I pictured you all like Vanessa and the rest of them." Patou admitted.

"But now you know we're anything but…" Marina said with a nod. "Sure, there are times that the temptation to abuse our power is a bit overwhelming and we have a lot of influence as far as sociality and finances but we're just a group of friends…"

"That was made pretty clear." Patou laughed. "I'm really sorry about Vanessa…I honestly did expect this from her…and the fact that she's acting so quickly makes me worry."

"About what?" May finally inserted.

"She recently thought it would be helpful to unite all the fan girl clubs under one umbrella entitled the Flygon Cabinet." Patou sighed with a shake of her head. "She said I inspired her with my club hopping."

"Oh, she is way past loony…" Alex grumbled.

"She's nothing to worry about." Rolyn said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Right May?"

The brunette lifted her gaze to see all eyes on her. Taking in a deep breath through her nose, May put on her best smile before nodding. "Yea, she's nothing to worry about…" Strangely enough she didn't know why she felt as though she needed to convince herself more than the others.

* * *

_There you have it. Chapter five and already some fan girl drama is starting up. There is some opening up of Patou as well. We know where she comes from but there is still a bit to unravel about her. Only time will completely open things up. I'm so tired right now…oh and if there are any problems with Annabelle's dialect, just…bear with me. I'm trying to make things seriously picture perfect. I want the story to be a movie in your eyes. Well anyways, please review and thanks for reading._

_~Rolyn~_


	6. Friendship

_My sincerest apologies for the wait. My goodness, only five chapters in and I'm already slacking, but I have had a lot of work to do lately. School is destroying me at the moment. The stress will soon consume me and devour my soul. Oh the perils of one's senior year. I will survive…hopefully and I will update because I have too much already planned out to simply let it hang. I'm sure you all would agree that it's almost necessary to update._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Six: Friendship_

* * *

Marina released and exasperated sigh as she trudged into her performing arts study class that was located in the grand High school theater of Pokémon Masters. It was finally Friday making the first week of school almost completely over. She couldn't wait for that final bell to ring because in all honesty she simply wanted to relax and possibly chill out with her best friends and her boyfriend.

The week has been…stressful to say the least. Ever since Monday she had been silently worrying about that Vanessa girl along with the many other eccentric fan girls that seemed to make it a life ambition to ruin the happiness of other's because of their jealousy. Jimmy's fan girls knew better though…well they _did_ but Vanessa and Annabelle certainly didn't help that.

Plopping down in her seat, Marina released and exasperated sigh as her eyes narrowed. Vanessa was an adversary that she certainly would have to analyze and monitor carefully. That was what she and the Dragonite girls did. When they were threatened they all worked together to be rid of the threat. Being the most logical, Marina found it almost necessary to look at most of the technicalities.

"Hey,"

Marina almost jumped, having been ripped by her thoughts at the sudden voice that must have called out to her. The person was close and she was far off from the rest of the class by a couple of seats.

Glancing up she took in the sweet smile of a bright brown eyed girl; that was the first thing Marina noticed about her…it was the eyes. They weren't a strange color like Alex's but they were such a bright brown that you simply had to notice them first. Her shoulder length black hair only made her eyes that much brighter and her skin was a light brown color, probably a shade lighter than Rolyn's, Marina presumed.

The girl was rather short as well, about an inch shorter than Alex who was the shortest Dragonite girls. She looked like a desi doll in the school uniform. Marina forced a fleeting smile as she turned towards the stranger that stood awkwardly, but still had an outgoing smile on her face.

"You're Marina Sanchez, correct?" The girl asked with a small nod of the head. Marina hesitated a bit, shamefully surprised that someone didn't know who she was. Usually they would have immediately associated her with the other Dragonite girls…or her role as junior year student body president…or the fact that she was a prominent model.

"Yea, that's me…" Marina breathed tucking some stray aqua colored hair behind her ear. Her smile finally turned relaxed at the sudden excitement that came over this short stranger.

"Alright, I was hoping I could meet you. I love performing…all types really, which is why I have coordinating every other day, but I was wondering while I'm here in this particular class, you could help me out? I mean you are the best when it comes to basic performing with Pokémon…" The girl babbled before taking a seat next to Marina. The older girl blinked. "I'm sorry I'm just…excited to actually meet you."

"Why?" Marina asked with honest curiosity. She may have been well known but she certainly wasn't a celebrity or anything.

"Because you are so amazing at what you do…" The girl said gently. Marina couldn't help but smile softly at her tone. "My name is Samai by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you Samai." Marina said with a smile as she extended out her hand to the bright eyed girl. Samai beamed before clasping her hand with Marina's and sharing a brief shake.

As Samai pulled away she relaxed in her seat with a sigh. "So I noticed you were deep in thought earlier…" She began carefully not wanting to pry on a subject that may not concern her. Marina locked eyes with her for a fleeting moment before forcing a smile and giving a single shrug.

"Yea, I'm just dealing with some…strangeness when it comes to drama." Marina breathed while shaking her head.

"Already with the drama?" Samai laughed while perking one brow. Marina's lips twisted to the side. "It's only the first week of school. Can't you Untouchables avoid that kind of controversy for more than a few days?"

"Untouchable?" Marina questioned lowly. Patou was the only that ever called any of the Dragonite girls or Flygon boys, Untouchables to their face. Now she used it as more of a term of endearment rather than an insult ever since Rolyn and she have become such quick friends. Patou took to the group easily but they weren't getting ahead of themselves and considering her a Dragonite girl…not yet at least.

"Oh, sorry…" Samai apologized with a sheepish smile. "Ever since Patricia basically attacked you guys on Monday people have been taken to calling you all Untouchables more out loud and under their breath…I mean I don't intend to insult you…"

"I understand…" Marina breathed with a nod and a gentle smile. "We've gotten used to the term anyways. We look at it as a positive…a representation of our great ability and determination to stay at the top rather than the bottom." She said carefully.

Samai nodded slowly. "So the drama…would it have anything to do with fan girls?" She asked lowly as though mentioning the infamous group of fanatic admirers would cause an uproar.

"That obvious?"

"Well they have been pretty intense for the first week of school. They usually hold off on their attacks for at least a month after school starts." Samai said with a shrug. Marina nodded in agreement. She couldn't help but worry about how determined these girls were to be so inclined to start their little games early in the year.

It only encouraged her to worry and ponder on a retaliation all the more.

* * *

"What's with the long face mate?" Alex cooed as she took May's hand in her own. The pouting brunette slumped in her seat at the picnic table in the school court yard that they decided to meet at after school and shook her head. Drew, who was sitting next to her with his arm draped lazily around her shoulder rolled his eyes.

"A fan girl tripped her in the hall way and everyone laughed." He explained in a flat tone. May whimpered before dropping her head onto the table. Drew failed to mention the way said nameless fan girl attempted to flirt with him prior to tripping his girlfriend.

Eons ago Drew would have indulged in the attention; even if the fan girls were annoying, he never passed up a chance to have his ego stroked, although May has changed that for the better. There was no doubt he was a cocky, arrogant jerk still, but now he was a cocky arrogant jerk with a girlfriend…one who he really cared about and there was no way he was going to let anything get in between them.

"Oh no…" Alex said with an incredulous smile that quickly flipped into a scowl. "Point out the chick and you won't have ta worry about her any more. I don't appreciate it when those desperate dogs mess with mah girls."

"Calm down Alex…" Drew breathed with a lazy wave of her hand. "I already took care of it." He finished giving her a knowing look. By took care of it he meant that the poor girl must be locked in a bathroom stall bawling her eyes out after everything he said. Normally Drew wasn't so uncouth towards people, but he wasn't about to let anything happen to May and him not do something about it.

"Alright…then why is May still so upset?" Alex questioned gesturing to May who had yet to lift her head up from the table. Drew glanced at her and frowned a little before reaching out to stroke her head affectionately.

"She's just embarrassed…" He said lowly. Alex glanced between him and May before leaning back in her seat.

"Poor May…" Dawn cooed with a shake of her head. "She's not used to the abuse…"

In response to the comment a muffled noise came from May that had people exchanging confused looks. After a pregnant pause Rolyn finally decided to speak up. "What was that May?" She asked gently.

"How could you ever get used to girls going after your boyfriend and making your life a living hell?" May said after lifting her head and narrowing her eyes into a glare that was locked on nothing.

"You _don't_ get used to it." Rolyn responded with a shake of her head.

"You just deal with it." Dawn finished for her. "Not that I have a boyfriend or anything but Paul's fan girls pretty much hate me." She added quickly giving Paul a brief look. His gaze narrowed, not at her, but at the fact that people bothered her because of him. She wasn't his girlfriend so why would they treat her that way?

"We understand it would be hard to cope with though…" Rolyn said with a nod. "But we are there for you. That's how we deal with it."

"Yea just choke it down and trust that this won't change anything Maple." Jason said with a crooked smile. "I'm positive that there is no amount of boys that could sway Rolyn's decision about being with me."

"I wouldn't be too sure…" Alex commented. Both Rolyn and Jason shot her a death glare. Patou who had been sitting between Rolyn and Alex had to suppress her laughter. After a week of hanging around the "Untouchables" practically nonstop, she has come to realize that it was one of the most amusing experiences of her life.

"I think Jason is trying to say that no matter what, nothing is gonna change things. No amount of fan girl attacks could ruin what you and Drew have and you'll always have your friends to back you up." Patou summarized with a reassuring smile. May locked eyes with the golden haired girl and smiled thankfully in return.

"Hey, she's almost as insightful as Marina…" Alex laughed.

"Someone say my name?"

Everyone glanced in the direction of the new voice to see Marina coming towards them, her hand tightly interlocked with Jimmy's and a stranger they had not seen before coming up behind the couple. What they noticed first, just as Marina did, was her bright brown eyes that smiled with the kind of excitement that went along with meeting the figurative celebrities that were the "Untouchables".

"Hey Blue…whose the midget?" Alex said gesturing to the bright brown eyed girl. Marina shot her a look and Alex retaliated with a coy smile. Drew couldn't help but roll his eyes at Alex's brash behavior and tendency to come up with strange if not insulting nicknames.

"Guys, this is Samai," Marina said gesturing to the bright eyed girl at her side. Samai gave a fleeting nervous smile before waving quickly. "Samai these are the guys." Marina said offering a bright smile.

"Yo," Alex said with a two finger salute.

"Nice to meet you!" Dawn said waving frantically.

"Hey," Rolyn said with a nod.

"Hi Samai…" May said forcing a smile.

"Samai is a double mastery. She's in my performing class but every other day she'll be in coordinating." Marina explained.

"Oh cool!" Dawn laughed. "More friends in that class." She finished in that optimistic manner that only Dawn could pull off.

"Yea that is cool. May, Drew, Patou and I are in that class so you'll be among friends." Rolyn said with affirming nod.

"Thanks," Samai said as her smile brightened. "Ah, Marina I have to head home but I'll text you alright?" She said turning towards Marina. The blue haired girl nodded before wrapping an arm around Samai in a half hug. Samai returned the hug before turning to the rest of them. "Nice meeting you all."

Samai waved before turning on her heel and leaving the group behind. There was a pregnant pause as they all watched the bright eyed girl go before Alex released a long sigh and stood up from her seat, stretching her arms over her head like she had been sitting for hours rather than a couple of minutes.

"Well…I don't trust her." She breathed with a smile. Marina gave her an incredulous look.

"Why?" She questioned. "Samai is nice."

"Too nice…plus I don't trust short people." Alex said with an affirming nod of her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, a somewhat proud smile pulling at her lips. Marina stared at her blankly.

"If I'm not mistaken…" Aden began, speaking up for the first time and making his presence known. "You are the shortest Dragonite girl, but correct me if I'm wrong." Alex slowly turned towards him, shooting him a glare. Aden always enjoyed pointing out Alex's lack of height considering he was the tallest out of the Flygon boys.

Anyone else would find his height intimidating…if they didn't know him. Plus he was a "lanky pansy" as Alex once put it.

"What's ya point Stretch?" She shot back.

"Well," Aden began with a sigh. "If you don't trust short people, you don't trust yourself considering you are in fact short…"

There was an awkward silence.

"I still don't see your point." Alex said with a shake of her head. Aden blinked.

"The point is shut up." Paul snapped out of nowhere.

"Keep your anger issues to yourself there Paul…just take deep breaths. It's like you're a girl constantly PMSing." Alex said muttering the last part under her breath. Dawn's eyes widened and Paul shot her a dangerous look that she paid no mind.

May shook her head as a small smile began to slowly pull at her lips. Her friends were crude, yes; they were misunderstood and estranged yet civilized and popular. It was weird being among them. Since school has started, May has began to notice just how much her group of friends truly had two sides. They were uptight when they weren't together as a whole…all of them just wanted to be comfortable and that comfort existed within one another.

"Alright, as much as I love hanging around school more than it is necessary with you slack jaw collection of nitwits, I would rather be at home…" Paul practically growled. No one seemed fazed by the blatant insult. It was common when dealing with Paul. No one even tried to stop him as he got up to leave.

Well…no one but Dawn.

"Are you walking home?" She questioned, quickly standing to her feet. Paul stared at her blankly for a moment and she stared right back, expectantly.

"Fine, you can come…" He muttered knowing where she was going with that one question. Dawn made a small, happy noise before she took up her bag and practically danced over to his side. The two of them did live in the same direction. "If you stop to look in one store, I'm leaving you, am I clear?"

"Crystal…" Dawn said with an affirming nod and a mock salute. Paul rolled his eyes before he turned to leave. Dawn whipped around to wave frantically at her friends at least once before facing forward and attempting to engage Paul in conversation.

"She tries so hard…" Alex breathed with a shake of her head. "Things just need ta flow naturally ya know?" Everyone at the table was aware of the school girl crush Dawn had on Paul just as they were aware of Alex's feelings for Aden so no one disagreed with the purple haired girl's comment.

"Sometimes things need to be pushed for them to ever get anywhere…" Marina countered. "I mean I wasn't necessarily pressured into expressing my feelings for Jimmy, but it was recommended to me."

"By who?" Jimmy asked perking a brow. Marina's cheeks flushed lightly.

"Well I knew you before I knew Rolyn, Dawn and Alex so practically the second day after we met, they ganged up on me." Marina admitted lowering her head in embarrassment. Jimmy laughed a silent laugh.

"And it still took you three years to finally admit your feelings!" Rolyn pointed out.

"After Jimmy admitted his first." Marina corrected. "Penalize me for being a little old fashioned and wanting to be courted." She added turning her nose up in the air.

"What age do ya live in?" Alex snorted with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't see you with a boyfriend." Marina retorted with a cruel smirk. Alex puffed up her cheeks that were turning a bright shade of red at this point as Marina's teal eyes darted over to Aden who suddenly became anxious at the mention of Alex and boyfriends.

"I don't need one." Alex growled

"You've already made that clear months ago and our rebuttal will be the same." Rolyn stated in a matter of fact tone.

"We never said you need one…but there is a difference between needing someone and wanting them...sometimes it can be both." May expressed offering a small smile in Drew's direction. He smirked at her in return understanding the underlying message. "It's great that you want to be independent."

"But talk to the hand if ya don't got a man sistah!" Rolyn said standing from her seat and shoving her palm in Alex's face. It just so happened to be the hand with the promise ring on it. The accented Dragonite girl muttered something no wished to repeat under her breath before slapping Rolyn's hand out of her face.

"What about Goldie Locks over there," Alex said jerking her thumb towards Patou who was sitting on the right of Aden. The turquoise eyed girl perked a brow in question wondering why she was suddenly getting thrown under the bus. "She's admitted ta crushing on that Grey kid and yet she does nothin' about it. I don't see ya shoving your hand up in her face."

"Ian Grey?" Jason questioned, his brow shooting up.

"Yup, he's in our coordinating class." Drew confirmed with a nod. "You know him?"

"Battled him once when we were younger…he beat me pretty bad which is why I decided to become a trainer rather than a coordinator or a breeder…His father asked my mother for legal help pertaining to your father as well actually." Jason said carefully.

"That explains why you had no idea what you were gonna focus on before you went to camp and then suddenly you walk in with the ambition of being a trainer." Rolyn said lowly. "But it's strange how a coordinator would influence you into being a trainer."

"Yea, Riley says she became a coordinator by watching me, not a trainer." May added supporting Rolyn's argument.

"Well you try getting brutally beaten and having your ego stomped to death and not want to focus solely on battle skills. It's bad enough the guy has appeal skills to top it all off." Jason grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's true…" Patou said with a sort of admiring smile. "Ian is pretty good next to Ray Sanchez who everyone considers to be the next prince in line once Drew passes over the baton…gosh I hate our social cast system…"

"Oh yea," Alex breathed. "I almost forgot about Marina's little cousin." She said looking towards the blue haired beauty. Marina smiled proudly. Her young cousin had a lot going for him if he as an eighth grader got ahead of a sophomore in High school when it came to social casting and skills.

"Isn't he Riley's boyfriend?" Drew questioned, pointedly towards May. The brunette nodded with a smile, still feeling accomplished that she aided and bring the two young coordinators together.

"He's uplifting that girl in social standing…that's for sure." Rolyn said with a nod. "Riley is sweet and she has something, but he's really making her reach her potential."

"How do you know?" Drew questioned.

"I keep up with everything social Drew. Even when I'm playing, I'm working." Rolyn retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Plus the girl is making herself known, shy or not. A little birdie told me that she's doing really well in the coordinating class over on the middle school campus. We might have to drop by and give one of her performances a look over."

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking…are you?" Marina asked carefully.

"It's occurred to me." Rolyn responded

"You're thinking too far ahead." Marina threw back.

"I'm just thinking about possibilities!" Rolyn exclaimed.

"Okay for the people who can't read minds, would you care to explain?" Aden questioned with a shrug.

"Rolyn is thinking about who will be the next group in power. The Dragonite girls and the Flygon boys obviously hold the power now, but she's thinking too far into the future!" Marina said shooting Rolyn a glare.

"I can't even believe you even worry about that…" Patou grumbled still being on opposing side of people having too much power.

"It's just…a society thing." Rolyn said waving off Patou's comment with a wave of her hand.

"That's why you were looking into Riley?" May asked lowly. "You think she'll be the next Princess?"

"I didn't think I would evah see the day where Rolyn would even contemplate a possible candidate ta take her place. Becoming the Princess ain't about just skill. It's about character and personality…" Alex said.

"Why are we even thinking about this? The first week of school just ended." Marina pointed out quickly.

"You just say that because you know that the destruction of our house comes along with you graduating before Dawn, May, Alex and I." Rolyn said lowly with a shake of her head. Marina snapped her mouth shut. "Once graduating time comes around we won't be around each other as much as we used to be and since you and most of the guys are graduating in two years rather than three…I've just been thinking..."

"Start thinking again when the end of my senior year comes." Marina said firmly. "Plus we need to get the house completely constructed before we tear it down and start all over. Don't we have to add one more support beam?"

Rolyn's expression lit up.

"Wait, wait, wait…what are ya talkin bout?" Alex inserted perking a brow and slamming her palms down on the table. "Are ya hintin' towards what I think you're hintin' towards?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

Rolyn smiled broadly while nodding. May's brow furrowed in confusion as Alex's eyes widened. Alex turned her pink eyes on Patou and May followed her gaze. The gears started turning in her head as all attention was directed on Patou who was beginning to look nervous by the way everyone was looking at her.

"Okay in the words of Aden, for those who cannot read minds, would anyone care to explain?" Patou finally said as her eyes darted from person to person.

"Well…Patou when we make friends…the ones we know can benefit us…the ones we know we can trust and care about get the chance of possibly becoming a Dragonite girl." Marina explained with a smile.

"It's not like a cult or a club or some crazy get together of the rich and powerful, but it is just a name we give to a friendship we have faith will last." May added with a smile. At first even she didn't understand what it truly meant to be given the title as a Dragonite girl…but now she did and she was glad she wasn't the last one. You can never have too many friends.

"It's not like we go through possible candidates each time some girl comes along." Alex added firmly. "We just naturally take ta one anothah. May was the first girl in a while ta ever mesh in so quickly and perfectly. I didn't think we needed anyone else, but I guess mah opinion hardly mattahs anymore."

"Shut up Alex, we all know you love Patou." Drew chided. Alex huffed in response but did not deny it. In all honesty, Alex may pick on the girl due to her resentment towards them when they first met, but Patou had nerve…nerve that Alex respected.

"Over the course of the week I've found a real friend in you Patou…we all have. You see something in us that even we don't want to admit to…so I think I speak for everyone, including Dawn who ran off with her man when we say that we would be honored for you to take on the Dragonite girl name." Rolyn said.

Patou blinked in surprise as the girls awaited her response. It was strange…how the offer seemed so formal. Over the course of five days, Patou was beginning to understand a lot about both groups in power. They even learned from her that it wasn't all about power. She enjoyed them in all honesty…they made her smile and laugh. It was a colorful collection of people that she thought she could find a place in.

"Do we get team jackets?" Patou laughed.

"Actually I was thinking about it." Rolyn said thoughtfully. "Signature color?"

"What?" Patou questioned.

"Color, mate!" Alex exclaimed. "May has red, I have purple, Rolyn has green, Marina has teal, Dawn has pink and you have…?"

"Sapphire blue?" Patou offered with a shrug.

"Blue it is." Alex said with a nod.

"I was thinking, if Patou is going to be a Dragonite girl, shouldn't Ian be considered for a place as a Flygon boy?" Marina asked looking pointedly towards Drew.

"I'll think about it…" He sighed with a shrug. "I want to battle him first."

"Oh yea! I have to battle Patou too!" Rolyn laughed.

"You do?" Patou squealed.

"Well she battled me first." May said.

"And me." Marina said with a nod.

"Well then…bring it on." Patou breathed with a smile.

"Great…another girl to totally destroy us." Aden grumbled. Jimmy groaned, stood from his seat, came up behind Aden and slapped him upside the head.

"QUITTER TALK!"

* * *

_I don't think this chapter will be my favorite but as I said before (I think) the first few chapters have to set a lot of things up before I go scatter plot and have all these occurrences happen. I may have them have a slumber party and go to Alakazam again…I bet you all remember what Alakazam is. If so the first one to tell me in as much detail what it is will…hmm I guess then can choose some songs featured or maybe get a dedication or they could make a guest appearance. I'm still thinking about it. Sorry about the late update. It will be quicker next time._

_~Rolyn~_


	7. Initiation

_Alright everything should be set from here on out. Not to worry, there will be no more Dragonite girls but Patou has a real purpose. I had to make her take to the group, Rolyn in particular. Friendship will be a reoccurring theme throughout the story and holding tight to the standard relationships will be significant. Anyone else besides Patou and Ian will not be significant to the "cliques" but they will be companions or possibly hidden enemies. I don't know. This is actually coming to me as I move along._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Initiation_

* * *

"Pretty nice field ya got here Ro," Patou said as she dropped her school bag at her feet and reached into the pocket of her school uniform skirt and produced a blue pokeball. Standing a small ways off was Rolyn who was pulling her hair up into that side ponytail that she was known for. They stood opposite to one another in the most open area in the Hayden backyard. It was the usual spot for random battles and training sessions for the Hayden siblings.

"Why thank you, but compliments will not make me go easy on you." Rolyn said with a sarcastic sweet smile as she pulled a pokeball out of the pocket of her blazer. Usually she would have her pokeballs on a belt but the school uniform did not permit a belt unless you were a boy.

"Alright," Drew sighed looking rather bored with half lidded eyes and his hands shoved into his pockets. He was standing off to the side with May, Alex, Aden and Jason sitting on the ground. Marina and Jimmy had decided to head home and asked for the results of the battle later. "This is your standard one on one battle."

"No duh…" Alex said leaning back on the palms of her hands. Drew turned his gaze on her slowly and she flashed a wide grin in return to the angry glare he was offering her. With a roll of his eyes he turned to face forward once again.

"Ladies, you may choose your Pokémon." Drew breathed with a small nod of his head. Rolyn and Patou exchanged looks, silently telling the other one to release their Pokémon first. After a moment of silent arguing Patou sighed and tossed her pokeball into the air.

"Arcanine, I choose you." Patou called out just as her pokeball split open and the white light that rushed from it formed into the large tiger-like creature that was the rare Arcanine. Rolyn's brow shot up in surprise. She was only aware of a few of Patou's Pokémon meaning she only knew of the Typhlosion and Flygon she had.

"Ha I remember when Drew was so desperate for an Arcanine." Jason laughed with a shake of his head. Drew shot him a look over his shoulder, silently telling him to shut up but this only made Jason laugh more. "Never got one, did ya grass head?"

"No he did not." Alex laughed along with Jason. She recalled a time when camp first started and Drew was determined to capture the rare Arcanine but failed having not been able to capture one. From that failure he moved on and managed to capture a Wolversteel that was now his Electrasteel.

"Alright…" Rolyn muttered under her breath. She was actually hoping that Patou would use Flygon only because she was so used to that Pokémon. Drew battled against her with Flygon so frequently and she usually lost but she knew what to expect. She made a mental note to ask Drew for a battle later on. "Golduck, it's all you baby."

Rolyn tossed her green pokeball into the air and it released a stream of white light that materialized in midair into the blue duck Pokémon. Like the person who had given Rolyn the Pokémon, it was rather arrogant so it did a flip before landing on the ground and posing with a smirk. Rolyn almost rolled her eyes. Despite Golduck's arrogance, it was one of her favorite Pokémon and she trained with it frequently.

"Aw, isn't that the Pokémon Jason gave her two years ago?" May questioned with a smile having remember that day at camp where Rolyn had explained that Golduck had been a birthday present from Jason when she was turning fifteen. Alex rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"It's her favorite excluding Quilava and Dragonite." Drew breathed glancing back at his girlfriend. "She trains it practically every day…mainly to deflate that ego it seemed to have adopted from Jason before he gave it to her."

"Oh come on…" Jason inserted with a shake of his head. "I'm not that arrogant."

Drew stared at him blankly for a moment. "And my hair isn't green." He said flatly. Jason glared at him before leaning back on the palms of his hands like Alex had done. "Alright, the battle may commence." Drew called out before moving to take a seat next to May.

"Golduck, water gun." Rolyn said almost immediately. Golduck's smirk broadened before a thick and powerful stream of water came rushing from it's mouth. The attack came so quickly that may was a little surprised at the speed of the water gun. Ever Blastoise's water gun wasn't so quick.

"She mainly trains its targeting and speed. Golduck are known for their speed, especially when they are swimming." Drew explained as though he could read May's thoughts. She glanced at him and blinked in surprise before turning back to the battle prior to the water gun having a direct hit. Arcanine made a noise of what could be considered annoyance; it was seemingly unfazed by the attack.

"Arcanine has endurance." Aden muttered.

"I like that in a Pokémon." Alex commented with an approving nod.

"Arcanine, fire spin!" Patou commanded. Arcanine obliged and opened its mouth to release a cyclone of fire that went spinning straight for Golduck. Rolyn's brow shot up in surprise. She wasn't the only one with a Pokémon that had quickly executed attacks.

"Dodge!" Rolyn called out. Golduck jumped out of the way just before the fire spin could engulf it. The Pokémon even had the nerve to dodge with a flip and then pose afterwards. Strange looks were exchanged and Rolyn slapped her palm to her forehead. She really had to work on that massive arrogance factor. "Alright, hydro pump!"

Golduck obliged to it's owners command and released a large attack of water from its mouth, much larger then it's water gun but a bit slower. Patou took note of this, her eyes narrowing. "Dodge Arcanine!" The regal looking Pokémon wasn't exactly swift on its feet due to how large it was, but it was able to move out of the way, avoiding further damage.

Rolyn rolled her eyes before calling out for another attempt at the attack. Golduck knew that it had to be affective or there would be a problem so it did not hesitate to send forth another hydro pump just as strong as the last. It had sped up a bit and Arcanine barely missed getting hit. Rolyn clenched her fist and Golduck mimicked its actions.

"Oh goodness, she's getting frustrated again…" Drew muttered.

May glanced at him and perked a brow. "I never suspected Rolyn as the frustrated battler type. She's always seemed so level headed when she battles." She pointed out. Drew nodded in agreement.

"Well she is…but when she uses Golduck…I don't know. The two of them are easily frustrated when things don't go their way." Drew explained locking eyes with May for a fleeting moment before returning his gaze to the battle.

"Sure fire sign of a spoiled rich girl." Alex commented jokingly. If Rolyn wasn't so preoccupied with the battle at hand she would have slapped the pink eyed girl right then and there, but she decided to save it for later.

"Ember Arcanine." Patou commanded. Arcanine nodded once before opening its mouth to release large bullets of fire. Rolyn's eyes widened a bit at the oncoming attack because not only was it coming fast but it was coming in large numbers.

"Bubble beam!" Rolyn said quickly.

Golduck quickly released a bubble beam attack, attempting to match the ember attack in size rather than speed. It was a defense method obviously so getting the attack across wasn't necessary. The bubbles beam and ember collided causing small explosions and steam to rise.

"Okay let's end this." Patou said lowly, slightly annoyed that her attack had been ineffective. Arcanine glanced back at her and nodded once, a determined look on it's face, silently telling her it was ready. "Overheat!"

"Ooh, things are really gonna heat up now." Alex said with a crooked smile.

"There is no possible way Golduck could dodge something like that." Aden said with a shake of his head.

"Oh trust me, he can't." Drew affirmed with a shake of his head.

Rolyn bit her lip as Arcanine opened its mouth gearing up for its next and probably final blow. She really wasn't sure what to do because the only water Pokémon she had with an extensive amount of attacks that could possibly take this on, was Dragonite. Rolyn rarely focused on getting new attacks with Golduck done rather than working on perfecting the attacks it already knew.

Well, that was her mistake and she learned from them.

Just as the large wave of fire came rushing towards Golduck, it clenched it's hands into tight fists and its bright red eyes narrowed a bit. As if something just flicked on within the Pokémon, the red gem on its head began to glow vibrantly.

"_I can do this…I won't disappoint you."_

Rolyn's brow furrowed at the voice that broke through her thoughts. It was strange because it had sound and yet it was just words coming to her. Her eyes landed locked on Golduck and she stared at the gem for a long while. Sudden realization came over her and a gasp passed her lips. How could she have forgotten!

"Looks like she finally caught on." Jason muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"What do you mean?" May questioned.

"Well I chose to give her a Golduck for the specific purpose that its telepathic abilities are renowned around the regions. As Psyduck this telepathic ability causes them massive headaches but when the evolve they come to master it and can even communicate with their trainers telepathically."

"So Golduck is talking to Rolyn?" May asked perking a brow.

"Precisely."

"Stop trying ta sound like you're smart." Alex muttered. Jason shot her a glare that she eagerly returned

Rolyn silently sent out her trust to Golduck and with an invisible force, the overhead was brought to a halt. The gem on Golduck's head began to glow brighter as it used all of its energy to hold the attack back telepathically. As the oncoming attack was held back, with the strength that Golduck had left and pulled from the air, it opened its mouth, slowly gearing up for a water pulse.

It winced in strain before releasing the water pulse and releasing the overheat from its telepathic hold. The attacks soon met with the water pulse breaking through the weakened overheat and rushing right for Arcanine. Before Patou could even think about dodging, the attack hit dead on, taking out Arcanine swiftly. Once reassured that it's opponent was down, Golduck passed out, obviously exhausted from the strain of using two attacks at once, not to mention strong ones.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," Drew exclaimed as he stood to his feet. "Although Arcanine went down first thus making Rolyn and Golduck the winner."

"No surprise there…" Alex muttered

"I don't know…" Aden commented lowly. "Golduck was almost taken out there for a second. It was really forced to reach its full potential which is very good"

Rolyn kneeled by Golduck and smiled fondly as she stroke it on the head, letting her hand run over the red gem. The Pokémon cringed at her touch and she pulled away. The poor thing was wiped out beyond comprehension. Although Aden was right; it was pushed to full potential and Rolyn was proud.

"It's alright. You deserve to rest for days…" Rolyn laughed lightly as she pulled her pokeball from her pocket and enlarged it. Golduck returned, unable to put up a fight like it usually does when it didn't feel like being confined.

"You did great Arcanine." Patou congratulated before it returned to its pokeball with a small groan. Once it was away to rest, Patou tucked the pokeball in her pocket and approached Rolyn, a bitter sweet smile on her face. 'I'm guessing I didn't pass initiation?"

"What are you talking about?" Rolyn laughed with a shake of her head. "That was amazing! I have never seen Golduck so challenged and for the first time it used its telepathic abilities…something I completely forgot about. If you ask me, you passed with flying colors."

"Yea, the only one that got a second away from beating Rolyn, was Marina. Her Pokémon may be focusing on the performing arts but they pack one hell of a punch." Alex commented as she stood to her feet and brushed any dirt from her behind.

"The only one to ever actually beat her was Drew and Jason." Aden inserted. "I'm pretty sure she's unbeatable otherwise."

"If Jimmy was here, he'd slap you upside the head and say how that is quitter talk." Drew said flatly. Aden nodded and slapped himself upside the head. "Besides beating Rolyn isn't that hard. I do it every time."

Rolyn shot him a look. "You're practically the only one who can."

"And Ian has to battle you?" Patou questioned looking towards Drew. "I have faith in him…but at the same time I wish him luck." She breathed with a shake of her head.

"You should message him…" Alex said with a nod of her head. "Give him a heads up that the Prince wants a one on one battle with him real soon." She finished with a smirk.

"He'll look forward to that…" Patou said with a nod.

* * *

"So the three legendary birds are Zapdos, Articuno and…" May hesitated as she brought her pencil up to tap her forehead. Drew glanced over her shoulder looking at the tedious bookwork she had been given as her Historical progression homework. This was a simple enough task, you just went off naming legendary Pokémon, sometimes going into detail of ability and symbolism.

"Moltres." Drew said simply. May paused, staring blankly ahead before spinning around in her chair to look at him. She was supposed to be doing homework with Rolyn, but she went off with Patou to discuss 'Dragonite girl things' as Jason put it angrily. He was not to ecstatic that he couldn't have his girlfriend to himself.

Alex and Aden had went well on their way. Aden had to make dinner for his mother and Alex wanted to relieve her grandmother of duty at the shop, even if her homework did suffer. It was Friday; she had two more days to get her homework done. May on the other hand wanted to get everything done ahead of time which put her in Drew's newly designed room, doing her homework at his desk.

"I knew that." May said calmly as she slowly wrote in the answer.

"Then why did you hesitate?" Drew questioned leaning against the desk. May glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I did not hesitate, I was thinking." She corrected.

"Same thing." He laughed with a shrug. May rolled her eyes before moving onto the next question.

"Alright, the three legendary beasts…that's easy." May chuckled to herself. "Entei, Raikou and…um…" Her brow furrowed as the last legendary beast flew from her mind. Drew perked a brow as he watched his girlfriend stare at her paper for a long minute.

"Suicune?" He offered.

"I knew that!" May exclaimed shooting him a glare.

"Then why didn't you write it down?" He retorted with a shake of his head and an amused smirk pulling at his lips. Together or not, he still loved to see May get riled up. In his opinion it made her look all the more cute.

"Because I was thinking!"

"Well if I hadn't stepped in, you would have been thinking until Christmas." He said smartly. May's blue eyes narrowed threateningly, but Drew was hardly fazed by the look. He expected it actually…well that and things such as death glares barely got to him.

"I can handle my own homework Drew." May said firmly before returning to her homework. "Hm…Musketeer trio…Raijin trio…Energy dragon trio…do these legendary Pokémon even exist!"

"Musketeer trio consists of Cobalon, Terrakion, and Virizion," Drew began in a nonchalant tone and a roll of his eyes. "Raijin trio has Voltolos, Tornelos, and Landlos and finally the Energy dragon trio of legendaries consists of Zekrom, Reshiram and finally Kyurem."

May stared blankly ahead.

"I did take this class last year…and I am a part of the honor society." Drew reminded her.

"You know what…I think I'll save my legendary homework for when Rolyn gets back." May sighed with a forced smile.

"I'm getting the impression that you're annoyed with me." Drew couldn't help but smirk as he said this. May knew very well that he was attempting to get on her nerves. With a sigh, the brunette pushed away from the desk and stood to her feet.

"What was your first clue?" She breathed with a sarcastic smile. Drew laughed a silent laugh as he reached for her hand. May pursed her lips as he pulled her towards him, causing her to stumble into a hug.

"You've seemed troubled lately, despite me getting on your nerves." He said carefully. May's blue gaze lowered as she was reminded of how her first week of school could have gone better than it had. She had excellent friends and though it hardly mattered, her popularity was pretty high but the looks she would get from certain girls…some of them she knew and thought kindly of…

"I'm fine." May muttered into his chest as she slumped against him.

"No…usually you're not this irritable and when you are…well you don't just brush it off, you attempt to hurt me. Why am I not hurt yet?" Drew asked pulling away slightly to look down at her. May locked eyes with him and bit her lip before raising a fist and punching him in the chest.

"Happy?" May asked cracking a lopsided smile. Drew responded with a cough.

"I'm ecstatic." He grumbled sarcastically. May laughed lightly and drew inwardly smirked. He had gotten her to laugh…and it was genuine. "Hey look you're smiling…"

"Would ya look at that?" She sighed tucking some hair behind her ear. "It feels like the only time I can smile is outside the constant harassment that comes along with being Drew Hayden's girlfriend." She laughed sarcastically. Drew's expression faltered for a moment. "But I'd deal with a hundred years of that if I meant having you as my boyfriend."

"Cut the romantic crap Maple, it's disgusting." Drew breathed letting his arms fall from around her waist and shoving his hands into his pockets. May glared daggers at him while crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're disgusting Hayden."

"You're coordinating skills are disgusting." Drew said taking a step towards her.

"Your face is disgusting!" May exclaimed leaning in towards him so that their noses were nearly touching.

"You wanna kiss me don't you?"

May stared at him blankly. Drew smirked at her.

With a sighed May flicked him on the forehead causing him to cringe before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"You piss me off." She said before heading towards the door.

"I'm doing my job right then." He laughed as he moved to follow her.

* * *

_Yes, shorter than previous chapters, no this will certainly not be consistent. I just wanted to get that battle out of the way. Oh and I just wanted to say that Rolyn doesn't win all the time because I know I wouldn't be able to…Ha, but she is a Hayden and the Haydens are made up of the best. There will come a day when she will lose to someone other than Drew…That will be a surprise though. Alright so Patou is officially in. I actually lover her character…_

_Big shout out to ._

_Love ya girl_

_~Rolyn~_


	8. Spectacle

_Hmm well not that everything that needed to be established has been set in place, I guess we can move on…well actually not everything has been set in stone. Ian still has to battle Drew. Well isn't Ian's appearance overdue? I would think so…there is so much talk about him and his skill and his connection to Patou. Well the battle will come along later in the chapter, for now, we will see what our dear Dragonite girls are doing._

_Enjoy_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Spectacle_

* * *

"Did you just hear something crash?" Rolyn asked carefully as she paused at the bottom of the main staircase. Patou glanced up before looking towards the ebony haired Hayden and shrugging. Jason who had simply been following the duo around rolled his eyes. He was tempted to just head home…It was Friday and he had better things to do than listen to the two girls talk about…whatever it is girls talked about. He zoned out hours ago.

There was a sudden thump that caused the two girls to jump. Jason perked a brow and before anyone could vocalize their confusion, a sudden blur of a brunette in a school uniform slid down the long banister before flying off and right into Rolyn. The two fell into a heap onto the floor, prior to identical yelps followed by groans.

"May…" Patou laughed as the brunette rolled off of Rolyn and held her head in her hands. May glanced up to see Jason giving her a strange look and Patou still laughing. "You alright?" She asked extending her hand out to her. May smiled sheepishly before nodding and taking the offered hand.

Rolyn huffed as she sat up, brushing her hair out of her face and fixing her glasses on her face. Before she could complain about not being helped up, she was scooped from the floor by Jason which caused her to yelp a second time. Her arms flew around his neck to avoid falling and when she turned to look at him, she was looking directly into a smirk.

"Thank you, but you can put me down." She said lowly. Jason shrugged before nudging her out of his arms and causing her to stumble forward a bit. She shot him a glare over her shoulder and he simply shrugged in return.

"Sorry about nearly giving you a concussion." May laughed while awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. Rolyn perked a brow at her before glancing up the staircase May had just slid down.

"It wouldn't have been the first time, but let me guess…" Rolyn breathed as a crooked smile came to her lips. "Drew?"

As if to respond to his name, Drew suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, his bright green eyes narrowed and locking on May. The brunette squealed before pushing past Patou and Jason and running for the front door. If she could get home, she wouldn't be in any danger. Drew growled as he rushed down the stairs to run after, but Rolyn caught him by the collar.

"Hold on there Drewy bear," She said pulling him back with a grunt. "And why are you chasing after May?"

"You don't want me to answer that." Drew stated in a matter of fact tone. Looks were exchanged and imaginations went to work before Rolyn released him, gagging lightly. Drew smirked at her before running after May who had left the manor entirely.

"Those two are disgusting…" Patou grumbled.

"Not as disgusting as Rolyn and I." Jason said wrapping an arm around Rolyn's shoulders. Said girl blushed deeply before pushing him off of her. Rolyn glared, but her smile betrayed her. Jason gave a wolfish smile in return.

"Okay to avoid a mental onslaught of disturbing if not graphic images, should I tell Ian to drop by…you know, to get his battle over with?" Patou asked pulling out her pokedex that matched the color of her eyes.

"Oh no," Rolyn said quickly. "We just finished a week of school and its Friday. Evening approaches so why not head out?" An almost devious smile came to Rolyn's lips as she glanced at Jason. Her boyfriend nodded in silent understanding. "We'll go get May and I'll message Alex, Dawn and Marina and we'll head out."

"I don't think anyone is scheduled to DJ tonight because its open mic, but I'm sure Aden is up to the job." Jason said in a matter of fact tone. Rolyn's devious smile broadened at the mention of open mic. May would surely enjoy that, being as she was the most excellent singer May had ever heard. "I'll see if Jimmy and Paul are up to it, but as long as Dawn and Marina are going, they won't pass up the chance."

"Okay what is everyone talking about?" Patou questioned throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Alakazam." Jason said simply.

"A Pokémon?" Patou practically snorted.

"No, Alakazam is the name of Jason's club…well it's more his moms but once he hits eighteen its all his." Rolyn said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. Patou perked a brow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"A club? Aren't we underage?"

"That's exactly what May said so many months ago…" Rolyn said staring off into the distance as she reminisced on the memory. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of May's first visit to Alakazam. That was the first time she had seen may fully let loose prior to her moving to LaRousse.

"You live in the heart of the city, don't you?" Jason questioned. "How do you not know of Alakazam?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly main stream…plus my lack of companions has put me at a disadvantage of knowing the when and where of popular hangouts." Patou muttered narrowing her turquoise eyes at him.

"Well guess who has connections now." Rolyn said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Patou's neck. "Now let's go get May so we can have a closet raid."

* * *

May couldn't remember the last time she had a closet raid. She actually couldn't remember a time all of them were together outside of school. School was more time consuming then she would have thought and because it was Pokémon Masters Academy, she had a lot to live up to. It was a good thing Drew had been spitting out the answers to her homework even though she wanted to do it on her own.

Raiding went on just the way May remembered.

"I love this top…" Marina breathed as she stared wide eyed at a flowing teal top that tied around the neck. It resembled a bunch of pieces of cloth that came together at a knot on the front of the shirt.

"This dress is so cute!" Dawn gushed snatching up a sparkling pink dress that was striped. It alternated between a stripe of sparkles than silk. She held it up to her body and giggled before twirling around with it pressed up against her.

"Is this new?" Alex gasped pulling out some leather leggings.

"Yea, but they're a pain to get on and off." Rolyn said as she held up a graphic t-shirt that had a picture of a Turtwig on it. She made a face before retuning the shirt to her clothing wrack and going further into her massive closet. It was the first time in weeks that they were going to Alakazam, she wanted to make sure she made a good…impression if you will.

"Should I go classy or just plain scandalous?" Dawn questioned holding up a simple sundress her mother would approve of and a pink halter top she certainly would not let her leave the house wearing.

"Go for something in between." Marina breathed as she pulled a tassel covered skirt from a rack. It was a tan color which caused her to shake her head and return it to its place.

"Alright, wholesome yet gorgeous should be easy." Dawn muttered dumping the two clothing choices to the floor and going back to searching.

"Is this how it always goes?" Patou asked carefully as she looked towards May. The brunette smiled broadly before nodding.

"One of the things that is necessary when you're a Dragonite girl is that you must always look amazing." May said, sticking her index finger in the air.

"Well looks shouldn't constantly matter." Patou responded with a shake of her head.

"No, but having pride in oneself does." May said with a nod. "Plus, it never hurt to turn a few heads. You'll get used to it." May couldn't help but remember how Marina had given her this same talk at the beginning of the summer.

"So why aren't you going crazy looking for the perfect outfit?" Patou questioned.

"May!" Marina called out smiling broadly. "I found something that will look amazing on you and it's entirely your style."

"That's why." May laughed with a shake of her head. May strode over towards Marina who pulled her into the closet and began to show her many variations of clothing that could act as her evening wear. May still couldn't get over the vast amount of clothing Rolyn owned and how almost half of it was created by the Princess herself.

Patou stood there for a moment, staring at the five girls going at it, searching through the close and making exclamations when they found something they approved of. Patou loved fashion as much as the next girl, she and Rolyn shared a clothing design class after all…

With a sigh Patou went forward and began to look through clothes as well, smiling unconsciously every time a comment was made about this shirt and that skirt. May felt as though she were being tossed around from person to person; Rolyn had mentioned to her that she was Dragonite cabins favorite dress up doll.

Some things never changed…not that May wanted them to.

"Goldie Locks, you should message Ian and tell him to come." Alex said with a devious smirk. Patou's eyes doubled in size before she began to quickly shake her head, her golden hair flicking back and forth.

"No…that's a bad idea…I-I mean Ian doesn't do these kinds of things." Patou laughed nervously.

"Nonsense!" Rolyn said with a crooked smile. "I'll tell Jason to pick him up. I mean they are acquainted and if you're going, he'll more likely be into the idea of partying with some Untouchables…" She finished pulling out her Dex. Patou opened her mouth to object, but knew it was futile.

The closet raid went on and ended a mere hour later which was a new record for the girls, even with an extra person to dress. May was rather surprised at how quickly it moved this time and she was happy with the results.

Marina had found her a very nice red tank dress that had a hole in the neckline and under that she had on white leggings. It wasn't as warm as it used to be in August. She also had on navy thick strapped wedges and a navy office jacket that had the sleeves rolled up to reveal the white silk underlining. Her hair was done in such a way that it was parted in the middle and had soft curls falling over her shoulder.

She looked comfortable and at the same time fashionable with her ruby tear drop earrings and matching necklace. It was a very May centric style and although May loved Rolyn's clothing choices, this was definitely more her scene. Marina had even said so herself and she didn't hesitate to agree.

"You look really cute May," Marina said placing her hands on May's shoulders. May smiled at the aqua eyed beauty in return. Marina had spent most of her time dressing May that she had barely any time to find herself an outfit and yet she still looked amazing.

Marina was dressed in an aqua colored halter top that was loose fitting but cute nonetheless. She also had on a black pencil skirt that made her look like all the more like the classy character she was. Her hair was straightened and pulled into a side ponytail with a sparkling onyx clip that resembled a bow. On her feet were peep toe heels that were the tallest of the night, beating out Dawn by about an inch.

Her jewelry was subtle. It was a simple black choker with black bangles and onyx studs. Marina always knew how to make the simplest of outfits look so pretty in May's opinion. She supposed it came along with being a model part time.

"You look pretty amazing too Marina." May said with a smile. Marina smiled in return.

"You can all lift your jaws from the floor," Rolyn said as she blew on her nails and polished them against the green leather halter top that resembled a corset by the heart shaped neckline. It was a soft green and had rhinestones lining across the top. Around her neck was her classic 'Rolyn' necklace her mother had given her and on her left hand ring finger was her promise ring, then again she never took it off.

She was also wearing white skinny jeans that had silver stitching and a silver studded belt hugged her hips. One her feet were silver boots that had a decent and manageable heel. Her hair was loosely curled, compliments of Dawn and her earrings were three strings of silver. On her right hand was a silver leather fingerless glove that Alex had thrown at her earlier that evening.

"I know I look amazing." The Hayden said with a smile.

"Does the term conceited mean anything to you?" Alex questioned tying her dog collar around her neck. It even had a bone shaped tag with her name on it surrounded by purple rhinestones. She was dressed in a dress…voluntarily. She said it was too cute to pass up despite her distaste for anything too frilly.

It was a black dress that fanned out at the skirt. It was made of layers of thin taffeta and around her slender waist was a thick leather belt that was studded with silver studs that resembled Rolyn's belt. One her feet were ankle boots that laced up the front and lace socks reached for her knees with pictures of skulls to be made out.

On her hands were black fingerless gloves that had purple skulls on the back of her hand. In her ears were large purple colored hoop earring and her deep purple hair was now kept out in her usual short style. She had been sporting a faux hawk all week and her hair needed a rest from the hair gel.

"Deflate the ego there Princess before we send you over to Flygon." Alex laughed before a smirk pulled at her lips. Rolyn pouted and lowered her gaze. A threat to be sent over to Flygon was worse than a reality check. "Hey, where's Pinky?"

"Here I am!" Dawn giggled as she bound out the closet. She spun once in her clothing choice before giving a bright smile. "How do I look?"

"Adorable as always Dawn." Rolyn said with an approving nod.

Dawn laughed lightly as she pulled the sides of her layered tank top. It was silk and was pink with white dots littering it. Like always, she had chosen a black skirt to wear that ended a few inches above the knee. One her feet were black boots that ended just as the knee and had a wedge instead of a heel. She had pulled on thick white bangles and matching hoop earrings.

She decided not to do much with her navy hair, simply clipping it back with white bows. She had been so focused on everyone else's hair that she had barely any time for her own, but it looked excellent either way.

"Is Patou done?" Rolyn asked. Dawn beamed before heading back towards the massive closet. She disappeared for a good minute before dragging out Patou who was complaining that she could walk well on her own. She was the last one to get her hair done.

"What do you think?" Patou asked once she pulled away from Dawn. She perked a brow as she smirked. Rolyn's mouth flew open before stretching into a wide grin.

"Lovely…the true style of a fashion designer." Rolyn said with a nod of approval. May had to admit, what Patou pulled together on her own looked nice on her.

Patou beamed feeling accomplished of what she had thrown together from someone else's closet. She had found a royal blue tank top that she wore under a black mesh off the shoulders, long sleeved midriff shirt. She was tempted to wear a skirt but stuck to dark washed skinny jeans. Around her hips was a white belt with blue stitching.

On her feet were black knee high boots with a nice kitten heel and her long golden hair was tied up in a high ponytail with random curls here and there and her bang swooped to the side. Tied around her head liked a headband was a sparkling scarf that was tied in a bow at the side. For jewelry she stuck to silver hoops and her black choker with the diamond 'P' that she never took off.

"Battle skills and a sense of style," Alex said with an approving nod. "You may be cut out for this after all their Goldie Locks."

"Thanks…I think." Patou muttered.

"Well then," Alex breathed heading towards the door. I already posted on Chatter that we were heading over to Alakazam so tonight should be fun." She finished knowing very well that the place would be a bit more crowded if the Dragonite girls and the Flygon boys made an appearance, plus it was their first outing with Patou and Rolyn had made sure Ian would be there, being as he was a candidate for the rivaling group.

"Did you post that I signed all of you up for open mic?" Rolyn said with an evil smirk. All eyes turned on her, some wide and some narrowed. "Choose your songs ladies because tonight we are going to make a spectacle of ourselves."

"What!" Patou squealed.

"No way!" Alex exclaimed.

"Rolyn you should have asked first!" May barked.

"I'm not exactly comfortable with this…" Marina said with a shake of her head.

"Um…why?" Dawn practically whimpered.

Rolyn's smirk broadened.

* * *

_Alright, all done. Yea, you should have been expecting the girls to sing. Later on I'll even make all the boys sing. You never know. I already have a song picked out for each girl and I think I'll do two songs per chapter which will make them nice and long. First up will be Alex and Marina being as they would be the two least likely to perform in front of a crowd in such a manner. I mean Marina is a performer…but singing? I don't know. Well review and I'll hope right on that next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_


	9. Beat

_Music! Music! Music! Ah, my love for music is bountiful. I love singing with music, I love dancing to music, I love acting to music; I simply love music. If Rolyn wasn't a fashion designer she would surely be an aspiring artist. It is only expected that I share this love of music with all of you, my dearest friends. Have I thanked you all for reading lately? If I haven't, then thank you all very, very much. You have all been very kind and supportive. I hope I don't disappoint. I'm very self conscious of my writing._

_Well enjoy…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Beat_

* * *

"Yea, posting on Chatter that we were hitting the club was an excellent idea Alex," Marina snapped sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes into slits. The harsh look was uncommon on Marina's usual soft, calm features but Alex was all too familiar with it. Before she thought it was humorous…to see the massive response to her going on Chatter and posting her activities, that is until she was reminded of a certain catch.

"You're the first one who will be singing in front of all these people." Rolyn said in a matter of fact tone as she leaned towards Alex. The purple haired girl froze, her smile quickly melting as she looked out into the expanse of people dancing to Outta Your Mind by Lil Jon. Alex mentally commemorated Aden for a very nice, if not edgy song choice.

"Did you even pick a song?" Dawn questioned tapping Alex on the shoulder and nudging her to move. Marina, May, Patou and Rolyn were already heading over to the table where Jimmy, Drew, and Paul were sitting.

"I'm not doing it!" Alex hissed as they made it to the table.

"Oh yes you are." Rolyn said pointing at her threateningly. Alex perked a brow, giving the Princess an incredulous look. Besides Dawn, Rolyn was one of the only girls that didn't have some type of phobia of the pink haired girl. Normally any other person would be slightly intimidated by the look, but no. "You are going to sing and you are going to like it."

"Whoa…the guard dog is gonna sing?" Jimmy laughed with a shake of his head. Alex turned his look on him and he attempted to suppress his chuckle, knowing very well that Alex may not seek revenge now, but she never forgot an offense and vengeance would soon be hers.

"We're all singing actually…" Marina sighed as she slid into the booth next to him. He stared at his girlfriend for a second before giving a single laugh and holding the rest in. Marina pouted and slumped in her seat. "Thank Rolyn for volunteering us."

"Come on," Rolyn groaned. "You really can't be _that_ self conscious. We're in the limelight _constantly_."

"She has a point…being as Marina is a performer and a model and Dawn, Patou and May are all coordinators." Drew inserted in a flat tone before taking a sip of his cider. "I don't understand what the big deal is."

"Why don't you get up there and sing a tune for us then!" Alex exclaimed pointing towards the front of the club where Aden was merrily mixing music. Drew glanced in the direction she was pointing in and smirked behind the rim of his cup.

"I don't sing for the public…only for the people I care about." He breathed shooting May a look. The brunette pressed her lips together as her cheeks suddenly turned a vibrant red that was visible in the dim lighting and hectic strobe lights. "Besides Cramer…are you really that scared?"

Alex's mouth dropped open and her eyes doubled in size. Had someone actually have the audacity to say she was…scared? No…not Alex Cramer. "No, I'm not scared of anything but pink and commitment." She said bluntly.

"Two things you can't avoid in this life time." Paul muttered with a devious smile. Alex shot him a look before turning her attention back on Drew.

"I'm not afraid," She practically growled pointing at Drew menacingly, if that was even possible. Drew perked a brow in response. "I'm not afraid of anything. I could get up there and sing anything flawlessly if I wanted to."

"Alright, then sing…show us just what you're made of Alex Cramer." Drew said. Alex blinked in surprise, caught off guard by the sudden challenge. The smirk that had been pulling at Drew's lips broadened as Alex huffed and crossed her arms over his chest. "Aden is the DJ of the night, so find something fitting…you might want him to get the message."

"Called out…" Jimmy coughed while playing with his hat, twisting it forward and back. Alex narrowed her eyes as her hands clenched into fists and her eyes flashed dangerously before she spun around on her heel and basically stomped her way to the front where Aden was mixing.

"Drew, you are such an instigator." May said with a disapproving shake of her head as she took a seat next to him, making him slide over. Drew shrugged, smiling a small lopsided smile.

"You shouldn't expect any less from me."

"At least he got her to sing." Rolyn said with a shrug. "He gave her the initiative to step up and prove something." She added with an approving nod. May sighed before looking up at the front, taking in Alex pull Aden to her by the collar so that she could whisper something in his ear. After a moment, Aden nodded, his cheeks flushing before taking up his mic and pulling his headphones away from his left ear.

"Here we go…" Dawn breathed taking a seat next to Paul who happened to be sitting at the end of the right side of the booth. Patou slid in next to May and Rolyn slid in next to her.

"Hey, where's Jason?" Rolyn suddenly asked, just noticing that her boyfriend was in fact, absent.

"He went to go pick up Ian, remember?" Drew said. Before Rolyn could respond Aden addressed the crowd.

"Alright people, if you were not aware, tonight is in fact open mic and our first candidate to head under that spot light is the intoxicating Alex Cramer. Show my girl some love." Aden said with a nod. Everyone began to cheer as Aden handed Alex a microphone. She shot him a brief but thankful smile just as the music. It had a blaring and even tempo rock melody that had the crowd clapping along.

"_Genetically programmed to attract you." _She wasn't even at the first line and she was already getting wolf whistles as she cocked her hip out and smirked. _"Pheromones waiting to attract you." _

"_Males masculine, feminine is female." _Sure, she wasn't exactly ecstatic about singing, but that certainly wouldn't stop her from having fun. _"I'll tell you the difference between them,"_

"_Guys are ultra, ultra, ultra east, west" _Alex sang rocking her hips from right to left. Once again, she was awarded with wolf whistles. _"Girls are ultra, ultra, ultra north, south."_ She let a hand trail down the curve of her body and Aden's eyes widened.

Alex left Aden behind as she strut over to the nearest table which happened to be where a group of three guys were sitting. _"Guys are ultra, ultra, ultra straight up."_ She sang to one of the boys as if she were actually speaking to him and this caused his cheeks to flush. _"Girls are ultra, ultra, ultra peace out."_

Alex stuck out her tongue briefly as she flashed the boys a quick peace sign before skipping away from the table. _"My river runs deep but you're quite a big fish if you are willing to try and understand me."_

"_So dive right in, let the wires get wet."_ Alex turned and winked at one of the boys before hopping down from the table and moving towards the crowd. She strut through the crowd still singing. _"Everyone needs a little spark!"_

"_Round and round and round we go. I hate you but I need you so."_ She sang as she twirled in a circle while winding her hips. She smirked when a boy's jaw dropped. _"Guys are ultra, ultra, ultra not girls. Girls are ultra, ultra, ultra not guys."_

"She's pretty good…for a girl who barely sings." Marina said with a slow nod. Dawn snorted.

"Good?" The navy haired girl gasped. "She is amazing!" She gushed about her best friend.

"I agree with Dawn." May said in a matter of fact tone and a single nod.

"That's because she was challenged." Rolyn said with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "Alex never backs down from a challenge…especially one set on the table by old grass head." Drew shot her a look at that last remark.

"She's even offering that message Drew advised her to go for." Marina said with a nod. "She's exemplifying the rivalry between Dragonite and Flygon and she's still saying she wants a bit of romance."

"Don't get technical on us babe." Jimmy said with a shake of her head.

"_It's serious bubblegum brain freeze."_ Alex continued whipping her head once again before messing up her hair a bit. Dawn pouted from her seat, sad that her hard work was getting messed up. _"I told you I like them on their knees."_

"_You're bold and you're brave when in danger." _She continued pretending to swoon. _"You're stupid, insane and I framed ya." _Alex pointed directly at Aden who blinked in surprise. Her smirk couldn't broaden anymore as she made her way over to him.

"_Guys are ultra, ultra, ultra outside." _She spun in a circle, suppressing a laugh as she locked her eyes on her nervous looking DJ. _"Girls are ultra, ultra, ultra inside."_ She had finally made it to the Aden and rocked her hips from side to side.

"_Guys are ultra, ultra, ultra swing left." _She spun around to face her audience and jerked her hip to the left. Aden's brow perked as he watched her from behind, trying to look as discreet as possible _"Girls are ultra, ultra, ultra sway right."_ Her hip slowly swayed to the right and she smirked.

She smirked so much at the fact that she was showing Drew up. His challenge was long ago defeated. _"All the X's and Y's are yinging my yang; it's negative, positive behavior." _Alex leaned her elbow back on the platform the turntables were on and gave a nonchalant look.

"_My batteries licked and I need a fix," _She brought a hand to her forehead feigning wooziness before she whipped her head from side to side. _"Cuz everyone wants to feel the spark!"_

"_Round and round and round we go. I hate you but I need you so." _Alex mock pleaded as she spun around to face Aden. His cheeks flushed when his dark eyes locked with her pink ones. _"Guy are ultra, ultra, ultra not girls. Girls are ultra, ultra, ultra not guys." _

"_Can you feel the love, love, love? Can you feel the love, love, love? Can you feel the love, love, love!" _Each time she sang love she moved closer and closer to joining Aden behind the turn tables. His anxiousness was apparent as she practically stalked him. _"Can you feel it now? Love, love, love; can you feel the love, love, love? Can you feel it!"_

Alex leaned in and planted a loud kiss on Aden's cheek just where the song had called for it and Aden's breath hitched in his throat. _"Can you feel the love, love, love?" _She sang as she gave him a coy look. Aden tried his best not to give her an incredulous look.

"_Ultra, ultra, ultra punk funk; punky funky. Ultra, ultra slam dunk it; give it to me." _Alex sang lowly as she circled Aden. The already nervous boy swallowed, trying to keep a grip on what little composure he had left. _"Ultra, ultra, ultra punk funk. Ultra, ultra, ultra slam dunk it; chunky monkey."_

"_My river runs deep but you're quite a bog fish if you're willing to try and understand me." _Alex grinned at Aden as she sang over his left shoulder. _"So dive right in, let the wire get wet cuz everyone needs a little spark!"_ Alex ruffled Aden's hair before skipping off.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Jason breathed as he approached the table. Rolyn grinned upon seeing him…well not only him but the dark haired golden eyed boy that trailed behind him looking less than amused.

"What took you so long!" Rolyn questioned jumping up from her seat and wrapping her arms around his neck. Jason smirked as his hands rested on her hips.

"It took some convincing to get Ian to come." Jason breathed gesturing towards the golden eyed boy.

"That it did." Ian said with a sarcastic smile and a nod. Patou laughed lightly, unconsciously keeping her eyes locked on him while Dawn and Marina watched her carefully, exchanging knowing looks.

"Alex is almost done singing." Rolyn informed the two boys.

"I miss everything." Jason grumbled. Ian gave a silent laugh as he slid into the booth next to Patou, flashing her a quick, kind smile. The newly announced Dragonite girl smiled weakly in return, fighting back an untimely blush.

"_Round and round and round we go. I hate you but I need you so." _Alex sang, once again feigning wooziness as she leaned back with the back of her hand pressed to her forehead. _"Guys are ultra, ultra, ultra not girls. Girls are ultra, ultra, ultra not guys…"_

The end of the song was drowned out by the applause that resounded on Alex's behalf. The brash Dragonite girl grinned a cheshire cat grin as she raised her hands above her head, cocking her hip out to the side before falling into a bow. With her head down, her smile turned into a cheeky smirk as she relished the cat calls that were thrown her way. She couldn't help but wonder how Aden felt with other guys expressing their…appreciation for her.

Lifting from her bow, Alex spun around and smiled crookedly at the dark haired boy. Aden perked a brow at her. "I am just that amazing." She said over what applause that was left after it began to calm down.

"That you are…" Aden breathed. Alex laughed lightly and Aden couldn't fight back a smile.

* * *

"So, exactly what happened?" Ian asked lowly as he leaned in towards Patou. The blonde girl furrowed her brow as she locked her gaze on the table, trying to understand the question exactly. He perked a brow, looking at her expectantly.

"What do you mean?" She asked back, finally turning to face him. Her eyes only locked in for a mere moment before they darted anywhere but his eyes. They were so piercing that it almost was "unnatural" as Rolyn once put it, but dazzling nonetheless.

"I mean…Rolyn Hayden, Alex Cramer, Marina Sanchez and Dawn LeNoir?"

"Don't forget May Maple." Patou reminded as she reached for her cup of water and took multiple small sips, trying her best to seem nonchalant. Ian scoffed, his lips turning up at the corner in a crooked smile.

"Yea, they're all Untouchables…I never thought I'd see the day you'd be hanging out with them." Ian laughed slouching in his seat. Patou laughed a silent laugh as she mimicked her actions.

"They aren't so bad…" She mused as she glanced from one girl to the next. Her smile unconsciously brightened when her eyes landed on May. The brunette had to have been the most like her…in some ways. They weren't exactly as aware when it came to being a Dragonite girl. They shared this obliviousness that was at the same time so knowing.

May was something else, Patou had to admit. Many people wouldn't hesitate to agree. There was just something different about her…something indescribable. Patou had to admit Rolyn was an excellent friend and Marina, Dawn and Alex were quickly growing on her, but May gave her the reason to stick around.

"Did you just see that?" Alex cried as she slapped her hands down on the table. "Stick that in your juice box and suck it grass head." She laughed pointing at Drew. The green haired Hayden perked a brow at her before shrugging.

"She certainly showed you up Drew." Marina said with a nod.

"Sorta like the time you forced May to sing and she was completely fabulous to your surprise." Dawn added.

"You forced me to sing that time to embarrass me?" May snapped perking a brow. Drew shot Dawn a narrowed eyed look for mentioning that.

"Those were strange times…" Drew offered with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

May gave him an incredulous look. "It was three months ago!" She shot back.

"Shh, baby no." He said bringing his index finger to her lips. May tried to focus on the finger pressing to her lips and the only coherent thought that was flowing through her mind at that moment was.

"_Did he really just shh me?"_

"Alex you were fabulous." Dawn complimented, offering her dearest friend a smile. Alex smiled in return. "In fact you were so amazing that I decided I want to sing next…although I may be a little rusty. Last time I actually sang was in the shower and it was pretty pitchy."

"I can only imagine." Paul muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey…Mr. Morbid, back off mah girl, alright?" Alex said with a nod. Paul simply perked an eyebrow at her silently asking her if that was a hidden threat. She crossed her arms over her chest, responding with an obvious yes. "Go ahead Dawn…do your thing."

The navy haired girl grinned before saying excuse me to Marina, Jimmy, May and Drew who were all blocking her exit. It was so difficult getting to and from your seat when you were wedged in the middle of a booth seat. Paul only sat there to avoid moving. Dawn gave a grateful smile as she finally slid from the seat and headed straight for the front.

Aden smiled at her upon seeing her approaching him. He could only guess what she was coming to do. He half expected her knowing how much she admired Alex and how much her dark haired friend inspired her.

"Hey Aden, do you think you might have a special song for me?" Dawn asked as she leaned against the turn tables. Aden perked a brow.

"What did you have in mind?"

Dawn gave a crooked smile as she leaned in further, gesturing for him to move in closer so she could whisper in his ear. She cupped her hands around her lips and muttered something before pulling away with a wide grin stretched across her lips. Aden grinned along with her before nodding and looking through his music selection. Once he had found the song requested, he set it up to be played before taking up his microphone to address the crowd.

"Now I know you all don't think we're done?" Aden laughed into his mic, catching the attention of quote a few. "Things are just getting started so let me not delay our next performance any further. I give you the darling Dawn LeNoir."

As if the lighting was responding to her name, most of the pink colored lights were accentuated while other colored lights dimmed. Once the music started people certainly could tell that there would be a difference from Alex's performance.

"This song sounds familiar." Rolyn said with a furrowed brow.

"Oh I know this song…" May breathed as a slow smile came to her lips.

"I do too." Marina almost laughed as she smiled as well. There was just something about the older songs that made you smile and want to sing along. "We have to dance." Marina said turning towards Jimmy. The navy haired boy perked a brow but did not resist the demand.

"C'mon!" May said climbing over Drew to escape her seat and snatching up his hand to drag him towards the dance floor. Usually she would have to be convinced to dance, but this song made her want to dance. Marina and Jimmy didn't hesitate to follow.

"C'mon guys, time to dance." Rolyn said looking towards Ian and Patou. Ian gave Patou a skeptical look and she responded with a shrug as she offered him her hand. A ghost of a smile came to his lips as he wrapped his hand around hers.

"Who am I gonna dance with?" Alex said while pouting. Rolyn looked towards Jason and gave a sheepish smile. Groaning he muttered a whatever. Rolyn grinned before holding out her arm out to Alex. Paul remained at the table, alone.

"_Ohhh whoo, ohhh whoo…" _Dawn belted out causing brows to rise. The navy haired girl tilted her head back as she sang, adding her own flare to the song. _"It's Dawn…"_ She was awarded with an encouraging scream from Alex as Rolyn dragged both her and her boyfriend onto the dance floor.

"_My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me. I guess I'm just a sucker for love." _Dawn began as she moved away from Aden and strut towards the dance floor. She smiled as she twirled, her skirt flying in all directions. _"Cuz honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leaving because you're my angel sent from above."_

"_Baby you can do no wrong." _Dawn wagged her finger back and forth as she leaned forward a bit towards an unsuspecting boy. _"My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya." _She twirled away from the boy to his displeasure and continued on her way. _"With me boy is where you belong. Just stay right here; I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya, above ya."_

"_Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me. Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me. Tell me what I wanna hear; tell me you love me." _Dawn swayed her hips from side to side as she ran her free hand through her hair, messing it up a bit, but not to the point that it was in disarray like Alex's was as result from whipping her head. _"Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me. Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me. Tell me what I wanna hear. Tell me you love me"_

"_People try to tell me but I still refuse to listen cuz they don't get to spend time with you…" _Dawn sang as she moved through the massive crowd of moving teenagers. After a moment, the less oblivious could tell just where she was going. _"A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days without your love, ooh your love."_

"_Baby you can do no wrong." _Dawn shook her head as her blue eyes locked with a pair of onyx ones from a slight distance. Paul's gaze narrowed as he took in a long breath and releasing it through his mouth. _"My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya." _Dawn smiled as she drew closer and Paul crossed his arms over his chest. _"With me boy is where you belong. Just stay right here; I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya, above ya."_

Dawn stopped at the edge of the table and reached out towards Paul. _"Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me. Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me. Tell me what I wanna hear. Tell me you love me."_ Paul slumped in his seat.

"Oh my goodness…is he blushing?" Marina hissed towards Jimmy as she squinted her eyes to get a better look at Paul. Jimmy furrowed his brow as he moved to take a look as well.

"No way. Not possible." He muttered.

"Yes way! So possible!" She retaliated.

"_Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me. Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me. Tell me what I wanna hear. Tell me you love me."_ Dawn continued as she moved around the side of the booth and slid in to take hold of Paul's hand. A spotlight fell on them just as she jerked him from his seat, pulling him out much to his displeasure.

"_My heart is blind, but I don't care, cuz when I'm with you everything just disappears."_ She basically sang to him as she led him towards the dance floor. He didn't dare resist to cause any further embarrassment to himself…and her. _"And every time I hold you near, I never wanna let you go."_ Dawn hit that note perfectly as she spun around so that her back was facing Paul.

"_Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me. Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me. Tell me what you wanna hear. Tell me you love me."_ Dawn rocked from side to side as she draped Paul's over her shoulder.

"This is incredible amusing." Drew laughed while spinning May out to her surprise before pulling her back in close to him. Her eyes widened a bit as her cheeks flushed a bright red. "Paul is doing everything in his power to look completely passive."

"Well if anyone can break through Paul's hard exterior, I think it could be Dawn." May said while swaying her hips in time to the beat. Drew perked a brow at her.

"What makes you so confident?" He questioned. May couldn't help but think of how she had asked him the exact same question at one point.

"It's not confidence." She said with a shake of her head as she locked her blue eyes with his bright green ones. His brow furrowed in confusion as she smiled softly. "It's faith…like I have faith in us." She finished bravely.

Drew gave a lopsided smiled as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her in an affectionate hug. May's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red as she giggled lightly.

"_Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me. Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me. Tell me what I wanna hear. Tell me you love me…"_ Dawn finished and was awarded with massive applause including another good scream from her purple haired best friend who was standing between Rolyn and Jason.

Dawn paid the applause no mind as she turned to Paul. "Fun, right?" She laughed anxiously. That was all she could come up with, especially looking at his nonchalant demeanor. Paul sighed while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. "Right…sorry for pulling you out like that."

"Not a problem," He breathed. Dawn's brow shot up in surprise. "You sing well." He complimented while placing a hand on her head. He laughed a silent laugh before turning away and moving back to the table. Dawn's breath got caught in her throat. It was barely that much of a deal, but it was a compliment…from Paul. That meant he wasn't angry.

Dawn couldn't help it. She squealed really loud and jumped up and down.

* * *

_Well my darling readers, that was my first song filled chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed. I'm trying to balance things out pretty well here and that ending I had fun with so I'm gonna attempt more Paul-Dawn fluff again. I'm not exactly in tune with the whole Ikarishipping so bear with me. Well I'm not sure which two girls should sing next chapter so I'll leave the choosing to you. Marina, Rolyn, Patou and May are left. Which two should sing next? Drop me a review too! It'll make me smile._

_~Rolyn~_


	10. Hips

_Hello once again. It is I; your neighborhood Rolyn. Oh I tease. Well anyways this next chapter I have decided to make Rolyn and Patou sing. Rolyn first because well she's always last and her song isn't epic enough to be last, then Patou who will be singing a personal favorite. Oh and I believe I have been trying to say this before but Patou and Ian are in fact __**I Prefer Lemon Pies**__'. Props to her! She has helped me a lot with creating a deeper plot so I send out my heart to you girl._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Hips_

* * *

"Who's next?" Dawn questioned placing her hands on her hips and perking one brow as her lips quirked up at the corner in a crooked smile. After her song and her unexpected compliment from one purple haired boy, she had a sudden boost in confidence, taking upon an Alex persona, if you will.

Her eyes darted from Marina to May, to Patou and then finally on Rolyn who was obliviously sucking up her Shirley temple through a novelty bendy straw. All eyes turned on her as she focused on sucking up every last bit of the soft drink as loud as possible, unaware of the devious smiles that came upon the lips of her girl friends.

"I nominate Rolyn." Patou finally said pointing at the supposed princess. Rolyn turned to her slowly, pushing her now empty cup away. Her expression was completely blank as she stared at the golden haired girl who gave a bright, if not sarcastic smile in return.

"I second the nomination." Alex threw in slamming a fist down on the table which Marina responded to with a low comment about her over eccentric self being unnecessary. "I mean if she put us all up to this she should go sooner rather than later, right?"

"Fair is fair." Marina added only supporting the idea because she didn't want to sing. Not just yet. She hadn't chosen her song yet. She was finding it a bit difficult to choose a song that fit her properly or had a message she wanted to convey. Marina was always so thoughtful, sometimes she wished she was more like Alex, May, or even Patou…they all acted with such impulsiveness.

"Yea Rolyn," May said with a nod. She, like Marina wasn't too ecstatic about singing but she wasn't scared either. She had performed in front of most of these people on multiple occasions before. "You should go next so you're not technically first and you do not get the luxury of being last."

"Alright!" Rolyn exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Stop ganging up on me before I release some embarrassing information about all of you." She threatened as she stood from her seat and slid out of the booth. She was sitting on the end so it was hardly a problem.

"You have no embarrassing information on me." Patou pointed out. They had just started their friendship after all…

"That's what you think." Rolyn said as a devious smirk came to her lips. "I have a bit of information on every single person at this table…so watch out." She said lowly with a wink before she turned to head over to Aden.

"Good luck boo," Jason said with a sweet smile.

"Suck up…" Ian coughed under his breath. Jason shot him a look and he gave a fleeting sarcastic smile in return.

"Hey Aden," Rolyn said with a smile prior to approaching the DJ booth. He dark haired boy smiled kindly as he removed his headphones and let the music play on its own. "I'm up next for the singing so do you think you have any Beyonce?"

"As a matter of fact I just got some of her music before Jason forced me into this gig." Aden laughed as he began to search through his music selection. Rolyn beamed at the fact that they had added one of her favorite artists to the selection. Jason must have had something to do with this. "Which song Princess?" Aden questioned.

"Hmm…" Rolyn thought before leaning towards Aden and whispering her song selection in his ear just as Dawn had. After she pulled away his smile broadened as he nodded. Rolyn grinned in return before taking up a microphone and standing behind the booth with Aden.

"Alright people I think it's time we paid our respects because the fabulous Rolyn is about to grace us with another song compliments of the Dragonite girls." Aden said, pretending to bow towards Rolyn. The ebony haired girl had to fight back a blush as she laughed lightly into her microphone.

The lights began to dim on beat with the song, slowly making the green colored lights left as Rolyn jumped down from the DJ booth and smirked as she brought the microphone to her lips.

"_Turn the lights off…" _Rolyn said and right on cue the lights shut off completely before a single spotlight fell down on Rolyn who had her head cocked to the side with her hands on her hips.

"She had to choose this song…" Drew muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes. May gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed as she stood up in her seat. "I love this song." She added disappearing under the table. Drew's brow furrowed in confusion until he saw the brunette pop back up out of the booth with a childish grin on her face. "Round two of dancing?" She asked glancing from person to person.

"May, since when did you start taking the initiative?" Alex laughed as she jumped right on top of the table causing Dawn to yelp in surprise. "Let's do it!" She exclaimed jumping down from the table and grabbing May's hand before rushing off towards the dance floor.

"Did Alex just steal my girlfriend?" Drew asked lowly.

"Yes." Ian said with a crooked smile. Drew shot him a look.

Aden's brow shot up as he watched the abrasive Rolyn slip from one seductive pose to the next. _"Every night I rush to my bed." _Rolyn couldn't hold back her grin as she took slow, almost teasing steps forward. _"With hopes that I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes…"_

"_I'm going out of my head…" _Rolyn paused to slowly wind her head before shooting a sweet smile to the nearest boy that blushed in response. _"Lost in a fairytale; will you hold my hand and be my guide?" _Rolyn's smile faltered as her eyes passed over a certain silvered eyed girl and her accented partner in crime.

Rolyn twirled her hips in a slow circle as a devious smile the devil would be envious of came to her lips. She chose this song for a specific reason; one, because it had to be one of her most favorite songs and she didn't mind a little dirty dancing here and there, and two, because it reminded her of exactly how she felt when it came to one Jason Alvarez.

Said boy was slumping in his seat as an untimely blush dusted over his cheeks. He even had to take in a deep breath to calm himself down as his eyes never left his girlfriend. Drew smirked as he turned towards Jason and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You are so lucky to have my sister." He reminded his close friend.

Jason nodded slowly as a small smirk came to his lips. "I know."

"_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies…" _Rolyn sang raising her free hand above her head before bringing it back down to trail down her body. She received a couple of brave wolf whistles in response. _"And I hope it rains."_

"_You are the perfect lullaby..." _Rolyn mocked tiredness as she cocked her head to the side, leaning her head on her hands. _"What kind of dream is this?"_

"_You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare…" _She sang with the expertise that came along with having a one person dance party in your room with this song on repeat. _"Either way I don't wanna wake up from you."_

"_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare…" _Shaking, or more like jerking her head from side to side, she ran her hand through her hair which caused a response out of most of the boys to some the girl's displeasure. _"Somebody pinch me; you're loves too good to be true."_

Rocking her hips back and forth did nothing for Jason as he focused on every movement she made. Drew wasn't kidding; he was really lucky to have her because if she continued going on the way she was, boys would be flocking to her like moth to a flame.

"Rolyn is really turning up the sexual tension factor tonight, isn't she?" Marina muttered as a crooked smile came to her lips.

"You're not the only one whose noticed…" Paul muttered letting his eyes dart over to Jason who was unconsciously slumping further into his seat. Jimmy laughed a silent laugh as he shook his head.

"You'd react the same way if Dawn was up there winding her hips like that." Drew commented with a careless wave of his hand in the direction where Dawn had run off to join Alex and May on the dance floor. Paul shot the older of Hayden siblings a glare before slumping in his seat.

"_My guilty pleasure, I ain't goin nowhere," _Rolyn sang as she rocked her hips back and forth in an enticing manner that rewarded her with the encouraging whistles and comments of most of the males in the building. She mentally rolled her eyes, but her smirk broadened. _"Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floatin on air…"_

"_Cuz you're my sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare…" _Rolyn pretended to cringe, moving slowly and in just the right way to put her best assets to use. _"Either way I don't wanna wake up from you…" _Rolyn let her eyes trail over to "The Untouchables table" as Patou now called it and let her eyes linger on Jason before she spun around quickly, fighting back a blush that threatened to stain her cheeks prior to looking him in the eye.

_Get it together Hayden; he's the one that should be blushing, not you…_

Taking in a breath she continued to sing. _"I mention you when I say my prayers…" _She placed a hand over her heart as her eyes turned skywards towards any higher power. She smiled a lopsided smile before bringing her gaze back towards one certain green eyed boy. _"I wrap you around all of my thoughts; boy, you're my temporary high."_

"_I wish that when I wake up, you're there…"_ Rolyn continued beautifully, once again getting smalls calls of encouragement, most of them coming from one purple haired accented girl who was now nestled on the shoulders of a navy haired girl who was getting laughed at by a brunette. Rolyn couldn't help but smile. _"To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side,"_

"_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies…"_ Rolyn waved a hand slowly over her head before brushing some dark colored hair out of her face; even a small gesture like that looked sensuous coming from the princess. _"And I hope it rains…"_

"_You are the perfect lullaby…" _She basically cooed as she bent at the waist with a mocking smile on her face. _"What kind of dream is this?"_

"_You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare…" _Rolyn sang winding her head and whipping her hair in the process. Jason's brow shot up as he kept his eyes trained on her. He knew Rolyn was outgoing, but she was also clashingly shy. _"Either way I don't wanna wake up from you."_

"_You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare…"_ Rolyn twirled in a circle before stopping in a pose that had her free hand clenched into a fist that was brought to her hip which she cocked out, causing her shirt to ride up a bit. Alex gave a wolf call, of all people. _"Somebody pinch me; your loves too good to be true." _

"_My guilty pleasure, I ain't goin nowhere…" _Rolyn began to wind her hips again, drawing most of the attention to that part of her body. Rolyn was sure that out of all the assets she had, her hips were her greatest one. She doesn't know how she inherited the curves but she was pretty damn proud of them. _"Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floatin on air…"_

"_Cuz you're my sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare…" _Dipping down low, Rolyn came up slowly before rocking her hips from left to right. _"Either way I don't wanna wake up from you…"_

"I think he's in shock…" Patou pointed out as she waved her hand in front of Jason's face. The boy didn't even blink as he kept his eyes locked on his girlfriend. The golden haired girl pulled her hand away and examined it for a moment as though she were looking for a malfunction.

"Can you blame him? I mean look at that girl's hips…" Ian commented lowly as a devious smirk came to his lips. Jason finally tore away from staring at Rolyn to shoot the golden eyed boy a glare that was only outdone by the dangerous look on Patou's face.

"Watch it Grey or I swear I'll shove my foot so far up your…" Jason growled.

"Sorry, Ian can be quite the perv." Patou inserted, cutting Jason off and flashing a sheepish smile. She was used to Ian by now, but that never meant that he wasn't annoying on her part, especially with comments like that.

"Good, he'll fit right in." Paul sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe he'll even beat out Jason for the spot as the pervert in this merry band of morons." He added with a roll of his eyes.

"Paul, you're words are so encouraging…" Drew muttered sarcastically.

"I try." The purple haired teen replied with a fleeting, sarcastic smile.

"No one will beat me out in the pervert department either." Jason stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I have complete faith in you." Paul said dryly.

"Boys are so disgusting." Marina muttered.

"Girls are teases." Ian retaliated.

"Boys are stupid." Patou said firmly.

"Girl's are stupid!" Jimmy retaliated.

"How about you're all stupid!" Paul exclaimed, ending the argument.

After a moment of silence, Drew sighed. "He has a point."

"_Tattoo your name across my heart…"_ Rolyn sang as she slowly began to strut towards their table. Her small smile eased into a lopsided one. Jason perked a brow at her and she had to hold in her laughter at the look. _"So it will remain; not even death can make us part…"_

Once Rolyn was finally standing before Jason, she bent at the waist and leaned in towards him, cupping his cheek with her free hand. A smirk slowly came to his lips as his eyes darted between her lips and her eyes. Rolyn mentally chuckled before winking at him.

"_What kind of dream is this?" _She took Jason's hand before spinning around and jerking him to his feet, forcing him to follow her back towards the dance floor. Jason wasn't complaining; he actually looked over his shoulder to shoot a mocking look towards the others who were still seated at the table.

"_You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare…" _Rolyn spun around so that she was facing Jason and releasing his hand to grab hold of the narrow black tie that hung around his neck. She jerked him into her and his smirked broadened as his hands quickly found their place on her hips. _"Either way I don't wanna wake up from you..."_

"_You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare…"_ Rolyn still kept a grip on Jason's tie as she wound her hips in a downwards motion before sliding back up and let her eyes lock with his. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn she saw a bit of lust in his gaze. _"Somebody pinch me; you're loves too good to be true…"_

"_My guilty pleasure, I ain't goin nowhere…"_ Rolyn sang as her hand made it's why behind Jason's neck, pulling him down towards her. She cocked her head to the side, a teasing smile on her face. Jason unconsciously agreed with Ian about girls being a tease. _"Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floatin on air,"_

"_Cuz you're my sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare…" _She basically serenaded him while getting on her toes to bring them closer. Jason could feel his cheeks heat up, which wasn't like him at all. Jason Alvarez _never_ blushed…ever. _"Either way I don't wanna wake up from you…"_

Rolyn laughed lightly before rocking back on her heels and letting her hand trail down from behind Jason's neck. She took a step away from him, to his displeasure , and winked at him one last time. _"Either way I don't wanna wake up from you…" _She trailed off with the song before twirling around and strutting her way back over to Aden, all the while taking in her applause.

"You never disappoint there princess." Aden said with a smile as he took the microphone from Rolyn. The ebony haired Hayden grinned cheekily.

"I try…" She breathed with a careless shrug.

"If you're talking about trying your best to be the most evil tease I have ever met, then I don't disagree." Jason said coming up behind his girlfriend. Rolyn spun around, a sheepish grin coming to her lips as she shrugged once again.

"I was just flauntin' what I got." She said in defense for her actions. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yea well I think you got enough attention for one night," He commented crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw," Rolyn cooed placing her hands on his shoulder. "I do I detect a hint of jealousy in your tone there mister." She laughed as though she were speaking to a child.

"Well I don't appreciate other guys looking at you." He muttered leaning in towards her. Rolyn perked a brow at him. "You're mine after all…"

"I'm no one's property." She retaliated.

"You're mine." He repeated with a nod.

"Are not!" She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes into a glare.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh Celebi…" Aden muttered slapping a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

* * *

"So, Rolyn, Alex and I went…" Dawn began as she played with her straw in her smoothie. Her eyes darted up as a crooked smile pulled at her pink lips. She sighed as she leaned her chin in the palm of her hand. "Who is next…come on and get it over with."

"I still don't know what to sing…" Marina admitted with a shrug. She had no idea why it was becoming such a difficult task to choose a nice upbeat song that she knew and could perform. She knew plenty of songs…well most of them theater numbers rather than dancing club music, but this still shouldn't be so difficult.

"Choose a song this century there Brainy." Alex said as she nonchalantly examined her nails. Marina shot her purple haired companion a glare that was ignored as Alex smirked inwardly.

"Ugh, another love song, no doubt…" Patou grumbled under her breath as she leaned her chin in the palm of her hand. "All of you really like to get into the boy oriented genre, don't you?"

"Oh please Pat," Ian scoffed. "Last time I checked your favorite song was Kiss Me." He laughed. Patou's cheeks flushed as she shot him a glare. Just like Alex had done with Marina, he ignored her and smirked to himself.

"Well if Patou thinks we should mix it up a bit, she should be the one to do it, right?" May offered with a small shrug. Patou turned her glare on the brunette who smiled sheepishly in response to the harsh look. "I mean being as she's new she adds a new feeling to the Dragonite girls…shouldn't she exemplify that?"

"May…" Rolyn trailed off. Everyone stared at her expectantly as a broad smile came to the ebony haired girls lips. "You are genius! Patou should totally sing next!"

"Wait, don't I have a say?" Patou laughed incredulously.

"No." Drew said flatly.

"How do any of you know I can sing?" Patou shot out. She didn't doubt herself, but she didn't exactly agree with the way everyone just assumed. She guessed that when you're constantly around greatness, you just assumed greatness came along with those you deemed worthy.

"What are you talking about Patou? You have an amazing voice." Ian complimented with a lopsided smile. Patou released an aggravated sigh as she shot him a fleeting, sarcastic smile in return.

"Well, you can't possibly be scared Goldie Locks," Alex said firmly. "I mean, you stood up to me. Once you've done that, you shouldn't be afraid of anything."

"I believe she just openly admitted to being a bully and a monster." Dawn said sticking her pointer finger in the air. Alex shoved her shoulder roughly caused the navy haired girl to yelp before rubbing the spot on her shoulder where Alex had put the most pressure.

"Go for it Patou," May encouraged with a sweet smile. "It isn't so bad…" The brunette spoke from experience. The first time she ever sang at this night club, she had to be dragged to the stage and held in place to avoid any getaways. She knew what it was like to be nervous so she felt for Patou.

"Fine…" Patou grumbled gesturing for Rolyn and Jason to move. They were the only two blocking her nearest exit from the booth. The couple got up, letting the turquoise eyed coordinator slide out and trudge across the dance floor towards the DJ booth. Once she finally got there she smiled kindly at Aden. "Hey Aden," She greeted. Out of all the Flygon boys, Patou had to agree with everyone else when she said Aden was the sweetest.

"You up next?" Aden asked knowingly. Patou made a face before nodding. Aden gave a sympathetic smile. "Song choice?" He question simply. Patou looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling a crooked smile.

"They want something different…how about some P!NK?" She question. Aden gave a nod of approval, already knowing what song she could possibly want. He didn't know Patou that well but he was pretty sure he wasn't making a mistake when he began searching through his selection of music.

"Here you go and good luck," He said passing her a microphone. Patou muttered a thank you as she clutched the microphone tightly. "Alright, alright ladies and gentleman, I want you to show some love for a new friend, the stunning Patou Cross…"

Without further delay, Aden played the song and the simply sound of a guitar as the into to the song came from the massive speakers, only to be overwhelmed by the bass that suddenly came in giving the song a good beat to dance to. Patou nodded in approval before bringing the microphone to her lips.

"_Right, right, turn off the lights; we're gonna lose our minds tonight. What's the deal-i-oh?" _She sang while carelessly shrugging her shoulders, all the while taking slow, tentative steps towards the dance floor. _"I love when it's all too much. Five AM, turn the radio up. Where's the rock and roll?"_ She played air guitar for a fleeting moment as a bright smile came to her face.

"I love this song!" Rolyn practically groaned.

"Oh she's good…" Alex said lowly with a shake of her head. May smiled lightly as she nodded in approval. Now he was sure Patou was gonna fit in. It wasn't the song choice or the fact that she did in fact have a pretty voice that others would be envious…it was just that doing great came naturally to her and it was fun…not an attempt to show off.

"_Party crasher, penny snatcher," _Patou sang as she pretended to reach into the nearest boys pocket and take money. He perked a brow at her but laughed nonetheless. Patou had to resist a laugh herself. _"Call me up if you a gansta."_

"_Don't be fancy, just get dancey…" _Patou pretended to dance on a random girl, thus causing the girl to stumble, but she was laughing lightly as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. _"Why so serious?"_

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways!" _Patou pumped her fist into the air as she began to skip through the crowd. _"All my underdogs, we will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks…"_

"_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass!" _Patou spun around before snatching a half full cup of soda that was clutched in the hand of one certain silver eyed fan girl. Vanessa gasped and Annabelle crossed her arms over her chest, looking less than amused. _"Just come on, and come on and raise your glass!"_

Patou raised the cup over her head, receiving encouraging cheers before she tossed the cup over her shoulder, spilling the soon to be sticky, bubbling liquid all over the two fan girls. Annabelle and Vanessa released identical screams as Patou moved on, smirking in a manner that made drew's classic smirk look like a smile.

"_Slam, slam, oh hot damn; what part of party don't you understand. Wish you'd just freak out." _Patou began to jump around in circles like a raving lunatic which was responded to by laughs and strange looks. _"Can't stop; coming in hot. I should be locked up right on the spot. It's so on right now." _Patou shot a glare in Vanessa and Annabelle's direction that did not go unnoticed.

"The girl has class…" Drew muttered with an amused look.

Alex and Rolyn were still caught up in raging laughter that started when Patou had emptied a cup of soda on the two fan girls so they didn't catch the comment. "They so deserved that!" Rolyn laughed while shaking her head.

"Goldie Locks got nerve!" Alex added.

"I have to admit, Patou is a natural." Marina said, smiling a pleased smile.

"No doubt about it." May said with a nod of approval. She had to admit, blatantly attacking the two most horrendous girls at Pokémon Masters in May's opinion was a very nice touch.

"_Party crasher, penny snatcher," _Patou continued as she strut through the crowd, waving a hand over her head. _"Call me up if you a gangsta." _Patou only paused to bend at the waist and make a call me gesture with her hand towards the nearest guy.

"_Don't be fancy, just get dancey..."_ Patou twirled her hips which rewarded her with a couple of whistles and calls of approval. The golden haired girl smirked inwardly knowing she had caught the attention of quite a few people now. _"Why so serious?"_

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways!" _Patou shimmied her hips before twirling in a circle, looking as though she was having the time of her life, and she was. Patou may have resented doing this beforehand but now she knew why it wouldn't be so bad as May had reassured her. _"All my underdogs, we will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks," _

"_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass!" _Patou ran through the crowd, heading straight for the table where her friends sat and snatched up the nearest fluke that was once filled with Drew's sparkling cider. _"Just come on and come on and raise your glass!"_

"_My cup is empty…that sucks!" _Patou hissed into her microphone as she turned over the empty fluke to show just how empty it was. There was light laughter in response to the displeased face she made. _"So if you're too school for cool and you're treated like a fool, you could choose to let it go. We can always, we can always party on our own…so raise your – aw crap."_

Patou smirked before climbing up on the table, jerking the empty fluke above her head. Marina's brow shot up in surprise, as did May's. Dawn laughed lightly in amusement while Alex clapped in encouragement. Rolyn laughed openly, leaning on Jason for support. Ian smirked and Patou locked eyes with him for a fleeting moment, her own smirk broadening.

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways!" _Patou kicked out, causing the table to shake, but she trusted it would hold her up. It felt stable enough. _"All my underdogs, we will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks," _The newest Dragonite girl whipped her head back and forth, grinning madly.

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways!" _Patou pumped the empty glass in the air and people sitting at tables raised their cups in agreement. People on the dance floor pumped their fists due to a lack of cups. _"All my underdogs, we will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks,"_

"_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass!" _Patou jumped down from the table and continued pumping the glass above her head. _"Just come one and come on and raise your glass! Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass for me."_

"_Just come on and come on and raise your glass…for me…" _

* * *

_I'll leave it at that since I was rushing this junk out. I used my cousins computer and she will most likely delete this once I hand over her computer but whatever; at least I got a chapter done. Anyhoo Raise Your Glass by P!NK, best song EVAH! I love it and I think it sorta fit Patou considering she's new to the whole Dragonite girl scene so she's still like the odd man out. I hope you all enjoyed this rushed chapter. I apologize for any errors that may have confused you. Please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	11. You

_Alright I stayed home from school so that gives me the perfect opportunity to update, don't you think? Today was the last day of school before winter break and I just extended mine by a day; I feel accomplished. I'm truly excited about Christmas this year because the whole surprise factor has returned because I asked for nothing and yet my mother has gotten me gifts. I'll be doing a Christmas oriented chapter for this story but I have to get to Halloween first which will be in the next two chapters or possibly less. Well I'm sure you don't want to read anymore of my commentary so, enjoy this next chapter of May and Marina singing._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: You_

* * *

"It's down to two," Patou said as she brought her hand down on the table, putting her weight against it, looking a bit smug after her performance. It was very good as surprising few and setting the bar much further up in a select few opinions. Patou couldn't help but think back to what May said about Dragonite girls not wanting to show off, but wanting to let people know just who they are and what they are capable of.

It was an idea passed down from one generation to the next. Jennifer had even sat the girls down, explaining in this cut throat world its eat of be eaten, but never lose sight of your integrity. Knowing right from wrong may not always help you in the long run but it will maintain your happiness and that's all that mattered.

"Who will it be?" Patou questioned, her turquoise eyes darting between the aqua haired intellectual and the spitfire brunette. May and Marina exchanged looks and Patou perked a brow. The two of them seemed to be silently arguing over who should get up there and do what the past four girls had whined about doing.

Marina pouted; her eyes going wide as she gazed at May. The brunette knew that look; a puppy pout was every girl's best weapon to have things swing there way…if they knew how to do it correctly. The fact that Marina had resorted to such a winsome look had May sighing in exasperation as she raised her hand.

"I guess I'm up next." She breathed with a shrug and soft smile.

"I don't know why you seem so disappointed May," Rolyn began with a bright smile. "You're voice is marvelous and a majority of people here already know this. It'll be easy for you." Rolyn reminded her close friend. May's lips twisted to the side. Maybe they all saw something in her that she didn't but she wasn't so sure that her performing skills were _so_ perfect.

"Don't tell me you're scared Maple…" Drew chuckled with a shake of his head. May's brow furrowed as she quickly whipped to the side to look him dead in the eye. He perked a brow at her, his head cocking ever so slightly to the side. May's gaze narrowed as she looked into those dangerous hues of green.

"Nowhere near scared _Hayden_," She hissed, spitting out his name with an indignant look. Drew laughed a silent laugh. It was so easy to rile the brunette up and when he did, no matter how upset his amusement made her, he couldn't help but laugh. There was no doubt the short, fiery temper made her all the more attractive, but her response to certain things, especially him, were fascinating to say the least. "I've been subjected to singing more times than you've been cocky. I think I can handle this just fine."

With that firmly said, May muttered a gruff excuse me to Marina and Jimmy as she turned to slide out of the booth. Jimmy slid out, pulling Marina with him and the brunette stood, throwing her shoulder back with a new found determination influenced by the few words her boyfriend had said. She mentally scorned herself for letting a few words get to her…but Drew was just…

She didn't know to punch him or kiss him. Last on, she'd go with both.

With that thought on her mind, a crooked smile slowly came to the blue eyed girls face as she moved through the crowd towards the DJ booth. People who noticed her making a beeline for Aden pieced matters together easily and guessed she was on her way to sing just as her companions had. There were small calls of encouragement and this made May all the more confident.

"Not another one…" Aden groaned playfully prior to May's approach. The brunette laughed lightly before shrugging.

"I'm the second to last so after me and Marina, you won't have to pass off a microphone to another Dragonite girl." She informed him as she leaned against the turn tables and offered her sweetest smile. Aden smiled in return.

"It's always a pleasure passing off a microphone to you Ms. Maple." Aden breathed handing May a microphone. May nodded as a thank you as she took the mic from his outstretched hand. "So, what will you be gracing us with tonight?"

"Well, I wouldn't normally do this but I think this song fits…" May said with a nod as her crooked smile returned.

"Did she even mention a song choice?" Dawn questioned with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Did any of us?" Alex asked back perking a brow nonchalantly.

"Well Patou gave us a nice hint." Dawn offered softly as she slumped in her seat. Alex rolled her eyes at the navy haired girl's passive behavior.

"Why don't you guys just shut up and wait for May to start singing?" Paul shot out leaning back in the booth. Both Alex and Dawn turned to him with identical furrowed brows, although Alex was the only one narrowing her eyes to slits. "It's just a thought." He added rather sardonically.

"Here's another; maybe if you got laid, you wouldn't be so much of sarcastic jack – mmph!" Alex was cut off by a hand clamping down over her mouth, compliments of Dawn who was glaring daggers at her dark haired friend. Paul was doing the same but his cheeks were flushing.

"I feel something in the air…and it isn't tension." Ian said.

"It's the feel of plotting murder," Jimmy responded with a careless wave of his hand. "It follows us around." He added with a smile. Ian's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment.

"If you haven't been dancing, I'm sure my friend here can help with that," Aden said into his personal microphone. As he spoke, everyone diverted their attention. "Please welcome our next singer, the wonderful May Maple."

Alex pulled Dawn's hand away from her mouth and stood up in the booth, clapping frantically and bringing her fingers to her lips to release an over exaggerated whistle. After a moment of switching between the two forms of applause, the purple haired girl was pulled back into the seat by Marina who shushed her as the music began. It was a techno phonic sound that would cause people to move and it was one Rolyn recognized.

The ebony haired Hayden giggled lightly at the song choice, causing Jason to perk a brow in question. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Wanna dance?" She asked as a sensual look came to her eyes.

"How could I ever say no to you my dear?" He said offering her his hand. Rolyn laughed lightly, placing her hand in his own.

"We should all go and dance," Marina offered. "I actually like this song." She said as she turned towards Jimmy. The navy haired boy didn't argue. He would never pass up a chance to be closer to Marina than necessary.

The couple got up and Rolyn and Jason followed. Patou was tugged out the booth by Ian and the same happened with Paul and Dawn, only with Dawn the one doing the dragging. "We're the only one's with no one to dance with…" Alex sighed as she turned towards Drew.

Drew rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "C'mon then," He said offering his hand to her. Alex stared at him for a moment before a smirk came to her face.

"Won't your girlfriend get jealous?" She asked playfully.

"Not as much as Aden will." He retorted smartly.

"_How you choose to express yourself," _May sang lowly, smiling lightly at the whistles of encouragement she was receiving. She wasn't the kind of girl to bask in the limelight and let the attention go to her head, but it felt good to be buoyant. _"It's all your own and I can tell it comes naturally, ooh, it comes naturally."_

"_You follow what you feel inside," _May continued bringing a hand to her chest as her words came out sounding sultry and beautifully smooth. It was no wonder why people marveled at her voice. It was versatile and entrancing. _"It's intuitive; you don't have to try. It comes naturally, hmm, it comes naturally…"_

"_And it takes my breath away…"_ She sang softly and yet her voice still carried. She removed her hand from her chest and sent it above her head, twirling her wrist as she brought it back down. The girl seemed to know exactly what she was doing. _"What you do so naturally…"_

May lowered her gaze in the dim lighting that was only penetrated by dusty hues of blue film that covered multiple flashing and twirling lights. She began tapping one foot to the beat, staying on the ball of her foot in the heels Marina had chosen for her.

"_You are the thunder and I am the lightning," _She sang whipping here head from left to right in two sharp, delayed movements. Her brunette hair flew in her face and she had to run a hand though her tresses to pull them back. _"And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting,"_

"_When you know it's meant to be everything comes naturally, it comes naturally when you're with me baby,"_ May turned her head to the side, nodding to the side as her face was hidden behind her hair that was still falling back into place. Tilting her head back she continued. _"Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally, bay-bay-baby…"_

May smirked as she lowered her head, facing forward once again as she gazed out into her audience under long lashes. Her eyes landed on a familiar perfectly messy mop of green hair and her smile broadened when she noticed him looking right back at her.

"_You have a way of moving me…" _she began as she calculative steps in Drew's general direction. He and Alex had been dancing but the purple haired Dragonite girl had gone off on a tangent, standing off to Drew's side, sipping on a fluke of a purple colored juice. _"It's a force of nature, you're energy. It comes naturally, you know it does, it comes naturally…"_

"_And it takes my breath away…" _May pretended to cringe, a shiver added in for special affect. The wolf whistles went to show just how affective the small movement was. _"What you do so naturally…"_

May had been careful in choosing her song. It may have been "boy oriented" as Patou put it, but at least it expressed how she felt. It was one of things she adored yet detested about Drew. It was almost inhuman how his greatness, his nonchalance and his wit just came to him so naturally. It was mind bending how she was just drawn to him so naturally.

"_You are the thunder and I am the lightning," _She paused to once again whip her head back and forth, messing with the master piece Dawn called her hair. The bubbly Dragonite girl hardly cared at this point._ "And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting,"_

"_When you know it's meant to be everything comes naturally, it comes naturally when you're with me baby," _May twisted her hips from side to side, letting her free hand run through her hair and above her head. _"Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally, bay-bay-baby…"_

May let her hand fall to her side as she began to move again. She was steps away from Drew, a small lopsided smile playing across her lips. It was a vexing look she was offering him and although May looked amazing whether she looked impassive or in a rage, he wished he could see more of this from her. It was why he loved to hear her sing; just so he could watch her.

"_When we collide, sparks fly…"_ May's eyes darted upward as though the sparks had suddenly manifested in the air. A small smile came to her lips as she brought her gaze to meet Drew's. _"When you look in my eyes…it takes my breath away…"_

"_You are!" _May hit the high note flawlessly, pouring only a fraction of the massive amounts of emotions that existed for her green haired boyfriend. _"You are the thunder and I am the lightning," _A bright, excited smile came to her lips as she started jumping around to the beat of the song pointing dead at him. Drew smirked; classic May…

"_And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting," _May basically sang to him, dancing excitedly and pausing for brief moments to strike a pose before him. Drew couldn't help but laugh lightly at her antics. She was so happy-go-lucky. _"When you know it's meant to be everything comes naturally, it comes naturally when you're with me baby."_

"_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally, bay-bay-baby…"_ May winked at Drew once before twirling on her heel before she began to strut away, accentuating her movements by putting one foot in front of the other. _"Naturally…naturally…naturally, bay-bay-baby…" _

A spotlight landed on May where she was, to her surprise, and all of her supporters, meaning the entire club minus a few envious fan girls, erupted into a round of well deserved applause. May chuckled lightly as her cheeks flushed a bright red before she bent her knees and a small movement that was barely a curtsy.

"Magnificent as always Maple." Drew breathed as he came up next to her. May turned towards him and smiled bashfully in gratitude to the compliment. "I still don't understand why you ever doubted yourself."

May's smile faded much quicker than it came as her blue eyes narrowed. "I never doubted anything," She spat placing her hands on her hips. "You insinuated that I was scared when the fact of the matter is that I wasn't." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well I know you're not scared of anything," He said with lopsided smile and a nod. May smirked proudly and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he led her back to the DJ booth to return the microphone. "Yup May isn't afraid of anything except public restrooms…"

"They aren't sanitary." She retorted in her defense.

"Peanut butter…"

"I don't like the way it basically glues your mouth shut."

"And lest we forget, silent movies…" Drew laughed with a shake of his head at his girlfriend's irrational fear.

"I don't trust the silence of those things…" She practically growled while shaking her head at the thought of a silent movie.

The couple made it to the DJ booth only to find their aqua haired friend standing there, biting into her bottom lip nervously as she folded her hands behind her back. May's brow furrowed on confusion as Marina extended a hand out to her, smiling lightly while still chewing into her lip.

"I'm next." Marina said simply with a small shrug. May stared at her for a moment and Marina shifted under the brunette's gaze. May had never seen the aqua eyed beauty so troubled before, and by a minor task liking singing. It was puzzling that this could ever cause the most level headed of the girls to be so…anxious.

"Are you alright?" May asked stepping away from Drew. He perked a brow, but hardly minded. He knew that if May thought one of her friends was being troubled that she would come to their aide, whether she was with him or not. It wasn't that she favored them over him. She was just that concerned about the wellbeing of those she held close.

"Yea…I'm fine, just a bit nerve wracked." Marina admitted sheepishly with a laugh. May's lips pressed into a fine line as she stared at the oldest of the Dragonite girls. She couldn't possible be nerve wracked by singing one simple song. May never saw the aqua haired beauty perform live but she had seen a recording or two. Performing was Marina's niche…

"But you're so amazing…" May pointed out with a shake of her head, silently dismissing this feeling of nervousness. Marina laughed sardonically.

"One would think a theater geek like me would see this as a walk in the park…but when I'm performing like that. I'm given a topic, a script, an idea of what I should be…I'm never just me." She admitted with a shake of her head. "I didn't even pick a song. I'm not like you or Rolyn or Dawn…I can't pick a song and 'work it' as Rolyn puts it."

"You pick clothes and work it…" May offered smiling lightly.

"Yea, with the ideas set in my head by designers who want me to wear their brand." Marina muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Believe it or not May, but I'm pretty helpless on my own. The only thing I have going for me are my pretty words to go with my pretty face."

May pouted lightly. She never thought of Marina as the type with insecurities. She mentally scorned herself for setting the bar high on her friends again. She had to remember that power did not rid you of being flawed…Marina next to Rolyn had to be the richest out of all of them. She was also a leader, a mediator…a comfort. She had a lot riding on her shoulders…maybe more so than any of them.

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to." May said gently while placing a hand on Marina's shoulder. Marina scoffed.

"What kind of Dragonite girl would I be if I didn't…I'm not up here for anyone else. I'm up here for me, May. I wanna know I can just be me when I want to." Marina said with a small smile.

May smiled in return before glancing down at the microphone in her hand. She extended the mic to Marina who took it hesitantly. "Then be you and by that I mean do what you want…not what anybody else thinks you should be." May said with a nod. Marina nodded in return.

"In that case, I have just the song." She said as her smile turned crooked.

"Go for it." May said with a thumbs up. Marina laughed lightly as she returned the gesture before turning to Aden to tell him her song choice. May sighed lightly before turning back to Drew who was smirking at her almost knowingly. Her brow furrowed. "What?"

Drew shrugged. "Nothing…" He said with a shake of his head. May cocked her head to the side for a moment and he mentally laughed. She had no idea how much he admired her optimism and faith.

"We got a good one for you now people," Aden said into his microphone. "Young men, find your lady and pull her to the dance floor while the intoxicating Marina Sanchez mixes things up a bit."

Marina took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she did so. The music began with the soft chiming of a chiming of a xylophone and the beat of a drum. May told her to do what she wanted and she was pretty sure this was it. It may not have been a song with a tremendous bass like Rolyn's song or Patou's. With her back to audience, May took in a deep breath.

"_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do…"_ Marina began sounding a bit unsure as she turned around. When she noticed all eyes on her she mentally squealed before reminding herself that this was just like any other performance she had ever done. _"Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you…"_

"_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?" _Marina's eyes darted all around. She simply could not shake her nerves and it showed. She suddenly felt like everyone was judging her, especially since she hadn't exactly chosen a club song. _"Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you…"_

Marina's eyes landed on May who was standing not that far off on the dance floor with Drew who had an arm wrapped securely around her waist. The brunette beamed before waving around a thumbs up that Marina almost laughed at. It was then those aqua eyes moved towards the back of the dance floor where Jimmy stood, smiling lightly with his arms crossed over his chest. All he did was nod and marina felt a sudden determination come over her.

"_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard; we can go…" _Marina sang as she began to tap her foot to the beat. Sure this was a song a boy would normally sing to a girl, but Marina hardly cared. She was doing what _she_ wanted as May had told her to. _"No one will know…oh, come on boy…"_

"_Who cares if we're trashed; got a pocket full of cash we can blow…" _Marina sang, starting to feel the music thus causing her to twist her hips. Her cheeks flushed when she had realized what she had done, but a whistle that came from the crowd didn't discourage her. Her smile broadened as she continued. _"Shots of patron…and it's on boy…"_

Marina nodded once finally succumbing to the feeling that overwhelmed her and told her to simply have fun. Mysteriously enough, the voice sounded strangely like a blue eyed brunette. For a moment, Marina thought May was talking in her ear and she wasn't resist the need to 'just be herself.'

"_Don't say no, no, no, no, no…" _Marina bent at the waist and shook her head from side to side, a rarely seen grin adorning her face. She looked like a child having the time of her laugh. _"Just say yea, yea, yea, yea, yea and we can go, go, go, go, go…if you're ready like I'm ready!"_

"_Cuz it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do…"_ Marina beamed before jumping away from the DJ booth and skipping through the crowd, weaving through people and twirling to avoid them. _"Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you…"_

"_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?" _Marina paused her skipping just to shimmy her hips playfully receiving a few giggles. Now Marina felt in her place…I guess this was what Rolyn meant by 'work it'. _"Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you…"_

"_You'll go get a ring; let the choir bells sing like ooh…"_ Marina twirled around in a circle a few times as she let her free arm extend out, nearly slapping a few people, but she hardly cared because of the fun she was having. _"So whatcha wanna do…let's just run boy…"_

"_If we wake up and you wanna break up, that's cool…" _Marina shrugged, feigning carelessness before she gave a dismissive wave of her hand to the nearest guy who looked completely dejected prior to the gesture. _"No I won't blame you…it was fun boy…"_

"_Don't say no, no, no, no, no…"_ Marina whipped her head from side to side whipping her side ponytail in the process. She couldn't help but laugh lightly when her own aqua tresses hit her in the face. _"Just say yea, yea, yea, yea, yea and we'll go, go, go, go, go…if you're ready like I'm ready!"_

"I knew she'd be amazing," May laughed. "Sometimes I wonder just where this confidence suddenly comes from."

"Well obviously Marina's confidence came from you." Drew breathed. "You can be a bit inspiring."

"A bit?" May questioned.

"Only a bit…" He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I don't want to inflate your ego or anything…" He laughed lightly. May's entire expression went blank and her hand itched to strike him and reprimand him for his ironic words, but she resisted. Drew chuckled lowly.

"_Cuz it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do…" _Marina went on, feeling as though nothing else mattered. May wasn't so wrong when she said this should come easy to her. Just like when she is on that theater stage with Little Miss or she's behind a camera, sporting the newest pokegear, she felt completely natural. Her next movements weren't so predetermined though…that's why she was so engrossed in this single moment. _"Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you…"_

"_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?"_ She sang with a shrug before twirling in a circle on one foot. _"Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you…" _Marina pointed right in Jimmy's direction thus cause the navy haired boy to blush.

"_Just say I do…" _She sang beautifully while throwing a hand above her head. _"Just tell me right now baby…just tell me right now baby, baby."_

"_Just say I do…"_ she sang as she skipped over to Jimmy. He laughed lightly before opening his arms to her. With a grin, Marina jumped into his arms and lifted her legs before he spun her around. _"Just tell me right now baby…just tell me right now baby, baby."_

"_Cuz it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do…" _Marina sang as she wrapped her free arm around her boyfriend's neck. He held her close while keeping his grip around her waist gentle. _"Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you…"_

"_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?"_ Marina calmed down her singing along with the music and she smiled softly as she locked her aqua eyes with Jimmy's golden ones. She giggled lightly before finishing. _"Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you…"_

Marina sighed, moving the microphone away from her lips. She had done it and she had done it her way and she had fun…and that's all that mattered…well that and her boyfriend who was still holding her to him. Marina locked eyes with him once again and her cheeks flushed.

"Don't you think we're a little young?" Jimmy joked perking a brow.

"Shut up Jimmy…" She chuckled before leaning into him, a content smile on her face.

* * *

_That last song is…my goodness I love Marry you by Bruno Mars. All his songs are so sweet and clean and I just love them. Yes, it's strange for a girl to sing a male song but if Justin Bieber thinks its alright then it's fine here. Anyhoo, it's almost Christmas and there isn't a doubt in my mind that I will make a Christmas oriented chapter(s) but first I have to do Halloween and thanksgiving and possibly a birthday. Well thank you for reading and please review._

_~Rolyn~ _


	12. Committee

_Well, as I mentioned in the last chapter that I was, of course doing holidays. Tomorrow is Christmas, but Halloween is just coming up for our Misguided Love crew. I put my iPod on shuffle and the song 'Monster High' came up…and I was thinking that's it! That song will be used in the near future and the girls will be posing as different monsters from that book/ doll collection. I'm not into Monster High…but the song is amusing and they have a rockin sense of style. You know how much I love clothes. So without further delay we get on the road towards our Halloween Gala event._

_Oh and I disclaim anything referencing to Monster High. That is NOT mine._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Committee_

* * *

"Marina…you look…excited?" Rolyn said as her brow furrowed. Marina, who had just approached the lunch table with a massive box in her arms giggled lightly before dropping the box in the center of the table. All the girls jumped before sitting up to peek into the box. The boys had decided that preparing with their Flygon boy in training was better than sitting around a bunch a girls as they talked about clothes and how cute their Pokémon are…well that's at least what Jimmy said girls do.

It was a good month into the school year making it early October. Leaves were changing color and the temperature was dropping but not so much that staying outside was unbearable. It was just the right temperature, but that didn't stop Alex from complaining about the school uniform skirts. As the days passed and October progressed, that only meant one thing…

"Halloween decorations?" May questioned pulling a sparkle covered paper bat from the box. Marina nodded vigorously as she took a seat next to Dawn.

"I have been chosen as the leader of the High School Halloween dance committee." Marina said proudly as she leaned back in her seat and put on her most smug smile. "This year, I get to coordinate the entire thing and trust me, it will be amazing."

"Only because you'll have us to help you." Rolyn said with a nod. Marina laughed lightly before nodding in agreement.

"Last years dance was quite the fail…" Dawn offered with a shake of her head. "The whole haunted house theme has been overdone. What's you're theme Marina?"

Marina's smug smirk slowly faded as she slumped in her seat. She hadn't even given a theme a single thought and that was the most important aspect of the entire dance. It set the tone and made the event all the more fun and like Dawn said, last year's dance was quite the bore with the overdone theme of a haunted house…the worst part was the coordinator of the house last year used a condemned warehouse and nearly got half of the student body arrested.

"A theme…" Marina muttered under her breath. She wracked her mind for an idea, but nothing came to her as quickly as she wished it would. Twisting her mouth to the side in frustration, the aqua haired beauty shrugged her shoulders in thoughtless defeat. "I have no idea what our theme should be…there is only so many ideas that can be incorporated into the gore and terror of Halloween." Marina said thoughtfully.

"Well why don't we ask the one girl who knows gore and terror and can work it better than any of us could?" Dawn said as she turned her blue eyes on Alex. The accented Dragonite girl perked a brow before crossing her arms over her chest and shrugging.

"I dunno…" She breathed as a small smile came to her lips. "I mean I could possibly have an idea but that depends on how…encouraged I am."

"If you're asking for money, I will slap you." Marina said with a slow shake of her head.

"I'm kidding Brainy!" Alex laughed with a dismissive wave of her hand. Marina huffed before crossing her arms over her chest. "I think I might have an amazing idea that will take most of us ta complete ta the point of Dragonite awesomeness."

"And this idea is?" Dawn asked perking a brow.

"How much time do we have?" Alex asked completely ignoring Dawn and looking towards Marina. The aqua eyed girl pretended to calculate the days on an imaginary calculator that hung in the air before slumping back in her seat.

"Today is Thursday the thirteenth so we have about two weeks." Marina explained. "That means I need to find a venue for this thing to take place. That won't be too hard but production from there has to buckle down. I already have a few of my theater buddies up to decorating when the time comes."

"You mean just Samia?" Rolyn questioned perking a brow.

Marina hesitated before nodding. "Yea…she's the only one not intimidated by me. Do I really look that threatening?" Marina questioned as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Not at all," Patou said with a shake of her head. "It's just those fangirls working up a way to get under your skin."

"Yea, they've been spreading rumors all week." May said having had to deal with one of those rumors first hand, although it was comforting to see how calmly they all took it. She was glad that there was comfort within her friends. She wouldn't survive any of this without their encouragement, or Drew's reassurance.

Alex nodded once. "Alright, we can worry about fangirls much latah, right now, I have been slapped in the face by a sudden stroke of genius." She said as she stood up right in her seat so she was overlooking her friends.

"Is making an exhibition of yourself really necessary?" Patou questioned as she gazed up at the purple haired girl. Alex shot her a fleeting look before raising her hands while dramatically clearing her throat.

"Picture this…it's night…"

"Dances are generally held at night." Dawn said smartly although she played it off with a cherub worthy smile.

"Shut it Pinky or ya lose half the hair on your pretty little head." Alex said simply pointing in Dawn's direction, not even looking at her. Dawn gasped dramatically before bringing her arms up to cover her head protectively. "Alright, it's night…the school is decked out and when I mean decked out I don't mean just fog machines and paper bats. We'll have the works! The water arena completely transformed into the murky lagoon…the halls completely altered for the home of the world's most famous monsters…"

"I hope this is going somewhere…" Marina muttered.

"Oh but it is…this school will no longer be Pokémon Masters High School…it will be Monster High; where ghoul kids rule. We keep the whole elite theme of our school and wrap it around the idea of the bone chilling event that is Halloween." Alex said with an affirming nod as she placed her fists on her hips.

"You know what…" Rolyn began carefully. "That is an amazing idea! I mean transforming the whole school will be a tedious task but it'll save money when we don't have to rent out a venue and it'll be fun to pull together."

"We can even have every homeroom decorate their own classrooms and have a scariest homeroom contest." May offered smartly.

"I like the way ya think Maple." Alex said with a nod. "The Arena's can be done up too. Alexandra arena is mostly rock so we can work with that, Drew Arena is water oriented so that can be our lagoon and Rolyn Arena can be our haunted woods."

"We'll need loads of decorations…" Marina muttered writing down some notes in a notebook. Everything that was being offered were amazing ideas and she didn't want to forget any of them. Her memory wasn't so bad, but it was good to have something to reference to. "I can handle decorations and a crew to get the massive places done. The gym can be the main place and I'll see if an announcement can be made about the homeroom contest."

"Alright, we got the snowball rolling." Alex said as she fell back into her seat.

"Costumes…"Rolyn said blankly before a grin came to her face. "Patou and I can make costumes. They'll be twice as amazing with us working on them together." Rolyn said nudging her golden haired friend; the two of them did share a fashion designing course. Patou nodded in agreement.

"We'll put the 'boo' back in beautiful." Patou laughed wiggling her fingers to emphasize the spookiness she was trying to demonstrate.

"Samia and I can handle decorating and keeping all that organized." Marina said with a nod.

"We should have amazing entertainment…like we should have Aden DJ and then we can even perform." Dawn offered with an optimistic clap of her hands. She received only a few questionable looks in response. "Or not…"

"No!" Alex exclaimed pointing at Dawn. Said girl jumped at her friends outburst. "That is an amazing idea! We can even come up with a song ta go with the entire theme…and one that goes with our theme."

"Who will come up with the song though?" Marina questioned.

"May can," Alex said almost immediately. May's eyes widened as she slowly turned to face her purple haired friend. "The girl has a killer voice plus she and Drew collaborated ta make Rolyn's birthday song and she has the most musical experience since she plays guitar like a pro."

"I have musical experience." Dawn said with a small pout and weak raising of her hand.

"Then you and May will work on a song togethah." Alex said with a shrug.

"Don't I have a say?" May questioned.

"Not really…" Rolyn sighed with a lopsided smile.

"We have full confidence in you May," Marina said with a nod.

"Plus, you'll have me to help and I'm sure your beau wouldn't mind helping too." Dawn said with a lopsided smile. May's cheeks flushed. She wasn't too sure about Drew jumping at the chance to write a song that they could perform as a unit, but she didn't think he'd shoot her down ruthlessly. He had proved himself quite the musical expert when it came to writing songs. "Maybe I could even choreograph something! You know how I love to dance!" Dawn squirmed in her seat to emphasize her point.

"I guess we could come up with something." May agreed with a shrug. Dawn squealed in delight while clamping her hands together to emphasize her excitement.

"It's all coming together then." Marina said with a nod as she looked up from her note taking. An optimistic smile came to her lips as she set the notebook down on the table and crossed one leg over the other. "This will be a dance to remember. I'll take the ideas we have, mix in some other ideas and I'll run it by Dean Cramer."

"Not ta worry," Alex said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Mah mother won't reject the idea… she'll worry about some factors but she certainly won't reject anything…unless we go too overboard." A sly look came to Alex's face and marina shook her head.

"I'm warning you now Alex; nothing too hectic and out of hand." She said firmly.

"Well isn't that what Halloween is all about?" Alex laughed with a shake of her head.

"I thought it was about dressing up cute to get candy." Dawn inserted while raising her hand as though she had to. Alex shot her a blank stare and shook her head.

"Ya so would…" She breathed while still shaking her head. Dawn beamed girlishly before shrugging. It was because of the navy haired girl that the group had gone trick or treating before going to the school dance every year. It wasn't that bad because they received candy but it got rather old once they turned into teenagers.

"No trick or treating this year." Rolyn said pointing at Dawn. The blue eyed girl jutted out her bottom lip in a dramatic pout. She felt as though the going from door to door and asking for candy was the best part of the holiday. Sometimes, when they hit up the houses in Rolyn and May's neighborhood, they would receive money rather than candy. "We have to completely dedicate ourselves to getting this project done. Marina is counting on us, right Marina?"

Marina simply nodded with a desperate smile. When she was appointed as the coordinator of the school's Halloween dance she was overcome with such excitement and anticipation, not only because she could get as artistic as she wanted but because this was a perfect group project for her and her friends. It was a perfect way to remind not only others, but themselves how well they worked together. They weren't just good at showing up Flygon…nope Dragonite girls had so much more going for them.

* * *

"_Good morning Pokémon Masters Academy students, this is your Junior year representative, Marina Sanchez reminding you to keep preparing those classrooms for the haunted school contest and don't forget to pick out the perfect costume for our annual High School Halloween dance." _

Marina's substantial voice chimed over the loud speaker of the school early that Monday morning prior to the fateful lunch period she had collaborated with her friends. On Friday she and Alex pitched their idea to Alex's mother who agreed with the ideas the girls had to offer, claiming it as a brilliant and engaging notion. Over the weekend Marina had the help of Rolyn and May to design fliers and posters that now littered the halls of the school.

Things were progressing nicely although they still had a long ways to go with a little under two weeks to get it all completely done. Next Friday was the dance and Rolyn and Patou had already started designing costumes for each girl, going with the idea of them each being a famous monster, but glamorous nonetheless. May and Dawn had decided that a pop song would be appealing enough and would cause people to dance. Drew wasn't exactly excited to help make a song like that, but he was willing to help, if needed.

Alex, being as eccentric as she is has been flaunting the news of the dance since the previous Friday. She even uncharacteristically came into school early that Monday morning and stood on a chair in front of the dance registration table in the school's main lobby where Rolyn, May, Dawn and Patou kept things organized, calling out to people and encouraging them to get ready.

"Monster High! It's the night of frights and the creatures only come out when the moon is high so we better see ya there!" Alex basically shouted having ditched the bull horn that May had offered her. She claimed she was loud enough without it. "Sign up ta decorate! Get your tickets! We need ta know whose coming and if ya don't want ta be a trick or treating loser…"

Dawn shot her a glare for that quip.

"You'll be here ta attend the opening of Monster High!" Alex cupped her hands over her mouth as she held on to the term 'High'. "Amazing food, dancing, socializing even for the antisocial and lest we forget a performance by the Dragonite girls, or as ya like to refer ta us as, the Untouchables. Come on people! Get ta signing up, grab a date and prepare for a dance ta end all dances!"

"Alex, I don't think people are supposed to know that we're performing…I mean it may not even be that exciting." May said with a shrug as she passed off a stack of fliers to Rolyn who began to pass them out to people. Alex whipped around to face the brunette with a perked brow.

"Oh May, you are so modest. You and Dawn have this down!" Alex said with a dismissive wave of her hand. May sighed before shrugging as Alex returned to calling out to people. May really should have thought twice against questioning Alex. The girl did what she wanted, when she wanted.

"Having fun?"

May glanced up and immediately smiled upon seeing Drew standing before the table, hands lazily tucked into his pockets, lopsided smile on his face and one brow perked in question. Honestly in all the hectic craziness that came along with organizing a dance with your best friends, May had scarcely seen Drew; speak to him on the phone…or more like argue, yes, but nt face to face communication over the previous weekend.

"As much fun as I could have," May said rather flatly as she glanced down at the fliers on the table and the sign-up sheets that were half filled with signatures of people Alex had coaxed into helping. Dawn was helping Patou distribute tickets while Rolyn continued to pass out fliers pertaining to the theme of the dance and the classroom designing contest. "Not exactly my cup of tea…"

"You knew what you were signing up for when you made friends with this collective bunch of over eccentric rich girls." Drew said shooting a quick look towards Alex who had now jumped down from the chair she was standing on and hunting down people and demanding they sign up to help. "You can't say this is hell…"

"No…" May trailed off with a shake of her head as a small smile came to her lips. "I love it when we work together like this. It's fun to spend time with my friends." She said glancing from left to right.

"As long as that joint work isn't about making my group of friends look like complete idiots." Drew stated in a matter of fact tone. May laughed lightly at this. It was amusing to see just how down trodden Drew got when it came to the fact that the girls were always one step ahead of the boys. It was a rare occasion to see Drew affected by defeat. "So, you have a date to the dance?"

May perked a brow as that familiar smirk came to Drew's lips as he leaned against the table. May scoffed while shaking her head. Her boyfriend was so arrogant. "I don't know…no one has asked me so I was thinking of just going with friends." She said with a careless shrug.

Drew laughed a silent laugh. "Is that code for you're ditching your friends to go with me because you've been waiting on me to ask you?" He asked in that cocky tone that always had May rolling her eyes. This time was no different. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side.

"I never said I was waiting on you to ask me." She stated firmly.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven." He retorted as his smirk broadened. May's mouth gaped open as her cheeks flushed in both embarrassment and frustration. Drew was so arrogant, with her especially. It was both annoying yet strangely appealing.

"You are impossible." May grumbled.

"I'm your boyfriend. I get the privlage of automatically taking you to school functions if dates are required…actually even when dates are optional, you're still my date." Drew said smartly. May stared at him incredulously.

"So you're saying that as your girlfriend, I am your permanent date?" She asked carefully.

"Now you're getting it!" He laughed, reaching across the table to ruffle her hair. May swatted his hand away before shooting him an intense glare.

"Aw, May has a date to the dance!" Dawn said, having been eavesdropping on the conversation for a bit. May's cheeks flared a bright red as she pursed her lips. "I wish I had a date to the dance…"

"Dawn, like seventeen guys have asked you already." Rolyn said, now inserting herself in the conversation. Patou also turned her attention away from handing out tickets and focusing on the conversation.

"Yea, but the _right_ guy hasn't asked me yet." Dawn said with a wag of her index finger. Rolyn perked a brow before rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you mean Paul?" Drew questioned. Dawn gaped in a similar way to the way May had before her entire face flushed forty shades of red. Rolyn coughed to hold in her laughter and Patou cupped a hand over her mouth while May stared at Drew with wide, unbelieving eyes. "I thought you guys would just automatically go together."

"N-No…" Dawn stammered shaking her head frantically. "He's not my boyfriend like you are May's…"

"Well I just figured since we all know Jason is gonna ask Rolyn, Ian wouldn't hesitate to ask Patou," Right on cue, the golden haired girl's cheeks turned pink as she tried to distract herself from the conversation. "Marina and Jimmy go together and you'd go with Paul just like Alex would go with Aden…"

"Uh no." Alex said finally coming to the conversation. "I don't do dates ta dances."

"You went with Aden to Rolyn's sweet sixteen." Dawn pointed out. Alex stared at her blankly for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"That was a party, not a dance." She corrected. "That was forced upon me. Ya know why I hate people. Drew is a prime example and so is Jason! This," Alex pointed at Drew who shot her a glare in response. "This is why I hate people!" She threw her hands in the air for emphasis and Rolyn laughed lightly at the fact that Drew was used as the example.

"Is there anything you don't hate?" Dawn questioned with a shake of her head.

"Yea, Aden Miller…" Rolyn snickered receiving a death glare from the purple haired Dragonite girl. This only made Rolyn laugh more openly.

"Well I didn't mean to open an entire debate about hating people and whose dating who, I just think it's basic fact who everyone is paired up with. It's bound to just fall into place sooner or later. Why fight it?" Drew questioned with a shrug.

"Drew, we're girls…it's just complicated like that." Patou said with a nod. Drew gave her a sort of confused look, silently questioning why things had to be 'complicated like that'.

"It can't be helped dear brother," Rolyn began as she took up another hardy stack of fliers into her hands and moved from behind the table to hand them out some more. "Females are complicated beings…" Just as she said this, Rolyn crashed into someone, losing her grip on her fliers and sending them scattering on the floor and Rolyn immediately crouched down to retrieve them.

"And apparently they are rather klutzy as well," A new voice mused. Rolyn looked up, brushing her bang out of her face to get a clear view of whoever had spoken and subtly insulted her. She was caught off guard by the pair of jade colored eyes that stared right back at her without hesitation, but full confidence if not smugness.

A boy basically hovered over her, his pierced brow slowly perking as they stared each other down. Rolyn had to admit, the longer she stared at him, the cuter he got. His eyes were a bright, yet slightly pale green that contrasted amazingly against copper brow skin. His dark colored hair was cropped short but slightly messy and from where Rolyn was crouched on the floor he looked rather tall.

"Don't worry, I find a klutz rather charming." He said as a wolfish smile came to his lips.

"Oh well then he'll think May is a riot…" Alex muttered across the table towards the nearest person which happened to be Patou. The golden haired girl cracked a smile while May looked hardly amused.

"I'm not klutzy, I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going and obviously neither were you." Rolyn said smartly as she gathered up her fliers, keeping her dignity intact despite her minor faux pas. The small collision was mostly her fault, she knew that, but she was trying to play it off.

"Sure, whatever you say sweetie," The boy sighed crouching down to retrieve the last of the fliers before Rolyn could snatch it up. Rolyn narrowed her eyes behind her glasses as she stood to her full height, as did the nameless boy. Rolyn deducted that he had to have at least an inch over Jason but Aden would still appear giant in comparison.

"I don't know you, thus meaning you have no right to call me 'sweetie', especially since Jason Alvarez only has that privlage." Rolyn said cocking her hip out and placing her hands on her hips. Rolyn never gave up an opportunity to remind people that Jason was in fact hers just as she was his.

"Damn, you taken?" The boy questioned looking both staggered and thwarted. He didn't give her a chance to respond. "What a shame…alright then, pleasure chatting sweetie." He offered a coy smile before going on his way, not giving Rolyn another say. The ebony haired Hayden watched the retreating form of this boy with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Who was that?" She snapped.

"That was walking sex…" Alex trailed off as she continued to watch the boy walk away, crumpling the flier he had taken from Rolyn before shoving it into his pocket. Rolyn shot Alex a blank look and May's brow shot up. "He was hella good looking."

"His name is Bryant Mellenian," Drew sighed, paying no regard to Alex's comments. "He started school late and his father is prominent in the music business; owns a flourishing record label while putting a Pokémon's abilities to use in the musical commerce."

"How do you know all of this?" May questioned, slowly cocking her head to the side. Drew offered her a knowing smirk.

"Research." He said simply.

"No life…" Alex coughed.

"Stalker…" Patou added. She and Alex exchanged crooked smiles as Drew stared ahead blankly.

"Alex was right…he was cute!" Dawn gushed as she turned towards Rolyn with a wide grin stretching across her lips. "And he was flirting with you Ro." She added with a small squeal. Rolyn's cheeks began to burn and in order to hide her oncoming blush, she turned away, looking indifferent.

"He was not," She said defiantly. "And even if he was, it wouldn't matter…I have Jay." She said taking a quick glance at her promise ring. Dawn's grin withered to a small, knowing smile as she shrugged and turned away.

"Oh c'mon mate! I would dump Alvarez in a hot second for sex on a stick like that." Alex said gesturing towards the way Bryant had left. Rolyn shot Alex an indignant glare.

"What about Aden? Would you dump him for Bryant?" Drew inserted.

"Shut up Hayden." Alex grumbled.

* * *

_This chapter was typed on my new laptop that I have FINALLY named after much difficulty. His name is Justin…my old laptop was named Onyx…may Onyx rest in peace. Anyways, yes, yes this chapter was fun and I took much joy out of the small bit of teasing towards Dawn pertaining to Paul. Maybe they won't go to the dance together or maybe they will. Maybe Aden will gain the courage to ask Alex. Oh and Bryant…I HAD to stick him in there. There is a boy like that on my school…I find his personality fascinating so I turned him into a character. Don't hate me. Anyways, please review and until next time._

_~Rolyn~ _


	13. Monster

_Ha, I just noticed that in the last chapter, this top blurb mentioned it was the day before Christmas. That was because I started that chapter Christmas Eve and then my laptop suffered a horrible death. I miss Onyx and at the same time I'm glad that old computer finally put up its charger cord…well for me at least. Well last chapter was a fun write. I'm trying to push out this Halloween dance because well I have a lot planned. There may be no plot and it may just seem like scattered lives of the elite, but this story is becoming such a joy for me. Thanks for reading and enjoy._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: Monster_

* * *

"I wish it were Friday and not Thursday…" May grumbled into the sleeve of her uniform. It was currently sixth period on a cool October day. Due to the fact that it was Thursday, as mentioned on the first day of school, coordinating would be held in the classroom rather than Andrew Arena. When May was cooped up in the classroom, she felt stifled. In the arena, she felt so much more outgoing, not to mention it was ten times more engaging than taking notes.

"I think you can wait until tomorrow." Drew sighed as he slumped down at his desk, relaxing himself as he set down his pencil. When the students had walked into the room the white board was covered with notes ready to be taken. While others were still trying to get through them, Drew found himself finished ten minutes into the forty five minute class.

"No…" May groaned shaking her head slowly as she lifted it from her desk revealing in her notebook that she only had half of the notes copied down. Drew perked a brow at her as she let her head loll backwards, an exasperated sigh passing her lips. "Tomorrow needs to be here now. The weekend needs to be here now!"

"Don't you have to get measured for your costume Saturday with the others and then Sunday you have to go out and find enough decorations for this whole Monster High theme? Marina said you might even have to make some…"

May groaned a second time, letting her head slam down onto the desk. She has never felt so overwhelmed before by so many different things. If it wasn't school it was the Halloween dance, if it wasn't that, it had to be some fangirl causing her more trouble than she needed. Of course some of the pressure was lifted by the aspect of her closest friends, but things just seemed so…different and it was almost like it was finally setting in.

May had been thinking about the changes to her life. Her migration from Petalburg to LaRousse was the first one, her new home was the second, her new friendships were the third. Now she was just realizing how much had changed since she was that rollerblading aspiring coordinator who aided her father in a small town gym…She was so much more now. She was Drew's girlfriend. She was Rolyn's best friend. She was a Dragonite girl and she was an Untouchable. She was an enemy, a confident, an ally and an elite.

It was nothing but overwhelming now that it finally set in.

"You've seemed stressed lately." Drew finally said turning to face her. May blinked once in slight surprise. It was almost like he could read her mind. It still confused her how Drew could see through her so easily when, honestly, there were still some waters to him that she hasn't treaded yet or simply wasn't allowed to.

"I'm not stressed." This was partially a lie. May admits there were certain things that were getting to her, but she has found comfort in the people she held most dear. The burden was eased off of her but she would be reminded of it sooner or later. It's not that this dance or her friendships were a burden, it was everything negative that came along with these aspects that she had a problem with. "Reality is just sinking in."

"What do you mean?" He asked, genuinely curious. May was shocked that he didn't already understand what she was talking about. He seemed to know everything, especially when it came to her. "Too much going on?"

"No! No…I'm just saying that so much has changed and mostly for the better…I mean I left an entire life behind in my hold hometown and I embraced this new one while at the same time I didn't fully comprehend it…I have been here for only a few months." May explained as carefully as she could. Drew stared at her for a moment, his brow furrowing evanescently.

"This isn't necessarily a bad thing, is it?" He asked rather knowingly. May stared at him for a moment before cracking a small smile and shaking her head.

"No…not necessarily." She said lowly as she looked back to her notes.

"Yea because with change came me and we all know I am the highlight of your life." He added with a careless shrug as his classic smirk came to his lips. May slowly looked up at him, her blue eyes darkening as they narrowed into slits. His conceited ego wasn't exactly the most bearable of personality traits.

"Or the biggest mistake." She retorted smartly giving him a coy look. Drew stared at her blankly, his lips pressing together in a hard line, his eyes slowly narrowing like hers had when he had made his comment. May beamed at him upon noticing this.

"Drew Hayden is no mistake." He said firmly.

"I didn't know we could speak in third person, but okay; May knows that Drew is not a mistake because he is in fact a highlight to her life." May said, laughing lightly. Drew's smirk returned as he nodded. "But Drew shouldn't let that go to his head because if his ego gets any bigger, there will be no room for a relationship."

"You wouldn't break up with me." Drew chuckled with a shake of his head.

"What makes you so sure?" She retorted perking a brow.

"Well if you like me as much as I like you then there is absolutely no chance of us ever breaking up. Simple logic." He said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. May's cheeks began to burn at the underlying meaning of his statement. He must have cared about her a lot. It was actually cute how nonchalant he was about his feelings and how he made them appear so blatantly obvious.

"Can't argue with that logic…" May laughed lightly.

"Ms. Maple, would you care to share with us what is so important about your conversation with Mr. Hayden that you couldn't wait until after your notes were recorded to have it?" Ms. Turner said crossing her arms over her chest as she perked a brow at May. The brunette opened her mouth only to snap it shut again and shake her head vigorously, almost everyone in the room giving her their attention.

May lowered her head but not before taking in the malicious smirk that pulled at Vanessa's lips. She was turned around in her seat, blatantly staring at the brunette with narrowed steel colored eyes. May stared back, her jaw setting and her brow furrowing. She still couldn't understand why underlying beneath the sweet girl she met on the first day of school was a horrid person out to destroy her relationship with her boyfriend.

May was tore from her staring contest with the fangirl when Ms. Turner spoke another time in a scolding tone, but this time not at her. "Mr. Mellenian, have you even started on these notes? You have been sitting there staring at the back of Ms. Hayden's head for a while now." May's brow shot up as she whipped around to look towards the jade eyed boy who had absolutely nothing on his desk, arms folded over his chest as he lounged in his seat, just tearing his eyes away from Rolyn's direction.

The ebony haired Hayden who had been innocently taking her notes next to May slowly lifted her head, a red tint coming to her cheeks at the fact that Ms. Turner had not only called out Bryant, but technically her as well. It wasn't exactly necessary and people were now snickering at her expense. Rolyn slowly turned to May, her expression looking rather desperate before she quickly looked over her shoulder just in time to lock eyes with Bryant.

The jade eyed boy gave her that same wolfish smile that he had offered her upon their first meeting that fateful Monday as he nodded at her before winking. Rolyn immediately faced forward, her blush deepening as she bit into her bottom lip. Drew narrowed his eyes, discreetly looking back at Bryant through the corner of his eye.

"We need to focus people!" Ms. Turn exclaimed clapping for emphasis. "These notes need to be done by the end of the period; let's prove that teenage attention spans last for more than three minutes."

A few chuckles floated through the air at that last comment and May would have laughed as well, but she was more preoccupied with looking from Rolyn to Bryant. This new boy was blatantly flirting with her, just as Dawn had said and May didn't exactly enjoy when people had no respect for the relationships that had already been established. Maybe it was her bitterness from every obsessive fangirl that tried to pry her and Drew apart but she didn't enjoy Bryant's motives.

May looked towards Drew and saw his expression to be a little less than approving as well. He probably felt the same way she did. It was strange how they were always on the same wavelength although they were two completely different people.

"I knew he was flirting…" Dawn muttered from her seat on Drew's right. Attention was turned on her; a pair of glares from the Hayden siblings and passive yet disapproving looks coming from Patou and May. Ian simply laughed a silent laugh while shaking his head.

"I'd like to see him try anything with Jason around. If anyone attempted to even contemplate talking to May…" Drew began, for once showing just how frustrated he was. Jason was his best friend after all.

"Possessive much?" Patou offered quirking a brow.

"May doesn't mind." Drew retorted.

May scoffed. "Do not speak for me!" She scorned rather loudly.

"Ms. Maple…" Ms. Turner began warningly. May snapped her mouth shut and brought her gaze down to her notes. She scribbled down a few things before glancing up to check if Ms. Turner was still paying her any mind. Finding herself in the clear, May snapped around to glare harshly at Drew.

"You do not speak for me nor do you get to act like I am your property, got it?" May said lowly pointing at him almost threateningly, if that was even possible. Drew looked between her stern expression and her finger before smirking and nodding.

"Sure babe," He said before leaning over and placing a peck on her cheek. May's entire face flushed as Dawn giggled, Rolyn perked a brow and Patou smiled almost fondly.

Class progressed from there with notes being scribbled down, some of them pertaining to class and some of them not in many cases. It was mostly silent and the basic form of communication was exchanged looks, this one anxious and this one blank. It wasn't until the bell rang signaling the end of class did the noise level suddenly pick up as students gathered their belongings to head to their next class. Next period was gym, a class the entirety of the opposing groups shared.

"Well we all know Drew has been set in his place but what about Jason? The guy has been possessive of Rolyn since the day I met you guys." Ian inserted smartly. Patou nodded in agreement having seen firsthand how quick to anger Jason was when it involved Rolyn and another guy. He set a perfect example when they went to Alakazam last.

"Just don't say anything," Rolyn said quickly, shooting the golden eyed boy a specific look. Sure, Rolyn found Jason's possessiveness of her sweet; it meant that he really cared about her and was afraid of losing her, but she didn't want to make him worry when there was nothing to be worried about.

"You sure that's the best idea sister dearest?" Drew questioned flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. Rolyn would never admit it out loud, but Drew always seemed better at making the proper decisions and right now he obviously didn't agree with the one she had made.

"I think Jason may have a right to know." May added, supporting her boyfriend with a nod.

"There is no reason to tell him." Rolyn said shaking her head as she tucked her notebook into her backpack prior to getting up from her seat. In all honesty she was worried about how Jason would react because other times it was never like this.

"Aw, tryin' to keep me a secret sweetie?" Bryant suddenly inserted coming up behind Rolyn. The ebony haired Hayden blinked before turning a narrowed eyed look on the boy.

"I was saying don't tell Jason because there is absolutely no reason for him to be worried." She said through clenched teeth, blatantly dismissing him. Bryant perked a brow at her before giving an amused chuckle. Rolyn didn't like his over confidence.

"I like a challenge." He said lowly.

"And I'd like it if you'd fall off the face of the earth." Rolyn said before turning to pull her backpack on. Drew gave a small nod of approval at her statement and Bryant locked eyes with him for a mere moment before a smirk came to his lips.

"See! I told ya they would still be in here!" Alex's voice caught everyone's attention. She along with Jason and Paul were the only ones who took a Battle course that wasn't too far off from the coordinating classroom so they would usually meet up, but obviously Alex had gone on a search for them and found them in the near empty classroom with Jason and Paul with her.

"Hi Paul!" Dawn said with an enthusiastic wave. He simply nodded in recognition of the greeting. That had to have been the fifth time she had said hello to him today. If he didn't know any better, he would say that she was expecting something from him.

"Whoa," Alex said upon noticing Bryant. "What's going on?" A smirk came to her lips as she looked towards Jason who had a perked brow.

"Nothing." Rolyn said quickly before bounding over to Jason, a sudden smile on her face as she took his hand. Jason's other brow shot up before she went on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Time for gym." She laughed pulling him towards the door. Yea, something was off; Rolyn was never this eager to head to gym.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked slowly tearing his gaze off of the smirking Bryant to look towards Rolyn. The ebony haired Hayden mentally cursed, wishing he wouldn't ask questions, although she could never forget how unconsciously nosy her boyfriend could be.

"Nothing," Rolyn sighed in exasperation.

"Yea, the girl is just fine. No need to worry…" Bryant sighed shoving his hands into his pockets before lazily shrugging. Jason returned his attention towards him, his green eyes narrowing slowly. Rolyn bit into her bottom lip anxiously.

"And who are you?" Jason asked slowly.

"A friend of Rolyn's; no need to worry…" Bryant said as he moved past him, smirking towards Rolyn. The brown eyed girl glared in response, her face flushing in frustration. "Then again…you might want to worry. Never know who could be around to snatch up such a pretty girl."

Rolyn scoffed while shaking her head. May's eyes narrowed a bit as she watched Bryant stride lazily out the room, leaving Jason with an expression torn between confusion and anger. It was a look he immediately turned on Rolyn once the other boy was out of sight.

"Rolyn?" He said simply, his arms crossing over his chest. Rolyn mentally cursed Bryant to an early grave. May gazed upon her best friend with sympathy and almost moved to intervene, but Drew's hand came down on her shoulder, silently telling her otherwise.

"Let's just go," Drew sighed nudging May's shoulder. The brunette gave Rolyn and Jason one last look before finally submitting and turning to follow. There was something about that Bryant boy that sent off warning bells in her head and the trouble he had just caused affirmed her feelings. Normally she would look more into this but her gut feeling felt like enough.

"You don't have to push me." May said as Drew took her by the shoulders and guided her towards the door where Paul, Dawn and Alex had exited through leaving Rolyn and Jason behind. Patou and Ian were close behind. "I can walk on my own."

"Yea, at a Snorlax's pace," Drew chuckled as a crooked smile came to his lips. May's brow furrowed as she removed his hands from her shoulders and began to walk on her own at much faster pace that left him behind before she went to join Alex. "Oh come on, I was kidding!"

* * *

May spent most of the beginning of gym looking out for Rolyn. She wasn't in the locker room by the time all of them had exited and the other's shared their concern for Rolyn's tardiness, considering there was no sign of Jason as well. Although, Bryant seemed completely at ease, deciding not to participate in warm ups and leaning against the wall of the gym. May had been discreetly looking in his direction for a while wondering why he found it necessary to cause her friend problems.

"I know I'm paranoid but I have such a horrible feeling right now." Dawn admitted being the first to speak up since they left Rolyn back at the classroom. Her blue eyes darted from person to person, looking for signs of agreement.

"Well I've always had a bad feeling when it came to Jason." Alex said with a roll of her eyes. "He needs to accept the fact that boys will find interest in Rolyn and after everything he has put her through that she may not stick with him for long."

"Alex will you just drop your spitefulness." Aden snapped catching everyone off guard. Alex shot him an incredulous look and he glared right back in response. "Now I may not have been there but you have been whining and complaining about Jason so damn much. Rolyn likes him…a lot and he likes her just as much, maybe even more. You need to stop acting like a childish stubborn ass and accept the fact that they make each other happy and everything wrong with their relationship isn't always his fault."

All Alex could do was blink. She had no idea how to respond to that…especially since it came from Aden. If someone else were to have said it, like Drew perhaps, she may have had a retaliation, but coming from the tallest of the Flygon boys…it just had more truth to it, if you will. Biting into her bottom lip, Alex turned away, pretending to be more preoccupied with stretch rather than the conversation.

"I respect you a little more." Jimmy said with a small nod and a smile. Aden turned to his best friend and cracked a fleeting smile. He didn't exactly enjoy speaking so unkindly to Alex…he never enjoyed being uncouth with anyone…especially her. He felt like she needed to be treated with never ending kindness, but her attitude needed some checking…especially pertaining to matters that hardly involved her, plus Jason was still his friend and he was sure Alex would have done the same.

May sighed. Looking towards the doors to the girl's locker room just as Rolyn was pushing through them dressed in the school gym uniform. May almost smiled, but when she noticed the distraught look on her friend's face, she immediately frowned. Not bothering to mention Rolyn's arrival, May pulled away from her friends to approach the ebony haired Hayden.

"Rolyn…" She began gently. Rolyn looked up and forced a smile through her troubled expression. May didn't like the look of that smile. It was all the more discouraging. "What happened?" She asked carefully. Rolyn shrugged.

"Well…Jason was obviously upset." She breathed shakily. "I couldn't exactly keep things under wraps like I initially planned and…Jason and I got into an argument." She said with a shake of her head. May's brow furrowed knowing that in comparison to every other argument Jason and Rolyn ever had and there were quite a few, this one actually mattered.

"So…you argued?" May asked rather stupidly. Of course they argued, Rolyn had just said they did, although the brown eyed girl nodded slowly nonetheless.

"Jason is pretty upset. He gets jealous so easily…You know how we always argue then make up minutes later?" Rolyn questioned finally meeting May's eyes. That was when May noticed that those eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. "Well…I don't think he'll be so quick to forgive this time."

"But you didn't…" May began but Rolyn shook her head before cutting her off.

"Yea May, I did…I told him how I wasn't going to mention it when I should have and I was basically protecting Bryant when I told him not to make a big deal out of it." Rolyn said with a shrug. "And we both said some things that shouldn't have been said…"

"Rolyn…" May began lowly but paused upon seeing Jason enter the gym through the boy's locker room entrance. The green eyed boy looked far less than happy, obviously still rather angry. Rolyn followed her gaze before releasing a shaky sigh.

Rolyn forced a smile once again. "Don't worry about me, alright?" She said quietly. May turned her gaze on her and gave her a sad look. "It'll be fine. It doesn't always have to be about me. You just focus on the perfect relationship you have with my brother…it's one to be envied."

"Are you sure you're alright?" May asked placing her hand on Rolyn's shoulders.

"I'm fine…"

"Rolyn!" Dawn called out bounding over towards where Rolyn and May were. May took a step back as the navy haired girl stepped between them and began to question her. Patou, Marina, and Alex were quick to follow, although Alex remained rather silent, still basking in what Aden had said.

"Is she okay?" Drew asked lowly coming up next to the brunette. May turned towards her boyfriend and shrugged, honestly unaware of just how well Rolyn was at the moment. She was forcing herself to smile…heading straight back to square one where she hid her emotions.

"She'll be okay…hopefully." May breathed.

"What about you?" Drew asked. May turned towards him, her brow furrowing in confusion at the question. She wasn't the one who got into an argument with her boyfriend. Hopefully she never will. "You seem troubled."

"Stop reading me." May said shooting him a fleeting look.

"I can't help it." Drew said his mouth quirking up at the corner in a ghost of a smirk. "There are just some things about you that I can't ignore…like how you make the strangest faces when you're focusing or how you love to skip down long hallways when you think no one is in the hall with you."

May quirked a brow.

"Or like how you care so much and just want to see everyone happy…" He added locking eyes with her. May simply shrugged, her lips pulling into a weak smile. "Did I ever mention these are some of the many things I love about you?"

May smiled. "You could always stand to mention it again."

Drew chuckled before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. "Don't worry so much, alright?" May simply nodded in response, not knowing how well she could avoid being worrisome, especially with the steel colored gaze of Vanessa locked on her in an intense glare.

"All in due time May," Vanessa sighed as her gaze trailed over towards Bryant. "The snow ball is rolling so it's all in due time…"

* * *

_Hmm, another reason to hate and wonder about Vanessa. It's these major events that always have something looming in the horizon. Who knows what's going on or whose in on it, I don't even know! Well anyways, thank you all for your kind and encouraging reviews. I look forward to them so I can't wait to see how you respond to this next chapter. I really had fun with that small bit of May and Drew fluff at the end. It was my favorite part. Well let me stop commenting and leave you to review._

_~Rolyn~_


	14. Spill

_A bit of drama happened in the previous chapter and a bit of fluff, a bit of underlying feelings and a smidge of hidden intentions, but you never know with me. This story could go anywhere…I do have a tendency of taking things down the winding road instead of the simple straight. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. I'm enjoying the reviews filled with speculation. Some of you are on the right path and some of you aren't. We'll just see then, wont we?_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: Spill _

* * *

The end of the school day was an awkward one and May didn't like it one bit. As expected the two groups were more split down the middle than usual. The girls stood by Rolyn while the boys stood by Jason being as it was basically custom. No one knew exactly how bad the situation was, Rolyn barely spoke and Jason was the same. The green eyed boy hadn't even bothered to meet them outside. He had a free eighth period so Drew presumed he went home. It wasn't even that particular predicament that filled the air with tension. Alex had yet to make any of her classic smart remarks.

Aden felt completely responsible for why the purple haired girl was so out of character. At the same time he couldn't help but wonder why him standing up to her, put her in such a state of shock. She was complicated, that much was true, being the most abrasive out of all the girls and the most closed off in his opinion. He felt as though her bitterness towards Jason came from somewhere deeper which is why he referred to her as spiteful. He just wished she wouldn't cover up just what she was feeling.

"Hey," Aden began cracking an anxious smile as he stood before Alex who was sitting on the edge of the large marble fountain that was situated in front of the school and depicted a magnificent Deoxys. She sat far off from her friends and no one was paying him any mind so Aden believed that this would be a perfect opportunity to approach the purple haired Dragonite girl.

"Hey…" Alex breathed forcing her own smile. Bright pink eyes met deep purple ones as they stared at one another for a moment. Aden racked his mind for something to say as she stared at him expectantly. He was half expecting her to make a wise crack about how articulate he was, or maybe call him by the nickname 'Stretch'.

"I'm sorry…" He finally got out sounding slightly unsure. Alex's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment. He lowered his gaze, staring at her deep purple combat boots that she wore in the place of the standard loafers that were mandatory according to the dress code. He mentally laughed; since when was Alex ever to go by the rules? "I didn't mean to snap at you the way I did…"

He met her eyes again and her forced smile turned genuine. "Oh, I pretty much deserved it." She admitted with a careless shrug. "I mean ya can only handle mah bitterness for so long, right?" Her smile slowly faded and this caused Aden to furrow his brow. "Ya know, sometimes I don't know why I have to feel like the one that has ta hold herself back. I just refuse to get hurt…ya know?"

"Yea, but Rolyn is the one hurt right now…" Aden pointed out as his eyes darted over to Rolyn who was laughing lightly but it wasn't genuine at all. She was beginning to look like how she was the first time Jason ever rejected her feelings. It was like she refused to face facts…just like Alex. It looks like Alex had more of an effect on Rolyn than she thought.

"I know…but I don't want ta see her hurt and once she has been…It just reminds me of how I need ta hold mahself back ta avoid letting anyone do that ta me." Alex said gesturing towards Rolyn. So that was it. Aden felt guilty once again. He knew how Alex felt…it was hard to miss it since they met, but he was never too sure. Maybe this was her way of dealing with the fact that he never recognized her feelings because he wasn't even sure of his own.

"I wouldn't let anyone do that to you." Aden said before his mind could even catch up. Once he had comprehended what he had just said, his brow shot up under his shaggy dark hair. Alex's expression contorted in confusion and Aden took in a breath as he felt an untimely blush creep up the back of his neck. "I mean…I don't think you should hold yourself back b-because there could be someone out there who just wants to see you happy…and make you happy…"

Alex perked a brow.

"Or right in front of you…" He offered with a sheepish smile and a shrug. Alex blinked in surprise before her cheeks suddenly began to burn with a hot blush. Aden couldn't meet her eyes at this point. He had basically admitted to wanting to make her happy and that insinuated so many things. He wasn't sure if this was the right time, but Alex needed someone and he didn't doubt that he wanted to be that someone.

Alex laughed lightly. "First ya tell me off and now ya saying…" She trailed off as her blush deepened and she stared at him expectantly. Aden opened his mouth before snapping it shut once again. For a moment there, Alex seemed like the vulnerable one, but as always he was the one who ended up being the vulnerable.

"I…" Aden hesitated and Alex couldn't help but chuckle lightly. His blush deepened as he casted his gaze downwards, but Alex bent forward so that she was looking right up at him, locking her eyes with his own.

"You're cute when ya nervous," She laughed with a nod before leaning back. Aden kept his eyes locked on her, just glad that she seemed genuinely happy. "You're doing an excellent job at keeping me smiling there darlin'; the same way Drew makes May smile." She trailed off looking towards the brunette who had finally left Rolyn in the hands of Patou to head to Drew's side. "If I didn't know any better…I'd say ya liked me."

"Maybe you shouldn't know better then." He offered weakly with a shrug. Alex grinned cheekily at him. "Well what I mean is…do you want to go to the Halloween dance with me?"

"That couldn't have possibly been what ya meant, but either way I accept your invitation." She said crossing her arms over her chest, her grin turning into a gentle smile as her blush returned. Aden laughed sheepishly while anxiously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Looks like Aden handled whatever had Alex stuck in a state of silence." Drew commented noticing the purple haired girl laughing lightly as she moved her bag so that Aden could sit next to her. Drew smirked inwardly in a knowing manner. That Monday when he said it would be a matter of time before things simply fell into place, he wasn't foreshadowing. He had been coaxing Aden into asking Alex out for a while now.

"I think Alex was just letting his words sink in from gym. All of us know just how bitter Alex can get on the subject of love and the hurt feelings that the emotion can cause." May said with a shrug as she followed Drew's gaze.

"Yea, she threatened to claw my eyes out and make me eat them if I ever contemplated hurting you." Drew said, cringing at the thought. May laughed a silent laugh as she turned back towards him.

"Well I trust that you won't hurt me so you have nothing to worry about." May said with a smile and a shrug. "Although there is always the issue of your attitude…" She trailed off crossing her arms over her chest. Drew's brow shot up as he gave her an incredulous look.

"What's wrong with my attitude?" He questioned mimicking her actions of the crossing of the arms. May scoffed, giving him an incredulous look this time.

"Drew, we don't have years." She said with a shake of her head.

"Oh come on," Drew practically groaned with a roll of his eyes. "If you didn't like my attitude, you wouldn't be with me." He stated in a matter of fact tone. May pressed her lips together knowing she couldn't exactly beat that argument. Drew smirked knowingly as he leaned in towards her. "You wouldn't smile so often around me if you didn't like my attitude…you wouldn't have that look in your eye if you didn't like my attitude…" He said locking eyes with her.

May rolled those sapphire orbs before stamping her foot childishly and turning away from him so that her back was to him. She hated when he proved her wrong by being so right. It was annoying and inevitable. May wished she could slap that smirk right off his face because even with her back turned, she knew he had that all knowing look on his face.

"You wouldn't kiss me so often if you didn't like my attitude," Drew commented wrapping his arms around her midsection and leaning his chin on her shoulder. May fought a losing battle against the red tint that stained her cheeks in an untimely blush. "Face it May, you think my attitude is a turn on…"

Right at that moment May jerked her elbow back, allowing it to connect with Drew's stomach with a painful amount of force. His grip around her waist loosened as he groaned in pain and May smiled brightly just in time due to the fact that a familiar head of ivory colored hair came into her sights.

"Riley!" May called out waving. It was slightly unusual to see the younger coordinator considering the Middle School campus was a little ways off. Riley beamed upon seeing the brunette and bounded over towards her. She looked no different than over the summer, minus the fact that her ear length hair may have grown out an inch or two. She still wore her classic backwards pink baseball cap with her pink lensed flying goggles perched on them. The pink clashed with her green sailor uniform but it was Riley's signature accessory.

"Hey May, long time no see." She laughed before looking past the brunette noticing the green haired Hayden doubled over and groaning. Riley perked a brow in question before turning her gaze back on May. "Is he alright?" She asked carefully as she gestured to Drew.

May glanced over her shoulder at her boyfriend just as he looked up to shoot her a glare. "He'll be alright. You know how overdramatic these rich types can get." May said with a coy and a dismissive wave of her hand. Riley perked a brow before nodding slowly. "So, what brings you here?"

"Ray is a Freshman, remember?" Riley laughed holding her books to her chest. May mentally scolded herself for not realizing it sooner. She did see Ray every now and then in the hall. He even shared a class or two with Dawn considering they were both Freshman, but these were one of the rare moments where she would see his girlfriend. Riley had class on an entirely different campus after all. "Usually he meets me at the Middle School but today he asked me to meet him here. I just can't seem to find him. The High School is so much bigger than the middle school."

May couldn't argue with that even though she had never seen the Middle School. She had been confined to the High School since day one but she didn't doubt that it was larger in size in comparison. The University was larger than this, or so she was told.

"Yea, you can get lost." May agreed having gotten lost multiple times. The situation usually concluded with Drew having to find her and show her where to go if she wasn't sharing her next class with a friend that shared the one before that with her. "I didn't see him on my way out so I have no clue what to tell you."

"Well I didn't think you knew where he was, I was just glad to see you." Riley admitted with a sweet smile. May couldn't help but think about how kind the younger girl was. It was such a surprise that she maintained this sweetness while sharing a cabin with Brianna and Naomi, some of Drew's younger fangirls. "It's been a while. We haven't spoken since summer."

"Well we haven't spoken but you have been spoken about." May said with a sort of secretive smile. Riley's brow furrowed on confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully. If May had not been smiling, Riley would have believed that bad things were being spoken about her. That would have caused her to fall into a state of panic.

"Well a while back Rolyn was talking about…successors, I guess." May began tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Everyone knows how Ray is basically going to take Drew's place. He is the 'Prince in training' after all…but every Prince needs his Princess."

"Whoa," The violet eyed girl raised her hands to stop the brunette. "You can't be insinuating that…Rolyn wants me to take her place as Princess…do you?"

"That is exactly what May wasn't supposed to say but told you anyways." Drew said having finally recovered from May's jab. He shot the brunette a glare and she smiled back at him before shrugging. Sure, this information was to stay under wraps, but May believed Riley had a right to know, that and she was excited for her friend. Riley had a massive amount of potential and she would definitely give a new feel to the title, Princess. "Riley you seem most suitable for the position."

"What position?"

Riley whipped around and beamed upon seeing her boyfriend. Ray looked completely passive if not slightly curious with one brow perked in question as he approached the trio. Even though May had occasionally seen the boy in the halls, it had been quite a while since they had been face to face or even spoke. Marina's cousin had a tendency of keeping to himself anyways.

Speaking of the blue haired beauty, when she noticed her cousin's appearance she smiled brightly, pulling away from Rolyn, getting nowhere with the girl dismissing any consolation her friend's offered her. "Ray…it's been a while." She said. Ray cracked a smile before bowing his head.

Although Marina and Ray hardly recognized they were family, they still held a large amount of respect for one another. They were proud of the other, May presumed. Ray was a prominent coordinator, striving towards the inevitable of one day being one of the elite. Marina was already elite with such artistic talent that already had her going places.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marina finally asked, her eyes darting from person to person. May pressed her lips together while innocently folding her hands behind her back. Riley stared at the brunette expectantly while Drew glared at her.

"I'm just as curious as you are." Ray admitted breaking the silence that would have lasted for minutes on end if someone hadn't spoken up. "They were talking about how Riley was perfect for a position…?" Ray turned towards Drew who had made that particular comment.

"May told Riley about her being Rolyn's successor, I guess." Drew finally blurted out with a roll of his eyes. Marina's brow shot up under her bang as she looked towards the brunette. May smiled sheepishly before shrugging.

"Well it's true but we already discussed how we would cross that bridge when we came to it." Marina said with a small shrug. "The thing is, Rolyn wants to put this idea into effect when the first Dragonite girl graduates and that would be me and that's in two years."

"So even if Rolyn is still in High school…I'm going to take her place?" Riley questioned perking a snow colored brow. Marina smiled before nodding. She, like the rest of the Dragonite girls, adored Riley due to the fact that she lacked a lot of corruption that came with high society. She managed to keep herself grounded and Rolyn had even admitted that the ivory haired girl was much more real than she could ever hope to be.

"Well it works since Ray is the Prince in training," May commented using air quotes at the appropriate time as she gestured to Ray. The chocolate haired boy perked a brow at her.

"That title came out of nowhere. I never really agreed to it." Ray admitted.

"Are you saying you'd revoke the title?" Marina questioned. Ray shrugged carelessly.

"It's something you can't really be rid of at this point." He responded. May couldn't help but agree. She didn't believe she could get rid of the titles that clung to her now. She'd always be a Dragonite Girl, an Untouchable.

* * *

"Oh, no way!" Dawn squealed happily as she bounced in her seat on Rolyn's bed. Alex, who she had been speaking to only smiled lopsidedly in response as she pretended to be more preoccupied with her homework. "And you said yes?"

"Yah," Alex said as though it were the most obvious response in the world. It was a little hard to believe since Alex had admitted that she didn't exactly do dates. She wasn't even expecting Aden to actually have the audacity to ask her to this dance, better yet expect her to say yes.

"So…what?" Dawn asked with a shrug, grinning from ear to ear. "Are you two together now?" She practically giggled. She only hoped this would happen. Alex had made it very clear that she liked Aden but she promised she would never act on those emotions to avoid getting hurt considering Aden had no idea where he stood…Dawn guessed he had an idea now.

"No!" Alex exclaimed with a shake of her head as her cheeks flushed a bright red color. "No, no, no…well I don't know. I think he admitted to liking me." She said with a shrug.

"No way!" Dawn exclaimed before cupping her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming in excitement. "Exact words?" She managed to say through her hands. Alex pretended to go deep into thought as a smile formed on her lips. It was one of her rare, genuine smiles.

"He said he wanted to see me happy and make me happy and when I said that if I didn't know better I'd say he was admitting to liking me…he said I shouldn't know better." Alex said as her smile turned lopsided once again. She could still see the dark eyed boy's tanned cheeks flushing a bright red as he stumbled over his words.

"That is so sweet…" Dawn sighed clamping her hands together. "The two of you are one push from going over the relationship cliff, then you can join the club with May, Marina and Rolyn." At the mention of their ebony haired friend, Alex looked past Dawn at Rolyn who was sitting at the end of her bed, trying to focus on her homework rather than the conversation at hand.

She had been in less than a happy mood and no one could really blame her. She had gotten into a pretty heated argument with Jason. There were still aspects to the conversation that Rolyn failed to mention to her friends like how he had accused her of leading boys on while she said his was like an overbearing guard dog that could give Alex a run for her money. Of course insults were hurled and this only reminded Rolyn about how they acted before they were together.

She inwardly frowned at the thought. She had taken so many steps forward only to have to take about twice the amount back due to this one eccentric boy. Bryant enraged her. It was like he knew exactly what he was doing. He actually had a lot of nerve. There was a lot wrong about him. Sure, he was extremely good looking, already forming his own group of followers, but the fact that he was conceited about this was unappealing on so many levels. And it was that conceited attitude that placed her in the predicament she was in.

She felt like she should do something…she didn't like it when Jason was mad at her. He was the guy she's liked since forever and the fact that she has him…or possibly _had_,was one of the things that had her smiling, really smiling. Now Alex had a reason to smile. She only hoped that Alex's smile wouldn't fade. She deserved a bit of happiness to dust away the cobwebs of bitterness.

"You alright?"

Rolyn looked up to see Patou staring at her, concern shining in those turquoise orbs. Rolyn cracked a smile before nodding. Patou was hardly convinced and pouted as she scooted closer to Rolyn. The younger Hayden was like a sister to her even though she hadn't known her for long. May was the one she could relate to, but Rolyn was like long lost family.

"Maybe…" Patou began carefully lowering her gaze. Rolyn stared at her expectantly. "Maybe you should talk to him…the longer you just let things sit like this the more the negative sets in. You can't just pretend like everything is alright."

Rolyn blinked in surprise. Patou had to be the first friend to ever tell her that; she was the first one to say she couldn't feign happiness…sure, the others were aware that she pretended everything was alright but they didn't exactly try to stop her. It wasn't that they didn't care, it was just that they didn't really question Rolyn. She presumed that this was why Patou was the defiant one.

"And why can't I?" Rolyn retorted knowing that she wanted to agree, but she was still stubborn when it came to her emotions. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to talk to me right now." Jason had actually made it pretty clear he didn't want to talk when he blatantly said _'Don't talk to me…'_ before storming off earlier that day.

"I'm pretty sure you could get him to listen." Patou said cracking a knowing smile. Rolyn smiled as well for a fleeting moment before casting her gaze downwards. "Now if I'm correct, he is in Drew's room with the other boys…right?"

Rolyn huffed knowing exactly where Patou was going. The golden haired girl nudged Rolyn, pushing her slightly and Rolyn brought her eyes to meet hers. Patou smiled reassuringly and Rolyn almost felt like she had seen that look before. It was too familiar but the feeling left as quickly as it came when Patou nodded towards the door. Sighing Rolyn moved to slide off of her bed.

"Hey, where ya goin, mate?" Alex said questioned when she noticed Rolyn make a move to leave. All attention was on her and after throwing a fleeting look towards Patou, she forced a smile.

"Bathroom." She lied. Alex perked a brow before shrugging. Dawn and Marina accepted the excuse as well, but May felt like she knew better, but she didn't move to stop Rolyn. It was better that she dealt with her problems instead of burying them.

Rolyn left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her just as someone was shutting another door down the hall. Rolyn's heart leapt into her throat when she looked down the hall to see Jason standing right by Drew's door. He looked right back at her and all she wanted to do was run back into her room and lock the door, but she was sure Patou wouldn't have any of that, so she headed down the hall, slowly approaching him.

"I was actually going to see you," She admitted keeping her gaze locked on the floor once she was finally standing in front of her.

"I was going to see you too." He said with les hesitation than she had. Rolyn was surprised that he would want to look at her, better yet want to see her. A bunch of negative theories flew through her mind as to why he would go to see her but they stopped when he spoke again. "I was gonna leave it alone…but your brother is persuasive."

"If you don't want to talk to me then you don't have to." She reminded him, although she wished that he didn't feel that way.

"No, no…I actually believe we need to talk because we really didn't do much of it earlier today…it was more yelling than anything else." He breathed looking at her and noticing her focus was on the floor. He perked a brow before rolling his eyes and taking a seat on the floor, leaning his back against the wall and locking his eyes with hers. He truly loved how shy she was but right now…it wasn't the time. He pat the spot on the floor next to him and Rolyn hesitantly sat down, hitting the back of her head on the wall behind her when she leaned back.

"Ow…" She muttered. He cracked a fleeting smile as she rubbed the back of her head. No one was aware of how much of a spazz Rolyn really was. She was only that way around him and he was rather glad that that little aspect of her still hadn't changed. "I…sorry." She said as her cheeks flushed.

"Don't be," He said with a small smile. "I find it cute when you act so flustered." He admitted. Rolyn's cheeks burned as she avoided his eyes. "Anyways I think I have reason to be sorry too…I guess I did overreact."

"Yea, well a lot of things were said that shouldn't have been. Sad part is most of it is the truth. I really didn't move much to stop Bryant and well…" Rolyn trailed off with a shrug. She really didn't do much. Maybe it was the fact that such a cute boy was giving her attention that she didn't say anything sooner but she certainly regretted it now.

"And my jealousy never made matters better," He added with a shake of his head. "But you know why I act the way I do Rolyn. Even before we were together, I thought of you as mine…that no one else could have you and I certainly don't want to lose you..."

"Drew said something about how it's just fact who everyone is paired up with…like there is absolutely no denying it no matter what." Rolyn said. "Even if I met someone before you Jason or if someone managed to catch my eye, I'm pretty sure in the end it would have always been you." She offered with a weak smile.

Jason smiled in return. "So all those times you've said you hated me…?"

"I felt the opposite." She laughed lightly. "Jason I…"

She was cut off by him leaning over and pressing his lips to her own. Rolyn's eyes flew open in surprise considering that despite what a lot of people presumed, they barely dipped their toe into the physical aspect of their relationship. Sure there was the occasion peck on the cheek and the arm around the waist, but these real kisses, the ones Rolyn knew drew and May shared on a regular basis came only once in a while…mainly because they were both nervous.

A few moments later Rolyn found herself kissing him back, her toes curling at the heart stopping feeling that came with the tender kiss. After seconds that seemingly lasted for hours, Jason pulled away, placing one last peck on her lips before leaning back. It took Rolyn a moment to recover and get that pounding sound of her heart of her ears, but once she opened her eyes she found him smiling at her.

"Forgive and forget?" He asked lowly.

"Kiss me again and I'll forget so much more…" She laughed as her cheeks flushed. Jason shrugged before leaning in towards her once again.

* * *

_Yea, the whole Rolyn and Jason thing wasn't going to last long and Bryant will remain dormant if only for a while, just know that he isn't gone for good just because everything is right with the world again. Also, I had fun with Alex and Aden. I don't know why but when I look at their relationship, I think of Kim and Ron from Kim Possible. I don't know if I'm onto something or if I should change anything pertaining to that but whatever. Alright that's it for now. Please review and I'll get back to you._

_Oh and pray I have a snow day Wednesday because if I do, I'll give you two new chapters in one day; promise!_

_~Rolyn~_


	15. Tuition

_So I walk into school today and everyone is talking about the fact there isn't going to be school tomorrow. If I have school tomorrow, I'm going to be so pissed. I hate that place and I plan on skipping out on my homework. I mean, I am typing rather than writing up those story reviews my teacher expects tomorrow. OH! It started snowing…well mainly because half of this message was typed up an hour. I passed out (not literally) and then I wake up watching Wow Wow Wubbzy and seventeen missed calls from my mom…who is downstairs. Let me stop and you enjoy._

_~Rolyn~ _

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: Tuition_

* * *

Saturday morning May knew that she would be dealing with a quite a bit. It was too early for her eyes to be open, but at seven her dex went off signaling she had a message. She had presumed it was Rolyn. The eccentric Hayden had a tendency to text her day plans early in the morning, but she was surprised when the message mentioned sharing breakfast with Drew, rather than a color coded schedule of what she and her friends would be doing.

Although May was tempted to simply dismiss the invite and go back to sleep, she found herself lazily rolling out of bed to get ready to head across the street. Taking a shower, getting dressed in a pair of orange skinny jeans, a green t-shirt, a black zip up hoody over that and an orange bandana on her head with a black pokeball on it, May trudging her way downstairs seemed more of a hassle when you were only half awake and explaining to your mother you were leaving so early in the morning to head across the street wasn't as simple as saying it and leaving.

By the time May had gotten across the street, it was eight o'clock. She had taken a good hour to get herself together when it would have normally taken her half of that time, although the extra time gave her the opportunity to wake up a bit and if she wasn't fully awake by the time she reached the door, she certainly was when Masquerain flew from the open front door followed by Electrasteel who looked completely charged and was being pursued by Flygon.

"Umm…" May trailed off as she watched the three Pokémon chase each other across the lawn, Masquerain chirping in distress, Electrasteel growling in frustration and Flygon making a move to intervene. A small smile came to her lips as she watched Drew's Pokémon who were obviously caught in some form of an argument.

"Oh, there you are,"

May whipped around to find Drew smiling lightly at her. She smiled in return, half at the sight of him and the other half due to the fact that his Pokémon were basically having a sparring match with Flygon acting as ref while he was completely nonchalant. May couldn't remember the last she had seen Drew so relaxed sporting jeans, a purple t-shirt with a black flannel one over that.

"Took you long enough to get here." He said taking a few steps towards her. May met him halfway, smiling rather sheepishly as she shrugged.

"I had to get ready and explain in thorough detail to my mother where I was going and why." May explained in defense for herself. "Plus I move at a Slackoth's pace when I'm tired. Who wakes up at seven in the morning on a Saturday morning by the way?"

"People who like to go to the beach and watch the sun rise." Drew retorted. May almost made a noise of revelation. Drew had mentioned before that he enjoyed waking up early when given the opportunity to head to the beach. Rolyn had spoken about it too, saying that Drew was crazy for getting up that early. May had to agree. "Maybe…when I know you won't fall asleep on me, I'll take you one morning."

"I doubt I'll be able to stay upright, but it's an open ended offer right?" May questioned. Drew laughed a silent laugh before nodding while offering her his arm.

"We're having breakfast with my mom and Rolyn by the way," Drew said as May linked arms with him. "Mother insisted saying I was a bit too cold to have breakfast in the garden…well that and she wants to talk to you…I have no idea what about but trust me, underneath my calm exterior I'm ripping my hair out at the prospect of my mother having anything to say to you."

"Aw, but your mother is sweet." May said in Jennifer's defense. Drew was actually nothing like his mother minus for physical traits and those rare moments where Jennifer would take up this mischievous look that Drew was actually known for. Not to mention the sarcastic smiles. Personality wise, Rolyn was more like Mrs. Hayden.

"Yea and she's also my mother." Drew said leading May towards the door. May laughed lightly before glancing over her shoulder just in time to see Masquerain release a massive bubble beam on both Flygon and Electrasteel. The two large Pokémon immediately went after the flying Pokémon, both looking rather enraged.

"Aren't you going to do something?" May questioned jerking a thumb towards the fighting Pokémon. Drew glanced over his shoulder before shaking his head.

"They always fight and Masquerain usually wins so…" Drew trailed off as he pulled May through the front doors. May had been in the Hayden manor so many times that she wasn't surprised to be greeted by a maid who was dusting a painting that was hung in the foyer. May smiled and waved before Drew dragged her towards the dining room.

As soon as they entered the dining room May was attacked by the tantalizing scents of multiple breakfast foods just waiting to be devoured. May knew that everything was made fresh in this house which only had her hunger intensifying.

"May!" Jennifer said flying up from her seat at the head of the table. May almost jumped as her attention was torn from the food and onto the lime haired woman that was beaming at her as she bound her way over to her and Drew. "I'm so happy you could join us for breakfast." She said basically shoving drew to the side to wrap her arms around May in a hug.

"I'm glad I could be here too Mrs. Hayden." May said politely with a slightly nervous smile. Jennifer laughed lightly while pulling away.

"Oh please May, you're practically family now, call me Jenny." Jennifer said with a nonchalant wave of her hand as she headed back towards her seat. Drew groaned, bringing his palm to his forehead. Normally his mother would be so embarrassing but there was something particular about this situation that changed his feelings. "Rolyn is still getting dressed, you know how she is about clothes, so we'll wait until she's done before we start eating."

May silently prayed that Rolyn hurried up. Right on cue the yawning female Hayden made her way into the dining, squealing as she stretched her arms over her head and caught the attention of everyone. After blinking a couple of times, taking in the fact that all eyes were on her, Rolyn blinked slowly, her expression rather blank.

May was slightly surprised that the ebony haired girl wasn't bouncing off the wall. Usually Rolyn was so excitable. Right now she looked barely conscious and yet fully dressed to perfection in a dark washed jeans mini skirt with leggings underneath, a deep green lace tank top and a tan fly away jacket. A green headband with an exaggerated bow sat on her head while her hair was loosely curled.

"It's early…" She grumbled moving past Drew and May, paying them absolutely no mind as she headed for the seat closest to her mother on the left side of the table.

"Good morning to you too Rolyn," Jennifer said offering her daughter a bright smile. Rolyn simply nodded as she reached for the nearest food item which happened to be pancakes and began to load them up on her plate.

"She's like this every Saturday morning after a long week of school." Drew said lowly as he leaned in towards May. The brunette's breath hitched in her throat at the fact that he had leaned in far enough for his warm breath to tickle her ear. Forcing herself to smile to play off her anxiousness, May smiled while nodding. Drew perked a brow, but didn't bother to question her behavior as he took her hand and led over to the right side of the table.

"Drew, let May sit next to me." Jennifer said looking towards the seat across from Rolyn who was lazily playing with the food on her plate. Obviously she wasn't used to getting up this early. Drew stared at his mother for a moment, his eyes narrowing, for a split second a look came to Jennifer's eyes, a look May was familiar with. Drew got that same look in his eyes when he was scheming.

"Alright mother," Drew breathed pulling out the chair closest to his mother for May. The brunette muttered a thank you before plopping down in the seat while Drew pushed it in for her before taking the seat next to her.

"Help yourself May," Jennifer said gesturing to the food. "And you don't have to be nervous."

Honestly, May would never actually be this nervous in the presence of Jenny, but mother Hayden was rather…off her rocker was the best term May could think of. She presumed this was the awkward get together of the girlfriend and the family she had been dreading. She and Drew had been together for four months and that gave any parental figure just cause to want to get to know the boyfriend or girlfriend better. She was still waiting on the day her mother would demand Drew come over for dinner.

So breakfast commenced in awkward silence. The only sounds that could be heard was the clanging of silverware tapping against fine china and the light snoring of Rolyn who had fell into a light slumber, leaning her chin in the palm of her hand. May glanced between Drew ad Jennifer wondering if breakfast in this house was always so organized and quiet. Breakfast in the Maple home was the exact opposite being as scattered and hectic as that family got. May mostly blamed Max…

"So May," The brunette almost jumped as she was addressed by Jennifer who had just set her fork down after barely picking at her strawberry crepe. May dropped her silverware as well before dropping her hands into her lap. "How's everything?"

"Everything's fine…" May laughed anxiously as her clichéd answer. Jennifer stared at her for a moment, her bright green eyes basically scrutinizing her. May shifted nervously under the older woman's gaze.

"What about your parents? Your mother owns a small café – boutique, correct? Oh, and your father is an unbeatable Frontier Brain?" Jennifer went on, smiling softly. May smiled in return before nodding slowly.

"Yea my mom's store is doing really well and my dad gets challengers really often but his defeat is once in a blue moon." May said almost proudly. Caroline's store had become the girls' most favorite after school hang out if they didn't head to Alex's grandparents shop or Patou's penthouse. The Battle Tower was a place May rarely went although Max practically lived there, but her father would always come home with excellent stories about his challenges.

"That's lovely…so aspirations?" Jennifer pried.

"Mother." Drew snapped shooting Jennifer a glare. The green haired woman giggled lightly while shaking her head.

"Oh Andrew, you know I'm kidding. I know how she wishes to be a coordinator just like you and Rolyn. That profession is so popular these days." Jennifer mused.

"Actually Mrs. Hayden,"

"Jenny…" Jennifer corrected. May blinked stupidly before cracking a smile and nodding in understanding.

"Jenny…coordinating isn't exactly a profession for me…it's more of a life style I guess. Honestly, I didn't exactly enjoy Pokémon a while back but coordinating really opened up a lot for me. It's something I love to do…not something I feel like I should do."

Jennifer stared at the brunette for a moment before nodding slowly. "Very insightful logic you have there May…I love it." She giggled. May smiled but this time it was less anxious and forced like the times before. "Drew you made an excellent choice; I whole heartedly approve more than I had five seconds ago. Why haven't you asked her to marry you yet?"

"Mother!" Drew snapped.

"Ha…" Rolyn laughed pointing at Drew mockingly with her eyes still closed and a dreamy smile on her face.

* * *

"Alright, Patou and I have been doing our research on different monsters that we could go as and no Dawn we are not gonna match like last year." Rolyn said shooting the navy haired girl a look just as she had raised her hand to offer that exact suggestion. Looking dejected, Dawn pulled her hand down and pouted before lowering her head.

"We came up with six rather basic if not interesting monsters." Patou added with a firm. Both she and Rolyn were standing in the front of a half circle that the other girls had made on the floor of Rolyn's room that cool Saturday afternoon. Marina looked genuinely interested while Alex looked slightly bored. Dawn still looked dejected and May simply looked a bit tired.

"There is a vampire, a werewolf, a ghost, a sea monster, Frankenstein, and then finally a mummy." Rolyn listed off on her fingers. "Patou and I have found a way to take those simple monster looks and make them into something pretty amazing and we assigned a monster based upon personality and or physical attributes."

"Yes, we already agreed that I would be the mummy and Rolyn would be the werewolf and dealing with the rest of you, Dawn will be the vampire," Patou began only to be cut off by a sudden scoff.

Alex erupted into sudden laughter gaining the attention of everyone in the room, not to mention earning herself a few disapproving looks. "Dawn? A ruthless, blood sucking creature of the night? Are ya serious?"

"Well, we decided to give vampires a whole different view," Rolyn began smartly while pushing up her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Alex perked a brow as she held in the rest of her laughter. "Dawn is sweet and she lures people in with this sweetness…"

"Just like the hypnotizing affect vampires have on humans." Patou added with an affirming nod.

"Dawn seemed perfect for the part. You know, bring a little sweetness to the vampire society." Rolyn finished with a nod.

"Ya really put a lot of thought inta this, didn't ya?" Alex questioned flatly. Rolyn and Patou exchanged looks before nodding simultaneously. May laughed lightly at how comical they looked in that brief moment.

"Yes we did." They said in unison. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, continuing on, we decided to give Marina the role as sea monster…" Patou said gesturing to the aqua eyed beauty. Marina perked a brow in question. Honestly, when she thought about a sea monster she thought of a serpent…like a Gyarados or a Rayquaza. Rolyn and Patou were really stretching in her opinion.

"We chose this monster for her mainly because her hair is already blue." Rolyn added lowly. Marina shot her a narrowed eyed look that went unnoticed. "But also because that monster seems like the least destructive and more productive…I guess." The narrowed eyed look Marina had immediately vanished as a smile came to her lips.

"Aw thanks…" Marina said in response to the subtle compliment.

"Alex, you will be our ghost because…well you're haunting." Patou said with a shrug. Alex smirked before nodding in agreement. She had been called multiple things before and haunting certainly was one of them. She actually believed Aden once called her that.

"Aw, thanks…" She said mimicking Marina overdramatically while forcing a smile and waving off the comment before giggling. The blue haired girl gave Alex a blank look and Alex gave a coy smile before shrugging Marina rolled her eyes before turning away.

"Last and certainly not least we have May taking upon the final persona, Frankenstein." Rolyn said with a smile as she turned towards the brunette. May blinked in surprise. When she thought about Frankenstein, she thought of a groaning clunky monster with no idea where he was going while he was hunted down by villagers. It wasn't exactly the prettiest picture.

"Isn't Frankenstein…a guy?" May asked carefully.

"Not his wife." Alex corrected wagging her finger at the brunette. May nodded quickly.

"Well yes, but we're gonna put some originality to it. You won't be going as his wife because that is cliché, but you'll be more like…his daughter, I guess; a fashionable teenage monster just trying to fit in like the rest of us." Rolyn said with a smile as she gestured to the others. "Trust me May, you'll look amazing."

"Well I haven't found reason to doubt you before…oh wait that was a lie…" May muttered tapping her chin thoughtfully. Rolyn shot her a blank look before turning to Patou. The two of them shared a silent exchange before Rolyn made her way over to the vanity and picked up a sketch pad along with a measuring tape that she strung around her neck.

"Alright, these are the sketches Patou and I came up with; their rough but they look pretty good so far. The costumes should be done by Thursday." Rolyn said handing the sketch pad to the nearest person. Dawn gasped as her blue eyes widened in both excitement and wonder.

"These are amazing." Dawn breathed as she flipped from one outfit design to the next. Her smile was bright as she glanced up just as Alex snatched the sketch pad away from her. "We'll look amazing at that dance. Plus me and May finally got the lyrics to the song done. We're playing around with beats but I already have some amazing choreography in mind."

"Yes but what about your date to the dance?" Alex questioned a she handed off the sketch pad to Marina. A mocking crooked smile came to her lips as she watched Dawn's cheeks flush alight red as she casted her gaze downwards. "Paul ask you yet?"

"I never said I wanted him to ask me." Dawn retorted quickly in her defense. Alex wasn't the only one to give the navy haired girl a blank look. Dawn's gaze darted from person to person before she released a defeated sigh while crossing her arms over her chest. "Well…I never said I didn't want him to ask me…I mean." Dawn shrugged.

"Dawn, ya might need ta take the initiative in this case." Alex said with a single nod. Dawn turned towards her with a furrowed brow. "You know how Paul is…it's Paul for heavens sake. If he opens his mouth it's either ta insult someone or threaten them…or both."

"Sorta like you." Marina said with a lopsided smile of her own as she passed the sketch book to May. Alex shot the aqua eyed girl a harsh look before turning back to Dawn.

"Now I know for a fact that ya got the mouth on ya ta get things done so…get it done." Alex encouraged with a shrug of her shoulders. Dawn stared at her for a moment trying her best to accept the reassurance that her friend was offering to her. Dawn smiled lightly before nodding.

"Alright, come Monday I'll try and take the initiative." Dawn said throwing her hands in the air knowing very well she had more confidence to say it rather than actually get it done. Honestly, in her head she was spazzing at the thought of even giving Paul eye contact. He was Paul after all. Not even his friends could get a good response out of him. Sure she has forced him to dance with her before but that was the thing…she forced him in the heat of the moment and such. What was being asked of her now seemed nearly impossible.

"Alright if Dawn gets that done that only leaves on last Dragonite girl without a date…"Marina trailed off as all eyes turned on an oblivious Patou. The golden haired girl looked up from playing with the corner of the sketch pad that had finally gotten back to her and perked a brow, wondering why everyone was looking at her in such a manner.

"What?" She finally snapped with a shrug.

"Did Ian ask you to the dance?" Rolyn asked bluntly. Patou turned a confused look on her.

"Why would he?" She snorted trying to fight back the blush that was inching its way across her face.

"Um because ya obviously like him." Alex offered.

"And he obviously likes you too." Dawn added with a nod. Patou scoffed before rolling his eyes.

"Unlike Alex, I'm pretty serious when I say I'd rather not go with a date. It's a Halloween dance, not Prom." Patou said smartly with a fleeting sarcastic smile. Alex's eyes slowly began to narrow at the mention of her.

"I'm sure you'd want to go with Ian though…" Rolyn offered while nonchalantly playing with the measuring tape that hung loosely around her neck. Patou shot her a look before shoving the ebony haired Hayden causing her to lose her footing and stumble towards May. The brunette pushed Rolyn back so that she would regain balance and not fall on her.

"Why is it such an issue?" Alex asked standing to her feet. "If he were ta ask ya, are ya saying you'd just flat out reject him?" Patou didn't respond, instead she pretended to be more fascinated with the sketches she and Rolyn had come up with.

"Come on guys, let's not pry…" May finally inserted. There was a pregnant pause as Alex shrugged, waving off the subject and causing Patou to smile at May in gratitude. She rather not go into extreme detail about her love life. When it came to Ian, there were certain bridges she wasn't so willing to cross.

"Alright girls," Rolyn sighed, clamping her hands together. "Line up so we can get you measured."

* * *

_Shorter than my usual work and I apologize for that. I also apologize for not spitting out two chapters like I promised. I wasn't expecting that I'd actually have things to do on a snow day. It was bad enough for no school but still not so bad that I was running in and out the house. Again, I apologize. Anyways, I have been getting a lot of song suggestions…kinda hard to keep track of so if you have any, just PM me and I'll decide which ones to use by a bit of trivia. Sound fair enough? I think so…well review please._

_~Rolyn~_


	16. Creation

_Whoa…three day weekend…I'd do an exaggerated dance but you wouldn't be able to see it anyways and even if you could you'd probably be scarred. Well a long weekend can mean one of two things, more opportunities to update or more opportunities to do my homework…or more opportunities to do my chores…wait that was three things. Oh well, whatever. This next chapter should be the last before the actual Halloween dance so you can be excited about that. Got some things to handle before that though…_

_~Rolyn ~_

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: Creation_

* * *

"_Good Morning Pokémon Master's High, this is Marina Sanchez, your Junior class president speaking. I would like to first and foremost express my gratitude for all the effort you all have put into making this Halloween dance a great one. I am looking forward to tonight just as you all probably are but before I stir up any excitement it is time to announce the winner of the scariest homeroom contest…"_

"This is why we had ta have homeroom on a Friday?" Alex sighed as she turned in her seat to look at May and Rolyn. She sat in front of the pair so one would usually find her contorting her body just to talk to them. Rolyn shrugged in response to the comment and May just smiled lightly.

Their homeroom wasn't exactly the most well put together. May would have helped put more of an effort into it but she had been so busy helping Marina with decorating and helping Dawn with finishing that song rather than help her fellow classmates in a project they obviously didn't care much for being as the only decoration they had were some fake spider webs and giant fuzzy spiders.

"Well we certainly didn't win." May breathed dusting a stray piece of fake spider web off of her desk. The brunette was actually surprised at how fast Friday had come. It was almost like they were discussing technicalities for this dance in the lunchroom yesterday rather than two weeks ago, but the product of all their hard work certainly would be on to marvel.

The halls were already done up accordingly. The lockers were painted to look like coffins, which was a project that had taken an entire two days to deal with after school considering there were hundreds of lockers in the school. Any major detail to the hallways had yet to be dealt with since it wasn't night time yet, but by what May had heard, the lighting would be darker, a purple color and fog machines would be put to work.

"_And the winning homeroom is…Homeroom 212, a Freshman class." _Marina said over the loud speaker.

"Isn't that Dawn's homeroom?" Rolyn questioned perking a brow. Alex nodded having passed by that homeroom a couple of times to catch up with her best friend if need be. It was still so strange how Dawn was still only a Freshman and she had so much power while remaining humble…she was a Freshman after all.

"It's Ray's too." May expressed. Being as Riley was a close friend of hers, she just knew certain things when it came to her and her boyfriend. Ray wasn't that bad either. He could actually be sweet when he wanted to despite his stoic demeanor. He was also quite polite, addressing to her as Ms. Maple rather than a casual May and he always bowed to her, emphasizing his respect.

"Well congrats ta them," Alex said with a careless wave of her hand. "We got bigger fish ta fry, especially pertaining ta Dawn and Patou and having dates?" She added with a slight inflection. Rolyn nodded slowly and May's brow furrowed. She almost forgot how they were the final two girls still with no dates…not that it mattered as Patou so blatantly expressed. It wasn't prom…

"Patou already made it clear that she'd rather go on her own…" May reminded Alex. The purple haired girl snorted, crossing one leg over the other as she twisted around fully in her chair.

"Been there, done that. May, when a girl says no, they really mean yes…well Dragonite girls mostly, I mean look at Rolyn. The girl has been hatin' on Jason for how long and then all of a sudden they plannin' a future…" Alex said gesturing to the ebony haired Hayden who offered an icy glare in response. "I'm not sayin' we indecisive or that we don't know what we want…but like every other normal girl, we got fears and doubts…Patou probably feels the same considering Ian is a big part of who she is now."

"Oh yea…didn't he pull her out of her fangirl stage?" Rolyn inserted with a nod. "If it weren't for him, who knows…we could have been dealing with her running after Drew like a mindless fool."

May had to admit that this was an excellent argument. If she were in Patou's place, she would be a little skeptical about asking a boy out…well that and he should be the one doing the asking. Call her old fashioned, but that was what her father drilled into her head as soon as a boy started teasing her at school. Patou did express a large deal of admiration for Ian…and he was one of those guys who'd give the most perfect girl reason to doubt. He was sweet, slightly arrogant with reason, and had a bit of a bad boy complex being as he had just recently gotten his tongue pierced on a whim.

"Well if Patou has any doubts…who are we to push her?" May questioned with a shrug. "Certain things have to happen…I mean sure, we've all offered a nudge or push but it wasn't me that got Rolyn and Jason together. It wasn't you that got Drew and I together and it wasn't Dawn that got Aden to express his feelings towards you…" May looked towards Alex. "Things have to happen on their own."

"Maybe that was why Dawn chickened out with asking Paul to the dance…she freaked out because of the timing and the pressure." Rolyn observed. May nodded quickly in agreement and Alex twisted her mouth to the side, reluctantly agreeing with the logic as well.

"So ya sayin' it'll be fine if they came dateless tanight?" Alex finally sighed. May shrugged. She never said it would be okay but if Dawn and Patou were okay with that then it certainly wouldn't be a problem. They were Dragonite girls after all. They didn't need some Flygon boy to hang on if they didn't see it as necessary.

"Whatever happens will happen alright? That's what I'm saying." May said just as the bell for first period rang. Everyone began to shuffle their belongings together before sluggishly making their way towards the door. It was still early in the morning, most of them were pretty tired.

"Alright May. I trust ya judgment more than anyone else's so I will follow whatever ya think is right." Alex sighed as she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Don't we all follow May?" Rolyn sighed snatching up her backpack as the trio made their way towards the door. "I mean if you look at everything that has happened since her arrival in LaRousse, either she has made some good choices or she is undeniably lucky." Rolyn laughed as she ruffled May's brunette hair.

"Hey, it took me two hundred brush strokes to get it just right." May giggled in return as she ducked away from Rolyn's hand. The ebony haired Hayden laughed more openly as she watched May try to smooth out her now messed up hair.

"Well if you think that's bad just think about the hair dye you're going to be dealing with after school." Rolyn laughed taking a lock of May's brunette hair and examining it. May's eyes widened as she took a step away from Rolyn who released her hair, not wanting to tug on it.

"H-Hair dye?" May stammered. Rolyn smirked and nodded.

"You and Alex will be getting some dye jobs to really bring out the monster in ya. I may have to lighten my hair, but that won't have to deal with hair dye." Rolyn said as a thoughtful look came over her.

"Trust me mate, it aint that bad. How many times have I switched between black hair and purple? Purple is mah natural color, black is just dye." Alex said. "Dawn is excellent when it comes ta hair and I'm a wiz at color changes so you'll be back ta brunette in no time."

"Oh Alex did I fail to mention extensions?" Rolyn added with a coy smile. Alex stared at Rolyn blankly before her bright pink eyes began to narrow. "What's with the look? It's a part of your costume! I'm going all out here. I even got contacts and all that stuff…I think we might have to dye Dawn's hair black."

"I heard die and Dawn…are you planning on killing me?" The navy haired girl said as she approached the trio.

"Maybe…" Alex said with a crooked smile. Dawn forced a laugh not knowing how sure Alex could be considering it was…Alex.

"We were talking about hair," Rolyn elaborated, ridding Dawn of her fears of being eliminated. Dawn released a sigh of relief. "You're going to be a vampire so I was thinking of dying your hair black along with May's after we finish dying Alex's white."

"What!" May inserted. "You're dying my hair black!"

"Don't worry May, black makes anyone look sexy." Alex said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Plus, you're gonna have white streaks in your hair." Rolyn said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Yea, that's more reassuring…" May muttered sarcastically. She would love to admit out loud that she was rather skeptical about dying her hair, but her friends said it wouldn't be a problem and she trusted their judgment just as much as they trusted hers. She was just fond of her brunette locks. She always admired her hair, mainly because once upon a time she loved looking just like her mother. She still did, but as a teenager, she was developing more of her own personality.

"Well I'm cutting my hair, does that make you feel better?" Rolyn questioned with a roll of her eyes.

"Really?" May gasped. "Is cutting your hair necessary for an outfit you're only going to wear once?"

"I've been meaning to cut these tresses for ages…" Rolyn said with a shake of her head.

"So Dawn…" Alex began carefully as she rocked back on the heels of her combat boots. Dawn perked a brow, giving her a questioning look. "Going ta the dance alone?" May shot Alex a look; the purple haired girl had just agreed that things should happen on their own and that meant cutting down on the prying.

"It's not like I want to…" Dawn admitted. This was rather expected though since she was the only one in their group so in love with love if not a certain purple haired Flygon boy. Dawn sometimes questioned her attraction to Paul due to the fact that he was so uncouth and cold while much kinder boys have asked her out on many occasions, falling prey to her charming personality and pretty face.

"We understand Dawn," May said gently placing a hand on the navy haired girl's shoulder.

"You do?"

"Yes, if you don't feel ready to ask him out yet then…you shouldn't have to be forced to." May said shooting Alex a specific look. Alex rolled her eyes in response as Dawn lowered her gaze, smiling lightly.

"But I do want to ask him…I mean I understand that the Halloween dance isn't a make or break event like Rolyn's birthday party but…the prospect of just going with Paul would make me pretty happy." She laughed lightly as a rose color dusted her cheeks.

"Dawn…" Alex said lowly as her eyes widened.

"I know I'm completely out of my league…I mean why would he like someone as ditzy and bubbly as me? Although, I can't help but like him. He has that attitude that makes his kinder side seem all the more amazing to me…"

"Dawn…" Rolyn said a bit more firmly, her eyes staring right past her.

"He's cute and smart and he may be evil but it works for him. "Dawn giggled. "I especially like his purple hair. It makes me wonder what kind of hair our kids would have…maybe a pretty indigo color."

"Dawn!" May finally exclaimed snapping Dawn out of an oncoming daydream. The navy haired girl gave May a strange look before noticing that the brunette wasn't looking at her at all, she was looking straight past her. Rolyn and Alex were doing the same while they all wore horrified looks on their faces.

"What are you guys…" Dawn trailed off as she turned around, her eyes slowly widening as she took on the persona of a dear in headlights. Standing there, one brow perked in question was none other than Paul Shinji. A nervous looking Aden stood at his side and that was when a train wreck suddenly sounded in Dawn's ears.

"We tried ta tell ya…" Alex said lowly. Dawn didn't respond, instead she bolted, pushing past May and Rolyn as she disappeared down the hall completely mortified that Paul could have possibly heard anything she had just said. He had to believe she was more pathetic than before now. She could have possibly destroyed any miniscule chance with him at this point. She had to swallow the lump in her throat that came with that thought but that didn't stop the sudden burning feeling in her eyes.

Oh great, now she wasn't just pathetic, she was a crying baby as well…

"Damage control needs ta be done…" Alex breathed as she turned to follow her best friend but a hand came down on her shoulder pulling her back. Alex glanced back to see Paul stopping her while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Let me handle this, alright?" He said simply. Alex pursed her lips before shrugging, ridding her shoulder of his grip in the process. Paul took this as the okay and began to lazily stride down the hall in the direction Dawn had run off to before falling into a slow jog seeing as though he wouldn't catch up to her walking when she had ran like her life depended on it.

"I hope he knows what he's doing…" Alex said lowly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Aden came up next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders much to Rolyn and May's surprise.

"He does. Don't worry about it." Aden said giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. It was only expected that Alex would worry the most about Dawn…the two of them had been best friends since the beginning of time as Rolyn had once put it.

"We need to head to class before the late bell…" Rolyn was cut off by the sound of the late bell chiming. Her expression went blank as she mentally cursed. Being late to class certainly had its repercussions. "Rings…"

"Well, I guess we're late." May said stating the obvious. Honestly, she just wanted to lighten the mood. What had just occurred left tension in the air and May was never one to enjoy tension. She just hoped that some of it lifted once everything was set right.

Dawn would be alright…Paul said he'd take care of it…even though he had no idea what to say or do. He just felt like he was the one that had to deal with this. For once in his life he had actually felt nervous; as he heard this troublesome, if not adorable girl rant on and on about him, he had to do everything in his power not to blush, especially when she mentioned children.

He was well aware of her affections just as Aden had always been conscious of Alex's…too bad the pansy had more guts to admit his own feelings. Honestly, when it came to Paul and his feelings he wasn't exactly too sure although there were times he thought he felt something…it may have been when the navy haired girl would cling to him like a leech or when she insisted on being so kind towards him.

She enraged him. No matter how many times he'd push her away, she'd bound right back over to his side…then again, maybe that was exactly what he wanted. Maybe he needed someone as relentless as Dawn; someone willing to be there even when he didn't want them there.

Paul paused as the halls finally cleared of all life. The late bell had rung so no one would be caught dead in the halls at this time. It was suddenly eerily silent minus for the echoed sound of sniffles that traveled from the nearest staircase. Paul narrowed his eyes as he pushed through the double doors that led to the stairs. Taking a few steps down Paul could see a familiar head of navy colored hair.

Well, there was no backing down now. It was ride or die…

"You are going to get a detention for being late to class…" That was all he could come up with as he made his way down the stairs to where she sat. Dawn lifted her head, her shining blue eyes widening before she began to furiously wipe at them, getting rid of any evidence of tears even though her entire face was flushed and she was still sniffling. "What are you crying about?"

She didn't even bother to turn and face him. "Nothing." She said simply.

"If nothing could make us cry, we'd be doing it all the time." He retorted smartly as he took one final step down before easing himself onto the stair next to her. Dawn turned away from him once again, biting into her lower lip. "Embarrassment should not make you cry. You're better than that."

"Well I wasn't embarrassed!" She snapped whipping around to face him. Paul gave her an unconvinced if not bored look. "You heard everything…didn't you?"

"Just enough." He sighed.

"And how are you not repulsed at the thought of me?" She basically grumbled as she casted her gaze downwards.

"Dawn," That had to be the first time he had ever actually said her name. He liked the way it sounded coming from him. She looked up at him, her brow furrowed. "You are hyperactive, naïve, immature, over optimistic, happy and deceiving."

Dawn pouted.

"But you are also talented, kind hearted, determined, heartwarming, sweet and unyielding." He breathed with a nod. "And I respect that. To think that I have earned the affections of a girl like you certainly is an honor I don't deserve." He admitted. Dawn lifted her head fully as she looked at him in surprise.

"That's funny…I thought I was the undeserving one…I thought you didn't like me period." She muttered.

"Quite the opposite." He retorted. "There are a lot of things in this world that I don't like and I don't think you're one of them." He said as a ghost of a smile came to his lips. Dawn's cheeks flushed as she smiled in return.

"That's reassuring." Dawn giggled regaining her happiness in seconds flat before she leaned over and placed a peck on his cheek. Paul's dark eyes widened as he was caught by surprise once again by this navy haired vixen. Well if he wasn't sure about feeling anything before, he certainly was now.

"If you are going to kiss me, at least do it right." He breathed before taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to turn towards him. He pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that was so much more gentle than Dawn could have ever guessed. There were certainly times where she had dreamed about the idea of kissing Paul, but it hardly measured up to the real thing. It was a sweet kiss, one that he believed she deserved and one that both terrified him and offered the most intense adrenaline rush he had ever dealt with.

Pulling away, he released her chin, quickly cupping a hand over his mouth as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"Wow…" Dawn breathed.

"We should head to class." Was the muffled reply she received from behind his hand. Dawn looked towards him and smiled softly. This was a side of Paul she had never seen before…a side so flustered and nervous. She found it unbearably adorable.

"Alright, let's head to class." She said with a bright smile as she jumped to her feet and offered her hand to him. Paul looked towards her offered hand and stared at it blankly for a moment before taking it and pulling her back down into him.

"Screw class…" He muttered before claiming her lips a second time.

* * *

"How did May handle the whole hair dye thing?" Marina questioned as she burst through the doors of Rolyn's room. She was surprised to see the entire room was vacant of all life. The blue haired girl's brow furrowed in confusion. Mrs. Hayden had said that they were up here getting ready, so where were they? Marina knew she was rather late, being as she was supposed to be here hours ago…

"There you are!" Marina jumped at Dawn's sudden appearance. She noticed that the navy haired girl was anything but at this point as her hair was now as dark as midnight. Her eyes had also been altered in color and were a shining ruby red color that had Marina stepping back in surprise; the eyes were intimidating. "Rolyn has been throwing a fit wondering where you were." Dawn spoke with a small lisp and Marina didn't realize why until she noticed the custom fit fangs clinging to Dawn's canines.

"I had last minute dance issues that needed my attention." Marina explained trying to keep eye contact with the sweetest of the Dragonite girls but it was rather difficult with those red colored contacts. Dawn almost looked evil…despite her innocent expressions and bright smile. "I left Samia in charge while I came here to get dressed."

"Okay well we're gonna head to the bathroom and I'm gonna do your hair and makeup…how do you feel about green streaks?" Dawn questioned taking Marina by the shoulders and leading her towards the door. "I'm gonna have to work fast so I can hand you off to Patou. She's regulating your costume."

Marina could get nothing much in as Dawn talked her through a bunch of stuff pertaining to hair, clothes and the song she and May had come up with. Throughout the tight scheduling of getting this entire event set up, they managed to get some practice for the song. She was sure they could do a quick run through later if she could pull away from any issues that needed her attending because she was sure there was quite a few although Samia said she'd have them all under control.

They were in a slight rush at this point since Dawn refused to get dressed until all her makeup was done and she had finished the hair and makeup of the others. Alex, like nearly always, was the first to have absolutely everything done and the results were dazzling.

"Alex, do not crush you're clothes!" Rolyn called from her closet. Alex stepped out, silently mimicking the ebony haired girl as she lazily strolled out in pure white baby doll heels. Any exposed skin, which included most of her legs, arms, face and collar were powered to look much paler than usual, almost giving her a glow.

Being the ghost she was, she was wearing all white. Her halter mini-dress was white lace over a silk lining and it clung to her body perfectly. Around her waist was a black belt with a white skull buckle that had a train of lace hanging from it that didn't touch the floor but gave her that wispy look, as Patou put it. On her hands were white lace gloves that only went to her wrists and a lace headband that matched her belt was perched on her head. In her ears were pearl studs to match the string of pearls around her neck and the pearl bracelet Rolyn had provided.

As Rolyn had promised, her once dark hair was now a pure white with extensions that went to mid-back and random curls here and there. Her eyes were also a light ivory color, almost like she had no pupils at all. Mostly everyone was wearing colored contacts tonight, minus for May, Marina and Patou. Her makeup was done to accentuate her cheek bones and around her eyes were dark, but done perfectly thanks to Dawn.

"I promise not ta sit or relax or do anything that may damage mah dress." Alex sighed with a roll of her eyes as she did the exact opposite of what she said by plopping down on Rolyn's bed. "Can we speed up the process of getting ready? The boys will be here at seven after all and it's like a quarter past six."

"It takes time to look this good." Dawn breathed as she danced out of the closet. She had finished doing Marina's hair and had handed her off to Patou while Rolyn worked on finishing May. Dawn looked pretty in her red and black. She looked almost like a school girl in her frilly white miniskirt that had the black lace underlining.

Her hair was pulled back into two low ponytails, white and red streaks running through her now black hair. Her top consisted of a red button up puffy collared shirt and a black mini-vest that went over that. Around her neck was a red velvet chocker that had a sparkling bat pendant hanging from it. Like Alex, her skin was powdered to look much paler than necessary which made the dark makeup around her eyes and her bright red lipstick pop.

On her feet were black platform boots that had red lacing going up the back. The boots ended just below the knee leaving exposure to red colored thigh high socks that ended just below her skirt. Hooked around her shoulders was a black cape that had a white underlining. For jewelry she had bats in flight as earrings and a matching ring.

"You like? Oh, who am I kidding! I know you like." Dawn giggled as she took her cape and spun around in a circle on one foot. Alex chuckled lightly as she watched her friend examine herself.

"Are Patou and Rolyn almost done with Marina and May?" Alex sighed. Dawn lifted her gaze to meet Alex's and shrugged.

"I think Patou and Marina were almost done." She said.

"How about they are done." Patou inserted as she stepped out the closet with Marina following her. Dawn gasped as she clamped her hands together at the sight of her two friends. They looked so perfectly pulled together, especially Marina who had to be the most put together any other day of the week.

"You guys look so cute." Dawn gushed with a smile.

"Yea…uber scary." Alex laughed sarcastically. Patou shot her a look as she glanced down at her outfit. She had to admit it was more fashionable than frightening, then again she wasn't trying to look so horrendous that it scared people.

Patou's outfit consisted of a lot of strips of cloth wrapped around her body. It was actually all sewn together in a tight fitted dress that hugged her curves while simulating being wrapped around her body. It was also a halter dress. Rolyn and she had decided to design each other's outfits thus making this dress an attention grabber. On her feet were heeled golden gladiator sandals that went up her calf and on her left leg there was some "mummy bandages" wrapped around her leg, disappearing under her dress.

It was the same with her right hand; cloth strips made to look like bandages wrapped all the way up her arm, some strips loose and hanging for that fresh out of the tomb look Rolyn had called it. Around her neck was a large golden necklace that looked to come straight from the tombs of Cleopatra, with bright turquoise stones lining across it. The necklace matched the chandelier earring that hung in her ears as well.

Her hair was pulled back by a headband that matched her jewelry, pulling her bang out of her face to show off her bright turquoise eyes. Her makeup had her eyes highlighted with colors of blue and gold along with and extension going well past her eye with the eyeliner.

"I have a good mind to place a curse on you." Patou said flipping her golden hair and sticking her nose into the air.

"Okay Queen of the Nile, don't let the costume go ta your head." Alex chuckled with a shake of her head. Patou laughed along with her knowing very well that the hair flip and the upturned nose certainly wasn't her style.

"I think I look intimidating, if not fabulous." Marina laughed as she examined herself.

"If by intimidating ya mean pretty regal there Brainy. Ya look more like the Princess of the sea, not a sea monster." Alex said. Marina shrugged as she looked herself over again. Like Patou, her dress clung to and accentuated ever curve she had. Being the tallest, her dress went to her knees and the seashell heels made her tower over the rest of her friends. The dress was a halter and was striped with multiple shades of green and blue.

At the bottom of the dress, it was longer in the back with a sort of tail that was made up of pink trimming that brushed the floor behind her with every step she took. A pink sheer belt hung loosely around her waist and on her hands were pink elbow length gloves. Her skin was dusted with aqua colored shimmer and for special affect, Dawn penciled in some shimmering fish scales on her arms, legs and on her left cheek.

Her makeup consisted of mostly pinks for the eyes while her lips were an aqua color that matched her eyes. Her hair was streaked with deep teal and was pulled back with a small hump at the top of her head. The rest of hair fell over her shoulders wavy like flowing water.

"Little mermaid aint got nothing on ya mate." Alex said with a nod.

Alright, alright!" Rolyn's voice carried from the closet as she stepped out with a grin on her face before she posed with her feet turned in and she tilted her head back to release a howl that she had been trying to master since last week. Her friends laughed lightly as she lowered her head and grinned. "How do I look?"

"Rawr…" Alex said clawing at the air.

"Talk about bow _wow_." Dawn giggled. Rolyn's grin turned into a gentle, thankful smile.

Just as she had promised May, her hair that once fell past her shoulders now only went slight past her chin, framing her face perfectly due to Dawn's skill when it came to a pair of scissors. Her ebony hair was also lightened a bit making it a deep brown rather than just plain ebony and her bangs that covered her right eye and framed the left side of her face was a bright green. Something Rolyn couldn't go without. On her head was a headband that had werewolf ears on them that were pierced with small black hoops.

Her dress was made from a purple leather material that Patou had spent ages to find and hugged every curve and went to mid-arm length. The collar was large and popped like on of those jackets secret agents wore, but the front zipper of the dress dipped low, although leaving just enough to the imagination. The lining of the dress was the same bright green as her bangs, lining multiple pockets and the belt that tied around her waist.

On her legs were green sheer stockings that disappeared in a pair of black satin heels. On her hands were black satin fingerless gloves that matched the black satin chocker that was hooked around her neck. To add effect to the whole werewolf persona, in her mouth were fitted fangs that clung to her canines like Dawn and her eyes were a bright harvest yellow. Her makeup was mostly made up of purples with purple eye shadow and purple lipstick.

"Patou really knows how to a throw an outfit together, doesn't she?" Rolyn laughed examining her lime green colored nails. "I absolutely love it, but I'm sure you're all going to love May's outfit more."

Right on cue, May stepped out of the closet looking rather shy in her costume. Simultaneous gasps resounded and Rolyn smiled proudly. May forced a smile as she looked herself over, nervously turning her feet in as she folded her hands before her.

She was dressed in a high waisted black skirt that had jagged white bolts striping it and accentuated all of the right curves, not that she had any bad ones. For a top she was wearing a grey colored halter that looked to be attacked to the skirt. Over that she wore a short sleeved blue jacket that had the collar popped. On her legs were fishnet stockings of the same color while she wore platform boots of two colors, one black and one grey.

Her skin had a green shimmering glow compliments of Dawn's colored shimmer. On one of her arms Dawn had penciled in stitched so that it looked as though that was what held her arm in place. She did the same for her hand and she added one small stitching scar on her cheek. Around her neck was a black chocker with two silver bolts on the sides simulating the look of them being imbedded in her neck. On her hands were fishnet fingerless gloves that matched her stockings.

Just as Rolyn had promised, her hair was dyed black, but as Alex had said it made her look all the more enticing. White streaks littered her hair and it was all pulled into a high ponytail that fanned out due to Dawn special hair techniques. Her eyes were accentuated by soft greys and hints of blue while her lips were painted a black color just as Alex's was.

"So…" May breathed. "How do I look?"

"Words cannot describe, May." Rolyn said wrapping an arm around the former brunette's shoulders. May smiled brightly.

* * *

_Took some time but I finally got this chapter out. Describing the outfits was fun and most of them, if not all of them were based upon the outfits of the Monster High dolls. If anyone would like to and I'm not begging (IM BEGGING) if you feel so inclined I would love you for life if I could actually get a drawing of them in their Halloween costumes. Anyhoo next chapter you get a song (yay music). This chapter there was some love and next chapter…who knows. Patou should get something coming to her. Alright, please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	17. Group

_Wow, one day where I actually DON'T have a crap load of homework. I'm legit surprised…school usually dominates my life even when I don't think it does. Even though I have absolutely nothing due, I am trying to avoid school tomorrow. The weatherman promised me snow…I better get the snow I want or he'll have a horrible accident. Well let me not get into detail about how much I detest my school and its system. You didn't open this story to hear me complain…right? Well, enjoy the new chapter._

_I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Besanii-Chan and her amazing work. I love my new profile picture and my previous one._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen: Group _

* * *

"Whoa…Marina…" Dawn breathed slowly turning towards her aqua haired friend. Marina smiled proudly as she took in what was once the gym and was now the center for their theme Monster High. The large multipurpose room was darkened, only illuminated by dark colored lights hued with colors such as green, purple, blue and orange. There was also some strobe lighting that flashed brightly and dangerously if you decided to be foolish to look straight into it.

Hanging from the high ceiling was an arrange of purple and black steamers that went around a netting that cradled a massive amount of balloons of the same color scheme. The floor was littered with green and black colored sparkles that were also sprinkled over the tables that were a deep blue in color outlined the massive gym. The center was used for dancing and a substantial stage was situated opposite from the back doors of the gym. One the stage was a set of turn tables were Aden was, of course acting as the DJ. Ironically his costume was an undead DJ. The setup of the gym was actually a copy of the setup of Alakazam.

Along the walls were banners made up by each class, each one having the name Monster High incorporated, but the medium sized banners were nothing compared to the massive one that stretched across the gym above the stage. It had Monster High written in perfect white lettering that was made to look like it was dripping against a black background.

"You did good there mate." Alex said clapping a hand hard against Marina's back. Marina stumbled forward, her eyes wide in surprise at the hit. Not only was it forceful enough to move her but it hurt as well. Marina offered Alex her best forced smile as she rolled her shoulder, trying to get the pain to subside. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go head over to Aden." She said as she gestured one gloved hand towards Aden.

"You mean your boyfriend." Dawn corrected, unconsciously leaning in towards her own beau. It was quite a shock when Dawn came to lunch, basically dancing on air as she approached her friends. That had not seen her since that morning so she had presumably skipped about four periods with concerned text messages blowing up her phone and concerned friends going on the hunt for her.

They presumed she was so upset at what Paul must have told her that she avoided class altogether. It was quite the opposite according to the happiness she radiated when she sat down at the lunch table. There was silence for a moment before Dawn had blurted out happily that she had a boyfriend…and exactly who that boyfriend was. Alex fainted, Marina congratulated her, Rolyn blinked in surprise, May cocked her head to the side in confusion and Patou nodded in approval.

Since then everything seemed the same…Dawn clung to Paul no more or less than she did before but now there was actual meaning behind it. No one was expecting Paul to suddenly have a change of heart just because he was dating what had to be the most happy-g-lucky girl in all of LaRousse.

"Aden is not my boyfriend," Alex called over her shoulder as she stuck her tongue out at Dawn. Dawn stuck her tongue out right back. It was amusing how Alex refused to recognize that she and Aden actually shared something now that was well beyond friendship. Yes, they have not even so much as kissed but there was an understanding of feelings and the feelings were mutual.

Though being as independent as Alex was, she refused to call him her boyfriend.

"I'm not exactly into the whole themed dance thing, but the way things have come together is pretty damn awesome." Ian laughed shooting Marina a smile. She smiled brightly and proudly in return at the boy dressed like a Roman soldier. When Patou had told him she was going as an Egyptian princess similar to Cleopatra, he should go as a Mark Antony.

"Aw guys, I didn't do this on my own," Marina laughed as she continued to take in the fruit of so many peoples labor. She really loved the way everything came together. Just as they planned each battle arena was a designated scare spot. The Lagoon was perfect and the haunted forest had come together perfectly all with the help of not just fellow students, but Pokémon alike. "We all contributed to this."

"And it looks amazing," A new voice added. Marina grinned as she scrambled in her heels to approach Samia who was smiling just as brightly. The two friend's embraced causing knowing smiles to erupt among the others. Everyone knew Samia and they enjoyed her, but it was obvious that Marina had found a deep friendship with the shorter girl. "All the hard work paid off, huh?" Samia laughed.

Marina nodded as she pulled away from the hug. "Yes, it did and I certainly could not have done it without you," Marina said with a nod only to hear Rolyn clear her throat behind her. "Oh and I have to give credit to my girls as well."

"Oh, I know," Samia laughed. "I heard you guys are performing…I never recalled all of you singing together before but I'm sure it'll be great since you're all amazing just when your singing on your own."

"Yea, the performance is something to look forward to." Marina said glancing back at her fellow Dragonite girls. "Oh, and by the way, I love your costume." Marina pointed towards the girl's clothing choice and Samia shrugged. She was dressed as a female reaper wearing a little black dress and a black hooded cloak over that. Her makeup was done similar to Alex's making her look like the walking undead and her hair was dyed black while in her hand was a prop scythe.

"Thanks, I like you're too…actually I like all of yours." Samia said gesturing to not only Marina, but the others as well. "So Marina wanna check out the other spooky areas of Monster High?" She offered wiggling her fingers for effect. Marina laughed before nodding.

"You mind if Jimmy comes?" She questioned holding her hand out to her boyfriend who was going as the color blue, dressed from head to toe in a royal blue. He even traded in his classic black and yellow cap for a blue one. Samia nodded as Jimmy took Marina's hand before the three of them went on their way.

"Anyone else wanna ditch?" Rolyn questioned with a crooked smile as she glanced from left to right. Jason, who happened to be standing on her right began to raise his hand but the death glare Rolyn offered with her yellow eyes brought his hand back down to his side. In an attempt to stay coordinated with his girlfriend, Jason decided to go as a werewolf as well ears and sharpened canines included. Although instead of a completely traditional werewolf look, he was wearing all black; black jeans, black t-shirt and black leather jacket.

The only one who didn't try to match his girl exactly was Drew who was going as Clark Kent this Halloween dressed in a black button up shirt that was left wide open reveal a shirt underneath that had the superman symbol on it. He had even done his hair up correctly and was wearing thick rimmed glasses that may didn't hesitate to mock.

"Well as much as I love just standing here I would love to find a table." Drew finally said with a sarcastic smile. Amy shot him a narrowed eyed look.

"Must you be so sardonic?" May sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and slowly turning towards Drew.

"Must you be a brunette?" He questioned right back perking a brow.

"Not at the moment, no…" She retorted smartly with a shake of her head. Drew laughed a silent laugh while shaking his head. Maybe he was teaching May a little too well because her comebacks were coming off better and better.

"Don't get smart with me May."

"Me?" May gasped placing a hand over her heart feigning shock. Drew rolled his eyes. "I would never, ever. I succumb to your very existence Drew. Why would I ever show you any signs of disrespect?" She said dramatically as her blue eyes went wide and she leaned in towards him. Patou, Ian, Rolyn and Jason all chuckled at Drew's expense while the green haired boy stared blankly at May.

"You're cute." He said sarcastically. May beamed at him.

"I try…" She responded. "It's important that Drew Hayden's girlfriend knows how to hold her own. If I can get through a day of harassment from a bunch of fangirls, I can certainly handle you." She said with an affirming nod. "So, shall we find a table or what?"

"Yes please!" Patou said raising her hand. "These heels are gonna bite me in the butt sooner or later if I stay on my feet all night." She said as she moved past May and Drew and began heading towards a table located in the right corner in the gym. The corners were where the larger tables were located and they needed a table that could eventually fit twelve people…not that she believes anyone was obligated to sit with anyone else.

"Oh yea, I forgot about the fact that I'm wearing heels," Rolyn said glancing down at her feet and turning them in. "The pain usually gets to me a day later so I have that to look forward to." She muttered as she wrapped her arm around Jason's and began to follow Patou with him at her side. Ian had already begun to follow the golden haired girl before Rolyn had even spoken.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't go trick or treating…" Dawn suddenly said, her bottom lip jutting out. Drew perked a brow and turned towards May, expecting an explanation as to where that comment had come from. May shrugged.

"That was a completely irrelevant thought." Paul stated flatly turning narrowed eyes on the vampire girl.

"Was it?" Dawn retorted perking a brow.

"Yes." Paul practically snapped wondering why she would even bother to ask. "They were talking about the pain induced by wearing heels and you bring up trick or treating." He explained with a shrug of her shoulders. Dawn's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment.

"Well if we were to have gone trick or treating we would still be in pain but the fruits of our labor would outweigh the pain because we would be rolling in candy!" Dawn exclaimed throwing her hands over her head.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll bring you a bag of candy tomorrow…not that you really need it." Paul said, muttering the last part under his breath with a roll of his eyes. Dawn beamed before squealing happily and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Best boyfriend ever!" She laughed. "Although it still won't be the same as trick or treating…" She added as her smile quickly shifted into a pout. Paul groaned.

"You're never going to let this go…are you?" He question taking her hand and pulling her along to head towards the table. Dawn shook her head, smiling coyly. Yes, this certainly was going to be a long night for Paul.

"I have never heard Paul talk so much in my life…" May said lowly as she slowly turned towards Drew. "It's scaring me to be honest…" She admitted.

"Look on the bright side, he's still as cruel and insulting as always…just not so much towards Dawn." Drew pointed out as he gestured to the girl dressed as a vampire who was smiling brightly as she said something to Paul. May cracked a smile. She had never seen Dawn so happy…and she had to be the happiest girl she knew.

"I don't know what I'd do if Paul started acting nice." May laughed as she turned back to Drew.

"The world would stop turning." Drew said flatly. "Plain and simple."

* * *

"I still don't get it…" Ian breathed as he leaned his chin in the palm of his hand while staring directly at Patou. The turquoise eyed girl blinked stupidly, slightly unsure what he was referring to. She wasn't even sure he was talking to her. She perked a brow and he rolled his eyes. "I know we went over this…the whole idea that these guys aren't as bad as everyone makes them out to be because Drew isn't that bad of a guy and Jason can be fun to mess with but…"

"But what?" She questioned with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You've changed." He pointed out with a sigh as he leaned back in his seat. Patou's brow furrowed as her lips turned down at the corners. Changing was the first thing on her must avoid list. She didn't want to become something she wasn't, especially based on the people she hung around with. Ian taught her that when she thought it was right to be a fangirl. "Don't make a face; you didn't let me finish."

"What more is there to it?" She questioned narrowing her eyes at him.

"When I say you changed I mean you're more happy." He explained with a chuckle. Patou cocked her head to the side in question. She never really thought about it but she had to admit, the friends she had now made her smile a lot more. "You're laughing all the time…you're always excited about something and here I thought you were a broken spirit." He added with a smirk.

"I can't be broken…you told me I couldn't let people do that to me and the only one that could break me was myself." She said with a crooked smile. He nodded slowly.

"Well I still don't understand how I got dragged into this…it's like every Dragonite girl must have an opposing Flygon boy who they eventually fall for." He breathed as his smirk broadened. Patou stared at him for a moment trying to fight back an untimely blush that was creeping up the back of her neck in response to what he was insinuating.

"Not in every case." Patou said defiantly.

"I don't know Pat…these guys are pairing off like Noah's ark, doesn't that tell you something?" He questioned as he leaned in towards her. Patou scoffed and rolled her eyes despite the red color that had spilled over on her cheeks.

"It doesn't tell me much. Marina and Jimmy were together before everything…Drew and May have a certain chemistry, Rolyn and Jason have always held feelings for each other long before the rivalry, Paul and Dawn generally need each other and Alex will never admit that Aden is her boyfriend until it's made clear." Patou said pointing towards each couple.

"Well for Alex it's all in a matter of time…like us." Ian said lowly. Patou whipped around to face him, a look of confusion on her face. Ian simply smiled at her coyly. Narrowing her eyes, Patou slumped in her seat, her entire face flushing.

"Isn't that sweet?" Rolyn mused leaning over towards May. The former brunette perked a brow as she followed Rolyn's gaze over towards Patou and Ian. She perked a brow before turning back towards Rolyn. "The two of them will look so good together when it happens."

"What makes you so sure it's going to happen?" May questioned, her brow knitting together. Rolyn slumped back in her seat.

"I'm _not_ sure…but when I look towards the future I always expect the best. That's something my mom taught me." Rolyn said with a soft smile. "How else do you think I would have survived this long without ripping my hair out?"

"Good point." May laughed with a nod of her head.

"I expect great things and great things usually come." Rolyn sighed. "That's why I like you May, you always look on the bright side and remind me that there are greater things coming my way." She added smiling at the brunette. "What a best friend I have." She giggled pulling may into a hug. May smiled lightly.

"How sweet," A voice cooed. May's smile quickly faded as she turned to see Vanessa standing there with a mockingly sweet smile dressed as a zombie cheerleader by the looks of it, sporting a black cheerleading uniform that had Monster High written across the chest. Annabelle wore an identical uniform so May presumed they thought it would be cute to match.

"Are the two of ya'll dumpin' Drew and Jason for each othah because we'd be more than eagah ta take 'em off your hands." Annabelle said clasping her hands in front of her trying to look innocent. Rolyn shot her a death glare.

"What gives you the audacity to believe you are wanted anywhere near this table?" Rolyn asked with a nonchalant wave of her hand. She wasn't going to get riled up because that is exactly what they wanted. They wanted a reaction out of them to mock them, but Rolyn knew better. This was when she turned on the princess act.

"We just dropped by ta say excellent job on this entire dance…we know you guys put a lot of effort inta it especially, that nice Marina gal." Annabelle said with a nod. "We just saw her actually and broke the news…"

"What news?" Rolyn questioned.

"That we're relieving her of her duty of organizing the Winter Solstice Gala, of course." Vanessa inserted. "We asked Dean Cramer and she agreed that other students should be given an opportunity to express their creativity rather than the hierarchy taking the reins. I have to say…your blue haired friend was rather upset."

"Okay it's bad enough when you go after me, but don't go after my friends." May snapped standing up from her chair. Vanessa smirked as May glared daggers at her. She would have clawed the ebony haired girl's eyes out if she hadn't felt someone take her hand. May turned to see Drew looking up at her, his expression silently telling her to calm down.

"May, you brought this upon yourself. There have been warnings…several of them actually, but it's your choice not to listen." Vanessa said with a nod and mocking pout. May took in a deep breath to keep herself calm. Drew rolled his eyes before standing up and nudging May back into her seat.

"Listen, Victoria, was it?" Drew said knowing very well that her name was Vanessa, but the fangirl barely seemed to mind that he got her name wrong in an attempt to mock her. "Your efforts are flattering, really, but they are also pathetic, immature and pointless." He basically snapped although he smiled. It was a scary smile actually. "You have to understand that I don't, nor will I ever want you or any other driveling fangirl that trails behind me like a lost puppy."

"Preach it brother," Jason said with a wave of his hand. "I have everything I need right here." He said wrapping an arm around Rolyn who smiled at him in response. Annabelle glowered.

"Now I'm not trying to sound uncouth or mean…" Yes, he was. "But if you believe riding my girlfriend like she's your witches broom is going to make me like you anymore, you are sadly mistaken."

"No one likes you." Paul inserted flatly.

"He's pretty much right…" Ian said. "No one likes stalkers."

"Now, I could go on to say so much more horrible, life stopping, heart shattering things but then again that would make me no better than you so I'll leave it to Alex." Drew said with a smile and a nod as he retook his seat and gestured to the white haired girl behind the two fangirls. Vanessa and Annabelle's eye's widened. They may be able to put up a front most of the time but there was no denying the fear everyone had of the shortest Dragonite girl.

The pair turned around to see Alex giving a lopsided smile while her arms were crossed over her chest. Even though the girl was small, Alex still managed to look so intimidating. "Vanessa…Annabelle what a lovely surprise…" She said.

"We were just leavin'…" Annabelle laughed nervously. Alex put up a hand to stop them.

"Now don't tell me you were gonna pop on over here and leave without saying hi ta your old pal Alex…I'm hurt." Alex said lowering her head for a moment, when she lifted it, her smile was gone and she was glowering. "Let me put it this way stalkers, I find you near us again…I hear of ya messing with any of mah friends again and they will never find your bodies and that is a promise." She growled.

"Move it." Vanessa hissed at Annabelle while shoving her. Annabelle cringed as she stumbled past Alex and Vanessa did the same, both of them eyeing her anxiously. Alex smirked in satisfaction at the fearful reaction.

"Nice talkin ta ya girls! Don't be a stranger!" Alex called waving frantically and beaming a slightly creepy grin. It didn't help that she resembled a ghost. "So…Marina return yet?" She questioned turning back to her friends.

"I'm right here…" Marina said coming up behind Alex with Jimmy and Samia. "I just saw Vanessa and Annabelle retreating with their tails between their legs…wish Alex was around when the attacked me." Marina grumbled crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Samia questioned. "Jimmy totally defended your honor. He even had an excellent idea." She added looking towards the navy haired boy. Questioning looks were exchanged.

"Oh yea, they must have told you how they relieved me of my dance coordinating duty…well Jimmy was thinking we could just have our own Winter Ball at my house. My mom has been itching to use the Ballroom." Marina said as a smile came to her lips.

"That's genius!" Alex said with a grin. "I love that idea…it'll put those stalkers in their place." She chuckled darkly while rubbing her hands together diabolically. May perked a brow at the evil gleam in the white haired girl's eyes.

"I wouldn't mind totally humiliating a couple of fangirl by throwing the party of the century on the same night they hold their little gala." Rolyn said with a shrug of her shoulders a s a smirk came to her lips.

"They really shouldn't have taken the dance organizing privlage from you Marina…" May said looking towards the blue haired beauty. Marina shrugged carelessly before nodding slowly. Sure, she was disappointed because of how much she loved planning this dance and was looking forward to the Winter dance, but it didn't really matter anymore. "I can't help but feel like this is slightly my fault. They have been coming after me the most and want to see me upset by any means necessary…even if that means going after my friends."

"Don't worry about it May…" Marina laughed lightly with a shake of her head. "I'd take on a million fangirls for you. It doesn't matter what they do because we're stronger than that." She reassured placing a hand on May's shoulder. May cracked a smile.

"Brings a tear ta ya eye, but we need ta go," Alex said jerking her thumb towards the stage. "It's almost time for our big number." An excited smile came to her lips as she swiftly turned on her heel and began to head back over towards the stage. Rolyn watched her disappear behind a curtain before sighing and standing to her feet.

"Ya heard her girls. Let's go…" She said as she began to head in the direction that Alex went.

"Don't forget Jason!" Dawn said grabbing Jason by the arm and dragging him along with her as she followed Rolyn. Being as versatile as Dawn was, she managed to make up a rap break for this song that she had offered to Jason since he was the best rapper out of all the Flygon boys. Each one had their hidden talent.

"Let's show those fangirls why they should be jealous." Patou said standing from her seat and pulling down her dress before walking off.

"C'mon May…" Marina said linking arms with May and pulling her along leaving jimmy and Samia to take any vacant seats at the table.

* * *

"It is my honor to introduce as a group for the very first time; Rolyn Hayden, Alex Cramer, Dawn LeNoir, Marina Sanchez, Patou Cross and May Maple, our Dragonite girls!" Aden announced as he prepared to play the song. The lights began to dim and the fog machines were being put to work as purple colored lights began to focus on the stage where a thin curtain was drawn. As the music began to start, white lights flicked on behind the curtain to show off six perfectly shaped silhouettes all posed differently.

There was the sound of a small giggle that could easily be pinpointed as Marina's as the shadow that she cast moved with the laugh. _"Ooh, you give me the chills…"_ Her voice carried playfully before the curtain finally lifted and the girls were revealed to their audience.

Dawn was the first to strut forward having been given the first verse. _"Walkin down a darkened hallway…" _She began looking around like she had no idea where she was while the others rocked back and forth and sang backup. _"Everybody turns to look at you."_

Right at that moment the five girls behind down spun around before looking at her over their shoulders. Dawn smiled as she took hold of her pigtails. _"It's not because you're different." _Dawn went on shaking her head from side to side as she twisted her pigtails. _"Its cuz you're so scary cool…" _

"_A sinister style; mystery with a smile. You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous" _Patou began to sing as she stepped forward, turning around and whipping her hair. The others slowly followed her further down the stage. _"High school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps you can't ignore us…"_

All six of them posed leaning on one another, all smiling. _"This is where the ghoul kids rule!"_

"_Monster, monster high, monster high, monster, monster high," _Their voices seemed to fit together perfectly but that was not why they were receiving wolf whistles. The back and forth between rocking and winding their hips was gaining a lot of attention though. _"Come on, don't be shy, monster high; the party never dies…"_

"_Monster, monster high, monster high, monster, monster high," _The six of them each turned one after the other before walking back towards the back of the stage. _"Freaky, chic and fly, monster high; where student bodies lie…"_

"_Hey, May's got me fallin' apart," _Jason began stepping out on stage. Right at that moment May stepped forward and did a hand move straight of thriller before turning on her heel and heading back. _"Yea, and Dawn is stealin' my heart…" _Dawn made a hand heart before winking and stepping back.

"_My boo Ro will have ya howl at the moon," _Rolyn stepped forward and threw her hands in the air before releasing her practice werewolf howl. _"And lookin' so fine is Marina too…" _Marina flashed her beautiful smile before waving and winking towards the crowd.

"_Alex is crude and a little rude and she's got the 'tude to prove," _Jason almost laughed at those lyrics. Alex stepped forward and glared into the audience before suddenly shifting into a charming smile before she blew a kiss. _"And Patou's got the moves…"_ Patou placed her hands on her hips and did a little shimmy before stepping back.

"_These are my boos; my skeleton crew, a little strange but so are you," _Jason continued gesturing to the girls and smirking. _"Don't you wanna be a monster too?"_ With his own werewolf howl, Jason left the stage and May stepped forward.

"_Oh, freaky just got fabulous," _May sang whipping her head from side to side. _"Everybody wants a piece of you."_ May gave a lopsided smile as she traced the contours of her body with one hand. Drew perked a brow from his seat.

"_The stars all smile; let's be realistic," _May shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head from side to side. _"Most characteristic; most hip and horrific." _She finished spinning around once before strutting back to her place with the rest of the girls just as Rolyn strut forward.

"_A sinister style; mystery with a smile. You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous." _Rolyn framed her face with her hands, pursing her lips for a fleeting moment before smiling widely at her own gesture. _"High school gives me the creeps but when I'm with my peeps you can't ignore us." _The female werewolf dipped down low just as the other began to strut down the stage to join her.

"_This is where the ghoul kids rule!"_ Rolyn clawed at the air before joining her friends in line as the chorus came around again.

"_Monster, monster high, monster high, monster, monster high,"_ The six of them brought their hands up to the back of their necks and dipped their heads down before jerking them back up, whipping their hair in the process. _"Come on, don't be shy, monster high; the party never dies…"_

"_Monster, monster high, monster high, monster, monster high,"_ Each one of them did a little shimmy before getting back into a straight line and leaning there right elbow on the nearest person's shoulder before slowly rocking their hips from side to side. _"Freaky, chic and fly, monster high; where student bodies lie…"_

"_M-O-N-S-T-E-R! Monsters! Monsters! So bizarre!"_ Alex began to cheer, almost mockingly as she jumped off stage and skipped towards where she knew the fangirls sat. Coincidently there was a set of black and pink pompoms sitting in Vanessa's lap. Alex snatched them up much to the chagrin of the fangirl before she skipped off waving the pompoms in the air and earning a few laughs. _"M-O-N-S-T-E-R! Monsters! Monsters! So bizarre!"_

Alex jumped back on stage, tossing the pompoms over her shoulder and getting back into line just as the chorus was starting up again. _"Monster, monster high, monster high, monster, monster high," _Each girl managed to do their own dance move at that point. May placed her hands on her hips before rocking them back and forth while Dawn spun on one foot before kicking into the air with the skill of a ballerina. _"Come on, don't be shy, monster high; the party never dies…"_

Marina spun around gracefully, smiling beautifully. Patou ran her hands through her hair while whipping her head from side to side. _"Monster, monster high, monster high, monster, monster high," _Rolyn dipped down low before slowly pulling herself up and smiling cheekily. Alex jumped into the air, doing a split mid-jump and touching her toes before landing on her feet perfectly. _"Freaky, chic and fly, monster high; where student bodies lie…"_

"_We've got spirits, yes we do! We've got spirits, how about you!" _Alex managed to get back her stolen pompoms and began to wave them over her head before clapping over her head like the rest of her friends. _"We've got spirits, yes we do! We've got spirits, how about you!" _

As the song ended all the girls scattered in different directions, all of them laughing as a school bell sounded which was in fact part of the song. The only one left on stage was Alex, still holding her pompoms. She feigned nervousness as she waved her pompoms one last time before winking and running backstage.

* * *

_Longer than what I usually do but…yea, whatever. Now I would like to thank right now everyone who drew pictures of the girls that people were kind enough to take the time to do._

_Thanks to…_

_Patou  
Your drawings were simply amazing, especially Alex._

_Besanii-Chan__  
Your picture was my background for a bit. I really loved the way Marina came out._

_XxMisticSightxX__  
Very cute. It looked simply adorable. I think May was the cutest._

_Alternate Lopunnu  
__This one was also very cute. I loved how Alex and Rolyn's belts had pokeballs on them._

_I have to think of something really awesome for you guys in return._

_And that is the end of this chapter along with the dance. I wasn't going to make these dance chapters long. I have plans. May's birthday is coming up, Thanksgiving and then Christmas. I'm have fun with that. Well Thank you kindly for reading and please review._

_~Rolyn~__  
_


	18. Secrets

_Oh well I know it has been a while, but I have finally been able to update. I was supposed to be cooking but luckily my mom took care of that and I am off the hook. I've been so busy lately that I wasn't even thinking about this story…or anything else for that matter. I have literally been scatter brained but I think I've pulled myself together. I just needed to relieve some stress…but I'm pretty sure none of this really matters; you came here to read, right? Well let's get to it!_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: Secrets_

* * *

"Now I know we have made commitment to planning our own winter gala event but there is a much larger event that needs or immediate attention." Rolyn began carefully as her eyes moved from person to person. When she had called this meeting of the Dragonite girls, there was slight confusion especially when Rolyn strongly enforced the rule of not telling May about this get together. Rolyn not telling who she considered her best friend about an "important" meeting of the girls was confusing enough, now they weren't even sure what she was talking about.

"Why isn't May here ta know 'bout this?" Alex piped up leaning back on the palms of her hands on her spot on the floor between Dawn and Patou. Marina was seated crossed legged on Rolyn's bed, her facial expression showed how curious she was about May's absence as well.

"It revolves around May." Rolyn explained looking a little frantic as she pushed back her green bangs out of her face with both hands. Now that her hair was shorter, instead of pulling on the ends, she pushed back her bangs. A groan passed her lips as she shook her head and the rest of girls gave her questioning looks. What could possibly be troubling Rolyn so much about May?

"Well…what's the matter?" Marina finally spoke up just wanting to get to the bottom of this. Rolyn took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down before folding her hands before her.

"May's turning sixteen in two weeks." Rolyn finally said lowering her head. "I didn't even know when her birthday was! I feel like the worst best friend ever." She whined with a shake of her head. She actually felt really troubled by this and it was not an over dramatized display she was pulling here. She knows all of her friend's birthdays by heart…but May's obviously.

"I don't think I have ever heard May mention her birthday before…" Patou said.

"Yea, how would you have known Ro?" Dawn inserted. "Since the day we met her she never mentioned her birthday before." Dawn recalled with a thoughtful look before shaking her head. It was true that May never brought it up and if she did Rolyn would have remembered it easily.

"None of us knew…" Marina added with a shake of her head.

"Yah, she didn't broadcast her sweet sixteen like a certain princess I know…" Alex said crossing her arms over her chest as she offered Rolyn a narrowed eyed look. Rolyn's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She had done her fair share of broadcasting when it came to her coming of age but May had been as silent as a church mouse, probably not wanting the attention. Rolyn smiled inwardly at how humble her friend was…that was something she would do.

"Well May's birthday is two Mondays after this upcoming one and I want to throw her the most perfect party…I mean we owe it to her don't we?" Rolyn said with a shrug. The girls all exchanged looks while nodding.

"We're on board for anything you have in store." Patou said with a nod and a smile. Rolyn smiled in return, thankful that all her friends were nodding in agreement and were backing her up. After everything that has transpired Rolyn thought May deserved only the best because she was the best…

"Well I don't know how often this is done but I was thinking about a surprise sweet sixteen," Rolyn offered with a shrug. "Sure, unconventional, but since when did we conform to the day by day?" She added with a smile.

"A surprise party! I've always wanted to help plan one." Dawn said with an eager grin. "I think May would love it. Sure, she doesn't enjoy the spotlight very much but this can be all exclusive with all of the friends she has made since she's moved here."

"That basically includes everyone besides the fangirls." Marina laughed with a shake of her head. Dawn laughed along with her. There sweet brunette friend did have a tendency of making friends, whether on purpose or by chance. May was just such a likeable person. One couldn't help but be drawn to her…well except Drew's stalkers of course.

"I was thinking that since May isn't really into the whole classical scene," Rolyn began.

"Ya mean the formal affair ya called a sweet sixteen mate?" Alex chided with a lopsided smile. Rolyn shot her a narrowed eyed look before rolling her eyes.

"I was thinking instead of ball gowns, suits and ties we have an epic club party. Jason won't hesitate to reserve Alakazam for us and May will be more comfortable and stuff…nothing too stuffy and organized, just a fun time out with friends like any other Friday night." Rolyn explained.

"Well not exactly every other night…" Patou said with a shake of her head. "We want it to be special for May, right?" Rolyn nodded in agreement, smiling widely.

"Of course; she'll still have a court which will be us and our partners…well do I really need to pair you guys off?" Rolyn laughed crossing her arms over her chest and perking a brow.

"Well just ta be clear for Ms. Independent over here," Alex said jerking her thumb in Patou's direction. The golden haired girl narrowed her eyes at Alex in a harsh glare that was paid absolutely no mind as Alex played with her ivory colored hair. She thought her hair looked so nice white that she wasn't gonna change it while May's black hair was fading back to brunette. "I think she's still havin' emotional issues when it comes ta her boy toy."

"This coming from the girl who won't admit that Aden is her boyfriend." Patou snapped back crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Alex scoffed and brushed off the comment.

"When he calls me his girlfriend, I'll call him boyfriend; so he's asked me on a couple dates, don't mean we goin steady." Alex retorted firmly, poking Patou in the forehead a couple of times to emphasize her point. Patou snorted and slapped her hand away.

"Is there ever a day when the two of you don't bicker? It's really starting to bum me out…" Dawn said as her bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

"Is there a day you don't wear pink, Sunrise?" Alex retorted using one of Dawn's more clichéd nicknames while pointing to the pink skinny jeans Dawn was wearing along with a yellow tank top and a black fly away sweater and pink scarf. Dawn averted her gaze, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"Okay off the subject of how frequently Dawn wears the mixture of red and white and onto party details. We don't exactly have all the time in the world." Rolyn inserted snapping her fingers repetitively as she attempted to get everyone back on track. "I was thinking about finally getting those matching jackets into the works."

Alex's hand immediately shot up and Rolyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes Alex…" She droned.

"If ya'll are talkin' bout letterman jackets than I _refuse_ ta wear 'em. I don't wanna look like some jock's play thing." The pink eyed girl wrinkled her nose in disgust. Anything related to sports, she didn't exactly like even though she was an expert at any sport if she actually put in an effort.

"I was thinking more of a leather jacket type of thing." Rolyn said with a slow nod. Alex's face lit up with an approving smile.

"We can have all of May's favorites and we can play her favorite music…" Marina offered.

"This'll be the best party ever." Dawn added with a nod. "Obviously when it comes to party planning we are pretty darn good at it." She giggled with a thumbs up. Alex rolled her eyes while slapping her thumbs up away. Dawn pouted.

"Yes it will…but to make it perfect you can't say _anything_." Rolyn said firmly. All four girls pretended to lock their lips with keys before tossing the invisible items over their shoulders. Rolyn grinned and stepped forward putting out her hand. "Think we can handle this, girls?"

Alex was the first to jump up and slap her hand down on top of Rolyn's knowing that was exactly what she wanted. "Aint no party like a Team Dragonite party because a Team Dragonite party don't stop!" She laughed with a cheeky grin.

"Team Dragonite always gets it done." Marina said shooting Alex a strange look because of her comment before bringing her hand down on top of Alex's.

"Wait…what?" Patou muttered looking confused. Dawn paid her no mind and jumped to her feet before putting her hand over Marina's giggling lightly.

"Team Dragonite's got this!" The navy haired girl said with an affirming nod. It was then all eyes turned on Patou who was still sitting on the floor looking confused at what exactly they were staring at…or what they were doing for that matter.

"C'mon Goldie Locks, this is your first Team Dragonite declaration." Alex said with an encouraging smile. Rolyn smiled as well remembering how May looked just as confused when they had all gotten up to do their personal cheer and she didn't exactly know what to do.

Patou stood to her feet and walked over to the group, hesitantly placing her hand over Dawn's. Rolyn placed her free hand over hers and smiled reassuringly while everything still looked to the turquoise eyed girl expectantly. Patou cracked a smile.

"Go Team Dragonite?" She offered with a shrug.

"Close enough…" Alex said ruffling Patou's hair, almost affectionately.

* * *

"Care to explain the huff and puff attitude?" Drew questioned as he had been watching May since they had left school to walk home together from school. Today was one of those days she pulled away from her friend's just to spend some time with Drew but strangely enough…they didn't care.

Now May didn't want to sound like an attention hog or something but usually Rolyn or Alex would put up some form of a fight of her going off without them and soon Marina, Dawn and Patou would jump in, but nothing of the sort happened today. May had said goodbye and the five of them chorused a goodbye in response before heading off into the city probably to go over Patou's house…

That was another thing; they have been hanging around Patou's place a lot without her. That left the brunette feeling rather dejected and it didn't end at that kind of exclusion. One minute they would be talking with one another in hushed tones and the next, as soon as they took notice of May, they'd shut up, suddenly changing the subject. It was actually getting to May now because this had been going on for an entire week and no one has taken note of it, not even Drew…

"Is there something going on…that no one is telling me about?" May finally piped up keeping her blue eyes trained on the sidewalk as she clutched tightly to the straps of her backpack. A fleeting look of sympathy flashed over Drew's features when he took in her saddened expression. He wanted nothing more to see her happy but that would mean revealing the true reasoning behind her friend's strange behavior.

He had pinky swore with Rolyn he wouldn't say a thing, all the Dragonite boys had made a promise to not mention the surprise party being planned for the brunette's sweet sixteen, but the promise was putting May's happiness at risk which was tempting Drew to spill his guts.

"_You tell her and I will blow up and post in the school that picture of you sleeping with that Budew blanket you've had since you were five." _Rolyn had threatened. This was why he had managed to keep his mouth shut. He had tried on many occasions to retrieve this incriminating photo but Rolyn had it well hidden.

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked playing dumb. May sighed sadly thinking that he really didn't know what was going on when he was her number one distraction. If Drew wasn't there then May would have looked more into things and possibly uncovered what her friends were pulling behind her back. It was Drew's job to keep May in the dark until that fateful Friday night.

"I'm talking about how everyone is acting really strange around me and only me." May elaborated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and it sorta was pretty obvious. Drew would have to talk to his sister about the meanings of discreet and subtle. "Do you know what's going on?"

Drew scoffed. "May, the last thing I wanna focus on is how strange my sister and her friends are acting. Honestly, I see nothing out of the ordinary." Gosh, did he hate lying to her, especially when she's making _that_ face. "Is it really bothering you that much?"

"What gave it away?" May breathed with a roll of her eyes. "The sullen mood or the completely lost and rejected look on my face?" May pointed to her face, frowning deeply as she turned to the green haired Hayden. Drew stared at her for a moment before perking a brow. "Did I do something wrong Drew?" May paused in her walking, her eyes troubled and distressed. Drew glanced skyward as though strength would fall from the heavens. He didn't know how long he could look at her so upset.

"No May…" He breathed finally locking his green eyes with her blue ones. She still looked a little unconvinced so he forced his best reassuring smile. "There is absolutely no possible way you could ever do anything wrong…in this lifetime or the next."

May scoffed and Drew laughed lightly before reaching for one of her hands. May didn't object as her intertwined their fingers, instead she smiled through he distraught expression.

"You're a little too perfect to ever do wrong…even when you're doing wrong it's still right." He said choosing his words carefully. "Don't worry…whatever you're feeling will pass. You're friends love you with reason." He said lowly before leaning and placing a kiss on her forehead. May laughed lightly.

"You have a way with words…" She breathed. Drew smirked. "But I'm still a little worried." She admitted, her smile faltering.

"I thought you would be a little more ecstatic to be given the opportunity to hang with the most attractive boy in this city without grief." Drew said rather arrogantly with a nonchalant wave of his hand. May's mouth dropped open as she stared at him incredulously, arms slowly crossing over her chest.

"But I'm not hanging out with Bryant right now…" May retorted taking that other boy's name in vein, as Rolyn puts it. Bryant still came up here and there; Alex was still convinced he was one of the hottest things to walk the earth and her shared a performing arts class with Marina being as he had a way with music. This artistic talent, his good looks and battling skills had made him a surefire enemy.

In lames terms, Drew detested the guy with every fiber of his being. Hayden's were never good with competition, plus the guy had enough arrogance to satisfy the entire Hoenn region and it wasn't good enough he had tried many passes at his sister. Yes, Drew Hayden hated Bryant Mellenian. Now May didn't want to say she hated the guy but she didn't hold any respect for him and she knew very well how easily the mentioning of the other boy got under Drew's skin, surprisingly more than Jason's.

"That isn't funny." Drew said lowly, his lips twisting in a scowl.

"Oh you know I'm kidding." May laughed. "There isn't a soul on this planet that can match you in the sexy department." She added with a hint of a blush coming to her cheeks. She lowered her head to hide the untimely coloring to her cheeks. Drew glanced at her, noticing how bashful she was before smiling lightly. He found it adorable how nervous she could get around him.

"Well, I could have told you that and yet you bring up _his_ name." Drew said mentioning him with obvious distaste. May laughed once again, shaking her head at Drew's hostility. She didn't understand why he would feel so threatened by this other boy when there was no competition. Drew was the Prince of LaRousse, he was a Hayden, he was also her sweet yet cocky extremely good looking boyfriend.

"How do you resent Bryant so much but not Ray…I mean Ray has all claims on your title." May mentioned. It wasn't that Drew was nicer with Ray because the younger boy and Drew never really associated, but you could tell they held some form of respect for one another, especially since their camp entrance battle…the first time May had ever seen Drew battle to be exact.

"Ray knows his place…Mellenian does not and one of these days I'm gonna help him find that place." Drew said threateningly. May perked a brow at his words. Honestly, Drew didn't want to be talking about Bryant, he could care less about Bryant and his growing popularity because for the time being that guy wasn't an issue, but he was doing everything in his power to direct his focus and for the time being she had completely forgotten about anything strange regarding her friends.

'_Rolyn so owes me…' _Drew thought angrily as he and his girlfriend continued their walk home.

* * *

"Party check list…" Rolyn said as she paced in front of her five closest girl friends and the boys who had just arrived after doing quite a few errands for the ebony haired Hayden needed done. They were all situated in Patou's sun room; an entire room with all its walls and ceiling consisting of dozens of windows. Luckily it was a sunny day, hence a nice time to relax in the brightly lit room. "Party invitations?"

"All of them triple checked, printed up, crafted to perfection." Marina said having been in charge of making the invitations look flawless.

"Sent out in overnight mailing; RSVPs should be coming in soon." Jimmy added. He had been Marina's partner on getting the invitations handled and sent out.

Rolyn nodded with a smile as she checked out invitations on her check list. "Alright…music?" Rolyn looked towards Alex who was contently seated in Aden's lap and he wasn't objecting and yet the two of them refused to make anything the shared official.

"I have collaborated with the party DJ ta construct one of the most fly playlists _ever_," Alex said waving her hands around for emphasis of how amazing this playlist of songs truly was. "We are talkin' bout all of the brunette's favorites plus a few blast from the past ta pull us back ta the good ol' summer days."

"Perfect…" Rolyn said checking off music. If anything that had to be one of the most major factors to the entire party. May had a thing for music, as did Drew. Playing guitar was something they shared specially in their relationship. "How about outfits?"

Patou's hand shot up. "Ian managed to get me this great leather fabric so the whole edgy court you've been thinking of will not be a fantasy. Also those jackets look great. They were delivered yesterday and nothing says friends like matching leather jackets." Patou said with a smile and a nod.

"Yes! I am so helping in designing some outfits." Rolyn said with a wide grin. Patou nodded again, this time in agreement. "And presents?"

"I don't know why but Paul keeps complaining when we go out to find May's gifts." Dawn piped up with a shake of her head as she pointed an accusing finger at her purple haired boyfriend. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Because you insist on buying her everything you find 'cute' which would be everything in every store." Paul retorted, his eyes narrowing into a glare as he crossed his arms over his chest. Dawn scoffed. "Frankly I don't think May really wants an engraved pink Buneary back scratcher."

"You never know!" Dawn exclaimed in her defense.

"Dawn…do you need to be reassigned?" Rolyn asked carefully.

"No!" Dawn exclaimed. "Paul and I can handle it."

"Soon it'll just be 'I can handle it'…" Paul muttered under his breath.

"You love me." Dawn muttered back.

"In your dreams." He retorted. Dawn pouted and after a pregnant pause he sighed in defeat, placed a kiss on her cheek and rolled his eyes as he sat back in the couch he was sharing with her and Jason who sat on the other end.

"Anyways…" Rolyn breathed giving the couple a strange look before looking back to her clip board. "All that's left is the venue and decorating."

"Alakazam is closed for this Friday night, the announcement has been made and the club is waiting to be decorated." Jason breathed. Rolyn grinned for what had to be the trillionth time that day. Everything was pulling together perfectly.

"May's perfect sweet sixteen party is a go then." Rolyn said holding the notebook her checklist was in to her chest. "Now we have all made sure May doesn't catch on right? I mean the girl still hasn't brought up her birthday so we have to go on looking completely oblivious…right Dawn?" Rolyn looked to the navy haired girl with a distinct look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Dawn questioned looking confused.

"Because Pinky asking you ta keep a secret is like asking Paul ta smile without looking like he was in pain." Alex piped up gesturing towards the purple haired boy who scowled in return only supporting her theory.

"Okay so I've been known to let a couple things slip…" Dawn breathed.

"A couple?" Marina coughed in shock.

"You're the one that told Jason I liked him!" Rolyn exclaimed gesturing to the green eyed boy who looked up at the mention of his name.

"And look, you've never been happier…" Dawn retorted in defense for herself.

"After about six years of hell." Alex inserted.

"Not helping!" Dawn snapped shooting her a glare.

"You let slip that I sleep with a retainer to the entire lunch room at camp two years ago..." Marina commented.

"You let slip that Alex took ballet…" Rolyn added.

"I still haven't killed you for that." Alex said with a nod. Dawn swallowed nervously.

"I am so glad she has nothing on me…" Patou laughed as a smirk came to her lips.

"Sure I do!" Dawn giggled with a nod. "I know for a fact that you are highly turned on by Ian's tongue piercing."

"Dawn!" Rolyn, Alex and Marina all chorused shooting said girl identical glares. Patou was too busy looking completely traumatized to reprimand the navy haired girl herself. Ian who was sitting next to her in the love seat slowly smirked as his golden eyes turned on her.

"Is that so Pat…?" He almost laughed. Patou whipped around to face him fighting a losing battle against an intense blush as her entire face turned seven shades of red due to the embarrassment.

"Don't even Grey." She snapped shaking her head

"Is it true?" He asked perking a brow.

"Shut up."

"That's not a no…" He mused as his smirk broadened. "You wanna feel it?" He questioned leaning in towards her.

"Ew, I am not sticking my hand in your mouth…" Patou gagged.

"I never said you'd be using your hand." He retorted cheekily. Patou's blushed deepened if that was even possible at this point.

"Wow, talk about hot an' heavy…" Alex whispered to Aden with a smirk.

"Oh God…" Rolyn breathed with a shake of her head.

"I know!" Jason exclaimed.

"You're feeling my stress?" She questioned smiling lightly at the fact that her boyfriend was in tune with how she was feeling.

"No! Ian out perverted me!" He whimpered lowering his head shamefully.

Rolyn slapped her palm to her forehead.

* * *

_Had quite the bit of fun with this chapter. Kinda rushing through things but I like the way its flowing even if it's moving kind of fast. I was reading over Misinterpreted Love earlier and I've noticed that some of the humor that existed in that story is rather lacking in this one…This is a mostly a humorous story so I'm trying to fix that and I'm trying to set the characters back in place a bit; don't want them to change too much…_

_~Rolyn~_


	19. Puzzle

_And here we go again with another update. A four day weekend means I am entitled to offer more than I have been giving lately. I had fun with the last chapter and the amount of positive feedback I got put me in an excellent mood to keep the ball rolling. I think that last chapter really brought justice to the ML stories. I'll keep that humor coming. Most of this is based off of true events so as long as my life remains completely out of control; you'll probably keep laughing…hopefully._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen: Puzzle_

* * *

Rolyn was so innocently sitting at her desk typing away at an essay she needed done for her English class. It was already about two days late because she had been putting a majority of her focus into May's birthday party which was in the next two days. Of course Rolyn had plans for the brunette on her actual birthday; the classic bring cupcakes to school and decorate her locker tradition she and the other Dragonite girl's had been holding up since they met was a definite go for that upcoming Monday.

"This whole lying straight to my girlfriend's face thing is really starting to make me feel like a jerk." Drew sighed as he strode lazily into his sisters room looking as bored as he always did. Rolyn didn't even bother to turn to him as she rolled her eyes and continued typing her essay analyzing the preferences of Pokémon types.

"As opposed to the standing opinion that you already are a jerk?" Rolyn breathed, her lips twitching up into a smirk, proud of her excellent comeback. Drew scoffed behind her as he looked around his sister's green themed room as though he were stepping foot in there for the very first time. "You can last for two more days."

"Yea, but can May?" Drew said as he took a seat on the bench that sat at the end of Rolyn's bed.

Rolyn paused her typing and finally turned around in her chair to look towards him. She noticed how he looked less than nonchalant and more concerned, obviously about May. Rolyn wouldn't lie; she had defiantly noticed how keeping up this surprise party secret was becoming a strain, not just on the people who had to keep lying, but on May herself. They never kept secrets…ever. This was the first time and even though it was for something good it was blatantly causing issue.

"Well I hope you have been the reassuring boyfriend you should be and rid her of her worry because there is honestly nothing to worry about." Rolyn stated in a matter of fact tone as she gave him quite the sarcastic look.

"Yea, well when Dawn yelps and runs with her hands clamped over her mouth at the sight of May, it's pretty hard to be reassuring when the evidence of something being up is all around." Drew retorted smartly. "You might want to talk to Dawn about that too…maybe we should have left her in the dark too."

"That would have actually been a good idea…" Rolyn sighed with a shake of her head. She loved Dawn to the moon and back. The girl was an excellent shopper, very intelligent and sweet, but when it came to her and secrets, especially the kind that she was entitled to keep for extensive amounts of time, she was thrown into the temptation of gossiping like her life depended on it. It was a bad habit but it couldn't be broken. "Well Friday is coming on fast. We can hold out…right?"

"I don't know." Drew sighed with a shrug of his shoulders and a shake of his head. Rolyn perked a brow in question. "I don't like seeing May upset when she doesn't have to be."

"Drew last time I checked for a while there you were one of the main causes of how upset she appeared." Rolyn basically snapped recalling the numerous times Drew had taken pleasure out of picking on the brunette. Now it was playful but before there was no denying that Drew caused May quite the trouble…something he wasn't necessarily proud of.

"I don't like lying to her."

Rolyn huffed before pushing up her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "You act like you're cheating on her."

"Yea, I feel like I am!" Drew snapped. "With my sister no less."

"That is such a gross thought that I will now expel from my mind before I get mentally scarred and have to head _back_ to therapy." Rolyn said with a cringe as she shook her head frantically as though that would cause the thought to fly from her mind. "Drew it's only two more days! Just hold out because I know for a fact that she likes you enough, only Entei knows why, to be distracted by just about anything you do."

"I'm sorry to admit this but May's attention can only be locked on one thing for so long and when something bothers her, it doesn't stop until whatever it is, is solved." Drew said knowing very well how his girlfriend took in certain things. The fangirls were a perfect example of this. It may not appear as though she was bothered, but it showed on occasion.

"Need I remind you that the picture of you and that blanket is still in my possession?" Rolyn questioned as she slowly perked a brow while her lips curved into a smirk. Her eyes flashed evilly while Drew's narrowed into a death glare. He regretted needing something to hold that night and reaching for the childhood item he had stashed under his bed.

"I don't care," He said clenching his hands into fists. "Show people. May matters more…" He said firmly. Rolyn gave him a blank look and he frowned. "Okay can you please just not show people? I have a reputation to uphold."

"I know you too well." Rolyn laughed almost evilly. "So, can I trust you to keep the secret brother dearest?" She asked as she turned around to face her laptop once again. She almost frowned when she noticed she had lost her train of thought of exactly what she was working on.

"Only because I know May will be happy to see what we've done for her my lovely sister." Drew said still sounding a bit indifferent about the idea of keeping anything from May. Rolyn smiled, happy that her brother understood.

"Your cooperation is appreciated." She basically sang as she began to type once again. Drew simply nodded a he stood to his feet and headed towards the door. He was almost there before he paused and looked back towards Rolyn.

"You know blackmailing is such a diabolical offense…" He commented. Rolyn simply shrugged in response as she tried to refocus on her work. "I will certainly have to get you back _sister dearest_." He basically hissed the term of endearment and Rolyn paused and looked up from her computer, although not bothering to turn around.

"You've got nothing on me and you never will." She sighed.

"We'll see…Rolyn…we'll see."

"Drew, you're such a creep…" Rolyn muttered more to herself than him. She smiled inwardly, slightly curious as to how he would get her back. She's have to stay on her toes from here on out.

"I try…" Drew breathed. "By the way, have you been practicing?"

"I know it by heart." Rolyn responded with a roll of her eyes. He had been nagging her for a while now.

"Good. I'll see you later then." He said actually leaving at this point. Rolyn didn't respond as she went on typing.

* * *

"May!"

The brunette jumped at the call of her name along with the slamming open of her door. She quickly looked up to find her little brother Max coming in and she wasn't sure why. Usually Max kept to himself and his experiments rather than bother her unless it was time for dinner, which it wasn't or he had some dirt on her that he was going to dangle in front of her face which was highly unlikely.

"What gives you the right to come barging into my room without permission?" May questioned glancing up from her Legendary Pokémon homework she had been working on while sitting on her bed listening to music. It appeared that Legendary Pokémon studies was her most difficult class in the sense that she had to memorize the names of dozens of Pokémon she never heard of which was a surprise. She didn't think there were so many she was unaware of.

"I need to ask you for a favor," Max began crossing his arms over his chest. May paused her music and set down her homework to her side to give her brother her full attention. It wasn't every day that her brother asked for a favor. Usually she'd be begging for his help on her homework to show Drew up when she got all the answers correct. It was helpful to have such an intelligent sibling, but a tad bit embarrassing when they are younger.

"Ask then." May instructed with a shrug of her shoulders. Max's eyes darted over towards her pokeball charm bracelet that held May's five traveling Pokémon of choice. May followed his gaze and her eyes narrowed as she put two and two together. "Which one?" She asked.

"Blastoise, and it'll just be for a little experiment; nothing that'll cause permanent damage." Max explained as he strode over to the dresser that May's bracelet sat on top of. May's eyes widened and she scrambled to the edge of her bed, almost falling off before rushing over to her bracelet as well and snatching it up before Max could get his hands on it.

Her navy haired brother glared as she held the charm bracelet over her head and she glared right back. She never really trusted Max with her Pokémon. Sure, she had let him borrow maybe Aireon when he needed a good gust of wind to propel his wind powered rocket and there was that one time he needed enough heat to melt metal and Charzard came in handy but those were mistakes she would never make again. He always managed to get himself or her Pokémon hurt in one of his experiments.

"No way shorty. Blastoise is my most newly evolved and I haven't had time to train its new power as much as I'd wished. I'm not trusting you with one of my strongest Pokémon." May said with a shake of her head.

"Shorty? That's the best you can come up with doggy ears?" Max retorted referring to May's awkward years where she could never get her hair to fall properly so they were constantly pulled into high pigtails that in fact resembled dog ears. Since then pigtails looked much better on her but the memory would never fade.

"Listen too-smart-for-my-own-good, give me one good reason I should hand over _my_ Pokémon. What will I get out of this except a good grounding from mom and dad when the backyard is flooded because of one of your _harmless_ experiments?" May chided.

"Because I know why all your friends are acting so weird." Max said as his lips curved into a knowing smirk and his arms crossed over his chest. May blinked in surprise and she slowly lowered her arm that held her bracelet, but she kept a tight grip.

"What do you mean?" May asked lowly. Max's smirk broadened. Of course he knew about the sweet sixteen party. He was invited after all since he was May's brother. Even her parents were in on it but since most of the planning was being done by May's friend's they didn't have to worry about much so they had nothing to hide and May didn't question them.

"I mean Dawn screams at the sight of you, Rolyn has been beating around the bush and they are all acting as if they know something and you don't…" Max listed off all the things that May had in fact noticed. The brunette furrowed her brow as she stared at her younger sibling.

"What's going on then?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing in speculation. Max shrugged and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm still holding the Pokémon here Max. Just tell me!"

"It isn't my information to leak but they're all in on it; the girls and the boys…even that perfect boyfriend you go on endlessly about in your diary." Max said. May was about to flip out at the fact that Max had been through her stuff and read her diary once again but she was more focused on the fact that he said Drew was in on it…

"Drew doesn't know anything that's going on. He told me he had no clue." May retorted in defense for her boyfriend. Max scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"That's exactly what he wants you to think. Meanwhile he's just acting as your distraction. He knows exactly what's going on but since he does it's his job to keep you in the dark." Max explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's impossible…" May muttered, more to herself than Max. She wanted to believe it was impossible but the pieces definitely fit. Drew had been hanging around her much more than usual…practically dragging her away when she questioned why she couldn't head off with Dawn, Marina, Alex, Rolyn and Patou. He was also quick to change the subject when she wondered why her friends acted so strange...Max was right. "But why would he lie to me?"

"To keep you in the dark! Duh. Isn't that what I just said?" Max muttered the last part to himself as he rolled his eyes. May's mouth gaped open in shock. If Max was right then that meant Drew had lied to her…now they never really discussed the technicalities of their relationship such as what would happen if they had gotten into an argument or lied but May wasn't expecting it to happen…ever.

"Max, can you please just go?" May said lowly as she shook her head, tearing away from her thoughts although the troubled look on her face was enough evidence to how upset she was. It was bad enough she didn't exactly know what was happening and her friends were hiding something from her but her own boyfriend was lying about it acting just as confused as she was.

"Can I have Blastoise?" Max said extending his hand out to his sister. He had no intention of leaving without that Pokémon. If that was what it was gonna take to make him leave, she wasn't gonna fight him. She really didn't care anymore. She had other things on her mind now so without reluctance she snatched Blastoise's pokeball off of her bracelet and dropped it in Max's palm. "Pleasure doing business with you."

May ignored that last comment as she glared at him and pointed towards the door. Max went on his way and May thought she should warn him about using her Pokémon for anything crazy but she had other things to worry about like the fact that her friends were hiding something from her and her own boyfriend was in on it. This made her both angry and upset.

But Drew had told her to trust him and to trust her friends…they couldn't be up to anything bad, right? May groaned as she strode back over to her bed. She had no clue what to do. If she just went on acting as though everything was okay then this may continue and she wouldn't know what they were hiding. If she confronted them she wasn't sure what she would get back because she wasn't supposed to know something was up.

"_Don't worry…whatever you're feeling will pass. You're friends love you with reason…"_

Don't worry…that's what he told her. May took in a deep breath as she calmed herself down. She didn't need to worry even if Drew was in on whatever Max was talking about. He told her not to worry and she trusted him and she trusted her friends…Maybe looking at the positive all the time wasn't the smartest thing in the world but May trusted her friends and she trusted her boyfriend. Max was getting her worked up for nothing…

Hopefully, nothing…

* * *

"Hey May," Rolyn greeted as she tossed her bag up into the bleacher seat next to the brunette before plopping down next to her. It was currently fourth period which meant battle course for all of them minus Marina, Aden and Jimmy. Although, May and Rolyn shared third period English together, Jason had pulled the princess away to talk leaving May to head to class on her own.

"What did you and Jason talk about?" May inquired. She had been questioning her friends a lot more since that previous Wednesday. It was now Friday and everyone seemed a bit more excited than usual which was almost like getting back to normal but everyone was still acting incredibly strange around her.

"Oh he and I were just arguing over something stupid again." Rolyn answered quickly…too quickly for May's liking but she ignored it keeping in mind what Drew had told her. He said to not worry so she wouldn't. "He went to find Drew so they should be here any minute."

May nodded slowly still unsure about how to feel and it showed on her face. Rolyn frowned as silence hung between them for a moment. Rolyn had suddenly realized that this was the first time in about a week that she'd said more than two words to the brunette. It was no surprise May was acting this way. Luckily all of it ended tonight. Just the thought of it caused Rolyn to grin.

"You wanna hang out tonight?" Rolyn asked suddenly. May blinked in surprise at the invitation that was pulled from the air. Rolyn was a little upset about the fact that May would be surprised but everything would fall into place soon. "We could head to Alakazam. It's a theme night so I got the proper attire for us all to wear."

"I…" May hesitated noticing out of the corner of her eye how Dawn, Alex and Patou all entered the Arena followed by Drew, Jason, Paul and Ian. They were all talking amongst themselves, the girls looking excited. May presumed Rolyn had already made the plans with them. "I guess…"

"Great! Come by my place at around five alright? It takes time to look fabulous." Rolyn said with a light laugh. May cracked a smile. This was the best friend she remembered. Just as Drew said the feeling was finally passing. She felt comfortable for once with her friends. She really had no reason to worry at all.

"Alright class, settle down so we may begin!" Ms. Avery called out. May relaxed as she absent mindedly listened to Rolyn talk about the theme of their outfits for the night. Everything moved in a blur from there and May couldn't help but notice how quickly time moved when she was with her friends. Before when things we strange, it appeared as though she had all the time in the world but the moments she shared with her fellow Dragonite girls moved by in a blink of an eye making her cherish them more.

May blinked once and school was over, she blinked twice and she was home, she blinked a third time and it was five o'clock and she found herself sitting on Rolyn's vanity stool as the ebony haired Hayden laid out six outfits on her bed.

"Well…at least no one will forget what our names are…" Patou laughed as she looked at the matching shirts that went along with every outfit. All the tops were the same striped almost baggy tank tops. The only difference between the tops was that the stripes were all colored different colors and names were written in cursive and black sparkles. May's had red stripes, Rolyn had green, Marina had teal, Alex had purple, Patou had blue and Dawn had pink.

For May's outfit, she along with Patou had a pair of leather shorts to go along with her tank top. The shorts matched made completely by hand by Patou herself. For Dawn and Marina, they had skirts since that's what they both preferred. Of course the skirts were made of the same leather material also crafted by Patou.

Lastly for Rolyn and Alex who both preferred pants any day of the week, they had leather skinny jeans crafted by Rolyn who had given Patou a break and had also made the personalized tank tops.

"Thank Entei ya spelled mah name right." Alex commented as she picked up her tank top and examined it.

"You're name only has four letters in it." Marina pointed out as she picked up her tank top and her skirt and draped them over her arm. She'd rather get dressed in the bathroom knowing very well that everyone would head straight to the closet to get dressed all at once.

"And it would have been a shame if they spelled mah name wrong!" Alex said loosening the tie to her school uniform before pulling the article of clothing over her head and tossing it over her shoulder. She moved to remove her shirt until she noticed everyone staring at her. "What? Don't we need ta get dressed?"

"The girl wastes no time…" Patou said picking up her clothing. Dawn followed her example as did Rolyn and May. Rolyn said they needed to be out of there before seven and by the way they usually wasted time, every minute counted. They still had hair, jewelry and shoes to think about as well and it would take a while to deal with that.

May paused and examined her outfit carefully, perking a brow at the clothing of choice. It wasn't that she didn't like it because she thought it was just as cute as any other outfit Rolyn has offered for her to wear…she was just questioning how functional it was. It was two weeks into November and as the solstice approached, the temperature dropped. She could understand the shorts because she was used to her legs being exposed because of the school uniform she wore, but the tank top…

"What's with the face May?" Rolyn finally asked coming up next to the sapphire eyed girl. May glanced between the tank top and the questioning look of her friend before shrugging.

"I was just wondering if we would be able to wear a jacket over these?" She asked back as she held up the peppermint striped cotton tank top with her name on it. Rolyn smirked inwardly as she nodded quickly.

"Why of course," She breathed with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Now why would I let you wear something so revealing on a cool Autumn night? That's ridiculous." She added with a roll of her eyes. May couldn't help but notice the smile on her face. It was a knowing smile and she got that strange feeling she didn't know something again.

"Alright…" She said slowly as she moved to retrieve her shorts.

"Just get dressed." Rolyn instructed. "All will be explained in due time."

May did as she was told and got dressed in the shorts and customized tank top and shorts before she was suddenly snatched up by Dawn who had been dressed long before her. The navy haired girl played with the brunette's hair for a bit, questioning which style would look just perfect on her. After about an half hour of arguing with herself, Dawn finally settled on loose curls that fell around May's shoulder perfectly making her look even more gorgeous than she already was.

For Dawn herself, she pulled her navy hair into a high ponytail leaving some hair to frame her face before she moved onto Marina who asked for a simple side ponytail. Alex felt no need for her hair to be done since it was so short but Dawn ran a brush through the ivory locks just for good measure before doing the same with Rolyn's recently cut ebony hair.

It was then Dawn moved to makeup using smokey dark colors for everyone's eyes and settling for subtle lip-gloss that everyone could choose and use on their own accord. Afterwards the girls exchanged bangles, chose various necklaces and matched by all wearing hoop earrings. Once done everyone lined up to report to Marina for shoes. Once again there was a sense of matching between them all minus for color scheme as Marina passed them each Nike dunk heels that was colored black and the girl's signature color.

"Ah May, you get a special pair for the night since you have a thing for roses." Marina said as she handed May the heels that were colored black and red but with a rose design on the side. May smiled lightly as she examined the shoe.

"Alright guys, there is one last thing that'll make these outfits perfect." Rolyn said as she looked towards the door to her closet just as Patou came striding out with a box in her arms. May didn't even notice her go into the closet and she suddenly became curious as to what was in the box. Patou dropped the box on the bed behind Rolyn before opening it and pulling out a leather jacket but this one was special, May could tell.

The cuffs and hem was made from purple cotton as was the hood while the jacket itself was leather. Patou held up the jacket with a smile before turning it around and revealing what was on the back. May almost laughed as she read what was stitched on the back in purple. The name _Dragonite Girls_ went across the top in perfect cursive while under that it said in quotations _"Guard Dog"_.

"Ah no way!" Alex laughed as she approached Patou and took the jacket. She examined it for a moment before laughing with a shake of her head. "Damn right I'm the guard dog. What would ya do without me?" She asked as she slipped on the jacket.

"I didn't think you were serious about the team jacket thing." May laughed with a shake of her head as she approached Rolyn. The ebony haired Hayden shrugged.

"Well tonight has to be special so why not get something special that'll last for tonight and forever from there." Rolyn said as Patou handed Dawn her pink themed jacket. It looked almost identical to the one Patou had just handed Alex except what was purple on Alex's jacket was pink on Dawn's and the nickname that was written was another Alex original and a name Dawn was known for.

"Pinky?" Dawn laughed as she examined the nickname on her jacket in quotations. "All we need is the brain and we'll be set." She added

"I think that would be me." Marina chuckled as she held up her teal themed jacket. The nickname on the back of her jacket read _"Brainy"_. "I'm guessing you used nicknames Alex has given us over the years?"

"Of course!" Alex scoffed. "I come up with excellent nicknames."

"Like Goldie Locks?" Patou asked holding up her jacket and showing that it in fact said _"Goldie Locks"_ in bright blue. Alex smiled crookedly and nodded.

"Of course Rolyn would be _Princess_…" Dawn said holding up Rolyn's green themed jacket. She spun it around to show that Princess was in fact in quotations under the term Dragonite Girl.

As her friends were pulling on their jackets discussing the various nicknames that had been bestowed upon them by the creative Alex, it was then that May realized something. Alex had never given her a nickname…well an official one that was used constantly. She was usually called Maple or mate which weren't exactly as original as _Goldie Locks_ and _Pinky_…

"What's with the face again?" Rolyn breathed as she headed over towards the box and pulled out what had to be May's jacket by the red coloring of the hood, cuffs and hem. She kept the back facing her as she strode over to the brunette who eyed the jacket warily.

"I was just wondering what nickname you could have come up with for me." She admitted with a sheepish shrug.

"Yea, I noticed that you lacked a nickname as well due to Alex's creativity pause." Rolyn said shooting the ivory haired girl a look. Alex pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "After some thinking and knocking our heads together we settled more on a term that we feel represents you the best." Rolyn added as she turned the jacket around.

"Untouchable Puzzle Piece?" May read off the back of jacket. She was slightly confused by the term locked in quotations and looked up at Rolyn for an explanation.

"You see May, there is something we have to admit…" Rolyn breathed with a sort of shameful look.

"We never hung out this much before ya came around." Alex inserted. "We'd have fun at camp over the summer then usually do our own thing during the school year."

"That's probably why people always thought us two faced and the term Untouchable came to be." Marina added with a solemn look.

"But then we met you and decided we never wanted to be apart!" Dawn jumped in with a grin.

"You complete the puzzle May," Rolyn said as she handed May the jacket. "We'll do anything to protect you because you hold us together. You're not untouchable because we put you on a pedestal…you're untouchable because we cherish you. You're that treasure we want to keep safe…"

May couldn't help but smile at the words of her friends.

"I have to admit…I may not have been a Dragonite girl for long, but you bring out the best in people May. I agree that without you…I don't think I would be here with you guys right now." Patou said with a smile.

"Aw…guys…" May breathed.

"Group hug!" Dawn called out jumping at the brunette. May yelped in surprise as the navy haired girl basically tackled her to the floor.

"Dog pile!" Alex said deciding that a group hug wasn't exactly what Dawn had initiated. Alex jumped on top of Dawn, managing to get her arms around May as the three of them laughed. Rolyn and Patou exchanged looks before jumping in and joining the pile of girls on the floor. Marina perked a brow as she watched them all squirm and giggle.

"Come on Marina!" Dawn laughed from beneath Alex, Patou and Rolyn.

"Join in on the strange love fest." Alex added.

"Fine…only because you guys are my best friends." She said as she strode over towards the pile and perched herself on top; she even crossed her legs.

"I love you guys!" May laughed from the bottom of the pile.

"We love you too!" They chorused in response.

"Jinx! You all owe me a soda!" May called out quickly before they all erupted into more laughter. May couldn't help but feel so lucky. It was like the past week of secretive behavior didn't matter. Drew was right when he told her not to worry and that her friends loved her. There was no denying it when you were a Dragonite Girl.

* * *

_Wow, I had a field day with this chapter. May's term on her jacket will come up later…in a third story perhaps? I bet you're all thinking "Another ML story? No way, what will the Dragonite girls do this time?" Who said it had to be the Dragonite girls? I'll leave you to wonder about that. Well the next chapter will in fact be May's surprise birthday party. It'll be fun and I think you'll all like it. Thanks for reading and please review._

_Oh and if you want a general idea of what the girls look like? Take a peak on my profile, even draw them if you dare! (Ha, I need to learn to draw for myself)_

_~Rolyn~ _


	20. Blow

_Now I have been debating how to go about this chapter, mainly because I wanted to start May's party out with an epic song (You know I love my music), but now I have __**finally **__found the perfect introduction to what I want to be a hardcore and completely awesome party. I have been to quite a bit sweet sixteens in my life, all of them prim and proper with girls in dresses and heartfelt speeches from the parents but for May, let's go all out, shall we? Oh and referring back to the song, there is only one singer I knows how to go all out…_

_Enjoy…_

_~Rolyn~ _

* * *

_Chapter Twenty: Blow_

* * *

May had not minded when Rolyn had been a little skimpy on the details about the nights upcoming events, she didn't mind the creepy knowing smiles her friends wore when they told her not to worry, she began to mind a little when they said they wouldn't be taking the same car as her and instead the piled into a Benz leaving her with a crimson limo that stretched farther than necessary but she definitely did mind when she had to get into that attention grabber alone and drive to Alakazam…alone.

Yes, the brunette was less than happy as she slumped in her seat, occupying a mere fraction of the vast space that this limo had to offer, but she couldn't be angry with her friends…they had been so nice to her and reassured her. They had made her feel special…a little too special. She was becoming suspicious and at the same time she was happy that her friends cared so much. It was nice to feel appreciated…wanted…loved.

But still…

A sigh passed May's glossed lips just as the door to the limo suddenly swung open causing her to jump in surprise. She didn't even know that the vehicle had come to a stop and she was even more caught off guard as the sudden flashing of cameras blinded her before she could even get both legs out of the limo. She blinked a couple a times, trying to get her eyes to adjust before noticing the hand offered to her.

Looking up, her blue eyes widened in slight surprise at who was smiling down at her. "Daddy?" She questioned cocking her head to the side. Norman's smile broadened at his daughter's surprise. "What are you doing here?" May would have never guessed her father as the clubbing type…the only adults ever wandering remotely near Alakazam were security guards. Jason had once mentioned his mother's constant supervision from a private room but May had yet to see the woman.

"What does it look like I'm doing sweetie?" He chuckled glancing at his offered hand before his deep blue eyes lifted to meet her sky blue ones. "I'm here to escort you." May's head cocked to the side and she took in her father for a moment…he didn't look like he intended to go clubbing in a freshly pressed dress shirt and slacks…

Confused could no longer be the word that described how May was feeling at this point because she was well beyond that point. "Escort me…?" She trailed off, her eyes narrowing a bit as she tried to make heads or tails of this entire situation.

"Yes, now can you hurry up? The flash of these cameras are gonna make me go blind and everyone is waiting." He said gesturing for her to fully step out the backseat of her transportation. May couldn't deny the cameras were a bit much. There was never this much paparazzi outside Alakazam…especially if it was only her.

With slight reluctance, May took her father's hand and he helped her slip out the limo before shutting the door behind her. May smiled thankfully and he smiled in return before releasing her hand and offering his arm as a substitute. May didn't reject the offer and linked arms with her father as he led her down the red carpet that led to the main doors of the club.

The security guard that May had become familiar with looked at her behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses before nodding once and removing the red rope that blocked May and Norman from pushing through the doors and entering the club. May couldn't help but think about the fact that the rope was something the club never had before. She didn't question it though as she faced forward as her father opened the doors.

"SURPRISE!"

May screamed in shock as a collection of tones and voices attacked her ears with a massive greeting that could have broken the sound barrier. She gasped as canons went off, shooting glitter of varying colors upwards before they sparkled in the raging colored lights and twitching strobe lights that flashed this way and that. A smile could not be fought off prior to her mouth gaping open in shock.

"What?" That was all she could come up with when she took in the familiar faces of all of her friends and her family as well. They clapped and laughed at her reaction and she laughed lightly while shaking her head in disbelief. "What is this?" She gasped looking up at her father. He laughed a silent laugh before stepping away only to be replaced by a certain green haired boy that had been creeping up behind them.

"Happy Birthday May…" Drew laughed lightly before placing something on May's head before placing a tender kiss on her cheek. People cooed at the sight of the public display of affection thus causing May's cheeks to turn a bright red as she reached up to touch the tiara Drew had placed on her head.

"Wait…" She breathed adjusting the trinket on her head. "This is my birthday party?" She asked in slight disbelief. Drew smiled crookedly before nodding. He loved seeing such childish looks of revelation on her face. It made her all the more adorable in his opinion.

"Yes and for the entrance to your party, I give you the first dance being done by your court." He spoke loudly, letting his voice travel to get the rest of the parties attention just as the lights went out. Knowing very well what was going on, people blindly scrambled off the dance floor just as a beat May was all too familiar with began to resound as the DJ booth was bathed in red light revealing Aden smiling as he mixed the beginning of the song a bit.

There was a playful, almost intoxicated sounding giggle that May was familiar with before everything stood still almost. "_Dance…_" May smiled; yes, that was Rolyn alright. She's the only girl that can put so much attitude in one word.

The beat continued without the aid of Aden's mixing seeing as he was no longer at the DJ booth and colored lights began to flash erratically and strobe lights blinked at impossible speeds lighting up the entirety of the club as glitter was released from its holding place in the rafters and began falling to the floor. Standing in the center of the dance floor, all of them wearing zebra print aviator sunglasses colored specifically to their liking.

"_Back door cracked; we don't need a key,_" Dawn began singing into a head mic rather than a hand held one. With the movements she had choreographed, she didn't think holding a microphone would be functional. "_We get in for free; no VIP sleaze…_"

"_Drink that Kool-Aid; follow my lead,_" Rolyn inserted leaning from left to right while gesturing towards people with her index finger and wearing her best, most sensual smirk. "_Now you're one of us. You're coming with me…_"

"_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down…_" Marina sang lifting her arms before slowly bringing them back down.

"_This place about to…_" Patou inserted jerking her head from side to side.

"_Tonight we're takin' over; no ones getting out…_" Marina continued lifting her hands to about ear level, palms facing outwards as her eyes darted from left to right and a smirk came to her lips.

"_This place about to blow!_" Patou sang spinning out away from the circle the five of them had made, whipping her golden hair in the process.

"_Blow!_" They all sang together, their voices meshing as they followed Patou's lead and spun out as well, whipping their hair before doing a single jump falling into identical stances that had their legs parted as they began to pump their fists in the air in time with the beat.

"_This place about to blow!_" Patou sang once again turning her fist into a gun with her middle and index finger pointed skywards .

"_Blow!_" Once again, the others followed Patou's change in movement and began to pump their metaphorical guns into the air. May laughed lightly.

"_This place about to blow!_" Patou grinned as she jumped into the same stance as before and switched back to pumping her fist.

"_Blow!_" They all fell into harmony at this point sounding even more amazing than before, if that was possible.

"_This place about to blow!_" Patou began jumping from left to right before even jumping in a circle, trying her best not to laugh.

"_Blow!_" Rolyn grabbed Marina and Alex grabbed Dawn before they began jumping in their own circles while their hands were interlocked and moving in circles.

"_This place about to…_" Patou trailed off, ceasing her jumping and lifting her metaphorical gun and blowing away invisible smoke.

"_Now what,_" Dawn sang placing her hands on her hips.

"_What?_" Her four singing companions retorted in the background as they gave her questioning looks and shrugged carelessly in unison. May couldn't help but chuckle.

"_We're taking control,_" Dawn continued, jerking a fist into the air before slowly bringing it back down. "_We get what we want; we do what you don't…_" Dawn sang placing her hands on her hips once again before winding them sensually as a lopsided smile came to her face.

"_Dirt and glitter cover the floor,_" Rolyn sang dipping down low before rolling back up at a teasingly slow pace that would have Jason drooling. May's brow furrowed when she realized the green eyed boy was nowhere in sight. "_We're pretty and sick; we're young and we're bored. Ha!_"

"_It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out…_" Marina sang pulling her hair out of its side ponytail and shaking it out before doing a quick hair flick. This earned her a few whistles.

"_This place about to…_" Patou sang while nodding

"_Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around…_" Marina added, wagging her index finger back and forth while she shook her head just as Jason, Ian, Jimmy, Aden and even Paul made their way to the dance floor dressed almost identically in graphic t-shirts depicting an epic looking Flygon and dark washed jeans.

"_This place about to blow!_" Patou sang jumping once again as a grin pulled at her lips as she made her way over to Ian.

"_Blow!_" The others began to jump as well, falling into the beat of the song and pumping their fists every time their feet touched the ground as they made their ways over to their respective court partners.

"_This place about to blow!_" Patou sang as she quickly took one of Ian's hands and he placed a hand around her waist while her other hand found its way to his shoulder. May's brow furrowed as the other four couples did the same.

"_Blow!_" Each Flygon boy pulled their Dragonite girl partner close before spinning them out. May's brow shot up inn surprise as each girl spun back in before falling into a perfectly choreographed and sharp Paso doble.

"_This place about to blow!_" Ian spun Patou out once again but this time she left him behind, continuing to spin before falling into a pose with one hand over her head and one leg out. Her fellow Dragonite girls did the same.

"_Blow!_" Each girl made their way back over to their partner grabbing the boy by the head and pulling them into each other, noses touching. May's mouth dropped open a bit; Drew smirked lightly at her reaction.

"_This place about to blow!_" Patou sang as they all fell back into step, each movement strident and falling smoothly into the next. It took a lot of practice to get the steps just right and everyone but Patou seemed to be used to dances like these.

"_Blow!_" What also took massive amounts of practice was the ability to move around so much and sing at the same time. It was tiring but they managed to finally get it down without sounding winded.

"_This place about to…_" Patou sang as she took a step back from Ian, pushing him back by the chest. In response, Ian did a backflip and as though it were a chain affect the other boys did the same.

"_Go-go-go-go insane, go insane; throw some glitter, make it rain,_" Alex sang as the five girls made an arrow with her at the tip rocking her hips from side to side. "_Let me see them Hanes, let me-let me see them Hanes…_"

"I didn't know all of the boys could do backflips…" May muttered.

"Well everyone but Aden could do it, but a few days in Alex's boot camp and some motivational slaps from Jimmy had him flipping like a trained Dewgong…" Drew laughed while crossing his arms over his chest. May laughed behind closed lips.

"_Go insane, go insane; throw some glitter, make it rain,_" Alex continued jerking her hands over head before once again rocking her hips along with the others. "_Let me see them Hanes, let me-let me see them Hanes…_"

"_We're taking…over!_" Rolyn called out switching spots with Alex.

"_Blow…_" The others sang in the background as Rolyn pushed up her glasses with her middle and index finger before smirking.

"_Get used to it…_" She added before sticking out her tongue.

"_Blow!_"

"_This place about to blow!_" This time around they all sang in unison rather than Patou taking the lead for the chorus. They all began jumping around as the flashing colored lights began to flicker even more as glitter and confetti was once again shot out of cannons. "_Blow!_"

"_This place about to blow!_" As they sang in unison, the boys began jumping around as well just as others began to trickle onto the dance floor. May smiled brightly as she recognized many faces. "_Blow!_"

"_This place about to blow!_" As the singing continued May's smile broadened, if that was even possible. Samia was jumping while holding hands with a boy May recognized as Ezra from the football team. Riley threw her head back in laughter as she took Ray's hands and jumped while he stood stiffly, his cheeks reddening. May smiled even brighter when she found Ash and Misty jumping with one another with Brock and Soledad not that far off. "_Blow!_"

"_This place about to blow!_" Drew took Mays hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor right by Rolyn and Jason. Rolyn left the singing for her fellow Dragonite girls as she quickly grabbed May in a hug, the two of them laughing as glitter rained down on them. "_Blow!_"

"_Happy sweet sixteen May!_" Rolyn said right into her microphone receiving some cheers in response.

"_This place about to…_" The four remaining singers finished leaving the song off with a sigh.

* * *

"So this is why you guys have been acting sketchy for the last two weeks?" May laughed as she sat in between Drew and Rolyn one a couch that was before a table completely made of glass. There was also a couch to the left and right of the table where her other friends sat. There were two couples on each couch.

"Sketchy is a harsh term…" Rolyn said in defense for the neglect they had for the brunette.

"If it isn't sketchy to stare at someone, smile in a creepy knowing way then look away, I don't know what is." May said flatly with a shake of her head. Rolyn smiled sheepishly as others chuckled at the way May put it.

"We just wanted to make sure you were surprised!" Dawn said throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. May smiled softly.

"Yea and that was a bit of an issue since Pinky over here has a problem when it comes ta secrets." Alex said jerking a thumb over towards Dawn who she was sitting to the right of. Aden sat on her right and Paul sat on Dawn's left. "I'm sure ya knew something was up by the way she would giggle like a fool."

"Sorry if I was a little excited about the whole thing that I found it a little hard to restrain myself." Dawn snapped with a roll of her eyes. Alex twisted her mouth to the side before shrugging off the comment.

"So, were you?" Marina finally asked leaning away from the back of the couch a bit as she smiled at May. The brunette's brow furrowed on confusion. "Let me elaborate; were you surprised?" She asked with a light laugh.

"Well, of course I was," May said as though the answer was obvious. "I never told any of you when my birthday was." She added quietly.

"Yea, what's up with that?" Patou asked, one brow perking as she crossed her arms over her chest. May smiled sheepishly. That was something you'd tell your friends unless you really didn't want the day you were born recognized at all.

"I guess it slipped my mind…" May said nervously rubbing the back of her neck. Patou gave her a blank look. "Really…I just wasn't thinking about it. Well I started to a couple days back but I thought you guys wouldn't care…" She admitted.

"May, why would you ever think that?" Rolyn asked incredulously.

"Well you guys were acting so weird…I mean I know the reason now but before I thought you guys were upset with me or I had done something wrong." May muttered ducking her head slightly to hide the red tint that was coming to her cheeks at mentioning her miscalculation.

"Aw May…" Dawn cooed pouting.

"We're sorry for making you feel that way…we just had such a short amount of time to get all of this done so we were so busy we couldn't really be the best of friends…" Marina said a bit shamefully.

"We could never in a million years be upset with you May." Rolyn said with a shake of her head.

"I'll remember that next time you guys start acting distant ad sketchy." May laughed. Rolyn smiled and wrapped an arm around her blue eyed friend's shoulders, pulling her in for a half hug.

"Ironic how us planning for her birthday was stopping her from telling us about her birthday…" Alex chuckled with a shake of her head. "Only with the Dragonite girls would that ever happen."

"It doesn't matter because everything ended up completely perfect." Rolyn said with a nod.

"Yea, it really did," May said quickly. "That performance was amazing…almost made me want to be part of it." She laughed.

"Well there is no doubt we'll be performing at Marina's Winter gala event so be ready for that." Rolyn said before winking.

"Is the birthday girl open for visitors?" Misty questioned with a bright smile.

May beamed at the sight of her old friends. Even if she were to have a party, she wasn't expecting to see Ash, Misty and Brock. Soledad, she could expect because LaRousse was also her hometown but Misty had a gym back in Kanto and Brock and Ash had left for Sinnoh when camp ended.

"I can't believe you guys are here." May said as she stood from her seat and made her way around the table to give the fiery redhead a hug. Misty smiled as she pulled May close, glad to see an old friend from camp.

"Well things back at the gym were going a slow so I left it in capable hands and got on the first flight out here to Hoenn…" Misty said in a matter of fact tone. "Besides, how could I miss the sweet sixteen of one of my most talented campers? Rolyn tells me Blastoise evolved…congrats."

"Thanks." May said with a nod.

"Hey, my turn…" Ash said nudging Misty and May apart. Misty glared at him while crossing her arms over her chest, fighting the temptation to slap him over the head. "Long time, no see May." He said with that boyish smile he was known for. May beamed in return. Ash was like her big brother and Pikachu was like her little brother. As always, the electric Pokémon was perched on his shoulder.

"It hasn't been that long since camp Ash," May sighed with a shake of her head. "So how is Sinnoh treating you and Brock?"

"Winning gym battles left and right." Ash said proudly as a cocky smirk came to his lips. May perked a brow.

"Sorry…he and Drew were chatting earlier…I think some of the arrogance rubbed off." Misty said with a slow nod. May laughed openly as did Rolyn who pointed at her brother to emphasize his embarrassment. Misty smirked as both Drew and Ash glared daggers at her.

"Pretty amazing club ya got here Jason," Soledad laughed with a sheepish smile as she tried to stop the awkward moment that would have set in with the glaring and the silence.

"Not mine until I'm eighteen," Jason retorted with a shake of his head. "Got a couple more months before this place is officially mine and then I will make it a club rule that girls must wear miniskirts on a Fridays."

"Hell no." Rolyn snapped.

"Only because I want to see you in a miniskirt baby…" Jason said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Rolyn perked a brow as she glared at the hand that now rested on her shoulder. "Or without…your choice." He said lowly with a smirk before winking.

"Jason just got his pervert groove back…" Marina breathed with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"It never left." Jason said quickly shooting Marina a narrowed eyed look. The blue haired beauty rolled her eyes before leaning back in her seat, crossing one leg over the other while also crossing her arms.

"Being a pervert is not something to be proud of." Soledad said with a shake of her head as she played with the hem of her peached colored, sparkling, off the shoulder top. Paired with a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and peach colored strappy sandals she looked elegant yet still casual.

"Yea well he's proud of it." Rolyn breathed dryly with a roll of her eyes and a shake of the head.

"Yea, because I know you like it." Jason retorted leaning in towards her and letting his lips brush against the crook of her neck. Rolyn bit harshly into her bottom look as she received questioning if not incredulous looks while Jason nuzzled her neck.

"Okay we are over here, but Jason took it all the way ovah there." Alex said pointing towards a far off corner of the club. "And ya wonder why I don't like him."

"Well you don't like a lot of things…" Marina breathed.

"Not true!" Dawn exclaimed. "She likes Aden." She said pointing towards the deep purple haired boy. Alex's eyes widened a bit before she shook her head.

"I don't know how much ya like that mouth of yours but ya better sever any attachments ya have ta it now because I'm about ta rip it off ya face." Alex growled just as a waiter passed by, placing a tray of shrimp cocktail on the table and walked away. The anger that was causing Alex's brow to furrow suddenly vanished as her eyes went wide. "Is that shrimp?"

"Best idea I ever had," Marina said with a smile. She had, in fact, been the one to request massive amounts of shrimp for this get together "If there is anything that can tame the savage guard dog, it is a platter of shrimp." She added as Alex leaned forward and began to pick up as many shrimp as possible before biting into them and tossing the tail back on the tray.

"Yes, but when she eats too much she gets sick." Aden said, concern dripping in his voice. Yes, there was no definite label for what he and Alex were but he liked her and she liked him and they believed that was all there was to it. He was hers and she was his so he had a right to show concern for her wellbeing.

"I'll be fine baby, don't ya worry your pretty little head." Alex said tossing what had to be the tenth shrimp tail back onto the tray. Aden perked a brow and she smirked at him. "Ya look so cute when ya'll are concerned." She laughed ruffling his hair. Aden's cheeks flushed as he swatted her hand away.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Alex was so light hearted and affectionate…to be honest, now that I see it, it's freaking me out." Drew said flatly as he crossed his arms over his chest and slumped in his seat.

"Same…" Jimmy said with a nod.

"I don't know what you're all talking about," Patou laughed with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Alex has always been kind…"

"Shut up Goldie Locks." Alex snapped shooting the golden haired girl a narrowed eyed look. It wasn't that she didn't want to accept the compliment, she just had a reputation to uphold and that was to strike fear into the hearts of a group of six boys that opposed her and her friends.

"I rest my case…" Drew breathed, offering Patou his most smug smile when he noticed the incredulous look on her face. Patou pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"You guys are so strange…" Soledad breathed with a shake of her head.

"Speaking of how strange you all are, is that whole Dragonite versus Flygon war still going on?" Misty questioned crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing in speculation. Their feud had been the bane of her existence all during camp, especially since all ten of them, not counting newcomers Patou and Ian, had been in her water Pokémon class.

"Why of course," Rolyn said as though the answer was obvious.

"Until there is a winner, we will never stop fighting." Drew added in a matter of fact tone.

"You mean when you and you're loser friends admit defeat?" Rolyn responded with the most fake sweet smile Drew had ever seen. He narrowed his green eyes at her and her smile didn't falter even though the look would intimidate anyone else.

"I thought all of you were involved with one another at this point." Soledad interjected. "Why would you fight against your boyfriend or girlfriend?" She question not seeing how such a childish opposition had lasted so long.

"First of all, not all of use are involved with the enemy." Rolyn said with a shake of her head. "Alex refuses to call Aden her boyfriend."

"We don't need labels!" Alex inserted throwing her pointer finger in the air before going back to engorging on shrimp.

"And our newest additions, Patou and Ian refuse to admit to anything relating to having a relationship," Rolyn added as she pointed from Patou to Ian. The two coordinators shot her annoyed looks that she paid no mind. "Even if they did, we'd still fight."

"It's what we do." Drew added with a nod.

There was a pregnant pause as Soledad shook her head for the umpteenth time.

"That's stupid." Misty said dryly.

"Yes, and we're proud of it." Alex said with a nod.

* * *

_And I will leave it there. This chapter was extra fun because Ke$ha's music makes anything a bit more fun for me. Yes, Blow is by Ke$ha, but if you already knew that, well snaps for you. That song has been in my head for a while and what better way to start off a club party with some good club music. Anyhoo the next chapter should be up soon…maybe by the end of this week. No promises though. Thank you all for reading and please review._

_Oh, before I forget, I have started a bit of the next ML story in the series so look forward to that. Alright, see you later, for real this time._

_~Rolyn~_


	21. Dedicate

_I don't want to hold off very long on updating because I have a lot of ideas that I need to get typed up before they fly from my mind which is what usually happens when I don't update right away. Let me not put off what should be a priority. May's birthday shouldn't be put off because I'm acting lazy. Hmm, I'm a bit unsure how to go about this chapter but I am the queen of winging it. When it comes to creative writing I can't help but wing it, planning stifles me. Alright, enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~ _

* * *

_Chapter Twenty One: Dedicate _

* * *

May was slightly overwhelmed by the amount of people that flocked to her. She understood that this was her night as Rolyn had put it, but not even the Princess had so many people seeking her out during her Birthday Party to wish her well and maybe question how well things were going. It had a constant smile tugging at her lips; it hurt to smile so much but she couldn't help it. Its ironic how the day she had been woken up by her alarm clock that was telling her today was the day she left her entire life in Petalburg behind, she was so unhappy and convinced she would never be happy again.

There were several people in her life that proved her otherwise. It was because of these people that she was lazily strolling around with Drew rather than remaining seated. Party guests could approach her much better without her having to keep getting up and sitting down and people having to go around a table to see her. She left Marina, Jimmy, Patou and Ian at the table. Aden and Alex had long left for the DJ booth and Dawn had dragged Paul off to heaven knows. May remembered seeing Rolyn and Jason conversing with Samia a while ago but she was unsure where they ran off to at this point.

"May!"

The brunette was pulled from her thoughts as the charming white haired girl she had become good friends with bounded over towards her. Her violet eyes were alight with excitement and trailing behind her was her more stoic looking boyfriend. Sometimes May really questioned Ray and Riley. This aspiring coordinator was so excited and full of life even though it took some time to get her to come out of her shell which occurred mainly after she detached herself from Brianna and Naomi. Ray was drawn in, a little cold and a tad bit smug, everything Riley wasn't.

And yet they couldn't be rid of each other. May noticed how Ray would light up when around Riley or when she was mentioned, as far as lighting up goes for him. It was almost as though Riley was his happiness.

"Happy Birthday May," Riley said wrapping her arms around May in a friendly hug. May quickly returned the hug seconds before Riley pulled away and took a step back just as Ray took a step forward, extending a hand to the brunette.

"Happy Birthday Ms. Maple." He sighed cracking a ghost of a smile. May laughed a silent laugh. Even after so many corrections, Ray still refused to refer to her as May. She wouldn't try and correct him at this point.

"Thanks guys," May said folding her hands before her prior to a handshake with Ray. "I'm glad you could make it." She added. If this party had not been a surprise, she was pretty much convinced Riley and Ray would have been in her top ten list of guests.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Riley said with a shake of her head. "And I wouldn't miss an opportunity to get an awesome picture of you totally shocked out of your mind either." She added slyly as she reached into the back pocket of her white miniskirt and pulled out a pink camera.

After pressing on a specific button multiple times Riley finally turned the digital camera around so that the screen was facing Drew and May. May's eyes widened as Drew laughed openly at the picture being displayed. May's expression was priceless with wide blue eyes and a gaping mouth while her shoulders tensed making her neck look almost nonexistent while Drew crept up behind her with her birthday tiara.

"That is so embarrassing…" May groaned shaking her head.

"Mind making copies for me?" Drew question with a crooked smirk. May whipped to her side to glare daggers at her. He was hardly fazed by the look as he looked at the picture more carefully. Riley took that picture with excellent timing.

"That is the best picture of you I have ever seen May," Riley laughed as she shut off her camera and returned it to her back pocket. "And don't worry, I won't hand it off to people but I might make a poster size."

"And I get a copy right?" Drew questioned.

"Shut up Drew." May snapped clenching her hands into fists.

"I know you're not talking to me." Drew muttered perking a brow. May scoffed.

"First off, you sound like Rolyn thus meaning you sound like a girl; congratulations." May said firmly while crossing her arms over her chest. "Second, YES, I was talking to you. What are you gonna do about it grass head?"

"You love pissing me off, don't you?" Drew questioned narrowing his eyes into a glare but his lopsided smile betrayed him. May chuckled lightly and shrugged.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." She retorted smartly.

"Well the answer is yes," Drew shot back as his lopsided smile turned wolfish. "I do enjoy pissing you off, very much so; makes you look hotter…" He mused giving her a once over. May's mouth gaped open as her next words died on her lips and it took her a moment of staring at his arrogant smile for her to regain herself.

"You're charming…" She breathed with her own lopsided smile. "But flattery will get you nowhere." She added with a single nod.

"I don't know…" Drew said lowly while shaking his head looking careless. "I think it has gotten me pretty damn far." He said before winking at her. May's brow shot up as her entire face burned with a blush that turned her seven shades of red.

"Okay…" Riley droned, her violet eyes going wide as she stared at the arguing couple. "We'll be going on our way then." She laughed nervously as she took Ray by the shoulders and nudged him in a random direction. Said boy was smirking as Riley pushed him away.

"Look, you scared them away." May hissed while furrowing her brow.

Drew shrugged. "Good, I haven't had you to myself all night…" He said lowly as he turned to her and reached out before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. May's brow shot up as she locked eyes with him and Drew smiled coyly. "Why do you have so many friends?"

"I don't know?" She said honestly but with a light inflection. She really wasn't too sure how she made so many friends over the span of a few months. It was amazing…Drew had to admit, but his girlfriend was too humble to admit that her personality had a gravitational pull. She was sweet yet feisty and she was insightful while also having a temper. What was there not to like about May Maple?

"Yea, well I don't like sharing you very much." He breathed leaning in towards her only to quickly jerk back at the sound of someone clearing their throat. With an annoyed sigh Drew pulled away from May, although still keeping one arm around her waist as he turned to face Rolyn and Jason. May chewed on her bottom lip as her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry for intruding on…whatever you were about to do in the middle of a birthday party with a bunch a people around including May's parents, but its time for the father – daughter dance." Rolyn said with a sarcastic smile. "You've been hounding me to practice…let's see how good I am."

"What?" May asked perking a brow before turning towards Drew. "What is she talking about?"

"You'll see May," Rolyn said reaching out and snatching up her brother's wrist. He reluctantly pulled away from May as Rolyn dragged him towards the stage. Jason flashed May a quick smile before jogging to catch up with the two Haydens.

May was left standing there alone, blinking in confusion. She watched as the three of them got on stage and Rolyn took a microphone that was passed to her by Alex who was still manning the DJ booth with Aden. Aden brought the music down a bit as Rolyn tapped a finger on the microphone to check if it was one. Once she was sure, she smiled and stepped towards the edge of the stage, leaving Jason and Drew behind her.

"Excuse me," Rolyn called out right into the microphone catching the attention of the entire party. She flashed a quick, almost nervous smile before continuing. "I would like to ask if you could all make your way to your seats and clear the dance floor so that May can share her father-daughter dance with the amazing frontier brain who is also, of course, her father, Mr. Norman Maple."

People began to shuffle off the dance floor leaving May standing off to the side on her own. Her mouth gaped open as people smiled at her. She didn't know she would have to do a dance with her father…she hadn't even practiced, then again with these things you just sort of winged it. May wondered if Rolyn set this up due to her lack of a father figure at her own birthday party…

"The song that has been chosen for this customary dance was composed by my brother Drew Hayden…" Rolyn said, almost proudly as she turned to Drew who had his guitar slung over his shoulders and was sitting on a stool offered to him. Jason stood at a keyboard waiting patiently as Rolyn offered her microphone to her brother.

"I honestly can say I wasn't thinking when I wrote this song…I also wasn't thinking when I asked Rolyn to sing this with me," Drew commented with a lopsided smile. This joke earned him a couple of laughs and a death glare from Rolyn. "The entire time…I was going by how I felt. May is something special to me and I don't think there is any amount of words that could express that fully, but I tried my best."

Drew locked eyes with May from the stage and May smiled softly just as her father came up next to her and took her hand. May looked up at her father and he smiled just as softly as she had. "You really know how to pick em, don't you kid?"

"Yea…" May breathed as Jason and Drew began playing, staying in time with one another and letting the polyphonic sounds mesh together perfectly. Norman took this as his cue and began to guide his daughter to the middle of the dance floor. May laughed lightly as cameras flashed around her and she could make out her mother sniffling while her brother held up a large video camera with slight difficulty.

Rolyn sighed before placing Drew's microphone on a stand before getting her own from Alex. After receiving an encouraging look from his sister, Drew began to sing. "_Can this be true, tell me, can this be real? How can I put into words how I feel…_"

"_My life was complete; I thought I was whole. Why do I feel like I'm losing control…_" Drew sang gently as a small smile came to her lips as he watched his girlfriend pause in the center of the dance floor with her father. "_I never thought that love could feel like this…then you changed my world with just one kiss…_"

"_How can it be that right here with me there's an angel…_" Drew continued with Rolyn harmonizing lowly in the background for the first few words. "_It's a miracle…_"

May took her father's hand while placing the other on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist and began to rock them back and forth in a simple dance. Neither of them were experts on dancing and this was not supposed to be a glamorous, well put together moment. It was supposed to be a special time shared between a father and his daughter.

"_You're love is like a river, peaceful and deep…Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep…_ " Rolyn and Drew sang together at this point, their voices coming together perfectly after much practice. "_When I look into your eyes I know that it's true…God must have spent a little more time on you..._"

"Oh, Drew knows how ta make some serious tear jerkers…" Alex fake whimpered as she pretended to swipe a tear away from her eye. She looked at Aden and narrowed her eyes when she noticed that his eyes were glazed over with tears. "Aw, baby, you're not actually gonna cry, are ya?"

"Course not! Men don't cry!" Aden chided furrowing his brow before sniffling.

"Well I think it's pretty sexy when a man cries…and that's not me trying ta be sadistic. It's good ta know that some men are in touch with their inner feelings." Alex said with a sly smile. When those words passed by her lips, Aden whimpered before grabbing her and a hug and crying into her shoulder.

"It's so sweet…" He breathed

"Yea…let it out ya little pansy." Alex laughed lightly.

"_In all of creation; all things, great and small, you are the one that surpasses them all…_" Rolyn began on her own while Drew focused more on his playing along with Jason. "_More precious than any diamond or pearl; they broke the mold when you came in this world…_"

"_And I'm trying hard to figure out just how I ever did without…_" Rolyn smiled inwardly as she took hold of her microphone on its stand. Drew had such a way with words. "_The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child that's deep inside…it leaves me purified…_"

"This boy sounds pretty serious about you…" Norman sighed as he glanced over at the stage while still rocking back and forth with his daughter. May followed his gaze and smiled lightly, her heart clenching in the most pleasant way possible. "I'm guessing you feel the same way?"

"Daddy…" May muttered as her cheeks flushed red.

"I know, I know…" He breathed with a smile. "You don't want to talk to your father about this kind of thing but your mother is gonna pry…keep that in mind." He laughed lightly. May smiled and nodded.

"_You're love is like a river; peaceful and deep…Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep…_" Drew joined Rolyn in singing, this time Rolyn offered the harmony to the chorus making it sound even more beautiful. "_When I look into your eyes I know that its true…God must have spent a little more time on you…_"

"_On you, on you, on you on you…_" Rolyn sang pointing towards May. "_On you, on you, on you, on you…_"

"_On you, on you, on you, on you…_" Drew, this time, took up the harmony and Rolyn's smile broadened. "_On you, on you, on you, on you…_"

"_Never thought that love could feel like this…_" Drew sang on his own as he locked his green eyes on May. As her father rocked them in a circle, May's eyes met his for a brief moment and he could tell the feelings he was expressing, were mutual. "_But you changed my world with just one kiss…_"

"_And how can it be that right here with me there's an angel…_" Rolyn sang, closing her eyes briefly as she got into the song. It was hard not to. Even when she practiced she found herself getting lost in the words. Drew was quite the poet. "_It's a miracle…_"

"Oh look at them…" Caroline sighed happily while clasping her hands and bringing them to her cheek. "It's so sweet…" She added. Jennifer, who was standing close by crossed her arms over her chest and nodded in agreement.

"It's really beautiful…" She breathed. "May and Max are so lucky to have two parents that love them." She added lowly, her smile, faltering. Caroline glanced at Jennifer and wrapped an arm around the other mother's shoulders.

"You love Drew and Rolyn like a dozen parents…" She said reassuringly. Jennifer nodded slowly, muttering a thank you as she leaned her head on Caroline's shoulder. Max couldn't help but roll his eyes. They were acting like in-laws already…

"_Your love is like a river; peaceful and deep…your soul is like a secret that I never could keep…_" Rolyn gripped her microphone with both hands as she continued to harmonize with her brother just as Norman spun May out. "_When I look into your eyes, I know that its true…God must have spent a little more time on you…_"

"_On you, on you, on you, on you…_" Rolyn sang quietly in the background as Drew took the lead.

"_God must have spent a little more time on you…_" Drew sang, his strumming slowing down as did Jason's piano playing. "_A little more time on you…_" He trailed off just as people began to stand from their seat and applause.

Norman pulled his daughter in for a hug and May smiled as she returned the hug by getting on her toes and wrapping her arms around his torso. People made small comments on how sweet that was. May heard most of the applause coming from where Patou, Marina, Dawn, Jimmy, Paul and Ian sat but most of the loud cheering came from the DJ booth where Alex was screaming from.

"If it matters at all, I say he's a keeper." Norman said jerking his head towards the stage in Drew's direction. May grinned. "Any guy whose willing to sing such a sappy song dedicated to my princess is alright in my book." He added which had May laughing.

"Thanks Daddy…" She chuckled as she got on her toes to hug him again.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart…" He muttered returning the hug.

Rolyn sighed as she watched May and her father exchange their second hug. She smiled gently despite the tightness in her chest at the sight. She may have only been four years old but she knew what it was like to be hugged by a father so affectionately. That was all she really remembered actually…her father offering her hugs and her mother giving her kisses.

"You alright boo?" Jason said coming up behind Rolyn and placing his hands on her hips. She glanced at him over her shoulder and smiled before nodding. He stared at her skeptically for a moment before sighing and pulling her into him and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Just as May was pulling away from her father's hug, Drew appeared, offering Norman a smile before turning to May. Norman nodded once, winking at his daughter before leaving the two alone. Nothing was said because nothing was needed to be said. May beamed, her face alight with such happiness that reminded Drew of just how lucky he really was.

May grabbed him in a hug and he almost gagged as she gripped onto him tightly, laughing lightly. "Thank you…" Was all she could come up even though she wanted to say so much more. She had to swallow back the lump that had formed in her throat. Under all that arrogance and nonchalance sat a true romantic willing to pour out all of his love for the right person.

"Couldn't ask for a better boyfriend, right?" He laughed perking a brow. May pulled away and stared at him blankly. Drew laughed more openly before pulling her towards him and crashing his lips into her. May squealed in surprise, her eyes going wide for a moment before slowly drifting shut. She smiled into the kiss just as he pulled away.

"To answer your question…no, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." She breathed with a smile. Drew laughed behind closed lips.

"Couldn't ask for better friends either, right?" Rolyn said jumping next to the couple and grinning. "Although I must applaud Drew for writing the most beautiful love song I have ever heard. Such a charmer," Rolyn added clamping a hand down on Drew's shoulder. "Gotta love him."

"Rolyn your timing is impeccable." Drew said dryly with an annoyed look and a crossing of the arms. Rolyn smiled sarcastically.

"What kind of sister would I be if I didn't interrupt you on the most personal and sentimental moments? It's in my job description to piss you off Drew; get with the times."

"If pissing me off is your job than they should give you a raise for excellent work." Drew retorted shooting her a glare. May smiled looking all too amused by her boyfriend's behavior with his sister. Sometimes she wondered why she and Max didn't act such a way, but she presumed the age difference caused a distance between them. Rolyn and Drew couldn't really avoid one another like she and Max could.

"Yes, I know, but it's time for the commentary so May needs to find her seat and you need to come with me." Rolyn said snatching up her brother's arm and pulling him in the direction of the stage once again. May was slightly disappointed to see her boyfriend being dragged off, but the smile he offered her over his shoulder made her smile despite how upset she was.

Heading back to the reserved couches May furrowed her brow at the fact that none of her friends were to be found…not even Paul and he never got up for anything…unless Dawn asked him to. Shrugging, May took her seat, noticing that many others were doing the same. She turned her attention to the stage to find all of her friends, Dragonite girls and Flygon boys alike standing on stage along with her family and Jennifer.

The green haired woman stepped towards the mic, beaming as usual. May realized that she rarely saw Drew's mother upset, minus for the time she was preparing them for Rolyn's sweet sixteen and got a little frustrated. "Good evening everyone…" She said sweetly. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering where the club music is and why we are all not going completely crazy, but let us not forget that this is still a sweet sixteen and we are here to celebrate one very special girl…"

May smiled bashfully as Jennifer waved at her enthusiastically from the stage before facing forward once again. May knew if anyone would want to go by the book when dealing with a sweet sixteen it certainly was Jennifer Hayden.

"Now May's friends and family would like to express some feelings in celebration of the girl I see as a daughter." Jennifer said before handing off the microphone to May's mother. Caroline muttered a thank you before stepping forward with Max by her side.

"What to say about my darling daughter May…" Caroline began with a smile that looked almost identical to May's. It was obvious where she got her looks from. "She's the most beautiful girl anyone could ever meet…she's someone that makes me proud…glad to be a mother and I love her to the moon and back. She's my baby girl. Happy Birthday May."

May smiled gently out of gratitude for her mother's kind words and out of thankfulness that the woman didn't ramble like she was expected to. When it came to Caroline's children, she didn't hesitate to brag, even if it was embarrassing. Caroline stepped away from the microphone and led Max off stage just as The Dragonite girls and Flygon boys minus Rolyn and Drew stepped up.

"Happy Birthday May!" They chorused minus from Paul who simply crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. In his own way, that was his happy birthday to her. May laughed lightly at the thought.

Marina was first to take the microphone and gently cleared her throat. "Dearest May, you are the sunshine that lights up our day,"

Alex snatched the microphone at this point. "The smile that seems to never fade,"

"The laughter that goes on forever," Dawn giggled taking the microphone before passing it off to Patou.

"The friend we don't deserve." Patou finished before handing the microphone back to Marina.

"I speak for all of us when I say we love you and nothing would be the same without you. Thank you for holding us together and being that one girl we could turn to." She said with a beautiful smile. May smiled in return.

"You're awesome!" Aden added with a grin and a wave. May laughed lightly along with others as Jimmy shot Aden a narrow eyed look and slapped him upside the head for the random and sudden outburst, although he was not denying May was pretty awesome.

"Now our Prince and Princess would like to have the final words…" Marina said turning back and handing the microphone to Rolyn who was just stepping forward with her brother. She and Drew exchanged looks before Rolyn sighed and stepped forward.

"May…my very best friend, my confident, my conscious and my sister. You have to know by now that I love you." Rolyn laughed lightly. "Everything was so different before we met and I still remember the day I could hear Gwen Stefani blasting from across the street when you first moved in. I still remember the flying we did that started out this friendship and I still remember the confusion etched across your face when I told you Drew was my brother."

It was May's turn to laugh. All of those memories seemed like years ago rather than mere months. She almost forgot how as soon as she had claimed her room she started blasting music and jumping around like a crazed lunatic. She was grateful that fate had united her and Rolyn in the skies that next day and she was slightly embarrassed by her confusion when she was introduced properly to the Hayden siblings… such fond memories…

"I'm looking forward to remembering when we graduate together, when we go to camp again every summer possible, get married to a couple of Flygon boys and having Untouchables of our own." Rolyn laughed with a shrug. "There is a lot in store for us…and I can't wait." Rolyn finished before handing the microphone to Drew and taking a step back.

"So, April…" Drew began with a sigh causing May to glare at him but her smile betrayed her. Drew knew how much she hated when he got her name wrong on purpose, but right now she didn't mind. "I find it amusing when I peer back at our first meeting…everything about that moment seems foggy in comparison to your livid expression, fiery temper and indignant attitude…I think that's when I began to fall for you."

May's mouth gaped open slightly as her entire face turned seven shades of red just as Alex came and sat next to her while Rolyn sat on her other side. All of them had returned to the couches and now sat at her side, wondering just what Drew had to say. May also recalled her first meeting with Drew…how Aireon had gotten away and how he insulted her. It was the day her life changed completely.

"This ought ta be good…" Alex muttered with a smirk. May took in a deep breath.

"You were different…so different that I couldn't help but be drawn to you and your optimism, your determination, your kindness and your brashness, although I did not handle the situation too well and Rolyn never failed to remind me of that every day. She knew I liked you before she had even met you." Drew laughed with a shake of her head.

May glanced at Rolyn who gave a lopsided smile. She still remembers the day Drew had come home from the beach one morning smiling as though cupid had slapped him across the face rather than simply shoot him with an arrow. He had been so arrogant and nonchalant about it…Rolyn was glad that May had been the girl to do that to him.

"I don't know if it was pride or egotism that had me teasing you nonstop…but I do know that I wouldn't have it any other way. Lastly, I want to say thank you for changing most of our lives, but especially mine. I'm not sure what I would do with myself if I couldn't love you because I do. I love you June." He laughed again with a shrug.

"Aw…" Dawn cooed, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. "That is so…sweet."

"He has such a way with words." Marina agreed.

"Jeez, who knew there was something so sentimental under all that ignorance." Patou laughed lightly.

"May…" Rolyn said nudging her friend. May simply sat there, mouth hanging more open than before, eyes wide and heart pounding crazily in her ears.

He had said he loved her.

* * *

_Love is a deep thing guys and even though Drew and May haven't been together for more than some months, I think the "I love you" fit. Took me two years to tell my "Jason" I loved him (pathetic, yes I know).Now the fool never fails to remind me and everyone else that we're in love. Anyhoo, I wanted to have a more sentimental chapter so this completely fits the bill. This is also the ending point of May's party. There isn't much I can do from her party-wise. By the way, the song is by N'sync so no claim on that. Well, next chapter should be good. The gang heads back to school that next Monday to celebrate May's birthday on the actual day…and maybe I'll stir up a little trouble *wink* Anyhoo, please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	22. Present

_It's Monday and I couldn't be more sad. I'm only in second period out of eight but school will end soon enough…yes, I am currently in school; nothing better to do in study hall. Anyways, I'm getting distracted and its taking me ten minutes just to get through this first message to you guys. I actually don't have much to say considering nothing has happened and nothing much is going on in this chapter that I haven't warned you about before, but it will be a fun read, hopefully. Thanks for reading._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Two: Present_

* * *

May couldn't fight back a smile as she stared at her locker. It had been mercilessly attacked with a banner that ran along the height of it from top to bottom. It wasn't a banner you could find in a store due to the fact that Happy Birthday was written in crooked hot pink bubble letters, no doubt the work of Dawn. There was drawings of each Dragonite girl as well, they were crude, childish depictions offered by Alex's supposed artistic talents, but May found them cute.

"Happy actual Birthday,"

May jumped noticeably as Drew placed a hand on her shoulder while holding a perfect thorn-less red rose in his free hand. He smiled crookedly at the fact that she had been so easily surprised. She beamed at him before her cheeks reddened significantly. Drew had noticed she had been doing that a lot, blushing he means, since her birthday party, mainly after he had told her he loved her. She just seemed so much happier…especially after expressing she felt the same way.

"_I love you June…" _

Every time she thought about it, she would laugh. It didn't even matter that he had purposely gotten her name wrong. That was just classic May and Drew. They teased each other…well he did more of the teasing, she retaliated with mostly hallow threats although she has followed through a couple times when it comes to the idea of punching him.

"Thanks," May said before pulling away. Usually her public displays of affection with her boyfriend would be kept to a minimum because _they_ were everywhere. These fangirls were relentless but as of now, they hardly mattered. She could care less because she knew where she and Drew stood and no amount of envious maniacs were gonna change that. "I'm guessing Rolyn refused to give me a ride to school so she could do this?" She said gesturing to her locker.

Drew gave her locker a once over, offering a wry smile. "This is only the beginning. A little Chatot told me an announcement would be made by Alex and Patou plans to onslaught you with balloons." He said taking her right hand and placing the rose in it before closing her fingers around it.

"Hmm, a rose…you haven't given me one of these in a while." May said examining the flower with a sense of admiration. It was these roses that had started so much between her and Drew, despite their differences, she accepted them unknowing of what they really meant. Now they represented so much.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair, something else he hadn't done in a while. "What? My love isn't enough?" He questioned wrapping an arm around her shoulders before leading her down the hall.

"Now that you mention it…" May began lowly.

"May…" He said incredulously.

"What?" She laughed. "I'm just saying that if you have enough money, I should be endlessly showered with gifts…since you love me and all." She joked with a grin. Drew rolled his eyes but smiled despite this.

"You never cease to charm me." He sighed sarcastically. "But speaking of gifts, I have something for you." He said pausing to pull his backpack off of his left shoulder. May's brow furrowed in question, although she wasn't surprised he was suddenly offering her a gift. He, along with her fellow Untouchables had restrained on giving her any gifts that past Friday night…well Alex had said her gift was too awesome to wait.

May was surprised when her bubblegum eyed friend had offered her a pair of brass knuckles with sapphires in it. May didn't know how to respond to the gift, but smiled nervously while muttering a thank you. After an awkward silence that lasted for minutes on end, Alex had finally busted out into uncontrollable laughter before pulling a bag from her grandparent's store from nowhere claiming the brass knuckles were a gag gift.

In the bag were two boxes, one of which containing a brand new Torchic alarm clock, a symbol of their first meeting and a replacement to the one May had dismantled a week prior…that clock had survived much longer than her others. The second box held a glass figurine custom made of May and all her Pokémon. The detail on the figurine had May's mouth drop open in awe before she grabbed Alex in a hug and thanked her multiple times.

Drew pulled a medium sized black jewelry box out of his backpack and handed it off to May. The brunette perked a brow before slowly cracking open the box her eyes doubling in size at the piece of jewelry that sat on a bed of navy velvet.

It was a sparkling white gold necklace with a heart shaped locket hanging from it. The front was covered with rubies surrounding the small depiction of a rose. May choked on a gasp as she pulled the locket from the box and held it up to examine it closer. "Drew…" She breathed letting the locket rest in her palm. "It's gorgeous…"

"How did I know you'd say that?" He breathed with a smirk and a flick of his hair. May would have given him a dry look for that comment, but she was too busy taking in the beauty that was her new necklace. "Check the back…" He advised.

May glanced up at him before flipping the locket over. She laughed lightly when she read the inscription. "For my favorite month of the year…" She read out loud glancing up at him with one brow perked.

"Clever, isn't it?" He laughed. May responded by punching him lightly in the arm. "You should check the inside too." He added rubbing the spot on his arm where her fist had connected.

May was hesitant but she cracked the locket open, once again laughing but this time more openly. There was a picture on the right side and May remembered the picture clearly. Drew had leaned in to kiss her on the neck and she had jumped in surprise. At that moment Rolyn quickly took a picture capturing Drew smirking against her neck as she attempted to push his head away.

On the left side of the locket was another inscription, this one much longer. It was a quote May had become familiar with when she listened to the song Drew had written for her. It was actually a combination of two separate quotes from the two separate songs he had written for her.

"When I look into your eyes, I know that its true; God must have spent a little more time on you and I give you my word, I give you my heart; this a battle we've won and with this vow, forever has now begun…" May read quietly, her blue eyes slowly lifting to meet his green ones. "What vow?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

Drew took the locket from her hands and gently turned her around moving her hair to the side as he unlatched the necklace. "The vow that this feeling won't go away…I promise." He breathed bringing the necklace over her head before latching it behind her neck. May touched the locket gingerly as it rested on her collar and she whipped around, a bright smile on her face.

"I love you…" She said quietly wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up on her toes to press her lips to his. Drew kissed her back automatically, gently leaning her back and causing her to squeal before pulling away and laughing.

"Love you too July…" He said with a wolfish smile. May huffed before slapping him on the shoulder just as the bell rang. "Should I walk you to class?"

"Tempting offer but our classes are on opposite ends of the school spectrum," She said smartly as her arms fell from his neck. His hands, which had found their place on her hips, were reluctant to lose contact tough. "I'll see you later, alright?"

He leaned in once again crashing his lips to her in a chaste kiss that she wasn't expecting. "Count on it." He said before winking and turning to go in the opposite direction. May's cheeks burned a bright red as she watched him walk away. How she had gotten so lucky, she wasn't too sure, but she hardly cared at this point…all that mattered was that she was genuinely happy.

Turning on her heel, May practically danced to her first period class which she shared with Alex, Rolyn, Ian, Paul, Dawn. She hoped that none of them made too much of a big deal about it being her birthday. Her friends have been known to always go over the top…and make a spectacle of themselves as Patou always put it.

A bit oblivious as to where she was going, May's 'dance' was cut short when she crashed into someone knocking them both to the ground. Apparently the other person wasn't paying much attention either being as he was just talking to someone else. May fell back onto her hands, losing grip on her rose causing it to slide across the floor just as a group of boys were passing.

May could only watch as the flower got trampled on without mercy; she was pretty sure none of those boys even knew they had stepped on the rose, nor would they care if she were to mention it. May's shoulders slumped at the sight as the entire bud was flattened and one or two petals had been severed.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry!"

May watched out the corner of her eye as a boy scrambled to his feet and rushed over towards the destroyed flower. "Aw come on Dex, just leave it." May recognized that voice. Glancing up her eyes narrowed as they locked with a pair of sharp jade ones.

"Bryant…" She said lowly in recognition of the boy's presence. Bryant smirked.

"Hey May," He breathed. "How's Rolyn? She and Jason have a fallin' out yet?"

May scowled.

"I'm really sorry about that," The same voice that had apologized the first time caught May's attention and she glanced to her right to see a boy she was unfamiliar with holding onto her crushed rose and holding out a hand to her. May blinked in surprise as she took the boys hand only for him to quickly jerk her back on her feet. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I was telling off this idiot over here…" He said quickly gesturing to Bryant. "I'm really sorry…"

"Ah…it's alright." May said, a smile quickly replacing the scowl that Bryant had induced. This boy seemed so nice and genuinely sorry for making her fall and lose hold on her rose. His bright mandarin colored eyes looked so kind. "No harm done…"

"But your flower…" He said lowly holding up the rose just as another petal fell from it. His lips turned down at the corners and May forced a smile. She had to admit, she was a bit disappointed about the destruction of her birthday rose, but it was just one of many flowers, besides the rose paled in comparison to the gift of this feeling she felt for Drew.

Although this dirty blonde, fair skinned boy was so apologetic that May wouldn't be too sure that he was apologizing for just knocking her flower out of her hand. "Don't worry about it."

"Yea, she said don't worry about it. Can we get to class now?" Bryant sighed with a roll of his eyes. This new boy's orange eyes narrowed as he turned them on Bryant. May almost smiled at the fact that she wasn't the only one to glare at the jade eyed boy today.

"Please excuse my friends…unreasonable behavior." The boy sighed turning back to May, his expression softening. "He's a dick…" He added lowly.

"Oh I know." May breathed offering Bryant a sarcastic look. Bryant glared at her.

"Really…?" The boy turned to Bryant. "What did you do this time?"

"Tried hitting on my friend when she has a boyfriend." May snapped quickly. Bryant rolled his eyes a second time.

"Well let me apologize on his behalf."

"Dex, shut up." Bryant snapped.

"My name is Dexter by the way, but you can call me Dex." He said completely ignoring Bryant's remark and holding out his hand to the brunette, smiling a charming, boyish smile. May smiled in return before taking his hand and gently shaking it.

"May Maple," She said.

"Pleasure to meet you May…and pardon my curiosity but why were you holding a rose?" Dex asked releasing her hand.

"It was from my boyfriend, for my birthday." May explained with a fond smile.

Dex's smile faltered a bit. "Oh well then I really need to make it up to you for making you drop it like that."

"We're gonna be late." Bryant said dryly.

"For once, you're actually right." Dex breathed turning to Bryant. "Happy Birthday May, and sorry again." Dex said with a smile before being nudged forward by Bryant.

"Get that weird smile off your face," Bryant commanded shoving Dex slightly as they continued to their first period class. "She has a boyfriend."

"So does Rolyn…does that stop you?" Dex retorted. Bryant perked a brow before facing forward.

* * *

"Ezra…"

The Quarterback paused, perking a brow at the high pitched call of his name behind him. He turned around only for his hazel eyes to lock with a pair of sharp silver ones. Even he had to admit, those eyes were pretty intimidating; it was no wonder many people feared her, she could get you with one glance. And yet her pink lips were pulled back into the sweetest smile, drawing Ezra's attention away from the malicious look in her eyes.

"Hey Vanessa," He greeted in a bored tone. Yes, he knew exactly who she was despite the fact that this was possibly the first time the dark haired heiress had ever spoken to him in his entire life. It was impossible to not know who she was. If it wasn't for her…sketchy personality and unsightly obsession, she could have been more popular than those Dragonite girls…or at least up there with the Hayden siblings. "What's up?"

"You went to May Maple's party right?" She drawled out, cocking her head slightly to the side. Ezra's brow shot up and her smile broadened. There was no doubt Vanessa was beautiful, dangerously so, but he already had his sights set on someone so he dismissed her obvious flirtatious gestures.

"Yea…" He said simply with a nod and a small smile.

"Oh, how was it?" Vanessa asked quickly, delicately placing a hand on his arm.

Samia took in a deep breath as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. She was too tired…she had been up all night preparing her monologue for performing arts class. She wondered if Marina struggled just as much as she did. She would have to compare notes once they reached class. Rounding a corner, Samia looked up only to have her eyes widen slightly at the sight in front of her.

_Ezra…and Vanessa? _

Unconsciously holding her breath hoping she had not been seen, she whipped back around the corner just as the bell rang and pressed herself up against the wall. Her brow furrowed as she wondered what Ezra would be doing talking to Vanessa…of all people…especially after how he and her had so much fun at May's party.

Samia's cheeks flushed at the thought. She was jumping to conclusions…

"It was pretty awesome…why didn't you get invited?" Ezra asked. Vanessa inwardly smirked. It was no secret that she and May had no tolerance for one another but she chose the right person to talk to when she chose Ezra. Of course he wouldn't be aware of the distaste between the two girls. He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed as Annabelle put it.

"I was out of town." Vanessa lied with a nod. Samia had to hold in a scoff as she eavesdropped on the conversation. "Everyone said it was pretty amazing…I just wanted a detailed explanation."

"They had it at Alakazam…a lot of dancing and a lot of music," Ezra laughed. "But it got a little sappy for me when Drew and his sister performed this song Drew composed for May. He's really whipped." Ezra laughed.

Vanessa tried her best not to scowl. "Really…" She breathed crossing her arms over her chest. "He wrote her a song…how sweet." She almost hissed.

"Yea, he even said he loved her…pretty intense for our age but I'm pretty sure it's legit. They don't have that fake stuff going on between 'em at all." Ezra said with a nod.

"He said he loved her…" Vanessa repeated. "What a shame…"

Samia's eyes narrowed. Vanessa truly was pathetic. Her jealousy was bound to get her nowhere.

"Why?" Ezra questioned.

"Ezra…would you mind doing me a favor?" Vanessa asked suddenly, her sweet smile returning.

"Depends on the favor." He retorted shoving his hands into his pocket.

"May Maple isn't who she says she is and I feel like you're the only one that can actually let people know who this brunette really is." Vanessa said, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Ezra perked a brow in question.

"May doesn't seem like the type of girl to be fake."

"Well you know that and I know that, but does everyone else need to know that?" Vanessa breathed with a shake of her head. "The girl deserves what's coming to her and if you help me…spread some news around, I'll make it worth your while." Vanessa lips quirked up into a lopsided smile.

"You mean spread a rumor…"

Samia's breath hitched in her throat.

"Not in so many words…" Vanessa said. "Ezra, people will listen to you. You're our star quarterback. This school is your jurisdiction."

Ezra gave her a skeptical look. Vanessa sighed.

"Money is no object…" She said. It was no secret how filthy, stinking rich Vanessa was…probably in the top five most wealthy students at this school. "I would offer you more but I'm trying to save my assets for a certain someone." Vanessa smirked slyly and Ezra laughed a silent laugh.

"So you're willing to pay me to slander this girl's rep?" He elaborated.

"Precisely Mr. Manchester…now what do you say?" She questioned holding out a hand to him so that they could shake and follow through. "Trust me…this is the best way…if you just let me handle this…someone could get hurt." That malicious look in her eye distracted Ezra for a moment before he glanced down at her offered hand.

"Alright Vanessa…you got yourself a deal." He breathed taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. Vanessa's smirk broadened.

"You won't regret this Mr. Manchester…" She said with a nod before moving past him to head to class. "I'll give you details later…"

Ezra simply shrugged as he watched her go. Samia shook her head in disbelief. Vanessa would stop at nothing…it was pathetic and horrible. She was plotting against May, _again_ and this time Ezra was in on it. How could he be so quick to agree? Samia thought May was his friend…Shaking her head Samia moved to leave as well having heard enough but something stopped her. She felt eyes on her.

"Samia?"

_Crap!_

"H-Hey Ezra?" She stammered forcing a smile. Ezra's brow furrowed.

"What were you doing hiding around the corner?" He asked immediately.

"I wasn't hiding. I was on my hay to class." That was _sorta_ the truth.

"The bell rang a while ago." He countered.

"I-I was late…and I still am…I'll see you later." She stuttered turning to leave. She needed to tell Marina, Rolyn, Alex, _anyone_, about what she just heard.

Just when Samia thought she was in the clear Ezra took her by the wrist and pulled her back, catching her by surprise. "Why are you in such a rush…you look scared." He said lowly, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"I'm late." She said quickly, refusing to meet his eyes. Ezra sighed before jerking her back and pushing her against the wall before bringing his hands on either side of her, trapping her between his arms. Samia's breath hitched in her throat as he leaned in towards her. She swallowed nervously as her cheeks burned a bright red at the close proximity. She liked him…that was clear and it would take time for those feelings to calm down, although after what she had just heard, that would be sped up. "Ezra…"

"I don't know what you just heard, but I recommend forgetting it." He said lowly, but his tone was still firm. "Can you keep quiet for me sweetie?"

Samia bit into her bottom lip and Ezra gave a wolfish smile.

"It's best if you keep your mouth shut…" He breathed pulling away from her. Samia released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Samia's heart skipped a beat at the hidden threat.

* * *

"Birthday punches!" Alex exclaimed landing a punch in May's shoulder. The brunette cringed prior to yelping due to the pain. Alex had never hit her before…well maybe once or twice and she had been able to realize just how strong the shortest of the female Untouchables was which was why she avoided getting hit…right now there was no escaping it. "I won't punch ya all at once…I don't want ya ta bruise."

"I think a bruise is forming from that one punch!" May exclaimed rubbing her shoulder and wincing every time her hand ran over the area where a bruise was no doubt forming.

"The pains of being friends with Alex Cramer…" Dawn breathed with a wry smile.

"Birthday pinches!" Ian called pinching May in the back of the neck. May yelped once again, this time jumping in her seat. She whipped around to glare daggers at the golden eyed boy and he responded by sticking out his tongue, showing off his tongue piercing.

"Alright, let's not abuse the birthday girl." Rolyn said swatting Alex and Ian's hands away. "So I see Drew gave you the first part to you gift." She added pointing towards the locket. May unconsciously reached up to touch her heart shaped locket.

"First part?" May gasped. "You mean there's more?"

"Of course!" Dawn laughed.

"Drew is going all out here." Rolyn added with a nod.

"I have never seen a guy so whipped in my life." Ian chuckled only to be slapped upside the head by Alex. He shot her a glare and she smiled innocently.

"I had a feeling Patou would have wanted me ta do that." She said as her excuse. The golden haired Dragonite girl had Social Change with Marina and others.

"Dragonite empathy…" Rolyn muttered with an affirming nod.

"Since Drew has given May his first gift, I think I'll give her mine." Dawn said reaching for her backpack.

"Bet ya ten bucks she got her something pink." Alex laughed. Dawn lifted her gaze to shoot her friend a glare before going back into her backpack in search of May's gift. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. She pulled out a container that was filled with cookies and grinned before dropping the medium sized container on May's desk.

"There is a cookie version of all of us in there…well all of us meaning the Dragonite girls and the Flygon boys. I even did cookie versions of the two flying Pokémon." She explained. "I might have burnt cookie Alex a bit though…" She said with a sheepish smile. Alex gave her a blank look.

"Gee, thanks mate." She said flatly.

"Thanks Dawn," May breathed leaning over and wrapping her arms around the navy haired girl in a hug. Dawn grinned as she returned the hug.

"No problem…I just knew how you like to eat so I made an edible gift." She laughed. May laughed behind closed lips. She would be sure to enjoy this particular gift without sharing. Dawn's cookies were coveted.

"You girls…and Ian and Paul," The teacher, a portly man that looked like he was constantly frowning addressed the group, catching their attention and having them all sit forward in their seats. "Would you mind letting me teach? Or is your conversation more important?"

"Sorry Mr. Manson," Dawn said sweetly with a syrupy smile. Mr. Manson simply nodded before going on with his lecture. The group remained silent from there on out, minus for the small muttered exchanged between Dawn and Alex.

"May…"

May glanced up from the notes she had began to reluctantly take to look at Rolyn who had addressed her. Rolyn placed a slightly thick square present wrapped almost perfectly. May stared at the gift for a moment before looking back up at Rolyn.

"That's part one of two…I'm not gonna overwhelm you with gifts like my brother." Rolyn said lowly with a smile. May smiled in return before nodding.

"You guys are making today perfect." She said gently. Rolyn's smiled softened at those words. If anyone deserved perfection, it had to be May. It made the ebony haired Hayden wonder why anyone would want to hurt her…

* * *

_Well as promised I added in some things that will stir up some trouble. Next chapter we will see what Vanessa had come up with, Samia tries to deal with knowing this particular secret and debates on telling someone and we look more into Dex…while looking more into Bryant as well in the process. I'm actually glad that the drama is progressing rather than just being dropped randomly. I hope you all like it too and I hope you don't hate me about the overload of OCs. Each one has a purpose and each on matters in their own way. Thanks for reading and please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	23. Silence

_For the first time in ages, I'm actually going into a chapter with a general idea of what I'm doing. I mean, I can actually see what's going on in my head and I can see it forming into words…kind of. I guess I can see what is to come rather than winging it like I usually do, not that there is anything wrong with winging it; my greatest works have never been planned. I don't roll like that…well sometimes I should but that's only when it comes to academics. Hopefully you all enjoy this almost completely preplanned chapter of ML._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Three: Silence_

* * *

"Ya wanna know why I hate gym?" Alex panted as she attempted to keep up her pace as the entire gym class ran the parameter of the track that wrapped around the football field. The white haired girl looked anything but pleased, her face flushed from the strenuous activity and her lips pulled down at the corners in an unpleasant scowl.

Aden, who she had been attempting to keep up with, slowed down his pace. If he were to fall into an actual jog, rather than the quick paced walking he had to do to stay in time with Alex, he would have passed her ages ago, but he refused to do so. It was always amusing to watch Alex go through gym. She complained the most out of all of the girls even though she was the one with most of the energy and strength.

"Running is for people who want ta pass out from lack of oxygen flow." She said haughtily as she narrowed her bright pink eyes ahead, focusing mainly on Rolyn's back as the ebony haired girl remained in a steady jog with Jason along with Patou and Ian. Just ahead of the pair were Marina and Jimmy. Slightly ahead of them was May and Drew and although the brunette complained almost just as much as Alex, physical education seemed to just come to her.

All the way at the head of the class, running like they were in a marathon was Dawn and Paul. Dawn had to have been the most athletic out of all the girls which clashed with her girly attitude. The navy haired girl danced, did gymnastics, participated in softball and when she was really feeling sporty she'd try a little soccer…mainly because Paul played soccer with a passion. The two of them took gym far too seriously.

"You just have to pace yourself." Aden advised offering her his best encouraging smile. The charming look had no effect on Alex as she snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"Easy for ya ta say stretch; those long legs of yours can carry ya anywhere in a fraction of the time it takes me." Alex retorted glancing at his long legs. Aden gave a sheepish smile. She wasn't that wrong. His height did help a bit and he was on the track team so running was already a thing of his. "This class needs ta be ovah…" Alex groaned throwing her head back.

"Are you really that tired?" Aden breathed whipping around on his heel so he was jogging backwards. Alex huffed, silently cursing his coordination and ability to run and basically never feel the strain of fatigue.

"I'm about ta pass out." She emphasized her point by letting her tongue loll out of the side of her mouth and have her arms fall limply at her side as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Aden chuckled lightly before turning back around so that his back was to her before crouching down. Alex almost ran into his back as she gave him a strange look.

"Get on." He said quickly. Alex perked a brow.

"Love, I'm not too sure…"

"You're as tall as a munchkin Alex and you weigh less than a Jigglypuff," Alex laughed glancing back at her over her shoulder. "I run for fun so a little extra weight won't hurt me."

Alex laughed behind closed lips before climbing onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck just as he stood to his full height. She couldn't help but admire just how tall he really was. He glanced back at her and offered his classic boyish grin and she grinned right back.

"Giddy up then, Love." She laughed squeezing her legs tighter around his waist to get him to go. Aden rolled his eyes before adjusting her on his back and falling into an even jog.

"Aden would…" Dawn breathed as she watched Aden jog with a beaming Alex on his back. She cracked a smile as she shook her head, turning to look at Paul who had been silent for most of the run with a blank look on his face. "She could never handle gym."

"And yet she's more brawn then brain…" Paul said flatly. Dawn nodded slowly.

"If I was tired, would you do that for me?" Dawn asked suddenly causing Paul to look towards her with one brow raised in question. Dawn stared right back at him, silently urging him to answer the question.

"If it came to it…" He breathed turning away from her. "But don't compare what we have to what everyone else has. It lessens the value of the relationship." He said smartly. Dawn scoffed but smiled regardless.

"Is that your strange way of saying what we have is special?" Dawn questioned with a small smile. Paul glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before looking forward once again.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"You make me curious."

There was a pregnant pause between them for a moment as all you could hear was the chatting of other students and the song of feet slapping against the track.

"Yes…what we have is special." He finally sighed. "Odd, but significantly special." Dawn beamed.

"You wanna race?" She asked suddenly.

"Again with the questions?" He retorted.

"Not a question…more of a challenge." She elaborated. Paul looked towards her before a ghost of a smirk came to his lips.

"You're gonna lose." He informed her.

"We'll see." She retorted before the two of them exchanged a look and took off.

"Dawn looks like she's gonna hurt herself..." Rolyn breathed as her eyes trailed after the sprinting, pink loving Dragonite girl. She and Patou had pulled away from Jason and Ian not that long ago. The two boys were jogging at a slightly quicker pace up ahead, but the two girls didn't mind…well Patou's gaze darted between her friend and the golden eyed boys back. "Hey…I'm over here."

Patou snapped her turquoise eyes back on Rolyn who was staring at her with one brow quirked in question. "Yea…I guess?" Rolyn scoffed as her eyes darted towards Jason and Ian, a Drew worthy smirk slowly curving up the corners of her mouth.

"You seem distracted…" Rolyn mused lifting a hand to tuck some stray hair behind her ear. Patou nervously bit into her bottom lip. "By a certain golden eyed coordinator that takes a joy out of out-perverting my boyfriend." Rolyn laughed as Patou's cheeks began to color. "Am I hitting the nail on the head?"

"No…" Patou sighed shaking her head. "Not really…I was just looking forward."

"And the dazed, far off look you take up every time you _'just look forward'_, is that nothing?" Rolyn pressed.

"Rolyn…" Patou whined stomping her feet while slowing her jog down in the process. For the ebony haired Hayden, that wasn't all that slowed down. Time seemed to slow down as she watched Patou. Things began to change before her eyes; the surrounding area began to look like Patou's sun room, and Patou suddenly shrunk down to a four year old dressed in a sea blue sundress.

"_Rolyn!" Turquoise eyes were wide with young age and a small round face was twisted in annoyance and frustration. Her long golden hair bobbed around her head as she began to stomp around._ _"That was __**my**__ doll! __**I**__ wanted to dress her!"_

Rolyn could hear a giggle…her giggle. She blinked multiple times, shaking her head frantically as she tried to get her vision back. She didn't know what she was seeing…a possibility…a fantasy…a memory…No, that never happened. She was in gym, not Patou's penthouse. She was sixteen and so was Patou. There was no…doll.

"Rolyn…you alright?" Rolyn jumped at the feel of Patou's hand coming down on her shoulder. She turned towards Patou; her deep brown eyes a little wide. Patou's brow crunched together as she paused along with Rolyn. "You looked a little out of it…"

"I'm okay…" She breathed forcing a smile. Patou gave her a questioning look. "Just some…déjà vu…?"

Ian took a chance and glanced over his shoulder to find Rolyn and Patou much further back; the Hayden girl was smiling and nodding and Patou was just removing her hand from the other girl's shoulder. Ian perked a brow in question but the look left as quick as it came once he saw the golden haired girl smile. There was just something about that smile that made him feel like a school boy with a crush.

"Hey Jason…" Ian began lowly as he turned to face forward. Jason turned his green eyes on Ian for a second before facing forward once again.

"What's up?" Jason breathed.

"Weird question but…What's the story behind you and Hayden…the girl one." He specified when Jason perked a brow at him. Jason unconsciously smiled at the mention of Rolyn. This didn't go unnoticed by Ian who gave a lopsided smile. "Looks like Drew isn't the only one whipped around here."

Jason rolled his eyes and decided to ignore that last comment. "I've known Drew since we were born and then Mrs. Hayden adopted Rolyn and things changed. I guess you could say I had one of those boyish crushes on her but she was really shy back then having no friends but Drew so she barely spoke to me."

"For some reason, I really can't picture Rolyn shy…" Ian muttered. Jason laughed lightly.

"She still is…especially around me." His smile broadened before he continued. "I was pretty sure I liked her when I turned ten and she was nine…and then Dawn told me she liked me."

"So what the hell happened? I mean you liked her and you knew she liked you."

"I was ten man, I panicked." Jason retorted quickly. "I didn't handle the situation correctly up until a few months ago at her birthday party."

"And what happened then?" Ian pressed.

"I apologized for the way I acted and admitted my feelings for her. What else?" Jason laughed sarcastically with a shrug. Ian scrutinized him for a moment.

"You just…told her?"

"I kind of had to." Jason laughed once again. "I really wanted to be with her." He confessed with a shake of his head before looking towards Ian. "Why are asking about all of this?"

"You're not the only one I asked," Ian admitted. "I went to Aden, Jimmy, Paul and Drew…"

"Dude you're creeping me out." Jason said flatly.

"I'm just comparing situations because all of you seemingly just fell into these relationships due to something happening and I honestly don't understand how…" Ian explained sounding exasperated.

"Do I detect jealousy in your tone?" Jason smirked. Ian snorted. "Is it that you have your sights set on someone and you of all people don't know how to handle it?" He asked again. Ian paused, his eyes narrowing in speculation.

"How'd you know?"

"Story of my life, man…" Jason sighed. "You don't need something to happen. If you like Patou that much, just tell her and you'll get back whatever you get back."

"I never said that this had to do with Pat…" He retorted quickly. Jason's smirk returned as he shook his head at the golden eyed boy next to him.

"You never said it didn't." He retorted. "You're pretty obvious dude. When you only focus on one girl and disregard any other, its blatant that you want her. It doesn't matter how naïve things get in your perspective or hers…it's hard to like someone and mean it."

"What do you mean hard?"

"I mean when you really like someone it's kind of hard to keep yourself together and it's even harder to admit to those feelings." Jason explained just as the gym teacher blew their whistle signaling the end of class and that they would be heading back to the building to go down to the locker rooms.

"You sound like a girl." Ian muttered as they stopped running and fell into a walk.

"I'm the one with the girlfriend; either you take my advice and tell her or whatever…" Jason said just as Rolyn came up behind him and lifted her foot to connect with his butt in a swift kick. Jason whipped around and glared at her and she smiled in return. Ian watched as the ebony haired Hayden ran towards the building giggling as Jason ran after her.

"Come on Ian," Patou laughed as she shoved his shoulder and ran after the couple. Ian watched her for a moment before a small smile came to his lips. As he began to run after her he couldn't help but think to himself that maybe he would tell her.

* * *

"Rolyn said there were…parts to my gift." May said carefully as she and Drew walked from gym together to head to lunch. She held in her left hand a trio of birthday balloons offered to her from Patou, just as Drew had warned her about and with her right hand, she fiddled with the locket around her neck.

"Of course," Drew breathed with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "I don't know if this wasn't already mentioned but I do tend to go above and beyond, especially when it comes to keeping you happy." He said as his lips quirked up into a smirk as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

May scoffed. "If you want to keep me happy you'll lose the arrogance." She said, lifting her nose haughtily. It was Drew's turn to scoff as he gave her a brief look before rolling his eyes.

"Oh please; you know you like a man who knows what he's doing and shows pride in it." He retorted smartly as his smirk broadened. May's mouth gaped open slightly as she felt her cheeks burn having found the underlying meaning to his words. "And look whose mind is in the gutter." He muttered having noticed her blush.

"That was an innuendo and you know it!" She exclaimed, ceasing fiddling with her locket to slap Drew harshly on the arm. Drew chuckled lightly as she pursed her lips, eyes narrowed and brow creased. Even so angry she looked amazing.

"May! Darlin'!"

The couple paused and both turned around, neither of them smiling when they realized who had called out to them. Annabelle smiled widely from cheek to cheek, obviously forcing it out. The southern belle obviously didn't enjoy May, not as much as Vanessa mainly because most of her distaste was directed at Rolyn, but May certainly was not on her top ten list of most liked people, nor was she on May's which brought up the question; why was she calling out to the brunette?

"Annabelle," May said simply as Drew's arm dropped from her shoulder and he shoved his hands into his pockets, narrowing his eyes and giving the cat eyed fan girl a once over, just to intimidate her. Annabelle glanced at him, offered her sweetest smile and turned back to May.

"Aw, May, sugah, happy birthday!" Annabelle gushed before lunging at the brunette and wrapping her arms around her neck in a tight hug while rocking them back and forth. May's eyes widened and she looked to Drew who simply shrugged, just as confused behind the hazel eyed girl's behavior as she was. "Vanessa sends birthday wishes as well."

"Why?" May couldn't help but ask. Annabelle still didn't pull away and her extensive hug hid the malicious smirk that pulled at her lips.

"Why not? Ya'll just turned sixteen; that's a high point and not even a little past issues gonna mess with that." The accented girl giggled pulling away and purposely letting her hand trail down May's neck, catching on the chain of her locket. With only a slight move of her hand, the chain popped and Annabelle jumped back as the piece of jewelry fell to the floor. "Oh mah…" She gasped.

May's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at her now broken necklace that sat on the floor. Annabelle had to fight back a smirk as she cupped her hands over her mouth, feigning shock and regret. Drew's eyes narrowed into a full on glare that was locked on Annabelle who looked towards him, smiling with her eyes before taking another step back.

"Sugah, Ah am so sorry! Mah hand got caught, Ah swear!" It almost sounded like Annabelle was holding back laughter. The despondency was apparent on May's face as she silently handed Drew her balloons before crouching down to retrieve her necklace.

"I recommend getting out of here." Drew said firmly as he looked towards Annabelle.

"It was an accident Drew, Ah swear." She pressed, although the look of her eyes did her words no justice. She would have continued, had not Drew's glare get so intense that she was pretty sure that if she stuck around any longer, he would actually physically hurt her. The chocolate haired girl quickly spun on her heel and began to head in the direction from which she came.

"I have no time to deal with you crap, but I'm sure Rolyn won't hesitate at the opportunity of kicking your ass." Drew called after her. Annabelle glanced at him over her shoulder, her eyes slightly wide. Even if Rolyn wasn't the one to handle her, there was always that Cramer girl; she had reason to be afraid. Oh, Vanessa so owed her.

Drew sighed before turning his attention on May who was still crouched down on the floor, examining the damage done to her locket. She obviously couldn't wear it anymore with a broken chain, but luckily there was no damage done to the actual locket itself. It was frustrating though…having to deal with this minor yet constant torture.

"What's wrong May?"

May looked up, smiling slightly at the concerned look in a familiar pair of bright orange eyes. Drew's brow furrowed at the appearance of this new boy. Questions suddenly began to pop up like how did he know May and how did she obviously know him as well and why didn't he know who this boy was and why was he carrying a bouquet of red roses?

"Dex…" May said, quickly standing to her full height, cradling her locket in one hand while brushing her hair out of her face with her free hand. "It's nothing…just some bullying." She admitted with a sigh as she glanced down at her locket sadly.

Dex followed her gaze and cocked his head to the side before reaching forward and taking the locket from May's hands before examining it, just as she had. Drew's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest while still keeping a grip on May's balloons.

"Someone broke your necklace…" He deducted. "That's just stupid May...I can get this fixed for you." He said meeting the brunette's blue eyes while offering his sweetest smile. May's expression lit up.

"Really?" She breathed. "Oh, but I don't want you to go out of your way…" She added quickly.

"My mom owns a jewelry store. Getting this fixed will literally take two seconds and I can get it back to you by tomorrow." He said with a shake of his head. "Besides…I already went out of my way when I had these made for you." He said holding out the bouquet of roses towards her. May attempted to stifle her gasp as she hesitantly took the flowers.

"You had them…made?" She questioned.

"I have a Roserade." Dex explained with a shrug. May laughed lightly and Drew rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed that some random guy had just handed his girlfriend a bouquet of roses when he had offered her one this morning…one he hadn't seen since then.

"May, what happened to the rose I gave you?" Drew asked slowly, turning his narrowed eyes on his brunette.

"Oh, you must be the boyfriend," Dex laughed. Drew turned towards him slowly. He didn't remember addressing him at all. "Yea, about that rose…May and I had a slight collision this morning. She lost grip on the rose and it got trampled. I brought the bouquet to make up for it since it's her special day and all…doesn't she deserve the best?"

"Of course." Drew said dryly.

"Dex, you didn't have to." May said looking up from admiring her flowers.

"Oh, yes I did." Dex said with a nod. "I'm not as big of a jerk like Bryant." He added with a snort.

"You know Bryant?" Drew asked spitting out the boy's name like a bad taste in his mouth.

"Childhood friend…" Dex admitted. Drew couldn't help but think that this dirty blonde had just given him another reason not to like him. "Don't worry, I'm nothing like him. I have morals." He added with a chuckle. Drew simply nodded.

"Yea, I have to agree on that one." May laughed lightly as she cradled her roses.

"Well May, I'll get this necklace back to you as soon as possible and in perfect condition, alright?" He said, holding the necklace up before dropping it into his other had and closing his fingers around it. "And it was nice meeting you…" Dex hesitated as he turned towards Drew.

"Drew Hayden," He basically snapped. May shot him a fleeting look and Dex offered a nervous smile. Drew had to resist the need to glare. He knew this guy knew exactly who he was. Drew wasn't trying to be conceited but it was nearly impossible not to know who he was. He was the Prince of the entire city for heaven's sakes.

"I promise to remember that next time." Dex said with a single nod.

"You do that." Drew retorted dryly. May shot him an incredulous look.

"Alright, well I'll see you later," Dex said back pedaling away from the couple May beamed and waved at the orange eyed boy. Dex grinned right back, his expression visibly brightening when he turned all his attention on May. "Later May."

"Bye – oh, and thanks for the flowers!" May called after him. Dex nodded before spinning around to face forward and head down the hall towards the lunch room. May sighed as she glanced down at her roses before turning to Drew. Her smile slowly faded when she noticed the annoyed look on her boyfriend's face. "You alright?" She asked poking him in the shoulder.

"Fine." Drew said simply, not even bothering to look at her as he began to walk towards the lunch room. May's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment before she quickly followed him.

"Okay then…" She breathed, slightly unconvinced, but she smiled despite this. "How about that second part to my gift?" She asked nudging his shoulder.

"Later." May pouted. "The bouquet should hold you over until then…" He added bitterly under his breath.

"What was that?" May asked.

"Nothing…" Drew sighed.

* * *

"Alright girls, stretch it out and then we'll get started." Dawn said lifting her arms over her head in her own stretch. It was after school and that meant after school activities for those who had them at least. Marina went on her way to her Social and Visual Arts Academy which was a branch of the school, Aden went along his way to track, Jason along with Ian, were at volleyball and Jimmy attended football across the field from Dawn's cheerleading practice.

Dawn's cheerleading was her favorite but almost too unnecessary extracurricular. With a combination of gymnastic and dancing skills along with her never ending bubbly excitement, she was perfect for a spot on the squad…so perfect she was the first Freshman to be cheerleading captain in heaven's knows how long.

Dawn smiled to herself, glad to be done with school for the day and out of her uniform. She preferred her school t-shirt and shorts any day…even if it was getting colder outside with the oncoming winter solstice and it wasn't the most practical of clothing. Spreading her feet shoulder length apart, Dawn bent at the waist, her fellow cheerleaders doing the same while chatting amongst themselves. Dawn never really talked that much…most of these girls weren't her close friends and most of them were intimidated by her status.

Sometimes being an Untouchable was a dreary existence.

One pair of girls that were hardly fazed by Dawn was Vanessa and Annabelle. The duo tried everything in their power to make things difficult for Dawn since they were also on the squad. The navy haired girl brushed it off though knowing there was nothing those fangirls could do to pull her down. They were pathetic…living a sadder existence than she. They were jealous…Dawn knew that so she didn't give them he time of day.

"Yea, I was surprised too…" One girl whispered. Dawn couldn't help but overhear.

"I wasn't too surprised…" Another responded. "It's Drew after all…"

"But why would he need the money? He's stinkin' rich." Another inserted. Dawn's brow furrowed as she kept her back to these girls.

"She probably offered him more than just money." The first girl giggled. Snickers were added to her giggle.

"Who told you all of this?" The third girl questioned, probably talking to the first girl, she seemed like the one with all the information.

"Miranda heard it from Ezra."

"The cute guy from the football team?"

"Yup…"

Dawn paid no more mind to voices, just the words…

"May would be so desperate, but its kinda sad that her life sucked so much in her old town that she had to move here and buy a new one."

"I always thought she was nice."

"Yea but the way she just took to the Untouchables…that's just weird."

"Yea they don't associate with anyone…I'm surprised they even started eating lunch together. You only see them working together over the summer."

"They're two faced, just like May. She fit right in."

Dawn's heart dropped at those words. Did they not understand she was an Untouchable and she was close by? Dawn wasn't two faced…she didn't want to be…she hoped she wasn't…

"I guess it could be true. I mean why would Drew go out with her without him getting something out of it. I mean she's cool and all, but May is pretty ordinary…"

No. it's not true. May and drew were together because they wanted to be. May moved here due to an amazing opportunity not because her life was pathetic in Petalburg. They weren't two faced…they weren't ordinary…

"How sad…"

"Alright!" Dawn called out, her brow crunching together as she whipped around. Her fellow cheerleaders jumped at her yell and were slightly surprised to see her normal serene and sweet expression was taken over by that of anger and annoyance as her cerulean eyes glared at everything and nothing. "Ten laps around the field! Gotta stay in shape…"

The girls groaned before one by one trickling into a job.

"Run!" Dawn basically screamed. The jogging turned into a full out run leaving Dawn to stand there alone. Her angered expression cracked and her eyes casted downwards as her hurt finally reached her face.

Not that far away…two buildings over, there was someone wearing a similar pained expression. Samia remained slumped in her seat as Marina called out instructions about the next performance exercise they would be participating in. She couldn't even look the blue haired girl in the eye. She lied about feeling sick. Marina believed her and let her sit out.

She was too late.

She debated in her mind whether or not she should tell someone about Vanessa and Ezra's conversation and she was too late. Fear got the better of her…or maybe it was partly fear. She could have possibly just wanted to stay on Ezra's good side…he had asked her to keep quite after all and he would certainly like her less if she were to snitch.

No, that was selfish…but slightly true.

Samia groaned. She had heard so many people talking. The rumor was spreading like wild fire. It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

_Never have I put so much drama into one chapter. I mean it wasn't a lot but usually I'm all about the humor so this is the most I have ever done in one chapter and it's actually good! Goodness, it's not a hot mess for once or random! It's building! If it has not been made clear, I am incredibly proud of myself but I'm not getting a big head here. I still got some major steps to take and don't worry all you laugh lovers, the funny will return. Thanks for reading and please review._

_~Rolyn~ _


	24. Rumor

_Let me not put off updating no longer. I have been pulling ideas together for the past couple of days trying to think what will fit and what will make absolutely no sense. I have set up the drama now we will look at the effects and the aftermath will probably go into Thanksgiving for our lovely bunch of characters. Things will definitely be changing for the Untouchables from this point on. Hopefully I don't disappoint and live up to expectations from her on out. Enjoy this next chapter and thanks for reading_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Four: Rumor_

* * *

"Ms. LeNoir," A butler Dawn was familiar with greeted her at the door prior to her ringing the doorbell of the Hayden home. Pulling herself together, the navy haired girl forced her best smile despite the melancholy that swirled in her mind due to her purpose of visiting her friend this evening. When her mother had picked her up from cheerleading practice she had requested that she be dropped off at Rolyn's house and after a moment of pleading and a convincing frown that was in fact real, Joanne complied. "I presume you are here to visit Ms. Hayden…"

Dawn gave an awkward, almost sheepish laugh while nodding and tugging on her t-shirt. "Uh, yea…i-is she home?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady and yet it still wavered. Taking in a deep breath, Dawn attempted to calm down her nerves. This wasn't as big as she was making it…well, of course it was bad but they could handle it. They were Dragonite Girls…

But why did she have this really bad feeling that nothing good was coming their way…?

"Ms. Hayden is in her room completing her homework; shall I alert her that you're here?" The butler asked with a kind smile. Dawn shook her head, smiling politely in return. She knew how to maintain herself when necessary but right now it was a definite challenge.

"That won't be necessary," Dawn said quickly. "Can I just go up and talk to her?" She asked knowing very well that she would not be denied the right to visit her friend. She was always welcome in the Hayden home although she did not visit it as often as she found herself visiting Alex's shop.

"Certainly," The butler said with a nod as he opened the door more and moved out of the way so Dawn could pass. The young Untouchable muttered a thank you before rushing through the threshold and quick walking towards the main staircase.

She was like a woman on a mission. She had to go to Rolyn. The girl was the head of the operation as Alex once put it. Dawn had thought about going to her bubblegum eyed companion first but quickly dismissed the idea knowing just how brash and impulsive Alex could be. She had thought about going to Marina but the blue haired beauty was a bit too rational, constantly looking at things from every stand point. Then there was Patou who Dawn trusted but she didn't think she should go to the newest member to their gang.

It was down to May and Rolyn and the decision had been easy. Dawn didn't want to hurt May…it was the girls birthday today for heaven's sakes. She was currently spending it with her family and enjoying her day so who was Dawn to ruin it with nonsense that a bunch of airheads were gossiping. Rolyn would ultimately know what to do…she knew how to handle things and that was why she was the head just as Drew was. It was almost like they were trained for this…

Before Dawn could realize it, she found herself knocking on the Princess' door. She could hear music faintly playing from the other side and after a moment the music stopped and Dawn could hear some shuffling. "Come in," Rolyn's muffled call was all Dawn needed.

As soon as Dawn pushed through the doors her expression fell, her eyes were desperate and hurt and her lips were pulled out of their classic and usual smile into one of the most heart wrenching frowns Rolyn had ever seen. Rolyn had been sitting against the headboard of her bed, sketching designs that suddenly came to her in the middle of her English homework. As soon as she laid eyes on Dawn, she was slightly surprised by the young girl's sudden appearance but the surprise was quickly exchanged for concern when she noticed the distressed look on her friends face.

"Hey Dawn…" Rolyn said carefully, placing her sketchbook to her side and scooting towards the side of her bed. Dawn slowly approached her and took a seat on the side of the bed, her shoulders hunched and a sigh escaping her mouth. "You alright?"

"No." Dawn responded truthfully with a shake of her head. Rolyn's brow creased as she glanced at the cerulean eyed girl that sat next to her. So many things ran through her mind; different possible causes to Dawn's shift in feelings.

"Does it have to do with Paul?" Rolyn asked slowly. Dawn shook her head. Well, that blew most of the causes out the window.

"It has nothing to do with him, but it has everything to do with us…mainly May." Dawn said shakily as she lifted her gaze to meet Rolyn's. The ebony haired Hayden couldn't help but take note of the slight fear that shone in Dawn's glazed over eyes. She was suddenly reminded of how naïve and innocent the girl really was.

"What's wrong with May?" Rolyn ask quickly. May couldn't have possibly done something wrong. She wasn't saying that May was perfection because the brunette certainly had her flaws, but May never had wrong intentions and even if she did, it was all in good fun.

"At cheerleading practice I overheard some girls gossiping…about May…" Dawn began pulling her gaze to the floor. She focused on the green carpet instead of avoiding the looks Rolyn would be sure to give her. "Now I know that paying attention to anything these girls say is…stupid, but some of the things Rolyn…"

"What did they say?" Rolyn suddenly sounded so serious that it scared Dawn. Her tone was low and firm; it was a tone only Hayden's used. Drew barely did so, usually depending upon nonchalance but Jennifer had her fair share of moments.

"They were talking about why May moved here; talking about how her life sucked so much in Petalburg that she moved here and bought her relationship with Drew…but not with just money…" Dawn said choosing her words carefully while clenching her eyes shut. She didn't want to see Rolyn blow up. The ebony haired Hayden was very protective of May.

"Why would they…" Rolyn's exasperated tone trailed off and Dawn could feel the bed shift slightly as Rolyn stood to her feet. Dawn cracked her eyes open and looked up, her expression looking guilty even though she hadn't done anything. Rolyn was pissed; her lips were pressed together and her narrowed eyes were alight with unspoken frustrations and annoyance while her arms were crossed tightly over her chest. "I'm getting sick and tired of these idiots attacking her…what has May ever done to them?"

"Well May wasn't the only one getting attacked." Dawn shot out quickly, her voice shaking and her eyes suddenly being glazed over with unshed tears. "They hate us Rolyn…all of us. We're just two faced Untouchables to them…"

"Dawn…" Rolyn said, her entire being calming down as her anger was replaced with sudden sympathy. Dawn shook her head as she thrust her head into her hands.

"They think we're conceited…they think we're spoiled and ungrateful…all during practice it was constant! All the talking and all the slander coming to our names…" Dawn whimpered shaking her head.

"Dawn, it doesn't matter," Rolyn attempted to laugh off the situation but it did nothing. "We've dealt with this before…we know how some people feel but what matters is how you see yourself."

"Words hurt Rolyn." Dawn said firmly lifting her head to glare at her friend. She sniffled as she wiped at her tear stained cheeks and shook her head for the umpteenth time. "They hurt like hell…it's not easy to cope with people associating so much negative to your name, especially if it isn't true. What's gonna happen when May finally gets a hold of this?"

Rolyn remained silent. She hadn't a clue how May would take this but she knew exactly how Marina, Alex and Patou would react. Marina would no doubt be upset but she was excellent at keeping herself closed if need be and she had mastered the art of ignoring. Alex and Patou were almost one in the same with the only difference of Alex being more out there and less thoughtful. They'd express anger without hesitation but that left the question…

How would May react?

* * *

Something was different.

Those who would normally greet her in the morning as she entered school gave her nothing but stares. People leaned over towards others and spoke in hushed tones while still keeping their eyes locked on her. She tried to ignore it but it was a strange feeling having all these people eyeing her, some of them offering the dirtiest of looks. Maybe she had forgotten something about today…Maybe something was off about Tuesdays that had people acting strangely.

Sighing May paused in front of her locker and adjusted her backpack on her shoulder as she began to put in her combination.

"What a desperate loser…"

May's brow furrowed as she finally managed to open her locker and retrieved the books she would need for her first few classes.

"Ew, pathetic…"

This time May glanced over her shoulder knowing very well that she wouldn't know who had spoken but it almost sounded like the comment was directed towards her. She decided to ignore it and shut her locker.

What happened next, May never expected. Her body was jerked into her locker by another force causing the brunette to lose her footing and slip to the floor with little to no grace. Her eyes widened as laughter rung out down the entire hall. Her blue eyes looked up only to find Vanessa just moving away from her, letting out her own laughter. She just wanted to shove the brunette into her locker; it was a bonus that she was so much of a klutz that she would fall over completely.

May expected the cruelty from Vanessa…it just came with the vindictive fangirls agenda, but May didn't expect the adulation the girl would receive. She didn't expect all this laughter and she didn't expect people to point and talk about how pathetic she was. Had the entirety of the school changed overnight?

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Vanessa finally spoke, moving back over towards the brunette who still sat on the floor. "Honestly, I hadn't a clue how a couple of hurtful words could turn into an entire revolution." She continued as she gave a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"What are you talking about?" May snapped trying her best to seem intimidating, but from her current position, it was almost impossible.

"Oh, I thought the rumor would have gotten to you by now…" Vanessa gasped, bringing a hand to cover her mouth in mock shock. "Really May? Moving thirteen hours away from home because you were a complete loser in that hick town of yours? How sad…" Vanessa shook her head. "And if that wasn't enough you have to buy the affection of a guy who wouldn't pay you the time of day otherwise."

"You're crazy!" May exclaimed, her voice cracking. "Why would you spread that crap about me?" She snapped. She knew Vanessa had her less than normal moments but to think that the girl went out of her way to think up a completely nonsensical story like that was…troubling. It made May question Vanessa's sanity and morality.

"I'm not the one talking…Everyone is." Vanessa said with a shrug as she crouched down. May shot her the most intense glare that if looks could kill, Vanessa would have been dead months ago. "You have no more power May; no one is on your side and no one is afraid of you or your Untouchables anymore. They all know just how fake all of you are so…" Vanessa trailed off speaking in a hushed tone so only May could hear her.

"You're out of your mind." May snapped.

"I'm in charge now is what I am." Vanessa shot back. "Say goodbye to all your credibility Maple because the reign of the Dragonite girls has officially come to an end."

"We didn't reign over anyone. You didn't have to make my friends suffer." May said lowly. Initially, Vanessa had no intentions of taking down the rest of May's friends along with the brunette, but when people began to question all the Dragonite girls, Vanessa encourage it, offering as much slander to the Dragonite name as she could. This saved her a lot of time and made what she thought difficult to be quite easy.

Everyone secretly held some form of distaste for the elite group of girls, whether it was due to envy, spite or simple disagreement…it only took a few words to have people submerge into the viciousness. The numbers increased…even those who held respect for the name Dragonite now shook their heads. And it was all done in a day. Vanessa internally squealed with glee. People were so easy to manipulate.

"Nobody ever liked your friends anyways…" Vanessa sighed, her hate finally showing on her face. "I warned you and you didn't head my warnings…now pay the price."

"You're sick." May spat, narrowing her eyes. A knot formed in her throat but she swallowed it back. She refused to let her emotions get the better of her. She refused to give Vanessa the satisfaction of seeing her undoing. She was better than that even though she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

It was just yesterday that people had smiled at her, wished her a happy birthday and greeted her with kindness that she was more than glad to return. She couldn't help but think to herself how she wasn't the two faced one, her friends weren't the two faced ones…it was all these people who smiled one minute then gave looks of disgust the next. It made her feelings towards school and this…system she lived in seem all the more distasteful.

"It's not true," May snapped turning her eyes away from Vanessa and towards spectators. "You all know its not true!" She called out shaking her head. There was no indication of anyone believing her or suddenly realizing they had been horribly wrong. They just looked at her. They weren't going to change their minds. They went with the majority and currently the majority wasn't on May's side.

"It's not true, it's not true…" Vanessa mimicked in a high pitched tone. Some even snickered at her horrible imitation. "Face it May; you lost and that is it. Don't blame other people for just how pathetic you are. You're _fake_," May cringed at the harsh way Vanessa said fake. "All you Dragonite girls are fake and we're not sitting under your thumb anymore."

"We don't want anyone to." May said in defense for her friends. They honestly didn't want to hold anybody under their power. They had earned it and gained their titles fairly. They were blessed with amazing lives and talents that the used to their full potential; you could not penalize them for that…for being themselves.

"Oh please," Vanessa muttered under her breath.

"You know that you're just jealous…your jealous of Dawn's sweetness, you're jealous of Alex's strength, you're jealous of Patou's integrity, you're jealous of Marina's beauty, you're jealous of Rolyn's placement and you're jealous of me." May listed off, her hands clenching into fists as her angry got the better of her.

Vanessa scoffed. "Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Because I have Drew and he will never want you, especially now." May chided. The brunette could tell that this hit Vanessa in the wrong way. Her silver eyes narrowed into the harshest glare that May easily matched.

"We'll see about that…"

"No we won't. You can slander me all you want but that will only make Drew hate you more."

Vanessa stared at May for a moment; the tension was so thick in the air it was palpable. May wished that she felt more triumphant about telling Vanessa off but the fact of the matter was, people still gave her looks. She was still alone in this with none of her friends at her side.

"May?"

May pulled away from her glaring contest to look up into a pair of familiar orange eyes. She blinked; almost slightly surprised that for once, someone wasn't giving her a dirty look. The brunette cracked a smile when she saw the concern shining in Dex's eyes that she had become accustomed to. It seemed like every time she saw the boy he was giving her this look…

"What's going on?" He asked turning his gaze on Vanessa. The silver eyed girl simply rushed off the look and rolled her eyes as people began to disperse just as the bell for first period rang. Dex shot Vanessa a fleeting glare before crouching down at May's side. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

May's mind went blank for a moment as she stared at him before she finally realized she was staring and nodded numbly. Someone actually was on her side…

"Why are talking to me?" May asked lowly, her eyes darting to the floor.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dex laughed with a shrug.

May hesitated. "Didn't you hear what everyone is talking about?" She asked carefully, forcing her eyes to meet his. Dex stared at her for a moment before standing to his full height and raking a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Of course I did," He said simply before offering a hand to the brunette. "But I'm not the type to buy into rumors…plus, I know you…well I've known you for all of one day but that was enough time for me to realize what a genuine person you are and hopefully I will get more opportunities to explore that." He said offering a sweet smile.

May swallowed back the lump in her throat and took his hand, grateful that she still had a friend who would be there for her. She suddenly felt thankful for bumping into him yesterday. Dex hoisted her to her feet and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck catching him by surprise and causing his cheeks to flush.

"Thanks Dex…"

Dex didn't respond at first. Instead he locked eyes with a pair of green ones that were undoubtedly glaring. Dex's expression was completely blank as Drew crossed his arms over his chest, silently questioning him. After a moment of staring the other down, Dex finally returned the hug, much to Drew's chagrin and smiled.

"No problem May…" He sighed as his smile turned into a smirk. Drew seethed.

* * *

"Hey Princess, where is your tiara?"

Rolyn bit into her bottom lip as a few guys snickered at the comment. She stared into her locker and clenched her eyes shut. This had been happening all day and normally she would snap back; she was known for her witty retorts but right now she couldn't help but think what the point was anymore. It wasn't going to stop…it made her wonder just why they were tormenting her. Did these people actually want to make her feel bad all because they were _allowed_ to now?

"Whatcha got going on Princess," Another boy laughed just as Rolyn felt a hand flick up the back of her skirt. Rolyn gasped as there was more laughter, this time it was more open. Rolyn whipped around and glared at the group of five boys from the football team she didn't bother to recognize that were basically harassing her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She snapped slamming her locker shut.

"I'd watch the language if I were you." One boy said, she presumed by the smirk on his face that he was the one that flipped up her uniform skirt. Her entire face flushed red in both embarrassment and anger. "What's with the face? Don't like being in charge anymore, conceited brat."

Rolyn's lip trembled. She quickly shook her head; she wasn't going to let them get the better of her. She promised Dawn they could handle it…and they would. Not everybody could have hated her and her friends…there had to be some more people…more people like Patou.

"Back off!"

Rolyn's head quickly whipped to the side just in time to find Patou glaring at the group of boys with Ian and Jason behind her. Relief washed over her as the golden haired girl basically stomped in front of her, with her turquoise eyes narrowed into a glare that could intimidate the most brave of men.

"I dare you to try anything again." Jason commented in a tone that was so calm it was creepy as he slowly took his place at Rolyn's side. "Did they hurt you?" He asked gently. Rolyn simply shook her head as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her.

"Well?" Patou snapped perking a brow as she stared at the five boys. "Get moving!" She commanded pointing down the hall. They all went on their way, trying not to rush and look scared of a feeble blonde.

"When Dawn came to me…I didn't expect this." Rolyn breathed. "I-I mean I know some people don't like us…but it was never like this." She added, her words muffled by Jason's neck and she hid her face there.

"They're only going after us girls…I mean some of the guys are getting ripped on but only by a select few other guys. Guys _and_ girls are going after Dragonite." Patou said lowly. Ian crossed her arms over his chest. He never signed up for this, but it gave him a reason and it made Patou happy…he was there for her and his new friends.

"Oh Deoxys, May has been broken since this morning," Rolyn whimpered shaking her head. "She won't talk to me or anybody else for that matter. Dawn is just heartbroken…Alex got sent to her mother's office for starting a fight and Marina has never been so withdrawn."

"It'll be okay…" Jason reassured cupping her cheek in his hand, letting his thumb gently rub there. It was then he felt one hot tear on his fingers. His heart clenched at the sight as he watched Rolyn screw her eyes shut tightly while her tears freely ran.

Jason had only seen Rolyn cry once before and they were tears of happiness so seeing this…seeing her absolutely shattered, broke his heart. When he was around her, he was only happy when she was happy. She was the world to him and he loved her enough that it scared him and he didn't know how to vocalize it without it sounding like a joke.

"It's not." Rolyn said firmly and she snapped her eyes back open quickly swiping at her tears as she glared at nothing. "Vanessa has gone too far and there is no way we're gonna get back from this…"

"Does it matter if we do?"

Rolyn was surprised by Patou's sudden words.

"I-I mean we're still friends…all of us…right?" The golden haired girl continued with a shrug and a small smile. "The rumors and the taunting and all the harassment can destroy your status, your reputation and your popularity but it can't destroy the one thing that matters most…and that's our friendship."

"Patou…" Rolyn began but Patou put up a hand to stop her.

"May still has Drew, you still have Jason," She said with a wave of her hand. "We all still have each other and that's the only thing that matters. I didn't decide to become a Dragonite girl because you guys were popular and everyone respected you, I became your friend before anything else because that is all that matters and I know the real story."

"It's not gonna be easy…" Ian inserted. "Dealing with all the crap, I mean, but it's worth it when you think about the genuine happiness you have in comparison to everyone else's bitterness." He finished with a sort of lopsided smile.

"I know…it's just hard." Rolyn muttered

"That's what she said." Jason coughed. Rolyn shot him a glare but smiled in spite of this as she punched her boyfriend in the arm.

"That was unnecessary." She snapped.

"But," He basically sang as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She perked a brow. "It certainly got you to smile." He pointed out lifting a hand to rub his thumb against her lips. This caused her smile to turn into a full on grin. She got on her toes and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss that he gladly returned.

"See?" Patou laughed. "All is right with the world…as long as we have each other."

"_As long as we have each other…everything will be alright in the world, okay Rolyn?"_

Rolyn's eyes widened as she jerked away from Jason suddenly. Her mouth gaped open in shock and Jason gave her a strange look. Her deep brown eyes turned towards Patou and her eyes widened in what had to have been realization. Ian glanced between Rolyn and Patou before perking a brow and Patou's brow furrowed.

"What?" She finally asked wondering why Rolyn was staring at her like that.

"I-I know you…" She stammered. Patou's expression contorted with confusion.

* * *

_I'm going to leave you with that cliffhanger. Goodness, I haven't done one of those in a while. Usually when I stop there is some finality to the chapter but this leaves something to be desired. Next chapter we watch as the girls come together realizing the power of friendship, Drew and May have a little spat over Dex and Rolyn finally figures out just who Patou is to her…Oh, and before I forget, I just started another story with your favorite characters and it's an AU so look forward to that. Thanks for reading and please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	25. Casualty

_The positive response I've been getting from the last few chapters has really been encouraging me to keep it up. Drama is ridiculous and now that I have set up a shift in the story due to the drama there will be some things revealed, some things changed and some references to Misinterpreted Love. I don't want to disappoint anyone when it comes to this story. I've been doing well so far (surprise there). Well I'm working through sickness here…stayed home from school…again (no surprise there…)_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Five: Casualty_

* * *

Samia took in a deep breath as she glanced down the hall knowing very well that in doing so, her mind would surely think up second thoughts about her decision. Ezra was an intimidating guy and it wasn't just because he was a football player or he had a massive social standing that certainly outweighed her own…maybe it was because he was so good looking and she had a crush on him since she enrolled into the Academy last year.

Well she didn't have a crush on him anymore…at least she thought she didn't. She didn't agree with what he did, that was for sure, because he aided in the demolishing of an innocent girl's reputation. It wasn't about the popularity, Samia knew May could care less about that, but losing the respect of those she had put her own trust and respect in was shattering. Samia wouldn't agree with that. She was gonna say something even though she should have said it long ago.

She was sure Marina would be pretty upset but she chose to speak to the blue haired beauty because she was the closest with her. Marina was like the understanding older sister Samia wished she had. Although, before she confronted Marina, she had to talk to Ezra…she had some weight in need of lifting, so without giving it a second thought Samia approached the quarterback at his locker.

"Ezra," Samia said in a firm voice but as soon as those hazel eyes turned on her, her resolve quickly crumbled. She locked her own dark eyes with his and her knees almost buckled and she contemplated booking it in the opposite direction. Ezra perked a brow. "I…I don't agree with what you did."

Pathetic, Samia thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes at herself. She really had to pull herself together. She was the one in control of the situation…even if this much bigger than her opposition was staring her down knowing very well that he could scare her off with just a simple look. Samia shook off her anxiousness.

"I'm going to Marina," She continued with a nod of her head as her gaze darted downwards.

"A little too late for that, isn't it?" He retorted with a snort.

"Yea, well I would have gone sooner but with you…"

"You took me seriously?" He laughed with a shake of his head. Samia lifted her gaze so that it met his once again and her eyes slowly narrowed. She didn't like the lopsided smile on his face. It was mocking her. "Come on Sam, ever heard of a hallow threat? You didn't warn your friends because you didn't want to. You took my side over theirs…now how would they feel if they knew that?"

"They'd forgive me." Samia said firmly, something flashing in her eyes. Ezra's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment and her hands clenched into fists as her glare intensified. "May and the others aren't as two faced as everyone thinks. They're kind, forgiving people who never deserved what they're going through. Maybe they were set on a pedestal but they held tight to their morals and never did a thing wrong."

"You sound so sure of yourself." Ezra muttered sarcastically.

"Because I am!" Samia snapped. "I really should have told them right away but you were right…I held off because I thought you'd like me less but that doesn't matter now." She practically spat before swiftly turning to go search for Marina. She took no more than two steps before Ezra took hold of her wrist and stopped her. Samia whipped around to once again shoot him a glare.

"Why would you care what I thought of you?" He asked suddenly. Samia's expression softened a bit as heat rushed to her cheeks.

"I liked you," She said without hesitation. "But now I'm not too sure…" She added. Ezra stared at her for a moment, still not letting go of her wrist. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to find Marina."

"You don't have to find her,"

Ezra's brow shot up and he quickly released Samia as she turned to find the smartest of the Dragonite girls standing before her in her teal themed uniform. She looked slightly confused and slowly crossed her arms over her chest. Samia swallowed knowing very well that it was basically now or never.

"Samia, you needed me?" She questioned perking a brow. "What's up?" She asked carefully. Samia glanced back at Ezra who had his lips pressed together. Samia guessed that he wasn't going to say anything.

"About the rumor…" Samia began.

"Oh goodness…" Marina breathed pressing her finger tips to her forehead in exasperation. She had been dealing with enough when it came to the rumor. People were coming at her from left to right, questioning her credibility and her friendship with May. Her heart went out to her brunette friend.

"I overheard when Vanessa was planning on starting it…" Samia finally said with a sigh. Marina's aqua colored gaze snapped up to meet Samia's wavering one. Her mouth fell open as her hand fell from her head.

"You overheard when…what? Who was she speaking to!" Marina snapped not knowing all the details. So far, the only one who knew the most was Dawn who was feeding most of her information to Rolyn who then passed it to May. "What? Why wouldn't you tell one of us immediately…this- this could have been dealt with…we could have…ugh, Samia, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Samia cringed at Marina's words. When she had told Ezra that she would be forgiven, she wasn't exactly too sure. Everyone knew that when you did wrong by a Dragonite girl or a Flygon boy, they weren't so quick to see past it. They were protective of themselves…even if that meant forgiveness wasn't handed out so willingly.

Ezra watched Samia carefully; she had a lot of courage to openly admitting to breaking the trust of her friend. She was genuinely sorry…and she liked him…well now she wasn't too sure but that was his fault…but maybe he could make up for it.

"She was covering for me." Ezra said quickly, side stepping around Samia, placing himself between her and Marina. The blue haired girl perked a brow. "Vanessa asked me to spread the rumor…I agreed and I noticed Samia overheard so I threatened her if she said anything. She kept her mouth shut because of me so don't be mad at her."

Samia's mouth gaped open in shock as she stared at Ezra. He had just taken responsibility for his actions…on her behalf. Marina was quick to notice that too. Her brow furrowed for a moment. She knew very well how Samia felt for the star quarterback and she also knew that it must have been an internal struggle to keep her mouth shut on his behalf.

She had to give the boy some credit. He had quickly stepped up for her namesake no less. Marina respected that. It didn't mean she forgave him for what he had done but obviously something occurred to him that made him come to the conclusion that he was wrong and what he had done was definitely the wrong thing to do…Marina is pretty sure it was Samia that brought out the sudden change.

"I respect you for having the integrity to take responsibility for what you did…" Marina said lowly as she eyed Ezra. "But forgiveness isn't mine to give out…May is the one you hurt and you need to make amends…both of you, but I'm glad that there are still some people who have minds of their own and the courage to face up rather than shrink back."

Marina cracked a smile, happy that something was getting better than getting worse.

* * *

"Drew, are you okay?" May asked carefully as she paused, placing a hand on Drew's shoulder to make him stop as well. It was the end of the school day, finally, and all May wanted to do was go home and escape the constant mocking. The day had been long, much longer than usual and she was anticipating that final bell to escape it all.

It didn't help that Drew had been acting rather distant since this morning. She didn't question it much; she just tried to get a rise out of him but came up with nothing. There was no arrogant smirk gracing his features or a conceited comment causing her slight amusement along with utter annoyance. He was just there, basically, only speaking when spoken to and coming up with little to nothing in those moments.

It bothered May and her own problems came second to her boyfriend even though this was the time she needed him more than ever. She began to wonder what could have possibly caused him to act so far off especially with her. She hoped she wasn't the cause of this behavior but at the same time she worried that she was, like she knew it had something to do with her.

"Drew?" He hadn't responded so she pressed further wanting him to talk to her. They'd stand there all day if they had to.

The green haired Hayden's eyes narrowed a bit before he turned them on May. She didn't like the look and his expression almost softened at the sight of the pout on her lips until he silently reminded himself why he was so frustrated. "What's up with you and Dexter?" He asked getting right to the point.

May blinked in surprise. "I…what do you mean?"

"It's a simple question May." He said flatly. May's brow crunched together. She had never heard her name fall off his tongue like that. He usually called her every month in the year rather than her name or more commonly he'd resort to Maple…he never spoke to her like this.

"Nothing is up with us," She retorted quickly matching his less than kind tone. "Why would there be?"

Drew gave a slightly sarcastic laugh. "The guy is excessively nice to you, May; in a way that surpasses so many boundaries it isn't even funny. It's almost like he's courting you." He said, his tone slightly rising before he managed to control himself. He had no need to catch any attention, not after the day they had just been through.

"This is what has been bothering you all day? My friendship with Dex?" May breathed sounding quite exasperated. Drew crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "Drew, I met him yesterday! You act as though we've been seeing each other for months behind your back. We're friends; that's it."

"And what a friendly hug the two of you shared this morning." Drew retorted with a roll of his eyes. May shot him a narrow eyed look; her baby blues alighting with a fire fueled by frustration and annoyance. Drew was no stranger to the look, but this time it seemed so much more intense. He sighed deeply through his nose.

"I was going through something and he was consoling me and that would be one hell of a cliché if I would suddenly feel as though because he's there for me that I'm gonna fall for him…not when I already have my heart set on one person." May said, her voice getting gentle as she let herself relax. "Dex was looking for me to return my necklace so you don't have to be jealous." She said reaching up to play with the locket Drew had given to her.

Drew perked a brow as he eyed the necklace himself his expression softening. The brunette smiled as she twirled it in her fingers. "I'm not jealous." Drew stated flatly. May scoffed.

"Drew, if this has been what has been causing you to act so withdrawn all day then you certainly are!" She exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him. "But, I'll let you know now that you have absolutely no reason to be jealous. When I say I love you…I mean it."

"Then say it."

May's brow furrowed and before she could question him, he had her pushed up against a wall in the hall. She was almost worried as to what people would think if they saw…well rather when they saw that he had her pinned up against a wall with his lips dangerously close to hers. It was teasingly mocking how they were just close enough for her to feel them ghost over her own lips but far enough to leave her unsatisfied.

"Say you love me…" Drew said lowly as he leaned in towards her, letting his lips brush against her cheek before trailing down to her neck and back up again. May's breath hitched in her throat and she clenched her hands into fists. "Well?" He whispered pulling back slightly to meet her eyes.

May stared at him for a moment, her cheeks burning a bright red as she hesitantly lifted a hand to cup his cheek. "I love you, Drew." She said gently as a soft smile came to her lips. He couldn't help but smirk and May was glad that the blank look he had worn all day had vanished.

"I love you more." He said before pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. May gave a bright smile.

"Not possible." She laughed.

"Yes," He retorted wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No."

"Yes…"

"No!"

"Can we stop?" He said suddenly. "We sound like Rolyn and Jason on their good days." He said with a shake of his head. May couldn't help but laugh. She had felt like she hadn't laughed in ages but Drew made her happy. Nothing else mattered as long as she had him. She couldn't help but think that she'd be able to survive now.

There was no amount of damage that could be done to break them. She would be okay from here on out as long as she had Drew at her side.

"You wanna walk home with me?" May asked with her classic bright smile. Drew couldn't help but smile in return. Her happiness was infectious to say the least; part of the reason he loved her so much and also a part of the reason why he believed he didn't deserve her.

"Hmm, take a luxurious ride home in the car my mother sends for me every day after school or walk home in bone chilling weather with my girlfriend…" Drew mused tapping her chin, pretending to think about his options. May perked a brow at him. "I'd take walking with you any day."

"You're corny." She stated flatly.

"You're annoying." He shot back without hesitation.

May shot him a narrowed eyed look before taking his hand and pulling him along going into detail about how much her day sucked but how things would get better, being as optimistic as she was. Drew just smiled and let his girlfriend drag him along.

"If anything, they're closer than ever." Vanessa snapped crossing her arms over her chest. She let out a whine as she leaned against her locker and shook her head, her eyes narrowing in frustration. She could never understand how this brunette just bounced back like she hadn't a care in the world. Any other girl would have cracked under the pressure, but not this freak…

"Maybe you should give up."

"I swear Dex, that is the stupidest thing I have heard all day." Vanessa snapped turning her narrowed eyed gaze on the dirty blonde. Dex perked a brow at her before shrugging. There was no convincing this girl. Sometimes he actually believed she was crazy.

"Haven't you noticed a pattern here?" He questioned. "Every time you try you fail. Why can't you accept the fact that Drew doesn't like you and probably never will with the way you handle things." He tried to be gentle with his words but they still managed to get Vanessa to seethe.

"Well things would be going my way if you were doing your job correctly. How long does it take to get a girl into you and then cause her boyfriend to get jealous? I swear we had them for a second but then she comes up with this crap…" Vanessa grumbled.

"Because May doesn't like me like that and frankly I don't care." Dex said with a shrug. "May is a nice girl, Nessie, and what you're doing to her isn't right."

"She deserves it." She snapped. "And don't call me Nessie."

"You sound insane!" Dex finally got out with a shake of his head. Vanessa turned her silver eyes on him and glared. Dex let out an exasperated sigh and took her by the shoulders. "Nessie, you were never like this before…you were happier and nothing ever bothered you. You had a life that didn't revolve around some green haired guy…you're worrying me."

"Stop trying to sound like a concerned brother because we may have the same father but you are not a part of my family." Vanessa hissed shrugging his hands off of her shoulders. "Either you prove your worth to me and help me or you don't."

"I'm not gonna help you ruin someone else's life anymore." Dex said firmly. Her last comment had cut him pretty deep. Dex always saw Vanessa as his sister…even his twin since they were the same age, but since they had different mothers, Vanessa never saw it that way.

"Well it'll be easy to take a man away from the girl he supposedly loves…I mean your mom did it, didn't she?" Vanessa said moving away from Dex. The boy's orange eyes raged as he watched her move to leave.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt them Nessie…" He called out. Vanessa paused, her hands clenching into tight fists that had her knuckles turning white.

"Don't call me Nessie ever again." She snapped before stomping away. Dex sighed, shaking his head. His step sister was so far gone…and yet he still believed there was hope for her yet…and maybe that hope existed in a pair of bright blue eyes that shone with never ending kindness.

* * *

The final bell rang signaling the end of the day but no one moved. Instead confused looks were exchanged although Rolyn's gaze remained steady as she stared at Patou, deep brown eyes slightly wide behind her glasses and mouth hanging open slightly. To be honest, the look was freaking Patou out. She was convinced Rolyn had finally lost it when she had said she had known her…of she knew her.

"Um, why don't we just get going…?" Ian finally said breaking the awkward silence.

"No," Rolyn snapped turning a narrowed eyed look on the golden eyed boy. Ian snapped his mouth shut, perking a brow. "Not until I get this cleared up…"

"Get what cleared up?" Jason asked carefully placing his hands on her shoulders. Rolyn glanced at him over her shoulder and cracked a smile.

"How I know Patou…" She breathed before turning back towards the newest of the Dragonite girls. Patou tried her best not to look confused. She didn't want Rolyn to think that she thought she was crazy…even though that was how she felt. "I didn't put two and two together until I finally realized something or better yet remembered something…" Rolyn laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Ian sighed sounding a bit exasperated; obviously he found this a bit wasteful of his time. As far as he knew, Rolyn was talking a load of nonsense and all he wanted to do was get out of school. He was tired and bored and he wanted to go home.

"For a while now there has been something familiar about Patou…to me at least; like I had seen certain things about her before; a look in her eyes or something she did or said, they all seemed familiar and I didn't put two and two together until just now." Rolyn explained with a nod as she locked eyes with Patou.

When Rolyn looked at Patou now, she saw more than a golden haired girl that she shared a few similarities with. They didn't connect randomly on certain things just because they were practically on the same wavelength. It was because they _knew_ each other…long before everything; long before the Dragonite girls, long before Rolyn and Jason…long before Rolyn became a Hayden.

By now the halls had emptied of most life and all you could hear was the distant slamming of a locker and the far off chatter of teachers as they left their classrooms. Everyone was probably on their way home just to restart the day all over again; they were moving forward while Rolyn was moving back, recalling things she was convinced never happened and suddenly remembering things from an infant memory bank.

"I wasn't too sure but…there is a lot about my life that I couldn't remember…or refused to remember," Rolyn laughed bitterly as she forced herself to recall her life before she was a Hayden. It's true that she was a mere toddler at the time, just learning how properly pronounce certain words…but things stuck with her. Things that were important to her were stored away in the back of her mind, never to be thought about again…until today. "I don't like recalling my life before I met Drew…"

"No one's forcing you to," Jason said lowly while squeezing her shoulders gently. Rolyn quickly shook her head.

"I know, I know…" She breathed with a shrug. "But there are certain things that need to get cleared up." Rolyn said locking eyes with Patou. The turquoise eyed girl stared right back, her brow furrowed.

"What are you getting at?" Patou finally asked taking a step forward. She didn't know why her voice sounded so quiet; maybe it was because as Rolyn spoke she began to feel that familiar feeling as well or as she spoke about recalling her childhood, Patou had thought about her own…about having a first best friend that she loved and lost.

"I'm saying that I knew you when my…p-parents were still alive." Rolyn finally got out, her voice breaking at the mention of her deceased parents. They were why she never thought about life before being a Hayden. Having them and having to watch losing them could really scar a four year old…maybe even block out some memories of a happier time.

"I don't…" Patou broke off, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Yes you do!" Rolyn almost laughed taking Patou by the shoulders and shaking her gently. Patou blinked in surprise. "Remember when I would always feel bad and you'd talk me out of it or when we'd play dress up in the sun room and we'd try on all those dresses or when we'd play with dolls and I always stole your doll just to make you angry; remember?"

Patou stared at Rolyn for a moment, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping wide open. Unconsciously she reached up and stroked the diamond P that hung from a jet black velvet choker. She never went a day without wearing it…and she remembers why…

"_My mommy said to give this…b-because you're my God sister…" a young Rolyn said taking Patou's small hand and opening it before dropping the necklace into her friend's pale palm. Patou gasped, her already large eyes going wide as she took in the sparkling charm that hung from the soft strip of fabric._

"_Its shiny…" Patou said with a wide smile. "What's a God sister?" She asked suddenly locking eyes with her companion. Rolyn shrugged._

"_I dunno…" She muttered._

"_Rolyn!"_

_The two four year olds quickly whipped around to see a woman that almost looked like Rolyn in every way minus for bright hazel eyes and her skin was about a shade lighter. She smiled brightly when she took in the two toddlers. Zion crouched down by Rolyn, wrapping an arm around her daughter._

"_Did you give Patou her gift?" She asked giving Rolyn's shoulders a small squeeze. Rolyn nodded beaming up at her mother. Zion smiled in return before looking towards Patou. "Come here Pat, let me help you with that,"_

_Zion took the necklace from Patou's hand and nudged the girl around before moving her wavy golden hair out of the way as she wrapped the choker around her neck and latched it around the back. It hung loosely around the young girl's neck and this caused Zion to laugh._

"_Don't worry…you'll grow into it." Zion laughed._

"Ro-Rolyn?" Patou said as though she were seeing the ebony haired girl for the first time. Rolyn grinned and nodded before grabbing Patou in a hug that she gladly returned.

* * *

"In the back of my mind I knew this day was going to come even though I was pretty sure it was in the past." Mrs. Cross said as she strode into the living room of the penthouse where everyone was gathered and by everything that included Rolyn, Patou, Jason, Ian and Drew and Jennifer who had been recently informed of the situation. Luckily it was Patou's mother's day off while her father was still at work, but Mrs. Cross was willing to explain what she could.

The revelation Rolyn and now Patou experienced ignited so many questions in need of answering and the only possible place to find these answers were with someone who was there which left Patou's parents. It had been the golden haired girl's idea to ask her mother not expecting much and slightly surprised when her mother had looked at Rolyn and almost busted into tears. It was the first time Mrs. Cross had seen Rolyn in person in a long time…

"I'm sure you're pretty confused," Mrs. Cross, or Annette as she preferred to be called, went on taking a seat in a single person chair. She sighed as she opened the large album she had fetched from a hidden closet that was in her room. Rolyn eyed the album carefully as it was pried open, whining due to being closed for heaven knows how long.

"I just need to know if you knew my parents." Rolyn said quietly as she lifted her gaze to meet Annette's. Annette cracked a bitter sweet smile.

"Very well actually…" She responded as she turned the album around to show a picture of a young Annette with her arm draped over a young woman that looked like Rolyn minus for her hair length and hazel eyes. Rolyn's lips parted with unspoken words. "I went to school with Zion since High School…Zion was your mother's name." She explained with a nod. Rolyn managed a small smile. "I was there when she met your father in college; Holden…he was quite the charmer and your mother was such a dork…"

Rolyn couldn't help but laugh at that comment as did Annette.

"He and your mother shared a love for science and after many bonding moments in the lab they got married, I was the maid of honor and Patou's father was best man. That was how I met the man of my dreams."

"That's really sweet…" Rolyn breathed.

"Zion and I did everything together and that included getting pregnant around the same time. That was where you and Patou came in. Zion wanted the two of you to be friends from the beginning so this penthouse became a second home to you."

"That's why I remember so many things happening here." Rolyn breathed with a fond smile as she glanced around. "I may have been young but some of the best things that happened before my parents passed was when I was here, but can you tell me more about my parents? More about Zion and Holden?"

"Zion and Holden…" Jennifer breathed. "Those names sound so familiar."

"They should." Annette said quickly. "They were the best scientists your husband could hire."

"Ex-husband." Jennifer corrected quickly. "And yes…I do remember a pair of scientists working on a great project for my husband a while back."

"I was also working on the project…" Annette admitted. "It was a study to see if the abilities of Pokémon could be extracted without harming the Pokémon. Zion and Holden were successful in making this happen and were proud of the results but their employer, Darren Hayden had other plans for the results they came up with."

"What was he planning on doing?" Jennifer asked quickly. "We may not be together but I still hold his name and so does my children so I have a right to know." She said firmly. Even though Rolyn's true identity was being unraveled, she still saw the chocolate skinned girl as her daughter.

"He wanted to extract the abilities of Pokémon and use them in weapons or even merge the Pokémon gnomes with human DNA to see if people could manifest powers just as Pokémon do." Annette said lowly with a shake of her head. "I pulled myself from the project, refusing to continue but Darren forced Zion and Holden's hand…the only way out was to destroy all their research and they did…in exchange for their lives."

"Wait, you can't be saying…" Jennifer trailed off, her bright green eyes widening.

"My father had Rolyn's parents killed?" Drew snapped, his eyes narrowing. Annette said nothing as she clenched her eyes shut and held back tears for long lost best friend. "Why the hell…I knew he was a horrible person but…" Drew's words broke off as he shook his head. Jennifer wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders.

"Ro?" Jason was waiting on her response. He had his eyes on her the entire time and he was just waiting for something to happen. He didn't know what to expect but he held her close to him knowing that whatever way she did react, he'd be there for her.

"This explains why he hates me so much…" Rolyn laughed bitterly blinking back tears, but that only made them roll down her cheeks quicker. She swallowed back the lump that formed in her throat and moved closer to Jason.

"Zion and I made each other the God mother of our children…I just never expected I would have to live up to my title so soon." Annette breathed. "When I was told of Zion and Holden's passing I asked about you Rolyn…but you were gone. Obviously you must have escaped."

"With fire Pokémon egg." Rolyn added quickly. "It hatched into a Cyndaquil."

"Your parents both had Typhlosion…two very strong ones but your mother's most prized Pokémon…the first one she ever had was a Dragonite." Annette said with a fond smile.

"I have a Dragonite!" Rolyn said suddenly. "I captured it when I was ten…right before my first summer at camp." She explained.

"You didn't really capture it…it sorta just came to you." Drew pointed out. Rolyn nodded remembering the day the flying Pokémon had approached her in the gardens of the Hayden home. It was almost like the Pokémon knew her and from then on it never left her side.

"Out of all the Pokémon that were recovered that belonged to your parents, Dragonite was the only one my husband and I couldn't find. It's possible that Dragonite recognized you…as a child your mother would take you on rides on its back frequently." Annette said with a smile.

"So I've always had a piece of my parents with me besides my Quilava?" Rolyn said with a small smile. Annette nodded. "What else? Is there anything else?"

"When the news began to report on Jennifer Hayden's divorce and adoption of a little girl I wasn't too sure it was you until I saw the picture of you standing there with Drew in the newspaper. Now legally at the time I was your caregiver…but I left you with Jennifer." Annette smiled at the other woman. "Even if Darren was breathing down her neck, I knew she would have kept you safe and I couldn't take you away…they had become your family."

Rolyn glanced at Drew and Jennifer and she offered a broken smile. Jennifer smiled in return. From the day she had met Rolyn she had fallen for the girl…she was in fact her daughter no matter what and she would always be Drew's little sister. Drew stared at Rolyn for a moment still caught up on what his father had done, obviously.

"Now you have more family than you can ever imagine." Annette said. "You're not only a Hayden but a Cross and a Kent."

"Kent?" Rolyn questioned.

"Zion and Holden Kent…" Annette said simply. "Those were your parents."

"Kent…I like it." Jennifer laughed with a sheepish smile.

"Your father also had a brother…who I believe has a daughter of his own." Annette said.

"I have a cousin?" Rolyn gasped.

"I believe she's in the Jr High academy at Pokémon Masters."

Rolyn choked on another gasp as a grin stretched across her face. She looked towards Jason he smiled just as brightly as she did, as she wrapped her arms around him tightly in a hug. Patou laughed as she joined in on the hug. She was happy for her God sister…as was Jennifer.

Jennifer had to admit that she was a little troubled about everything that was discussed between what her husband had done and the life Rolyn had before she had adopted her…Jennifer never really thought about it because Rolyn had always been her daughter, a Hayden. Seeing her as anything else was difficult, but she was happy for her daughter…and that was what Rolyn would always be; her daughter.

Drew took in a deep breath as he tried to put two and two together. He knew just how low his own father could go but he never expected this. Now he knew he had found Rolyn for a reason…he promised he'd protect his little sister and that was exactly what he would do. Nothing would change except the way he felt towards his father. The man couldn't be forgiven.

* * *

_Finally, I got that out of the way. I just wanted to clear that up and I wanted to do it long ago, in the first story actually but that had been a bit of an issue, but when Patou came into the picture things just fell into place. So a lot was revealed in this chapter like Dexter being Vanessa's step brother, Vanessa actually having a life before she went crazy with fandom, Rolyn's origin and the fact that she has a cousin. Next chapter we near Thanksgiving and meet Nathani Kent. (Oh no! Not another OC!) Thanks for reading and please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	26. Beaten

_I hopped right on this update. I didn't see much point in putting it off when I have nothing better to do. I am on Spring break…a very late, very overdue spring break…sad part is it's already halfway over. I am currently frowning right now. So I WOULD be watching Glee right now but It's a pretty bad episode and it didn't live up to standards to be honest so after surfing the net I finally got my bearings together to update. Thank you to all those who have reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Six: Beaten_

* * *

"I have detention for the next week and I'm grounded for the next two weeks," Alex sighed as she took her seat in the bleachers of Alexandra Arena for fourth period battle class that calmer Wednesday morning.

Monday had been a bit hectic, not as much as Tuesday was and it was spilling over into Wednesday until Dean Cramer made an announcement about bullying and rumors. Those who were caught in the act of either offense would be suspended immediately. It was only special treatment that Alex managed only detention for punching a guy in the face during lunch yesterday.

"I have cancelled cheerleading practice until further notice." Dawn said flatly as she let her pink and black spotted backpack fall from her shoulder and at her feet. Dawn had been pretty shaken by everything that had transpired but she managed to calm down, but she was avoiding everyone who wasn't her friend at this point.

"I figured out that Patou is my God sister, my parents were murdered by Darren Hayden and I have a blood relative that goes to this school." Rolyn inserted crossing one leg over the other. Alex and Dawn both looked at her with blank expressions before exchanging looks and shrugging simultaneously.

"A day in the life of a Dragonite girl…" Alex sighed with a nod of her head. Rolyn and Dawn nodded in agreement and there was a momentary silence before Dawn and Alex began to frantically question Rolyn.

May was no stranger to the story of how Rolyn figured out exactly who she was. The ebony haired _Kent_ had been quick to inform her about everything that had transpired after school and everything she had learned. May was genuinely happy for Rolyn. Not knowing much about who you are and then finally filling in the pieces was something to be celebrated. May didn't know what she would do if she hadn't known her origin for so long…

May guessed that it was a part of Rolyn's past that was bothering Drew to the point that, just like yesterday, he was completely withdrawn. His lips pressed together in a thin line and his eyes stared far off as though he wasn't even there. It worried May and she was sure that it wasn't her fault this time. Rolyn had explained that he looked that way since they left Patou's house yesterday and he hasn't said much since then, and she couldn't blame him. It wasn't every day that you figured out your father was a murderer…

"No smart remark today?" May asked gently, hoping that he'd suddenly crack a lopsided smile and say something witty like he usually did. Instead he blinked, the only indication that he was still conscious. May stared at him for a moment, her baby blues shining with concern, before she reached over and pried his clamped hands apart and knit their fingers together.

Drew looked down at their interlocked hands before turning his gaze on May. She managed a weak smile for his sake and he blinked again before releasing a deep sigh. "I'm sorry…" He said lowly. May's brow shot up.

"Why?" She asked. He had absolutely no reason to be sorry.

"While I brood I'm neglecting my favorite month." He said leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. May blinked in surprise while her cheeks burned with an untimely blush. She glanced at Drew to see him smiling at her wolfishly and her brow furrowed.

"If you need to brood then you can do so as much as you want." May said with a nod. If he really needed to mull over the facts, May certainly wasn't gonna stop him. Maybe it was best that he sorted through his thoughts, no matter how bad they were. It was better than feigning happiness and pretending everything was alright.

"It's next to impossible for me to remain upset as long as I look into those gorgeous hues of blue you've got there Maple," He said locking eyes with her. May's blush deepened. "Besides, my father is not worthy of much concern. Honestly I'm just thinking up different scenarios for his down fall."

"Hey…he's still your father, as in you wouldn't exist without him." May said sharply. She would admit, Darren Hayden wasn't exactly the nicest man on the planet; he could give the leader of Team Rocket a run for his money and he wasn't that kind when she met him so many months ago, but he was still Drew's father…

"I'll send my gratitude to him for helping my mother conceive me but that man has never been a father to me. He's the most uncouth cretin this planet could ever meet and the fact that he is the reason Rolyn lost her parents is just…" Drew trailed off shaking his head. "How do you do that? How do you take lives…twist fate because things didn't go your way?"

May shrugged. "There will always be people like that," She said carefully. "One of those people just happens to be your father, but Drew don't give up on him just like that."

"What hope is there left for a man like that?" Drew asked quietly. It almost sounded like he wished there was some form of redemption for his father. May cracked a gentle smile as she gave Drew's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"With a son like you, there is plenty." She said firmly with a nod. Drew lifted his gaze to meet hers and she beamed her classic May Maple grin. He stared at her for a moment before laughing lightly. May perked a brow at his laughter.

"I really don't deserve you." He laughed with a shake of his head.

"No, you don't," May said keeping up her smile even though Drew had quickly stopped laughing and was now giving her a blank look. "Too bad you're stuck with me." She said leaning towards him and nudging his shoulder with his own.

"Celebi help me…" He grumbled, but smiled despite his words. May nudged his shoulder a second time just as their teacher, Ms. Avery blew a whistle, signaling for everyone to be quite. The chatter eased into silence as everyone turned their attention on the young instructor who was smiling broadly.

"You all know what today is?" Ms. Avery questioned perking a brow. Looks were exchanged and the young teacher almost rolled her eyes as some people began to verbally question exactly what today was. "Every other Wednesday we have battle tests to see just what you're taking out of the class, now who would like to volunteer?"

Looks were exchanged once again, most of them wondering just who would step up to the plate and actually battle. Ms. Avery actually rolled her eyes this time; this was usually how it went. No one would ever volunteer to battle so she would have to choose and then the battle wouldn't be as…up to par as she expected out of her students. It's like they never paid her any mind.

"I'll battle," Jason said raising a hand. Ms. Avery suddenly perked up. Sure, the Alvarez boy didn't look too enthusiastic about battling but at least he had volunteered. Heck, she would have picked on him even if he didn't volunteer. He did want to be a master; this was perfect training.

"Alright and who would like to go up against Mr. Alvarez?" Ms. Avery called out. For a moment no one even contemplated the idea of going up against Jason. Now he was no Drew Hayden when it came to battling…in fact he was slightly better. All he did was battle unlike Drew who also practiced appeals and making his attacks look flashy while still remaining affective. Jason however was made up of plain out force, no smoke screens or tricks. "Anyone?"

Jason perked a brow as he glanced from left to right. It has been a while since he had a good battle. Last time he actually put something into his battling was when he went up against Rolyn over the summer and even then the battle was rather short. He wanted…or rather needed a challenge.

"Ah, looks like we have an opponent," Ms. Avery said with a smile as she pointed higher up on the bleachers. Jason turned around and his expression went completely blank.

"Of course…" He muttered, trying his best not to seethe at the sight of Bryant's raised hand. The jade eyed boy smirked as he looked towards Jason. The two had a stare down before Rolyn tapped Jason on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear that had him smiling cheekily before pressing a kiss to her cheek. Bryant frowned.

"I told you not to bother…" Dex sighed noticing the annoyed look on his friend's face. "We're not helping Vanessa anymore so there is no need for you to go after Rolyn anymore." He added leaning forward a bit. Bryant shot him a narrowed eyed look.

"It isn't about what Vanessa asked me to do. I don't answer to anyone." Bryant said lowly as his eyes trailed back down to Rolyn and Jason.

Dex stared at his friend for a moment before choking on a laugh. "You like her, don't you?" Bryant didn't respond, instead he stood up to headed down the bleachers for his battle just as Jason was leaving Rolyn's side, placing a peck on her lips before he did so.

"Oh, this should be good…" Alex said with a lopsided smile.

"Ugh, you know how heated Jason gets when he battles." Dawn said with a shake of her head and roll of her eyes. "It's like he's an entirely different person; kinda scary if you ask me." She added while making a face.

"I think it's sexy," Rolyn mused with a crooked smile.

"That was an uncalled for comment." Paul inserted with a shake of his head. "Spare me the mental scarring and keep further comments in relation to the one you just made to yourself."

"Jeez Paul you're uptight." Patou breathed with a roll of her eyes. Everything seemed to fall back into place. They group was only into its second day of the rumors and the mocking but they seemed fine…they could easily turn the other cheek as long as they kept a tight hold on what really mattered and that was their friendship.

"What does Dawn mean when she says Jason turns into an entirely different person?" May asked turning towards Drew. The green haired Hayden sighed as he sat up straight. "I mean when I saw him battle last he seemed pretty calm to me."

"That was because he was going up against Rolyn; of course he was going to be calm with her." Drew said with a snort. "Any other time he grips onto this intensity that makes him one of the most intimidating opponents you will ever come across. Its weird because we are so used to playful, slightly perverted Jason not dominating, completely forceful Jason."

May perked a brow. "He can't get that different."

"Just watch…" Drew sighed, an amused look coming to his eyes. He had his fair share of battles with Jason number two, as they liked to call his more passionate battle persona, so he was used to it, but he wanted to see May's reaction. It would be one to remember.

"Alright boys, choose your Pokémon." Ms. Avery said from the safety of the bleachers. The two boys stood opposite to one another with Jason on the right side of the field and Bryant on the left. Bryant was smiling a crooked smile while Jason looked completely nonchalant but there was definitely a change. His eyes had darkened significantly going from bright green to bullet silver with only flecks of green.

"Okay…Excadrill, let's go," Bryant said as he pulled a pokeball from his pocket, enlarged it and tossed it into the air. As soon as the white light began to take its form people began to murmur in surprise and fascination. Never before has such a Pokémon been seen in Hoenn…

"Aw, that Pokémon looks so cool." May said, her brow shooting up in surprise as she took in the detail of the Pokémon. She certainly had never seen it before which was what fueled her fascination.

"It's from the Jewel region…Jason's home region." Drew explained.

"I thought you and Jason have been friends since you were in diapers." May said turning her gaze on her boyfriend.

"We have…I never said we lived in the same region since we were in diapers. Jason officially moved to Hoenn when we turned seven. He still goes back every summer and extended school breaks." Drew explained. May made an 'o' with her mouth and turned her attention back towards the impending battle.

"A Jewel region Pokémon…" Jason mused cocking his head to the side a bit. He laughed behind closed lips as he enlarged his own pokeball that he seemed to pull from the air. "I have one of my own." He said tossing his pokeball into the air.

The ball split open emitting its white light that quickly began to pile into a tall form that stood o hind legs. Soon the bright white began to fade and the dark form of a smirking Pokémon came into view. It looked similar to a Zoroark when it came to body structure but it didn't have the massive mane of hair. It's eyes were yellow on black and its entire body was black, minus for the large claws that were a bright yellow along with its nose. It was so dark, you couldn't tell it had a mouth until it bared its sharp teeth in a smirk.

May blinked in confusion before pulling out her pokedex and holding it up in the direction of the Pokémon that had been released.

"_Zenith; the dark-electric fox Pokémon. Zenith are often only found deep in caves and only come out at night. It is said that they cause lightning strikes during nightly lightning storms and are known for its agility along with its special lightning claw ability._"

"Zenith…I think I did a homework assignment on that Pokémon once." May said putting away her dex.

"They're pretty intense Pokémon also very rare…" Drew said.

"Not that rare!" Patou piped up. "I've seen one before." She added with a bright smile. Drew shot her a blank look before perking a brow at the golden haired girl. Patou simply grinned at him before facing forward once again to pay attention to the battle.

"Alright boys! Go for it!" Ms. Avery called out. The battle commenced from there with Bryant's crooked smile pulling into a full on smirk. Jason's eyes narrowed as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Never thought I'd see a Zenith in person…" Bryant mused. "Oh well…rare Pokémon or not, I'm still gonna kick your ass."

Jason rolled his eyes before they narrowed into a cold glare. May had to admit, she had never seen such a harsh look on Jason's face. "You talk a lot. Zenith, shadow ball."

Zenith hopped into the air using the massive amount of strength it had in its legs to propel it high into the air as it drew its paws back to the right side, seemingly pulling dark energy from the air itself. It was then the dark orb that was starting to manifest crackled with bright electricity.

"What is it doing?" May asked.

"Zenith tend to combine their dark attacks with electrical charges." Paul explained simply. May nodded in understanding.

"Excadrill, dodge and use rapid spin." Bryant commanded quickly just as the electrified shadow ball came barreling towards his Pokémon. The mole like Pokémon quickly jumped out of the way letting the shadow ball explode upon impact with the ground. The explosion was big enough to have Bryant covering his face with his arms to protect himself from flying rocks and dust.

Excadrill emerged from the dust spinning with a massive amount of speed and its talon like claws pointing outwards ready to tear apart anything that got to close. It spun right at Zenith that simply stared down the opposing Pokémon with its creepy smirk widening.

"Move." Jason said simply. Zenith jumped into the air once again before quickly landing on the other side of the battle field. Bryant narrowed his eyes and Jason's expression still hadn't changed.

"Ooh, did you hear how husky his voice got?" Rolyn mused clamping her hands together. "There is nothing more attractive than a boy getting heated in battle."

"Bleh!" Alex gagged sticking a finger in her mouth to show her distaste for her friend's gushing, although she had to admit, Jason did seem a bit more respectable than usual.

"Zenith use zap canon," Jason ordered. Zenith complied by prying its jaws apart just as electrical energy began to gather in its mouth. The energy built up quickly and Excadrill was just coming out of its rapid spin.

Bryant narrowed his eyes knowing he would have to think of something quick. "Excadrill, dig!"

The drill Pokémon quickly went to work at the ground, it's hands moving so quickly that it was almost impossible to see, but you could see it burrow further into the ground before disappearing just as Zenith released a large zap cannon that just missed and ended up hitting a wall of the arena causing a large explosion once again. When the smoke had cleared there was now a dent.

"That is coming out of my salary…" Ms. Avery grumbled slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Fissure, Excadrill!" Bryant called out. For a moment nothing happened but after a momentary stand still the ground of the battle field began to rumble before shaking violently as the ground opened up beneath Zenith. The unsuspecting dark Pokémon fell into a large crack that formed in the ground before Excadrill jumped out.

Bryant smirked as his Pokémon took its place on his side of the field. Jason stared at the crack Zenith had fallen through before his hands clenched into fists in his pockets. "Zenith…" He called out almost sounding as though he was scolding the Pokémon. "Night slash! Now!"

Again, for a moment nothing happened…the entire arena was at a standstill until a blur of black jumped from the fissure that had been created in the playing field. Two dark slashes charged with white, hot electricity came from the blur speeding towards Excadrill. Bryant had no time to react because just as he opened his mouth to give a command the night slash hit its target throwing Excadrill back and shocking it violently in the process, throwing the Pokémon back onto the ground.

Zenith landed by Jason, still smirking but panting slightly, obviously weakened from falling down the large crack and having to jump its way out while performing an attack. It winced once but restrained on showing further pain as Excadrill managed to pull itself to its feet, small currents still shocking its body.

"Alright…I see how it's gonna be," Bryant breathed with a lopsided smile and a shrug of the shoulders. "Still taking out your insecurities on me Jay? I mean I'd be a little frustrated too if my girl was looking at other people. I guess we all can't be that confident, now can we?"

"Shut the hell up." Jason snapped.

"Yea ya tell him Jason!" Alex called out standing in the bleachers receiving strange looks from her classmates. She glanced around for a moment before giving a sheepish smile and slowly taking a seat.

"He's totally trying to psyche Jason out…" Dawn commented.

"Too bad it isn't gonna work." Rolyn snorted. "Go on baby! Show that jerk what you can do!"

"Hey! No name calling!" Ms. Avery said shooting Rolyn a scorning look. "And Bryant! No smack talking! You're here to battle not get under each other skin!" She called out.

"Let's do it then…" Bryant said with a shrug.

"Ladies first." Jason said with a sarcastic smile that left as quickly as it came. Bryant glowered.

"Excadrill, fury swipes." Bryant practically growled. Excadrill winced, still recovering from the night slash before launching into action lunging at Zenith. Once in range it began to swipe its large claws and Zenith dodge, using its excellent agility to move out of the way of every attack except for one that swiped the Pokémon across the face and threw it back.

Excadrill hopped back, away from Zenith and a bit proud for landing the attack at least once. Zenith regained its footing and turned its bright yellow eyes on Jason. Jason in turn nodded and the dark Pokémon once again cracked its creepy smirk that was nightmare inducing because it came out of nowhere.

Zenith launched at Excadrill just as the target in question had done before. It drew back a claw that was suddenly glowing a bright white and was crackling with pent up electrical energy. What happened next happened so quickly that if you blinked it would have been missed. Zenith slashed at Excadrill, sending a massive shock through its body and throwing it across the field until it skid to a stop right at Bryant's feet.

Silence hung in the air as Zenith moved back over to Jason knowing very well that, that last attack had been the defining blow. "Excadrill is unable to battle; Zenith and Jason are our winners!" Ms. Avery called out.

Zenith smirked before glancing back at Jason who in turn smirked as well before holding out the dark Pokémon's ball and returning it. "Well done there buddy." Jason congratulated his returned Pokémon before shrinking the ball and tucking it away into his uniform pocket.

"Good job boys!" Ms. Avery said standing up in the bleachers. "You both exhibited excellent fighting techniques, utilizing your Pokémon's strengths just like I taught you, but only one person can pass the test…congratulations Mr. Alvarez." Jason smirked.

"That…was the best battle I have seen in ages!" May exclaimed turning towards Drew. "Did you see how quick Zenith was and the fissure attack was out of control! I wonder how deep it was and gosh, Jason had looked so intense it was creepy!"

Drew smiled. "You're so easily amused…" Like clockwork, Drew received a punch to the arm. With a wince he turned a glare on the brunette who was glaring right back at him.

"I would have punched you in the face but how could I ruin one of the prettiest faces I've ever seen." She said as her glare faded and a sarcastic smile pulled at her lips. Drew stared at her blankly before rolling his eyes.

"Oh please, " He muttered. "You couldn't punch your way out of a wet paper bag."

"Oh, you would be so dead right now if you were a wet paper bag!" May exclaimed.

* * *

"Alright according ta mah mother's computer there is only one Kent in the middle school," Alex said as she held up a sheet she had printed out after having snuck into her mother's office, hacked her computer with Marina's guidance and found information on students in all three levels of the academy.

On the piece of paper there was a school picture of a young girl no older than fourteen who was beaming at the camera. Her skin was a milk chocolate color and her eyes were a bright brown to match. Her hair was a deep brown not completely jet black like Rolyn's and it went well past her shoulders and her grin showed off orange colored braces that lined her teeth.

"Ro…she almost looks just like you." Dawn breathed as she looked at the picture carefully. Rolyn didn't respond, instead she stared at the picture and cracked a smile. Never had she thought that a blood relative was still out there and even closer than she could have ever imagined.

After Rolyn had expressed that she did in fact have a cousin, the six Dragonite girls made it a mission to find this cousin of hers. They could definitely make it happen because they had the ambition and the ingenuity. Alex had risked a lot sneaking into her mother's office and Marina had been quite the help with her technological knowhow.

It was all their planning that brought them to the campus of the Jr High academy once that final bell rang. Rolyn had wanted to put the meeting off but after much convincing from both Patou and Alex, she had found herself on the hunt for her cousin. She had to admit, she was nervous and excited at the same time as she scanned the middle school students that exited the building.

"She looks sweet," May said with a smile. "It says her name is Nathani…"

"What a cute name!" Dawn gushed clamping her hands together. "She's like the picture of innocence…."

"RYDER I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!"

All six girls jumped, expressions twisting between shock and fear as people continued to go on their way like nothing was happening out of the ordinary. It was then a smirking boy pushed past May and Patou, glancing back only once to show the amusement shining in a pair of bright yellow eyes that contrasted against deep purple hair.

May had no time to react when the boy's eyes widened and he picked up the pace again. The brunette faced forward only to be tackled by a small frame that had them rolling due to the momentum behind the impact. They didn't go far, just a couple of inches. The girl that had tackled May growled before trying to get up only to yelp in pain at the fact that her hair got caught in the zipper of May's backpack.

"Crap!" She called out trying to jerk her hair free, wincing every time.

"Hey," May said sitting up and pulling her bag off her shoulder. She reached for the bit of hair caught in the zipper and carefully pried it out while slowly unzipping her backpack. "There, you just have to be careful…" May trailed off when she looked into a pair of familiar bright brown eyes. "Nathani?"

The girl looked towards May, her scowl deepening as she attempted to fix her hair to its former glory. She perked a brow at the brunette knowing very well that she didn't know her. She looked older and she was wearing the High School academy uniform. The middle school academy uniform was a sailor dress rather than a pleated skirt and a pressed white top.

"Who the heck are you?" Nathani snapped. May blinked in surprise. This girl was…nothing like the sweet girl depicted in the school picture, but it was definitely her. There was no mistaking it.

"Oh my gosh! It's her!" Dawn exclaimed pointing at Nathani just as the fourteen year old was pulling herself to her feet. Patou helped May to her feet and suddenly Nathani found herself surrounded by a ring of high school students. Maybe she did something to piss one of them off…that was likely the cause, but none of them looked too hostile…except the one with pink eyes.

"What do you guys want? Shouldn't you be at the high school talking about boys and getting drunk?" Nathani said dryly while crossing her arms over her chest. "I have a soul to devour so if you'll excuse me…" Nathani tried to take a step forward only to be jerked back. She glanced over her shoulder to see the pink eyed girl had a tight hold on the back of the collar of her uniform.

"You're not going anywhere until ya do two things," Alex said with a forced smile. "First, ya apologize ta mah friend here for takin' her down like a linebacker," After a brief stare down between the Dragonite girl and the fourteen year old, Nathani sighed in defeat before turning to May.

"I'm sorry." She grumbled.

"Good, now if ya will be so kind ta pay a lick of attention ta mah other friend," Alex said jerking Nathani around so that she was facing towards Rolyn.

"Stop jerking her around Alex!" Dawn exclaimed slapping Alex's hand off of Nathani's collar. Nathani shrugged her shoulders as she shot Alex a glare.

"Yea, before I go to the head Dean." Nathani said firmly, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh ya mean mah mom? Yea I'm already grounded, what's another week of solitary confinement if it means getting' a few manners in ya arsenal." Alex snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"Down Alex!" Rolyn finally exclaimed. Both Alex and Nathani turned their eyes on her. She locked eyes with Nathani and her heart leapt into her throat. She must have been staring because the fourteen year old was giving her the strangest look. "You're Nathani Kent…right?"

"What's it to you?" Nathani shot back.

Rolyn took in a deep breath while forcing a smile. "Did you have an aunt and uncle named Zion and Holden Kent?" She asked carefully. Nathani's mouth dropped open, her eyes narrowing a bit as anxiousness flashed over her expression.

"H-How do you know those names?" Nathani mentally cursed at the fact that she had stammered. Her arms tightened over her chest as she tried regain herself, holding tight to her glare.

"Those were my parents…" Rolyn said lowly. Nathani perked a brow. "I'm Rolyn Kent…well I'm Rolyn Hayden now but that's because Jennifer Hayden adopted me. I know you must have been young at the time but I'm sure we at least met once before when I was four and you were two…"

"My cousin went missing the day my aunt and uncle were killed." Nathani said lowly.

"I'm that missing cousin!" Rolyn said gesturing to herself. "I-I mean I'm not missing anymore…like I said I got adopted, but I never knew I had a blood relative until yesterday when I realized that Patou Cross is my God sister." Rolyn said gesturing towards the golden haired girl.

"Patou Cross?" Nathani said looking towards Patou. "Annette Cross is your mom?" Patou simply nodded. "She's…friends with my father…"

"I have Zion's Dragonite to prove that I was her daughter…you have to believe me." Rolyn pressed. Nathani stared at Rolyn for a moment. Her brow was perked in question before leaning in towards Rolyn, narrowing her eyes in speculation.

"You have aunt Zion's face…but you have Uncle Holden's eyes." Nathani sighed as she leaned back. Rolyn's brow furrowed and Nathani gave a lopsided smile. "I've seen pictures of them…and I've seen pictures of you before…"

"How are you so calm about this?" May questioned.

"Because there is only one Rolyn in existence." Nathani laughed baring braces clad teeth. "Rolyn is a combination of our grandparents name; Rose and Merlyn Kent. I knew it was her for a while. I was just waiting for her to piece it together. My parents think I'm stupid and that since I was a baby I wouldn't remember much but a picture is worth a thousand words."

"She's smart." Marina whispered to Patou who simply nodded.

"Nice meeting you Rolyn…" Nathani said. "You can call me Nate…but I have to cut this meeting short; we can pick this up tomorrow." She said as she glared past Rolyn. May glanced over Rolyn's shoulder to see the yellow eyed boy that had ran past her before. "I have a boy to kill."

With that, Nathani took off towards the dark haired boy, growling like an animal. All six Dragonite girls stared after the fourteen year old.

"She's nothing like her picture." Dawn muttered. The others nodded in approval as they watched Nathani tackle the boy to the ground and punched him upside the head.

"Ooh…" All six girls hissed as they cringed at this boy's expense.

* * *

_And there we have it. This chapter was more of a filler than anything else. Now I can move forward from here on out. Thanksgiving is next so say yay, nothing like a gathering between families and a hectic dinner at the Hayden home. Look forward to that. Nathani is a fun character to play with. She looks so sweet and yet she is an immature monster. You know she'll be raining hell, its bad enough she's related to Rolyn. I really wanted to fit in a battle since this story is about POKEMON and I haven't had a battle in AGES. Oh and I know Excadrill is not from the made up Jewel region and Zenith is an original pokemon. I hope you liked it and please review._

_~Rolyn~ _


	27. Hurt

_Wow I have been so preoccupied lately and slightly sloth like that I ALMOST forgot I had a story in need of updating. Right now its midnight (I'm staying up to watch Naruto, mind you) so it's the perfect opportunity to update, is it not? Well now I know last chapter was a filler with a mellow mood but things are about to get quite intense in this next chapter. It's Thanksgiving so families will come together, of course there will be chaos but drama as well. I hope you all like this next chapter. _

_Warning: Language may get a tad bit foul in this chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Seven: Hurt_

* * *

"I still don't understand why this is so necessary." Drew grumbled as he took up a green silk tie in his hands. He stared at the strip of clothing and scowled before glancing up at himself in the mirror that hung over his dresser. Through the mirrors reflection, he could see Rolyn standing behind him, smiling lightly, arms crossed over her chest. "Thanksgiving is about family and gratefulness…not looking nice."

"You know how Mom is," She sighed striding towards him. Drew turned around so that he was facing his sister. Her smile softened as she reached for the tie in his hands and brought it around his neck before she began to knot it accordingly. Drew could very well do this on his own, but he wouldn't stop her. "She's always trying to make the best impression…prove her kids aren't as monstrous than they appear."

"Please, spare me…" Drew muttered with a roll of his bright green eyes. "She just likes making us get dressed up. We're like life sized dolls for her." He said flatly. Rolyn finished tightening his tie around his neck and took a step back in her black peep toe heels that looked painful to stand in for too long.

The dress she wore was intricate, made by Rolyn for whatever special occasion she saw fit. It was a strapless green party dress that had sparkling beadwork on the bodice while right below was a satin bow that had a green cheetah pattern rose in the center of it. The short skirt of the dress was also cheetah spotted with a green tulle layer over it that gave it that green tint. Her hair was in loose curls, almost looking like waves and around her neck were layers of black beads with a matching bracelet.

Drew smiled gently. "You look nice." He said simply. Rolyn glanced down at her party dress before lifting her gaze to meet her brothers. She cracked a bashful smile before shrugging.

"Thanks. You look handsome too. May's jaw will drop." She said as her smile went lopsided. Drew chuckled lightly knowing there wasn't much special about the black slacks and white button up, freshly pressed shirt and green tie. Rolyn noticed that his hair was gelled back and out of his face. It made him look debonair, she mused. "Well, I came to tell you to hurry before mom has a panic attack."

"Has anyone even arrived yet?" Drew asked fixing his DH cufflinks that his mother had made for him for his sixteenth birthday.

Rolyn shook her head. "It's almost time, so put a rush on whatever you're doing, alright?" Drew flashed his sister a forced smile before nodding. Rolyn smiled in return before taking quick long strides towards the door. She glanced back at him once before sighing and closing the door to head downstairs to find where her mother was…probably harassing Sandy who was just trying to top her past Thanksgiving dinner since there would be more guests this time around.

Jennifer was a perfectionist and it was because of this that anything that wasn't perfect had her nervous and on edge. Guests would be arriving any minutes now so she didn't have much time. Sandy had said dinner was under control and the only thing in need of finishing was the turkey, her green flowing dress was still as perfect from the moment it was ironed, the table was set beautifully…so why was she so nervous?

Jennifer took in a deep breath, clenching her eyes shut and leaning up against the nearest wall of the dining room.

"You look bent out of shape."

Jennifer snapped her eyes open and her lips immediately pulled into a smile. Amy smiled in return as she instinctively opened her arms for her friend and fellow mother. Jennifer fell into the hug and sighed, glad that she could relieve a little stress in her friends care. Amy and Jennifer had been this way since the beginning of time. The dark haired woman was always invited over for Thanksgiving along with her son.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Amy breathed as she rubbed Jennifer's back.

"You're early as always." Jennifer breathed pulling away from the hug. "Where's Jason?"

"You know him…can't be away from Rolyn for more than a few seconds if he's given the opportunity to be with her. He went in search for her," Amy sighed, rolling her eyes at how engrossed her son was with Rolyn, although she wholeheartedly approved. "I see you have the table set for far more than five today."

"Well our family has been extended with Rolyn's aunt, uncle and cousin, May and her family and Patou and her family…" Jennifer explained with a gentle smile; she has been smiling more often despite the stress she has been dealing with after…everything. Amy smiled as well.

"You've dealt with quite a lot over the past couple of weeks, haven't you?" Amy questioned.

"No more than usual." Jennifer sighed. She suddenly felt the need to down an entire bottle of wine. Amy cracked a small, sympathetic smile on her friend's behalf.

"Ah, Mistress Hayden," Jennifer glanced towards the large entry way to the dining hall where one of the many maids stood, hands folded before her. Jennifer perked a brow, silently telling the maid to continue. "More guests are arriving."

Jennifer nodded before turning back to Amy. "The show must go on." She said with a smile.

"And what a wonderful performance it will be." Amy chuckled.

* * *

May glanced down at her dress from the umpteenth time, finding the top too low and hiking it up a bit to cover up what she didn't want exposed. She had never gotten so formally dressed for Thanksgiving. Last year she came to the dinner table in sweats and t-shirt and there was no fuss but since they would be spending the holiday of gratefulness at the Hayden home, she had to look her best…or at least that was what Rolyn advised.

Her mother had even went out and gotten her the expensively beautiful and pleated red dress that ended just above her knee and had a jewel encrusted band that wrapped right under her bust. She felt a little self-conscious, fiddling with the top of her dress and jumping every time her high ponytail brushed against the nape of her neck.

"Welcome," One maid May was familiar with said as she curtsied towards the Maple family. May's mother and father smiled brightly while Max fiddled with the sleeves of his button up shirt. Obviously the twelve year old didn't exactly like to get dressed up. "If you'll just follow me to the parlor, Mistress Hayden along with the children will be there to join you in a moment."

The family of four followed the maid to the parlor even though May knew most of the mansion like the back of her hand. She had been there enough times to know which ways to take in order to not get lost but there were still moments where she'd lose her way.

Once they entered the parlor May immediately recognized a young girl with bright brown eyes looking all but comfortable sitting on one of the available leather couches in a lime green, black spotted halter dress. May smiled lightly as Nathani groaned picking at the tulle under her skit that made it poof out a bit. Sitting off to the side in a love seat was who had to been Nathani's parents.

Her mother was pretty, with olive colored skin and hazel eyes that stood out against jet black silky tresses. She was fussing over her husband's tie, tightening it a bit as she muttered quietly into his ear. Nathani's father, Rolyn's biological uncle had her eyes. His skin tone was the same too, but since Rolyn looked mostly like her mother there wasn't much to distinguish.

After time May had begun to realize that Nathani was like a mixture of Rolyn and Alex, very fiery tempered and violent.

"Hey Nate," May greeted calling Nathani by her preferred name and smiling as she plopped down on the couch next to Nathani, smoothing out her red dress in the process. Nathani looked up and cracked a smile. Over the past few weeks she had been getting to know May better while getting to know the rest of her cousin's friends. May was nice and was friends with Nathani's best friend, Riley. She immediately took to the brunette mainly because of this.

"Hey May, what's up?" Nathani questioned twisting around on the couch so that she was facing the brunette. May shrugged, cracking a smile.

"Nothing out of the usual, except the fact that I look like I'm on my way to an expensive dinner party rather than a simple Thanksgiving dinner." May laughed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"This _is_ an expensive dinner party more or less," Nate chuckled with a roll of her eyes, but she smiled despite this. "But we're still all together and Thanksgiving is about being thankful and having family around you, right?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." May said with a nod and a grin. Nate smiled in return before her gaze drifted from May and towards the entrance to the parlor. Her smile broadened slightly and May followed her gaze only to smile as well.

Standing in the door was Patou with both her parents behind her. May was quite familiar with Mrs. Cross, but her father was a new face to her. For a moment May wondered where Patou's brothers were being as she had two she did not usually speak about, but she quickly remembered they traveled, living full lives of their own.

The golden haired Dragonite girl looked stunning in a zebra striped cocktail dress that had a flattering heart shaped neckline and ended just above the knee. The hem of the entire dress was a royal blue to match the royal blue ribbon that wrapped around her waist and was tied into a perfect bow towards her right hip. Her long golden hair was completely straight, falling over her shoulders like water.

When Patou noticed May and Nathani she beamed, quickly moving away from her parents who could really care less, to join her friends. She sat on the far end of the couch next to May and opened her arms towards the brunette. The two of them shared a hug filled with light laughter before Patou reached over May to offer Nathani a hug.

"You guys look gorgeous." Patou complimented as she settled in her seat, tugging at the bottom of her dress and keeping her legs tightly closed while she placed her hands on her knees.

"I was forced into this dress against my will; I refuse to accept compliments." Nathani grumbled as she tucked a stray strand of deep brown hair behind her ear. Her hair was done up in a high and slightly too tight bun that her mother had made against her daughters will. Nate was definitely not the type to get dressed up.

May laughed at the pout on Nate's lips before she turned to Patou. "Thanks, my mom picked this dress out for me." She explained proudly. When it came to fashion, her mother wasn't so in the dark as many people would presume a mother to be.

"I have been working on this little number for a while now," Patou said pulling at the bottom of her dress. Nathani perked a brow while May nodded in approval. "Rolyn said she would be wearing a dress she made as well…has anyone seen her yet?"

"Not yet…" May sighed with a shrug. "Honestly with her and Drew not here, It feels a tad bit awkward." She admitted with a shrug as she glanced around taking note that all of the parents had engaged in their own conversation. She sighed as she sat back in her seat wondering when dinner would be. She couldn't deny she was slightly hungry.

"A _tad bit_ awkward?" Nate scoffed. "Try being a long lost cousin and then talk to me about awkward."

Patou openly laughed at this and May simply cracked a smile.

"Good evening everyone,"

May's attention was suddenly dragged to the threshold of the parlor. Standing there looking as cheerful and stunning as always was Jennifer Hayden, beaming with another woman at her right. The woman, May felt like she could recognize. Her hair was dark and long and her eyes were the brightest gray color May had ever seen…May instantly made the connection and deducted that this was Jason's mother.

It was strange how she knew Jason for so long but had never met his mother…which reminded her that she had never met most of the parental figures of her friends; only Dawn's mother, Mrs. Hayden, Patou's parents and of course Alex's mother who was the principle of the school she attended.

"I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting, but dinner is finally ready so we can move this on to the dining room, shall we?" Jennifer said with a smile as she gestured towards the direction from which she had just came. Amy nodded and turned to lead the way.

"Show time…" Nate sighed as she hopped up from her seat, not even bothering to straighten her slightly wrinkled and riding up dress. She stuck close by her parents and Patou did the same, following Nathani and her family.

May stood from her seat and watched as her parents and her brother moved to follow and she was about to join them but a grip on her wrist stopped her and pulled her back into a hard chest. May stumbled, fighting against gravity for a moment before she pulled her head back only to see Drew smirking down at her. Her heart fluttered in her chest for a moment and she was both surprised and glad that he still induced such a feeling.

"You weren't going anywhere without me, were you?" He asked smoothly, spinning her around so that she was facing him. May smiled rather sheepishly while shaking her head. She actually wasn't expecting him to appear out of nowhere and along with her surprise came her curiosity about where he had come from without her noticing, although she would not question it.

"Course not; I was actually wondering where you and Rolyn were." She said with a nod. Drew smiled inwardly. It always made him uncharacteristically happy to know she was thinking of him. Sometimes he believed he wasn't worth her time and effort but it was…indescribable to know that she loved him.

"Well I was just getting ready but Rolyn and Jason ran off to do heaven knows what together over a half hour ago." Drew said with a roll of his eyes. May shuddered at the thought. She didn't want mental images. "You look…breath taking." He breathed taking her in and smiling unconsciously. May's cheeks burned with a blush.

"Thank you," She practically giggled. "You look very handsome yourself." She complimented bashfully as she reached up to brush a stray hair out of his face. Drew smirked before taking the hand she had reach out to him with and kissing it affectionately on the palm. May shivered as he brought his bright green eyes to meet her blue ones.

"Well my darling, shall we join the others in the dining room?" He asked in his best British accent as he offered her his arm.

"We shall," May laughed linking her arm with his and beaming like a middle aged single woman that had just won the lottery. Drew's smirk turned into a genuine, bright smile as he guided her towards the dining room which was filled with chatter and light laughter as people took their seats around a massive dinner table that was already covered with food with a large turkey sitting in the center.

Drew led May towards the head of the table where his mother sat and he claimed his seat on her left hand side since Rolyn had already claimed the right hand side with Jason sitting on her left and Amy sitting next to her son. Drew pulled out the chair next to his and May smiled gratefully before taking her seat and muttering a thank you towards her boyfriend as he pushed it in for her. Sitting next to May was Patou who smiled at her.

Once everyone was seated, Jennifer stood up, stereotypically tapping on her fluke to gain the attention of those around her. All eyes turned on her and she smiled brightly as she set down the glass, releasing a sigh.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to our celebration for the day of gratefulness and family," She began letting her eyes drift from one person to the next. "Now, Rolyn will be blessing the food before we eat." She added gesturing to her daughter.

Rolyn smiled nervously before standing to her feet just as Jennifer retook hers. "Alright," She laughed taking in a deep breath and bowing her head and closing her eyes. "I pray a blessing over this food that we have been graced with and I bless those here who have come to gather for the sake of family and gratitude. May the rest of the day, along with this year be filled with peace and many more blessings to come; amen."

"Amen indeed…"

Rolyn's eyes snapped open, her mouth turning down at the corners as her eyes widened.

"No…" Jennifer breathed shaking her head.

The air was suddenly thick and May could feel this foreboding feeling coming over those around her, especially Drew. She glanced at her boyfriend to see his once loving and calm eyes raging with pent up fury and unimaginable anger. She had never seen him so upset before and frankly, it scared it. It was then she turned in the opposite direction, towards the one who was receiving such a deadly look.

May easily recognized the dark haired man even though she had only seen him once before. His lips were pulled into a smile that seemed anything but kind and inviting. The fake smile didn't even reach his emerald colored eyes which were locked on nothing and everything. Mr. Hayden had an intimidating air about him, one that brought upon a moment of silence as those who knew him recognized him while those who didn't waited for something to be said.

"What, no 'welcome home Darren'?" Darren said as he slowly strode towards the table, his eyes landing on Jennifer who was gripping onto the edge of the table, digging her perfectly manicured nails into the wood. "No, 'how have you been Darren'?" He continued as he moved around the side of the table Rolyn was on.

The ebony haired girl tensed as her passed Nathani and her family, getting much too close to her for comfort. She didn't fear him…at least she tried not to, but after figuring out everything he's done, and what he's capable of, not to mention his feelings towards her, she has always been wary of Darren Hayden.

"How about a 'get the hell out Darren'?"

Drew was the one that had spoken. Darren turned his eyes on his son, a harsh look shining in those emerald eyes that was easily returned; Drew was his son after all. Darren paused right behind Rolyn's chair and chuckled lightly as he shook his head at his son as though he was playing with a mere child that was joking around.

Right then a butler came rushing in, his expression falling when he noticed Darren. He turned towards Jennifer, a regretful look pulling at his features. "I am terribly sorry Mistress Hayden, I tried to stop him."

"It's alright," Jennifer breathe forcing a brief smile. "I should not have to ask you to keep Mr. Hayden at bay…when his uncouth attitude and brute personality pushes him into places he certainly is not wanted."

"Now, I don't think such uncaring remarks are necessary." Darren chuckled. "I just want to spend time with my family," He smirked as he brought his hands down on Rolyn's shoulders, giving them and uncomfortable squeeze and causing her to wince. "Aren't we all here for the sake of family anyways? The wench said it herself."

"Wench…?" Patou snapped standing to her feet.

"Patou…" Annette quickly snapped pulling her daughter back in her seat. Patou resisted before her father finally instructed her to sit. Darren looked towards the turquoise eyed girl before looking towards her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cross…I haven't seen you two since the unfortunate passing of two other employees of mine." Darren breathed once again giving Rolyn's shoulders a good squeeze. The glasses wearing girl's breath hitched in her throat as that stabbing pain that came with the reminder of her parent's death shot through her chest.

"You mean murder!" Nate suddenly inserted.

"Nathani…" Her mother scorned.

"No," Nathani snapped. "He knows very well what happened. Anyways, I've been waiting for the day I could see this S.O.B face to face to let him know just how I really feel about him. He's a murderous bastard!"

"Nathani!" Her mother tried again.

"Children these days…" Darren muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"But she's right, isn't she?" Drew interjected. "You had Rolyn's parents killed, didn't you?"

"Is that what this little bitch has been telling you?" Darren breathed, jerking the still silent Rolyn a bit. Rolyn whimpered and that was it for Jason. He was automatically on his feet, detest that could rival Drew's shining in his eyes.

"Let her go." He said sharply, his hands clenching into fists. Amy took her son by the shoulders, restraining him in order to stop him from making matters worse.

"Oh I love this; all the children banding together and for what? The sake of a homeless kid?" Darren laughed taking Rolyn's chin in his hand and shaking her head.

"She isn't homeless." Jennifer said harshly. "This is her home and it's also a place where you're not welcome, now let her go…now."

"Or what? You'll accuse me of murder?" Darren said childishly. It was then Rolyn finally took hold of whatever courage she had left and elbowed the man in the stomach causing him to lose his grip on her. She whipped around and glared at him, slightly proud that she had managed to get him to wince but what happened next she hadn't expected.

Darren had never laid a hand on her and even if he tried to, it would not be in front of witnesses but the resounding sound of a slap and multiple gasps was all Rolyn heard before her gaze was suddenly jerked to the right against her will and she falling into her chair, a sudden stinging sensation biting at her cheek and slowly intensifying before tears began to blur her vision due to the pain.

May didn't know what happened next because she moved without thinking. In an instant an enlarged pokeball was in her hand and she tossed it without giving her signature call. Out came an Ivysaur looking just about ready for anything.

"Vine whip! Restrain him." May said pointing towards Darren. The Pokémon quickly obliged, noticing the urgency in it's master voice. Vines speedily had Darren pinned up against a wall and May shot the man a glare. "How dare you…How dare you lay a hand on her!"

"She had it coming and so will you in a minute if you don't tell this Pokémon to set me down." Darren shot back with a malicious smirk.

"Are you threatening my daughter!" Norman called out glaring at Darren.

"Oh consider your ass sued into oblivion!" Amy snapped. "I'm going to slap you so hard with a lawsuit your tail is gonna spin!" She said before turning her attention back to Rolyn who was trying her best not to openly sob as she held her already swollen cheek while Jason held her close to him.

"I hope you die!" Nate shot out as she moved to console her cousin.

"Son of a bitch…" Drew uncharacteristically cursed as he locked a steely glare on his father…if he could even call him that. This man wasn't a father to him nor was he a husband to his mother and after the crap he had just pulled, if May hadn't jumped into action when she did, he would of had Electrasteel shock him to death.

"I want you gone Darren!" Jennifer cried, her own tears spilling over on her cheeks. "And when I say gone I mean _gone_. I don't care what I have to do I will make _sure_ you never come near me, or my children again!"

"Wait…Mrs. Hayden…" May said quickly.

"Please call me Mrs. Foxx…it is the name I should have been going by and will now like to be referred to as. I want no relation to this bastard." Jennifer said quickly. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't resume her maiden name since the divorce.

"Alright, Mrs. Foxx…let me just say something." May said as she moved around the table and slowly approached the wall where her Ivysaur had Darren pinned. She stared at the dark haired man for a second, reading him basically. "You really are a lost man, aren't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped.

"You're sad…pathetic…lost and without purpose." She listed off with a shake of her head. Darren scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What are you? My psychiatrist?" He laughed. "I don't need purpose as long as I have worth. That is all that matters. That is what being a Hayden is about. That homeless brat doesn't deserve the name and frankly neither does my own son."

"To be a Hayden is to have strength, to have the ability to have power and maintain it; not just to have worth and be worthy but to have integrity and earn respect. Being a Hayden means you have the ability to lead and be lead, to teach and to learn, to encourage and be encouraged, and to love and be loved." May said carefully.

Darren eyed her for a moment before a smirk slowly pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Oh don't tell me…you and Drew? You've got to be kidding me. And here I at least thought my son could do better."

"Oh shut up!" Patou snapped.

"No, Pat, it's okay…Anything this man says hardly matters because despite what he thinks, he's more worthless than dirt." May snapped turning a glare on Darren. "Your presence is no longer needed nor wanted. Get yourself together and redirect your morals and maybe you can bring some purpose back into your life. Second chances only come so often."

May moved away from him and looked towards her Ivysaur before nodding. The Pokémon lowered Darren to the floor before retracting it's vines.

"Mr. Hayden, I think it's time you left." Mr. Cross said as he, along with Mr. Kent and Mr. Maple slowly approached him just to make sure he left.

"Happy Thanksgiving Jenny…" Darren said quickly over his shoulder, smirking at Jennifer. The green haired woman quickly turned away before exiting the room all together.

* * *

_Drama, drama, drama…and here I thought I would be leaning more towards humor for Thanksgiving but I guess that'll have to wait until Christmas. I thought that Darren's reappearance was slightly necessary because I really wanted to give May the opportunity to stand up to him. May is a strong willed girl, you know. Anyways next chapter may have some drama in it as everyone tried to get themselves back together from that…ordeal but it'll get better, I promise. Thank you all for reading and please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	28. Thanks

_I will not make you wait for an update as long as last time. I have more free time with the school year winding down. Sometimes I can't believe just how quickly time flies. Anyhoo last chapter we dealt with quite a bit so now we're going into the aftermath and hopefully some things will get resolved and some healing can set its way in. I was very appreciative of such the positive response I received on the last chapter. I guess you all like drama, don't you? Well It'll slip in whenever I see fit so don't think this is the end. Thank you all for reading and enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Eight: Thanks_

* * *

"Jenn…"

Jennifer sniffed for the umpteenth time, swiping away frantically at her tears. She had to keep herself together despite it all. She was the cornerstone of the Hayden family now even though she rather not claim the title. It was a hard burden to bear and Darren didn't make it any easier even though it was his place, not hers. The thought of him had her choking on a sob as she quickly shook her head. That man…she didn't even know how to describe him anymore. What's even sadder is at one point she actually loved him…

Jennifer felt a pair of warm hands come down on her shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze before someone took a seat on the floor next to her. Jennifer had retreated to her office and Amy knew that was where she would run to; it was her place of thought, the place she attempted to gather herself. Amy almost could not count how many times Jennifer had locked herself in this office crying over whatever she thought deserved her tears only to smile and put on the best face for her children and everyone else in the world.

"I really hope you're not blaming yourself…" Amy sighed as she leaned her head against the wood paneled wall. Jennifer didn't respond, instead she pulled her legs in, looking like a vulnerable child. Amy stared at her for a moment before perking her brow. "Now I know this isn't the strong Jennifer Foxx I have been friends with for the last twenty five years."

"Oh please," Jennifer laughed bitterly. "I'm a cry baby. You've always been the one I leaned on Amy…your stronger with that heartless lawyer type attitude of yours." She muttered.

Amy pursed her lips. "My job requires the façade but you, my friend are not afraid to show just how you feel…how scared you are and how strong you are." Amy explained with a shrug of her shoulders. Jennifer glanced at her friend, her green eyes narrowed a bit.

"Why do you think so highly of me? I can't even protect my own children. I try to give the best for Rolyn and Drew but you saw the fear in her eyes and the hatred in his…" Jennifer said with a shake of her head. "I don't want to have Rolyn afraid and I don't want Drew to hate his father…"

"They're kids," Amy laughed. "They'll learn sooner or later…Rolyn will conquer her fear and Drew…maybe he'll learn to forgive. He has a prime example to follow right at his side." Amy added with a soft smile. Jennifer smiled along with her as she nodded.

"May's spirit…it's inconceivable." Jennifer sighed. "She didn't look at Darren with any hate or spite…she gave him a look of determination and strength and hope. Now I don't know if she got to him because I'm sure it'll take much more than a couple of words but she can get to people…she's gotten to all of us."

"Yea, even my son." Amy said. "I don't even know her but I see how she influences people around her, causing them to smile and be encouraged. She probably can't see it now but she'd make an excellent leader one day."

"She's sixteen Amy; she has a lot more to do now than think about possible career choices." Jennifer said with a shake of her head. Amy shrugged, giving a lopsided smile.

"You're never too young."

"I think May has more important things she wants to focus on right now." Jennifer sighed. "I know that if there is anyone who can tame my son's spirit, it's her."

May sniffled, trying to hold back a sneeze as she stood outside Drew's door. She had rushed after him knowing very well that he need not be alone at this point lest he just fall deeper into his frustrations. May didn't like seeing him so angry; it cause great concern in her to say the least. Drew was usually so composed, so pulled together and yet a couple of words from his father had him on a rampage.

Sighing, May didn't even bother knocking before pushing through the double doors of her boyfriend's room. Upon entering the room she gasped, jumping at the mess that was his usually neatly kept room; a shattered mirror, a broken lamp and a small dent in the wall to go with the lamp. It must have been chucked at the innocent wall. May tried her best not to think back to her own drowsy rampages when she noticed a completely destroyed alarm clock sitting on the floor right by the door.

Stepping over the clock May glanced around the room before noticing a familiar mop of green hair, unkempt and messed with, probably from hands running through it, on the other side of the bed. May presumed he was sitting against the far side of the bed and quickly made her way around the bed to find Drew sitting there with his arms on his knees and his face buried into his arms.

May didn't have to say anything but he knew she was there. Pressing his lips into a tight line he lifted his head and brought his eyes to meet hers. May's heart almost broke at how lifeless and darker they seemed. His eyes spoke wonders; May noticed when he was in no control of how he felt. When he said he loved her they showed irrevocable dedication and longing, but right now she received nothing but the worst from his eyes; hate, anger, frustration and guilt.

"You know…you and your mother are one in the same," May began carefully as she inched closer to him before pulling off her heels and plopping down next to him, fixing her dress in the process. "You both ran off without a word."

"We have our reasons." Drew said flatly as he pulled his gaze away from her and stared forward at the dent in his wall caused by him chucking his lamp like a major league pitcher. May stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I know…" She breathed. "You're upset and I can't blame you. I'm upset too because he had no right to come in here and treat you, your mother or Rolyn so poorly." She said lowly. Drew scoffed and rolled his eyes, thinking bitterly of his girlfriend's naïve attitude, something he had not done since they met.

"That bastard has no right to be alive, May." Drew snapped. "He does this for one reason and one reason only and that is to stake his claim and let everyone know he's still in control and he still holds us in the palm of his hand and I hate him because of that."

"You're giving him exactly what he wants." May said simply.

Drew gave her an incredulous look. "The last thing I would ever want is to give that S.O.B what he wants." He chided sharply. May didn't like his attitude or how much detest shone in his eyes as he spoke about his father.

"Well…if you let him get you so angry it only lets him know he can control how you feel." May shot back. "If getting you angry is the only way to control you then he'll do it. You're level headed Drew and to see you so undone is probably the icing on that guy's cake. He's under your skin and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about! I'm angry because I don't like him and I defy him!" Drew practically yelled.

"Which is exactly what he expects from you!" May matched his tone and shot him a narrowed eyed look. "He expects your mother to be stressed, he expects Rolyn to be afraid and he expects you to be angry with him…That's his twisted way of staying in control but you are so blinded by hatred for you own father that you can't even realize that he's turning you into him."

Drew's expression went livid at those words. "I will never be anything like him…I don't even see what my mother ever saw in him…then again she really didn't have a choice."

"What does that mean?" May asked carefully.

"It means my father and mother had an arranged marriage forced by my grandfather's hand but even in spite of this, my grandfather still treated my mother with respect and love like she was his own. My supposed father can't even offer that. He's a heartless bastard and I will never be like him." Drew practically growled.

"You don't like to deal with this problem you have with your father. You rather be angry at him than try to resolve anything and that is exactly what I see when I look at Darren. You're more like your father than you think." May said firmly. Drew shot her a dirty glare.

"Why are you talking crap to me?" He snapped.

"Because I love you," She retorted automatically. "And you need to hear it. You're father expects this whenever he turns up…he expects your spite and your hate but what he doesn't expect is your forgiveness and faith in his ability to turn himself around."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Drew muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. May shot him a death glare that had him snapping his mouth shut.

"Forgiveness is not for the other person, Drew, it's for yourself. You forgive to relieve your own burdens, not just to make the other person feel good. Vanessa destroyed my reputation but I forgive her. You're being a total jerk right now but I forgive you and Darren Hayden slapped my best friend and disrespected me but I forgive him because my vindictiveness is going to do nothing for me in the long run."

Drew remained silent. He honestly didn't know what to say to such wise words even though he didn't whole heartedly agree. How was he supposed to forgive someone that had caused his family so much pain? May didn't understand because she didn't deal with Darren like Drew had and her spirit was so much lighter and brighter. How could he just deal with everything like that?

"When I spoke to Darren…when I said something about second chances, something seemed to click. It was brief but I could see it in his eyes. That's another way you and him are alike…when you have no control over your emotions they show in your eyes." May mused.

"That man isn't capable of emotions."

"He's a man meaning he's human meaning he is very capable of emotions." May said flatly with a roll of her eyes. "Now I'm not saying that it'll happen overnight but at least try Drew and not for him but for yourself…and me."

Drew turned towards her and locked eyes with her. May almost smiled at the lighter look in his eyes that came when he looked at her. Sighing, Drew lowered his head before lifting a hand and cupping May's cheek. He pulled her towards him and placed a tender kiss against her lips that had her heart leaping into her throat. She almost wished the kiss could last forever but she knew very well that it couldn't when he finally pulled away.

"For you…alright?" He breathed leaning his forehead against hers. "Only for you."

"Nothing bad will come of it Drew." May reassured with a smile. "If anything, you can mend what is broken and prove yourself a true Hayden _and_ Foxx. You're both Darren and Jennifer…and I don't want you to forget where you come from and lose sight of who you are."

"I know…" He breathed

"I'll love you regardless…I just don't want you to be upset anymore." She sighed pulling away from him. "Things used to be so much lighter…everything was much more simple before, remember? Like when we were at camp and we'd cause food fights and play man hunt…when we escaped it all."

"Sometimes you have to pull away from it all and that's exactly what camp offers; a chance to escape." Drew explained. May stared at him for a moment before a look of revelation came over her and she smiled brightly. Drew perked a brow as she jumped to her feet and turned to face him.

"We don't have to go to camp though…I mean school can be a drag but Christmas break is just around the corner! Why don't we go away, all of us! I mean instead of hosting a Christmas party for a school that resents us, we can just take off; all the Dragonite girls and Flygon boys. We can recapture that spark we used to have." She joked.

"Oh, I think we have enough of that." Drew said with a devilish smirk. May giggled lightly as her cheeks burned a bright red. "But getting away and just focusing on the better times is actually an excellent idea."

"I'm chock full of 'em!" May stated proudly.

"You're full of something…I just don't think its good ideas." He said with a shrug as he stood to his feet.

"Well look whose back to his normal arrogant self." May grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. Drew smirked at her before taking her wrist and jerking her towards him before spinning them around and pushing her back a bit causing her to yelp as she fell back onto his bed. Her eyes widened as he crawled over her, trapping her between his arms as he smirked down at her.

"You just bring out the best…and worst in me." He said as his smirk turned wolfish before he leaned in and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

"I swear if there was ever a time I was really going to attempt to devour a soul, it would be right now," Nate went on. She had been going on like this for the last fifteen minutes. She was actually the only one who had said a word since the almost Thanksgiving dinner. She only knew how to express her emotions in words. "You know what? I don't care what he's capable of! I will steal away into his house in the middle of the night and devour his soul!"

"Can you stop talking about eating souls?" Patou finally snapped. "It's creeping me out." She admitted. She couldn't deny that Nate could get a little weird but she knew her 'devour your soul' threat was her way of saying beat you down until you die. The fourteen year old was as violent as they come.

As Nathani and Patou got into an argument about the proper way to express distaste for those you did not care about, Jason had just received an ice pack from one of the maids and approached Rolyn who was sitting on the counter by the sink, cheeks still tear stained and one slightly swollen and red due to the impact of Darren's hand. Jason gently pressed the icepack to her face and smiled gently. She avoided his eyes.

"C'mon Ro…" He said lowly as he lifted her hand so that she could hold up her ice pack herself so that he could brush away her tears before adjusting her dress and brushing her hair back out of her face. Rolyn almost smiled.

"You take really good care of me." She muttered. That was the first she had spoken since Darren had struck her. Jason locked eyes with her and smiled lightly before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead. Rolyn clenched her eyes shut, cherishing the feeling.

"It's in the job description…" He sighed. "When I gave you that ring I made a promise and I intend to keep it by doing whatever it takes to keep you well and happy." He said taking her left hand. Rolyn glanced down at the ring that adorned her ring finger and smiled a broken smile.

Jason was almost tempted to say he loved her…almost. Sure, he's said it before but it never meant as much as it did when he looked at her now. When he thought about saying he loved her, it was because he _loved_ her. He had no clue how to express that and yet Drew did it so effortlessly. It almost made him feel incompetent for his fear…He was actually afraid of saying it. Love was a pretty big deal to him and he knew it was to her as well…

"Okay this thing is really cold." Rolyn sighed pulling the icepack away from her face, wincing lightly in the process. Jason chuckled lightly before he turned her head to examine her injury. The swelling had gone down a bit but it was still a vibrant red against her chocolate skin.

"It's cold for a reason; hence why it's called an _icepack_ boo…" Jason said as he lifted the icepack back to her cheek. She winced once again and he hesitated before applying a little pressure just for good measure. "So…do you want to talk about what happened?"

"What's there to talk about?" She breathed with a shrug. "Darren showed up, he laid his hands on me, I elbowed him and he retaliated by slapping me across the face; end of story."

"I thought you'd be more angry? Sad? Give me something here Ro, because you know bottling it up like the good old days aint an option anymore." Jason said leaning against the counter next to him. Rolyn glanced at him for a moment before sighing.

"You're beginning to sound like Patou…" She muttered, her eyes darting over towards her golden haired God sister that was trying to stop Nathani from picking at the apple pie Sandy had made as one of the deserts for dinner that day. Rolyn sighed a second time. "I don't know what to say." She admitted.

"That's okay…" Jason said lowly.

"He's just so…horrible…I don't even understand why or how…I mean what have I done to him? He doesn't know who I am or how I would feel if he said certain things. He really hates me and it's…scary." Rolyn said quietly as she shook her head. To know that someone detested her so much for no apparent reason was pretty rattling to say the least.

"He doesn't hate you Ro…" Jason breathed. "I don't think anyone could ever hate you. I will admit he doesn't know you and I'm not justifying anything he's done to you and your family but you wouldn't be where you are today if it wasn't for him."

"I know…" Rolyn sighed. "But, God, Jason how do you deal with this? The constant abuse and the fear of that abuse returning after no sign of it for months?"

"You just do." Jason said firmly. "You're strong enough to handle whatever comes your way and you'll always have me backing you up, no matter what, alright?" He said gently. Rolyn smiled and nodded before gesturing him to come closer. He obliged without hesitation and pressed his lips to hers in a toe curling kiss that set her entire being on fire. She truly loved his kisses.

"Guys!"

Jason pulled away from Rolyn with slight reluctance and turned towards the mouth of the kitchen where he saw May striding in, dragging Drew behind her. He was glad to see his friend looked much calmer than before. The brunette certainly worked wonders on his best friend.

"Hey, you alright?" Drew asked approaching Rolyn. The ebony haired Hayden beamed and nodded.

"He only slapped me Drew, it's not like he shot me." She said with a nonchalant wave of her hand. Drew cracked a smile, as did Jason when he glanced back at his girlfriend. He always found it sickeningly sweet how the two siblings managed to keep the other one smiling. He wasn't even like that with his older sister.

"Good to know you're feeling all better." May said standing in front of her friend and smiling gently. Rolyn nodded and she peeled the icepack away from her face and placed it on the counter before hopping down from it.

"I have an excellent nurse." She laughed as she glanced up at Jason. "But May, I just wanted to say thank you…for standing up for me and our family. You're amazing and I couldn't ask for a better friend." She said lowly as she wrapped her arms around May's neck in a hug. May returned the hug whole heartedly.

"Hey! I helped too!" Nathani inserted with a furrowed brow and hands on her hips.

"You want a hug too?" Rolyn asked perking a brow.

Nate cringed before sticking out her tongue and shaking her head. "I don't do hugs." She stated in a matter of fact tone before nonchalantly examining her nails.

"I'll take her hug." Patou said grabbing Rolyn in a swift embrace. Rolyn mock gagged and May chuckled lightly at the sight of Rolyn struggling as Patou rocked her back in forth in her constricting arms.

"Guys, I had an excellent idea." May inserted just as Patou was pulling away from Rolyn.

"Does it have to do with the giant _curling iron burn_ you have on your neck?" Nate said pointing towards the red mark at the base of May's neck. The brunette's hand flew up to cover the mark as her entire face flushed red. Patou and Rolyn exchanged looks before laughing openly at their friend's expense. Nate smirked, as did a very smug looking Drew.

"Damn…" Jason breathed as he tried to hold in his own laughter.

"Don't mind Nate, May." Rolyn said as the laughter died down. "We all know that it was a vacuum cleaner that got you, not the curling iron." And the laughter picked right back up.

"Guys!" May exclaimed stamping her foot.

"Sorry…" Rolyn chuckled. "Couldn't pass up the opportunity." She added with a lopsided smile.

"What's your brilliant idea, May?" Patou finally asked folding her hands behind her back. May sighed, glad that one of her friends wasn't going to tease her.

"Well I was thinking that over winter break we take to the road and go somewhere…I mean it doesn't matter just as long as we're together, all of us, I mean." May said with a soft smile. Rolyn nodded slowly as the idea sunk in.

"I think that'll definitely do us some good. I mean between school and everything else that transpires in our lives I think we deserve a little break from this place." Rolyn agreed with her own smile gracing her features.

"Well, you all have fun with that." Nate said with an affirming nod.

"Nate, you're welcome too…" May informed the younger girl. Nate quickly shook her head.

"I'm visiting my grandparents in Kanto…family reunion on my mother's side. It's how we get Christmas done every year, but be sure to have a butt load of fun for me…just don't get into any fights with curling irons." Nate said giving May a devilish look.

"Oh no, Rolyn never gets burned while curling her hair. She just likes when I bite her." Jason said in a matter fact tone while wearing a coy smile. Rolyn gasped before slowly turning towards Jason and punching him in the shoulder. Now it was May's turn to laugh at a friend's expense.

"How does it feel?" May exclaimed.

"Well for her, pretty damn good the way she moans like that…" Jason mused as his coy smile turned completely devilish. May laugh loudly as she doubled over. Patou slapped a hand to her forehead, laughing openly as well as she shook her head. Drew made a face of disgust that Nate mimicked.

"Jason…" Rolyn growled. The boy in question laughed lightly as he went behind Rolyn and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind and bending over to rest his chin on her shoulder. Rocking her back and forth, he kissed her on the cheek causing her cheeks to flush.

"If this is the way we act, Christmas break is going to be one hell of a trip." Patou muttered still shaking her head.

* * *

_Short, yes but I was just resolving some issues and setting up future events that will come sooner rather than later. The end of the year is rolling around and that means no work and summer vacation! I cannot wait and at the same time I'm just like "Oh no…" because graduation is rolling around and before that there's Prom( Oh God…). Oh goodness and I'm taking "Jason" which is gonna be pretty interesting…well anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll be sure to update again very soon. Please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	29. Plans

_Well, here I am again. Honestly the last two chapters had more of a plan to them but right now I'm pretty unsure of what to do with this next chapter. I was thinking to myself to get back to the hectic humor that made up Misinterpreted Love and that's sort of a priority but I don't know. I'm seriously winging it on this next chapter; I have not a clue what I will end up with and it probably won't be that long either, so I hope I don't disappoint. Honestly I am forcing this out here, I'm uber tired and cranky but I guess this will calm me down. Writing is always a stress reliever. Well, enjoy this next chapter _

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Nine: Plans_

* * *

"I really hope that jerk got arrested…" Alex all but muttered as she stabbed her fork into the chicken she was eating for lunch. It was fifth period on a cool Monday, the one right after Thanksgiving to be precise and those who were not in attendance at the Hayden home for the holiday were informed of what had happed. Well, it was more forced out when Dawn had gasped at the sizable bruise on Rolyn's cheek. It would certainly take time to fade but it was already well on its way.

"We don't know what happened to him." Rolyn muttered with a roll of her eyes. Alex had been complaining for far too long and Patou couldn't help but think that she and Nate had too much in common because she had certainly gone through this before, but everyone knew just how protective Alex was of her friends, especially Rolyn. Only heaven knows what would have happened if the purple haired girl was present during the affair.

"Maybe if he goes to my grandfather's court, he can get the death sentence…" Alex said a malicious smile. Dawn gave her an incredulous look and Marina slapped a hand to her forehead before shaking her head slowly. "What?" Alex laughed with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Wishing death on anyone is a bit extreme, isn't it Alex?" May questioned perking a brow. Alex stared at May blankly for a moment before slowly shaking her head, her eyes narrowing slowly as well.

"You don't know me at all…" She basically whimpered. May rolled her eyes but smiled despite this. Alex had a way of taking a potentially more serious conversation and making it into something else entirely, most likely a humorous interaction. May's smile broadened thinking about all the funny moments they would have on their trip…

A trip she had yet to mention.

"Oh!" May gasped slapping a hand down on the table catching the attention of her five closest friends. Dawn even jump as she grinned widely, almost creepily, as her excitement had her bouncing in her chair. Patou and Rolyn were already well aware what had her so excited and the God sisters exchanged knowing smiles. "Christmas break…"

"Yea, what about it?" Alex questioned with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I was thinking we should all spend it together." May said as her wide grin turned into her normal bright smile. There was a slightly awkward silence that hung over the group and May took the slightly confused looks she was receiving as the encouragement to explain. "I mean us Dragonite girls and the Flygon boys pack up and head out for Christmas break. Get away from LaRousse and all its chaos. The whole winter gala thing is totally out of the question being as the school totally shunned us."

"Got that right." Dawn grumbled, pursing her lips into a pout.

"Just let Vanessa and Annabelle plan the dance." Marina sighed with a careless and dismissive wave of her hand. "I hardly care anymore, plus some time away would certainly do me some good. I've been feeling particularly stressed lately."

"Yea, but where would we go?" Patou inserted with a shrug of her shoulders. May opened her mouth to respond only to snap her mouth back shut realizing she had never given that major detail any thought. Where could they go…?

"The mountains." Alex inserted suddenly. "Last time I checked, I knew of one particular navy haired girl with a castle up in the mountains." She added shooting Dawn a knowing look. Dawn gasped, suddenly lifting her head as a smile slowly pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh yea! I almost forgot about that!" Dawn laughed.

"Wait…Dawn you have a _castle_…in the mountains?" May all but gasped. Dawn nodded quickly, her smile broadening.

"It's been passed down in my family for generations. Apparently my father came from a long line of royalty back when monarchies were still in the norm. The castle is pretty old but has been renovated as a getaway home when my mother deems necessary…we haven't been there since my father passed away though." Dawn explained as her smile softened at the memory of her father.

"So…you're a _princess_?" May asked, her voice going up an octave. Dawn giggled at her friend's reaction.

"Not exactly…" She giggled shaking her head. May stared at her skeptically for a moment, her brow furrowing for a fleeting moment as she slowly pulled her attention elsewhere. Sometimes she forgot just how high her friends were when it came to high society in this big city. It was like she almost still had some adjusting to do. It wasn't like material things mattered, but it was still so beneficial and May was very grateful for everything she had along with the friends she had made.

"Alright, now all we need is parental consent." Rolyn sighed as she clapped her hands together before rubbing them with a lopsided smile. It wouldn't be much of an issue getting consent from the parents. First of all, their parents trusted them and Dawn's mother was likely to be going on this trip along with Ms. Foxx, the former Mrs. Hayden who needed a getaway and the only people with both parents still in the equation were May, Patou, Jimmy, Marina, Paul and Ian, everyone else simply had a mother figure.

"That'll be easy," Alex laughed lightly with a careless wave of her hand. "My mother would love to get me out of the house." She added with a nod. Yes, Dean Cramer wasn't exactly tolerable to Alex's behavior but ever since her father had passed away, Jordyn has been clinging to her daughter for dear life so Alex wasn't sure how much truth was behind her words.

"What about the boys?" Patou inserted suddenly. The boys were not present for this obvious planning session and that could definitely be a slight set back. It had been common for the boys and girls to split into their respective groups during lunch period unless plans were made otherwise, like Drew's sudden urge to have lunch with May.

"Drew will handle giving them whatever information they need." Rolyn said waving off her God sisters concern. "I bet he's debriefing them as we speak…"

* * *

"You do know this is an obvious pass to reinitiate the war that has remained so dormant for the past couple of months." Jimmy said with a shake of his head after Drew had pitched the idea for their Christmas break. "I mean really? They've done it before."

"It's just a trip to get us out of the city." Drew said in defense for his girlfriend's plans. There was truly an infinite amount of innocence behind May's words when she had offered the idea. It was a random thought after all. He was sure she had no ill will at the time…although now that they were given the opportunity to plan…

"It's a trip to our deaths." Aden inserted with an affirming nod. That little quip earned him a strange look from Paul who shook his head, muttering about idiots before rolling his eyes and attempting to tune out the conversation at hand. He would go with whatever decision that was made. If they went, they went…

"It'll be fine you pansy…" Drew sighed with a roll of his eyes. Aden pouted at the nickname he couldn't seem to shake. It sounded much better coming from Alex though. He knew she said it out of love rather than attempting to genuinely insult him.

"I don't know…" Ian inserted with a careless shrug of his shoulders. "After everything I have heard concerning this _war_, I don't know what to think. Honestly, females have to be the most conniving creatures to walk the planet."

"I agree." Jason said simply with a nod.

"So your girlfriend, my _sister_, is a conniving creature?" Drew all but snapped as he shot his best friend a narrow eyed look. Jason shrugged. There he goes playing the big brother card once again. Frankly, it was getting on Jason's nerves.

"The girl is a mastermind Drew; she has the mind of an evil villain, but the body of a curvaceous vixen…" Jason trailed off as a wolfish smile came to his lips and a far off look glazed over his eyes. Drew made a face of disgust; he could never get used to his best friend talking about his sister in such a manner…this was why he barely conversed with Max about May. He didn't want to scar the poor boy.

"Jason, why do I feel as though your mind is like one giant porno starring Drew's sister?" Jimmy questioned with a shake of his head. Jason's wolfish smile turned into an all-out devilish smirk as he nodded slowly.

"Can we get back on topic because I seem to tune into the conversation at the most disturbing times and I'd rather just ignore you all." Paul said suddenly. All eyes turned on him and he received mostly blank stares. "What?"

"Anyway…" Drew began rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time. He really was friends with a bunch of idiots who he wouldn't trade for all the money in the world. "I don't see why we're having an argument about this. Spending Christmas break with your girlfriends; what could be better than that?"

"Do we get to share beds with said girlfriends?" Of course Jason piped up raising his hand like a child in school. Drew responded by punching him in the forehead. "Ow! Dude…"

"Not all of us have a girlfriend either…" Aden said shooting Ian a sly look. The golden eyed boy perked a brow at the tallest Flygon boy. Aden had taken to teasing Ian about his single status because for once, he wasn't the one getting teased. "When are you gonna pop the question and just ask Patou out."

It was no secret that Ian felt for the golden haired Dragonite girl, but he still took no pleasure out of getting mercilessly taunted about it on a regular basis. It wasn't exactly helping his confidence that his new circle of friends all had girlfriends of their own. "I'll take care of it when I take care of it." Ian grumbled.

"Dude, it isn't something you take care of," Jimmy said putting air quotes around the last couple of words he had taken from Ian's statement. "You like her; you ask her out. Simple as that."

"Your romantic advice is so bland." Paul muttered.

"Don't even talk!" Jimmy snapped shooting the purple haired boy a glare. "You taunted Dawn on a regular basis and you literally show no emotion…ever." He said flatly before turning back to Ian. "I'll admit when I first saw Marina and started talking to her, I was pretty freaked out; I mean the chick was gorgeous and I was just me…but she's my best friend and I trust her with everything…including my heart."

"You sap…" Jason chuckled.

"Hey, next time Rolyn rolls around and you start falling over yourself like the whipped idiot you are, we'll see who the sap is." Jimmy shot back before turning to Ian once again. "Obviously you and Patou have a deep friendship being as you trust each other a lot and she looks up to you…she trusts you so trust that she won't totally stomp on your feelings."

"When Jimmy gets that insightful, it makes me feel stupid." Aden muttered.

"Because you are." Paul said lowly. Aden gave him a hurt look.

"You guys really get off topic so easily." Drew finally said crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

"Hello? We're dudes; our attention span is just about the span of a goldfish's…" Jason commented.

Drew slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Waita completely downgrade yourself and your gender." Aden muttered with a roll of his eyes. It seemed like whenever the six boys were together, you had to roll your eyes at least once or something was wrong.

"There are times I consider killing you all." Paul said suddenly. All eyes turned on him and uncharacteristically, the onyx eyed boy cracked a small, crooked smile. Aden, who was sitting next to him quickly scooted his chair over and away from him, basically sitting on top of Ian.

"Dude, you wanna not invade my personal space?" Ian said quickly as he pushed Aden away and back towards Paul. Aden's eyes widened as he tried to move back and away from Paul who was now chuckling evilly. Aden didn't like the look in his eye.

"Okay can I just get an okay for going on this damn trip?" Drew snapped slapping his hand down on the lunch room table causing a few of them to jump in response. "Even if the girls plan _anything_,we can handle it. Let's try and win _something_ for once."

"I'm down with that." Jason said with a nod.

"I'll go." Jimmy breathed with a shrug.

"Doesn't matter to me." Ian said.

"Do I have a choice?" Aden said lifting his hand. Drew shot him a narrow eyed look and he quickly lowered his hand to his side. "Nevermind; I'll go." He said quickly.

"I'll go…but I will not be held responsible for my actions if you all drive me to the point of insanity because you are all pushing me." Paul said flatly.

"We love you too Paul…" Jason said with a smirk. Paul shot him a glare and Jason winked in response causing an unpleasant shiver to travel up the purple haired boy's spine.

* * *

"I hate speed ball day!" Dawn squealed as she jumped from person to person, hiding behind them and using them as a shield to avoid getting hit in the face by a ball. The newest shield just happened to be Paul who rolled his eyes at her as she gripped tightly to his shoulders and crouched behind him.

It seemed that whenever the gym instructor announced that today they would be playing speed ball, every boy figured themselves an Olympic athlete. As soon as the ball was dropped on the court it was like watching monkeys fighting over a banana as one team attempted to score either a goal or touchdown. Speed ball was a combination of soccer and football after all.

It was definitely a man's type of game. Now there was no girl saying that she wasn't capable of handling such a sport because Alex had made it clear that if she and her friends made an effort they could actually be pretty good, but with every boy in that gym going crazy over a neon colored ball, she had stuck with standing off to the side, drifting along with Aden, trying to look like she was actually doing something when she was trying to avoid the ball all together.

"Why do boys always overdo it in gym class?" Alex grumbled as she and Aden slowly strode by Paul and Dawn along with the others. The only one really involved in the game was Jimmy. Dawn peaked from behind Paul and shrugged in response to Alex's question causing her to sigh deeply. The navy haired girl released a high pitched squeal and ducked down even lower when the ball flew over her head.

"Boys are stupid, simple as that." Rolyn said with a shrug only to be snatched up by the waist by Jason who demanded she take that comment back. Rolyn responded by twisting around to slap her palm to his cheek in order to make her release her.

"If we don't do something, we're all gonna get a zero for the day," May inserted with an affirming nod. "The only one who could pass gym with flying colors is Jimmy." She added as she looked towards the navy haired boy that had just scored a touchdown against the opposing team.

"Jimmy is athletic," Marina inserted. "We…" She gestured to her and the other girls. "Are not."

"Gym is a joke!" Alex called out just as the ball came and slapped her in the face. She gasped as the ball fell to her feet and the nearest guy quickly kicked it. Her entire face flushed with frustration as she glared at all those who were playing like her life depended on it. Dawn, who had peaked over Paul's shoulder giggled at her friend's expense.

"It's strange how you just happen to be the strongest out of all six girls when you abstain from all forms of physical activity." Aden sighed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He would have gone for her waist but then he would have to bend pretty far being as he was so tall and she was so short. Alex tilted her head back to look him in the eye.

"I don't abstain from all physical activity…I skateboard, surf, and I do mixed martial arts, but gym…it just doesn't make sense." Alex said with a shake of her head. May smiled lightly. She honestly could not remember the last time she had went skateboarding or surfing…well actually she did that most often in Petalburg. She made a mental note to dust off the old skateboard once it start getting warmer out.

"Alex, you are such a tomboy." Rolyn laughed as she narrowly dodged getting tackled by a boy who was stumbling for the ball. She made a face as she took a step closer to Jason who was just as much her shield as Paul was Dawn's.

"Tomboy?" Alex snorted. "I refuse to go by that…term. I'm a girl who happens to enjoy dressing up sometimes and beating up the occasional boy. Hence, I am _not_ a tomboy…"

"Right." Marina said sarcastically. Alex shot her a look.

May unconsciously smiled. It seemed like nothing could get her and her friends down. Even being completely ignored by the student body population, dealing with some ridicule and personal drama, they always managed to make each other laugh. May doesn't believe she was ever this content even though she was standing in the middle of something that could snap any other teenage girl.

Drew said she just had massive amounts of strength and could handle anything but in all honesty, May doubted she would have held out for so long back in Petalburg. Of course she loved her home town and the friends she had there, but there was something about the life she had here and the friends she had now that changed her…for the better of course. She was stronger…happier.

"What's with the smile Maple?" Drew said as he suddenly came up next to her. May turned to him and beamed before wrapping her arms around his neck in a sudden embrace. Of course Drew was a major factor when it came to her happiness. "Uh…alright?" Drew laughed as he hesitantly returned the hug. His girlfriend could be so random at times.

"Sorry…" She laughed pulling away slightly but keeping her arms around his neck. "I'm just in a good mood." She added. Drew gave a lopsided smile as he locked eyes with her. Her eyes did seem brighter than usual.

"When are you not in a good mood?" He retorted.

May shrugged. Drew laughed as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Ugh…" Vanessa groaned rolling her eyes as she tore her silver eyes away from the _oh so happy_ couple. It was like nothing could faze them…but that wasn't going to stop her. Every couple had their weak spot and Vanessa was an expert at finding them…

"Ah know!" Annabelle drawled rolling her eyes. "That princess hangs on Jason like if she lets go, she'll die…Ah wish." She muttered. Vanessa shot her friend a dirty look.

"I swear Annabelle you can be so self-centered." Vanessa said hypocritically. Annabelle pouted, muttering an apology when Vanessa truly had no right to be talking. That was what Vanessa liked about Annabelle. She was so submissive. "I was talking about May and Drew. I swear the two of them look disgusting together."

"Because ya'll and Drew belong togethah?" Annabelle questioned with a crooked smile.

"Of course." Vanessa said automatically. "Drew and I match in social standing, plus he's incredibly handsome and talented and I am the most beautiful girl at this girl, not to mention I am amazing at everything I do. May is…mediocrity…"

Annabelle simply nodded in agreement even though in the back of her mind she thought otherwise. She knew that Vanessa wasn't the prettiest granted she was looker; everyone knew Marina was the perfect depiction of beauty. Vanessa wasn't the most talented either because Rolyn was a Hayden…skill was in their blood even if she was adopted and May…Annabelle couldn't really say much about the brunette except the fact that she was…nice.

Annabelle still couldn't forget that morning…a few days after Annabelle had broken her necklace when all her paperwork spewed from her binder in the middle of the hall. Some people chuckled lightly at the southern belle's misfortune, while others tried to pretend it didn't happen but a pair of hands were snatching up papers for her and when she looked up it had been the brunette who smiled prior to handing her the lost papers.

Annabelle didn't know what to say and May didn't mind. The brunette had went on her way…as did Annabelle.

"May isn't that bad…" Annabelle found herself saying. Her brown eyes locked on the brunette who was smiling with determination as she took up the ball in play in her hands and threw it with enough force to send it across the gym.

It was Vanessa's loud scoff that brought Annabelle back from her daze. She looked towards Vanessa to see her cold silver eyes narrowed at her in a deadly glare. Annabelle swallowed knowing she had definitely spoken wrong.

"Did you just say, what I think you said?" Vanessa snapped. Annabelle didn't respond, too afraid that she might say the wrong thing again. Vanessa may seem like she was all talk but Annabelle knew better. They were _friends_ after all. "You truly are a disgrace sometimes…"

Annabelle cringed as Vanessa pushed past her. She knew Vanessa was upset and usually handled things such as this by walking away, only to return when she needed something. Annabelle sighed, her brown eyes going skywards. She really needed to learn how to hold her tongue because it scared her to think Vanessa was mad at her.

"Hey,"

Annabelle jumped, glancing to her side to find Vanessa's half-brother of all people. Annabelle was practically the only one who knew that Dexter and Vanessa were related and Vanessa wanted to keep it that way. Annabelle sometimes questioned why Vanessa was so…ashamed of her own brother, but she knew the circumstances…

"What do ya'll want?" She chided, looking the dirty blonde up and down; an intimidation trick she had picked up from Vanessa, although it had hardly any effect on Dex.

"You shouldn't let her talk to you like that." Dex said simply. He must have overheard her exchange with Vanessa. Annabelle's jaw set. "You have a heart Annabelle…I know you do. And I know you have a mind of your own. Vanessa doesn't have the right to control you."

"She's mah best friend…" Annabelle said simply.

"Friend's don't treat each other like that…" Dex said quickly.

Annabelle pursed her lips. She wasn't stupid. She knew friends didn't treat each other that way. Friends laughed and smiled together…genuine smiles like the one May wore when that Patou chick cracked a joke or when Dawn and Alex got into another one of their playful fights only to hug it out in the end…Vanessa didn't exactly treat her like a friend, but she was there…

"Vanessa and Ah treat each othah like that all the time. It's normal." Annabelle tried. Dex didn't looked so convinced. Even if that was how they acted often, it was far from normal.

"I don't know why you submit to her." He sighed.

"Ah don't submit ta nobody!" She retorted sharply.

"Then why don't you stand up for yourself and let her tell you what to do?" He shot back. "Annabelle, you don't have to put up with her."

"I don't have a choice." She muttered, her gaze darting downward.

"Going up against her might be hard…but do you really want to be like her?" He asked. Annabelle turned slightly just in time to see Vanessa push a girl out of her way. The southern belle pursed her lips.

"Ah can't…" She began carefully. "Ah can't pull away. She's all Ah got."

"No." Dex said firmly placing a hand on her shoulder. Annabelle quickly looked towards the hand before meeting Dex's bright orange eyes. The boy was smiling so kindly at her…it reminded her of May's smile; very genuine and full of hope and optimism. "You have me too."

Annabelle stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Dex?" Bryant called from a little ways off. Dex looked towards his friend before rolling his eyes and turned back to Annabelle.

"You wanna stop feeling this way…come see me, alright? I can help you and maybe we can soften that stone heart my sister has." Dex said quietly. All Annabelle could do was nod. Dex flashed her a charming, boyish smile before dashing off. Annabelle watched him before her eyes trailed over towards Jason, the supposed boy of her affection. She looked towards Dex once again and noticed a distinct difference.

Dex actually made her blush. She felt something…

* * *

_Now I really wasn't going to look to far into Annabelle but I just felt like she deserved something. Each person has a story and something to deal with and I guess you can say Dex is Annabelle's May to her Drew. Next up the girls get ready for their trip as do the boys and things start getting even better than they are…hopefully. We'll just have to see, now won't we? Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh! And don't forget to review! I'll update sooner._

_~Rolyn~_


	30. Amends

_So I was thinking to myself, I'm going to get chapter thirty out and done by Friday night but I haven't been in the house since so here I am Sunday evening pulling all my ideas together to create another chapter before the school week starts…hopefully. It has been a good weekend and I'm seriously not looking forward to school tomorrow. Good thing my schedule is relieved of two periods, but still…I don't do anything anymore, but hey, if I don't finish this chapter now I can always finish it in study-hall, gym or chorus. We'll see…but for now. Enjoy._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty: Amends_

* * *

"Okay which one should I go with?" Dawn asked as she held up two bikini choices. The first one was pink with white dots and the second was white with pink dots. Her cerulean eyes darted between her five friends who paused their own searching just to stare at her choices not finding much of a difference. The girl decided to break the silence with a sigh as she shrugged and slung both choices over her arm. "I'll get both."

"Dawn they aren't that different. The colors are just switched." Alex snorted as her bubblegum eyes scanned over a rack of very cute skinny jeans that revolved around the black and purple color scheme. She plucked a bright purple one off the rack and held it up. It had black pockets with rips going along the leg. She nodded in approval and slung it over her arm as she continued to scan the racks.

"Why are you even looking at bikinis if we're going to the mountains?" May questioned as she stepped towards Dawn, a couple red and white colored long sleeved shirts in her arms. Dawn blinked obliviously before cracking a smile.

"May, there is a hot tub." Dawn said in a matter of fact tone. It was May's turn to blink obliviously as her navy haired girl sauntered off, claiming she was going to look for something nice to go over her bathing suit. May watched as Dawn skipped off, knowing better than to follow the shopaholic.

"Am I the only one who hasn't picked out a bathing suit?" May sighed glancing back at the rest of her friends. There were simultaneous nods and the brunette sighed a second time in exasperation. Her friends could really confuse her sometimes.

"You guys should get something out of your normal color scheme. I mean May loves red and Dawn fantasizes about everything pink! Mix it up a bit ladies!" Rolyn said as she stood to the side with her choices already in hand. May perked a brow as she walked up to the bright brown eyed girl and snatched her choices out of her hands.

She held up a bright green bikini that had cheetah spots all over it and tied around the neck then she held up another green bikini that had a black plaid pattern and for the bottom it tied at the hips. May gave the girl a blank stare as she got a sheepish grin in return.

"Please Rolyn; she who strays from her own constant color scheme may cast the first stone." Marina said with a roll of her eyes. Rolyn flipped her short ebony hair over her shoulder in a most diva-like fashion and shrugged as she snatched her bathing suits back and swiftly turned on her heel pretending to be more fascinated with the sweaters that hung on the racks rather than her friends.

"My own comments don't apply to me. I can always make it work." Rolyn scoffed as she played with the tag of a cute sweatshirt that had a picture of a jumping Treeko on it. She began to search through the skirts there while Marina and May exchanged looks and followed her but not before Marina could snatch up a teal bikini that had black straps and lining.

"Remember, be conscious of what ya choose." Alex said rather loudly, making sure everyone, including Dawn who was a little ways off heard her. "We don't want ta turn heads, we want ta break necks." She added as a devious smirk came to her lips. Patou, who was closest to her couldn't help but laugh.

"But we're going to be the only ones on that mountain, minus for the boys." She pointed out with a knowing smile. Alex gave an over dramatic sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Well of course I know that, but we want ta remind them just why we're amazing." She said turning towards the golden haired girl. "Ya wanna give 'em something ta drool over girl! Especially you since you're the only one without a boyfriend…" Alex basically sang. Patou's cheeks flushed red at that comment.

"Ooh, I almost forgot!" Rolyn said tearing away from the clothing rack she was skimming over to quickly make her way to Patou's side. The golden haired girl gave a nervous smile. "You and Ian aren't legit yet…"

"Y-Yet?" Patou stammered as her blush deepened. Rolyn smirked as she looked towards Alex. The purple haired girl nodded once before looking towards Marina and May and winking. Marina smiled, having got the silent message but May gave a confused look.

"Yes, yet…" Rolyn said with a nod.

"It's such old news that ya like Ian and Ian likes you…" Alex said with a nonchalant wave of her hand. Patou opened her mouth to rebuke such a thing despite the burning sensation in her cheeks only to be cut off by Dawn's sudden gasp as she popped out of nowhere…well actually a clothing rack.

"Who likes who?" She squealed clamping her hands together. Patou's eyes doubled in size knowing very well of how much of a big mouth Dawn was. It was her constant chatter that had her basically confessing to Paul without even knowing, granted that they are together now…but still.

"Ian and Patou." Marina said simply with a shrug.

Dawn's excited expression quickly fell. "Old news…" She breathed with a careless wave of her hand. Patou gasped, her brow crunching together. If Dawn wasn't excited over it that actually meant something because Dawn would get excited about any form of information no matter what.

"What do you mean 'old news'?" Patou asked suddenly.

"What she means is you guys are so obvious even May couldn't have missed it." Alex said bluntly while crossing her arms over her chest. May gasped at the hidden insult in that comment. May wasn't slow…even though she was basically convinced that Ian and Patou were simply good friends.

"Gee, thanks Alex…" May muttered crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Alex shot May a bright, apologetic smile. May rolled her eyes before striding over towards Patou and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Patou, you don't have to do anything you don't want to so pay them no mind when they pressure you when it comes to your feelings." She said firmly.

"But I do…want to tell him, I mean," Patou said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Dawn squealed loudly, catching the attention of other shoppers and causing dirty looks to be thrown in their direction. "I just don't know…how."

"No girl does." Marina said in a matter of fact tone. "It usually just happens…" She added with a fond smile.

"Marina, why don't you tell her how you and Jimmy got together?" Rolyn suggested with a smile as she nudged the blue haired beauty with her elbow. Marina's cheeks flushed as her smile softened while she thought back to that fateful moment when she and Jimmy had finally gotten together.

"Honestly we were just like you and Ian, Patou." Marina admitted with a nod. "He was my friend and he helped me when I needed him but I didn't know how to tell him I liked him…and it wasn't too clear to me that he liked me even though everyone else said it was as obvious as the sun in the sky."

"Because it was…" Alex grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "And this was before I even knew you." She added with a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Cramer…" Marina sighed sarcastically. "Anyways, even though we both liked each other, it's kind of natural to be pessimistic about these things because you're nervous but when Jimmy told me he liked me…all of those insecurities flew right out the window." Marina smiled brightly; her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Aw…" Dawn, Rolyn and Alex all cooed, huddling together and clamping their hands simultaneously. Marina rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself.

"Okay, I can relate," Patou began with a nod. "But Jimmy was the one that told you he liked you and if it's so obvious that Ian and I like each other, why haven't either of us made a move yet?" She questioned perking a brow.

"Aye…" Rolyn groaned slapping a hand to her forehead.

* * *

She was jumpy. That much was clear. It was almost like a pair of silver eyes were always on her, but no…Vanessa couldn't possibly know, although Vanessa seemed to know everything when it came to other people's social lives. She once heard Bryant comment and say that this was because she lacked one of her own. Now that she thought about, Vanessa really didn't have much of a life outside pining after Drew and loathing May. It was slightly…pathetic.

Now she didn't want to seem like hypocrite because she was just as bad; key word, was…Yea, she took it in a past tense now because she was in a need of an immediate change. That was why she called him and that was what brought her to the mall this cool Saturday in December. She suddenly became jumpy for another reason; she was nervous.

"Anna?"

She jumped, unsure if whoever had said that name was talking to her. She always went by Annabelle and no one had cared to give her a nickname…or rather she never had friends who cared enough to offer her such a term of endearment. She smiled despite herself as she turned around to face whoever had called out to her.

"Hey Dextah," She said nervously tucking some wavy chocolate hair behind her ear. _Nervous? Since when does Annabelle get nervous?_

"I would have offered that you come over to my place, but Vanessa would go crazy if you were there for me and not her." Dexter laughed with a shrug. Annabelle flashed a fleeting smile as she slowly nodded in agreement. Vanessa would kill her. "By the way, is she still mad at you?" Dexter inquired.

Annabelle nodded, slightly unsure. Vanessa had not spoken to her since gym class Monday and that was six days ago. The silver eyed girl could certainly hold a grudge. "Ya'll don't undahstand. Ah said that May wasn't that bad and that ticked her off."

"So she's angry at you for having your own opinion?" He questioned, perking a brow. Annabelle bit into her bottom lip. That was how it seemed, wasn't it…actually that was how it was when it came to Vanessa. It was her way of the highway. "That sounds…pretty stupid if you ask me."

"What can Ah say…that's how it is." She grumbled, her eyes narrowing.

"Okay," Dex sighed with a nod. "I get it. I also get that you don't want to drop Vanessa just because of fear. She's your friend…and she's also my sister and I love her no matter what, but there are just some things you can't submit to."

Annabelle found herself slowly nodding as she watched people pass the table in the food court where she was seated opposite to Dexter. "Ah don't know…" She breathed staring down at her hands. He followed her gaze before sighing and taking her hands in his larger ones. She blinked in surprise as her cheeks suddenly began to burn with an untimely blush. She still wondered how he was able to get this feeling out of her…this light feeling…and from a simple touch no less.

"Like I said Anna, I'm here for you." Dex said with a small smile. Annabelle could not hold back her own smile that quickly stretched into a grin as she began to laugh openly, happily…for once. The feeling was incredible.

"Hey Dex,"

Both teenagers looked up to find a certain brunette smiling at them with her normal cheerful disposition. Standing with her was Alex and Rolyn who didn't look to pleased being so close to Annabelle. Dex, they had managed to trust because May had expressed her liking for the orange eyed boy. Annabelle shrunk under the glare Alex shot her, although she knew she deserved it for what she had done…but maybe things could change.

"Hey May," Dexter said with a smile. May's smile brightened before she looked towards Annabelle who was once again anxious against her own will. May's smile softened when she locked eyes with the southern belle.

"Hey Annabelle," She greeted waving with her free hand. Her other hand clutched tight to the bags of purchases she had made. Annabelle managed to crack a smile and nodded in recognition to the greeting. "You guys just hanging out here in the mall?"

"Or did Vanessa know we were gonna be here and sent ya here ta spy on us for her." Alex spat pointing at Annabelle. Now if Vanessa was here, or even talking to Annabelle, she would have retaliated, but instead she simply lowered her head, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Actually Anna and I are here together." Dex said suddenly in the girl's defense. Alex perked a brow and Annabelle shot in a confused look. He smiled as if nothing out of the ordinary had been said. "She's also no longer a fangirl. She's changed for the better and it would be great if you accepted her apology for acting so rudely towards you in the past."

Rolyn eyed Annabelle suspiciously. The ebony haired Hayden never thought…especially since Annabelle had been pining after her boyfriend for a while now without any care for boundaries. How could it be that she suddenly had a change of heart?

"Ah…am sorry." Annabelle finally piped up. "Ah mean there is no way Ah can make up an excuse for what Ah did…but Dex is right." She added firmly, gaining more confidence. "Ah don't want ta be what Vanessa made meh out ta beh…"

"Apology accepted Annabelle!" May said suddenly before lunging for the southern belle. Annabelle squealed in surprise as May captured her in a tight hug before rocking them back and forth. It was then she found herself laughing lightly.

"No way, ya think we gonna suddenly believe you've had a change of heart I mean…" Alex began but was cut off by Rolyn shoving a hand in her face as May pulled away from Annabelle. She took a step towards Annabelle, arms crossed over her chest.

"I agree with Alex when I say I find it hard to believe that you could suddenly have a change of heart…but if May forgives you, I do too because I trust her judgment and I know of a certain fangirl who had her life turned around by one particular certain someone…" Rolyn said thinking back to Patou who had went with Marina and Dawn to another store promising to meet up for food in a bit. "I trust you won't be going after my boyfriend anymore?"

Rolyn offered Annabelle her hand and the former fangirl gave a wry smile. "Yes, Princess." She said bowing her head formally and shaking hands with the ebony haired Hayden.

"Call me Rolyn." The supposed Princess said with a smile. Annabelle smiled in return. Maybe this was worth it…but it wasn't the fact that she was making amends that had her thinking this, it was the proud, admiring smile on Dex's lips.

* * *

"Hey Drew, I have a question…" Jason began carefully as he followed Drew closely when they entered the mall, planning on meeting up with the girl's right about now. The entire car ride had been silent with Jason pondering to himself and now he was just about ready to vocalize his thoughts. Drew perked a brow, silently telling him to go on. "How do you know you're in love?"

Drew's brow furrowed fleetingly at the sudden and slightly strange question. He gave Jason a weird look, thinking his friend was possibly kidding with him but the thoughtful, if not sincere look on his face certainly said otherwise to this theory. Drew's mouth opened slightly in revelation…Did Jason think he loved his sister?

"Um…I don't know." Drew said honestly with a shrug of his shoulders. Jason pressed his lips together. "Why…? Do you think you love Rolyn?" He asked bluntly. Jason perked a brow at his childhood friend.

"I don't know!" Jason all but snapped.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Love isn't something you can really describe, alright? You just know you've fallen when you do but if you're still unsure I have some questions that might help you. What's Rolyn's favorite color?"

"Green." Jason said in a matter of fact tone. Anyone could have answered that question correctly.

"When you fight, do you immediately think about making amends?"

"I can't stay mad at her and I don't want her mad at me so yes." Jason muttered with a shrug.

"Do you like everything about her?"

"Of course."

"Can you picture your life without her?"

"I'd rather not…" Jason trailed off.

"Do you love her?" Drew asked suddenly.

"Yes."

Drew smirked. Jason furrowed his brow and paused in the middle of the mall.

"There's your answer…" Drew said smartly as he kept walking. Jason stared at him for a moment, his eyes narrowing a bit. Drew had basically outsmarted him…making him answer all those questions for practically nothing.

"Drew you're such a douche." Jason called out before a sudden realization came to him. "Holy crap I'm in love with your sister." He breathed before jogging to catch up with his friend just as they came across the food court.

"Hey guys," Patou greeted with a wave. Both Drew and Jason smiled upon seeing the golden haired Dragonite girl along with Marina and Dawn. "We almost thought you wouldn't show up considering Dawn is here." She said gesturing to the navy haired girl who was trying to keep up with the abundance of bags she had.

"It'll take a little bit more than Dawn's hectic shopping to keep me away from my girlfriend." Drew said with a small smile just as Dawn released a large breath prior to dropping some of her bags to the floor.

"Oh please, this helps me with upper body strength. Screw the gym." Dawn said with a grin as she brought her fists to her hips. "And my shopping isn't that hectic anymore…I've managed to calm down."

"Only because they've threatened to ban you from the mall…again." Marina sighed with a roll of her eyes. Dawn's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Well anyways," Jason inserted suddenly. "Where's Rolyn?"

"Whipped…" Patou whispered to Marina who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We were just going to meet them." Dawn said in a matter of fact tone as she took up her bags once again and entered the food court. The others followed her as she looked out for a brunette, a purple haired girl and an ebony haired Hayden. After scanning over the crowd a bit, she noticed them standing by two people. After closer inspection Dawn could almost recognize the pair from a distance. "Found them." She said pointing towards May was beaming.

As the five of them got closer, they came to realize that the one that May was beaming at was in fact Annabelle…Annabelle the fangirl to be precise. Jason's brow furrowed as he noticed Rolyn was smiling as well, Alex on the other hand looked a tad bit indifferent though.

"Oh!" May gasped upon noticing her boyfriend's sudden appearance. She smiled towards him and Drew smiled in return, but his smile faltered for a minute when he noticed Dex sitting there. May had told him there was nothing to worry about but…he couldn't help it. "Hi Drew." She greeted, bounding over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck in a sweet embrace that he returned.

"Hey Drew, Jason" Dex greeted with a smile. Drew forced out his own smile and Jason offered a small wave before going up behind Rolyn and wrapping his arms around her waist. Rolyn smiled brightly and he placed a kiss on her cheek, giving Annabelle a narrowed eyed look that Rolyn noticed.

"Hey…don't look at her like that." Rolyn reprimanded. Jason gave her a strange look. "Annabelle's okay now…" She added smiling towards the southern belle. Annabelle smiled gratefully and Jason opened his mouth to comment but didn't exactly know what to say.

"Yea, Jason Ah'm really sorry for everything Ah did." Annabelle managed to get out, a shameful blush coming to her cheeks. She wasn't exactly sure why she wanted and was going along with this sudden change of heart, but as long as Dex kept smiling at her like that, she honestly didn't care.

Jason eyed her skeptically for a moment over Rolyn's shoulder before nodding slowly. "Alright, I'm trusting Rolyn on this." He said lowly.

"Don't worry, she knows the consequences if she tries to go after you again…" Alex said as a malicious smirk came to her lips. If Annabelle had to be afraid of anyone, it certainly had to be Alex. The Dean's daughter made grown men quake in their shoes.

"Ya'll can trust meh…Well Ah don't expect ya'll ta trust me right on the spot, but Ah really am puttin' in an effort ta change." Annabelle said quickly in her defense. "Besides, Vanessa isn't talkin ta meh right now…and maybe if Ah change, she might change too."

"You think that could really happen?" May asked. Drew's brow furrowed. She looked so hopeful…having genuine faith in the idea that Vanessa could change. It was the same faith she said she had that enabled her to forgive…it was the kind of faith she wanted him to have in terms of his father. Drew smiled unconsciously. His girlfriend was way too optimistic.

"Yea, I hate seeing my sister this way…" Dex inserted.

"Sister?" May questioned incredulously.

"Oh…yea Vanessa and I have the same dad but different mothers. She doesn't really like to recognize me as her brother unless she needs something…like when she asked me to put a wedge between you and Drew." Dex explained, his orange gaze turning downwards.

"She asked ya ta what?" Alex snapped slapping a hand down on the table.

Dex paid her no mind. "For a moment there I actually tried…thinking maybe this would get my sister to accept me because despite how mean she is, I still love her and want to see her happy, but ruining someone else's happiness just wasn't the way. I refused once I saw how much it actually bothered Drew…"

"Damn right it bothered me." Drew growled, shooting the dirty blonde a dirty look.

"I'm trying to make amends for it." Dex said quickly. "May is my friend so I wouldn't hurt her and Annabelle is my friend too so I'm trying to help her. I'm even getting through to Bryant…I just need to figure out a way to help my sister."

"Well we'll help you!" May said suddenly. "It would be great for you to have your sister back and it would be even greater to get her off our backs."

"I'll say…" Patou said with a roll of her eyes.

"Just tell us what we need to do." May said with an affirming nod. "We're good with this kind of stuff." She added flashing a smile towards her fellow Dragonite girls. Rolyn nodded in agreement as did Marina and Patou. Dawn grinned and Alex shrugged.

"Thanks guys…but for now I think we can handle it," Dex said looking towards Annabelle who nodded in agreement. "We don't want to give her reason to lash out at you if things go wrong, but we'll keep you on standby." He added with a nod.

"Alright…"May breathed.

"But if you need anything…" Drew suddenly inserted. "Just say so." Dex nodded slowly and Drew managed a smile. Forgiving wasn't for the other person, it's for yourself…that's what May had said and he felt pretty good about forgiving Dex. Maybe it would feel even better to forgive his father…if given the chance.

"Okay, I don't know about any of you but I am starving!" Alex inserted loudly.

"Same, can we get some food?" Dawn practically whined. "I mean we are on a food court after all." She said before gesturing to all the food shops that had varying types of food to offer.

"Yea, let's go…" Rolyn said turning to leave, taking Jason's hand and dragging him along with her. The others, minus for May and Drew followed suit, arguing over what should be eaten before Marina played mediator and offered that they meet up at a specific table once everyone had purchased food to their liking.

"I'm glad everything has been cleared up." May said lowly as her eyes darted from Dex to Annabelle. She flashed the southern belle a smile. "I knew you weren't as mean as Vanessa made you out to be. Maybe we can be friends now?" She asked offering a hand.

Vanessa smiled and nodded before taking May's hand and giving it a firm shake. "Ah'd like that…"

* * *

_Okay this was more of a filler than anything because I couldn't just dive into their trip so suddenly after they were just discussing details about it at lunch. Next chapter we'll be heading into the mountains to Dawn's castle…I always thought that girl would be an excellent princess out of all the girls Ash has traveled with. Well funny stuff is promised now that I got this whole turn the lives of people around chapter out there. There is still hope for the mean girls yet…well as long as May is there. Thank you all for reading and please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	31. Beep

_You cannot even believe how relieved I am to FINALLY have my computer back and running; and here I thought I would be put out of writing for weeks but my cousin does not disappoint. He returned the computer with everything gone but it's running like new. The only issue that had me hyperventilating was the fact that Word no longer existed so I had to re-download that which is how I'm here, updating. I think I have let you all waited long enough and thank you all for your support in terms of my laptop getting computer AIDS, but without further delay I give you the first installment of…_

_The Misguided Musical Special…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty One: Beep _

* * *

There were no words that May could think of to describe just how magnificent the entirety of this structure was. She had choked on shock when they pulled up and Rolyn had smirked telling her to just wait until they got inside. It appeared that she along with Patou were the only two who were taking in the castle for the very first time but the golden haired fashion designer had managed to keep her surprise well hidden.

Stepping inside May couldn't contain herself. It was a mere four days until Christmas and the castle was decorated from top to bottom for the special holiday. Tinsel hung from here and there and trees of varying sizes decorated carefully so that they sparkled distractingly were all over the place. It was impossible to not suddenly feel the joy of the most wonderful time of the year and May was overwhelmed.

Christmas was in fact her favorite holiday, not just because of the presents and the opportunity to be free from school for a good twelve days but because the feelings that came along with the season was hard to ignore. The lights, the colors, even the sounds filled May's heart with such a light feeling because Christmas was so much more than a hallmark holiday. It was about family and friends and spending time together…not to mention snow which there was an abundance of at the high peaks of the Snover Mountains just outside of LaRousse where they would be staying.

"Dawn, this place is…amazing…" May breathed turning towards her navy haired friend. Dawn beamed as she glanced around herself as though she were taking the castle in for the first time. They were only in the massive foyer but there was still so much to admire, especially the fifty foot Christmas tree that stood tall and proud between a pair of staircases.

"Benefits of being a LeNoir," Dawn giggled with a shrug. May smiled lightly. She was actually tempted into looking further into Dawn's family history if she really was from a line of royalty. She might even ask Dawn's mother. It was a fascinating fact that the navy haired girl was actually royal by blood.

"Okay guys, how are we going to do rooming?" Rolyn said suddenly, taking control of the situation as per-usual. She always attempted to get some organization; she loved to plan things out thoroughly which was what made all of her more diabolical plans foolproof.

"How about I room with you and we can forget about everyone else…" Jason said slyly as an arm slinked around Rolyn's waist and pulled her into him. The chocolate skinned girl blushed as she avoided his gray eyes. Due to the high altitude, not to mention the lack of light, his green eyes had slowly faded to an opaque, sultry gray and Rolyn hardly minded but it made it a little bit difficult to offer her boyfriend the eye contact he craved.

"_Or_ the girls can bunk together and the guys can do the same far away from the girls' room." Amy inserted suddenly, jerking her son away from the ebony haired Hayden by the ear. Jason yelped as his mother shot him a narrowed eyed look. He huffed, almost forgetting that his mother was here but now that she so crudely reminded him, he would be sure to be more wary of what came out of his mouth.

"Damn…now I'm so glad my mother isn't on this trip." Ian commented with a smirk. He could easily say and do as he pleased since none of the three parental figures were his own. This would certainly give him the opportunity to get far past Jason in their little contest about who could be more of a pervert.

"I have my eye on you too Mr. Grey," Amy said pointing towards the golden eyed boy. Ian blinked in surprise. "Don't get too comfortable." She added with a smile that was all but inviting. Ian swallowed nervously.

"Called out…" Patou chuckled as she elbowed the boy in the stomach. Ian's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he shot her a look. Patou responded with a wide, innocent grin.

"Rooms have already been done up accordingly for you all and they'll be shown to you later after the maids get all of your belongings situated but for now, why don't you guys explore?" Dawn's mother offered. Johanna offered the sweetest of smiles as she turned to her daughter who looked towards her expectantly. "Go on Dawn, it's been a while since we've been here anyways."

Dawn nodded with a bright smile before she snatched up Paul's arm and began to drag him forward, calling over her shoulder towards her friends and instructing them to follow. Paul rolled his eyes but did not pull away. Now, he wasn't one to be jerked around so easily and he didn't let just anyone touch him but this was Dawn…she could touch him whatever way she pleased and he wouldn't mind, but he would never vocalize such a thought…he was no pervert like Jason or Ian.

"Is that shocked look ever gonna leave your face?" Drew questioned as he remained in stride with May. It was almost like they paired off by twos, lining up as they followed Dawn throughout the first level of this huge castle. Of course Drew remained by May's side, no matter how many times Alex tried to insert herself in between them. She enjoyed getting in between other people's relationships but if anyone attempted to separate her from Aden, all hell would break loose.

"I can't help it…" May breathed as she continued to look around. "It just looks so amazing…" Drew couldn't help but compare May to a mere child. He chuckled lightly, enjoying the sparkle in her eye, although he couldn't understand what was just so captivating about a couple of decorations.

"You seem easily amused…" He commented. May paused, letting Rolyn and Jason pass them as they bickered over whatever they had been arguing about for the last few minutes.

"You don't get it do you?" She giggled. Drew perked a brow.

"What is there for me to get?" He asked back. May rolled her eyes.

"_Is there oceans full of things you'll never say_?" May sang wiggling her fingers in her boyfriend's face. Drew's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment before she draped an arm over his shoulders. "_Are there skylines of the cities you don't see_?" She continued gesturing outward.

"What?" He finally vocalized his confusion and May giggled once again.

"_Is there music muted playing underneath_?" She sang twirling away from him. Drew cracked a smile despite the questioning look he was giving the brunette. "_Is mathematics keeping you from thinking freely_?"

"May I…" He was cut off by May suddenly taking his hands and running off, dragging him behind her as she continued to sing.

"_Do you see lights turn your shadow white_?" She continued on with a surprised Drew being jerked around as she paused to spin them in a circle, her smile broadening despite the weird look Drew was offering.

"May you are insane…" He laughed with a shake of his head as she dragged him into a new room. It looked like a simple lounging room with antique furniture and a fireplace housing a fire that a maid was feeding wood into.

"_Don't let rain clouds cry at all of your parades_…" May continued as she jumped onto an ornate couch. Drew perked a brow as he looked up at her but smirked despite this. May smiled in return as she jumped from one side of the couch to the other. "_Let the other side of darkness kiss your face_."

May hopped down from the couch and planted a sweet kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. The maid that had just pulled away from the fire place giggled at Drew's expense as May dragged him to the next room that looked almost like a study. "_Into the sea…into the sea_…" She sang softly as she picked up a book off of a desk and flipped through it. Drew cocked his head to the side.

May suddenly grinned as she snatched up his hand again and forced him to follow her into a hallway that, if you followed the voices, led to the rest of their friends. "_Do you see light turn your shadows white_?"

"_Do you feel bright_?" She continued to sing as she left Drew's side and caught up to Rolyn and grabbed her by the shoulders from behind and causing the other girl to jump. May smiled cheekily as she twirled around. "_Turn your shadows white_…"

"_All the things I want to say_…" She sang softly once again as she took Alex's hands within her own. Alex laughed lightly, shaking her head at her friend's antics. "_All the shadows in the way_…" She basically sighed lowering her head.

"May…" Aden laughed shaking his head. May lifted her gaze and beamed at him.

"_Do you see lights turn your shadow white_?" May had to hold back her laughter as she grabbed some tinsel that hung on the wall and wrapped it around her shoulders and she spun around childishly on one foot. "_Do you feel bright_? _Turn your shadows white_…"

May stroke a pose with her bright red, shimmering tinsel boa and she received applause from Dawn, Patou and Marina while Alex tried to stifle her laughter and Rolyn offered her a strange but amused look that matched her brothers. Jimmy cracked a smile and Aden simply snickered at the enthusiastic brunette. She certainly was a firecracker.

"You get why I'm excited?" May asked as she bounded over to her boyfriend's side. Drew simply shrugged and she pouted. "I just look at things from an innocent point of view…we left everything behind in LaRousse for the time being so for now…let your shadow turn white." She laughed.

"Whatever you say May…" Drew sighed as he draped an arm over her shoulders. May rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself.

* * *

"Okay guys…can we please leave?" Alex whined stamping her feet around the massive room the girls would be sharing. Six beds remained in a circle in the room and there was still room for more. May had started going back into her shocked look when she saw how big the room they would be staying in was.

Rolyn didn't really give May much time to ogle at the monstrosity of a room because she had immediately jumped on the hot tub band wagon with the rest of her friends following. It was cold outside with a fresh blanket of snow covering the grounds and weighing down the evergreens of the forest that grew behind the castle so what better way was there to heat up? Now May said hot chocolate was always a good way to go and she received blank stares for that comment before she gave in and agreed that they should spend their first night lounging in the hot tub and as always, Alex was the first one ready to go.

The purple haired girl huffed as she flopped down on the tall bed that had been made up for her in her special color. Dawn had organized it so that each bed represented the girl that slept in it which was sort of expected when Alex thought about it. She was dressed in a deep purple bikini top and a pair of purple swimming trunks with skulls dotting it. She also wore her purple camp hoody over her bathing suit top in the meantime, not wanting to just sit there half naked.

"Can we get this show on the road?" Alex sighed loudly. "I want ta get there before the boys do." She added in a matter of fact tone. Yes, when the plans were made to spend a little time in the hot tub, Jason jumped at the opportunity to join them along with Ian who convinced the others. Alex had to roll her eyes. Those two were the epitome pervert who acted like they didn't get along when they were basically one in the same.

"Okay tell me, do you think this is cute enough?" Dawn asked suddenly stepping into the room from the large bathroom the six girls would be sharing that was connected to their room. She extended her arms out as she looked down at herself twisting this way and that to see any flaws in the bathing suit she had chosen.

It was a simple bathing suit that was, of course, pink. It was strapless, wrapping around her chest, staying firmly in place while the bottom had a little skirt on it. Dawn spun around once before looking towards Alex and pouting. Her best friend wasn't paying her any mind as she was flopped back on her bed sighing loudly over and over.

"Alex!" Dawn exclaimed stamping her foot. Alex quickly sat up and gave Dawn a quick once over before her lips pulled back in a cheeky grin.

"Ya look fine Sunrise! Jeez…" Alex breathed with a shake of her head. Dawn beamed before skipping over towards her bed where a pink long sleeved mini dress was laying out on her bed. She slipped it on over her bathing suit and moved to pick up her hot pink towel.

"As long as I look cute we are ready to go." Dawn said with a sweet smile. Alex rolled her bubblegum colored eyes at her childhood friend's logic.

"I think we need the rest of the pack first." Alex droned. Dawn made an 'o' with her mouth just as Marina came stepping out of the bathroom with Rolyn. Marina was already dressed in an oversized t-shirt that obviously belonged to Jimmy since it had Pokémon Masters High Football scrawled across the front along with the depiction of Arceus, the school mascot. She thought it better to show off her bathing suit choice once they got downstairs.

"We're almost done," Rolyn said with a smile. "May is just helping Patou tie her bathing suit real quick." She explained adjusting her sweatshirt on her shoulders. It was a zip up hoody that belonged to Jason due to the fact that it was two sizes two big and smelled just like him; it smelled like clean linen and a cologne that didn't seem to exist.

The glasses wearing girl usually wore her infamous tankinis but after some persuasion from a certain golden haired friend of hers, along with the forceful threats of one accented tomboy, she had gone with an emerald green bikini that tied at the hips for the bottoms. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her feet were already in a pair of matching green flip flops.

"Maybe ya shouldn't wear that…with a horn-dog boyfriend and all…" Alex said as she smirked at Rolyn. The ebony haired Hayden rolled her eyes as she moved towards her bed to retrieve her green towel as Marina went for her teal one.

"Okay!" May said suddenly as she emerged from the bathroom with Patou right behind her, pulling her hair into a side ponytail. "We are ready to go." She said in a matter of fact tone. She was dressed in a red bikini that had navy blue trimming and straps. For now she had on a pair of old red basketball shorts and her Dragonite Girl leather jacket over her shoulders.

"Sorry it took so long…" Patou sighed as she ran her fingers through her ponytail. "I just wanted to make sure the knot on this thing was nice and tight. I don't need a wardrobe malfunction." She laughed as she pointed towards the double knot May had tied for her around her neck. Her royal blue bikini was a halter with shorts. As a cover up she was wearing a black halter dress that would be easy to get on and off.

"Yea cuz if we did come across such an issue we would be dealing with rape by the end of the night." Dawn basically gasped. Alex gave her a weird look before sliding off of her bed and snatching up her purple towel.

"Can we go now?" Alex groaned throwing her head back. "If those boys are there before us I will be so pissed!" She added as she headed towards the door. May and Patou were the last to gather their towels before leaving the room.

The trek to the hot tub seemed longer than May had presumed, but she had to remember she wasn't walking through a house or even a mansion anymore. This castle was huge and it would take time to get from point A to point B. She was very grateful that there was a bathroom connected to the room she would be staying because having to go on a short hike just to pee wasn't exactly something to look forward to.

"Keep in mind its cold out…" Dawn said as she entered a large lounging room. It looked like a family room with a massive flat-screen mounted to a wall and multiple couches along with other things to keep you entertained. An entire wall was a massive window with sliding doors in the middle.

"Well duh Pinky! It did just snow after all." Alex scoffed as she moved past her navy haired friend and stepped outside through the sliding door. Her lips immediately pulled into a frown when she noticed the six boys who were already in the massive hot tub that May couldn't help but compare to a pool according to size.

It truly was a sight to behold to see all six boys just being…boys. Aden was sitting in his own corner of the hot tub trying to avoid Jimmy who was smirking devilishly as he lowered under the warm steaming water and disappeared. Paul sat on the edge with only his feet in the water as he tried to avoid the oncoming water fight that Jason and Ian were about to start. Drew stood in between them trying to pry them apart but failing miserably since they were all wet.

"And this is why I wanted ta get here first!" Alex all but cried stamping her foot childishly catching the attention of Aden and Paul, the only two who weren't too preoccupied with stupid antics. Jimmy came up from under the water and beamed in Marina's direction before beckoning her over.

Marina shot her friends a sheepish look before dropping her towel on a nearby lounge chair before pulling off her t-shirt to show off her simple aqua colored tankini. Jimmy's brow shot up as she ran a hand through her hair before climbing up the steps that were necessary to get into the bubbling hot tub. She slipped in, greeting Paul quickly who was closest before finding a place off to the side by Aden. Jimmy quickly joined her.

"Well?" Dawn giggled looking towards her other friends before pulling off her mini dress and rushing over towards the hot tub and sitting on the edge next to Paul. She beamed at him and he simply nodded in return, turning away from her knowing very well what would happen if he looked at his girlfriend for too long.

Alex smirked knowingly. Boys were just too easy to tease. She pulled off her sweatshirt, tossing it to the side carelessly. "Hey Aden!" She called out. The dark haired boy whipped around and looked towards her, his eyes visibly widening for a brief moment. "How do I look?"

Aden's brow shot up and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Alex gave a lopsided smile as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned towards the only other Dragonite girls that weren't already in the hot tub. She winked before rushing up the few stairs and hopping in causing the water to splash. She laughed lightly before making her way over to Aden and relaxing with a sigh.

Patou shrugged before taking off her halter dress and adjusting the straps of her halter. May might have tied them a bit too tight but she would live. "Better than flashing the world and its mother…" She muttered under her breath as she approached the hot tub.

"Damn Pat, why don't you wear that more often?" Ian smirked nodding towards her. The golden haired girl rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing red under his gaze.

"It's a bathing suit Ian, not every day clothes." She sighed simply trying to sound cool. From her corner with Aden, Alex chuckled lightly as Patou slipped into the water. Ian offered her his hand, completely forgetting the argument he and Jason had been in moments ago as he offered Patou all of his attention. He liked her and he was going to let her know it before this trip was over.

"And the perverts come out to play…" Marina sighed sinking deeper into the heated water.

"No, just wait until May and Rolyn get in…" Alex said lowly with a knowing look before looking towards Jason and Drew who were exchanging words.

May looked towards Rolyn and they seemed to have a silent argument over who would take off their cover up first. May was hesitant simply out of anxiousness while Rolyn was reluctant being as this was the first time she wasn't wearing a tankini. Now the difference between a tankini and a bikini was small but she was still self-conscious. Sighing, they both decided to undress at the same time.

"Whoa…"

Rolyn glanced up at her boyfriend's low comment. Her cheeks immediately began to burn as she found his predatory gaze on her, still that same smoldering gray color she wasn't used to. A devilish smirk slowly began to pull at the corners of his mouth as she tossed her hoodie to the side along with the other's stuff before she crossed her arms over her chest,

Jason took in a sharp breath. "Damn someone forgive me for I have sinned…" He commented letting his eyes rake over her entire curvaceous frame. Rolyn's entire face burned with a blush and May giggled at her friend's expense. "Ro…you're making me into an immoral man looking so tempting." He added leaning against the side of the hot tub and winking at her.

"See, I told ya!" Alex called out. "Horn-dog boyfriend…." She said with a nod.

"I know…" Marina muttered oblivious to the hungry look Jimmy was trying to hide in his topaz eyes.

"Aren't boys always?" Dawn sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Of course!" Patou snapped. "Just look at Drew drooling over the sight of May!" She said calling the green haired Hayden out. Drew tore his gaze away from the vision that was his girlfriend to shoot Patou a glare as his cheeks turned red along with May's. The turquoise eyed girl smiled at him wickedly.

"Hey don't call me out…" May muttered as she shuffled her way up the stair into the hot tub. She slipped in, avoiding Drew's eyes out of pure nervousness that was induced by Patou who was now smirking.

"Hey if a girl looks good, she should take the compliment of being stared at lustfully…" Ian said with a cheeky smile. Patou smacked him upside the head.

"Boys…" Rolyn said with a smirk before she strode over to the outdoor entertainment system and pressed a few buttons. Alex smirked knowing exactly what her friend was doing and when the song started Alex cheered.

"Yes! I love this song!" She laughed.

"Fits the mood…doesn't it?" Marina said with a lopsided smile.

"Hmm…" Aden said as his own smile came to his lips. "_It's funny how a man only thinks about the_…"

Alex slapped a hand to her mouth as a beeping sound replaced whatever word her boyfriend was about to say.

"_You got a real big heart but I'm lookin' at ya_…" Aden continued having whatever word he was going to say bleeped out by the song while giving Alex a once over. Patou giggled while shaking her head. "_You got real big brains but I'm lookin' at ya_…"

"Beep!" Dawn chimed causing marina to laugh.

"_Girl there ain't no pain in me lookin' at ya_…" Aden continued nodding at Alex who stood up suddenly in the hot tub, her fists on her hips.

"_I don't give a_…" Alex said rolling her eyes, her last word bleeped out just like Aden. "_Keep lookin' at my_…_cuz it don't mean a thing if ya lookin' at my, huh_…" Alex trailed off as she twisted around and looked at her own rear. Patou openly laughed. "_I'ma do my thing while ya playin' with ya_…"

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_…" Patou, Marina and Dawn all inserted at the appropriate time in the song. Sometimes May could really forget how in sync all her friends were, but she was sure to be on point from here on out.

Alex pointed at Rolyn who smirked as she slowly crossed her arms over her chest once again as she approached the hot tub. "_Every boy's the same since up in the seventh grade; they've been tryin' to get with me, wanna_…" Rolyn sang with a roll of her eyes.

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_…" May, Marina and Patou sang with identical grins.

"_They always got a plan to be my one and only man; wanna hold me with their hand, wanna_…" Rolyn went on as she climbed the stairs to get in the hot tub.

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_…" Alex and Dawn sang nodding their heads at the same time.

"_I keep turnin' them down but they always come around, askin' me to go around; that's not the way it's going down_…" Rolyn sang with a shake of her head. She uncrossed her arms as she gripped the side of what May thought was a small pool and slipped inside slowly, moving in such a way that had Jason's jaw dropping. "_Cuz they only want, only want my ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…only want what they want but nah ah, ah, nah ah, ah_…"

"_It's funny how a man only thinks about the_…" Ian inserted suddenly getting an approving whistle from Alex and a laugh from Dawn and Patou. "_You got a real big heart but I'm lookin' at ya_…"

"Tisk, tisk…" Marina said with a smile. Ian smirked at her.

"_You got real big brains but I'm lookin' at ya_…" Ian gave Patou a once over and she scoffed in response while scooting away from him. He followed her and draped an arm over her shoulder, his smirk broadening. "_Girl there ain't no pain in me lookin' at ya_…"

"_I don't give a_…" Patou retorted quickly shrugging him off. "_Keep lookin' at my…cuz it don't mean a thing if ya lookin at my, huh_…" She rolled her eyes and he perked a brow. "_I'ma do my thing while you're playin' with ya_…"

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_…" Marina and May sang.

"_Do you know that no don't mean yes, it means no, so just hold up wait a minute let me put my two sense in it_," Rolyn said lifting a hand and shoving it in Jason's face, effectively tearing his gaze away from her body and onto her face. "_One, just be patient don't be rushin' like you're anxious and two, you're just to aggressive tryin' to get your ahhh_…" Rolyn basically moaned at point and Jason almost fainted.

"_Do you know that I know_?" Marina sang lowly as a sultry smile came to her lips. "_And I don't wanna go there_…"

"_Cuz they only want, only want my ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_…" Rolyn went on twisting a strand of hair around her finger trying to look coy. "_Only want what they want but nah ah, ah, nah ah, ah_…"

"_It's funny how a man only thinks about the_…" Drew started with a smirk. Alex clapped in approval. "_You got a real big heart but I'm lookin at ya_…" He glanced at May out the corner of his eye and May crossed her arms over her chest, splashing him as she did so.

"Beep!" Dawn inserted once again. Paul rolled his eyes as she began to giggle.

"_You got real big brains but I'm lookin at ya_…" Drew went on giving May a once over. The brunette splashed him once again, scoffing at him. "_Girl, there ain't no pain in me lookin' at ya_…" Drew shrugged and May shook her head.

"_I don't give a_…" She sighed. "_Keep lookin' at my…cuz it don't mean a thing if ya lookin' at my_…" May shifted in the water, tightening her arms over her chest as she shot Drew a glare. He simply smirked back at her. "_I'ma do my thing while ya playin with ya_…" May snapped her fingers in Drew's face and resisted the urge to laugh.

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_…" Rolyn, Alex and Patou sang before simultaneously sticking out their tongues.

"_Ooh_…" Dawn sang looking as coy as they come.

"_You got it bad, I can_…." Rolyn sang smirking towards Jason who perked a brow at her.

"_Tell_…" Dawn finished for her.

"_You want it bad but oh_…" Rolyn went on poking Jason on the nose.

"_Well_…" Dawn sang lowly kicking her feet in the hot tub and leaning towards Paul with a wicked smile. Paul narrowed his eyes at her.

"_Cuz what you got for me is something I, something I don't need_…" Rolyn said pushing Jason back and causing him to stumble back into Drew who immediately pushed him away as Rolyn laughed openly at his expense. "_Hey_…" Rolyn hit the note perfectly.

"Jimmy?" Dawn suggested with a smile. Jimmy sighed, his gave turning skywards before he began.

"_It's funny how a man only thinks about the_…" Jimmy started reluctantly. Aden snickered at his expense and shot him a glare. "_You got a real big heart but I'm lookin' at ya_…" Jimmy glanced at Marina out the corner of his eye and she had to fight back a smile.

"_You got real big brains but I'm lookin' at ya_…" Jimmy smiled knowingly. Yes Marina did have a big brain…one that had outwitted him on more than one occasion. "_Girl, there ain't no pain in me lookin' at ya_…"

"_I don't give a_…" Marina sang shaking her head from side to side. "_Keep lookin' at my…cuz it don't mean a thing if ya lookin' at my_…" She went on flipping aqua colored hair over her shoulder. "_I'ma do my thing while ya playin' with ya_…" Marina waved Jimmy off only to get applauded by Dawn.

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_…" Patou and Alex laughed.

"_It's funny how a man only thinks about the_…" Jason offered crossing his arms over his chest as he gave Rolyn a once over. Rolyn perked a brow at him. "_You got a real big heart but I'm lookin' at ya_…"

"Ugh…" Rolyn scoffed shooting him a narrowed eyed look.

"_You got real big brains but I'm lookin' at ya_…" Jason smirked before tilting to the side to pear behind Rolyn. Said girl gasped and whipped around to block his view. Jason gave a wolfish smile as he nodded at her. "_Girl, there ain't no pain in me lookin' at ya_…"

"_I don't give a_…" Rolyn shot back quickly. "_Keep lookin' at my…cuz it don't mean a thing if ya lookin' at my_…" Jason tried to get another looked at her rear but she plashed water in his face, effectively getting him in the eye. "_I'ma do my thing while ya playin' with ya_…"

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_…" May and Marina sang, finalizing the song as one last beep sounded.

"Can you guys please turn the music down! Some people are trying to relax!" Jennifer snapped sticking her head out the sliding door. All eyes turned on the mother Hayden who huffed before retreating back inside, sliding the glass door shut with a slam.

"I was going to say that…" Paul said into the silence.

Jennifer would soon return to tell them to stop laughing.

* * *

_Whoo, feels so good to be writing again…like you have no clue. It's so annoying to have all these ideas running around in my head and not being able to get them down…I mean I COULD hand write it but my hand written stuff is never as good as my typed up stuff…I don't know; whenever I type I put more detail and more ideas come to me out of the woodwork…weird, right? Well anyhoo thank you all again for supporting me when I was computer-less and I hope I did not disappoint. Thanks for reading and please review._

_Song 1: White by Lights (Love her…)_

_Song 2: Beep by The Pussycat Dolls featuring Will. I. Am (Love that song!)_

_~Rolyn ~_


	32. Lose

_Well as always I am overwhelmed with ideas leading up until Christmas for our gang. I am also debating on where this story will go in terms of how long it will be…like should it go to the end of the school year or should we just cut it off at a certain point where things just become balanced. I don't know; I might leave that choice up to the readers, but if I feel inclined I'll go with whatever I see fit. Anyways this next chapter will probably be a little longer…I'm trying to fit as many songs as possible and have everyone sing at least once. Paul is the only one who hasn't sung so far, but trust me…he will. Enjoy…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Two: Lose_

* * *

"Ugh as much as I love hot tubs, the smell of chlorine has never been my friend…" Marina grumbled as she stepped out of the bathroom from taking a shower. The girls had gone to take there baths two at a time since there were only two showers. Alex was still in the shower, taking the longest even though she was the one with the least amount of hair. Everyone still had wet hair minus for Rolyn who couldn't afford to air dry her hair and was now trying to flat iron it into its original state after blow drying it for half an hour.

"It isn't good for your hair either," Dawn said in a matter of fact tone while nodding. Marina rolled her eyes but smiled despite this. Dawn could be a bit ditzy at times, stating the obvious but she was clever and cute. She had a lot going for her even if she didn't show it. "Ugh I hope I washed it all out properly."

May laughed lightly at her friends' concern for their hair. She knew they weren't vein, they just took great pride in the way they presented themselves and she did too but she kept her concerns to herself. It had actually taken her quite a good amount of time to rid herself of the smell of chlorine and like Marina said, it wasn't the worst smell in the world but it wasn't one you wanted clinging to your body twenty four seven either.

May sighed as she glanced at the ornate clock that hung on the wall next to the door. It was just a little past nine in the evening. They had spent a good three hours in the hot tub, causing enough trouble to give Jennifer a migraine and have Amy threaten to sue them for disturbing the peace. May couldn't help but smile; once you got the Dragonite girls and Flygon boys together, especially being led by the Hayden siblings, chaos was inevitable.

May glanced at her glasses wearing best friend who had been lost in thought for a while now. Rolyn had been absent mindedly running a comb through her freshly flat ironed hair, a contemplative look on her face as she stared at nothing. May's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment before she slid off of her bed and sat on the edge of Rolyn's effectively catching the ebony haired Hayden's attention.

"What're thinking about?" May asked cocking her head slightly to the side. Rolyn blinked once before glancing around the room, looking towards the bathroom to see Alex just getting out with her hair and body wrapped tightly in black towels. Rolyn's lips slowly pulled into a smile knowing that everyone was now present.

"Dawn, do you have those schematics I asked for?" Rolyn questioned. The navy haired girl beamed while nodding vigorously before reaching under her pillow and producing a folded up paper that resembled a map. She bounded over to Rolyn and handed it to her before standing their expectantly.

Rolyn opened the folded up piece of paper to reveal a detailed schematic of the entire castle which included the grounds and every possible room May could think of. Her blue eyes widened as she took in just how big this place actually was compared to what she initially thought. The grounds were three times as big as she predicted as well. Rolyn smirked as she ran her hands over the map, flattening it out more.

"This is our upper hand in the games." Rolyn breathed with a nod.

"The games?" May questioned perking a brow. Rolyn nodded as she looked between May and the Map. Her smirk broadened a bit when she pointed out something that looked like tunnels that connected some rooms.

"These are hidden passageways that run throughout the entire castle." Rolyn explained as she let her finger trail over the pathways the tunnels went. May took note that there were many paths and many tunnels hidden in walls and under rooms, mostly going well past the basement and beyond what May thought to be the attic.

"They were used back in the day for quick getaways in case there was an internal threat against any royalty here." Dawn went on to explain with an affirming nod. May made an 'o' with her mouth as Patou and Marina approached to get a good look at the map.

"This will be the boys' downfall in the first of the games…" Rolyn said as a malicious smirk came to her lips. Patou blinked, taking a step away from her God sister. It was actually slightly troubling how competitive she got.

"What games!" May questioned again.

"There has been a series of challenges planned for this weekend," Marina inserted. "It's scheduled competitions that will add to the score of Dragonite versus Flygon in addition to any scores earned through pranks and such. Tonight's game is indoor manhunt."

"Just like at camp…" Dawn said with a nod and a smile.

"Yup and these tunnels are our ace in the hole. We'll be able to move around the entirety of the castle undetected which is a surefire win."

"Chock up another win for the girls." Alex said exiting the bathroom a second time, rubbing a towel through her short hair and no fully dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Not so satisfied with just a towel she began to shake her head like a dog as she approached her group of friends, effectively wetting everyone and the map a bit.

"Alex!" Dawn cried shooting the purple haired girl a glare. Alex gave a sheepish smile.

"When does manhunt begin?" May asked, raising her hand slightly as though she was in school.

"When the castle goes to sleep." Dawn said as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. May gave her a strange look in response.

"She means when everyone, including the help are asleep." Patou said with an affirming nod. May nodded slowly along with her, glad that someone else knew what Dawn was talking about. Sometimes the navy haired girl could be so strange.

"Alright game plan is switched up from the usual we do at camp; no teams because it'll be easier to get caught since we aren't in the forest." Rolyn began with a nod. "We'll keep in contact by walkie talkies that will be provided but they must be well hidden, we don't need the boys knowing we're communicating."

"Isn't that cheating?" May asked.

"Anything goes…" Alex said lowly. "Continue with the game plan Princess." She instructed nodding towards Rolyn. The glasses wearing girl nodded right back.

"Alright for the sake of simplicity you are to go after your male partner and your male partner only. If you find someone else's, radio them and get out of there immediately." Rolyn said giving each one of her friends a pointed look.

"Can we elaborate on male partner?" Patou inserted lowly. Alex groaned in exasperation while rolling her eyes and Patou shot her a narrowed eyed look. Dawn giggled lightly and Marina perked a brow.

"Meaning your boyfriend." Alex said firmly.

"I don't have a boyfriend…" Patou pouted.

"Yet…" Alex snapped. "Oh wait; ya don't have one because ya and Ian dance circles around each other too afraid ta jump in."

"You're one to talk…" Rolyn grumbled. Alex ignored that comment thinking her logic fit; sure, she was once in Patou's place but not exactly. She liked Aden but she was afraid of getting hurt and Patou was afraid of…the purple haired girl didn't even know.

"You like him, we know it, the boys know it, some of our parents know it and the only one who doesn't know is Ian, but that's only because he's a boy, one of the most dense and mentally disabled beings on the planet." Alex said with a roll of her eyes. "I'd recommend telling him how ya feel."

"I can't!" Patou all but cried.

"What are ya afraid of Goldie Locks?" Alex snapped getting in Patou's face. Patou pursed her lips as she quickly turned away, clenching her eyes shut and shaking her head. Alex stared at her expectantly and she muttered something. "What was that?"

Patou muttered again.

"We didn't quite catch that…" Marina inserted.

Patou muttered again.

"One more time?" Rolyn pressed.

"I don't know if he likes me back!" The turquoise eyed girl finally exclaimed turning back towards her friends, her face a vibrant shade of red while her brow furrowed in frustration. "I mean you all say he likes me but I feel like I'm missing something…I'm just unsure and I can't even think of putting my feelings on the line with uncertainty…"

May's heart went out to her golden haired friend. She knew what it was like to be uncertain…even the slightest amount of doubt could really rattle your nerves and it wasn't the best feeling either. It was hard to put yourself out there with so many scenarios running through your mind. How could you possibly know…?

"_How does she know he love her_…" May began quietly in her sweet voice. All her friends looked towards her as she leaned towards Patou and sat the golden haired girl on the edge of Rolyn's bed before taking one of her hands and lifting Patou's chin with the other. "_How does she know she's his_?"

Patou sighed before biting into her bottom lip. Rolyn came up behind Patou and brought her hands down on her God sister's shoulders, offering an encouraging smile. "_How does she know that he loves her_?" She sang enthusiastically. May and Dawn smiled at her.

"_How does he show her he loves her_?" Dawn sang in response to Rolyn. The two shared knowing looks as Patou looked between them confused.

"_How does she know that he really, really, truly loves her_?" The two girls sang together, harmonizing beautifully. May's smile brightened. "_How does she know that he loves her? How does he show her you love her? How does she know that he really, really, truly loves her_?" They continued, complimenting each other's voices.

"_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_…" May sang taking up both of Patou's hands and giving them and an encouraging squeeze. Patou smiled lightly and Alex rolled her eyes, only to be nudged roughly in the ribs compliments of Marina's elbow. "_If he don't remind her then she'll be inclined to say_…"

"_How do I know he loves me_?" May sang openly now pulling Patou to her feet so suddenly that the golden haired girl yelped as she stumbled to her feet.

"_How does he show her he loves her_?" Rolyn and Dawn sang behind May as they too jumped to their feet on Rolyn's bed and began jumping up and down with their hands interlocked.

"_How do I know he's mine_?" May went on as the spun Patou in the circle. The most recent of the Dragonite girl tripped over her own two feet at the sudden movements, but smiled despite this.

"_How does she know that he loves her? How does she know that he really, really, truly loves her_?" Dawn and Rolyn wagged their fingers at one another as though they were asking each other that exact question.

"_Well does he leave you little notes to tell you, you are on his mind_?" May questioned in song while releasing Patou's hands and placing her fists on her hips.

"Do text messages count?" Patou laughed.

"_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray-ay-ay-ay_?" May continued completely ignoring Patou's comment. Alex snorted at the idea of flowers. Flowers were in, fact for, pansies. "_He'll find a new way to show you a little bit every day. That's how you know…that's how you know he's your love…_"

"I don't know…"

"_He's got to show her he needs her_!" Rolyn sang popping up on Patou's right and causing said girl to jump in surprise.

"_Don't treat her like a mind reader_!" Dawn added popping up on her left. Patou jumped a second time and the two girls' suppressed their giggles.

"_Each day do something to need her_!" Rolyn spun around Patou and grabbed Dawn in a tight embrace that the navy haired girl gladly returned, pretending they were madly in love.

"_To believe he loves her_…" The two harmonized before dancing off and causing Marina to cup a hand delicately over her mouth as she tried to stifle her light laughs.

"_Everybody wants to live happily ever after_…" May sang taking Patou's hands once again and nodding slowly. Patou couldn't help but silently agree. "_Everybody wants to know their true love is true…_"

"_How do you know he loves you_?" May sang rocking back and forth on her heels.

"_How does she know that he loves her_?" Rolyn and Dawn sang in the background in unison as the skipped around the room hand in hand.

"_How does she know she's his_?" May went on giving Dawn and Rolyn a strange look before turning back towards Patou and offering the most reassuring smile that she could muster. Patou smiled in return.

"_How does he show her he needs her_?" Dawn and Rolyn stopped their frolicking to offer each other questioning looks. "_How does she know that he really, really, truly loves her_?"

"_Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close_?" May sang as Rolyn and Dawn grabbed each other closely and began rocking back and forth, simulating dancing. Patou instinctively thought back to their last trip to Alakazam and blushed lightly. "_Dedicate a song with words made just for you-ooh-ooh-ooh_?"

"_He'll find his own way to tell you_," May sang with an affirming nod.

"_With the little things he'll do_." Dawn and Rolyn sang while coming up behind May and causing the brunette to stumble a bit. She shot the two a glare before looking back towards Rolyn and placing her hands on the golden haired girl's shoulders.

"_That's how you know_…" The brunette went on gently.

"_That's how you know_!" May's background singers chorused.

"_He's you're love_…" May sang lowly with a bright smile. "_He's your love_…" Patou blinked as she nibbled into her bottom lip thinking about all of her encounters with Ian. Sure, he was an open pervert but he had his sweeter moments…moments that made her think that confessing wouldn't be so much of a mistake…

"_That's how you know_…" May continued poking Patou in the nose and causing her to giggle.

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_!" Dawn and Rolyn sang as they skipped towards Marin and Alex. Dawn snatched up Alex's hands while Rolyn went for Marina's. The two singing girls pulled the last remaining Dragonite girls towards the center of the room and began to spin with their partners.

"_He loves you_…" May sang tilting her head to the side.

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_!" Alex attempted to push Dawn away as she along with Rolyn continued to sing as May's back up.

"_That's how you know_…" May continued wagging her finger in Patou's face.

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_!" Even Marina had joined in on the singing when she wasn't giggling as Rolyn spun her. Alex on the other hand looked hardly amused as Dawn tried to get her to dance with her. The purple haired girl gave a blank look as she remained stiff.

"_It's true_…" May sang beautifully as her smile brightened, if that was even possible. Patou couldn't help but understand why Drew loved making the girl happy. She glowed when she smiled.

"_La, la, la, la, la_!" Rolyn, Dawn and Marina crowded around Alex, encouraging her to join in by example. The bubblegum eyed girl groaned in exasperation as she crossed her arms over her chest and stepped away to head over towards her bed to sit down.

"_Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes_," May went on pulling at the royal blue tank top Patou was wearing. The color did compliment her bright turquoise eyes and even though it wasn't a common color in Ian's clothing choices, he would wear it once in a while, especially around Patou. "_Plan a private picnic by the fires glow-oh-oh-oh_,"

"_His heart will be yours forever_," May, Rolyn, Dawn and Marina all sang, surrounding an unsuspecting Patou. "_Something every day will show_." They went on holding hands and creating a circle before skipping around a now giggling Patou.

"_That's how you know_…" May sang pulling away from the circle and draping a hand over Patou's shoulders.

"_That's how you know_!" Marina, Dawn and Rolyn echoed in the background in perfect harmony.

"_That's how you know_…" May pulled Patou into a side hug that had the other girl giggling.

"_That's how you know_!" Marina leaned in towards Dawn and Rolyn only to lean back as they leaned in towards her.

"_That's how you know_…" May almost laughed as she saw Rolyn jump onto Dawn's back in a massive hug from behind.

"_That's how you know_!" Marina laughed openly when Dawn fell to the ground still singing. Alex who was sitting off to the side couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"_That's how you know_…" May went on with a nod.

"_That's how you know_!" Rolyn and Dawn sang from the floor.

"_That's how you know_…" May trailed off as she looked towards Alex. Dawn, Rolyn and Marina all looked towards the pink eyed girl as well, offering her an expectant look. Alex stared right back for a long second before sighing in defeat.

"_That's how you know_!" Alex offered waving her hands unenthusiastically causing all of her friends to giggle.

"_He's you love_…" May finished the statement finally.

"_That's how she knows that he loves her_…" Rolyn sang hopping to her feet, smiling brightly.

"_That's how he shows her he loves her_…" Dawn added with a nod.

"_That's how you know_…" May trailed off beautifully once again looking towards Patou.

"_That's how you know_…" Patou echoed with a soft smile. May's smile turned into a full on grin.

"_He's your love_…" The two sang together, voices complimenting each other as the song ended.

"Uncertainty is okay…" May began while placing a hand on Patou's shoulder. Patou nodded slowly. "But sometimes you just know and I don't know when or where but you'll just know and everything will be able to flow from there, okay?"

"Stop being so insightful May, you're scaring me." Patou laughed May's cheeks flushed scarlet as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Alex had to stifle her laughter. The brunette may be a tad bit oblivious at times and naïve the rest of the time but she knew what she was talking about and put it better than she ever could.

* * *

"Alright I want everyone on their guard. The girls have probably come up with a whole new strategy considering the circumstances of this game so we need to be careful." Drew explained as he walked down one of the many vast hallways of the LeNoir castle with his five friends following close behind.

"Well if we can't win when we can predict their moves how the hell are we supposed to win when we can't?" Aden piped up tossing his head back in exasperation only for his head to be slapped upright again. He jumped before glancing over his shoulder at Jimmy who was giving him a topaz colored glare. Aden pouted.

"No quitter talk." Jimmy said simply. Aden narrowed his own eyes before facing forward once again.

"Does he slap him often?" Ian muttered as he leaned in towards a bored looking Paul. The purple haired boy turned his onyx eyes slowly on the self-proclaimed and undoubtedly proud pervert. After a moment, Paul turned his gaze forward once again before shrugging.

"Yes." Was his final answer.

"You think we actually have a chance this time?" Jason sighed as he nudged Drew in the ribs with his elbow. Drew sighed as he closed his eyes momentarily, only for them to snap open so he could look at his childhood friend from the corner of his eye.

"With this merry band of morons…?" He breathed gesturing to the four boys behind him. Aden was still rubbing at the back of his head, Jimmy was still glaring at him, Ian was trying to engage Paul in conversation and Paul was slowly inching away from the golden eyed boy while offering him the most unwelcoming glare he could muster. "Not a chance…"

Jason nodded in agreement as they neared the area that would be the designated meeting spot and safety zone for their upcoming game. Even in the dimly lit hallway Drew could make out the moving forms of girls in varying colors but the red stood out to him the most. However if the movement wasn't what gave away the girls' presence it certainly was the low chatter as Rolyn scorned Alex and Dawn from getting into another argument and May complained about taking a blow to the head due to a rogue fist compliments of Patou's frustration with said argument.

"If this is what we're up against…I'm not that worried anymore." Drew called out lowly. It was still the middle of the night and people were sleeping. They would have to keep the volume on low in order for this game to be successful and not interrupted by any sleep deprived adult figures.

"Look who's rollin' up late." Alex commented, tearing away from her need to fight with Dawn if only for a moment. "Bout time ya'll showed up."

"Oh please," Jason countered. "You can't even talk when it takes you an hour just to figure out how to comb your hair when you barely have more than me." He commented cheekily as he sized Alex up

"Shut up!" Rolyn snapped as she finally inserted herself and separated Dawn and Alex. She placed Dawn towards the far left of her and Alex on the far right. The girls lined up basically taking up the entire hallway and the boys did the same before the Hayden siblings stepped forward, meeting in the middle both with stoic looks on their face. "Terms?"

May couldn't help but notice it was like camp all over again.

"Anything goes except any forms of violence…got that Alex?" Drew snapped turning his sharp green eyes on the shortest of the Dragonite girls. Said girl waved him off. "If there is any form of intentional pain inflicted from either team, that team forfeits."

"Boundaries?" Rolyn sighed.

"Entire castle but you can't go outside." Drew responded automatically.

"Bases?"

"Our respective rooms since they're on opposite ends of the second floor."

"True…" Rolyn breathed with a nod. "Rock – Paper – Scissors to see who hides first?" Rolyn smiled slightly at the childish game. She knew Drew hated playing that game because he never liked to hide first.

"How about we just go after each other?" Drew offered as his classic smirk came to his lips. Rolyn perked a brow before glancing back at her fellow Dragonite Girls, looking for their approval. Sure the idea was more hectic then taking turns hiding but it made the game that much more exciting and put her secret tunnel idea to perfect use. She received affirming nods from all five girls before she turned back towards Drew and offered her own smirk and her hand.

"Let's do it." She said as Drew clasped hands with her and they shook. Alex smirked as she eyed Aden before flicking the hood of her purple camp hoodie up. They were all wearing their camp hoodies including Patou who was not a part of Dragonite cabin at the time so her sweatshirt had a Zoroark on it rather than a Dragonite.

"Good luck," Alex called out. "Ya'll are gonna need it." She added as a conniving smirk pulled at her lips while she locked eyes with Aden. Her boyfriend swallowed nervously.

"May, would you like to call the game?" Rolyn offered.

"Sure," The brunette smiled brightly as she stepped up to Rolyn's side. The groups quickly switched sides sharing glares and competitive looks. Once the boys were on the side of the hall where the girls once was and vice versa, May cleared her throat to speak. "Alright and….Go!"

The two teams took off.

"Communication on?" Rolyn said lowly. She received five confirmations that the walkie talkies were on line. She gave a lopsided smile as she nodded in approval. "Split up!" All six girls nodded, pulling out there flashlights before reaching the end of the foyer were there were two staircases that led downstairs and the hall continued straight.

Rolyn, May, Patou and Alex all headed downstairs before going in separate directions. Dawn being as she had memorized the map to her own castle quickly pressed down on an ornate vase that sat at the top of the stairs. The wall behind her and Marina slowly opened up and the two girls ran inside before Dawn quickly pulled down a lever on the inside of the dimly lit escape tunnel that closed the wall and erased all evidence of an opening.

Rolyn found herself crouched low in the kitchen using the dimmed light to help her see rather than give herself away with her flashlight. They were only to be used in the more darker areas of the escape tunnels. She took in a deep breath as she heard some footsteps at the mouth of the oversized kitchen she crouched down behind one of the islands as a light flashed inside letting her get a glimpse of Jason's face briefly before he went on, thinking there was no one in the kitchen.

Rolyn sighed in relief as she rolled from behind the island. He was close by so her "kill" would be easy. She just had to tail him and he wouldn't even know. "_You do the best to write off my name_…" She began as she stood up slightly and scurried towards the mouth of the kitchen. She pressed herself against the wall when she noticed a flashlight move. "_Try to control me, but that's gonna change_…" She went out as she peaked around the corner.

Jason was a little bit up the hall, peeking into a closet. Rolyn narrowed her eyes as she watched him pull out of the closet and shut the door with a sigh. It looked he was looking for someone specifically. Drew probably had the same plan as her. "_If you look closer, you'll know what I mean_…" Jason glanced back, thinking he heard something but Rolyn quickly ducked back into the kitchen, waiting a few seconds to make sure she had thrown him off before slinking out to follow him. "_You'll see the girl become a machine_…"

"_I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you_…"

Aden jumped at least a few inches in the air. He could have sworn he heard someone behind him. It was at a time like this he wished Drew had assigned teams like he usually does because he wasn't that fond of getting attacked in the dark…even if he did have a flashlight. Now he could take the initiative and try to fight back but the guy was a lover, not a fighter…he was more of a behind the scenes kind of guy. He was the brains to their entire organization; the Marina to the Flygon name…

"_Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you_…"

Okay he couldn't be hearing and feeling things because something just brushed the back of his neck with one quick sweep. His breath hitched as he quickly whipped around, flashing his flashlight down the hall to find no one there but to only hear a soft click like something was closing. His brow furrowed in confusion as he stared down the empty hall. Someone was definitely there and escaped…somehow…but how? There were no doors.

"Hmm…" His mind began to go to work as he rushed down the hall.

From the inside of the wall, Alex snickered to herself. Her boyfriend was so jumpy and easy to tease even without him knowing. "_I'll block you, I'll lock you, I'll shock you_…" She went on as she rushed down the narrow tunnel, her flashlight now on. She would tail him through the wall until there was another opening she could peek out of to check if he was still there. "_You wanna fight then we'll do it my way_…"

"_So bring it on! I'll have you wrapped up around my finger yea_…" Dawn sang as she narrowly avoided and oncoming swipe from Paul who had been in close range. When she had separated from Marina and exited the tunnels she had ran straight into her boyfriend and remembering what Rolyn said she evaded and didn't attack just yet but he was more determined than usual remaining on her heels. "_So bring it on! I'll start wearing you thin, you'll know for sure_…"

Dawn spun around with the practiced grace of a ballerina, avoiding another grab from the purple haired boy. Paul grit his teeth. He had almost forgotten how light the girl was on her feet or her flexibility because she had just done a back flip to avoid his hand once again. "_So bring it on! I don't wanna get dangerous, put down your fists; it's over with_…"

Paul gave her a strange look as she beamed at him before launching at him and with a move she learned from Alex, she tackled him to the ground, pinning his wrists above his head and sitting herself on his stomach. Paul blinked in surprise and she offered a lopsided smile as his cheeks flushed a violent shade of red at their position. "_So listen up cuz you ain't messin' with me anymore_…"

Paul sighed. He had been caught…but from his vantage point, he honestly didn't mind.

"_My invitation is not just a game_…" May sang as she remained close to the walls, just in case she needed a quick escape. She was somewhere near the dining room being as she had just passed the threshold of the parlor room. Her breath hitched when a flashlight ran past her and someone cursed as they tripped with a voice that sounded strangely like Ian's. She'd have to radio Patou soon. "_I gotta show you that I can't be tamed_…"

Bright blue eyes widened as someone just entered the parlor from the large dining room. She recognized the sharp green eyes that were visible in the brightness of his flashlight and she quickly ducked down behind the couch. The wall she was up against had no entrance to the tunnels because the entrance was on the other side of the room in the fire place. She mentally cursed.

"_I got the power to turn this around_…" She went on as she analyzed her situation. She needed to make a break for it…head to the nearest tunnel entry…but how with him right by the fireplace looking around. May took in a deep breath as an idea came to her. She pulled off her red bandana that was on her head and gave the couch a good pat so Drew could hear. She then tossed her bandana out of the entry way she had come through and went around the side of the couch as Drew took the bait. "_Cuz it's my life and I wear the crown_…"

May smirked as she scrambled towards the fireplace and pulled at one of the pieces of wood that sat there. The back of the fireplace slid away and she quickly slipped inside before pulling down the lever on the inside of the tunnel to shut the entrance way off. She took in a deep breath before pulling out her walkie talkie to warn Patou about Ian and probably Drew as well.

"_I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you_…" Alex sang as she watched Aden through narrowed eyes. He didn't even look like he was trying to find anyone which was sorta what she expected, but what she didn't expect was him to slowly walk down the halls running his hands over the walls and examining them carefully with a thoughtful look. "_Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you_…"

Aden paused and so did she. She got down low and watched as he paused at a specific place on the wall. He stared at it and she stared at him. "_I'll block you, I'll lock you, I'll shock you_…" What Aden did next had Alex giving him a strange look. He rapped on the wall three times, stared at it for three seconds then went on his way. Alex followed from a good distance. He scoffed mentally. Aden may not be strong but he wasn't stupid. He knew she was tailing him but with his newfound information he had to lose her. "_You wanna fight then we'll do it my way_…"

"_So bring it on_!" Marina stepped out of the wall and quickly shut the passageway door. Most of the girls had radioed in multiple times; Rolyn was still evading Jason while trying to capture him, Paul had already been captured by Dawn's hand and she commemorated the navy haired girl. Alex was tailing Aden who she claimed was acting weird, May was formulating her plans in the walls and Patou had yet to radio in. "_I'll have you wrapped all around my finger yea_…"

"_So bring it on! I'll start wearing you thin; you'll know for sure_…" Marina continued as she inched down the hall at a snail's pace. She had to be careful. The game was in their favor at the moment but things could swing either way by the information she gathered and no one had seen Jimmy yet so she had no clue where the boy was.

"Marina…"

The girl jumped and whipped around. Speak of the devil…

Jimmy smiled at his girlfriend, his bright yellow eyes seemingly glowing. He perked a brow and she sighed knowing very well she couldn't outrun the most athletic of the Flygon boys. She placed her hands up in surrender and Jimmy's smile turned into a smirk as he warily approached her. She was girl…they were crafty creatures. "_So bring it on! I don't wanna get dangerous, put down your fists; it's over with_…"

Jimmy reached out for the aqua haired girl and she quickly took hold of his wrist and with all of her strength, jerked her boyfriend towards her. Jimmy stumbled into her and blinked in surprise as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled a small, lopsided smile. "_So listen up cuz you ain't messin' with me anymore_…"

"_So bring it on! I'll have you wrapped all around my finger yea_…" Patou sang as she wiggled her finger in a circle. She would have radioed to her teammates sooner but Ian had her cornered and she has been trying to outrun him for the longest…well ever since May had revealed his location just as he found her. "_So bring it on! I'll start wearing you thin; you'll know for sure_…"

Patou ducked down as Ian attempted to lunge at her. She quickly slid through his legs and scrambled to her feet behind him just as he spun around. Ian perked a brow and she offered a sort of sheepish smile as she shrugged. This was her first game with her friends in the Flygon versus Dragonite war, she wanted it to seem like she was more of an asset rather than a liability.

"_So bring it on! I don't wanna get dangerous, put down your fists; it's over with_…" Patou sang with another shrug as Ian gave her a strange look before rolling his eyes and launching at her again. Patou took hold of his arm and quickly spun him around before slamming him up against the wall and pinning him there between her arms as she slapped her hands on either side of his neck…she was shorter than him after all.

"I feel like the roles should be reversed here…" He commented lowly with a smirk as he leaned in towards her. Red dusted over Patou's cheeks and Ian could still see it in the dim light. Patou swallowed before narrowing her eyes.

"You've been caught…" She said simply as she pushed away from him. Ian shrugged.

"_I won't lose sleep at night cuz I got what I need inside_…" Rolyn sang lowly. She had lost Jason very quickly which wasn't good. The game had them in the lead with only Marina being caught on their side, but she couldn't take any chances. "_It's time you see the light so spotlight shine your light down on me_…"

Right at that moment a flashlight shone over Rolyn's head. She froze and spun around quickly to look into Jason's smirking face. She huffed as Jason quickly wrapped an arm around her back before hooking the other behind her knees, successfully sweeping the girl off of her feet and holding her bridal style.

"Baby you have been caught…" He cooed. Rolyn scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"_I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll tease you_…" Alex sang as she looked around carefully. She couldn't believe she lost him! How could Aden possible evade her? She was a beast at manhunt and he was…Aden! "_Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you_…"

Alex peeked around a corner just in time to find Aden whispering into…a walkie talkie? Her pink eyes narrowed as she leaned in to hear what he was saying. "It was hallow…yup there is definitely something in the walls…probably passageways..." Aden said lowly. Alex's mouth dropped open. The kid was smarter than she gave him credit for.

She narrowed her eyes. "_I'll block you, I'll lock you, I'll shock you_…" Alex charged at Aden and, hearing the footsteps, the dark haired boy whipped around and grabbed Alex in a bear hug just as she had attempted to jump on him. He lifted her off the ground being as their height difference was huge and she huffed.

"_You wanna fight, then we'll do it your way_…" Aden sang as he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes unable to believe that she had actually been caught…by Aden…

"_So bring it on! I'll have you wrapped all around my finger yea_…" May sang as she ran. Everyone had either caught someone or been caught. She was shocked to hear Patou radio in the Rolyn, Marina and Alex had been caught. Marina she _understood_ a bit…Rolyn, yea she _could_ believe but Alex? Now she knew the game was on. "_So bring it on! I'll be wearing you thin; you'll know for sure_…"

Just then the wall opened up ahead and the light from the hall illuminated the person that stepped inside. May's eyes widened as Drew smirked at her. She had been hidden in the walls most of the time, radioing in to check where he was knowing she was safe in the passageways but not anymore…how did he figure it out?

"_So bring it on! I don't wanna get dangerous, put down your fists' it's over with_…" She sang putting up her hands before whipping around and running in the direction she had just came from. Drew ran after her without hesitation. She glanced over her shoulder at him, noticing he was catching up and resisted a yelp. "_So bring it on! I'll have you wrapped all around my finger yea_…"

"_So bring it on! I'll start wearing you thin; you'll know for sure_…" She had no time to pause and escape the tunnel to trap him inside so she whipped down another tunnel, shutting off her light and running blind in hopes that Drew wouldn't be able to follow her anymore but he turned on his own flashlight and continued pursuit. "_So bring it on! I don't wanna get dangerous, put down your fists; it's over with_…"

"_So listen up cuz you ain't messin' with me anymore_…" May sang as she pulled the lever up ahead just as Drew tackled her from behind right into the safe zone where the game had started. Everyone else was there and looked on with surprise as May pushed Drew off with a groan.

She had been caught.

Four girls had been caught…

And only two boys had been caught…

"We…lost…" Rolyn choked out.

* * *

_And there you have it. Another song filled chapter and doth mine eyes deceive me or did the girls actually lose a challenge! WHAT? Okay, whatever I wasn't actually gonna swing in this direction but this result will make the next chapter a little bit more fun. I hoped you all liked this chapter; probably the longest one I have ever written. Almost seven thousand words people! Someone throw a party! Sing a song! Draw a picture perhaps? Speaking of pictures…_

_I'd like to thank Echic24 for the adorable fanart she made.  
I loved it and this chapter is dedicated to you._

_Anyhoo please review!_

_Song 1: That's How You Know by Amy Adams  
From the Disney Motion Picture: Enchanted_

_Song 2: So Bring It On by The Cheetah Girls_


	33. Mirth

_I apologize for not updating earlier when I definitely planned to. I have been working – my first actual job to be precise – It has me occupied from eight to six and by the time I get home I am too tired to even think straight because I work with kids. They are adorable and I love them but the fact that they have worn me out to the point where I basically have no voice is just ridicules. Besides that, I love my job…only at my job will it be acceptable to have a Princess Party and watch Tangled. Anyhoo, enough with my rambling and onto the next chapter, right? Thank you for reading and please enjoy._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Three: Mirth_

* * *

For once, the girls had nothing to say. Rolyn had no random comment, Dawn had no bubbly insert, Alex lacked a threat and May was completely out of it. They went to bed that way, not even muttering so much as a goodnight to one another before the lights were flicked off and they went to bed late hours of the morning trying to forget the gloating they had just endured from a group of six, now much more arrogant than usual, boys.

The next morning was quite the opposite. The initial shock that induced silence was replaced by frustration, misunderstanding and just plain outrage. How, after a winning streak that seemed to go on forever, could they lose a simple game they had mastered before they even hit the double digits? Before their numbers had increased from four to six over the past year? It was impossible and the annoyance showed.

"I don't get it," Rolyn basically snapped as she roughly pulled at her short hair that was slowly growing out again, into a nub of a side ponytail she was known for. "I had everything planned and thought through down to the last strategy. Victory was ensured!" She went on finishing her hair now fully dressed in a black sweatshirt that hung off of one shoulder with a green tank top underneath couple with a pair of bright green skinny jeans.

"Then why did we lose Princess?" Alex chided with a roll of her eyes. She was still pretty upset that her boyfriend, the one who always complained, the one who always lost and the one who always admitted defeat was the one that had outsmarted her and managed to bring her to her downfall. She still refused to speak about it and stuck with pointing out the other flaws of last night.

"I don't know how we lost Alex." Rolyn said sharply, shooting her purple haired friend a pointed look. Alex gave her a bored perk of the brow. "Maybe if you hadn't gotten caught…" Alex growled before whipping around to finish pulling on a black graphic t-shirt that had a picture of a dancing Sableye over a long sleeved purple flannel shirt. That went with her skinny jeans that matched her eyes in color.

"Guys, does it matter how we lost? All that matters is that we did…end of story." Marina inserted calmly. She was the calmest out of all of them at this point although she did admit some guilt of being so quickly caught. She also admitted that she was partially at blame and that they all were and should leave it at that.

"That's the thing Marina; we _never_ lose…_ever_." Rolyn retorted.

"Except last night…" Patou inserted smartly. Her God sister shot her a narrowed eyed look that she ignored. "I don't get why you guys have to be all testy over this. I know losing is kind of bad but big deal! There are more games."

"Ya don't get it! It's the principle. We dash their hopes by winning but one win on their part gives them hope and hope gives them strength and cunning and strength and cunning gives them more wins! We feed off of their pathetic-ness ta win…Without it we are just as much losers as those _boys_." Alex ranted, waving her hands around frantically. Patou rolled her eyes.

"Alex that is really creepy." Dawn pointed out as she clipped her bangs out of her face thus finishing her outfit of a pink short sleeved mini dress paired with pale yellow leggings and a pair of matching pink boots. Over her shoulders was a black fly away sweater that went well past the end of the dress.

"I stand by mah logic." Alex said firmly.

May didn't speak although she wanted to. She wanted to agree with Patou and Marina but add a bit of encouragement for her other friends as well that were licking their wounds after a horrid defeat. She couldn't help but feel a massive amount of guilt on her part. She was the last available player in the game and it was down to her but she didn't make it.

The brunette got dressed in silence, zipping up her red hoodie halfway so that her navy blue tank top that matched her navy blue leggings showed. She wore her classic white miniskirt skirt and to top it all off her favorite red bandana was tied around her head with the white pokeball design on it.

"_Trying hard to fight these tears…I'm crazy worried_…" May sang lowly as she pulled on her warm and wooly red colored boots. Patou, who was closest to her lifted her head from stringing a belt through the loops of her deep blue skinny jeans and perked a brow. "_Messing with my head this fear…I'm so sorry_…" She sang a little bit louder.

Rolyn cocked her head to the side as May stood to her full height, looking a bit more confident; it showed in those baby blues of hers. "_You know you gotta let it out; I can't take it_…" May went on moving towards Alex and taking the pink eyed girl's hands in her own. Alex's brow furrowed in confusion. "_That's what being friends' about_…"

There a pause filled with expectant silence as May's blue eyes darted from one girl to the next. Ever so slightly, May's pink lips slowly began to pull into a crooked smile. Yes, this would certainly lift the spirits of her down trodden friends, if not, May wasn't sure what she'd do.

"_I…I wanna cry. I can't deny; tonight I wanna up and hide and yet inside it isn't right. I gotta live in my life_!" May sang confidently and energetically as she moved from one friend to the other, grabbing their shoulders and encouraging them with her singing. "_I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it. I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it_!"

"_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate, determinate_!" May sang as she hopped around in place before sliding to the left on the first determinate and then sliding to the right on the second one adding in a little attitude with her movements. Dawn giggled as she watched the brunette dance. "_Push until you can't and then demand more! Determinate, determinate_!"

May was surprised when Dawn stepped forward and beamed at her while singing. "_You and me together, we can make this better_," The navy haired girl sang offering May a thumbs up. May laughed lightly as she nodded in agreement.

"_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate, determinate_!" May finished for her, throwing her arms into the air before gesturing for the other's to follow. Dawn moved to trail behind her without hesitation. "Well? C'mon guys!" May laughed before leaving the room all together.

Once in the hallway, May whipped around, glad to see that all five of her friends decided to bite into whatever she was offering here. Marina seemed to be opening up to this method of cheering up as she was smiling lightly and Patou was resisting a giggle apparently. The only two that still looked slightly indifferent was Alex and Rolyn. The ebony haired Hayden was stubborn but she loved music and wouldn't hold out for long, but Alex could use some working.

"_Hate…to feel this way and waste a day. I gotta get myself on stage! I shouldn't wait or be afraid; the chips will fall where they may_." May shrugged at this particular part, hoping it sunk in. Things happened and losing wasn't the end of the world so they should just let things go.

"_I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it_," Marina offered rather shyly.

"_I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it_!" Patou repeated a bit more enthusiastically. She could no longer repress how uplifting the song was. It was a well fit for their situation, anyways, Patou had already made it clear that she didn't believe winning was everything and that her friends were over exaggerating. If this got them out of their slump, she'd participate.

"_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate, determinate_!" May sang as she continued her predetermined choreography down the hallway with Dawn and Patou dancing right along with her. Marina looked towards Alex and Rolyn and shrugged before following her other friends. Alex and Rolyn exchanged their own looked before May came back towards them, flashed a bright, mischievous smile and snatched up Rolyn's hand and dragged her down the hall. She had to move quickly…breakfast was being served. "_Push until you can't and then demand more! Determinate, determinate_!"

"_You and me together_," Dawn sang skipping down the hall.

"_We can make it better_," Marina added following the cerulean eyed girl.

"_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate, determinate_!" May said nudging Rolyn's shoulder hopefully. Rolyn sighed, a small smile playing her lips as she rolled her eyes playfully before clearing her throat a bit.

"_It's Rolyn and I'm heaven sent; music like a veteran. Renegade, lemonade; use it in my medicine. Go ahead and try to name a team that we ain't better than; reason why the whole world is pickin' us instead of them_." Rolyn smirked as she rapped effortlessly and surprisingly quickly while she examined her nails. "_People need a breather cuz they're feelin' that adrenaline; stop_!"

Rolyn paused their walking and Dawn almost jump in surprise.

"_Now hurry up and let us in; knock! Cuz we comin' to your house and people keep smilin' like theirs lemons in their mouth_," Rolyn continued to rap, pointing at a wide smile that was pulling at her lips.

"C'mon!" May encouraged, beginning their strutting down the hall. Alex trailed lazily from behind, although she was nodding her head to the song.

"_I'm the real deal; you know how it feel. While they in it for the mills we in it for the thrills so get down now. We don't play around. Put your feet up off the ground and just make the sound cuz…_" Rolyn trailed off as she pointed towards May.

"_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate, determinate_!" May once again did her dance just as they made it to the top of the stairs that led downstairs into the foyer of the castle. The kitchen was close. May perched herself at the top of the banister before pushing off and sliding down.

"_Push it till you can't and then demand more! Determinate, determinate_!" Patou sang as she followed May's example and slid down the stairs only to hop off just as Marina had slid down as well, followed by Dawn.

"_You and me together_!" Marina and Dawn sang in perfect unison as one hopped of the banister at the bottom after the other.

"_We can make it better_!" Rolyn finished as she slid down as well. Once she reached the bottom May gave her an approving smile before glancing up at Alex who was still at the top of the stairs, looking rather indifferent while fighting off the temptation to join her friends.

"_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_…" May offered, smiling lightly up at Alex. The purple haired girl blinked before smiling back.

"_Determinate, determinate_…" She gave right back and May beamed as Alex sat herself at the top of the staircase railing and pushed off. "_C'mon and, c'mon and, c'mon and get it going. C'mon and, c'mon and, c'mon and get it going on the dance floor, one the dance floor, dance floor_."

"_Determinate_!" They all finished together throwing their hands together prior to making a circle. May placed her hand on top of the pile of hands and smiled fondly. "Team Dragonite!" The chorused throwing their hands into the air.

"C'mon girls!" Amy laughed as she rounded a corner just as the girls were pulling away from their circle. "If you don't hurry to breakfast, the boys will eat it all. I caught a glimpse of Jimmy's plate and I don't know how long food will last."

The six Dragonite girl's laughed openly together, their confidence renewed.

* * *

"Whoever chose this next challenge must be stupid." Jimmy commented lowly as he leaned his knuckles against his cheek where he sat on the couch in the entertainment room. An excited looking Dawn suddenly paused her setting up of the supposed challenge, her jaw dropping in shock.

"I chose the challenge…" She all but whimpered, her lips immediately going into a pout. Jimmy perked a brow just as a hand came down on his shoulder. The navy haired boy cocked his head to the side to see Paul staring at him blankly before those onyx eyes slowly narrowed into a glare.

"And I'm the only one that gets to call her stupid." Paul muttered with an affirming nod. Jimmy nodded as well, frantically and nervously as Paul gave his shoulder a threatening squeeze before moving around the couch and plopping himself on the other end.

"I think it's an excellent challenge Dawn," Rolyn said with a smile and a nod just as Dawn had the game console hooked up and ready to go. The youngest of the Dragonite girl's beamed at her leader just as the main screen for the game came up, upbeat music playing in the background and the saying 'Just Dance' in bold bright coloring.

"This isn't fair," Aden began crossing his arms over his chest. "You have two trained dancers on your team, not to mention Patou and Rolyn pick up on certain moves quickly and Marina is a performer so sudden moves come naturally to her."

"What about me?" May inserted, her brow crunching together as her blue eyes locked on Aden. The dark haired boy blinked once, then twice before finally going with a sheepish smile and a thumbs up. May groaned and rolled her eyes. She knew she wasn't the best dancer in the world but she could at least handle this. Video games were in fact her forte.

"Okay, whose first?" Drew finally sighed, seeing as the game was ready and he'd rather not waste time. Rolyn smirked at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dear brother, it's going to be done in couples challenge, of course so…but we don't know which song will come up so…let's see the song and send in our warriors." Rolyn said lowly before turning towards Dawn. Dawn nodded once and set the song on shuffle before it ended on _Barbie Girl_.

"Oh this should be good…" Alex laughed pointing at the flat screen as a preview of the song played. Most of the boys didn't look too pleased about the first song, but Dawn's cerulean eyes widened with excitement as a grin pulled at her lips. "Dawn, this is all ya Pinky…"

"I memorized this dance!" Dawn squealed hopping up and down.

"I sorta expected that." Patou muttered towards Marina. The aqua eyed girl nodded in agreement, an amused smile pulling at her lips. "So who is going to be the first guy to participate in this intense challenge?" There was a hint of sarcasm behind her question.

"Go for it Paul." Jason laughed nudging the onyx eyed boy forward. Paul was jerked in his seat and quickly whipped around to shoot the green eyed boy a harsh glare. Jason seemed hardly phased by it and insisted he go up and dance with his girlfriend to this…embarrassing song. Not willing to fight on it, Paul reluctantly got up and participated in the dance. Laughter ensued as Dawn came up on top with the high score.

"Better luck next time honey…" Dawn said placing a hand on Paul's shoulder. He perked a brow at her. "You tried." She offered with a bright smile that could light up anyone's world, including the infinite darkness that was Paul Shinji. Paul couldn't help but think she was named quite appropriately.

"I didn't try." Paul sighed before reclaiming his seat on the couch. Ian, who had been 'keeping the place warm' for him quickly got up after one sharp look from the less talkative of the Flygon boys. Paul truly was in no mood after that little display.

That was how the rest of the songs went. A song would come up a girl would jump at the opportunity finding as it fit her genre and the boy would be all but participant but eventually gave into the fact that they had to do this or forfeit the second game. Their win the previous night had made them feel proud and slightly high and mighty, but this challenge was certainly knocking them down a peg or two, just like Rolyn intended when she gave Dawn the job of choosing the next challenge since the boys had decided on manhunt.

Jimmy and Marina ended up doing _Mambo No. 5_ which Jimmy didn't complain too much about but he still ended up with the lower score thus putting the girls in the lead. It was only when the song _Move Your Feet_ came up did the boys move up in terms of points when Aden aced that song almost flawlessly while Alex missed a step or two. Now the girls led by a few hundred points that could easily be taken care of.

It was then May and Drew's turn and _Hey Ya_ was the song fate had chosen for them. The song was quick…like most of them and May found it slightly difficult to keep up while Drew looked like he had done this particular song before. May, inevitably lost that round but a few words of encouragement from Alex had her smiling in the end.

This ended with the boys in the lead by a couple of thousand points and Patou felt the pressure as she stepped up for the song that would be her and Ian's challenge. _American Boy_ happened to pop up and she almost grinned widely. She had heard this song a million times…maybe familiarity with the song would help her. By the end of the song, Patou was sure being familiar with a song would not help her because once again, the boys were still ahead but this time by a few hundreds and there were only two who hadn't danced yet.

Rolyn scoffed as she stepped forward and Jason smirked. This shoulder certainly be interesting. Dawn sighed as she shuffled the songs once again before it landed on a two person dance that everyone was pretty much familiar with. This song had been all over the place for a while now. "Party Rock Anthem?" Rolyn questioned.

"It's a bonus song from LMFAO's new album." Dawn exclaimed as an upbeat preview of the song began to play. Jason perked a brow. "Trust me, its fun…although I don't do it that often; it's a hip hop number."

"I actually like this song…how come I didn't get this song?" Ian commented with a shrug.

"It's shuffled. You get what you get." Patou retorted quickly.

"Which is why you lost?" Ian shot right back.

"Ooh…low blow." Alex hissed with a shake of her head.

"Well then this should be an easy win." Jason commented with a slightly arrogant smirk. Rolyn scoffed once again, a determined look coming to her lips.

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing…" She commented.

"Just start the game before they go into a full blown argument!" Drew exclaimed before Jason could retaliate to what Rolyn had said. The rest of those who were waiting nodded in agreement, knowing Rolyn and Jason a bit too well. Dawn shrugged as she pressed play and the music started as the two characters came up on the screen. Jason and Rolyn exchanged one last look before they began.

"Oh, I got this!" Aden said as the song started. He cleared his throat dramatically before he started. "_Party rockers in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time_."

"_Party rockers in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make ya lose your mind. We just wanna see ya_…" Alex trailed off before pointing towards her fellow "teammates".

"_Shake that_." The four girls said together with a nod as Rolyn continued to dance for their team, currently behind by a couple hundred points due to her missing a spin which caused her to miss the next move.

"_In the club, party rock. Lookin' for your girl? She on my jock_," Aden began rapping which earned a couple of giggles from the girl's. He may be a pansy but when it came to music and knowing every lyric known to man, he was the one you went to. "_Nonstop when we on the spot; booty movin' weight like she on the block_."

"_Where the drank? I gots to know. Tight jeans, tattoo cuz I'm rock 'n' roll_," Ian inserted taking over for Aden. The dark haired boy couldn't hold in his laughter. It was like everyone had suddenly became overwhelmed with laughter. "_Half white, half black; domino. Game the money; ope-a doe_."

"_Yo, I'm runnin' through these hos like Drano; got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll – no halo_." Jason offered as he just performed a perfect execution of a certain move. Rolyn rolled her eyes. He was getting cocky and that would certainly be his downfall. "_We party rock? Yup, that's the crew that reppin'. On the rise to the top no lead in our zepplin_'…"

"_Party rockers in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time_…" Aden sang once again before turning towards Jimmy and nudging him. Overcame with the same infectious, almost drunken on life state, the rest of his friends had fallen into, the golden eyed boy began singing willingly.

"_Party rockers in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind. We just wanna see ya_…"

"_Shake that_!" All the girls, including Rolyn, finished for him just as she soared past Jason in terms of the points she was racking up. A determined smirk came to her lips as she made a definite effort to keep her lead. If she maintained it then it would promise the girl's victory.

"_Every day I'm shufflin_'" Alex inserted with her best imitation of a deep male voice. Dawn who was seat closest to her could not hold in her hysterical laughter and Alex joined right in with her trying to get her next few words out on a minimal amount of breath. "_Shufflin', shufflin'_."

"_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_," Ian offered nodding in Patou's direction. The golden haired Dragonite girl scoffed before rolling her eyes but smiled despite herself. "_We getting' money, don't be mad now stop, hatin' is bad_…" He finished before nudging Paul's shoulder, encouraging him to join in.

The purple haired boy sighed. "_One more shot for us_,"

Drew blinked in surprise, but finished the phrase nonetheless to keep up with the song. He would question Paul's participating attitude later…even though it could possible mean the end of the world. "_Another round_."

"_Please fill up my cup_," Despite Paul's inserts he looked as bored and passive as ever. The laughter that had been so abundant around them had even died down just to make sure every word he uttered from the song was heard.

"_Don't mess around_." Drew said waving his hand back and forth with a shake of his head.

"_We just wanna see_," Paul looked towards Drew who smirked at him, Paul rolled his eyes in response as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"_You shake it now_." Drew offered pointing towards Rolyn and Jason. The two of them were close referring to points but Rolyn still had a small lead that she was trying to fix so the gap between her score and Jason's was larger.

"_Now you wanna be_," Paul sighed leaning back in his seat.

"_You're naked now_."

"_Get on up, get on down; lift your hands up ta the sound_." Alex sang lifting her hands up and waving them from side to side.

"_Get on up, get on down; lift your hands up to the sound_." Dawn repeated following Alex's movements.

"_Get on up, get on down; lift your hands up to the sound_." Marina sang nodding her head to the music. "_Put your hands up to the sound, put your hand up to the sound_…"

"_Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up_," Patou sang rocking her hips from side to side. "_Get up; put your hands up to the sound, to the sound_."

"_Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up_…" May trailed off, her eyes bright with a playful mirth as the song came to a brief pause.

"_Party rockers in the house tonight_," Everyone had joined in at this point, minus for Jason and Rolyn who were exchanging determined smiles and laughs as they tried to get the other to mess up by shoving the other or doing something distracting. "_Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good, good, good time_!"

"_Put your hands up_!" All the girls sang throwing their hands in the air. "_Put your hands up! Put your hands up_!"

"_Shake that_," Rolyn sang just as the two figures on the television did their last dance move before falling into a pose.

"_Every day I'm shufflin_'," Jason finished wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him while chuckling. Rolyn laughed along with him as their points added up to reveal that Rolyn had won with a lead about a thousand points ahead which was just enough for the entirety of the girls to win.

"Yes!" Alex all but screamed jumping up from her seat on the arm rest of the couch. "We won! And just when I was doubting the Dragonite prowess, we won!" The purple haired girl even did a victory dance just to show her excitement. Drew rolled his eyes.

"I thought we weren't doubting ourselves anymore…" May offered. Alex paused her dancing to smile sheepishly.

"Heh, yea…" Alex laughed.

* * *

_I am, once again, terribly sorry for the wait but I have been so busy with work and such. I'll try to update more often and I believe I have about eleven more chapters after this one. Remember the next chapter will be depicting Christmas eve and then the Chapter after that it will finally be Christmas. Once again, the wait for the next chapter certainly won't be this long. I hope you weren't too disappointed with this chapter. Honestly it was a quick filler so I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't satisfied but you have the next chapter to look forward to and only two more chapters on songs. Yay…I apologize for any mistakes…_

_Song 1: Determinate by Lemonade Mouth_

_Song 2: Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO _


	34. Eve

_Well this time let me not put this next chapter off by about two months, I'm sure you all hate me for that. I've just been so busy lately with work and all and I have a secret only for all of my readers, there is something that motivates me to get out of bed and into my uniform and that is a certain girl who is in first garde and makes me smile. I love my job at as a camp counselor. I'm not saying names but honestly the girl has been more inspiration to me than most people are. She's actually the reason why I'm typing right now. She's definitely my new muse...who I knew I could fall in love with my campers so easily? They're just too adorable. Anyhoo let me stop my gushing and say enjoy…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Four: Eve_

* * *

"Guys, looks like you have mail," Joanne said with slight surprise in her tone as she entered the entertainment room where the group of twelve teenagers spent most of their time, behaving which was a shock to the three mothers chaperoning this trip. Eyes looked towards the navy haired woman as she held up three letters, both addressed to 'Team Dragonite and Team Flygon'. Dawn was the first to bound over to her mother, taking the letters with a thank you and a smile. Joanne nodded before disappearing to go through the rest of the mail.

"Hmm, this one is from Samia," Dawn announced waving a square shaped envelope that had Christmas lights as the border. Marina squealed as she snatched up the letter. She hadn't spoken to Samia in a while and even though the letter or rather card, by its shape, was addressed to everyone she wanted to be the first to get a peak. "And this one is from Dexter." Dawn finished waving around a more rectangular piece of plain mail.

"Aw, Samia sent us all a Christmas card with individual sections for each one of us…" Marina giggled as she plopped down on the couch. At this point, everyone was making their way towards that general area wanting to know just what was in these letters addressed to them. The only one who was taking his time looking far less than interested was Paul.

"Well Brainy, what does it say?" Alex asked as she plopped down in front of Marina on the floor. Just about everyone had surrounded her at this point so clearing her throat Marina began to read the card.

"Samia writes, 'Hey guys, I hope you are all having fun up in the mountains. You'd think Christmas in the big city would be more exciting but LaRousse has lost its luster when it comes to the true spirit of the holidays...'" Marina read off.

"Alright, what about the individual stuff?" Aden questioned.

"Alright, I'm going in the order she went. 'To Marina, I miss you a lot and I hope you're ready for when we get back into school because we will have a lot to do for our performing arts showcase in the Spring, but don't stress, we have this down.' How true…" Marina said with a small smile.

"Uh, how about you read one of ours?" Ian said smartly with a roll of his eyes. Marina pursed her lips as she shot him a narrowed eyed look before returning her attention back to the card that was filled with writing.

"Alright… 'Jimmy, I hope you're relishing this time you have with your girlfriend because when she gets back she will be far too busy for you. Okay, I'm kidding, she always makes time for you.'" Marina laughed as Jimmy perked a brow, leaning over Marina's shoulder to get a peak at the card.

"You better make time for me." Jimmy huffed like a child as he shot Marina a look. The aqua haired girl rolled her eyes before smiling playfully and placing a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"Okay you are taking too long!" Alex exclaimed before snatching the card. "For Dawn it says when you get back we need to go shopping so she can disprove the theory that shopping with you is like suicide. For Paul it says you need to smile and she hopes the Christmas spirit makes you…jolly," Alex laughed as she lifted pink eyes to look at said boy.

Dawn giggled before pulling a Santa hat out of nowhere and pulling it onto Paul's head. His expression went blank as those around him broke out into fits of laughter. The purple haired boy simply sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about this being their last Christmas if they didn't cease their snickering.

"Umm to Patou, Samia says she hopes life as a Dragonite girl isn't too overwhelming and she is pretty sure she would have cracked under the pressure but overall she's just glad that you're not alone anymore and she wishes you a merry Christmas. For Ian she says to play nice and try not to stomp all over Jason's ego. It's the only thing he has besides Rolyn at this point." Alex said with a crooked smirk. Ian smirked along with her.

"I have much more going for me than my ego," Jason said with narrowed green eyes. "I have my looks and skills as a Pokémon master..." He listed off and was soon tuned out by those around him.

"And there's that ego…" Drew muttered.

"To Alex, that's me, you better be playing nice as well. I know how you get. Short people are vicious, am I right? Oh and please don't break Aden, the guy is like a delicate flower that we all love so dearly…"

"I'm not a pansy!" Aden inserted.

"I beg to differ." Jimmy retaliated.

"And to Aden, You are such a Pansy – HA! – but I know you have it in you to do something amazing so…why don't we make that a New Year's resolution? Oh, you know I kid. I love you to the moon and back my tall friend." Alex managed to get out while stifling her laughter. "See Aden, everyone thinks you're a pansy…"

Aden grumbled something no one else could fully understand but they didn't question it as Alex continued to read over the Christmas card, getting to Paul where Samia mentioned that he needed to loosen up and smile once in a while and hopefully this time away would do him some good. Paul simply huffed in response and Alex shrugged before moving onto Rolyn and reading off how Samia hopes she mellows out or something…

"What does she mean I need to mellow out?" Rolyn questioned ever so innocently as she cocked her head to the side. She received incredulous looks due to her question. Rolyn was always all over the place, including now as she sat there dressed in a Christmas sweater that lit up and a Santa hat way too big for her head. The navy haired girl was always so eccentric.

"Alright, to Jason, maybe you could mellow out a bit too but then again, you wouldn't be Jason now would you? I recommend therapy though to deal with those narcissistic issues you got going on. I'll pay for the sessions as a Christmas gift; besides that, I hope you are loving Rolyn with all your heart." Alex trailed off with a crooked smile. Rolyn's cheeks flushed red while Jason smiled wolfishly.

"Sam has nothing to worry about…" Jason commented draping an arm over Rolyn's shoulder. Said Dragonite girl scoffed before shrugging him off, her blush deepening despite her indignant behavior.

"Hmm, Ian, Samia says she has set up the same therapy sessions for you because you are one step away from Jason crazy and she hopes you are enjoying yourself while wrangling in your libido because she doesn't want Patou tainted." Alex managed to hold her laughter until the end of her statement. Patou blinked in surprise, her entire face going red.

"Ew…" Aden whimpered shaking his head. "Mental image…"

"I know right?" Alex continued to laugh. "Okay…last we have May and Drew…Samia addressed this one together. To LaRousse's power couple, I wish you well and I know you're enjoying yourselves because being together seems like enough for you guy. It's unbearable sweet by the way. I wish you both the best because frankly, you deserve it. May keep being the sweet brunette we know and love and Drew continue being that nonchalant grass head…Merry Christmas everyone, love Samia…"

"Aw…" Rolyn cooed.

"That was sweet of her!" Dawn cooed right along with her friend before looking towards the second letter she held in her hand. After flipping it over and looking at the return address, she smiled lightly before holding up the envelope. "This one is from Dex!" She exclaimed waving the letter around.

"Really?" May questioned, holding out her hand for the letter. Dawn handed over the letter and May smiled gently as she pried the envelope open before pulling out its contents which was a piece of Christmas stationary filled from top to bottom with almost perfect calligraphy. "It says 'Dear guys, I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas and let you know you are missed although this getaway is a well-deserved one. I also wanted to say that Annabelle is helping me right this letter right now and she wishes the best as well and awaits your return because we have both have been putting in an effort to turn things around over here…

"We won't let Vanessa ruin things for you anymore and Bryant has completely fallen under her spell but I really shouldn't be talking so seriously. Things should start turning up and it's the most wonderful time of the year, right? Anyways we just wanted to wish you all a happy holidays and make sure to have fun, but not too much fun. Love, Dex and Anna…"

"Well wasn't hearing that like eating a pound of sugar…" Alex laughed lightly.

"Oh c'mon," May responded quickly, waving off Alex's comment. "It was nice of our friends to think of us and like Dex said, it's the most wonderful time of the year…." May said as a coy smile came to her lips. "_It's the most wonderful time of the year_…" May sang suddenly with a nod. "_With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling you 'Be of good cheer_!'" She went on as she stood from her seat and stood before her friends. "_It's the most wonderful time of the year_…"

May gestured for her friends to follow her as she skipped out the room and some stood from their seats reluctantly while those like Dawn and Aden were bounding after the brunette, easily swayed by the Christmas tune. It wasn't long before May stood at the head of the grouping of her friends in the hallway, once again gesturing for them to follow her.

"_It's the hap-happiest season of all_…" May continued to sing as she twirled down the hallway, her arms outstretched and a content grin on her face. Dawn couldn't help but giggle at her friend's antics while others, meaning her boyfriend Paul, looked less than amused. "_With those holiday greetings and gay, happy meetings when friends come to call_!" She couldn't help but grin at the fact that she was able to finally sing a Christmas carol. Since they had gotten to the castle, talk of Christmas had been…sparse. "_It's the hap-happiest season of all_…"

"_There'll be parties for hosting_," Rolyn inserted.

"_Marshmallows for toasting_," Patou added.

"_And caroling out in the snow_…" Dawn finished doing a twirl of her own before kicking up some imaginary snow.

"_There'll be scary ghost stories_," Alex sang giving a crooked, if not creepy smile.

"_And tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago_…" Marina finished, hitting the note with a softness that matched her attitude. May beamed, having been watching her friends, pausing her venture that lead them past the kitchen and towards the main foyer of the house.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year_…" May sang as she spun around and skipped into the vast space of the foyer.

"_There'll be much mistle-toeing_…" Jason inserted giving Rolyn a suggestive smirk. Said girl scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"_And hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near_!" May sang nodding towards her friend's glad that some of them were getting in the holiday spirit. "_It's the most wonderful time of the year_…"

"_There'll be parties for hosting_," Drew actually contributed nudging the nearest person, which happened to be an irate looking Paul.

"_Marshmallows for toasting_," Jimmy inserted with a sort of dreamy smile. Marina rolled her eyes, unable to understand her boyfriend's infatuation with treats.

"_And caroling out in the snow_…" Aden finished with a smile.

"_There'll be scary ghost stories_." Paul added flatly.

"_And tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago_!" Aden finished enthusiastically, leaning in towards Paul who growled causing Aden to quickly take a step back before he returned to following May as she led them into the living room of the castle…well the main living room at least. It had to be one of the biggest rooms within that medieval structure.

In the right corner of that tall ceilinged room was the largest Christmas tree May had ever seen. It was completely decorated with sparkling ornaments of all kinds and flickering colorful lights. Her small smile turned wide as she stood before the tree that already had presents of all sizes nestled under it. "_It's the most wonderful time of the year_…" She sang gently as she stepped towards the tree.

"_There'll be much mistle-toeing_…" Ian added as he pointed towards the branch that hung right under the threshold of the living room. He smirked towards Patou who was standing next to him under the threshold and she rolled her eyes before kissing the palm of her hand and slapping her hand to his face causing him to groan.

"_And hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near_…" Drew sang as she came up next to May. The brunette beamed at her boyfriend before grabbing her in a sweet embrace that she eagerly returned before she settled in his arms and gazed at the sparkling Christmas tree.

"_It's the most wonderful time…of the year_…" She finished with a sigh.

* * *

"Don't we look adorable?" Dawn squealed twirling in her dress. She looked just like Santa's little helper in a red strapless mini-dress that was trimmed with white fluff Mrs. Claus would be jealous of. On her hands were satin elbow length red gloves with the same trimming and on her head was the matching Santa hat while she wore kitten heeled black boots to finish her image.

It was the same image all of the Dragonite girls were sporting that Christmas Eve night. It was a coordinated outfit that was done up by Rolyn which didn't take that long considering they all matched and didn't have that much detail. It was strange for these girls to be getting ready as though they were going out at eight at night but it was in fact a Hayden tradition to stay up until the clock struck midnight and Christmas was officially there. That was when the star would be placed on the tree.

"I feel like Santa's little prostitute…" Alex commented as she pulled her hat over her face. Dawn rolled her eyes as she pulled up Alex's hat and gave her a light, amused smile. Alex chuckled as she fixed her hat on her head.

"I think we look cute," Rolyn commented with an affirming nod. "Bound to get some Flygon boys excited." She added with a wolfish smirk that would make Jason proud. May, who was closest to Rolyn, blinked in surprise before her cheeks flushed pink at the innuendo.

"Yea, maybe Patou will excite Ian enough for him to finally ask her out." Alex laughed before an almost expectant look came over her. Silence filled the room prior to her comment and she blinked once then twice in confusion before she whipped around, her pink eyes darting all over the room. Patou was supposed to have retaliated to her comment by now. "Wait…where is Goldie Locks?"

Downstairs, standing in the threshold of the living room, Patou sneezed, not giving the thought that someone had just mentioned her name more than half a second. She had much more important things to be worrying about; such important things that had her heart hammering in her chest so loud she might go deaf at the sound…or maybe she was exaggerating. All she knew was that she was nervous…much more nervous than she ever thought she could be.

She had to take in a deep breath to calm down a fraction of her nerves. She didn't know how she was gonna do this but she was gonna do it; she had to stand her ground or humiliate herself while putting everything on the line. If it ended badly, she could always got to a new town and to a new school under a new name…

"C'mon Goldie Locks…" She coached, narrowing her eyes and using Alex's 'pet-name' for her. She wringed her hands in those satin gloves, messed with the hem of her dress and messed with patting down the nonexistent frizz in her blonde hair. A minute passed and she almost lost it, jumping when the grandfather clock to the right of the threshold ticked. "Maybe I should just…"

"Hey Pat,"

The Dragonite girl almost jumped out of her skin. Her face drained of color as Ian approached her, his golden eyes taking her in and looking her up and down before he gave her a crooked smile. Patou swallowed as she felt the back of her neck burn with an untimely blush. He stopped in front of her, right where she wanted him to be and he perked a brow at her.

"What's with the get-up?" He laughed pointing towards her outfit of choice. Patou glanced down at the red velvet mini-dress she was wearing and laughed lightly, if not anxiously before she lifted her turquoise eyes to meet bright golden ones.

_I so can't do this…_

She couldn't help but think that as her heart leapt into her throat making it seemingly impossible to talk. Ian stared at her for a moment before smiling lightly. "Any particular reason you called me down here?"

Patou blinked, coming back to reality and out of her doubts. "Yea," She responded quickly with a nod. "I just needed to talk to you for a second…I mean I was gonna wait but I've been putting this off long enough."

Ian hesitated, noticing the slight seriousness in her tone. "Putting what off?" He asked carefully.

Patou wanted to say something; an introduction or a warning or something but she could think of none, instead she took in a breath saying a silent prayer before she began. "_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley; nightly, by the green, green grass; swing, swing, swing the spinning step. You wear those shoes and I'll wear that dress_…." She sang quietly, her gaze immediately hitting the ground.

"_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_…" It took an ungodly effort not to have her voice waver with the nervous fright the crawled under her skin. "_Lead me out on the moonlit floor; lift your open hand…strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon sparkling_..." Patou hesitated as she forced herself to look up, under thick lashes. "_So kiss me _…"

She would honestly admit that she was far too scared to actually look him in the eye, but she had gone this far with a deep blush and a hammering heart to show for it, but she wasn't done yet and he was gonna let him know. Now was her only chance…she had already gotten this far, unknowing of the incredulous look that was coming to Ian's face…thankfully, the message was getting across.

"_Kiss me behind the broken tree-house; swing me up on its hanging tire; bring, bring, bring your feathered hat_…" She took a second long pause, swallowing back her nerves. "_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_…"

"_Oh kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_…" Patou continued, a new found confidence pushing her voice out and reciting the song she practically knew by heart. Sure it was an old song and yes, she never found any of her new friends showing any signs of liking this song but she did and Ian knew what this song meant to her…how important it was and how important this was. "_Lead me out on the moonlit floor; lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon sparkling…So kiss me_…"

Patou finally lifted her eyes to meet his, her gaze wavering with that clenching feeling in her heart as she stared into golden eyes that convicted her without her even being aware. She searched his face for any sign of confusion…maybe even disgust and retribution but found nothing. He looked impassive if not a little surprised, but in a way that said he obviously wasn't upset.

"_Oh kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_…" She continued to sing as she took a step towards him, her eyes flickering up for a split second which didn't go unnoticed. He glanced up as well, taking in the mistletoe that hung above them before chuckling behind closed lips. "_Lead me out on the moonlit floor; lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon sparkling…so kiss me_…"

"_So kiss me _…" Patou took another step towards him, praying he got the message. It wasn't every day she confessed to guy and in a way that meant a lot to her. She was sick of the teasing; sick of being unsure of herself. "_So kiss me_…" Yes, she was putting everything on the line here but even if she was rejected, it would be worth it. She didn't want to be afraid of her own feelings anymore… "_So kiss_…"

Ian abruptly cut her off, crashing his lips to hers in a proper kiss, not that slap she had offered him earlier that day and as soon as their lips met, something snapped; all that restraint and reluctance faded much quicker than it was built up as feelings had a mutual meeting in that one kiss. Arms snaked around Patou's waist and she found her own hands bracing against his chest as the kiss turned heated, genuine passion causing the temperature to rise as he ravished her mouth to the point that she had to jerk her head away to take in a gulp of air before she suffocated…but what a wonderful why to suffocate it would have been.

Ian smirked at her as she panted for air, her turquoise eyes wide as though someone had just slapped her across the face; something she would gladly welcome just to make sure that wasn't a figment of her imagination. "I…" She couldn't finish her sentence, completely unsure of what to say.

"Hey, you told me to do it," He finally breathed out with a quick shrug. "And you got me under the mistletoe. I think that kiss makes up for earlier today." He added lowly.

"Yea…" Was all she could manage to sigh.

Ian hesitated, his eyes flickering away from her for a second. "I really hope I'm not getting the wrong impression here but does that song mean what I think it means?" He finally asked, forcing himself to lock eyes with her. Patou wasn't the only one putting things on the line here, but Jimmy told him to trust her with how he felt, as sappy as that sounded, so he would.

Patou cracked a smile while nodding frantically, her golden hair bobbing as she tried to press down on the excitement bubbling up in her chest. He wasn't rejecting her. "Yea…" She repeated as she felt his arms encircle her waist once again. She glanced down at those arms before meeting his eyes again, beaming.

"Good; then you won't slap me when I do this again…" He muttered before pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss that Patou gladly returned.

* * *

A semicircle was made around the front of the Christmas tree as the clock continued to click, five minutes away from midnight. Jennifer went around with a lit candle, lighting the ones that each person held in their hands as they sat there in the dim living room, flickering fire and blinking colorful lights on the tree their only source of light causing faces to glow as they sat around the base of the tree.

Dawn sat in the hole of Paul's crossed legs, smiling softly as she helped light his candle with her own. He managed a small smile of his own…or a small twitching of the lips, but Dawn knew he was fighting a smile as she turned towards him and nuzzled his cheek. Jimmy was sprawled out on his stomach, holding his candle up appropriately as his eyes became heavy lidded as Marina ran her hands through his navy hair. They share an affectionate gaze before Marina scooted closer to him.

Patou was nestled in between Ian's legs, leaning back into his chest as she stared at the tree with a child's appreciation for the sweeter things in life such as moments like this. She turned only to smile at Ian who smiled in return before pressing a kiss to her temple. Nobody commented on the gesture, just glad that the last Dragonite girl and Flygon boy had found a relationship with one another. Alex sat in front of Aden, his chin on her shoulder as they both stared at the shimmering tree. It truly was a sight to behold and simply warmed the heart…even the heart of Dragonite's guard dog.

May and Drew sat close together, a small, almost excited smile on the brunette's lips as the clock ticked once again. Christmas was her favorite holiday and it was times like this that influenced that choice; times where she could be around the people she loved to celebrate a time of family and love. She leaned her head on Drew's shoulder and he glanced at her out the corner of his eye before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Rolyn sigh before she pulled away from Jason just as her mother took a seat. She smiled at him, reassuring that she would return to his arms before she moved and turned around so that she was facing the semicircle of her friends, Amy, her mother and Joanne.

"As you know, the candle welcoming of Christmas is in fact a Hayden tradition…but there is one last tradition I would like to share. It's a song that Nathani's father said my mother used to sing on Christmas…" Rolyn began. Jennifer cracked a smile, glad that her daughter was accepting more of who she was before she was a Hayden. "I feel like I can almost remember her singing it so…"

"Go ahead Princess; sing it…" Alex encouraged softly with a smile. Rolyn nodded before clearing her throat.

"_Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining_…" Rolyn began in a voice so sweet and gentle that it caused unconscious smiles to appear on faces, including her own. "_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_…"

"_Long lay the world in sin and error pining_…" She continued, holding her flickering candle tight in her hands. "_Till he appeared and the soul felt it's worth_…" Rolyn shut her eyes, smiling lightly. This song she had heard before, but not that many times. It was a classic hymn, but right now it meant so much more to her than a song you just sing on Christmas.

"_A thrill of hope; the weary world rejoices_." She picked up, her voice coming out a fraction stronger than before. "_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morning_…" Rolyn opened her eyes, smiling at her small audience that reveled in the spirit of the gentle song.

"_Fall on your knees; oh, hear the angel's voices_…" Rolyn sang beautifully, hitting every note with ease and sounding so genuine and soulful as she poured how she felt into the song. "_Oh night divine_…" She almost sighed. "_Oh night…when Christ was born_."

May didn't know why but she felt so peaceful sitting there in the flickering candlelight with Drew's arm draped over her shoulder, holding her close while Rolyn sang one of the most beautiful Christmas hymns she had ever encountered. If the spirit of Christmas wasn't there for the last few days, it certainly was now, gripping onto every heart. May didn't want the feeling to leave. It was too perfect.

"_Led by the light; a faith serenely beaming_…" Rolyn sang firmly, glancing towards the large window next to the tree. There was a clear view of the night sky which was an infinite midnight blue with a full moon ghosting over the world and stars sprinkled all around; one star in particular standing out against the rest. "_With glowing hearts by his cradle to stand_…"

"_Led by the light of the star so brightly gleaming_…" as Rolyn sang, she could have sworn she saw the North star brighten for a split second; flickering almost like it knew she was acknowledging it. "_Here came the wise-men from orient land…Oooh_…"

"_A thrill of hope; the weary world rejoices_…" Rolyn sang, her small smile brightening. There was just something about a song like this that convicted you and Rolyn was in fact feeling that conviction; it wasn't just because she could almost feel her parents with her…or hear her mother singing along with. A lump formed in her throat but she sang through it. "_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morning_!" Playing with the song, she made it her own, hitting a perfect note.

"_Fall on your knees; oh, hear the angel's voices…hear them sing…hear them sing_…" She wanted to make her mother proud, pouring an impossible amount of soul into her words at this point as she gripped her candle tighter in one hand, her free hand rising a bit. "_Oh night…oh night…Oh_…" She sang beautifully into a modulation that brought the song up a key.

"_This holy night, God gave his son so that we may have life, this holy night_…" She sang firmly, shifting from one foot to the other. "_This holy night, God gave his love, God gave his love…his love he gave this Holy night_…"

Jason couldn't help but smile. When it rained, it poured and when Rolyn did something she did it a hundred percent and beyond, pouring everything she had into it and making a beautiful product. This was just one of the millions of thing he admired about her…loved about her. He couldn't help but be thankful for her and the opportunity to her so deeply delved into the happiness and every other emotion of Christmas.

"_And the angel up above said 'Don't be afraid…' this holy night_…" Rolyn pointed skywards, remembering the time Jennifer had told her about Christmas; she remembered a baby boy and kings coming to see him. She even remembered the angel she sang of. It was almost like her life before she was a Hayden was meshing with her life after she was adopted. "_Born to you this day is a Savior so don't be afraid_…"

"_So fall down, fall down, fall down on your knees; can hear the angel's voices singing Hallelujah_…" Rolyn sang confidently and strikingly. Convicting hearts and causing May to clench her eyes shut as she simply reveled in the feeling. "_Oh night divine_…" She continued, her voice quieting a bit. "_Oh night…when Christ was born_…"

"_Oh night, night divine_…" Rolyn practically trailed off. Jennifer smiled fondly at her daughter and Rolyn returned the smile. "_Oh night…oh night…when Christ was born…Oh holy night_…" She finished shutting her eyes briefly just as the clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas everyone…" May said gently.

* * *

_Alright, there you have it; Christmas Eve. I realized after a while that I was straying away from the concept of Christmas when they are on that mountain to celebrate the Holiday so I purely focused on the Holiday cheer. I love Christmas so much and now I am listening to every Christmas song I have available to me. The candle light thing is actually a tradition for my family. We always go to church and light candles with family and friends and welcome Christmas day with a song. I chose Oh Holy Night because my mother did in fact sing it to me every Christmas when I was a child…it is her favorite song and also mine (Hopefully it didn't offend anyone since it is, in fact, a hymn…if so I apologize). Well I'll try to update again soon but between work and me leaving for college in a week, I can't promise anything. Thanks for reading and please review…_

_Song 1: It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year by…I'm unsure…_

_Song 2: Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer_

_Song 3: Oh Holy Night the Yolanda Adam's version_

_~Rolyn~_


	35. Bells

_Since the last chapter was so…I don't know how to describe it, I decided to jump on this update. Hopefully I won't type a bit and then come back to it in a few days which is what I have been doing. From this chapter there will be ten chapters left in the story so I don't know if that is exciting or saddening. Anyhoo guess who's getting her penname tattooed on her side…yea it's me but it won't even be in English, it'll be in Kryptonian and my real name will be under it. For an idea of what the HECK Kryptonian is, I recommend looking it up. Thanks for reading and please enjoy._

_Rolyn_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Five: Bells_

* * *

When May awoke the next morning she awoke with an irrevocable smile on her face. Outside the window, snow trickled down from the sky, sparkling in what light was managing to break through the snow clouds. She hadn't even bothered to get dressed and out of favorite Christmas pajama set that was covered in candy canes; no one should ever get dressed on Christmas morning before they tore through presents and played with them for hours on end…well kids usually played for hours on end, teenagers, such as herself, marveled in the wonderful gifts she received…then played with them.

"Wake up!" May exclaimed right by Rolyn's ear as she shook her best friend. Rolyn grumbled, jerking May's hold away before swatting the brunette and turning over in her bed. May pursed her lips, slightly surprised the ebony haired Hayden wasn't as excited as she was. She also knew her friend loved sleep more than life itself and hated waking up…always walking around in the morning with a scowl that the devil himself hid from. "Rolyn…" May tried gently.

Patou, who was on the other side of Rolyn's bed turned in her sleep, stirring lightly as her eyes twitched before she forced them to remain shut, refusing to wake up. May scoffed as she glanced all around the room at her sleeping friends. They couldn't possibly be willing to sleep through Christmas morning. It was only seven so it couldn't have been that early…well it wasn't that early for Christmas at least.

Sighing May rolled her eyes knowing what she would have to resort to just to get her friends out of bed this morning. Clearing her throat, May stepped towards the center of the room looking at all of her slumbering friends before taking in a deep breath. "Guys! The boys are attacking!" She shrieked in her best panicking voice.

Rolyn was the first to shoot up in her bed followed by Alex and then Marina. Patou was shoved out of bed as Rolyn pushed her, barking orders about proper defense techniques. Dawn groggily rubbed her eyes before stretching her arms over her head, trying to let it register that she was in fact awake now. The navy haired girl was like a real life sleeping beauty.

"Where are they?" Rolyn snapped, her brown eyes flickering around warily as she stood towards the center of the room along with May only in her baggy camp t-shirt and sleeping shorts that were green and covered with presents. She even had the matching socks. "I know those boys aren't stupid enough to actually challenge me after I had just woken up."

"Your right…" May laughed. "They aren't stupid enough because they aren't here." She informed her friends with an affirming nod.

"Then where are they?" Patou question as she pulled herself up from the floor. She hadn't expected Rolyn to come out of nowhere and push her out of bed like that and now her rear end ached from the fall.

"I don't know," The brunette responded with a shrug. "Probably in their room still sleeping." She informed them with a smile. Patou gave her a blank look, as did Marina. Alex offered her a confused look while Rolyn glared, angry that she was pulled from sleep this early in the morning without a proper reason. Dawn simply yawned. "Guys, its Christmas…"

"Yea? And?" Alex retorted sharply. She too only wanted to sleep the morning away.

"Hello?" May laughed incredulously. "Did you not hear what I just said? It's Christmas as in presents are waiting for us to tear into them downstairs." May explained with a nod. Alex perked a brow and May turned away from her, noticing that the rest of her friends looked less than enthusiastic like the purple haired girl. May pouted. "What's wrong?"

"Well you see May, being as most of us are from the upper class and are gifted with more than we can ask for to begin with…presents on Christmas day have certainly lost their luster in our eyes." Marina explained the best she could without sounding superficial. It wasn't like they didn't care, but once you've been given so much there are times you just don't see the value of getting more when you already have enough.

May pressed her lips together letting those words sink in for a moment before her sapphire eyes narrowed. "Well then forget the presents…how about the fact that it's Christmas day. It's snowing outside and…ugh." May grumbled shaking her head.

"What May?" Patou questioned.

"Just come here guys…" May instructed, gesturing for her friend's to come closer. "Sit down." She added as her friend's neared her in the center of the room. They all plopped down before her and May sat in front of them, looking into the faces of all of her friends. "Maybe my favorite Christmas song will help you understand…"

"It's too early to sing…" Dawn whined, throwing her head back. May rolled her eyes before she thought of the tune she had sung multiple times, even when it wasn't the Christmas season. She felt as though it personified how certain things were on Christmas and also explained what they meant.

May took in a breath before she began. "_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_…" She began gently, her voice quietly sweet. "_Jackfrost nipping at your nose_…" She continued leaning forward to gently pinch Alex's nose. The pink eyed girl gave May the most blank look. "_Yule tide carols being sung by a choir and folks dressed up like Eskimos_…"

"_Everybody knows some turkey and some mistletoe_…" May gave Patou a pointed look and the golden haired Dragonite girl avoided the brunette's eyes. "_Help to make the season bright_…" She went on almost as though she were explaining to her friends just what Christmas was. "_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow will find it hard to sleep tonight_…"

"It's the morning." Rolyn grumbled.

"_They know that Santa's on his way_…" May sang, completely ignoring her friend's comment on her most favorite song. "_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his slay_…" She continued with a small smile.

"_And every mother's child will want to smile_…" May was slightly when Patou began to sing as though she knew this song like the back of her hand. In all honesty, this song was a favorite of hers as well. "_To see if reindeer really know how to fly_…"

"_And so, I'm offering this simple phrase_…" May went on.

"_To kids from one to ninety two_…" Patou inserted for her.

"_Although it's been said many times, many ways; Merry Christmas to you_…" They harmonized beautifully and May offered Patou a smile. The golden haired girl smiled in return.

"_And every mother's child will want to smile_…" Marina inserted lowly as she pulled her knees into her chest and smiled almost fondly.

"_To see if reindeer really know how to fly_…" Dawn practically whispered as her own smile came to her lips.

"_And so, I'm offering this simple phrase_…" May sang firmly as she leaned in towards her friends.

"_To kids from one to ninety two_…" Patou finished for her.

"_Although it's been said many times, many ways…Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas to you_…" May finished, hitting the note perfectly and trailing off beautifully and gently.

"Stop being all sentimental! It makes me feel gross…" Alex said shaking her head frantically. May laughed lightly at her friend's words. It wasn't that she was necessarily trying to be sentimental, that was just what you got when it came to Christmas…and Christmas day was finally here so May was going to let the feeling last as long as she could.

"Let's go…" Rolyn sighed, rubbing her eyes. May looked towards her, a little confused as to what Rolyn meant. Said girl slowly stood to her feet, stretching a bit with a small squeal before she sighed and headed towards the door. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go open some presents." Rolyn said with a small smile.

"I hope I got that new metal bat I asked Santa for." Alex laughed as she followed Rolyn and now May to the door. The other's followed as well, also not bothering to change out of their pajamas. It was Christmas day after all. Why waste time getting dressed when it was ten times more comfortable in your sleep clothes?

"Silly little Alex, Santa brings toys for good boys and girls." Patou said with a lopsided smile. Alex shot her a glare and she simply waved in response as they exited their room and Marina closed the door behind them.

* * *

"I've never seen the children look so happy." Jennifer sighed before taking the mug of coffee that Johanna was offering her and Amy. Johanna took a seat on Jennifer's left so that the lime green haired woman was wedged between the two fellow parents. By seven thirty the house had been bustling. Everyone was wide awake wishing each other a Merry Christmas and making their way into the living room to exchange and open presents.

"I've never seen you so at ease Jen. Guess this trip was a well needed one, wasn't it?" Johanna said with a gentle smile before taking a sip of her coffee. Jennifer simply nodded, watching as Jimmy placed his new baseball cap on his head that Marina had gotten him. He smiled at her and placed his old one her head before pressing a kiss to her cheek. It almost reminded her of her first Christmas with the one boy that counted to her.

"It was also well deserved considering everything that has happened." Amy inserted with an affirming nod as she cupped her mug between her hands. "I'm still open to take the case Jenny, you don't have to let that guy get off easy."

"No," Jennifer said quickly while shaking her head. Her eyes drifted over to a certain brunette who was wiggling her fingers, letting her promise ring with the rose on it glimmer in the light. She smiled brightly before turning to Drew and placing a peck on his lips. "I think he's gotten enough from May's words alone."

"Okay, I won't lie, May's words struck a chord…in a lot of people, but they were just words and there was little retribution to them. Jennifer, the guy has gotten away with too much." Amy said firmly as she placed a hand on her best friend's knee. Jennifer sighed, her eyes drifting shut as a small smile came to her lips.

Behind those closed lids she could see twenty one year old Darren smiling at her, offering her a present crudely wrapped because he didn't allow any of his maids to do the wrapping for him. Jennifer laugh at the sight before carefully opening the box to find only a sticky note stuck to the bottom of it. In his perfect calligraphy were four words. Jennifer choke on a gasp before throwing the boy into the snow and tackling him, squealing 'yes' over and over before pressing her lips to his in a firm kiss.

Their marriage may have been arranged from the start and Darren wasn't happy about the idea of marrying someone he didn't even know but Jennifer loved him…long before that…long before he even knew who she was. She only sought out his approval and affection and the fact that he asked her to marry him with sincerity and without a hint of reluctance or regret, she knew she had finally won his heart

"Jen?" Amy prodded.

"I know he'll be okay." Jennifer said simply. 'Maybe I'll even get the love of my life back…' she mused to herself as she took a tentative sip of her coffee, a small smile gracing her features.

"Ah, no way!" Alex all but screamed catching almost everyone's attention. She held over her head a shining purple solid steel baseball bat with her name etched into it with perfect cursive. She squealed before bringing the bat down and hugging it as if it were her own mother. "A brand new, personalized, solid steel baseball bat…" She breathed stroking the bat that was dressed with a bright red boy.

"Oh goodness, who got her a bat?" Patou muttered to Ian.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" Alex exclaimed holding the bat with on hand and throwing her free arm around Aden's neck and pulling him into her. Aden winced at the force behind the hug but wasn't given the chance to tell Alex to loosen her hold as she crashed her lips to his in a forceful kiss that earned the couple a wolf whistle, compliments of Jason.

"Aden, you've doomed us all." Drew said flatly as Alex pulled away from him grinning from ear to ear while his expression was complete shock as his entire face flushed red. Alex swung her new bat around and Dawn visibly winced at the evil look in her eyes.

"I think the only one who should really be worried is Jason…" Jimmy said with a crooked smile as he looked toward his green eyed friend. Jason ignored the comment having much more important things on his mind. He'd usually joke around at a time like this but right now he had something planned that he just wanted to get over with.

He had been planning to do this since the moment Drew had helped him – rather, tricked him – into realizing that he was in love with his sister. Love was a big deal to the green eyed boy, believe it or not. 'I love you' was thrown around often…too often to actually have genuine feelings behind the words but he was going to change that. Looking at Rolyn now, he wanted to change that.

Sitting in Rolyn's lap was one of the most adorable Pokémon the girl had ever laid eyes on. She had never seen it before and needed to pull out her Dex to know exactly what it was. Its name was Mienfoo, a fighting type Pokémon that resembled a sort of rodent. It had been a gift from her Marina who had given each one of her friends a Pokémon to match their character or taste in Pokémon types. She had given Alex a Gothita, Dawn a Miniccino, Patou a Ducklett and May a Tepig. Where she had gotten the Pokémon, no one knew.

"Rolyn," Jason addressed, tapping his girlfriend on the shoulder. Rolyn turned towards her boyfriend and smiled at him brightly. His heart began to pound in his ears. He loved seeing her so happy. He wondered if this was how Drew felt when he put a blatant effort in trying to make May smile. "I wanna give you your present." He said picking a flat square shaped gift.

"Well give it!" She said reaching for the present. She had been eager to receive her gift from Jason all morning, but he had been putting off, keeping it close by to him and telling her to wait until the rest of her presents were opened. "Jason…" She whined.

"Not here," He said with lopsided smile. Rolyn rolled her eyes before taking Mienfoo's customized pokeball and returning it. She tossed the pokeball to her mother, asking for her to watch over it while she went off with Jason. Jennifer simply nodded as Jason took her hand and led her away. "Let's go."

Rolyn soon found herself in one of the few parlors of the castle that was more dedicated to musical entertainment than nothing else. Nestled in a corner perfectly polished was a pure ivory grand piano with a guitar on it's stand right next to it of the same color. Rolyn couldn't help but feel like she knew where this was going, an unconscious smile pulling at her lips.

"Can I have my present now?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Jason glanced down at the square gift in his hands and shrugged before tossing it Rolyn's way. She caught it after fumbling a bit before grinning like a child as she tore into the present.

Under the bright green wrapping paper was a picture protected by a wonderfully carved frame. Her gin softened into a gentle smile as she recognized the picture. She remembered the day so well when she had turned ten and Jason had given her Golduck. The picture depicted her smiling quite brightly with Golduck before her smirking. Hugging her from behind was an eleven year old Jason who had his chin resting on her shoulder as he smirked as well…a classic Jason smirk.

"My mother had that picture for a while sitting in some drawer in her study. She only gave it to me before we left for this trip and as soon as I saw it, I thought I should give it to you." Jason explained as he came up behind her and looked at the picture over her shoulder. Rolyn laughed lightly shifting the wrapping paper in her hands only to hear something tinker to the floor.

She glanced down, blinking in surprise to find a chain of silver sitting there. Bending at the waist, she picked up the chain to find a pendant handing from it. It was an 'R' and a 'J' connected and encrusted with sparkling emeralds and diamonds. Rolyn choked on a gasp at the sight before the pendant twisted in midair letting her catch a glimpse of something written on the back.

After closer inspection she realized it was a date, her birthday to be precise, not to mention the day that they had gotten together; their anniversary date. "It's so pretty…" Rolyn mused as she stared at the pendent. Jason hummed in agreement as he reach for the necklace and brought it around her neck.

"Yea, but that's not it…I kinda have something to tell you." He said clamping the necklace around her neck before moving away from her and towards the piano. She thought he was going to take a seat at the piano and play her a beautiful classical song just like at her birthday, but instead he reached for the guitar which caused her brow to furrow in confusion. "I'm a little rusty when it comes to guitar but Drew helped me out so hopefully this doesn't suck…"

"What are you…?" Rolyn trailed off as he pulled the guitar over his head and immediately began to strum while whistling a sweet little tune. Rolyn's lips pressed together as he smiled at her briefly.

"_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking, wasn't searching for an answer_…" He sang smoothly which caused Rolyn to unconsciously smile. "_In the moonlight when I saw your face_…" The song he was singing was one she had never heard before and the thought that he had actually written her a song with words made her heart leap into her throat.

"_Saw you looking at me; saw you peeking out from under moonbeams_…" He continued slowly stepping towards her. Rolyn swallowed as she tried to fight back an untimely blush as her gaze hit the floor. "_Through the palm trees swaying in the breeze_…"

The song had a Latin feel to it, which was in fact Jason's heritage, something that she liked about him. The mention of palm trees certainly confirmed the feel of the song if the strumming of the guitar hadn't. There were a lack of palm trees in LaRousse but in the Jewel Region where Jason was from they were abundant. Rolyn had only been there once with him before. She could clearly remember finding herself staring at him as they sat on the shore one clear sky night.

"_I know I'm feeling so much more than ever before_…" He continued to sing so sweetly as he stepped closer to her so that he was standing directly in front of her. "_And so I'm giving more to you than I thought I could do_…" Rolyn unconsciously reached up to play with the pendant of her new necklace.

"_Don't know how it happened, don't know why but you don't really need a reason_…" He sang with a small smile. He didn't believe he really needed a reason to love Rolyn even though there were so many. He just knew that he loved her, any explanations were insignificant. "_When the stars shine, just to fall in love_…"

"_Made to love each other, made to be together for a lifetime_…" Rolyn blinked in surprise at those words, her cheeks burning as her eyed flickered up to meet his. As soon as her brown eyes met his green ones, her heart clenched at the emotion she saw shining in those bright eyes. "_In the sunshine, flying in the sky_…"

"_I know I'm feeling so much more than ever before_…" All he wanted to do was reach out and touch her face and see her smile but he had to finish first. "_And so I'm giving more to you than I thought I could do_…" He sang in such a way that had Rolyn suddenly beaming.

"_Oh…now I know love is real…so in sky high as they angels try letting you and I fly love_…" He finalized with one last strum of the guitar. Rolyn gave an anxious laugh as she swallowed back the lump that had formed in her throat. "Rolyn, I love you…"

Rolyn hesitated. She would have automatically responded like she usually did but there was something different about the way he said it. It meant much more now; it meant so much more to him and it showed in his eyes. Rolyn's free hand quickly flew up to swipe away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. He actually loved her…

"I love you too Jason…" She managed to shakily say. Jason smiled at her gently before twisting the guitar around onto his back before cupping her cheeks in his hands and pulling her into him for a tender, yet passionate kiss.

* * *

As everyone sat down for Christmas dinner, there was light chatter in the air as people gushed over their gifts, Alex in particular ranting on and on about what a perfect boyfriend she had as she snuggled her personalized bat that she wouldn't be using for baseball. Patou spoke in hushed tones with her new boyfriend, smiling lightly as Ian brushed some golden hair out of her face. Jason pretended to gag at the sight before his attention was pulled elsewhere when Rolyn took grip of his hand. He smiled at his love before focusing all his attention on her.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas; let your heart be light; from now on our troubles will be out of sight_…" Jennifer sang as she came into the dining room carrying a bowl full of steaming rice.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas; let your heart be gay; from now on our troubles will be miles away_…" Amy added as she followed Jennifer into the dining room carrying a perfectly cooked ham. Jimmy perked up at the sight of the giant piece of meat.

"_Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore_…"

A few miles away in the city, Dex handed Annabelle a gift as they stood outside his house. Annabelle smiled charmingly at him before saying thank you and leaning forward to press her lips to his cheek in a tender kiss. Dex blinked in surprise, his cheeks immediately turning bright red as Annabelle pulled away smiling a bit more mischievously than before. All Dex could do was laugh nervously.

"_Faithful friends, who are dear to us, gather near to us once more_…" Jennifer continued as she took her seat on the free side of her son. May had taken the other side obviously. She smiled at her son, pulling him into her with a side hug that Drew returned while fighting back a smile as May giggled.

"_Through the years we all will be together if the fates allow_…" Amy sang as she came up behind Rolyn's chair and fingered the pendant around her neck. Rolyn glanced back and smiled at the woman who was like another mother to her.

"_Hang a shining star upon the highest bow_…" Johanna sang ruffling Paul's hair before leaning over and placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek. Paul's face remained impassive as he fixed his hair and Dawn giggled at her boyfriend's expense.

"_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now_…" May sang as she passed a bowl of rolls to Rolyn who was sitting next to her. Rolyn showed her gratitude before passing the bowl to Alex who had asked for the bread in the first place.

Once again, miles away, Samia smiled as her chair was pulled out for her at the dinner table by Ezra. At first when her mother recommended she invite him and his family over for Christmas dinner she wasn't sure if her mother was stupid or just plain crazy but she wasn't really regretting the decision now. She was actually enjoying herself with him and after further assessment, she realized he wasn't as bad as she thought…or maybe that crush wasn't completely stomped out like she thought.

"_Have a wonderful, wonderful, merry little Christmas now yea_…" Rolyn sang winking at May when the brunette looked around, wondering who else had started singing along.

Over in Kanto, Nathani growled as one of her younger cousin's continued to kick her under the dinner table. She had already threatened to eat his soul seventeen times since they had gotten to the table so what was one more threat gonna do except earn her a good grounding for acting and talking inappropriately at the dinner table in front of family…again.

"_Tis the season to be jolly…have a merry Christmas now_…" Amy sang as she finally took her seat and poured herself a fluke of wine which was reserved only for the parents although Jason had asked his mother for a sip. All it took was a dangerous look and he stuck to soda the rest of the evening.

"_Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore_…" Jennifer sang as she watched the twelve teenagers just being themselves, sharing food and talking about what they had received as though they were children once again.

"_Faithful friends, who are dear to us, gather near to us once more_…" Johanna sang leaning over in her seat to place a hand over Jennifer's before smiling over at Amy. It was good to spend some holiday times with friends and family.

"_So through the years we all will be together if the fates allow_," Rolyn sang wrapping an arm around May's shoulders and pulling her in close. May laughed lightly as Rolyn ruffled her hair.

"_Hang a shining star upon the highest bow_…" Marina sighed letting her gaze go up to the glimmering chandelier that hung overhead.

He ran a hand through chocolate colored hair as he sat down in the large armchair that sat in front of the blazing fireplace of the living room. He stared at it, his face clear of emotion as he basked in the distant warmth of the fire. In his hand he gingerly held a sticky note with four words on it in his perfect calligraphy. Her response echoed in his head. His son's words echoed in his head…that girl's words resounded off the walls of his very consciousness.

Darren crumpled up the sticky note as he heard Jennifer wish him a Merry Christmas…

"_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now_…" Jennifer finished with a bright smile.

* * *

_And there you have it. This concludes our whole musical chapter thing. The chapters should return to normal after this as the story moves on from here. Now we'll go into the near year and then school starts up again. Maybe things will change. The song that Jason 'wrote' will be posted on my wall and as a small request to my readers, if you can or wish to, you can now friend Alex, Jason and Aden on Facebook. As a character study I personified them outside of the story to make them more realistic. It's actually too fun and a tad dorky but do I care? No…so go and friend Aden Nicholas Miller, Alexandra Cynthia Cramer and Jason Sebastian Alvarez. Any trouble finding them, I'll have them friend you ;) Thanks for reading and please review._

_Song 1: The Christmas Song the Yolanda Adams version_

_Song 2: Fly Love by Jamie Foxx_

_Song 3: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas the Yolanda Adams version _


	36. Return

_Well, I'm back and I am currently typing from my dorm at school. Falling into college life was far more easier than I thought, given that I haven't memorized my schedule yet but it'll come to me. I just wanted to say a little thank you to all of those who have been reviewing and reading up until now. It's you're encouragement that has me typing because honestly there are times I just don't know if I want to continue this story but ideas come to mind and I get that one encouraging review and I have to continue, so thank you all. This chapter is dedicated to all my continuous reviewers, especially those who have been with me since Misinterpreted Love. Thank you and Enjoy…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Six: Return_

* * *

"There is something so disappointing about returning ta school after a long break…" Alex commented pushing her food around on her plate at lunch. The girls had gotten through half of their day, time sliding idly by and excitement at an all-time low. It was strange and most of the girls seemed almost bored as they chatted about nothing during lunch while the boys went off to do whatever those Flygon boys did at lunch when they weren't sitting with their girlfriends.

The New Year had come and gone; they had celebrated the holiday together but back in LaRousse as Jennifer had hosted her annual New Year's party which consisted of many people she knew on the who's-who along with their families. It was an eventful evening filled with laughter and sharing the first kiss of the New Year for the girls and their respective boyfriends…

"I like getting back to school and reconnecting with friends again." Dawn said with a bright smile before popping a fork-full of salad into her mouth. She appeared to be the only Dragonite girl with a cheery, excited disposition, then again, that was what Dawn was known for. Alex always joked that her sunshine-like personality was in direct connection to her name. "I love school."

"You're a freak." Patou said flatly before taking a sip of her soda. Dawn pursed her lips before shrugging carelessly. She was generally used to being ridiculed for her love of school. "Can't winter break come back already? School is entirely too boring." She commented with a shake of her head.

"Well why don't we change that?" Rolyn offered with a shrug. "If school is too boring then we can liven it up a bit. When have we not derived excitement out of the most dry of circumstances?" She added with a laugh, thinking back to all the situations the six of them had gotten in within that last few months, not to mention the previous Summer when they had first met May…

"Well exactly what are we going to do?" The brunette finally spoke up, looking towards her ebony haired best friend. Rolyn shrugged a second time, thinking carefully on that particular question. "We won the games against the boys thus proving once again that we are superior but having another series of games would make things feel a little overdone…"

"Why don't you guys try out for the Spring showcase?" Marina inserted suddenly. All eyes turned on the aqua haired beauty who was tentatively sipping her water, before noticing she was being stared at. Her brow furrowed for a brief moment as she set down her water bottle, wondering what she had said that was so out of the ordinary for her friends to stare at her in such a manner. "What?"

"Ya mean acting?" Alex asked suddenly.

"No, that's the Spring Performing Arts Showcase…there is a difference between the two." Marina explained with a nod. "The regular showcase is basically an exhibition of all types of talents; kind of like a talent show but it is just for the fun of it. You don't win anything." She added in a matter of fact tone.

"But competition makes everything more exciting." Rolyn pouted, slightly put off by the fact that there was no fighting for a title. The girl loved to win, not because she was conceited…it was almost a Hayden thing. There was always fun when it came to a little sport.

"It's fun regardless," Marina said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Why don't you guys try out and do something. You can do anything from the performing arts to giving an example of an array of Pokémon attacks. Coordinators usually do an appeal."

"It sounds like a fun idea…" Patou said with a small smile. "What do you guys think? We could even do something together if you wanted. I think we make an excellent singing group if I do say so myself." She added with a laugh, thinking of the many times they had come together to perform a song, dancing and harmony included.

"I'm so in!" Dawn said excitedly. The navy haired girl would jump at any opportunity to perform. It was why she loved being a coordinator, she could perform and battle which was the best of both worlds. There was nothing like a good showcase and it was fun to spend time coordinating a performance, especially when she was with her girls.

"You just have to see Samia. She's coordinating this and she's also going to be the master of ceremonies for the showcase." Marina explained further.

"I don't know…" Alex grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"C'mon Alex! It'll be fun." Dawn gushed leaning on her friend's shoulder. Alex huffed before shrugging off the cerulean eyed girl. "Don't you want to spend time with us?" She added with a laugh, not being put off by Alex shrugging her off.

"I think we should do it." May offered with a smile. "We could even get the boys to help and even if we don't do it as one huge group like always we can enjoy each other's acts, right?" She added, her voice dripping with classic May optimism.

"Fine…I'll do it too." Alex sighed in defeat thus causing Dawn to squeal in happiness before lunging at her purple haired friend and squeezing her in a tight embrace. "Can't breathe…brain cells…slowly…dying…" Alex choked dramatically before letting her head flop to the side with her tongue hanging out. Dawn chuckled and pulled away from Alex, gently slapping the pink eyed girl on the shoulder.

"Alex, you should take up acting…" A new voice interjected. Alex's head snapped up and she whipped around only to flash a toothy, classic Alex Cramer grin.

"Well if it isn't mah fellow midget," Alex chuckled giving the newcomer a mock, two finger salute. Samia laughed lightly, glad that she could find some humor in her lack of height. Then again Alex could make just about anything humorous, no matter what the circumstances.

"Samia, Marina was just telling us how we should see you about the Spring Showcase." May said looking from Marina to the dark haired girl. Samia blinked in surprise before a bright grin came to her face. She was both shocked and expectant when it came to these girls. She didn't expect them to show interest in the showcase but she knew they'd catch wind of it, maybe contemplate participating.

"Really," Samia said pulling up a chair and taking a seat between Marina and Alex. "What do you need to know? If you have any questions, I know I can answer them." She added with a sort of playful, smug look.

"Well we were thinking about participating and since you are the go to girl…" Rolyn said with a shrug. Samia simply nodded as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a folder labeled performing arts.

"I'll just jot your names down but any concrete decisions about what you'll want to do or who you want to do it with is due two weeks from today." Samia explained as she wrote down the last name of the six girls. "Do you think any of your boys will want to get involved?"

"Unlikely…" Patou laughed with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't know…" Samia said with a sort of lopsided smile. "Jason already signed up to play an original classical piece on piano and I think Drew might be doing an appeal because his name is on the list too." Samia said looking over her list so far.

"Really?" May said sounding more shocked than she actually was. Samia giggled while nodding.

"Those boys of yours are sure full of surprises, but like I said, you don't need to know what you're doing like they do until two weeks from now. See me then and we'll talk about auditions and time placement." Samia explained just as the bell that signaled the end of lunch sounded. She huffed before standing to her feet, tucking her folder away in her backpack. "Time for 6th period…"

"Gross…" Alex groaned throwing her head back. "Ugh I should ask mah mom ta extend lunch…" She muttered shaking her head.

"Alex, lunch is already an hour long and you're mom has extended it before. I don't think she's gonna do as you say just because you're too lazy to go to class." Marina commented as she gathered up her belongings before pulling together her garbage and heading towards the nearest garbage can. Alex shot the blue haired beauty a rude look as she followed her example.

"Well ya'll try having a class with Paul and Jason and then complain ta me Brainy." Alex grumbled as she threw out her garbage and moved to exit the cafeteria. "I'll catch ya all later." She added with a quick wave.

"I better head out too. I have to go to an entire different building for Battle class." Marina sighed as she brushed any leftover residue on her hands on the skirt of her uniform. She flashed her friend's one final grin before going on her way towards Alexandra Arena.

"I guess that leaves the rest of us for coordinating." Samia announced with a smile.

"But I thought you were in performing arts with Marina." May pointed out looking slightly confused.

"May, Marina told us that Samia was a double mastery." Rolyn explained nudging the brunette on the shoulder. May made an 'o' with her mouth but she was still a little confused because Samia had not been to a coordinating class since the beginning of the year.

"I switch courses every semester, May. In the first semester I had performing arts for the first four months and now I'll be in coordinating with you guys for another four months." Samia explained the best she could. May nodded in understanding.

"What about the last two months of school?" Patou suddenly asked.

"I'll be switching between classes every other day by then." Samia responded. "Confusing, yes, do I mind? Not so much…" She added with a shake of her head and a smile. Rolyn laughed lightly.

"Well what are we waiting for? I don't think we should be late to class?" Dawn inserted standing to her feet, slinging her pink backpack over her shoulder. "My mom would kill me if I was late to class again. She asked Dean Cramer to inform her for every time I'm late…"

"Ouch…" Her four companions chorused as they gathered themselves together and headed towards the door.

* * *

May glanced between her nearly blank notebook page and the board as their teacher went on explaining the best way to utilize the battle time limit in a contest. May was basically half there, partially thinking there was no actual general concept to planning a battle out in under five minutes. You never knew what path a battle could take; sure you could make small plans beforehand but not every single detail. This was why she was zoned out, sighing through her nose every few ticks of the clock.

Beside her Rolyn was scrawling down notes every now and then only to pause to answer the message she received on her Dex, messaging her boyfriend no doubt. In many cases, Rolyn, like her brother wasn't really obligated to focus; they had a natural talent that simply could not be explained or decrease in standard but they could always get better, they knew that. On May's other side Samia took her notes diligently, knowing better than to slack off. Maybe May should follow the shorter girl's example…

Another sigh passed the brunette's lips as she glanced down at her left hand, laughing once behind closed lips as her eyes came upon her promise ring that was basically a rose wrapping around her finger. Drew certainly had an obsession with the flower and May hardly minded…A rose meant so much more than a romantic expression…it meant a timeless connection and a past so full of humor and trials leading into a future filled with so much potential.

May hadn't thought much of the ring before though…she didn't think much of Rolyn's either, seeing as it was just a gift but it meant a lot more than that. It lived up to its name because it was a promise that what they shared would never die or be let go so easily and while the thought terrified May to pieces it also filled her with unimaginable happiness. She may have just turned sixteen but to think she found her indefinite future now didn't seem rushed or uncommon…she loved Drew after all.

"Pretty…" May jumped slightly, looking to her right to see Samia leaning over towards her, brown eyes locked on her sparkling ring. May cracked a small smile as she nodded in agreement. "Did Drew give that to you?"

"Yea it's a…"

"Promise ring…" Samia finished for her with a bright smile. "I knew because it's on your engagement finger…I guess you're the one Drew has been looking for." She added with a sigh and a small smile. "You have no idea how lonely that boy was before you came along."

"Really? But he had Jason and his sister…" May said lowly. Samia laughed.

"May, a lot has changed since you came to LaRousse," Samia began quietly. "I'm sure you've been told this before but Rolyn and Drew kept to themselves a lot…sure they had the Dragonite girls and the Flygon boys backing them up but they weren't as tight knitted as they are now…neither were they this approachable."

"People keep telling me that but when I moved here everyone was so friendly…the girls seemed close before I came and Drew seemed content." May commented.

"Yea well we all have our things to hide…they probably hid the reality from you because they wanted to impress you. I may have met you later than everyone else but I went to the camp and I saw you May…you're vibrant and happy and encouraging. You make people want to change." Samia whispered before facing forward.

May stared at Samia for a second before looking forward as well, noticing that what the teacher had written on the board was not what she was teaching ten minutes ago…or was it twenty minutes ago…May wasn't sure and since there was little time left, she didn't bother to try and catch up. She could always get the notes later, instead her eyes found purchase on her ring once again, smiling unconsciously as she remembered how she had gotten it.

Drew had smiled at her, pulling her into a hug prior to opening the gift she had gotten him for Christmas. As he pulled away, he reached behind him, pulling a small red box tied with a white ribbon into May's view. "And I believe this is yours…" He murmured, handing her the small box.

"Yes, I love presents!" May said with excitement of a child as she untied the ribbon. Drew laughed lightly, watching her carefully as she removed the ribbon and pulled the lid of the small red box. May's bright blue eyes widened as the glimmering rubies and emeralds of the silver rose shaped ring stared back at her. "Drew…"

"Remember that promise I made at your birthday? This goes along with it…" Drew breathed as he pulled the ring from its resting place and took May's left hand. May blinked in surprise as he slipped the ring onto her engagement finger. "I got you're ring size from Rolyn by the way." May couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You're so full of it." She chuckled, turning slightly to wrap her arms around his neck. Drew smirked at her before pressing his lips to hers in a brief kiss she gladly returned.

"You love me regardless…" He retorted smartly.

"You're lucky I do…" She shot right back, playfully glaring at him before leaning her forehead on his. Drew scoffed before placing a tender kiss on her lips that had the brunette beaming. She didn't believe things could be so perfect in it's own imperfect way…

"Ow!" May squealed bringing a hand to cover the spot where she felt a sudden sharp pain. She quickly looked up to see Rolyn staring down at her one eyebrow perked and her fingers ready to flick the brunette again if it came to that. May pouted lightly and began to gently rub her temple where Rolyn had gotten her the first time. "What was that for…?" May all but whimpered.

"May, the bell had to have rung at least ten minutes ago but you were so lost that you didn't even notice." Dawn giggled lightly. May blinked stupidly as she looked towards the clock on the wall. They were certainly going to be late for their next class which was gym; this meant that their time to change into their gym clothes had shortened which was actually a big deal considering girls took their time changing.

"The boys already went ahead of us…" Patou said referring to Drew and Ian, the only two Flygon boys who took coordinating along with the girls. "I guess waiting for their girlfriends seemed like too much of a bother." She added, her eyes narrowing just a bit.

"Temper Pat, we don't need another Alex." Dawn laughed bringing a hand down on Patou's shoulder. The golden haired girl laughed behind closed lips before nodding in agreement. "Let's just head to gym…no matter how much I know you are all dreading it…Rolyn."

Rolyn perked up at the mention of her name; she had just previously been writing up a fake doctor's note to get her out of gym. Dawn gave her a pointed look while May and Patou gave her incredulous stares, Samia simply laughed as Rolyn crumpled up the forged note and put on her best smile.

"Well what are we waiting around for?" The ebony haired Hayden laughed with a shrug. "Let's go before we're late _again_…" She finished as she made her way towards the door. Samia and Patou followed her and Dawn shrugged before doing the same.

"Too late…" May sighed with a small smile.

* * *

"So, did you guys figure out what you wanted to do for the showcase yet?" Marina questioned as she sat herself next to Jason at one of the picnic tables in the court yard of the school. The final bell had finally rung and they were free to do as they pleased…although many teachers encouraged them to go home if they had no after school activities like Dawn or Jimmy did seeing as the navy haired girl was head cheerleader and Jimmy had football practice.

Paul didn't stick around purely on the fact that Dawn wasn't around he claimed he had dealt with enough stupidity for one day. Marina had her Stage society meeting but not for another few minutes so she decided to catch up with her friends before she went well on her way.

"Not yet…" Rolyn sighed with a shrug.

"But we know we won't be doing it as a whole." Alex added. "We decided ta do our own thing. I wanted ta try doing a dance routine with LeNoir." She explained with a sort of lopsided smile.

"Finally embracing the dancer we know you to be Cramer?" Jason said smartly with a smirk and a perk of a brow. Alex gave him a narrowed eyed look before mouthing a threat no one wanted to repeat.

"I think it's good that Alex is getting back into dancing," Aden said with a smile. "She's obviously so good at it and dancing is what she and Dawn grew up doing."

"You suck up more than a vacuum dude…" Patou said with a nod of her head and gentle pat on Aden's shoulder. The dark haired boy pouted a bit and she offered her most reassuring smile as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Aw but that's one of the reasons we love you."

"I don't know why but I don't feel any better." Aden said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Patou laughed openly as she ruffled his hair gently.

"I was thinking I could sing a song, maybe incorporate some of my Pokémon…I mean besides fashion, music is the love of my life." Rolyn said with a shrug.

Jason, who had his arm draped over her shoulders, pouted while pulling away. "I thought I was the love of your life…" He said with mock hurt shining in his greenish-blue eyes; they had once again changed at his will. Rolyn giggled lightly as she cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"Aw baby, it's you not me…" She said, stifling her laughter although Alex wasn't so kind. She openly laughed at his expense and this caused Jason's pout to turn into a downright frown. Rolyn cooed to him as she pulled him in towards her, pressing a kiss to his lips and murmuring how she was kidding.

"What did you plan on doing May?" Drew asked suddenly, nudging his girlfriend gently to coax an answer out of her. May blinked in surprise a few times before repeating the question in her mind. What was she going to do for this showcase? She hadn't really thought about it.

"May, you have to sing." Rolyn encouraged. "You're voice is the best out of all of ours and you have fans that aren't just us." She added with a smile.

"Yea mate, you're singing is second ta none" Alex agreed with a nod. "I would pay ta see ya sing."

"Good thing the event is free." Marina scoffed. Alex shot her a pointed look.

"Yea, good thing…" Alex chided before looking back towards the brunette, dropping her narrowed eyed look and smiling brightly. "So baby-girl what do ya plan on doing? Please sing and grace our impure ears with the wondrous melodies of ya talents." Alex commented dramatically.

"I don't know…" May laughed nervously. Even now, after all the praise she had received when it came to her God given talent of singing she was still nervous. It took a lot to go up in front of people although it never seemed that way. She had fun but she was still nervous out of her mind. Singing with her friends or at Alakazam was one thing, it was pure fun, nothing planned out and completely spontaneous…May couldn't help but feel like this was something else and it was nerve wracking.

"You need to totally drop those insecurities May," Patou said suddenly as though she had read the brunette's mind. May blinked in surprise as the turquoise eyed girl smiled gently at her. "You have nothing to worry about because you are amazing and it hardly matters what anyone else thinks…even our opinions don't matter. What matters is that you have fun, which I'm sure you will." Patou laughed.

May released a sigh before nodding in agreement, a sudden smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Okay, okay…I'll sing one more time." She breathed in defeat with a shrug.

"This will not be the last time you sing May…" Rolyn scoffed with a shake of her head. "Trust me, we'll be given more opportunities and there will come times when you're just gonna want to do it."

* * *

_You all have no idea how many times I would type up a piece of this chapter and then suddenly stop then come back to it the next day. School has been taking its toll, ya know? Destroying my life and such but that's hardly what matters. What matters is that I finished another chapter leading up into the final ones. I believe we have nine chapters left at this point. This story as been a labor of love and I have been so inspired lately by college life that a sequel is sure to come. I'll make this an ML trilogy…Thank you all for reading and please review_

_~Rolyn~ _


	37. Intentions

_Okay so I was let out of class early today and I was thinking to myself as I walked back to my dorm, what better way to spend a sunny Tuesday afternoon than held up in my room typing without human contact minus for my roommate who comes and goes? Yea that's a perfect afternoon for me…honestly it is. I have so many ideas coming in for this story and the next story Misconstrued Love. Get ready for that because it should be coming by around November, maybe earlier if I get the ball rollin' and wrap this up. Well, enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Seven: Intentions_

* * *

Vanessa took a moment to step back and evaluate the situation…actually she's been evaluating since before Christmas break came and went. That was when things started to change to the point that she couldn't ignore it. From where she stood now she could pretty much say she understood just what was happening. She had lost Annabelle, for good probably because there was no way that southern slug was going to get back in her good graces cavorting with the enemy and her…half-brother.

Dex had become a thorn in her side. It was like he was on this save the world from corruption crusade; fixing the school community one mentally obsessed case at a time. He had even tried 'talking sense' into her recently and as always, Vanessa sent him packing with a few cruel words and a couple hidden threats for good measure. She was getting sick of that boy but at least his optimism was cutting a wedge between him and Bryant.

The guy was almost as evil as she was…although Vanessa wouldn't call herself evil, per say. Her intentions were all for everyone's good. Drew, didn't need May, he needed her and May didn't deserve her. Bryant's jealousy of Jason and Rolyn's relationship was easily turned to anger with a good twisting of some words, compliments of Vanessa's ability to articulate like a viper. He was committed to her now and Vanessa was going to exploit that to her advantage.

She had been on a small break for a while, trying to get her bearings together, but Vanessa was pretty sure she had things clear. She had to take another approach at this. She would have to keep herself steady for what was to come and maintain a strong air of secrecy. Her acting skills would also be put to the test. She had been going about this too bluntly…now it was time to move in the shadows.

That is what brought her to Dexter's room a Wednesday afternoon. She knew this was the day he and Annabelle would go out for tea and scones, a recent tradition that Annabelle enforced since she simply adored the prospect of sipping tea while nibbling on a cinnamon scone at a quaint tea shop in the city. Vanessa should know; the accented girl had taken her too many times.

Putting on her best, gentle smile, Vanessa rapped on Dexter's door before folding her hands behind her back, waiting patiently, trying to look as coy as they come. After a few seconds of waiting the door cracked open and Vanessa smiled brightly. Dexter's eyes widened noticeably in surprise. Vanessa never even went near his room for _anything_.

"V-Vanessa…" He addressed, blinking stupidly. Vanessa laughed lightly behind closed lips as she nodded, as if confirming that she was in fact standing in front of his door and this wasn't some horrible illusion.

"Hey Dex, mind if I come in? I need to talk to you about something." Vanessa said in a sickly sweet voice as silver eyes flickered downwards. Dexter quickly responded with a sure. Vanessa smirked inwardly. Of course he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to her. All he wanted was for them to be brother and sister…yea like that was gonna happen…

Vanessa entered her half-brother's room for the first time, glancing around a bit to see it looked like any boy's room, granted it was the size of a small apartment. She wandered a bit, something hanging over his desk catching her eye. She took a few slow steps towards the cork board that had pictures pinned all over it and she almost frowned at what she found.

There were pictures of smiles and laughs, not to mention wired and surprised faces. She noticed a picture of Annabelle leaning across a chair to place a kiss on his cheek while he grinned so happily. It disgusted her. There was another of him behind Drew making a face while Drew smirked unknowingly and that wasn't the only Drew and Dexter picture. How could he possibly have all these pictures _with_ the boy when she merely had pictures she came across online? There was a large picture of him and that brunette hugging…Vanessa reached out and gingerly plucked the picture from the board before turning to Dex who had been watching her the whole time.

"You and May are pretty close, aren't you?" Vanessa asked slowly, lifting her eyes from the picture to lock with Dexter's orange ones. Dexter swallowed before shrugging. Whenever it came to Vanessa and May, he was always careful. He knew how his sister felt. "She's actually the reason I'm here…" Vanessa admitted with a sigh.

"Alright…" Dexter said lowly. Now he was getting wary.

"It's never easy admitting you were wrong Dex…especially when you're as hardheaded as a Cubone…" She laughed lightly with a shrug as she took a few slow steps towards Dexter before extending the picture to him. Dexter took it cautiously, wondering where she was going with this. "I mean there were times I'd think, 'Yea, Dex is right…' but when you care about someone I guess it's hard to let go."

Vanessa stepped away from him and Dexter's brow furrowed as he watched her. She strode over towards his bed and took a seat, folding her hands in her lap and releasing an exasperated sigh as she lowered her head almost shamefully. Dexter simply stared at her, waiting for her to continue. He honestly had no idea what was going on at this point.

After a few moments of silence, Vanessa lifted her head, smiling in a bittersweet manner as she shook her head. "I've let him go." She said finally in an almost hushed tone. Dexter's eyes narrowed for a fleeting moment before he made his way over to his bed and took a seat next to her.

"Let who go?" Dex asked carefully. Vanessa sighed dramatically, suddenly getting up from her seat and throwing her hands into the air. The sudden movement caused Dexter to jump in surprise.

"Drew!" She exclaimed. "I'm done with him because I'm only hurting myself and a hell of a lot of other people with this delusional idea that he belongs to me." She explained, her voice cracking for effect while her eyes became glossy with tears. "He obviously loves May and who could blame him…she's so nice." She almost gagged at that point.

"Nessie…" Vanessa put up a hand to stop him. There he went with that God forsaken nickname again, but right now was not the time to tell him how much she hated it. She was almost finished…

"I don't even know why I had bothered for so long…" She breathed with a shake of her head and a pout. Dex frowned as he stood up, glancing down at the picture of him and May before taking a few steps towards his sister. "You must think I'm pathetic…" she whimpered covering her face with her hands.

"No, no, no…never Nessie; it's okay…" Dexter said kindly as he placed his hands on her shoulder. Vanessa tried not to flinch and push him away. Instead she removed her hands from her face, swiping away the tears she had managed to release. "You really liked him…just not in the right way. It's good that you recognized that and now you can focus on finding someone who will like you back as much as you like them…"

Vanessa sniffled, swiping at her eyes once again as she cracked a smile. "Thanks Dex…" She said shakily with a nod. "You're really insightful…and if it weren't for you being so caring and persistent, I don't know what I would have done to ruin Drew and May's relationship…just thinking about it makes me ashamed."

Dexter cracked a small smile before pulling his silver eyed half-sister in for a hug. Vanessa tensed for a second before laughing lightly and returning the hug awkwardly, although Dexter hardly noticed. He was too overtaken by the idea that he had actually gotten to her and that now…maybe they could have a relationship and become a family.

"It's okay Nessie. You've made the right choice and you have nothing to be ashamed of anymore." He reassured, patting her gently on the back before pulling away. Vanessa rolled her eyes quickly before forcing her smile once again.

"Thanks Dex…you're an amazing brother." She finally said sweetly. Dexter's face went blank for a moment before he beamed at her. That was the solidification of everything and Vanessa couldn't help but smirk slightly but she hid it quickly before turning away. "Well, I gotta go…I just wanted to thank you."

"Wait, do you want to hang out with me and Annabelle?" Dexter asked quickly. Vanessa rolled her eyes a second time before smiling over her shoulder at him and shaking her head. She expected him to run off to Annabelle and share the news of her redemption and the news would spread quite easily and she could move on from there.

"No thanks; I have tons of homework to do, so I'll talk to you later." She said with a wave before stepping out of Dexter's room and closing the door quietly behind her. She scoffed as she got rid of her smile and replaced it with that devilish smirk that caused grown men to take a few steps back. "Yea, like I'd hang out with a gullible loser and a traitor…" She snorted before going on her way.

* * *

"You know what I've noticed…?" Jason began, lazily tossing a pokeball into the air and catching it repetitively. All attention turned on him as he continued the action, almost oblivious to the expectant looks he was getting. "I don't think I have ever seen Aden kiss Alex."

"What?" Aden snapped, his eyes going wide as his cheeks were suddenly dusted a bright red color. Jason smirked crookedly at the tallest of the boys' reaction. Paul who was sitting in the far off corner of Drew's room rolled his eyes before returning to focusing on typing up his essay on the ideas of traveling for badges. Jason had captured his attention for a moment but now he knew nothing worthy of his attention would come out of this.

"Maybe it's because your lips are permanently connected to Rolyn's that you've never noticed." Jimmy said to Jason in defense for his best friend. He didn't exactly enjoy when people picked on Aden. The guy was like family to him.

"Oh come on!" Jason groaned. "Don't deny it because you've never seen it either." He said, pointing at the navy haired football player. Jimmy rolled his eyes in response although he could not deny that he had never seen Aden kiss Alex…because he hadn't.

"Didn't she kiss him on Christmas?" Drew offered having remembered the quick kiss the purple haired girl had planted on Aden after she received her gift from him. Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"That was literally a kiss that lasted for half a second…barely classified as a peck." Jason retorted smartly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Ian chided with a careless wave of his hand. Jason shot him a glare before sighing.

"Yea, let's not talk about my love life." Aden offered with a nod. Jason shook his head.

"No way dude…it's virtually a sin that you and Alex haven't gone at it." Jason said in a matter of fact tone. Aden pressed his lips together in a firm line. "I mean have you even used tongue? Copped a feel?"

"Jason, you're disgusting." Paul murmured shooting the green eyed boy an icy glare.

"Is that what you do with my sister?" Drew snapped, his brow furrowing. He understood that Rolyn could handle herself and he trusted his best friend but at the same he didn't. They guy was a pervert. "Dude, you do understand I'll castrate you if you do anything…"

"Calm down grass head, like Rolyn would let me take it that far anyways." Jason said, sounding a little disappointed by the fact that he was speaking the truth. Drew shot him a narrowed eyed look, silently telling him that this wasn't over and he had his eye on him. "So Aden, what's the deal…the pit-bull is too wild for you?" Jason smirked.

Aden's cheeks went even redder at that point and he directed his deep purple gaze to the floor. Jason was seriously fishing and he wasn't going to give up without an answer. When it came to Aden and Alex…things were just different considering who they were…a tall, sensitive guy and a short, rough girl. Jason probably thought Aden wasn't man enough to actually kiss his girlfriend…

"I mean I've even seen Paul go at it with Dawn and he's like…soulless." Jason laughed jerking a thumb towards the purple haired boy. Paul picked up the nearest object, which happened to be one of Drew's sneakers and chucked it at Jason. Said boy quickly ducked and Paul growled before turning dangerous eyes back on his homework.

"I still don't see how this matters." Ian inserted.

"You of all people should understand what I'm talking about," Jason accused looking towards the golden eyed boy. Ian perked a brow in question and Jason groaned, bringing his palm to his forehead. "C'mon Aden, you have to have a legit reason…"

"How do you know I haven't kissed her in private?" Aden challenged. Jason gave him a disbelieving look and Aden pouted, directing his gaze to the floor once again.

"Get off his back Jason. Just because he has a girlfriend doesn't mean he needs to be a concentrate of pervert like you." Drew quickly interjected on Aden's behalf. "Maybe they don't take pleasure in sucking face every waking moment their together. There's more to a relationship than that."

"Alright Dr. Phil, I know that already…I was just curious." Jason murmured, not enjoying the condescending tone Drew had used with him.

"I have kissed her before in public…"Aden immediately said. "But a fan-girl who claims to love me confronted Alex about it. Alex got pissed and ended up fighting said girl and her mother had to suspend her for three days…that is why I refuse to kiss her in public." He explained shooting a glare at Jason. "I guess we just don't do it often because we got used to the idea of keeping the PDA on low."

"Oh…that's why she was absent for three days a few days before Christmas break…" Ian laughed with a shake of his head. "I heard she got into yet another fight but I didn't know it was over you…" He added.

"Yea…well it was." Aden muttered.

"And this has made you fundamentally scared of kissing you're girlfriend in public?" Jason said slowly looking towards Aden. The dark haired boy didn't respond, he just set his jaw. "Dude, why would you ever let a fan-girl stand between you and your girl? That is ridiculous…"

"For once Jason has a point." Ian sighed.

"Ian, I have this weird feeling that you like to piss me off because you're secretly in love with me." Jason breathed with a smirk. Ian made a disgusted face before shaking off the comment and turning away from Jason.

"Fuck you Alvarez." He muttered.

"Love you too baby." Jason retorted sarcastically.

"Disregarding Jason and just how mentally deranged her is; he _does_ have a point." Drew sighed looking towards Aden. "You really shouldn't let something like that effect your relationship with Alex at all Aden. You're just giving the fan-girls exactly what they want."

"Dr. Phil…" Jason coughed into his hand. Drew ignored him but Aden shot him an annoyed look. Jason had to be the most obnoxious out of all of them. Sometimes he had no clue how Rolyn tolerated him.

"I guess you're right…" Aden muttered.

Down the hall, Alex sat in the swing chair in Rolyn's room, swinging gently as she let her mind wander a bit. "I wonder what boys talk about…" She said into the silence that hung amongst the six girls that had gathered together to do their homework together before reconnecting with the boys later on to hang out.

"Probably stupid stuff like football and sex…" Rolyn murmured as she erased the sentence she had just written down for her battle course bookwork. May gave her an incredulous look before shaking her head while laughing lightly.

"That's stereotypical…" Marina responded with a shake of her head. "Besides if any of them would be talking about sex it'd be Jason." She said smartly causing Rolyn to glare at her. She hated when people made fun of her boyfriend.

"It's actually a good question though…" Patou inserted. "Like you wouldn't expect boys to have a full on conversation like we do…I mean they can't be that intelligent…" She laughed with a shake of her head.

"Not really…" Alex murmured with a lopsided smile. "They have nothing worthwhile to talk about." She added with a laugh. Just as she said this, the door to Rolyn's room swung open and Aden came out of nowhere, quickly approaching her before bringing a hand behind her neck and pulling her towards him. Alex's eyes widened as he brought his lips to meet hers in a forceful kiss before sensually massaging her lips with his own. A shiver ran down her spine when he snaked his tongue into her mouth and she found herself gripping onto the front of his uniform shirt.

"What the f…" Patou's words were cut off when Dawn slapped a hand over her mouth just as Aden pulled away from a now panting Alex.

Aden smiled bashfully, his cheeks flushed as he ran towards the door. "Take that Jason!" He screamed running down the hall.

"Umm…" Rolyn hummed staring at the stunned purple haired girl whose entire face was a bright shade of red as she tried to catch her breath from one of the most intoxicating kisses she and Aden have ever shared…and her friends were there to watch.

"What was that!" May exclaimed pointing towards the door Aden just ran out of.

"What the f…" Once again, Dawn slapped a hand over Patou's mouth, thus causing the golden haired girl to stare blankly ahead.

"I think we know what boys talk about now…" Marina sighed. "And of course such a perverse act was linked to Jason." She added looking towards Rolyn who groaned while slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Guys, I think she's in shock." Dawn cried waving a hand in front of Alex's face, having removed her hand from Patou's mouth. Alex didn't even flinch at the close proximity to Dawn's hand. Her expression was stuck in the slightly surprised expression that was overwhelming her.

"Looks like Aden is quite the kisser." Patou laughed.

* * *

_Shorter than my usual work, yes I know, but I just wanted to get the ball rolling with Vanessa and her final evil act. Who knows what that silver eyed vixen is up to? Well I do but that's besides the point. I'm suddenly so tired and I feel as though a nap will do me good…but then I'll be up late tonight…hmmm good thing I have afternoon class tomorrow. Well this was half a plot set up, half filler chapter. I hope you all like it. Next up, I have a little bonus chapter I wanted to share. Thanks for reading and please review…this story isn't getting enough love!_

_~Rolyn~_


	38. BONUS

_Alright people so I found that it is becoming more and more difficult to fall asleep at night…like I stayed up till six in the morning two nights in a row when I had early classes…I guess my dorm just isn't my room…well that and ideas have been swimming in my head and plot bunnies have been hopping onto the meadow that is my mind. Well the actual story ideas I had for this particular story is going to be set on hold for this particular bonus chapter so the drama and all that good stuff will have to wait as we go into our first Bonus chapter of Misguided Love! It's a different kind of flow so, enjoy._

_~Rolyn~_

_WARNING: Inappropriate language and suggestive themes ahead!_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Eight: BONUS_  
_Text me…_

* * *

**2:43 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Rolyn, May, Marina, Patou, Alex…  
From: Dawn**

"Paul told me he couldn't talk right now when I called him and his tone sounded flatter than usual. Do you think he's breaking up with me!"

**2:44 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Marina**

"Oh Dawn…"

**2:44 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Marina  
From: Dawn**

"OMG WHAT? You think he is…?"

**2:49 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From Alex**

"WTF? It's almost three in the fuckin' morning!"

**2:51 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Patou**

"Maybe he was…Idk…SLEEPING LIKE I JUST WAS?"

**2:54 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Dawn**

"Why are you all pissy?"

**2:56 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Alex**

"STFU I'm sleeping bitch."

**3:00 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Patou  
From: Dawn**

"You're not sleeping so why would he be!"

**3:02 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Patou**

"You woke me up dumbass."

**3:03 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Rolyn**

"I'm going to fuckin' kill you for waking me up."

**3:04 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: Dawn**

"I'm going through a crisis here! Don't you care anymore?"

**3:05 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Rolyn**

"No. Text me again and you die. Night sweetheart XOXO."

**3:06 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: May  
From: Dawn**

"Why haven't you answered back yet! I need your help!"

**3:08 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: May**

"Sry! I read your first text and I fell back asleep!"

**3:09 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: May  
From: Dawn**

"May! You are soooo mean!"

**3:11 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: May**

"Dawn, I'm sry! It's late and I'm tired."

**3:12 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Marina**

"Go to sleep Dawn. We have school in the morning."

**3:13 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Marina  
From: Dawn**

"It is the morning silly…hehe."

**3:15 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: May  
From: Dawn**

"You're a horrible friend."

**3:16 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Marina, Rolyn, Patou, Alex, May…  
From: Dawn**

"I have horrible friends meaning you."

**3:17 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Alex**

"Bitch, what I tell you?"

**3:19 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Rolyn**

"You're gonna die. Night sweetie-pie XOXO (btw one more text and it'll be a slow and painful death. Mwah!)"

**3:21 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Marina**

"Goodnight Dawn."

**3:22 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Patou**

"Dawn. Please."

**3: 23 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Patou  
From: Dawn**

"Please what?"

**3:25 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: May**

"He's not going to break up with you. Paul adores you. He probably just wanted to sleep so he could be rested up for school tomorrow which is why he couldn't talk right now. Doesn't he have a big Master Course test tomorrow?"

**3:26 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Patou**

"Please shut up."

**3:27 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Patou  
From: Dawn**

"Rude…"

**3:29 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: May  
From: Dawn**

"You think so? Well, he did say he was tired from studying so much and training. Oh well. Maybe I was just overreacting lol."

**3:32 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: May**

"See? It's all good. Now I need to sleep so goodnight ^_^"

**3:35 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: May, Marina, Patou, Rolyn, Alex…  
From: Dawn**

"Goodnight!"

**3:36 AM – March 3, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Alex**

"BITCH!"

* * *

**1:17 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Jason**

"Do me a favor and give Mr. Trilling an excuse for me? I'm running late."

**1:20 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Alex**

"Why should I do what you say?"

**1:22 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Jason**

"Can you please just do this for me? I'll be there in a second! There's something I have to take care of first."

**1:23 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Alex**

"Are you having sex? OMG! You and Rolyn are doing it somewhere in the school and you're texting me during. Dude pay attention to your girl. You're supposed to be satisfying her, not texting me lmao."

**1:27 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Jason**

"WTF is your problem? I just went off campus for lunch and it's taking me a while to get back! You sick ass pervert."

**1:28 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Alex**

"You don't have to lie to me Jason. I thought we were becoming better friends. It's okay if you're screwing Rolyn in the janitor's closet right now. And who are YOU calling a sick pervert when you're the one having sex.

**2:29 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: Jason**

"Alex thinks we're having sex. Tell her to quit playing around. I can't be late again.

**2:31 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Rolyn**

"?"

**1:31 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: Alex**

"Stop having sex…whore."

**1:32 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Rolyn**

"! WHAT?"

**1: 33 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Alex**

"Why don't you text Paul during sex? He's sitting right next to me."

**1:35 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Jason**

"He never responds."

**1:36 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Alex**

"Cuz he knows you're having sex. You didn't deny it that time. Is Rolyn a screamer?"

**1:37 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Jason**

"….."

**1:38 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Alex**

"Are you getting off on what I said?"

**1:40 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Jason**

"…..DAMMIT JUST HELP ME OUT CRAMER!"

**1:41 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Alex**

"Lol…"

**1:42 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Patou, Dawn, Marina, May  
From: Alex**

"Jason and Rolyn are doing it right now in a janitor's closet!"

**1:42 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Patou**

"? WHAT?"

**1:42 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Dawn**

"OMG! REALLY?"

**1:43 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Marina**

"TMI…"

**1:44 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: May**

"Rolyn went to the bathroom. She was just next to me two minutes ago."

**1:45 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Jason**

"Screw it. I'm skipping class today. It is my last class of the day so I'll just go home. Thanks for nothing Pit-bull."

**1:46 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Alex**

"No problem douchebag."

**1:50 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: Jason**

"You wanna do it?"

**1:55 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Rolyn**

"-_- I'm peeing."

**1:56 PM – March 5, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: Jason**

"Is that a no misconstrued …?"

* * *

**7:02 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Aden**

"Hey, can I get a ride to school?"

**7:03 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Aden  
From: Jimmy**

"Sure, but I have to pick up Marina too."

**7:06 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Aden**

"Uh ok, so when should I be ready by?"

**7:07 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Aden  
From: Jimmy**

"I'll get you first cuz you closest. Be ready by 7:30."

**7:10 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Aden**

"Ok buddy lol."

**7:11 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Aden  
From: Jimmy**

"Don't call me that."

**7:12 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Aden**

"…I know…"

**7:20 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Marina**

"Hey babe, can you come get me now? I have to get to school a little early."

**7:22 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Marina  
From: Jimmy**

"Right now?"

**7:23 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Marina**

"Yea, is that a problem?"

**7: 25 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Marina  
From: Jimmy**

"Can you give me like ten minutes?"

**7:26 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Marina**

"Sure babe. Take your time."

**7:26 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Aden  
From: Alex**

"Hey Pansy, do you think I could get a ride? My mom left without me."

**7:28 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Aden**

"Sure love! I'm getting a ride with Jimmy but I'm sure it'll be okay to drop by your place too."

**7:29 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Aden**

"Btw, not a pansy."

**7:30 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Aden  
From: Alex**

"Lmao yea sure babe."

**7:31 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Aden**

"Can Alex get a ride too? I kinda already told her you said it was okay."

**7: 32 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Aden  
From: Jimmy**

"I'm already late for picking Marina up!"

**7:32 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Aden**

"I thought you were coming to get me first."

**7:33 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Aden  
From: Jimmy**

"I was but Marina needs to get to school early."

**7:33 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Alex**

"Chop, chop dude. The Dean's daughter can't be late to school hehe."

**7: 34 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Aden**

"So are you coming or not?"

**7:35 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Marina**

"Are you on your way sweetie?"

**7:36 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Aden**

"Jimmy didn't text me back."

**7:37 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Alex**

"Text Aden back."

**7:39 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Aden**

"JIMMY!"

**7:42 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Marina**

"Jimmy?"

**7: 45 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Marina, Aden, Alex…  
From: Jimmy**

"My car broke down. Sry."

**7: 46 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Marina  
From: Jimmy**

"Actually, I'll pick you up in two minutes."

**7:46 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Marina**

"Alex and Aden again?"

**7:47 AM – March 7, 2011  
To: Marina  
From: Jimmy**

"I don't even know why I bother anymore…"

* * *

**1:43 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Patou  
From: Ian**

"You wanna hang out today?"

**1:46 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Ian  
From: Patou**

"Can't…promised the girls we'd go shopping. Wanna tag along? I think Jason and Drew are going too."

**1:47 PM – March  
To: Patou  
From: Ian**

"I guess…"

**1:48 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Rolyn, Alex, May, Marina, Dawn…  
From: Patou**

"I invited Ian to the mall with us…"

**1:49 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Patou  
From: Alex**

"Dammit Goldie Locks! Boys are not allowed on a Dragonite girls outing!"

**1:52 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Patou  
From: Rolyn**

"Great…I'll warn Jason."

**1:52 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: Patou**

"What's the big deal? Drew and Jason are going…"

**1:55 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Patou, Rolyn, May, Marina, Alex…  
From: Dawn**

"I'm inviting Paul now hehe."

**1:56 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Alex**

"Just what we need. Mr. Sunshine tagging along…"

**1:57 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: May**

"Are you sure he'd be okay with coming along?"

**1:59 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: May  
From: Dawn**

"Of course! Silly!"

**2:03 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Rolyn**

"Ian's coming with us to the mall so please act civil and don't pull your competitive crap because frankly its annoying."

**2:04 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: Jason**

"WTF are you talking about? If I'm so annoying then how about I just not go."

**2:07 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Rolyn**

"FINE. FUCK YOU JERK."

**2:08 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: Jason**

"TIME AND PLACE?"

**2:09 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Patou, Marina, May, Alex, Dawn…  
From: Rolyn**

"Jason and I got into a fight…"

**2:10 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: Patou**

"What else is new…?"

**2:10 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: Alex**

"I'll kill him."

**2:11 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Paul  
From: Dawn**

"Wanna go to the mall?"

**2:13 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: Dawn**

"OMG! DID YOU GUYS BREAK UP?"

**2:15 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Paul**.

"No."

**2:16 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Paul  
From: Dawn**

"Why not? I wanna spend time with you."

**2:19 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Paul**

"Come to my place instead."

**2:20 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Paul  
From: Dawn**

"Why?"

**2:22 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Paul**

"So we can make-out? Don't ask questions."

**2:23 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: May**

"Rolyn, you need to talk to Jason."

**2:24 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: May  
From: Rolyn**

"NO. He was being a complete jerk."

**2:24 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Drew  
From: May**

"Rolyn and Jason fought again. I'll deal with her. You deal with him. Perfect tag team lol."

**2:27 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: May  
From: Drew**

"Lol of course. I'll do my best, but you know how they are."

**2:30 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: May  
From: Drew**

"Btw, I love you."

**2:31 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Drew  
From: May**

"I love you too hehe."

**2:33 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Drew**

"Either you and my sister work it out or I kill you with Absol."

**2:35 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Drew  
From: Jason**

"She called me annoying…"

**2:36 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Drew**

"Suck it up."

**2:36 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Drew  
From: Jason**

"Fine."

**2:37 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Alex, Patou, Marina, Rolyn, May…  
From: Dawn**

"Not going to the mall. Sry!"

**2:40 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Patou **

"WTF? Dawn you NEVER miss a shopping day."

**2:41 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Patou  
From: Dawn**

"Don't ask questions blondie."

**2:42 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Dawn  
From: Patou**

"PAUL?"

**2:43 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Ian  
From: Patou**

"Paul just texted me from Dawn's phone…I think they're gonna do it."

**2:44 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Patou  
From: Ian**

"Like we should?"

**2:44 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Ian  
From: Patou**

"-_- Really?"

**2: 46 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Patou  
From: Ian**

"Couldn't resist lmao."

**2:48 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Ian  
From: Patou**

"Babe, sometimes I worry about you…"

**2:50 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: Jason**

"Baby, I'm sorry for being difficult…"

**2:52 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Rolyn**

"You are? I'm sorry for calling you a jerk even though you are one.

**2:53 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: Jason**

"Bitch."

**2:53 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Rolyn**

"Prick."

**2:53 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: Jason**

"Slut."

**2:54 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Rolyn**

"Dumbass Bastard."

**2:54 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Rolyn  
From: Jason**

"Dammit you're fuckin sexy and I love you…"

**2:55 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Rolyn**

"Lol baby you're a perv but I love you too. Wanna come over?"

**3:00 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Rolyn, May, Marina, Patou, Dawn…  
From: Alex**

"Can't go to the mall. Have a surprise shift in the store today -_- yay."

**3:01 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Alex  
From: May**

"Awww, we can drop by the store later if you'd like!"

**3:02 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: May  
From: Alex**

"That'll be great mate! Thanks!"

**3:03 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Marina  
From: Jimmy**

"My mom wants to treat you to a late lunch? That okay?"

**3:04 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Marina**

"Well I was going to the mall but I can change my plans. I wasn't going to get anything."

**3:07 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Marina  
From: Jimmy**

"See you in ten minutes then?"

**3:09 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Jimmy  
From: Marina**

"Sure!"

**3:12 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Rolyn, May, Alex, Dawn, Patou…  
From: Marina**

"No mall for me today."

**3:12 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Ian  
From: Jason**

"Bout to go in with Rolyn! Haha yes!"

**3:13 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Ian**

"Good for you…I think…"

**3:15 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: May, Alex, Patou, Dawn, Marina…  
From: Rolyn**

"Can't go to the mall. Busy."

**3:17 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: May, Rolyn, Alex, Marina, Dawn  
From: Patou**

"Why is everybody ditching our plans!"

**3:18 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Jason  
From: Drew**

"I hope you're not in my house doing what I think you're doing.

**3:19 PM March 9, 2011  
To: Drew  
From: Jason**

"LMFAO."

**3:20 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: May  
From: Drew**

"I just passed Rolyn's room and I heard moaning. I think Jason came over. Can I come over to your place?"

**3:22 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Drew  
From: May**

"Oh gross…and sure. I don't think we're going to the mall anymore anyways."

**3:25 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Ian  
From: Patou**

"I'm alone at the mall!"

**3:30 PM – March 9, 2011  
To: Patou  
From: Ian**

"Just go home baby…"

* * *

_And there you have it; a peak into just what those crazy kids text about. It's never a dull moment with this crew, ya know? Well I had too much fun typing this up. I hope you had fun reading it because I'm going to be doing it again very soon. I know it must have been annoying to keep track of who was sending a text to who, but I hope I didn't confuse you too much. Thanks for reading and please review. Tell me if I nailed that comedy feel I was going for._

_~Rolyn~_


	39. Mission

_Honestly I have never done this before…type a chapter so blatantly in class I mean. I have started typing a chapter in school, in a classroom, but never while I was obligated to pay attention. I'm just THAT bored…really. And I am so frustrated because I didn't get credit for my work just because it wasn't typed. But whatever, NOW I know to type it. Screw college…kidding its fun…to some extent even though all I wanna do is go home and fall asleep. I am so tired it's not even funny but I always have ideas swimming, even in my drowsiness. I'll try not to make this chapter pointless nonsense. Enjoy…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Nine: Mission_

* * *

"Ah still can't believe it…" Annabelle sighed for the umpteenth time. Ever since Dexter had told her that past week of Vanessa's sudden step in the right direction she had been saying this, although she tried her best to be excited for her friend despite how skeptical she actually was. She knew Vanessa so the news…confused her, to say the least.

"I think it's pretty amazing." Dexter sighed as they strode up the stairs of the High School building. He looked towards Annabelle and smiled with such optimism that made her feel like a complete jerk if she tried ruining this for him with her ideas that Vanessa would never change…well at least Annabelle didn't _expect_ her to. The girl was borderline crazy now that Annabelle looked at her without fan girl blinders. "I know she just wants to make things right. Just like you did."

"Right." Annabelle murmured. She wished that she didn't doubt this. She actually would love it if Vanessa actually stopped her life ruining crusade and finally live with the fact that Drew just wouldn't be hers. Maybe the silver eyed girl could even find something better like Annabelle had. "Wha…?" Annabelle hissed to herself at that last thought.

"What?" Dexter asked, pausing to look at her. Annabelle looked up at him, blinking stupidly before a nervous smile pulled at her lips and she began to chuckle as though she hadn't a care in the world.

"Nothin' Darlin' Ah was jus' thinkin' about if…Vanessa hadn't actually changed and if this was a rouse." Annabelle said covering up one thought with another. Dexter's brow furrowed as he looked towards her and Annabelle bit her lip. He didn't look too happy with the negative possibility.

"Why would you think that?" Dexter asked lowly.

"Ah wouldn't put it past her." Annabelle responded back almost automatically. Dexter stared at her for a moment, his bright orange eyes narrowing a bit.

"You know, I would think you'd have a little more faith in her since the two of you were once friends." Dexter pointed out as he began walking again. Annabelle mentally cursed knowing she had obviously upset him. Sighing she moved to follow him.

"Yea, she was. She was mah best friend and Ah would love nothin' more than ta see her happy rather than fawnin' ovah a boy who don't give her the time of day, but Ah also know her well enough that it may come as a shock ta me if she would give up so suddenly." Annabelle said quickly, her accent thickening even more with her frustration. "Dex, Ah know you love her and Ah do too, but ya'll ain't thinkin' about the possibilities here. Ya want ya sister back so badly that ya could have fell right inta one of her traps."

"What could she possibly gain by telling me she's over Drew?" Dex suddenly snapped. "If she hadn't changed she wouldn't have smiled at me or hugged me or said I was a brother to her. She never recognized me as her brother before Annabelle…never." Dex sighed.

"Ah know…" Annabelle said in a hushed tone as she reached out to him cupping his cheek in her hand and gently stroking it with her thumb. She smiled lightly when he leaned into her touch. It was at these times she believed there was more to the relationship they shared. "Ah just don't want her ta hurt ya anymore, but if ya believe that she's serious…then Ah do too, okay darlin'?"

"Thank you Anna…" He sighed reaching up to place his hand over hers. Annabelle's smile broadened as a blush suddenly dusted her cheeks. "You know, I am so glad I have you by my side." He mused with a bright smile as he pulled her hand away and draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her temple affectionately.

"The feeling is mutual sugah…" She laughed lightly just as a head of perfectly curled black hair walked past them. Annabelle blinked in surprise, recognizing the person to be Vanessa.

"Hey Vanessa!" Dexter called.

"Sorry, can't talk right now. Have something important in need of my immediate attention." The silver eyed girl said quickly while raising a hand in recognition of the greeting, although not turning around to look at the pair. Annabelle would admit, she found it rather strange that Vanessa had even acknowledged Dexter in the slightest, but she couldn't drop her skepticism.

"Looks like she's in a rush…" Annabelle muttered.

Vanessa was on a war path. She had no time for the loser and the traitor. When she stepped into school that next Monday morning she hadn't spoken to anyone. She paid no mind to the desperate boys that ogled at her and attempted to get her attention and she completely disregarded the girls that approached her wishing to take place at her side now that Annabelle was out of the picture. Pathetic. Vanessa was a bit unsure just why people had to be so…beneath her. It wasn't like she tried to be amazing after and even if there were other's above her meaning a certain group of six obnoxious girls, that would soon change.

"Nina!"

The pink haired girl jumped so violently that one would think she had been shot. She hunched her shoulders as she quickly snapped her locker shut, swallowing nervously as she pushed the round rimmed glasses up on her nose while keeping her red gaze on the hallway floor. She would never dare to look Vanessa in the eye. She had made the mistake once and was absolutely horrified by what she saw there. Vanessa's eyes held nothing…they were a gorgeous asset but they held no meaning whatsoever.

"G-Good morning Vanessa." Nina stammered, holding her books tight to her chest. Vanessa huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down upon this sorry excuse for a girl. Nina wasn't very tall and her pink hair was cut into a bob that Vanessa found terribly unflattering. Her glasses were also quite unattractive as well. It was almost like this girl didn't belong in the life of the rich and beautiful, but with both her parents being champion coordinators, the girl came from some excellent connections. She was also very smart…and was also the reason why Vanessa had straight A's.

"I need you to do something for me." Vanessa said firmly. Nina was hardly surprised.

"Yes Vanessa…" Nina sighed. "Whatever you say…"

* * *

"I don't go off campus often for lunch…" May mused as she reached for her iced tea once again. Today, for the first time in a while it had been decided for her that she would enjoy going out for lunch. They had an hour for the downtime anyways so Drew thought he'd have his girlfriend to himself.

"I thought you'd might like a change in scenery." Drew said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. May perked a brow as she took a long sip of her tea. "The cafeteria isn't exactly the best mood setter either when you're trying to put the moves on your girlfriend."

"Neither is my mother's café." May chastised as she glanced at her mother who was standing behind the front counter of the café – boutique that was in fact hers. The brunette woman had been watching them not so indiscreetly for the last fifteen minutes, hiding giggles behind her hand when May looked towards her nervously. "I hope you don't intend to take me to the battle tower to watch my father as our next date."

"You don't have to worry about that." Drew muttered with a shake of his head. "Your father would probably be on my case the entire time." He added. May shrugged before nodding. Her was probably right.

"Oh yea and why exactly are you trying to put the moves on me. I'm already your girlfriend so there is absolutely no need." May laughed as she pinched the end of her straw, playing with it carelessly as she avoided his eyes.

"Is it such a crime for a guy to want to woo his girlfriend?" May could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"In your case, yes." May breathed with a small smile as she lifted her gaze to meet his. "And who uses the term woo anymore. I swear you are so old fashioned. You're like a guy version of Marina." She chuckled lightly as she leaned back in her seat. Drew perked a brow at her and she began to laugh more openly.

"Everything okay over here?" Caroline suddenly inserted coming out of nowhere. May practically jumped at the sudden appearance of her mother and Drew smirked as he reached for his sandwich to take another bite. "You two don't need anything? Refills, chips, napkins?"

"We're fine my mom." May grumbled lowering her head. Caroline blinked stupidly as though she didn't understand what her daughter had just said.

"Everything is fine Mrs. Maple; thank you." Drew said sweetly. May had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. He was always so impossible kind and sweet with her parents. It was no wonder they absolutely adored him, even though Norman was still on his case just for the sake of his one and only baby girl.

"Well okay…" Caroline sighed in defeat. "Just holler if you need anything." She advised with a smile. "By the way Drew I have a wonderful selection of rings you'd might be interested in…you know just in case."

"Mom!" May exclaimed slamming her head down on the table, narrowly missing her sandwich. Caroline giggled behind a hand as she shook her head at her daughter. Drew also smirked at May's expense before turning towards her mother.

"I'll keep that in mind Mrs. Maple." He said with a nod. Caroline nodded as well before going on her way leaving her daughter to wallow in her embarrassment. "Your mother is the sweetest thing."

"Whatever grass head!" May snapped, lifting her head just to narrow bright blue eyes at him. Drew chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, staring at his flustered girlfriend. He couldn't help but smile as he stared at her. He didn't understand how he could love someone so much.

"I love you May…" he said gently, his smiling broadening.

May's cheeks turned bright red at the sudden proclamation of love as her expression softened. She still couldn't get over how utterly genuine he sounded every time he said that to her. Sometimes she would question why he loved her so much…exactly what drew him to her, but then those questions would disappear by the sheer happiness that he loved her and she returned the feeling just as much.

"I love you too…" She murmured lowering her head bashfully.

"I know." Drew breathed. May scoffed, her head snapping back up.

"Okay Mr. Arrogant!" She snapped pursing her lips. Drew laughed openly as he gestured for her to lean in. May perked a brow and he gestured again. May hesitantly leaned forward and he did was well, although much quicker before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Aw the two of you are just too sweet! I'm getting a cavity!" Caroline gushed coming out of nowhere. May quickly pulled away from Drew, pushing him away and flopping back in her seat. She almost forgot her mother was watching her like a hawk.

"MOM!"

"Sorry…" Caroline giggled before scurrying off to tend to another customer. May glared at her as she went before turning back to Drew, arms crossed over her chest and lips pressed together into a pout.

"You're mother is too amusing." He laughed with a shake of his head.

"To you because she is not your mother." May snapped back, slumping in her seat and rolling her eyes.

"With any luck she will be my in law one day…" Drew commented with a lopsided smile. May's cheeks burned with an untimely blush as she turned away. Drew sometimes said the most random things that had her heart leaping right up into her throat. "So, did you choose a song for the showcase yet?" Drew questioned, changing the subject.

May shook her head. "Not yet…" She breathed. "I want it to be a really good one."

"Anything you sing is perfection May." Drew stated in a matter of fact tone. May laughed nervously, lowering her head bashfully. It was still so weird to hear Drew compliment her so blatantly and sincerely.

"Thanks, but it's not just the quality of the song that I choose that matters." May said with a nod. Drew perked a brow at her. "I want the song to mean something too…like it doesn't have to be some generic pop song or anything…it just has to have some meaning."

"Only you May…" Drew murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May asked suddenly, perking a brow at her boyfriend. Drew simply smirked before taking a sip of his iced tea. May perked a brow and Drew chuckled at her expression.

* * *

Dawn brought all her weight up on the balls of her feet before twisting around so suddenly and elegantly as her arms moved like water, although still controlled. Lifting up her right leg, she leaned forward before spinning around again, this time leaning back as her arms extended over her head. The music practically melded into her body, instructing every move she made. She made a mental note to thank Jason once again for providing her with the classical piano music.

And suddenly the music stopped.

Dawn paused, mid-twirl before lowering her arms and looking towards the boom-box that sat in the corner of the dance studio she found herself in whenever she was not dealing with cheerleading or and all girl outing with her friends. Dawn swallowed nervously as she recognized the dull in shade purple hair and dark obsidian eyes that seemed so lifeless while at the same time endless.

"Paul…" She addressed, blinking in slight surprise. She honestly did not expect to see him. Every time they interacted with one another, it was strictly planned at least a day in advance and Paul was most likely the planner. There was never a time he would come out of nowhere and vice versa. If Dawn did surprise him, he'd either show signs of indifference or annoyance. "W-What are you doing here?" She questioned.

Paul stared at her for a moment, his expression in common blankness. "I came to see you, isn't it obvious?" He deadpanned with a shrug of her shoulders. Dawn stared at him for a moment, her brow slowly furrowing her as she tried to piece one and two together. What could Paul possibly gain by watching her dance?

"I don't want to sound rude…" Dawn laughed lightly, rubbing the back of her neck anxiously. Paul perked a brow at her, silent telling her to go on. "But…why?" She questioned.

"Why not?" He retorted back automatically. Dawn pursed her lips.

"Paul, you must have something better to do." She laughed once again, shaking her head. Paul didn't respond this time. He simply sat down next to the boom-box, lifting his pointer finger to hover over the play button. Dawn bit down on the inside of her cheek.

"Go ahead," He encouraged, gesturing for her to move with his free hand. "Go ahead and dance." He added, his expression still as blank as ever as he pressed down on the play button, Dawn's classical music once gain filling the room. Dawn sighed before obliging with her boyfriend's 'suggestion'.

She began to dance once again, all too aware of the eyes that were locked on her. She pouted lightly as she turned around before bringing herself up on her toes. Just as she was about to lift a leg into the air, the music stopped again and she was both thankful and fearful. She wasn't exactly comfortable in that moment, but he must have stopped her to criticize her or something…

"You're not smiling…" He pointed out.

"What?" Dawn asked back stupid.

Paul pointed at his lips, giving her a 'Duh' look. "You're not smiling like you were before when you knew I wasn't there." He explained more specifically. Dawn pressed her lips together in a fine line, her cerulean gaze going to the floor. Paul cocked his head to the side. "Why are you always so happy?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" Dawn repeated, lifting her eyes to meet his. Paul stared at her for a moment before sighing as he stood to his feet. Dawn's heart nervously leapt into her throat as he crossed the room, putting him right in front of her. She suddenly felt self-conscious in her pink leotard and spring yellow sheer skirt.

"I'll rephrase the question," He breathed, closing his eyes for a few seconds. "Why are you always smiling Dawn? What makes you feel inclined to always be so bright and cheerful?" He bent over a bit, suddenly taking her head in between his hands. Dawn swallowed thickly. He was so close…

"Well…" She began quietly. "My mom said I was born with a smile on my face…a smile so bright it reminded her and my father of the morning Dawn." She explained carefully. Paul's brow furrowed a fleeting moment. "And my father always told me my smile was infectious and that I should share it with others. So I wanna share it…with you."

Paul leaned back but didn't let go of her just yet. Dawn's cheeks were dusted a light red color as her eyes avoided his at all costs. She and Paul never touched on the emotional aspect of their relationship, not since they had gotten together. It wasn't that dawn didn't want to but she didn't believe he did. She was content in just knowing the feelings were mutual so she never pried.

"You don't smile that often, so I thought that maybe if I smiled often around you, you'd start to smile more too." By this time, Dawn was now smiling although bashfully. "I want to make sure you're happy."

"You're my happiness." Paul murmured shutting his eyes. "You do make me want to smile and as long as you're happy, know that I am, okay? And don't force it. It's okay for you to get angry or sad." He added leaning his forehead against hers. Dawn's bashful smile suddenly turned so bright, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Okay." She said simply. Cracking her eyes open Dawn was surprised by a rare sight. Paul's lips were quirked up at the corners, a gentle smile pulling at his lips. She almost choked on the shock at the sight. "Paul, you're smiling…" She observed.

"Guess I am." He said lowly.

"Hey Sunrise! Ready for some dance practice for the showcase!" Dawn and Paul heard Alex's voice booming from down the hall just outside the door of the dance studio. Paul glared at the doorway, waiting for the purple haired demon of a girl to come into sight and receive the glare.

"Alex, you really need to keep your voice down…" They also heard Aden sigh in exasperation. Dawn chuckled lightly, almost unaware of Paul's hands dropping to his sides as he took a step back from her, just as Alex stepped into the room with the slightly scuffed hardwood floors and the walls made up of mirrors. Aden was right behind her.

"Hey…Paul?" Alex said looking towards her fellow purple haired guard dog. Paul simply nodded in recognition of the greeting, his expression once again completely blank. "What are ya doing here?"

"Leaving." Paul answered quickly, making a beeline for the door, pushing past Aden who was standing in his way.

"Jeez, what's wrong with him?" Aden muttered, his brow furrowing.

"Nothin' out of the usual." Alex scoffed rolling his eyes. "The guy is a tightwad. I bet he has never smiled in his entire life." She added in a matter of fact tone and nod. Aden shrugged, actually thinking that his girlfriend could possibly be right on that one.

Dawn couldn't help but laugh open at this. The two of them didn't know and probably never would and she was okay with that for the time being. Dawn knew Paul loved his friends, but that didn't mean he had to smile around them. He was making progress, taking small steps at a time. He had smiled for her after all and she was glad to have a piece of Paul that no one else had seen.

"What's so funny Pinky?" Alex asked nudging Dawn on the shoulder roughly enough that Dawn stumbled forward. Normally Dawn would have shrieked and asked Alex to be more careful, but instead she continued to laugh, shaking her head to dismiss her friend's inquiry. "The girl has gone nuts." Alex grumbled looking towards Aden who simply shrugged in response.

"No, no; I'm fine…just remembering something funny." She lied while rolling her shoulders back. "Now you said we need to practice? Did you bring the music?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Alex reached into the front pocket of her dark purple messenger bag, pulling out a CD and waving it in Dawn's face.

"Now why would I forget it?" She chided tossing the CD into Dawn's hands. Dawn fumbled to catch the CD before perking a brow. "Yea that was a rhetorical question Pinky. Lose the look."

Dawn simply put up her hands in defeat as she strode over to the boom-box.

* * *

_Quite a bit of fluff in this chapter. We had a minor moment between Annabelle and Dex and we now know Annabelle has her skepticism about Vanessa's redemption. We also had a tiny bit of Vanessa's scheme, not to mention Drew and May fluff! Thumbs up for Contestshipping. I also tried my hand at Dawn and Paul…I hope it didn't seem TOO farfetched. I wasn't really thinking and at the same time I'm like "Ah! I hope this fits!" Anyhoo I know this chapter was short and you all must think I'm skimping out because I have like six chapters left but it's getting there guys. I promise. Please review and tell me what you think…except people who think their better than everyone else by plagiarizing and being rude…that ain't cute and it's why I dedicate this chapter to EeveeTransformed who is a victim. Keep it real girl cuz no one can jack your writer's swag haha. _

_~Rolyn~_


	40. BONUS: Happy Anniversary

_Well everybody it has been drawn to my attention that I have missed a slightly important date pertaining to my writing. As of four years ago ML has come to be and I'm just like wow…that's actually pretty darn amazing. I'm actually a little excited because four years ago around this time (Four days ago exactly) I was making my mark on FF. I'm proud of myself while at the same time I am moved by what everyone has done for me since then. All the reviews and the pictures drawn…I am grateful for all of it so this chapter is dedicated to all of you. It is also a…BONUS CHAPTER! We will be looking back on what I and others deem our best ML moments so…enjoy Enjoy._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Forty: BONUS_

_Happy Anniversary ML…_

* * *

"Hello there," Alex smirked as she folded her hands behind her back addressing whatever audience she was speaking to. In all actuality it looked like the purple haired girl was talking to herself, but no one dared mock her for it. This was Alex they were dealing with. You mock her; you're digging your own grave. "I have been chosen by the woman in charge herself ta guide ya through the best – or in many cases – stupidest moments of ML history for the ML series Anniversary. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" She screamed.

"Whoa!"

Alex jumped as her navy haired companion appeared out of nowhere, her cerulean eyes narrowed a bit and her arms crossed over her chest. Alex rolled her eyes knowing exactly what was coming.

"Rolyn said _I_ could be the hostess! I even got a pretty dress…" Dawn twirled in her pink satin gown, giggling like a child who had just been awarded the opportunity to run around a toy store and play with whatever they pleased. Alex sighed in exasperation while rolling her eyes a second time. Alex was wearing the exact same gown…the only difference was that hers was purple.

"Too bad Pinky. I got here first and I already started so I have the privilege." Alex chided, gesturing for the pink loving girl to go on her way. Dawn huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and it didn't take long for the two of them to fall into a heated argument over who would be hosting this event.

"I guess since their busy, I'll take over in the meantime. I think I deserve to host…I mean, I do have the most face time." Marina sighed as she came out of nowhere dressed in a gown identical to Alex and Dawn's only it was a nice teal color. She smiled brightly as she waved, completely ignoring the two fighting girls behind her. "And now here is one of our favorite May Maple moments chosen by Samia…"

* * *

"Hey Masquerain." May laughed as it flew circles around my head. It chirped its name a few times, all the while grinning at the brunette haired girl. May watched it for a while before it flew back into Drew's room still chirping. May hesitantly peaked her head inside the room and looked around to see that nobody was inside. The king sized bed was empty and the lights were on.

Masquerain flew around randomly a few times before perching itself on a guitar that was propped up against the bed. May's eyes sparkled a bit considering she loved playing guitar due to the fact that her mother had been teaching her for a while, thus making her pretty good at handling the instrument.

"Hmm…he wouldn't mind…" May muttered to herself as she slipped into the room, easing the door shut behind her. She made her way over towards the bed and snatched up the guitar before sitting herself down on the edge with the guitar in her lap.

She looked around carefully one last time before letting out a sigh and strumming the guitar a few times. Masquerain perched itself on her head as she slowly began to sing.

"_It was all so crystal clear; words like music in my ear. We had it going on, but something's wrong; something's changed. Cuz when I'm with you these days, I feel a million miles away; connections not so strong, what's going on, what's going on?" _May glanced up again just out of paranoia but then continued singing.

"_Cuz every time I try to talk to you, I end up feeling so confused, like you can't hear a word I'm saying. When I'm trying to be close to you, I'm having trouble getting through. I can't stand it; it's so tragic; I feel static between us."_ She finished with a small bittersweet smile. Masquerain began to chirp crazily while circling May's head once again and she took this as sign to keep singing and playing.

"Okay, okay…let me think." May laughed as she glanced down at the black guitar resting in her lap. Masquerain calmed down and retook its perch on her head waiting for another song. After thinking it through for a few seconds May finally thought of another song.

"_A dozen roses arrive, what a perfect surprise. You greet me with a kiss. I could get used to this. You think I look the best, when my hair is a mess. I can't believe that you exist. I could get used to this. Cuz you know you're too good to be true…I must have done something good to meet you…"_ May smiled to herself as she thought about the words to the song before continuing, not paying attention to the fact that the door to the room had opened.

"_Cuz you wrote my name all across your head. When I freak you understand. There is not a thing you miss and I could get used to this. I'm feeling it coming over me; with you it all comes naturally. I lost the reflex to resist and I could get used to this." _May laughed lightly as Masquerain chirped happily in her ear. He obviously liked her singing.

"Aw, you liked that?" May asked bashfully as she placed her hands over the still humming strings so that they would go quiet. Masquerain continued to applaud her in its own special way and May couldn't help but beam proudly. "I could sing more if you'd like?"

"No I think you sang quite enough."

May's head snapped up and towards the doors to see Drew leaning against his closed doors in a towel. His hair was one shade of green darker due to the fact that it was dripping wet and May took in a deep breath as she tried to hide her embarrassment that would have been apparent through the blush that was creeping towards her cheeks.

"Uh…h-hey Drew." May stammered as she put on a forced smile. Masquerain flew from her and perched itself on Drew's shoulder.

"Yea the kind greeting won't get past my inquiry as to why you are in my room at nearly two thirty in the morning." Drew deadpanned. May laughed nervously as he made his way from the door and towards another pair of double doors on the opposite wall.

"Um well…bathroom…Masquerain…guitar…" She stuttered nervously as she tried to keep her gaze anywhere but his half naked body. Drew chuckled sarcastically as he exited what May guessed was his closet with some pajama pants.

"Can I get that in complete sentences?" He asked throwing her a challenging look. May couldn't help but think that the expression made him seem all the more attractive, but this was Drew she was talking about; nothing has changed about his character.

"I was on my way to the bathroom and Masquerain led me here and I love playing guitar so when I noticed you had one I started playing and singing for him." May said in one breath as she pulled at her brunette hair nervously. He paused in front of her and glanced at Masquerain who smiled innocently.

Drew rolled his eyes before looking towards May once again, fully taking her in, instead of sparing her a glance. She internally squirmed there awkwardly under his scrutinizing gaze and he slowly cracked a smirk. Oh he was going to make her squirm…

"I wonder if Masquerain had any ulterior motives considering it knew I was in the shower." Drew pointed out. May shot a look towards Masquerain who made a beeline for a window; pushing through it quickly, it was out of sight in seconds.

"I just think he likes me…he is a sweet Pokémon after all." May commented with a nervous laugh. Drew gave her a sarcastic smile in return for her naïve interpretation of the matter.

"Of course…" He breathed taking a step towards her. May anxiously crossed her legs and tried to avoid letting her eyes travel; she kept them focused on his face which didn't do her any good as she took in the fact that he was giving her a suggestive smirk and his eyes had a mischievous gleam to them. "But still I can't help but feel like this was an open invitation."

May's breath hitched in her throat as she leaned back into the bed due to the fact that he was leaning over her and she was not going to risk the close proximity. She brought her arms in close to her sides as he placed an arm on either side of her.

"What do you think September? I believe this is an opportunity I can't pass up." He said in a teasing tone. May's brow furrowed as her cheeks flushed scarlet.

"I guess you'll just have to restrain yourself." She retorted. He quirked an eyebrow at her, slightly caught off guard by her response, but shrugged it off and pushed himself away from her. May quickly took her new found freedom and rushed towards the door. "By the way your guitar needs tuning." She commented before running out paying no mind to the playful smirk etched across the green haired boy's face.

She ran straight into Rolyn's room, slamming and locking the door behind her making the ebony haired girl jump out of her sleep. May didn't know she was gone long enough for Rolyn to fit in a nap. Rolyn glanced at her frantic friend who was leaning against the door with a hand clenching her chest where her heart was beating wildly. She quirked an eyebrow as she flipped over onto her stomach and cocked her head to the side questionably.

"I have one question..." Rolyn began. May lifted her eyes to meet her friends and nodded, silently telling her to continue. "Is it Drew related?"

"Uh huh..." May breathed nervously. Rolyn nodded an affirming nod before flipping over onto her back again.

"I don't even wanna know...goodnight."

* * *

"Wow, wasn't that an awkward moment." Marina chuckled with a shake of her head. Alex and Dawn had resorted to rolling around what appeared to be the stage they were all situated on. Marina paid them no mind and didn't think to break up the fight "I guess Drew was embracing his inner Jason on that one. The little pervert…." She added with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"You're telling me!" May exclaimed coming from the shadows, holding up the hem of her red gown. "I thought he was going to rape me and I am pretty sure Masquerain actually did have an ulterior motive; that sneaky little Pokémon…" May muttered under her breath as she dropped her dress and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on May," Marina giggled, placing a hand on the pouting brunette's shoulder. "You and Drew are together now so something like that shouldn't bother you all too much." She hypothesized. May snorted.

"We weren't together then so _then_ it was inappropriate." May concluded with a nod of her head. Marina placed her free hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Well, would it make you feel better if you introduced the next chosen moment?" Marina offered giving May's shoulder an encouraging squeeze as she smiled brightly. A sudden smile came to the brunette's lips as she nodded eagerly. Marina took a step back and gestured for the brunette to go ahead.

"Yes, for the Anniversary bonus our next moment will be one of the favorite Drew moments chosen by the woman in charge herself." May introduced with a bright smile. "Actually there are quite a few moments because it is every time Drew has referred to me as a month of the year…" May's expression went blank as Marina busted out into laughter behind her.

* * *

"Whatever you say January, it's been a pleasure meeting you." He said simply before entering the gates of his home. May twitched as she watched the gates close behind him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" She screeched at his retreating form. She went up to the gate and began to pound on it. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK! GET BACK HERE SO CAN KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YA!" She screamed. Her only response was the slamming of a door. She huffed before heading back to her own yard. She sat on the stoop again and tapped her foot angrily as she tried to blow off some steam.

* * *

"Uh Rolyn, where is your brother? All I see is a stuck up jerk!" May said glaring daggers at Drew. He smirked and uncrossed his arms to shove his hands in his pockets.

"Nice to see you again too February." He said simply while smirking.

"Again?...You two met before?" Rolyn asked naively with a sweet smile.

"Yes I've met this idiot!" May exclaimed turning away.

"You wanted me to meet March?" Drew asked Rolyn.

"IT'S MAY!" The brunette screeched.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride Flygon." May said as she gave the dragon a gentle kiss on the cheek. It smiled while smiling at the brunette.

"Air Aireon!" The small Eevee evolution chirped happily while hopping up and down. May giggled again and picked the small Pokémon back up.

"Aireon wants to ride on your tail again another time." May interpreted.

"Sure whatever. Maybe some other time." Drew said getting off of Flygon's back with his Roselia. He returned Flygon and stuck the pokeball in his pocket. "I would love to say that it's been a pleasure but, it really hasn't. I'll see ya around June."

"My name is…." May stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Drew wasn't paying her any mind. She could feel her blood boil under her skin. Drew was the only person that made her so angry. She thought Max was annoying but compared to Drew he was a saint sent from the heavens. Drew was her daily torment by the looks of it.

* * *

"Uh…I think I should head home and go check up on Zanny…" Drew said getting up quickly and rushing to the back yard gate.

"Yea you better run!" May called after him.

"Shut up June." Drew called back deliberately calling her by another month of the year other than her actual name.

"Why you little…" May got up from her swing and was about to run after him with the intention of tackling him and knocking him out but Rolyn grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulled her back.

"Let it go May. Just let it go." Rolyn said in a monotone.

* * *

"I don't know July, you're just so fun to tease." He said huskily right next to her ear. She shivered as his warm breath passed by her ear and he pulled back, his smirk even larger than before.

"See ya in the Morning." He said walking past her, brushing her arm in the process. May stood there a bit shocked for a moment before she realized…

"My name is MAY!" She corrected. She thought he had gotten over the whole month of the year thing but obviously he hasn't. Lights in most of the cabins were turned on, including in her cabin and May slapped a hand over her mouth as she realized just how loud she was.

"Ugh Shut up!" One person yelled from their cabin.

* * *

"This is _totally _your fault." My said as she stood next to Drew. The two of them were in a straight line with Jimmy, Aden, Alex, Dawn, and Paul. The seven of them were the ones who had to take the blame for the horrible food fight that had the camp cafeteria covered from top to bottom in food of all kinds. Standing before the seven guilty teenagers was Misty, Ash, Soledad and Brock and the four camp counselors did not seem happy, except Ash who didn't seem to care all that much.

"How is this my fault September? _You're_ the one who pounced on me and covered me with ramen." He snapped at her as he narrowed his emerald green eyes into a glare. May huffed and rolled her eyes as she looked in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Well I better go; I still have training to do." Drew said as he stuck his hand in his pockets. Rolyn waved goodbye while May ignored him. "Later _May_."

A scarlet red rose dropped down into May's lap surprising her to some extent. She blinked before looking at Drew who was already outside the backyard gate. She tilted her head in confusion as she gripped the thorn less rose in her hands. She ran her fingers over the velvet soft petals and smiled unconsciously.

"Roses are my favorite flower…" May trailed off quietly.

"Ooh, a red rose from the famous Drew, aren't you lucky. That must be some sort of an apology and in such a romantic way too." Rolyn sighed clamping her hands together in a dramatic fashion.

"Shut it." May snapped as a small blush began to form on her cheeks. Rolyn just giggled in response.

"Did you see how he tried to mess with you by saying that both Kirlia were mine? He's such a little jerk." Rolyn joked. May wasn't listening; she was still examining the perfect rose. She stroked every petal and smelled its beautiful scent. It was a gorgeous flower that May loved. She smiled again as she released a content sigh. She was so easily swooned.

'_That was thoughtful of him…'_ she thought as she twirled the flower in her hand. Right then something occurred to her and she jumped at the realization with a shocked expression on her face.

"WAIT!" She screeched. Rolyn gave her a weird look. "D-Did he call me 'May'?" She asked.

* * *

"You know what? There was so many more moments but let's leave it there." Marina laughed hysterically as May stared blankly straight ahead, arms crossed over her chest and lips pursed. Marina doubled over, placing her hands on her knees as she continued to laugh. In the background Alex and Dawn were playing rock – paper – scissors to see who would host…still.

"Drew is such a jerk but he is so funny." Patou chuckled coming out of nowhere dressed in a royal blue gown. "I mean really? I wasn't even there for those moments and I'm cracking up." She added with a shake of her head. May turned her blank look on Patou who immediately stopped smiling.

"Yea, thanks guys." May muttered. "Now I have the sudden urge to punch my boyfriend in the face."

"Yea well hopefully this next recap will put a smile on your face and rid you of that violent thought." Patou laughed. "Next we have some of Alex's more irrational moments chosen by Samia and Kris, two friends and fans of the woman in charge. Even though there are quite a few, we narrowed it down a bit."

* * *

The dance ended with Alex wrapping her arms around Aden's neck in a sweet embrace. His cheeks flushed bright red as he gave that classic boyish smile he was known for. The lights came back up and everyone applauded for the couple as the moved off the dance floor hand in hand.

"See, that wasn't so bad…" Aden laughed as he glanced down at Alex. She gave him an incredulous look. "Okay it was horrifying but fun!"

"Yes…horrifying and fun…" Alex chuckled sarcastically as they came to the table where her friends sat.

"AH! Alex you looked beautiful! Ballet certainly paid off!" Dawn squealed shooting up from her seat to wrap her arms around Alex's neck in a tight embrace.

"_Ballet?" _Everybody chorused, including Aden and excluding Paul. Dawn pulled away and smiled sheepishly.

"Oops…heh…" Dawn laughed nervously. Alex's expression blanked for a moment before it contorted with a mixture of pure rage and annoyance. She turned the look at Dawn and the blunette squeaked before sprinting off as quickly as she could in her heels.

"Get back here you blabber mouthed, pink wearing Barbie doll!" Alex screeched running after the blue eyed girl.

* * *

"Alex…" Dawn began carefully as she placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex shrugged her off roughly, turning her glare on her best friend for a fleeting moment before locking it back on this girl. "We don't need this particular table, stop harassing people."

"Goldie Locks, I'm givin' ya one last chance here…get up from my table." Alex growled, her eyes flashing dangerously. At this point Marina and Jimmy had found an entirely different table to sit at. Aden joined them, claiming this was a waste of his lunch period and Alex's stubbornness was only tolerable for so long.

The golden haired girl looked up at Alex, they locked eyes; strange pink met bright turquoise. That was when the unnamed girl did the unthinkable. She smiled a kind smile that seemed to mock Alex in every single way possible. That was all it took for Alex to snap, but before she could even try to pounce, Drew grabbed both her arms, holding her back with an immense amount of unnecessary force. He had to be careful…this was Alex after all.

"Let me go ya grass haired freak! She tested my patience, now I'm going to test her skulls resistance against my fist!" Alex practically screamed. May's eyes widened at that particular remark; and here she though Rolyn was violent…

* * *

Samia waved before turning on her heel and leaving the group behind. There was a pregnant pause as they all watched the bright eyed girl go before Alex released a long sigh and stood up from her seat, stretching her arms over her head like she had been sitting for hours rather than a couple of minutes.

"Well…I don't trust her." She breathed with a smile. Marina gave her an incredulous look.

"Why?" She questioned. "Samia is nice."

"Too nice…plus I don't trust short people." Alex said with an affirming nod of her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, a somewhat proud smile pulling at her lips. Marina stared at her blankly.

"If I'm not mistaken…" Aden began, speaking up for the first time and making his presence known. "You are the shortest Dragonite girl, but correct me if I'm wrong." Alex slowly turned towards him, shooting him a glare. Aden always enjoyed pointing out Alex's lack of height considering he was the tallest out of the Flygon boys.

Anyone else would find his height intimidating…if they didn't know him. Plus he was a "lanky pansy" as Alex once put it.

"What's ya point Stretch?" She shot back.

"Well," Aden began with a sigh. "If you don't trust short people, you don't trust yourself considering you are in fact short…"

There was an awkward silence.

"I still don't see your point." Alex said with a shake of her head. Aden blinked.

"The point is shut up." Paul snapped out of nowhere.

"Keep your anger issues to yourself there Paul…just take deep breaths. It's like you're a girl constantly PMSing." Alex said muttering the last part under her breath. Dawn's eyes widened and Paul shot her a dangerous look that she paid no mind.

* * *

"I really hope that jerk got arrested…" Alex all but muttered as she stabbed her fork into the chicken she was eating for lunch. It was fifth period on a cool Monday, the one right after Thanksgiving to be precise and those who were not in attendance at the Hayden home for the holiday were informed of what had happed. Well, it was more forced out when Dawn had gasped at the sizable bruise on Rolyn's cheek. It would certainly take time to fade but it was already well on its way.

"We don't know what happened to him." Rolyn muttered with a roll of her eyes. Alex had been complaining for far too long and Patou couldn't help but think that she and Nate had too much in common because she had certainly gone through this before, but everyone knew just how protective Alex was of her friends, especially Rolyn. Only heaven knows what would have happened if the purple haired girl was present during the affair.

"Maybe if he goes to my grandfather's court, he can get the death sentence…" Alex said a malicious smile. Dawn gave her an incredulous look and Marina slapped a hand to her forehead before shaking her head slowly. "What?" Alex laughed with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Wishing death on anyone is a bit extreme, isn't it Alex?" May questioned perking a brow. Alex stared at May blankly for a moment before slowly shaking her head, her eyes narrowing slowly as well.

"You don't know me at all…" She basically whimpered. May rolled her eyes but smiled despite this. Alex had a way of taking a potentially more serious conversation and making it into something else entirely, most likely a humorous interaction.

* * *

"There is absolutely no way to actually take into account every single Alex moment where she has said or done something completely irrational." Marina sighed with a roll of her eyes at her friend's behavior. "I don't even know how we tolerate her."

"It's because ya love me Brainy," Alex laughed as she came up next to Marina and draped an arm over her shoulders. Marina shrugged before nodding in agreement. If they didn't love Alex she had been long gone by now, but it was near impossible not to love the Australian accented girl. "I still haven't gotten Dawn for that ballet thing either."

"I think fighting with her for half of the bonus chapter is enough revenge Alex." May chuckled as Dawn came at her side being very wary of Alex who was now eyeing her. May wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Um, shouldn't the boys be here to celebrate with us?" Dawn inserted.

"Boys are always late." Patou sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Even for a special occasion like this one."

"They're on their way but in the meantime let's look on one of the boy's moments." Alex said with a smile. "Here are a few Jason moments chosen by the head honcho to hold us over until we get tormented by the real thing." She grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

"So your girlfriend, my _sister_, is a conniving creature?" Drew all but snapped as he shot his best friend a narrow eyed look. Jason shrugged. There he goes playing the big brother card once again. Frankly, it was getting on Jason's nerves.

"The girl is a mastermind Drew; she has the mind of an evil villain, but the body of a curvaceous vixen…" Jason trailed off as a wolfish smile came to his lips and a far off look glazed over his eyes. Drew made a face of disgust; he could never get used to his best friend talking about his sister in such a manner…this was why he barely conversed with Max about May. He didn't want to scar the poor boy.

"Jason, why do I feel as though your mind is like one giant porno starring Drew's sister?" Jimmy questioned with a shake of his head. Jason's wolfish smile turned into an all-out devilish smirk as he nodded slowly.

* * *

"There. Now we're even." He said before licking his lips and sitting up straight. Rolyn laid there for a moment before shooting up straight while wiping her lips frantically with the back of her hand.

"You're sick…" She commented with her voice cracking. It was hard to determine. But her entire face was bright red as she continued to wipe her mouth and stick out her tongue a few times in mock disgust.

"Say what you will but keep in mind that you liked it." He retorted arrogantly. Rolyn bit her lip nervously as she glanced around, hoping that nobody had actually say…or possibly heard.

"W-Whatever Jason! You're so full of yourself!" She exclaimed however her nerves were still wracked and her voice had cracked once again and she stuttered nervously.

"Love you too Princess." He laughed as he leaned back in his seat. "Have you been drinking Shirley Temples?" He inquired as his smirk broadened. Rolyn's eyes widened once again as she pushed up her glasses before pulling a fist back and letting it impact with his shoulder.

"S-Shut up!" She cried.

* * *

"Aw love, I knew you'd back me up sooner or later." He cooed leaning over and wrapping his arms around her waist before pulling her into him. She glared at him before he smirked at her and jerked her onto his lap causing her to yelp.

"You sicko! Let me go!" She commanded struggling against him. He only held her tighter to him.

"Nah…I like this position." He laughed into her ear. She groaned in disgust before hunching her shoulders and crossing her arms over her chest.

"How sweet…" Drew mused sarcastically. Jason grinned at him and Rolyn huffed in annoyance.

"You two are humorous to watch." May commented as she pointed from Jason to Rolyn.

"I could say the same thing about you and Drew." Jason retorted smiling coyly at her. May blinked stupidly before pursing her lips and shaking her head.

"No…I wouldn't say that…" May muttered as her cheeks flushed red. Jason chuckled as he leaned his cheek against Rolyn's side.

"Ugh, whatever; let's get ready for our first dance before my mom thinks you're trying to rape me." Rolyn growled as she began to wriggle her way out of Jason's grasp. He reluctantly let her go, allowing her to stand up.

"It's not rape when there is consent…" Jason mused just loud enough for everybody else at the table to hear. Rolyn seemed to be frozen for a moment as Jason smirked wolfishly. After getting over the initial shock of his words, she growled as her cheeks turned deep red.

"In your dreams loser." She growled grabbing him by the tie.

"Oh so you do know what I dream about…"

"Arghhhh!" Rolyn balled a hand into a fist and was about to let it fly into his face, but Drew grabbed her hand and pulled it back.

"Remember sister dear, no violence at the party. Shining moment, remember?" He said lowly in her ear. Rolyn huffed once again and regained her composure, letting her expression soften.

"C'mon ya big pervert…" She muttered dragging Jason away by the tie.

"Oh yea, they are _totally_ in love…" May said sarcastically.

* * *

"Oh Jason, what a pervert…although you can never deny his love for Rolyn." Patou breathed with a small smile.

"I guess." Alex grumbled. "I still don't trust his ass though! He needs an attitude adjustment or something…or he needs a hormone adjustment." She added lowly with a roll of her eyes.

"Alex, we all know you love Jason." Dawn giggled.

"Did someone say my name?" Jason questioned coming out of nowhere wearing a suit while his bow tie was green. Coming up behind him was Drew with a red bow tie and Ian with a blue one.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Marina chuckled lightly before sighing. "Hey, where's Jimmy, Aden and Paul?" She questioned as she looked around for the missing three boys.

"They're trying to convince Paul to join us but until then shall we take a peek at some of our favorite couple and flirting moments?" Jason offered with a lopsided smirk. Marina gave him a blank stare. Of course he'd want to look at _those_ moments. He was renowned for his flirting, but they would look at some of the genuine romance as well so she wasn't _too_ worried.

"I think we covered most of yours already." May inserted with an a matter of fact tone and a smile.

"Well then, let's look at the rest?" Jason deadpanned giving the brunette a blank look. "These next few moments were once again chosen by Kris…"

* * *

"Okay so I've been known to let a couple things slip…" Dawn breathed.

"A couple?" Marina coughed in shock.

"You're the one that told Jason I liked him!" Rolyn exclaimed gesturing to the green eyed boy who looked up at the mention of his name.

"And look, you've never been happier…" Dawn retorted in defense for herself.

"After about six years of hell." Alex inserted.

"Not helping!" Dawn snapped shooting her a glare.

"You let slip that I sleep with a retainer to the entire lunch room at camp two years ago..." Marina commented.

"You let slip that Alex took ballet…" Rolyn added.

"I still haven't killed you for that." Alex said with a nod. Dawn swallowed nervously.

"I am so glad she has nothing on me…" Patou laughed as a smirk came to her lips.

"Sure I do!" Dawn giggled with a nod. "I know for a fact that you are highly turned on by Ian's tongue piercing."

"Dawn!" Rolyn, Alex and Marina all chorused shooting said girl identical glares. Patou was too busy looking completely traumatized to reprimand the navy haired girl herself. Ian who was sitting next to her in the love seat slowly smirked as his golden eyes turned on her.

"Is that so Pat…?" He almost laughed. Patou whipped around to face him fighting a losing battle against an intense blush as her entire face turned seven shades of red due to the embarrassment.

"Don't even Grey." She snapped shaking her head

"Is it true?" He asked perking a brow.

"Shut up."

"That's not a no…" He mused as his smirk broadened. "You wanna feel it?" He questioned leaning in towards her.

"Ew, I am not sticking my hand in your mouth…" Patou gagged.

"I never said you'd be using your hand." He retorted cheekily. Patou's blushed deepened if that was even possible at this point.

"Wow, talk about hot an' heavy…" Alex whispered to Aden with a smirk.

* * *

"Hey you never know," Drew said smartly. "You find love in the strangest places. One day you could hate someone and then the next you're found making out with them in a broom closet." He said with a lopsided smile.

"D-Did that actually happen?" May stammered.

"I was being hypothetical Maple." He laughed lightly. May smiled sheepishly.

"O-Oh…" She sighed.

"So, do you wanna go find a broom closet?

* * *

"Will you stop interrupting me?" He snapped. "It's kind of difficult to tell a girl that you care about her when she keeps trying to beat around the bush."

Rolyn paused, almost like she was frozen in place.

"I like you Rolyn…I've always cared about you." He smiled softly at her and she remained stoic. "How could I not…You drive me crazy sometimes and it makes me wonder how I've been able to hold out on not being with you all the time. I do like you Rolyn…you're my best friend…actually you're more than my best friend…"

She blinked multiple times, probably in shock at his words. He furrowed his brow as he tried to find any form of response, other than her shocked blinking.

"Ro?" He said lightly as he trailed his hands from her shoulders to her hands. He was slightly surprised when she quickly pulled away. He cocked his head to the side in question and opened his mouth to call out to her again when she brought her lips to meet his in gentle brush.

Her heart dropped and she quickly pulled away, her cheeks burning as she bit into her bottom lip and brought her hand up to her erratic heart. Jason smiled softly before leaning in towards her, taking her hand within his own. He flashed her a smirk before kissing the back of her hand affectionately.

"I really hate you right now…" She laughed shaking her head. Jason perked a brow at her. "You always know how to say the right things to make things so _easy_ for you…" His smile slowly turned into a smirk once again. "But I'm not going to make this easy for you since you didn't make it so easy for me. If you really want me…then you better prove it."

"You…" He paused, laughing lightly. "You are an evil little girl..."

* * *

"Listen May, what I said…I didn't mean..."

"I know what you meant." May interrupted lifting her gaze to meet his. "I'm much smarter than you give me credit for…I know what you meant."

Drew remained silent, cocking his head to the side.

"At least I _think_ I know what you meant…b-because if I admit to this and I'm wrong…not only will I be embarrassed to the point of solitary confinement but I think I might have to move again…" She trailed off shakily, clapping her hands together.

"If you admit to what?" He questioned lowly, taking another step towards her.

May hesitated as her breath hitched in her throat. "Admit to actually caring about you." She mentally cringed while waiting for his reaction. Seconds passed and they couldn't be any longer for her. "Can you just reject me so I won't feel like an idiot?"

"You are an idiot Maple," Drew sighed, his lips curving up into a smirk. "And you talk a lot too…"

Cupping her chin, he tilted her head upwards before covering her lips with his own in a tender kiss. Her eyes screwed shut as she tried to pour into that single kiss everything she wanted to say and everything that was soon to be said.

Her stomach knotted as his arm slinked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She gently cupped his cheeks in her hands while everything went silent…she wasn't aware of anything anymore. She didn't care where she was or where she needed to be because right now she was with Drew and that's all that mattered…

* * *

"Dawn," That had to be the first time he had ever actually said her name. He liked the way it sounded coming from him. She looked up at him, her brow furrowed. "You are hyperactive, naïve, immature, over optimistic, happy and deceiving."

Dawn pouted.

"But you are also talented, kind hearted, determined, heartwarming, sweet and unyielding." He breathed with a nod. "And I respect that. To think that I have earned the affections of a girl like you certainly is an honor I don't deserve." He admitted. Dawn lifted her head fully as she looked at him in surprise.

"That's funny…I thought I was the undeserving one…I thought you didn't like me period." She muttered.

"Quite the opposite." He retorted. "There are a lot of things in this world that I don't like and I don't think you're one of them." He said as a ghost of a smile came to his lips. Dawn's cheeks flushed as she smiled in return.

"That's reassuring." Dawn giggled regaining her happiness in seconds flat before she leaned over and placed a peck on his cheek. Paul's dark eyes widened as he was caught by surprise once again by this navy haired vixen. Well if he wasn't sure about feeling anything before, he certainly was now.

"If you are going to kiss me, at least do it right." He breathed before taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to turn towards him. He pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that was so much more gentle than Dawn could have ever guessed. There were certainly times where she had dreamed about the idea of kissing Paul, but it hardly measured up to the real thing. It was a sweet kiss, one that he believed she deserved and one that both terrified him and offered the most intense adrenaline rush he had ever dealt with.

* * *

Ian abruptly cut her off, crashing his lips to hers in a proper kiss, not that slap she had offered him earlier that day and as soon as their lips met, something snapped; all that restraint and reluctance faded much quicker than it was built up as feelings had a mutual meeting in that one kiss. Arms snaked around Patou's waist and she found her own hands bracing against his chest as the kiss turned heated, genuine passion causing the temperature to rise as he ravished her mouth to the point that she had to jerk her head away to take in a gulp of air before she suffocated…but what a wonderful why to suffocate it would have been.

Ian smirked at her as she panted for air, her turquoise eyes wide as though someone had just slapped her across the face; something she would gladly welcome just to make sure that wasn't a figment of her imagination. "I…" She couldn't finish her sentence, completely unsure of what to say.

"Hey, you told me to do it," He finally breathed out with a quick shrug. "And you got me under the mistletoe. I think that kiss makes up for earlier today." He added lowly.

"Yea…" Was all she could manage to sigh.

Ian hesitated, his eyes flickering away from her for a second. "I really hope I'm not getting the wrong impression here but does that song mean what I think it means?" He finally asked, forcing himself to lock eyes with her. Patou wasn't the only one putting things on the line here, but Jimmy told him to trust her with how he felt, as sappy as that sounded, so he would.

Patou cracked a smile while nodding frantically, her golden hair bobbing as she tried to press down on the excitement bubbling up in her chest. He wasn't rejecting her. "Yea…" She repeated as she felt his arms encircle her waist once again. She glanced down at those arms before meeting his eyes again, beaming.

"Good; then you won't slap me when I do this again…" He muttered before pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss that Patou gladly returned.

* * *

So, April…" Drew began with a sigh causing May to glare at him but her smile betrayed her. Drew knew how much she hated when he got her name wrong on purpose, but right now she didn't mind. "I find it amusing when I peer back at our first meeting…everything about that moment seems foggy in comparison to your livid expression, fiery temper and indignant attitude…I think that's when I began to fall for you."

May's mouth gaped open slightly as her entire face turned seven shades of red just as Alex came and sat next to her while Rolyn sat on her other side. All of them had returned to the couches and now sat at her side, wondering just what Drew had to say. May also recalled her first meeting with Drew…how Aireon had gotten away and how he insulted her. It was the day her life changed completely.

"This ought ta be good…" Alex muttered with a smirk. May took in a deep breath.

"You were different…so different that I couldn't help but be drawn to you and your optimism, your determination, your kindness and your brashness, although I did not handle the situation too well and Rolyn never failed to remind me of that every day. She knew I liked you before she had even met you." Drew laughed with a shake of her head.

May glanced at Rolyn who gave a lopsided smile. She still remembers the day Drew had come home from the beach one morning smiling as though cupid had slapped him across the face rather than simply shoot him with an arrow. He had been so arrogant and nonchalant about it…Rolyn was glad that May had been the girl to do that to him.

"I don't know if it was pride or egotism that had me teasing you nonstop…but I do know that I wouldn't have it any other way. Lastly, I want to say thank you for changing most of our lives, but especially mine. I'm not sure what I would do with myself if I couldn't love you because I do. I love you June." He laughed again with a shrug.

"Aw…" Dawn cooed, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. "That is so…sweet."

"He has such a way with words." Marina agreed.

"Jeez, who knew there was something so sentimental under all that ignorance." Patou laughed lightly.

"May…" Rolyn said nudging her friend. May simply sat there, mouth hanging more open than before, eyes wide and heart pounding crazily in her ears.

* * *

"Aw! So much love!" Dawn cooed thinking back to all the sweet romantic moments just as Paul came walking in with Jimmy and Aden. Upon seeing her boyfriend, Dawn squealed, overcome by all the sweet moments. Paul's eyes widened as Dawn completely tackled him to floor, blabbering about how much she loved him.

"No I see why he was so reluctant to come." Jimmy muttered straitening his bow tie.

"Well now that everyone's here we can really celebrate." Marina said with a smile as she approached her boyfriend and took his hand. Jimmy smiled down at Marina before lifting her hand so he could kiss the back of it.

"Whoa…aren't we missin' someone important?" Alex snapped, putting her hands in the air.

"Yea…" May muttered looking around a bit. After a moment of searching, her brow furrowed as she came to the conclusion that they were one person short. "Where's Rolyn?"

"Here I am." Two voices said simultaneously.

The group of eleven turned in the direction of the voices only for their eyes to wide at the sight of two Rolyns. One was wearing a gown identical to the other girls and her dark hair was a bit shorter and had its green streak in it while the other Rolyn was wearing a pair of green skinny jeans and a purple and green plaid shirt that was open over a black tank top. Her hair was slightly longer and had a teal feather in it.

"What the…" Alex grumbled

"Is it my birthday?" Jason basically giggled.

"CLONES?" Dawn squealed.

"No…I think the on in the dress is our Rolyn…" May pointed out pointing towards the Rolyn with shorter hair. That Rolyn came to her side and smiled while nodding in agreement

"And the one in the jeans is the author…" Drew concluded.

"YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" Alex screamed.

"It's okay," The Rolyn wearing the normal clothes laughed as she approached the group. "Right now I think the whole talking about the story when you're in the story rules don't really apply. Your Rolyn invited me to the celebration and I think I kind of had the right to come. I mean it's my anniversary." The author smiled brightly.

"Technically all of ours." The Rolyn in the gown corrected sticking her index finger in the air.

"Two Rolyn's, just what we need…" Drew muttered sarcastically.

"You got something to say grass head?" Both Rolyns snapped. Drew swallowed nervously as he took an indiscreet step behind May so she stood between him and the two peeved looking females.

"I think two Rolyns is perfectly fine…I've always wanted to try a…" Jason was cut off by a slap to the cheek, compliments of the Rolyn that was dressed in jeans. The Rolyn dressed in a gown pointed and laughed.

"Jason, I don't know what inclined me to make you such a pervert." The author grumbled.

"You know you love it." Jason whispered right by her ear.

"Boy, you nasty." The author sighed with a shake of her head. "But now I wanna take a look at a couple of things to come…memories that I know will probably make the next anniversary." She said with a smile.

* * *

"Marina, we may not have much in common…we may not be the most exciting couple to exist on the face of the planet but all I know and all that matters is that I love you and there isn't a thing that can stop me from loving you…" Jimmy managed to get out lowly, his voice wavering a bit. Marina stared at him for a moment, her eyes glazing over, but before she could let any tears fall she quickly looked away, trying to ignore the sparkling ring wedge between his index finger and thumb.

* * *

"Baby brother!" Jocelyn giggled as Jason trudged through the door of the flat, expression livid as his eyes turned on his older sister. The twenty five year old woman chuckled, hardly phased by the look she was receiving. "What took you so long?" She inquired.

"I don't know…" Jason began lowly yet his tone of voice was laced with venom. "I think my sister stole my car, but that's just a guess. I'm not exactly sure." He finished sarcastically.

Jocelyn chuckled. "Oh baby brother you are so funny."

"I'll give you something to laugh at." Jason growled lunging at her.

* * *

"Hey dad," Rolyn sighed tossing her backpack into some random corner as she entered the house with May by her side.

"Hey, Mr. Hayden," May greeted politely as she waved in the direction of the brown haired man. Darren glanced up from the paperwork he was looking over as he strolled through the foyer to see the two girls standing there in the Camp counselor t-shirts while they ore matching shorts.

"Hey girls," Darren said slowly noticing the look of annoyance on his daughter's face. "How was your first day of work as camp counselors?" He inquired knowing that was what probably had Rolyn ticked off.

"Fine." May said simply with a smile.

"Horrible." Rolyn grumbled as she quickly headed towards the stairs. May flashed Darren one last smile before shrugging and going after her best friend. Darren watched the two girls before releasing a sigh and shaking his head.

* * *

"Hmm, how does it feel to be dating the most wanted boy in the entire University?" Drew questioned wrapped his arms around May's waist. The brunette rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around his neck anyways, pulling him closer to her.

"I have to admit it feels kinda hallow." She joked playing with his hair a bit as her own smirk came to her lips when she saw Drew give her a blank look. She laughed lightly before leaning up on her toes and pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss. "You're such a glory seeker."

"Um, if you guys are done sucking face, we'd like to head to the dorms we'll be staying in." Alex said coming up next the couple, sticking her arms between them and pushing, effectively prying them apart. May laughed lightly while Drew shot the purple haired girl a glare.

"That is not how you treat you're orientation leader." Drew chided.

"Up yours orientation leader!" Alex snapped flipping Drew the bird before sauntering off.

* * *

"And there you have it," The Rolyn dressed in jeans sighed. "It's still in the production stages but you all have quite a bit to look forward to." She added with a smile. "More shenanigans, more hectic craziness and more romance…"

"Will there be any sex scenes?" Jason asked raising his hand like a child in school while his use free arm to pull the Rolyn in the dress closer to him. Said girl scoffed as she struggled to escape his grip.

"In your dreams!" She snapped finally ceasing her struggling to give him a harsh uppercut.

"I want a sex scene!" Ian inserted raising his hand as well.

"Yea right!" Patou laughed incredulously as she punch him right in the temple.

"Happy Anniversary Rolyn," Drew offered walking up to the author with May by his side. Rolyn all but whimpered before grabbing him and May in a tight hug. Drew gagged while May laughed nervously.

"Aw thank you! I just love you guys so much! CONTESTSHIPPING FOREVER!" The author exclaimed, now holding the two in a headlock. Drew was on the verge of passing out while May struggled to get lose.

"What about the fourth wall?" Alex inserted.

"Oh I can handle that…" The Rolyn in the jeans said suddenly pulling out a green laptop out of nowhere. She opened up Microsoft word and quickly began to type.

_And then the chapter ended…_

* * *

_Well there you have it, the anniversary bonus chapter for ML. I had a lot of fun with this, looking back on some chapters and picking out moments that had the most feedback or was referenced to before. Some of these moments certainly will never be forgotten and I bet you're all curious about the ones to come. Well I guess you're just gonna have to wait. Thanks you all for reading and review if you please._

_~Rolyn~_


	41. Misinterpreted

_Alright I said I wanted to finish this story before the end of October but due to a freak snow storm ALL the power has been out for the last three days and I JUST got my hands on some power to charge my computer. We have only four chapters left after this one then we will be moving on to Misconstrued Love. ML will live on. Hopefully I get THAT story done by at least next summer. I don't know; school has really been running me ragged. I have been unexplainably tired and I'm getting really behind with my work so…I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm trying to take deep breaths here. Oh well, my complaining won't do you any good. Enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Forty One: Misinterpreted_

* * *

Rolyn nodded her head to the beat of the song, smiling softly as she took in the lyrics. The beat was nice but it was the words that stood out to her. To anyone else it could sound like a generic pop song but what she heard was a lot more than that. When she listened to music she usually looked for words rather than beat and tempo which was probably why she liked so many different types of music.

She was looking for song she could sing at the showcase. May had explained to her how she was still song searching at the moment because she wanted to find something with real meaning behind it and Rolyn felt the same way. Right now she was pretty convinced she found her song, enjoying the fun beat the message meant something to her. It made her think about her situations and how she still found happiness, particularly in a certain green eyed boy's arms.

"Hey Ro,"

Speak of the devil…

Rolyn smiled brightly as Jason strode into her room as though it were his own, tossing his jacket into the nearest chair, although missing and having it fall to the floor. He approached the bed where Rolyn sat cross legged with her laptop open as she listened to music and at the same time looked up the lyrics to particular songs she nodded in agreement with.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you until later." Rolyn admitted as he basically jumped into her bed, causing her laptop to hop in the air before settling as she scooted over to her side. "Weren't you with Drew practicing driving with your mom?" She said turning her attention back onto the computer screen as she typed in the title of the song she had just been listening to. She believed this song was the one.

"Well I was, but my mother wanted to take Mrs. Hayden – oops, I mean Ms. Foxx out for lunch and shopping and then Drew disappeared across the street to have lunch with May." Jason sighed, leaning back on his hands as he tried to peek at Rolyn's computer screen. "Whatcha doing?" He finally sighed.

Rolyn smiled lightly as she pulled an earbud out of her ear and gently pushed it into her boyfriend's ear. Jason listened silently for a moment before nodding with the music and turning a smile on Rolyn. "You like it?"

"Yea, but what's its significance?" He breathed offering a sheepish smile as Rolyn pulled the earbud from his ear and rolled her eyes as she clicked on the first lyrics link. "Are you planning on singing it?" He finally pieced two and two together when he noticed she was looking up the lyrics to the song she had let him listen to.

"Bingo! My baby is a genius," She mused leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek before suddenly crawling over him and hopped off the side of the bed. Jason cocked a brow at her as she tucked her music player in her sweatshirt pocket. "I'm hungry; wanna raid the kitchen with me? I'll even make you something delicious."

Jason gave a lopsided smile as he rolled off the bed, landing right before her. He took her hips in his hands and pulled her towards him, nuzzling her neck before placing a tender kiss on the juncture where her shoulder and neck met.

"You're delicious…" He murmured into her neck. Rolyn laughed lightly before shoving him away from her. Jason pouted but Rolyn kept smiling at him.

"C'mon you pervert; I'll cook you up something nice." She said taking his hand and all but dragging him from the room. Jason laughed lightly while the thought about how lucky he was flew through his mind.

Rolyn led him the back way to the kitchen, taking him down the winding staircase that led straight into the kitchen. She was smiling all the way there and she expected to find the kitchen empty since the cook had off on weekends when there wasn't a special occasion, but the sight she took in as she reached the bottom of the stairs had her breath hitching in her throat. She stopped so abruptly that Jason ran right into her back.

"Ro, what's up with the…" Jason trailed off as he looked up, taking in who was sitting at the kitchen table, reclining in the chair there while sipping on a mug full of what had to be coffee by the smell in the air while reading the front page of a newspaper. Jason immediately nudged Rolyn behind him as chocolate colored eyes finally lifted, locking on the pair. Rolyn placed her hands on Jason's shoulders, squeezing slightly.

"How did you get in here?" Jason asked suddenly in a tone that gave ice the chills. Darren perked a brow at the boy as he set down his newspaper but still sipped his coffee so leisurely that it caused Jason's brow to twitch in annoyance.

"Nice to see you too, Jason. Is that how you usually address your superiors because if so, I'll have to speak to your father about your manners. I know he raised you better than that." Darren commented flatly as he set down his mug. Jason's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Jason repeated, but with a little more venom. Darren stared at him for a moment, his brow coming together for a split second before he sighed, crossing one leg over the other.

"I used to live here ya know." He retorted simply. Jason rolled his eyes. "And despite being permanently banned," He used air quotes as he rolled his eyes. "I can still manage to get into a home that is still under my name."

"You don't live here anymore for a reason so I suggest you get out before I call Officer Jenny." Jason said quickly. No one ever said "Call the cops" anymore. It was always "Call Officer Jenny" because it was likely that the blue haired police woman was going to show up and if backup was needed, her sisters would be there to back her up.

"Calm down kid, I'm just here to talk to Jenny…not the Officer either, but my wife." Darren explained in a calm tone as he reached for the newspaper he had been reading once again. Jason gave him an incredulous look and Rolyn moved to step from behind him but he pushed her back. Rolyn didn't argue. "And I wanted to speak to Kent there." Darren suddenly added.

Rolyn's eyes widened as she was referred to by her former last name…the last name this man basically stole from her. Jason took her hand and began to back them up to the stairs. Rolyn blinked in surprise before shaking her head.

"No," She muttered quickly jerking her wrist from Jason's grip and swiftly moving from behind him. Jason hissed her name but she paid him no mind as she crossed the kitchen, making a beeline for where Darren sat. Said man glanced at her as he took another sip of his coffee. Rolyn steeled herself as she pulled out a chair and sat before him. They stared at each other, light brown eyes meeting deep ones. "Jason, give us a minute. I wanna talk to him too."

"Rolyn I don't…" Jason trailed off as Rolyn shot him a look. There was a small internal battle within his mind. She was silently telling him to trust her but it was this guy he didn't trust…not after what he did to her at Thanksgiving. One last gesture from him to leave had him turning on his heel, silently heading back up the stairs, far enough to be out of sight, while still remaining close enough to listen in and possibly step in, if it came to that which he prayed to God it wouldn't.

There was a tension filled silence between the two of them. Rolyn sat back, arms crossed tightly over her chest while Darren just step down his coffee mug once again, not breaking the eye contact for a second. They just stared waiting for the other to speak up. In all honesty, Rolyn was scared out of her mind, especially without Jason there, but at the same time she knew that she had to do this.

And the silence was broken with a sigh. It sounded exasperated to Rolyn but she didn't comment on that as she pressed her lips together to the point that they made a fine line. "How's school?"

Had he really just asked that?

Rolyn opened her mouth only to snap it shut once again. Had he really just inquired how school was for her? Was he kidding? Well, the expectant look on his face as he stared at her said otherwise. Rolyn took in a breath before shrugging. "Pretty good…I aced my coordinating midterm exam; highest grade in the class besides Drew." Why was she giving him details?

Darren nodded. "That's good…I've heard of your reputation of being unbeatable along with Drew." He sighed folding his hands in his lap. Rolyn simply nodded. This didn't feel right. She felt like he was beating around the bush the same way Drew would…now she saw where he got it from.

"Okay, I know you didn't come here to talk to me about school because I'm sure you could care less." Rolyn almost snapped, but she tried her best to control her tone. "Why are you really here? If you want to torment me some more, maybe hit me again, go for it; if it'll get you outta here faster."

"Testy…" He murmured.

"And I have a damn right to be." Rolyn snapped back automatically. "You destroyed my life and I don't think I'm being overdramatic when saying this." She added firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You really hate me, don't you?" Darren said suddenly. Rolyn blinked in surprise, her mouth snapping shut at the slightly random question. For a second she didn't know how to answer, although thinking about it for a moment, her eyes narrowed as she came to a conclusion.

"No." She said firmly. Darren perked a brow.

"Why?"

Rolyn mimicked him by perking a brow. "I could _never_ hate someone." She said slowly. "It doesn't matter how badly that person could wrong me. It wouldn't matter if they ruined my reputation at school or…took my parents from me. I can't hate anyone…especially not the father of my brother and the man my mother obviously still cares for."

Darren didn't bother to correct her when she referred to Drew as her brother and Jennifer as her mother, he was far more lost in what she said. How could you not hate someone? He actually questioned her sanity for a moment because considering what he had done which he would whole heartedly admit to shamefully, if he was in her shoes, he would certainly hate him to an extent…and what was that about Jennifer still caring for him?

Darren shook his head. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out two pokeballs. One was a bright green while the other one was more of a forest green. He held out the two pokeballs to her and Rolyn simply stared at the offering, unsure if she should take it or not.

"They're two Typhlosions…the one in the deep green pokeball was your father's and the one in the lighter one was your mothers." Darren said flatly, his voice barely audible. Rolyn continued to stare at the offered pokeballs, her eyes widening. "I understand that Mr. and Mrs. Cross obtained the rest of your parent's Pokémon and released them rather than keeping them, but the two Typhlosion they never found along with the Dragonite in your possession."

Rolyn swallowed back the lump that formed in her throat as she reached out a shaky hand to retrieve the two pokeballs. Clenching her eyes shut as she finally took the two pokeballs. She closed her hands around them, thinking about her Quilava. Rolyn sighed, a sudden small smile coming to her lips.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry."

Rolyn jerked her head up, an incredulous look on her face. Darren pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing his own sigh. "W-What?" Rolyn stammered.

"I know it doesn't mean much, but I am…sorry." He said carefully, forcing his eyes to meet hers. Rolyn's mouth hung open in surprise she noticed the look in those eyes. Just like Drew, his eyes spoke so much…and right now she saw regret and sincerity. "I'm sorry for your loss, I'm sorry for the mistreatment…I-I'm sorry."

"What the hell…" Rolyn breathed swiping feverishly at her eyes, getting rid of the tears before they had the chance to fall. Darren just stared at her, his expression completely passive. He expected this young girl to blow up, most likely reject the apology that he literally pulled out of the air. He never planned on this and he never saw himself actually apologizing to this teenager for every wrong he's ever done against her…but it has been four months…four months since that brunette had spoken to him and four months he had been given to think. Now Darren was never a man to admit to being wrong.

But he was wrong.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She muttered dropping her hands into her lap, clutching tight to the pokeballs he had handed her. "You can't just apologize…why are you – w-why did you…" Rolyn trailed off before something hit her. "God dammit May!"

Darren released a low chuckle. "Yes, the brunette can be quite persuasive." He muttered. Rolyn released a laugh of her own. May certainly had a way of changing people…even impossibly, for the better. "This won't happen overnight and it'll take time but…you're a Hayden. Jennifer sees you as her own so it's only right that I do the same. It's the least I owe Zion and Holden."

Rolyn whimpered at the mention of her parents. "Oh God…"

"I…hope we can salvage something good out of everything that has occurred." Darren finished. Rolyn groaned before launching herself out of the chair, her body acting on its own as she threw her arms around this man's neck. In the back of her mind she was completely aware that this was the man that had completely destroyed her life, but there was just something…different.

"Thank you…" she murmured. Darren simply nodded. Rolyn also sent out s silent thank you to May. That girl was a heaven sent. "And I forgive you…"

"Why?" Darren questioned all too quickly. Rolyn released a sort of bitter sweet chuckle as she pulled away and met this man's eyes.

"Because that brunette once told me that forgiveness isn't for the other person…it's for yourself."

* * *

"I'll be back a little later Mom! I'm just heading across the street with Drew." May called out from the doorway to her home. She waited for her mother's okay before smiling lightly, shutting the door behind her and turning to her boyfriend who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. "You think Rolyn and Jason are still over there?"

"Probably, and if so, I don't want to go anywhere near them or what they could possibly be doing." Drew commented as a disgusted shiver went down his spine. May chuckled lightly as she joined him at the bottom of the stairs and took his hand.

"C'mon we can watch a movie or late night training could always do us some good. I barely won the battle portion to my coordinating midterm so I need to get more training in before the finals come rolling around." May sighed as she and Drew walked in time, looking both ways – like good, smart children – before crossing the street.

"Yea, I think training would be in your best interest." Drew said as a smug look came to his features. May scoffed before rolling her eyes. Of course Drew had aced both the written exam and the battle. He was incredibly intelligent and unbeatable. His opponent truly had no chance.

"I'm sorry not all of us have the magic of the last name Hayden offering us amazing skills." May muttered as they made the trek up the slight hill that was the driveway of the Hayden home. Drew snorted.

"It isn't the name that makes us so great. In all honesty, my mother was pretty bad in school when she was our age." Drew said in a matter of fact tone. May groaned, slapping her free hand to her forehead.

"Then she married your dad, took upon the name Hayden and suddenly became and economic and scientific genius." She countered.

"I don't think much greatness could have come out of my mom marrying my dad." Drew muttered with a roll of his eyes. May shot him a pointed look and he sighed, forcing a smile while shaking his head. "Yea, yea I know…we're not down talking my father anymore because he is in fact my father and wasn't always this bad. Yea, you've given me that speech too many times February."

"What did you just call me?" May grumbled dangerously.

"May." Drew said immediately.

May glared at him. "That's what I thought…" She growled as Drew unlocked the door. As soon as they entered the Hayden home Rolyn's voice could be heard being carried from the parlor. She was talking so enthusiastically that it perked both May and Drew's interest in who she was talking. If she was talking to merely Jason, she would have been yelling at this point.

"Rolyn!" Drew called out. In response they received a strange yelp followed by the quick pattering of feet on the floor before said girl appeared before the couple.

"Hey guys," She greeted, smiling anxiously. Drew perked a brow in suspicion while May merely waved as though nothing was wrong.

"Jason still here?" Drew inquired. Rolyn simply nodded in response. "Was that who you were talking to?" He asked slowly. Rolyn shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Hello Drew,"

Drew's entire expression fell so quickly May would have classified it as a new world record. Drew's eyes were livid as the narrowed into a death glare locked on his supposed father. He knew what May had told him and he actually believed he was making progress, although with the bane of his existence standing right before him he couldn't help but feel like he had taken one step forward and hundred back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Drew said coldly. It was as if all life had been sucked from his tone.

"Drew…" May began carefully as she glanced between his eyes and his fathers. She actually had to make a double take when she looked into Darren's eyes…there was something different about his eyes…something that made her almost sigh in relief.

"Drew it's okay…" Rolyn said carefully just as Jason came strolling out of the parlor and came up behind her. Darren stayed a few paces behind, keeping a respective amount of distance between him and the four teenagers.

"Okay?" Drew snapped turning his glare on Rolyn. "You must be more screwed up in the head than I presumed you to be if having him within a hundred feet of us is okay." He chided pointing an accusing finger at Darren.

"Hey," Jason snapped, getting on the defensive for Rolyn's sake, even if he was going up against his best friend. "How about you calm down and let her explain." He advised harshly. Drew continued to glare but snapped his mouth shut.

"Darren came by earlier to talk to mom…and me…" Rolyn began lowly. "He wanted to make amends." She added quickly. Drew's harsh look was exchanged with an incredulous one. His mouth dropped open before snapping shut once again as he began to laugh behind closed lips bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You've got to be kidding me…you've got to be – are you serious?" Drew all but yelled. Rolyn cringed. "You really think that this conniving snake is actually…"

"Drew!" May suddenly inserted, stomping her foot like a child. Drew immediately looked towards his girlfriend, taking note of her stern expression that was silently telling him to keep his mouth shut. Once she was sure he wasn't going to snap, May left his side and strode over to Darren and once within a foot of him, she stared.

Darren stared right back, locking light brown eyes with bright blue ones. May's eyes narrowed a bit, but only for a fleeting moment before a sudden smile came to her lips. Darren cocked a brow at her and she extended a hand out to him, keeping up her sweet smile.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Hayden." She giggled. Darren had to resist the need to cock his head to the side in confusion, although he wouldn't let her stand there with her hand out. He clasped her hand only for her to shake his vigorously before dropping it. "I knew you'd come around…and I knew it wouldn't happen overnight but it looks like you really took the time to evaluate just who you were. Before you were that man…that horrible man no one took pleasure in being around but what I see right now is…Mr. Hayden…so congratulations. You finally found your purpose."

Darren hesitated. "Thank you." He finally managed.

"Has everyone gone mad?" Drew laughed sarcastically.

"Drew," May began turning back to her boyfriend. "Your father has changed for the better." She said in a matter of fact tone. One would question how she could be so sure, but knowing May and her judgment when it came to matters such as these, it didn't even matter. The brunette may not have been the smartest or most talented in the bunch but she certainly was an excellent judge of the heart and one look into this man's eyes had her reading him like a book.

"See?" Rolyn said with a small smile. "If May can see it there is no denying it." Rolyn said knowing that just about everyone trusted May's judgment with their lives. Drew pressed his lips together, nodding slowly.

"Okay…okay I'll accept it on one condition." Drew snapped.

"Which is?" Jason questioned.

"You," Drew pointed at his father. "You have to battle me. You win, I accept this. You don't and I will personally make sure you never get near any of us ever again." He said lowly. Darren couldn't hold back a smirk.

"You can't be serious." Darren breathed.

"Take it or leave it." Drew said much louder than necessary. Darren suddenly realized just how serious his son was. Although how could you base your emotions off of a battle? That didn't really seem fair, but if that was what it was going to take with him, Darren was pretty much ready. He nodded and Drew gave a crooked smirk. "Good…"

* * *

"Alright, this will be a simple one on one battle; no time limit and no substitutions." Jason said rather flatly as he stood in the middle of what would be the battle field and what was actually the vast open space in the Hayden background that was usually used for training. On the side, May and Rolyn said in the grass, anxious looks on their faces as they glanced between the two opposing men.

Drew looked just about ready to tear someone's head off while at the same time he was composed, rolling a pokeball in his hand as he waited for the match to start. Darren looked completely impassive if not tauntingly at ease with his hands in his pockets as he stood in a leisurely slouch. It was obvious where Drew got his smug coolness from.

"You may release your Pokémon." Jason sighed stepping to back to he could join the two girls on the side. Drew enlarged his pokeball before giving it a toss, keeping silent and staring at his father in the entire time. Just as the burst of white light came from the split pokeball, Darren pulled a pokeball of his own out of his pocket and enlarged it.

"Ooh, Drew's using Roserade…he only battles with him once in a blue moon." Rolyn murmured as her eyes narrowed a bit. May nodded in agreement. She had seen Roserade plenty of times because that Pokémon was Drew's right hand, but she had never seen Drew battle with the Pokémon. It was one of his more powerful and oldest ones by what she had been told.

"I see that Roselia has evolved..." Darren breathed just as he tossed his own pokeball, not breaking eye contact with his son as he resisted a smirk once that white light began to take form of his chosen Pokémon.

"What is that?" May gasped once Darren's Pokémon was revealed. Rolyn had the same question flying through her mind as she pulled out her Dex and held it up to the dark looking Pokémon that looked like it had mouths for hands.

"_Hydreigon: the dark dragon Pokémon. This brutal Pokémon travels the skies on its six wings. Anything that moves seems like a foe to it, triggering its attack. The heads on its arms do not have brains. It uses all three heads to destroy and consume everything_." The automated voice of Rolyn's Dex explained.

"That's…" Jason began.

"Creepy." May finished for him. He simply nodded in agreement before clearing his throat.

"The battle may commence." Jason announced.

"Alright Roserade," Drew began addressing his childhood companion. The plant Pokémon nodded, awaiting a command. "Use razor leaf than follow up with petal dance." He finally said as Roserade took a few steps forward.

The two attacks came one after another before mingling as it barreled towards its target. Hydreigon hovered where it was released and it made no movement to dodge nor did Darren instruct for it to. Rolyn furrowed his brow as May cocked her head to the side as the two mingled attacks hit their target head on.

"That's…weird." May murmured as she watched Hydreigon recover from the double onslaught. The dragon Pokémon could have easily avoided and usually such attacks wouldn't cause much damage but considering this was Drew's Roserade Darren was dealing with, the damage was there.

"If you just brought out your Pokémon to stare at me than you might as well leave right now." Drew called out towards his father. Darren perked a brow before shrugging. For some unknown reason, this caused the green haired boy to seethe. He didn't like how uncaring this man was being about this. "Roserade, poison sting."

Roserade hesitated for a minute before finally complying with her trainer's orders. The attack flew through the air looking like silver needles cutting through the air as it sped towards a still unmoving Hydreigon. Drew's jaw set as Darren merely shifted his stance as his Pokémon took the damage head on.

"What is wrong with him…?" Rolyn growled, glaring at Darren. She may have forgiven his past mistakes but he was just letting his Pokémon take these attacks. He wasn't even taking his Pokémon into consideration.

"Fine…I'd rather get this done and over with sooner rather than later anyways…" Drew growled, shoving his hands into his pockets. May sighed as she shook her head at her boyfriend. She had actually believed that he was getting better pertaining to his feelings towards her father. Maybe she was wrong. "Roserade use…"

"What's going on?"

Drew stopped short when he noticed his mother approaching. Jennifer glanced between her son and her estranged husband, her green eyes narrowing behind her glasses. Amy, who was trailing behind her, scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. No one spoke as Jennifer took in the scene, the only movement was of Darren returning his intimidating Pokémon to its pokeball. Jennifer thought she could question him but instead turned to her son.

"Drew?" She said firmly. The green eyed boy didn't speak. Instead he released a growl before taking off, trudging in the opposite direction so he could go around the side of the large manor. May immediately scrambled to her feet running after him, calling his name. Jennifer looked towards Darren, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Rolyn, Jaze…c'mon." Amy said carefully gesturing to the couple. Jason jumped to his feet and offered a hand to Rolyn before they followed his mother into the Hayden home leaving Jennifer and Darren alone. Rolyn glanced over her shoulder one last time before sighing.

"Jen…" Darren began.

"I'm not even going to ask what you're doing here because you're obviously here to egg on this family more than you already had in the past." Jennifer said flatly. "Why do you insist on pressuring these horrible feelings upon your own son for heaven's sakes Darren!"

"I wasn't about to let him determine his relationship with me over a battle. If that was how it was going to go than I might as well let him win and continue hating me." Darren retorted sharply. Jennifer's brow furrowed. "Long story short he challenged me to a battle to determine if he could forgive me or not. I complied but I didn't plan on forcing the forgiveness out of him."

Jennifer hesitated. "Forgiveness for what?" She finally asked.

Darren lowered his gaze and Jennifer bit the inside as she took a step towards him. Darren reached into his pocket pulling out a small yellow piece of paper. Jennifer glanced between his face and the obvious sticky not before Darren deftly extended the note towards her. Jennifer hesitantly reached out for it, snatching it from his hands, locking her eyes with his before reading the contents of the note.

Jennifer released a bittersweet chuckle.

"It's yours…even though you chucked in my face." Darren muttered. "Jenny…I want to do right by you and by our son. I know what kind of time it will take and I'm willing to take the time out to do it. If you'll let me…"

Jennifer laughed more openly and Darren frowned. Shaking her head, Jennifer clutched the note to her chest, blinking back tears as she lifted her gaze to meet his. "It won't be easy. Drew is as hard headed as you. I see too much of you in that boy. It's both a curse and a blessing."

"I can at least try, but I need your support."

"Darren you've always had my support." Jennifer murmured. Darren's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment. "Last time I checked when you marry someone it's for better or worse…in our case, definitely worse. Also I was the one madly in love with you from the start and it's pretty damn hard to let go of your first love."

"Jen…"

"Please," she whimpered clutching the note tighter. "Please break that curse of hate you passed onto our son." Darren sighed as he stepped towards Jennifer, opening his arms to her before pulling her into a tight embrace. She cried softly into his chest as she wrapped her hands under his arms to clutch onto him, dropping the sticky note in the process.

Will you marry me was written on the note in perfect calligraphy.

* * *

_And there you have it. The next chapter will dive into Drew's issues that will ultimately hinder his relationship with those he cared about and I hope you all don't believe that Rolyn or Jennifer were too forgiving because my mother always said it doesn't matter what someone has done, if they genuinely seek forgiveness you give it to them. Actually even if they don't seek that forgiveness, you give it to them because all that hate and resentment only hinders YOU in the long run. Drew will have to learn that lest he lose the ones he loves. I hope you all liked this chapter and please review…_

_~Rolyn~_


	42. Misguided

_Since I didn't exactly meet my quota when I said I wanted this story wrapped up by old Hallows eve I'm a tad bit sad BUT If I really push myself – and my power returns at home and school work simmers down – this story will be wrapped up by Thanksgiving or even earlier. I cannot wait for Thanksgiving break. Then comes Black Friday which is the day in my house we put up the Christmas tree. I love Thanksgiving break. Okay let me not stray…last chapter was…interesting to say the least but now it's time to focus on our favorite couple._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Forty Two: Misguided_

* * *

"Drew!" May called for the umpteenth time as she tried to catch up with him, but her boyfriend was charging down the street like a bat out of hell. His fists remained clenched and it almost looked like he was childishly stomping as he kept his expression blank, stopping his emotions from reaching his face, but they did reach his eyes. May had seen the fire burning in them and it was a fire fueled by such detest that it scared her.

Drew had been so happy prior to Thanksgiving…then again he had no contact with her father since then, but May was sure he was making progress. She didn't want this burden of hate to weigh Drew down and dampen his spirits every time he saw his father when it was impossible for Drew not to see the man, especially now. Drew promised he'd try on her behalf and even if it wasn't for her, she didn't want to see him this upset when he had no reason to be.

"Drew! Stop!" May almost growled as she fell into a jog before finally snatching up his upper arm and jerking him to stop with a little effort. Drew took in a deep breath as he finally came to a stop and slowly turned around to face the brunette. May pressed her lips together as she searched his expression and Drew didn't even look at her. "Drew…" She began lowly.

"Whatever you have to say, you might as well save it for someone who will be stupid enough to take it to heart." He said flatly. May blinked in surprise as she let go of his arm and took a step back. She had never heard Drew speak to her like that and it wasn't his words that had hit her…his tone was unloving and barren of any emotion.

"Drew you need to calm down because all of this is unnecessary." May said carefully as she tried to meet his eyes, but he refused to even glance in her direction. Drew released a sigh as he shook his head. "I know how you feel about your father and I know how much effort it takes you to tolerate the sight of him; you make it unbearably obvious, but that will never change the fact that he is and always will be your father."

"By blood alone." Drew snapped. May bit into her bottom lip. "That man was never a father to me and if he ever was, there are too many horrid memories for me to even think back that far." He almost growled and May's brow furrowed.

"Drew…that shouldn't matter because it only makes you look foolish when you grip so tightly to his wrongs rather than his attempt to redeem himself." May said gently. Drew snorted and May immediately snapped her mouth shut. He was far more upset than she had ever seen him and Darren hadn't even said or done anything wrong.

"No, what's foolish is the naïve stupidity that you insist on imposing on me the same way you did on Rolyn." Drew muttered finally lifting his eyes to meet hers. May almost gasped at what she saw there…For once she saw nothing…not even that small spark that was only reserved for her no matter what way he felt. "This optimism – this idea that there is goodness in just about every horrid aspect of the world you got going on is absolute immaturity at its best. You're mentality is imprudent May so stop trying to make me see the rainbows and sunshine of your pathetic little world that blinds your better judgment."

May cringed as his voice started to raise a bit and normally Drew would have taken note of his girlfriend's discomfort and calmed himself down but right now he was completely blind, completely lost in all these maddening feelings that not much else matter…not even May. She tried to remain calm herself and she silently reminded herself that he was just upset but that untimely lump was beginning to form in her throat at his words.

"Drew…" She began lowly, lowering her head and letting brunette hair fall over her shoulder, hiding her face as her eyes glossed over with tears. She took in a deep breath before steeling her shoulders and lifting her head again. "You promised you'd try…for us so please let go of the past and step into your future."

"Maybe I'd rather hold onto the past then go anywhere near a future that you have conjured up." His voice was completely dead as those words passed his lips. May took in a sharp breath and couldn't help a long blink that had tears streaming down her face. "I can't do it." He finalized.

May knew exactly what he couldn't do and it broke her heart. Drew said nothing more as he turned on his heel and continued down the street in the opposite direction of his home. May remained rooted in the spot in the middle of the sidewalk, blue eyes wide as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do at that point. She couldn't think straight as Drew's words came crashing in on her causing a sob to rip from her throat.

May lowered her head furiously swiping at her eyes before taking in a deep breath, trying her best to calm down even though the tears kept coming.

"Are you alright?"

May whipped around, blinking away tears as she took in Darren standing there, hands shoved into his pockets. Looking at him now she couldn't help but see the uncanny resemblance Drew had with his father. Darren looked like a brunette, older version of him, getting his green hair and eyes from his mother. Other than that he was all Darren and it wasn't made apparent until now.

"I'm fine." May blatantly lied. "Drew just…" She hesitated as fresh new tears rolled down her cheeks and another sob was ripped from her throat. May shook her head as she clenched her fists at her side. Darren sighed; he was in search of his son; maybe talk to him at least a bit as Jennifer had asked, but right now he didn't believe that was much of a priority anymore…although he'd rather deal with the unyielding hatred of his son than deal with a crying teenage girl.

* * *

"Please don't embarrass me." Patou begged as she headed towards the front door. The two young men she was talking to exchanged looks. Patou stared at them for a moment, a few paces away from her initial destination. There was a brief stare down between her and her two older siblings before another ring of the doorbell had her back on her original path.

Taking in a breath Patou shot one final glance over her shoulders at her brothers before smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in the "too tight" - as her brothers called it - royal blue dress that ended just above the knee and had a scooping neckline that left just enough to imagination. The sleeves were long and even though she was in her own home, she was dressed in a pair of moderate paten leather heels.

The leaner of the two young men sighed, turning towards his older brother, hands shoved in his pockets and a careless look on his face. "I don't know why she doesn't trust us." He murmured just as Patou opened the door, smiling brightly.

"She doesn't trust you, Adrian. I, on the other hand, am completely fine about the idea of her having her…" The older of the two male siblings hesitated, his brown eyes narrowing a bit as they locked on the dark haired boy standing in the threshold of his home…well it used to be his home before he moved out but Christian wasn't looking at such a technicality. "Boyfriend…over for dinner with the family. We promised to act civil so we'll act civil."

"Civil my ass." Adrian muttered.

"Adrian, Christian," Patou addressed turning towards her two older siblings. Both boys immediately turned their attention on their younger sister, paying no regard to the golden eyed boy she was holding hands with. Patou smiled as she pulled said boy over to the pair. "I'd like you to meet Ian."

"It's a pleasure," Ian said politely extending a hand to Christian first. The thought that he and Patou looked a little too similar flashed through his mind but he has seen pictures of the oldest Cross sibling before…it was just weird to finally see him in person.

"Not really." Adrian murmured shaking hands with the golden eyed boy. Ian's brow furrowed for fleeting moment and Patou's eyes widened as she mouthed a threat towards her brother, although Christian dealt with him himself by jabbing Adrian in the side with his elbow even though he was tempted to say the same thing.

To say Patou's older brothers were over protective was certainly an understatement because the two boys were far more than that. The two of them were rabid pit-bulls that made Alex's protectiveness seem like a minor precaution.

Adrian, being a middle child had this unexplainable need to be overly blunt and he never let Patou forget that she was destined to one day join a nunnery where she'd live out the rest of her days away from any variations of the male species. Although he would never think of the idea of refuting the proposition of a girl, even though Patou found this extremely stereotypical. He was a good looking man with blonde hair and dazzling green eyes with flecks of blue at the age of twenty three.

Then there was the oldest, and more mature of the two. Christian could only be described as composed and sophisticated, holding an air around him that could intimidate those who didn't know him just like one Amy Alvarez, but this was no surprise since he was a lawyer like the older woman. He was also happily married to a woman that could only be described as utterly adorable at first glance. Christian was just as protective of his younger sister as Adrian…possibly even more, but he was discreet with his mannerism.

If the glare he was shooting at Ian was discreet.

"Ian," Patou's mother greeted coming from the kitchen. She had been slaving over that stove for the last half hour preparing a meal that she believed would suit their guest's tastes. When she had proposed – forced – Patou to invite her "special friend" over for dinner she had this perfect picture planned out in her head and it all started with the amazing meal she prepared.

"Hello Mrs. Cross," Ian said sweetly with a bow of his head. Patou glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. When did Ian become replaced with a polite, sugary sweet version of himself? Honestly it was creeping her out, but it was for the better.

"Please, you can call me Annette." Mrs. Cross all but giggled with a nonchalant wave of her hand. Ian's smile broadened as he nodded.

"Don't call her that." Adrian said, narrowing his eyes at this boy…since when was it appropriate to pull him away from his life as a bachelor and a college student to have dinner with Patou's…yea, he couldn't say it. "Can we get this over with?"

"Adrian…" Annette said lowly. Christian rolled his eyes and Patou slapped a hand to her forehead. Yes, this certainly was going to be an interesting night. "Oh Ian, I'm sorry that my husband couldn't join us but he's working on this new project for Mr. Hayden…it seems that that guy is trying to turn the morals of his company around."

"Surprise, surprise…" Christian muttered as he headed towards the dining room. Honestly he wanted this evening to be over just as much as his younger brother did, but for the sake of Patou he would at least try and make it look like he was glad to be there with that Ian boy…he made a mental note to give him a thorough background check when he got home later.

The five sat around the table, a thick, heavily awkward silence hanging in the air as no one spoke, but looks said everything. Annette was smiling sweetly between chewing as she looked to each of her children while Patou looked around just as much, only difference was that she was unbearably anxious. Adrian had a glare locked right on Ian and Christian alternated between staring at his food and glancing at Ian.

If there was ever a time Ian felt like he wanted Deoxys to come out of nowhere and snatch him up…it would be now.

"So…" Adrian began, tapping his fork against his plate agitating on Patou's part. She shot him a pointed look, daring him to say something rude or inappropriate. "You're studying to be a coordinator Ion?"

"It's Ivan." Christian corrected knowing very well that he was wrong as well…well at least he used an actual name.

"It's Ian." Patou snapped moving her glare from Adrian to Christian. The eldest of the Cross siblings simply smiled briefly, muttering about his mistake and that his hearing was off and he thought this whole time that the boy was named Ivan.

"Guys, let Iran talk!" Adrian shushed the two, once again getting Ian's name wrong. Christian resisted a smirk while Patou groaned, swiping a hand down her face. "So Ian…coordinating? I thought that was a chick's kind of Pokémon profession."

"Adrian that s unbearably sexist." Annette sighed with a shake of her head.

"It's okay," Ian said with a sort of forced smile. "People usually think that the aspects of coordinating would appeal to girls because you get to perform, but in all honesty it can be seen as twice as hard as battling because trainers who battle merely train for the battle while coordinators have to put intelligence, creativity and strength in what they're doing in order to be successful…not that many people have the stamina…or mental capacity to partake in such a career choice."

Adrian's eye twitched and Patou lowered her head, cupping a hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles. Annette even had trouble fighting back a smile as Ian smiled rather sarcastically in Adrian's direction.

"Well said Ivan." Christian sighed.

"It's Ian." Patou corrected again. Christian ignored her.

"I heard that your pretty good at what you do as well…coming up in the top ten in the coordinating exams right below the Hayden siblings." Christian stated as he leaned back in his chair. Patou stared at him incredulously. How the hell did he know that when Patou only mentioned him getting good grades…never his placement?

"Uh yea…" Ian said rather awkwardly.

"You must be proud of yourself." Christian baited. He was just waiting for this kid to make an arrogant comment towards him.

"I try." Ian said simply with a nod. Christian stared at him for a moment before nodding once again. Ian wasn't stupid and Patou warned him, but there was little her two overbearing brothers could do that could turn him off of her. This wasn't just his girlfriend they were talking about. Patou was his best friend…he didn't exactly have that many. Sometimes he thought of Jason as his closest guy friend but they were also rivals so…it was just different with Patou.

"Yea, you're trying to get into my baby sisters pants." Adrian muttered. Patou slapped him upside the head.

"I'm sorry but I respect Patou a whole lot more than that." Ian laughed incredulously.

"If you respect her, respect her decision to never date and become a nun." Adrian retaliated.

"What decision!" Patou snapped. "You conjured up that little scheme in your stupid attempt to make me into a forty year old virgin!" She added bluntly. Annette blinked in surprise.

"Silly Pato," Adrian chuckled. Patou glared at him for using that annoying nickname he had made for her when they were younger. "You will not be a forty year old virgin…I'm thinking more of eighty…maybe ninety five?" He basically mused with a careless wave of his hand. Patou groaned.

"She might be dead before then." Christian inserted.

"Christian, don't wish death on your little sister." Annette sighed with a shake of her head.

Patou groaned, pushing her plate away before slamming her head down on the table. She didn't lift her head until Annette excused herself and instructed for Adrian and Christian to follow. She glanced up, staring ahead before turning towards Ian who was now reclining in his chair next to her. A sigh passed her lips before she sat up completely.

"I am so sorry." She apologized immediately on her brother's behalf. She knew they were eccentric but this was simply ridiculous. Ian perked a brow as he turned towards her, a smirk slowly pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed. "That was the funniest dinner I have ever been invited to. You told me to prepare for the worst and honestly I was expecting more." He added draping an arm over the back of her chair. Patou stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and laughing silently behind closed lips.

"You would find this funny." She groaned leaning over to him and resting her head on his shoulder. Ian's smirk broadened. He couldn't help but think that her brother's should be worried while at the same time, they had nothing to worry about.

"Well I'm into that twisted humor…" Ian said turning towards her while lifting her chin with two fingers. He had the full intention of kissing her, but of course fate wasn't that kind.

"Yea, I wouldn't do that." Christian all but growled stepping into the dining room once again. Patou immediately pulled away, sitting up stiffly in her chair while Ian's hand dropped from the back of it as he found his half eaten plate of food so unbearably fascinating. "Patou…someone named Alex is calling you? Is that another boy I need to…deal with?" He shot Ian a pointed look.

Patou groaned, springing to her feet to retrieve her buzzing dex from her brother. "Alex is a girl…Alexandra Cramer?" She specified knowing that if she didn't her brother was going to investigate. Christian nodded slowly before leaving the couple once again, but not before shooting Ian one last warning look. Patou rolled her eyes while shaking her head before pressing her dex to her ear. "Hey Cramer, what's up?" She answered.

"_Whoa like alpha niner delta…uh SOS, code red, nine – one – one_…!" Alex rambled in her accent. Patou furrowed her brow as she looked towards Ian, shooting him a confused look. He furrowed his brow as he stood up and approached her, leaning so he could listen in on the phone call even though Alex's loud voice carried enough for him to hear her by simply standing next to his girlfriend.

"Calm down Alex; what's wrong?" Patou questioned. She heard Alex sigh from the other end of the line. It sounded like she was running too.

"_Ya'll need ta make ya way ovah ta Hayden manor immediately. We got ourselves a Dragonite girl emergency_." Alex managed to get out between deep breaths. Patou cocked her head to the side, looking towards the clock on the wall.

"Alex, it's almost nine o'clock at night." Patou informed the purple haired girl.

"_Does it mattah!_" Alex cried from the other line. "_It's Friday night Goldie Locks, do ya have a bed time or somethin'? Don't punk out on me now girl. This is some serious chizz we talkin' 'bout. I expect ya ta be at the Princess' house before I get there! By the way I'm two blocks away from her house_…"

"Then how do you expect me to…" Patou stared ahead blankly as the line went dead because Alex hardly cared what the golden haired girl had to say. Sighing in exasperation for the umpteenth time that night Patou decided that she might as well change if she was going to leave. Ian stared at her strangely as she headed towards the stairs that led to her attic bedroom. "Wait right here…"

And Ian did wait for a good five minutes before Patou came flying down the stairs in a pair of sweatpants, a pair of boots, her old camp t-shirt and her Dragonite girls leather jacket. To Ian she looked just as beautiful as she did moments ago in that tantalizing dress. Patou muttered for him to follow her as she went into the living room where her mother was seated with her brother's. obviously they were getting a good old fashioned talking to.

"Mom, there's an emergency and I need to head out." Patou said carefully. Annette suddenly became alert.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quickly. Patou nodded, her long blonde hair bobbing.

"It's…a girl thing. Alex just made it sound really important. I'm just heading over to Rolyn's so I'll text you when I get there." Patou explained with a shrug.

Annette sighed before nodding. "Alright…"

"Mom, you're really gonna let her go with Ivy?" Adrian snapped pointing accusingly at Ian who perked a brow. "He could have told her to lie and say she had a so called emergency just so he could…"

"Shut up Adrian!" Patou chided glaring at him.

"Go ahead Patou…" Annette said gently. Patou's expression softened as she nodded before taking Ian's hand and leading him towards the door. Once the door slammed behind the couple, Annette shot her son a glare.

"The two of you are grounded." She said firmly.

"We don't live here anymore mom…" Christian laughed. "And I think we're a little too old for grounding." He added with a small smirk. Annette's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Adrian, go to your room. You're father and I haven't turned it into an entertainment room yet." She said pointing down a hall.

"Gee, thanks mom…" He murmured as he stood to his feet and trudged towards his former room that would soon be turned into an entertainment room.

"Christian, your room is already a gym so I'll just have to call up that cute little wife of yours and let _her_ handle you." Annette said nonchalantly as she reached for the cordless phone. Christian's smirk fell into a frown.

* * *

"Evening Miss LeNoir," A butler greeted the navy haired girl at the door. Dawn smiled weakly, hugging herself to keep warm in her Master's Academy cheerleader's sweatshirt. By the looks of it, it appeared that the pink loving girl had basically pulled a sweatshirt on over her pink flannel Luvdisc pajamas. Her hair was uncharacteristically pulled into a messy bun as well…it almost looked like she rolled out of bed. "The young Miss Hayden is expecting you…I believe she is in her room." The butler said before stepping aside to allow her in.

"Thanks…" Dawn breathed as she stepped inside the warm home and went towards the large main staircase that stood so proudly in the middle of the vast foyer. Dawn had been dozing off when she had received the call from Rolyn that requested her immediate appearance at Hayden Manor. Sure, it wasn't exactly normal for a teenager girl to be going to bed around nine at night on a Friday, but Dawn had both cheerleading and dance practice with Alex so she was tired.

Although that hardly mattered when it came to a Dragonite Girl emergency. There had only been two before in their entire friendship. The first time was when the war between the boys and the girls was established, the second was when they realized Rolyn's predicament with one Darren Hayden…now…Dawn wasn't sure what was wrong but she was fearful. A Dragonite Girl emergency wasn't called for the minor things…

Dawn hesitated as she stood outside the closed doors of Rolyn's room. Shaking her head, the navy haired girl entered without so much as a knock. Marina was already there, as was Rolyn, but this was her house after all. The two were huddled around a slumped over brunette form that had her face hidden in her hands. Dawn's eyes widened as she quickly made her way over to the trio, picking up light sniffling as she plopped down in front of the brunette.

"May…" She cooed reached out and petting her sapphire eyed friend tenderly on the head. May winced under her touch. "What's wrong?" Her question was answered with a good sniffle before May went completely silent, although she didn't remove her hands from her face. "What's wrong?" Dawn repeated, this time the question was directed at Marina.

The aqua haired girl sighed sadly. She didn't want to say that Drew and May had broken up because she didn't believe that…she honestly believed that his stubbornness was just getting in the way of their relationship. However by the looks of it…a part of her couldn't help but believe the worst. Drew and May loved each other. How could this possibly happen?

"Sorry that I didn't…" Patou trailed off as she slowly strode into the room. "Huh, guess I did get here before Alex." She mused in slight surprise. It was then she noticed three of her friends huddled around who she knew had to be May. Her eyes widened as she rushed to Rolyn's side, her brow furrowing. "What's wrong?"

Rolyn simply shook her head as she continued to rub soothing circles into the kindest of the Dragonite Girls' back. She didn't really want to say anything until they were all there. Honestly she didn't even know if May wanted her to say anything. When Darren had brought May back home, the brunette fighting back tears, Rolyn knew something was wrong and immediately called out for her fellow girls in an emergency. The sadness of the happiest of their group certainly was an emergency…especially when her brother was the cause of said sadness.

"Am I the last one ta…what the hell happened?" Alex asked abruptly as she stood in the doorway to Rolyn's room. Pink eyes locked on the group, tightly knit into an almost protective cocoon around May. She took hesitant steps forward as she put on an expectant face, waiting for an answer. "Care ta tell me why Miss Brightside is sittin' hunched ovah on the floor while ya'll use ya bodies ta build a human Alcatraz around her?"

"Alex…" Marina began lowly.

"Drew broke up with me." May finally said, her voice coming out shaky and low, almost sounding like she hadn't had a drink in days. Alex's eyes widened dramatically while Patou and Dawn shared a look as they gaped.

"That's thinking the worst." Marina said quickly.

"Yea," Rolyn agreed. "What did he say exactly?" She questioned. She knew her brother had a way with words, whether he was uplifting or completely destroying and most of the time if he wanted a point to get across, he'd blatantly say it. If he actually broke up with May, he had to have said it plainly or they weren't really broken up…right?

"He said he'd rather cling to the past than live in the delusion of a future I had conjured up." May basically whimpered. Marina frowned and Rolyn released a sigh. Alex who was still standing clenched her fists, her eyes narrowing into slits. "He said he couldn't do it."

"He had to have been referring to Darren." Rolyn said suddenly.

"What does that dirt ball have ta do with this?" Alex snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He came by this afternoon to apologize to me," Rolyn began. Alex scoffed and Dawn gasped dramatically. "He was genuine with it too. He wants to do right by me and mom and Drew too, but of course he didn't take it well and May just wants him to forgive Darren…but he can't. That's what he meant when he said he can't." At this point she was looking at the brunette, forcing a small smile. "He didn't mean he couldn't be with you."

"He said he didn't want a future with me Rolyn. If that's not breaking up, I don't know what is." May snapped. This little fact caused fresh tears to stream down her face. She swiped at them, taking in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"May, he's just frustrated and confused…Drew has always been stubborn." Rolyn tried.

"We all know how much of an ass wipe Grass head can be. He'll never disregard that vast amount of pride that clouds his judgment. Now I'm not sayin' he should accept Darren with open arms, but he should at least take the time out ta try…he's just bein' an ignorant jerk now." Alex said firmly with a nod of her head.

"Alex is right…" Marina inserted. "Darren has done plenty of wrong to be condemned but we should not be the ones to condemn him, especially when he's trying to change his ways. The fact that Drew took out his anger on you, May, just makes him look like a greater fool."

"Yea but you know Drew has his issues…" Patou said lowly.

"He promised he'd try and accept Darren…he said he would. Now maybe none of you take your promises very seriously but I do…and seeing him so angry is just saddening. If he'd rather be angry than maybe breaking up is the best option." Mat muttered.

"May, no…" Dawn whispered reaching out to pet the brunette's head again. May shook her head.

"Drew and I are just too different…" She breathed. "From two different world entirely…"

* * *

_And there we have it. I bet you all weren't expecting this…I bet you were expecting Contestshipping and Vanessa would suddenly swoop in and ruin everything. SURPRISE! This is what I had planned. Now we have to move through this with only three chapters left. I wonder what will happen next because we still have Vanessa to think about and May has to choose a song for the showcase. I wonder what she will sing. Oh and also, I am taking suggestions to what song Alex and Dawn should dance to. I'm not saying I'll type out the entire song when it comes to it but I just want an idea. Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	43. Misconstrued

_All the reviews for last chapter…honestly had me rolling. I was like wow…I am so glad all of you feel so strongly about this and it makes me feel horrible for what I had in mind. Well it isn't that bad but it may go against someone's wishes. Although you all know that I would never leave a story on a bad note; no, things will certainly end well here so no need to worry. This'll be interesting, hopefully and I have just about figured out a song list for who will be performing what in the showcase. All I now need to know is if you'd all like me to actually write out each performance besides May's who I plan to write out indefinitely. Enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Forty Three: Misconstrued_

* * *

"Since when did you get your license?" Ian snorted as he buckled himself in the passenger seat of a car that certainly wasn't his…or the drivers. Jason smirked. The forest green Charger was in fact his mother's but the woman wouldn't be missing it. She was far too busy with Jennifer and Darren at the moment.

"I have my permit." Jason admitted, sticking the key in the ignition prior to buckling himself in. He had crashed into his golden eyed companion, leaving Rolyn's room when she kindly explained how this was a Dragonite girl time and his presence, although soothing on her part wasn't exactly necessary so Jason thought of the second best thing to do other than hover over his girlfriend and her friends as they soothed the broken heart of a girl who never deserved to have been hurt in the first place.

He had a pretty good idea about where Drew had stomped off to. There was only one place he could go and feel the type of peace that he sometimes couldn't find in his own home. Jason decided he would track his friend down and he was going to drag Ian along with him because he didn't think the girls would appreciate his hovering either…anyways, the two self-proclaimed perverts were never good around tears.

"Don't we need an adult in the car then?" Ian pointed out as the engine of the car roared to life. Jason glanced at him briefly out the corner of his eye, his lips twitching as he resisted another smirk. Jason knew the rules of having a permit. He had to be with an adult and he couldn't drive past eleven at night…he was already breaking rule one and by the way the digital clock in the dashboard had just ticked another minute, it wouldn't be long before he broke rule number two.

"I never took you for a goody – goody, Grey." Jason sighed as he gripped the steering wheel at ten and two just like his mother had barked at him earlier that day when he was receiving his driving lesson. "I'm sure the rules won't feel too dejected about me abandoning them for this particular situation."

Ian rolled his eyes as Jason pulled out of the horseshoe drive that looped in front of the Hayden home. He took off down the street picking up enough speed to have Ian grip onto the seat that he sat in. It wasn't that Ian was afraid of speeding…he just didn't trust _Jason's_ speeding. The kid only had his permit for heaven's sakes. He'd rather not die before they even reached their destination.

"Where are we going anyways?" Ian blurted out. "I mean, I know you said we were going to find Grass head, but exactly where is the kid?" He elaborated his question when he saw Jason perk a brow, but never take his eyes off the road.

"You'll see when we get there." Jason breathed with a shrug of his shoulders. Ian's brow crunched together and Jason rolled his eyes. "Look, it's not like I'm driving you to some secluded area in the woods where I'll rape and kill you then dispose of your body." He drawled. Ian's eyes widened significantly.

"I swear to God man, I will tuck and roll outta this car!" Ian said a bit too loudly.

Jason turned a glare on him for a split second before once again training green eyes on the road ahead. "I was kidding! Damn, no one can take a joke anymore…" He mumbled the last part as he swerved to the next lane, avoiding ramming the person he was creeping up on.

"Your jokes are creepier than Paul's presence." Ian retorted flatly.

"Sorry…only I can really get my humor." Jason chided, once again rolling his eyes. Sometimes it became a genuine curiosity as to why he clashed heads with the most recent Flygon boy, but at the same time, he understood. And sometimes he believed, out of all six of the boys, besides Drew who has been his friend since diapers, Ian understood him the best…but that was some sentimental crap he was not going to acknowledge.

"Didn't know how awesome the moon looks against the ocean." Ian muttered absent mindedly. Jason took his eyes off the road briefly, noticing that he had subconsciously gotten them to the road that went along Rayquaza sea's shoreline.

"Looks like we're here…" Jason sighed as he pulled over, parking the Charger in a no parking zone before pulling himself from the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him. Ian hesitantly followed his example and climbed out the car just as Jason was carefully making his way down the slope that brought you from the road to the beach. Ian tailed him, being careful not to fall.

Looking up Ian could see Jason heading down the vast open beach, heading towards a familiar mass that stood out in the emptiness of the beach. He picked up the pace as he recognized green hair and a green oriented Pokémon sitting at his side. So Drew liked coming to the beach? He never heard the green haired Hayden ever mention liking the beach or even spending any time there…ever.

Roserade was the first to notice the oncoming figures. She muttered in her own language, catching Drew's attention for a split second long enough for him to pull from his thoughts and notice Jason and Ian as well. He said nothing…he hadn't said a single thing since he released her from her pokeball. Roserade usually liked when her trainer would idly talk about nothing while staring out into the waves. Now, he said nothing. Roserade, who was once sitting down, lifted to her small feet and slowly trekked towards Jason and Ian, meeting them half way.

Roserade looked up at the boy that had been around her trainer since she was a small Budew and she blinked when the green eyed boy smiled down at her. Closing her eyes, the pokemon lowered her head, shaking it sadly. Jason got the message and sighed, moving past her and finally approaching his friend. Ian stayed by the Pokémon's side and pressed his lips together, figuring this was not his place to speak. Drew and Jason were friends longer than any Flygon Boy…longer than any Dragonite girl for that matter.

"Dude, you look like a pile of angst." Jason finally said standing at Drew's side. He didn't sit next to his friend; he didn't even look at him. Jason stared out into the ocean just as Drew did, his face blank just like Drew's. Drew said nothing and Jason took this as the hint to continue talking. "You mind telling me why Rolyn had to send out the Dragonite girl distress signal and they are all huddled together like someone died?"

Drew's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing Hayden?" Jason sighed, running a hand through messy hair. He hated when his hair became undone after an entire day. He should be at home right now, not dealing with this. But he had an obligation too. "I'm not saying May is an Angel sent from heaven and deserves special treatment for all of eternity, but she sure as hell doesn't deserve to be escorted back home by Darren crying her eyes out."

Drew's hands clenched in the sand beside him at the mention of Darren's name. Jason stared at Drew for a moment before glancing back at Ian. The golden eyed boy was holding the Roserade in his arms now, a worried look on the Pokémon's face.

"Get up," Jason ordered turning back to Drew and lightly kicking him with the tip of his sneakers. "We're going home."

Drew tensed.

"I mean _my_ home…" Jason explained. Drew relaxed a bit more at that fact. "Be forewarned though…Jocelyn is home for winter break still so expect the worst." Jason added lowly, a slight shiver traveling down his spine at the mention of his older sister. Drew tensed again.

* * *

"My, oh my…haven't you grown! You're as handsome as I remember Lil' Andrew!" She squealed grabbing the green haired boy in a tight embrace that didn't even allow him to return the gesture. Drew made the first noise in hours when he gagged at the chocking hold of this twenty two year old female version of Jason had grabbed him in.

Well if Jason was a girl, he'd certainly be a pretty one. Ian perked a brow as he took in this young woman's bubbly demeanor. She was wearing the brightest of smiles…one that looked like Dawn and May's smiles mixed into one; excited and genuine. Her eyes were a bright green just like her brothers, her hair the same deep brown and flowing in elegant waves to just about mid-back. Her skin was a little more tanned than Jason's though…maybe because she had been in the sunny Jewel region this entire time.

"Dude," Ian addressed leaning towards Jason. Said boy turned his attention from his sister and onto Ian. "You never told me you had a sister…better yet a hot one." Jason almost choked on air itself before throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"DUDE!" He almost squealed. His outburst caught Jocelyn's attention and she pulled away from Drew, who took in a large gulp of air, before stepping up to her brother and the friend she had yet to become acquainted with. "First of all I am so telling Pat and second of all that's my fuckin' sister!" He snapped.

"What about your sister…oh and mind your language Jaze…you know how much mom and dad hate profanities." Jocelyn basically sang while wagging a finger in her brother's face. When Jason turned his glare on her, she thought it was the right time to introduce herself to the golden eyed, slightly pale boy Jason had just been flipping out on. "Hi, Jocelyn Alvarez and you are…?" She trailed off extending her hand to the nameless boy.

Ian smiled a little lopsidedly as he took Jocelyn's hand and shook it. "Ian Grey…new friend and rival of your brother's." He said smoothly. Jocelyn nodded, her kind smile broadening.

"Another cute one!" She gushed. "Jason why are all of your friends so adorable!" She giggled turning to her brother, not noticing the smirk that was coming to Ian's lips…but Jason noticed.

"Yea…Patou will get an earful." Jason muttered flatly before moving past his sister to exit the kitchen to head down the hall that would take him past the living room and to the stairs. Drew immediately followed, not needing to be told to and Ian reluctantly did the same, flashing Jocelyn one last smile.

The young woman watched the three boys for a moment, her smile faltering. Something was up and she was going to give into nosy desires and figure out what. It would have been unlike her not to investigate every detail of her brother's life. Being away at University studying to be a battle instructor had deprived her of her need to snoop, but now that she was home…well her second home, she was going to snoop all she wanted.

The actual Alvarez home in Jewel was much larger…it rivaled the Hayden manor in size, but the mansion they had situated in LaRousse was always fine to work with. Amy had made it her own, but always looked forward to getting home where elements of her characteristics and her husbands blended together to create the interior design of the home that they had actually named Villa Serena. Mr. and Mrs. Alvarez weren't divorced, oh no…nor were they separated the sense that they chose to be away from one another. The couple loved each other very much actually but Josh had his obligations in Jewel while Amy had hers in Hoenn.

Creeping up the stairs in the kitchen that her brother was stupid not to use, Jocelyn kept her mouth shut as she approached the door with the caution tape on it on the far end of the vast hallway. Jason had left the door cracked too. It was her lucky day.

"Don't tell me you broke up with her…" She heard Jason breath. There was a moment of silence before a sigh was heard and a bit of rustling. "If you did then you'll most likely get punched in the face…by Alex…then Rolyn, then Pat, Dawn will probably pull some ninja crap on your ass and Marina will scorn you in a way that will boggle your mind before kneeing you gracefully in the crotch."

Jocelyn heard that Ian boy laughed openly.

"…I don't know what happened…." She finally heard Drew speak up from the moment he stepped through the back door. Jocelyn leaned in a little closer, peeking through the crack her brother had left by not pulling his door completely shut.

Drew dropped his head into his head into his hands before groaned as he wiped them up his face, pulling his hair out of his face before tugging on it unmercifully in frustration. Jason stared at him and Ian perked a brow from his seat in the spinning, high back chair that was by Jason's desk.

"Something must have happened for Rolyn to call in the troops." Ian muttered.

Jocelyn made a mental note to pay Rolyn a visit…it had been a while since she'd seen the girl and now that she and Jason were an item she had some prying and embarrassing to do.

"I lost my temper." Drew admitted lowly. "But you understand why." He said quickly in his own defense. Jason nodded.

"Yea, I understand why…but still, it doesn't give you the right to upset the brunette like ya did." Jason concluded with a shake of his head. Drew groaned again, lifting himself from the edge of Jason's king sized bed that he had been sitting on. Jason and Ian watched as he paced a bit before pausing, a hand cupped over his mouth. He appeared to be lost in thought before clenching his eyes shut and dropping his hand.

"Jason…would you be so willing to listen to anything Rolyn had to say about the man that had completely destroyed your life?" Drew muttered. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yes because I love her enough to listen to whatever she has to say." He retorted automatically.

"Besides, from the way I see it, Rolyn had the really short end of the stick when it comes to your dad, Drew. He killed her parents…probably wanted her dead too and he abused her since the moment your mother adopted her and Jason tells me she was talking to him like some long lost friend today. What does that say about her ability to forgive and yours?" Ian inserted smartly.

"It says she's a foolish idiot."

"No." Ian snapped. He was getting quite annoyed with Drew's ignorance. "It says she'd rather let go of her baggage and focus on what's important than hold a grudge that does nothing but hurt the people around her unlike you who would rather cause innocent brunette's to sob loud enough for me to hear it down the damn hallway." Ian's voice raised a bit when he recalled hearing May's sobs when he had stepped onto the second floor of the Hayden home.

Drew remained silent, as did Jason. Ian sighed shaking his head.

"How about you stop being a jackass and listen to what that girl has to say." Ian began, his tone much calmer. Jocelyn's curiosity peaked from the other side of the door. She had heard mentions of May…never met the girl in person though. "Some of us don't even have father's to be angry at. Patou barely sees her father because he works constantly, Jason's father is a region away... Alex and Dawn both put their fathers in the ground for fucks sakes! And you're throwing a hissy fit because your father actually wants to do right by you? The fuck is wrong with you…"

Drew clenched his mouth shut. He knew most of his friends came from single parent homes…Dawn and Alex had no choice. He knew about the one time Alex had said something that caused him to raise a brow.

"_I miss him so much. Sometimes I wish I had a dad to hurt me the way your father does…at least I'd have one…"_

"Dammit…" Drew practically whimpered.

"From the looks of it…I don't think it's about the way your father treated your mother or your sister…it's all about you, isn't it Drew?" Ian finally said. Drew snapped green eyes on him and took in the golden eyed boy's impassive expression. That question hung there and Jocelyn sighed as she stepped away from the door, shaking her head.

"JASON SEBASTIAN ALVAREZ!"

Jocelyn jumped, as did the three boys sitting in his room. Jason swallowed as he recognized the shrill call of his name. His mother sounded anything but happy and he quickly snapped his door shut. His sister could hear the lock click and she shook her head once again. Of course he had done something to piss off their mother…like steal her car and break the regulations of his permit.

* * *

May hadn't seen Drew since that fateful Friday night. It was now Monday and even though her emotions were so wrecked the she felt physically ill, she still up and dragged herself to school. Unbeknownst to her, Drew had spent the entire weekend in the Alvarez household, much more willing to deal with the overexcitement that was Jocelyn Alvarez then go toe to toe with Rolyn who vowed to rip his head off. He was also avoiding his father who was evidently staying in the home that he once shared with his family.

The entire weekend was full of nothing but the girls. Alex said it would help because it was a renowned fact that when a Dragonite girl was down, only her fellow Dragonite girls could lift her up again. May wasn't too sure about that because, although she had laughed here and there and cracked the occasional smiles at the appropriate times when she was with her girl friends…her spirits just couldn't be lifted back to their former glory. It would take more time…more effort…if Drew didn't come around at least.

May wasn't sure how'd she'd react if Drew sought her out. At this point she felt as though Drew wanted nothing to do with her. He was obviously avoiding her…if he wasn't he'd seek her out, right? The time away from one another was a little necessary though. May needed the time to mull over what she had said and what he had said. The kind of hatred he was spitting was…unearthing. It was actually something May didn't want to be around and there were moments she would actually consider that breaking up with this boy was the right thing to do.

But she loved him.

That's what made it hurt so much. That's what made the tears come rolling down her cheek. She loved Drew Hayden with all her heart and she didn't believe she was too young to admit that. He had said he loved her first anyways…maybe his eyes were clouded by an infatuation…but he had promised. Drew had vowed to always be with her if she let him and she wanted to! She wanted to let him…but…

May shook her head. No. He promised. The ring was proof enough even if it found its way to a chain and was now hanging around her neck with the locket he had given her. Out of sight, out of mind…but still close to her heart.

"You look pretty down trodden,"

May looked up, quickly forcing a smile. Samia didn't believe it for a second. She quirked a brow, giving the brunette a disbelieving if not condescending look. May held her smile for a few more seconds before realizing there was no way Samia was gonna buy it. If anything the other girl probably knew already what had May so sad looking. Marina or Rolyn could have blabbed.

"I'm not gonna pry…but I can help," Samia said gently as she and May fell into a slow paced trudge towards the school building. Even if they were dealing with drama, they weren't going to be late for first period. "If you want me to help…I've always been good at advice giving, or so I've been told. Hopefully those who have told me aren't pathological liars…"

May laughed lightly.

"Oh!" Samia gasped. "She smiled! That's good, because you looked really sullen a moment ago." She said with a nod as she held the door open for her brunette friend. May muttered a thank you as the two of them moved through the bustling foyer of the High School building and went on their way towards their first period classes which they had separately but the two classes were in the same general area…past Drew's locker. May cringed. "So, tell me – if you wish, that is – what has rained on my favorite brunette's parade?"

May didn't feel like lying. "Drew and I got into a disagreement." Samia frowned.

"Really…and the two of you are…?" She left the question open ended as May shrugged. May didn't know what she and Drew were. Were they on a break? Broken up? Just avoiding each other so much that neither of them could apologize? May hoped it was the last one. She could handle that. A break was too close to a break up and a break up was…what it was. "Darling, I know I don't have details on what said argument was about, but it's always good to talk things out. Leaving it hanging will surely end with nothing good…

Samia didn't even understand how much truth there was behind her words.

Drew had been unloading the books he did not need into his locker when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Inconspicuously glancing out the corner of his eye, he noticed the girl with glasses that stood a couple of paces off. She eyed him nervously with a gaze so red that it seemed unnatural, almost evil, but the soft innocent vibe she gave off countered the harsh feel of her eyes. Her hair was short and bubblegum pink just like Alex's eyes and Drew thought he almost recognized this girl.

Nadine…Natalie…Nina! Nina Stone. She was in one of his advanced classes. Most of her classes were advanced too, given that she was basically a genius, almost beating Drew in written academics, but she wasn't much of a pokemon master, he noted. She was shy and hardly confident…

But what she did next did take an excellent amount of confidence. To stomp your way over to Drew Hayden, seize him by the shoulders and pull him in for a kiss certainly took some form of confidence. She had even managed to place his hands on the small of her back before she shifted them so that his hands were trapped between her back and the locker next to his. When he tried to pull away, she grabbed him by the cheeks and held his head in place even going so far as to snake a tongue into his mouth, but that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the strength in the meek girl's tiny body.

"Oh my God…" Samia breathed.

May stopped dead in her tracks just as Nina pulled away, letting her tongue stick out to emphasize just how far that kiss had went. It wasn't just a peck, that was sure. Putting on a smirk, she had been trained to wear for this particular moment, Nina winked before pulling away from Drew and scurrying down the hall, lowering her head as her red eyes glossed over with tears. She vowed to never let Vanessa use her again…but this was the hundredth time she made that vow.

Glancing back, Nina caught a glimpse of the brunette girl that was renowned for her kindness running the way she came. Nina shook her head. She couldn't live with herself now.

"Got it done?" Vanessa came out of nowhere.

"You're Satan himself, aren't you?" Nina snapped uncharacteristically.

Vanessa frowned. "It didn't have to do it ya know. I never blackmail you Nina, you're just very good at doing what you're told." She retorted. Nina snapped her mouth shut knowing the silver eyed girl was right. "And now if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to snag. I hope you cherished that kiss you had with him because as of now, Drew Hayden is mine."

Vanessa smirked as she strutted towards her target.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. Quite a bit of bromance earlier on. All the guys love each other but I do actually miss Aden, Paul and Jimmy. They shall return next chapter so nothing to worry about. I can't believe I actually finished this all in one day! Usually it happens over the span over a couple of days…sometimes weeks if I can't really pick things up where I left off. Anyhoo Vanessa plan is pretty much out there, but it will be explained in depth next chapter and things are still rocky…I'm sorry for all you people who were praying Drew and May wouldn't break up, but its pretty clear where they're at now, right? Please review._

_~Rolyn~ _


	44. Psychological

_So last chapter the reviews were….interesting. I'm loving how I'm getting a rise out of my readers. Everyone said something that I took into consideration. Some things that were said, I already had in my mind. Thank you those who reviewed as well. You are the ones I see every time under my reviews most of the time and newer reviewers, I'm glad you feel compelled to give your opinion and encouragement. Thank you. So anyhoo all ya'll are going crazy over WHAT WILL HAPPEN! Don't worry, no you get to see what happens in the second to last chapter of Misguided Love. Don't forget to enjoy…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Forty Four: Psychological _

* * *

"So how is she?" Jimmy questioned, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders. Marina, who was walking in time with him shrugged, her expression passive. She knew Jimmy was referring to May. When most people asked how she was…she was always May. Word of her distressful weekend had traveled quickly between the group of six girls and six boys and it even expanded outside the ring of friends. Riley and Nathani bounded over to Marina earlier that morning question May's wellbeing as well.

"I think she'll be fine…" Marina finally sighed as she trained her eyes forward. "I think all the tears shed on Friday were just because of the fact that May never cries, more than it was over the fact that Drew hurt her. May doesn't usually let things get to her…except Drew and _maybe_ her friends, but Drew indefinitely. She let her guard down for him and ended up getting hurt…I guess the pain was so much of a shock that she was crying for every time she had ever been hurt now that she was so vulnerable."

Jimmy whistled. "You noticed all that?" He chuckled incredulously. Marina's brow shot up as she glanced at her boyfriend out the corner of her eye. "Yea, Maple doesn't get hurt often. She's the only one who won't let it get to her but shouldn't her theory of forgiveness also apply to Drew? Shouldn't she have forgiven him by now?"

"Well May thinks that she's at fault too even though she was the innocent party in the situation. All Hayden's have a way of pushing the blame on other people. Rolyn does it unconsciously, but we're so used to it. Drew on the other hand does it purposefully and he knows this. Darren does it in obvious ways, but I believed Jennifer is the only one in that family who actually shoulders blame, sometimes more than necessary."

"I guess you're right." Jimmy sighed with a nod. "Drew will come around though. Whether he likes it or not, May has changed him, for the better of course, but he can't hold this tantrum for long. Darren is becoming a part of his family once again, isn't he? I saw him drop Rolyn and Alex off this morning."

Marina nodded. "Yea, Darren is easing his way back into his families good graces…Drew is just being stubborn, but I know why."

Jimmy's curiosity peaked. "Why, babe?" He questioned wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into him as they scaled the front steps of the school. Marina unconsciously snuggled into his side. Unaware of the coos the couple was receiving, they continued to their lockers.

"Well Drew was a toddler when his Parents first started fighting. By the time he was five they were divorced and every time from then when he saw his father, there was nothing positive that came from such encounters, especially with Rolyn in the picture. Drew never had a father, Jimmy and I think he's resentful because of that."

"A lot of us grew up without fathers." Jimmy said quickly. "Dawn's father died on her seventh birthday and Alex's father died when she was five. Rolyn lost both her parents way before him too. What gives him the right to act like a punk?"

Marina sighed. "Because Drew's father had a choice…and he didn't choose Drew."

Jimmy paused in the middle of the hall. Marina pulled away from him and turned to face him fully.

"Damn…" Jimmy muttered. "S-So…you think he has abandonment issues?" He stammered. He never associated Drew with anything that psychologically daunting. Drew always seemed so grounded, so well put together and he was…but…the pieces fit. Marina could very well be right.

"Not in so many words…" Marina commented solemnly. Jimmy stared at her with a furrowed brow. She sighed in defeat, rolling her shoulders. "Yea, I guess…I think that's what hindering his ability to forgive. He can't get over the fact that his father willingly left him. Those who passed on didn't want to leave their children behind and that hurts Drew even more…the fact that he was…unwanted."

"You are the only one who would have thought of that." Jimmy said honestly. Marina cracked a small, modest smile. "You are incredibly smart, you know that?" Her smile widened a bit as he pulled her into him in a gentle embrace. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Marina's smile faltered and she pushed Jimmy away, her brow furrowing. "Jimmy, not this again." She murmured, her aqua colored gaze falling to the floor. Jimmy sighed, drawing out the exhale for a good ten seconds. "You said you were okay with it."

"And I am." He said quickly. "I just…how can I even think of giving you up two years earlier than I intended." He muttered taking a step towards her and taking her hands within his. Marina watched as he interlocked their fingers, her white gold plain promise ring clanging lightly with his own that matched hers. The only difference was that hers had his name on it and vice versa.

"In two years you wouldn't even have to let me go…" She muttered.

Jimmy snorted. "Marina, you are the smartest out of the boys and the girls. You can get into whatever University you apply to. I on the other hand am not the sharpest tool in the shed. I promised I'd be with you…but there are times I wonder if you'll let me keep that promise with the opportunities coming your way."

Marina smiled bitter sweetly. "I don't think you know how amazing you are. There will never come a time you have to give me up, because I most likely won't let you." She laughed lightly. Jimmy smiled lightly at this. "Referring to college, you've been looked at for football scholarships for how long and you are as intelligent as they come. You don't need to be Hayden smart to get through life." She added with a small roll of her eyes. Jimmy laughed lightly.

Marina smiled as she stood on her toes and placed a gentle peck on his lips that he gladly returned. It wasn't much, but to them, it was enough to last a lifetime. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her waist, bending over to hide his face in her shoulder. Marina wholeheartedly returned the embrace.

"I can't let you go Jimmy so you have nothing to worry about." She said lowly. Jimmy nodded before pulling away slightly, enough that he could speak without talking into her uniform.

"Have you told the girls yet?" He murmured. Marina tensed.

"How do you tell your best friends you're going to a whole different region to finish High School?" She retorted just as quietly. Jimmy sighed as he buried his face into her shoulder once again.

* * *

Samia was the first to notice the snake making a beeline for one certain green haired. Drew was a little too shocked to notice, and Samia would have easily went after May who had power walked the way they came, but she wanted to piece something together first. Nina, a young, quite girl she had seen being bullied frequently, especially by Vanessa Silverman had just basically sexually assaulted Drew…by the look on Nina's face afterwards, she didn't exactly enjoy it like any other obsessive fangirl would…Nina was a subordinate of Vanessa's.

After her whole issue with Ezra and the rumor thing which had passed over significantly – a new rumor must have blown this one out the water – Samia had looked into Vanessa a bit more. She didn't like the way this girl was screwing with other people's lives so maliciously. After some digging, Samia was able to pinpoint a lackey of Vanessa's just by the sound of their voice while also coming across the fact that Vanessa had gone through extensive amounts of therapy as a child after her mother had disappeared from existence when she realized Vanessa's father was having an affair with Dexter's mother.

Vanessa was, in a word, rocky…nowhere near stable when it came to the fact of relationships. Her mother up and left, never to be heard of again and Vanessa had to live with that, along with her father's infidelity. Samia had also noticed something very interesting about this…around the time she came out of therapy, she created her Drew based club. Looks like the psychological help was anything but. The dark haired girl had to be border line psychotic.

After Drew had gotten over the fact that a random girl had just kissed him – he shivered at the thought of anyone besides May kissing him – he noticed Samia…he knew May was with her a second ago and he mentally cursed. They were on bad terms as it was. Their relationship, or even lack of, didn't need more strain.

It was then he noticed Samia's line of sight. He followed it, darting his eyes towards the oncoming, brightly smiling girl. His eyes narrowed for a moment and what took Samia a minute or two to realize, he concluded in about fifteen seconds. He didn't just recognize Nina from class, he recognized the girl as the one Vanessa would hound for her homework every day before coordinating class.

Yea, that girl changed alright. Drew had never felt more inclined to punch a girl in the face in his entire life. Although his mother taught him better than that…you are never supposed to hit a girl...but he was close; oh, was he close. Clenching his fists at his side, Drew glanced back at Samia and nodded in the direction May had went. Just because he and May weren't exactly speaking didn't mean he wanted to hurt the girl more than he had. In all honesty, he wanted to apologize.

Over the weekend he had time to think and collect and he come to some conclusions. One that stood out was the observation Ian had made. Drew was thinking about himself in regard to the situation with his father. Not once had his mother or his sister came to mind when he seethed with unrelenting hatred at seeing that man…that man that he didn't know. Drew didn't know who the hell Darren was and that enraged him to no end. How do you not know your own father when he was there to be known?

He knew that there inly the problem. It aroused questions. What inclined Darren to leave him and his mother? What encouraged this man to act resentful towards Drew? He didn't know Drew and vice versa. Why were things the way they were? Drew had struggled with this confusion until he remembered what May had told him…multiple times including the night he completely blew her off. He didn't have to be confused…he didn't have to be angry. No one told him feel this way…he chose to feel it. The same way he chose to love her…

He wanted to tell her that with no idea how, but he wanted to. He might have told her this morning, maybe in class or at lunch, but he was going to tell her he understood. And then _she_ came into the picture.

"Hey Drew," Vanessa greeted with her perfected sweet smile. Drew stared at her blankly, arms slowly crossing over his chest to hide his fists. His nails dug so roughly into the palm of his hand that they left crescent shaped red marks. "I saw what happened and I couldn't believe it." She said with a shake of her head, feigning calm shock.

Drew stared at her for a moment, resisting the need to narrow his eyes. "Really? Yes, it was…really out of the blue." He said. It was out of the blue but at the same time planned out. This little fact had Drew's blood boiling unbeknownst to Vanessa who was smiling once again.

"I just came over to see if you were alright? I've been trying to be kinder lately so I wasn't going to hit on you or beat up that desperate girl for basically sexually harassing you in the hall." She snorted with a playful roll of her eyes. "I'm sure Dexter has told you all about me giving up on the fangirl life; nope, no more conniving for me. I don't want to hurt people anymore…"

"You blatantly lie to my face one more time and I promise you, you'll regret it." Drew finally snapped. Vanessa look taken aback for a moment, her resolve cracking a bit before she quickly regained herself. There was no way he was on to her…

"What are you talking about?" She laughed incredulously. She had planned this out down to the last second. She had made sure there were no cracks in her plan. She had made sure!

"Vanessa I swear to God, your desperation makes me physically ill to be in your presence." Drew said harshly. Vanessa had to try her best not to gasp. "The thought of you and the lengths you go just to make sure you've captured my attention makes me question just how stable you actually are. I can't even bear the thought of being near you, better yet with you so why do you insist on doing this? What the hell is you're problem?"

"I-I…" Vanessa stammered. Her chest was starting to hurt.

"How many times do I have to say that I'll never care for you and you hurting the ones I actually care about makes me loathe you all the more. There isn't a chance on this earth that we have of actually being together! Quit the desperate, disgusting act and get over yourself!"

By now, the way Drew had raised his voice had caught the attention of other students in the hall. Some were focused on Drew's enraged expression while others stared at Vanessa, who's silver eyes were wide, glossing over with tears as she gasped for breath. It hurt…it hurt so much she couldn't bear it, but she couldn't move either. Her body began to shake involuntarily and her expression was one of horror.

"D-Drew…" Her voice was broken. Drew's eyes widened. Vanessa's dark curly hair suddenly became straight and a perfect milk chocolate brown. Wide silver eyes turned to blue, but the expression was the same. He did it again. It didn't matter that Vanessa was nothing like May…he had done it again.

"Oh my God…Vanessa, I…"

At that moment, May stepped between the two, blocking Drew's view of Vanessa as the brunette pulled the silver eyed girl into a hug. Eyes widened at the sight; Drew's breath caught in his throat. May murmured kind words of 'it'll be alright' and 'he didn't mean it'. And Vanessa openly cried, clutching onto May's shoulders and fisting the fabric of her school uniform. Drew swallowed back the lump in his throat.

This was exactly what May was talking about. It didn't matter what Vanessa had done…May wasn't going to judge her for it. She was gonna make something good come out of this girl though. The same way she did with Darren. When Vanessa had said she had changed, Drew didn't see it in her eyes…when Darren said it…he ignored the change he saw.

"It's okay Vanessa," May said gently. Vanessa had calmed down, pulling away from May slightly, but still clutching onto the brunette like her life depended on it. None of Vanessa's old friends did this for her…console her in distress, but her mother had…frequently. Right then, something shattered within Vanessa. "All of it's okay."

All Vanessa could do was stare at the brunette in awe.

"Drew," May addressed looking over her shoulder at the green haired Hayden. Drew looked at her expectantly, blinking back the burning sensation in his eyes. He was not about to cry over this. "It's okay for you too." She said softly before a bright smile came to her lips.

Drew stared at her for a long time. That bright smile breaking through the wall he had built around him. Something shattered in Drew that day as well and he suddenly realized how much he had in common with Vanessa…

Samia smiled brightly. May was in fact a miracle worker.

* * *

"You were about to apologize to her," May pointed out as she and Drew walked in time towards their street. The entire day had been awkward but not in the way it was before. The awkwardness that had fallen over them since their incident with Vanessa that morning was comfortable, if that was possible. Drew was okay with it, as long as he knew May didn't hate him for being so irrational with her. On the brunette's part, she was just glad Drew seemed to shed some metaphorical weight. It showed, even if he didn't know it. It was always in the eyes. "I'm proud of you…"

"Thank you…" Drew said lamely. He mentally scorned himself, feeling as though he were a young school boy getting a compliment from his crush for the first time. Embarrassing. Drew wanted the sidewalk to swallow him up at that moment, but May's soft smile kept him walking in time with her. "May, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Drew." She said sweetly. Drew turned towards her to see her smiling gently, head tilted slightly back as she gazed into the sky. Different forms of avian pokemon flew overhead and she seemed transfixed by them. Everything seemed…just better. May was happy…happy even though Drew and she weren't exactly on the same terms they were before last Friday. "In a way you were right…I can't impose optimism on people…but it never hurts to try, right?"

Drew smiled lightly remembering just why he fell in love with her. May was everything he wasn't and everything he needed to keep him looking forward. "No…it doesn't." May's smile brightened and Drew reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. May glanced down at their intertwined hands, her expression going blank for a moment before this sense of relief washed over her.

Everything was gonna be alright now. They couldn't be mad at each other…they loved each other.

"Do you wanna come over? I was going help my mom figure out some new cookie recipes for her café. We can taste test if you want?" May offered, almost bouncing on her feet. Drew chuckled lightly, missing her cheerful disposition. He had to stomp out the twinge of guilt he felt for ever ridding her of this infectious happiness.

However, no matter how infectious her happiness was, Drew had to frown lightly as he was reminded of what he planned to do after school. He would love nothing more than to spend the rest of the day in May's company to make up for lost time, but he had to do this…for her anyways. Drew never forgot his promise to May…maybe he disregarded it, yes, but he never forgot. He said he'd try to forgive for her and that was exactly what he was going to do. If May could hold Vanessa and console the girl the way she did today, Drew could certainly reconcile with his father.

The thought of it made him jumpy. Stepping to the man he resented no matter what and saying you were wrong was going to be…difficult but at the same time he almost looked forward to it. Drew wanted a father…needed a father and Darren wasn't exactly there…but something changed. If Rolyn saw it, his mother saw it and May saw it, he could trust that. He prayed he could trust that.

"Actually May…can we make a stop at my house?" He asked carefully. May turned towards him, her brow crunched together, before she noticed the serious, almost scared look on her boyfriend's face. She nodded and they continued their walk in silence; a countdown ticking in both their ears as the neared Hayden mansion.

Everything moved rather quickly for Drew and at the same time, unbearably slow. He just wanted to get this over with for the sake of seeing what would come of it. What happened after he accepted Darren? Would things fall into place despite the man's absence? Would Drew feel better like May said he would? He hoped so because he didn't want to place his problems on anyone else anymore. Not on his sister, his friends, May or even Vanessa.

Things were going to change for the better…he wanted them too and May promised they would and she had yet to steer him wrong…well unintentionally at least.

As they came to the door, the butler Drew had grown up with swung it open as though he were expecting them. The middle aged man smiled gently at the couple before moving aside and bowing lightly. He didn't greet them like he usually did when people entered the house but…he didn't feel it was necessary.

"Drew," Jennifer sighed running down the main stairs. Was everyone aware that he was home and was coming from the woodwork to greet him? He was only gone for the weekend. "Baby, you know better than to stomp off the way you did Friday. Hayden's are prone to getting kidnapped." She laughed lightly.

Drew cracked a weak smile as his mother pulled him into an embrace by the head. He was used to his mother's hugs. They were somewhat like Jason's sisters, tight and forceful. May giggled lightly behind them, catching the green haired woman's attention. She sighed at the sight of the brunette. She was glad Drew didn't let her go…May was good for him.

"May, good to see you." Jennifer breathed pulling away from Drew and pulling the sapphire eyed girl into a similar hug. May returned it wholeheartedly, smiling lightly.

"Mom," Drew addressed quickly. He didn't want to get too settled in pleasantries that he lost his nerve and forgot about what he came home to do. Jennifer looked towards her son with an expectant look. Drew swallowed, lowering his voice. "Where's Dad?"

Jennifer's eyes widened. Drew had just referred to Darren as Dad. "H-He's in the parlor." She stammered pointing towards the room. Drew glanced between his mother and May before nodding once and heading straight into the parlor.

He had his gaze on the floor the whole time but he could feel eyes on him. Lifting his head, trying to look completely passive, Drew locked eyes with his father. Darren perked a brow at him. It appeared that he had been sitting there looking through a photo album that was made during his absence. He was coincidentally on the page of F\family photos that had one picture that consisted of a five year old Rolyn standing next to a six year old Drew while Jennifer had a hand on each of their shoulders.

"You looked a little pissed in this picture," Darren commented glancing down at the picture once again. Drew did look angry in comparison to his sister and his mother. This was two years after his father had left his family, of course he looked pissed when they decided to take a family photo.

"I was an angry kid." Drew said simply. His voice was void of all emotion at that point.

"I wonder why…" Darren trailed off knowing very well why his son had looked so upset in that picture. He flipped the page, looking over pictures of just Drew and Jennifer. "The eyes and hair of your mother but the charming looks of your father. It didn't show so much then but…the similarities are coming out."

"Yea." Drew agreed simply. It was like they were both avoiding what they really wanted to say. It was hard to say it…but beating around the bush wasn't helping. Drew needed to get to the point now. "Dad, I'm sorry." He said quickly.

Darren's brow shot up. "_You're_ sorry?"

Drew nodded.

Darren sighed as he closed the photo album and shook his head. "Drew, you have nothing to be sorry about." He said in a matter of fact tone. "I wasn't the best father in the world so it'd my fault that you felt the way you did."

"No…" Drew breathed with a shake of his head. "You didn't tell me to be mad…I chose to be. And I choose not to now. You just have to make me a promise."

"Anything kid, just name it." Darren said with a nod.

"You can't leave again…and love mom as much as she loves you and respect Rolyn and treat her like your own a-and…" Dammit. He stuttered. Drew swallowed before continuing. "And when you say you're my Dad, you better stay that way."

Darren nodded slowly.

"I need you to promise." Drew said almost desperately.

"I promise." Darren said firmly.

Drew sighed as the remaining weight finally lifted.

* * *

_Brings a tear to your eye. I swear I was blinking back my own. Well theirs your resolve between Drew and his father, not to mention him and May becoming tight knitted once again. Oh and surprise! May finally got to Vanessa! But what's this? Marina is leaving? And we only have on chapter left? Goodness, I am such an evil girl. Good thing we have a whole different story coming up. I am so excited! One more chapter to go! But right now, I need some sleep…I'm sick and tired and whatever. I'm going to bed now. Please review people. _

_~Rolyn~_


	45. Worlds

_It's not that I just want to get this story over and done with so that I can move onto the next one, I just have been doing so well with updating that I'm trying to keep up the pattern. For the next story, hopefully I'll have a new chapter at least once a week, maybe twice. I'm saying like Tuesdays and Saturdays I'd be likely to update with the hectic craziness that it my schedule as we head into the Holiday season. Can ya'll believe it's almost Thanksgiving and then Christmas and THEN my Birthday? No way, right? Oh well, lets just wait until then and without further delay – I think I may cry – The last chapter of Misguided Love…_

_I do not own any of the songs used or Pokemon._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Forty- Five: Worlds_

* * *

"_There's a place out there for us_…" Rolyn sang gently, shutting her eyes out of nervousness due to the eyes of her audience. She had sung for her mother and of course Jason, Drew and May…but Darren was a different story. "_More than just a prayer, or anything you've ever dreamed of_…"

She sighed. "_So when you feel like giving up cuz you don't fit in down here_…" She shook her head thinking of all the pain she went through when it came to that man. "_Fear is crashing in; close your hands and take my hand_…"

When Rolyn had come home with Jason by her side when her mother attacked. Jennifer had squealed, blabbering on and on about Drew and his acceptance of his father. Rolyn couldn't help but smile. She even grabbed Jason in a tight hug saying this was exactly what her song was about. That was when Jennifer had asked Rolyn to sing her song out of her excitement. She went on to say that Darren needed to hear just how beautiful her voice was…and he needed to know her. Rolyn reluctantly agreed…or rather, Jennifer gave her no choice.

"_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe; it's written in the stars that shine above_…" She sang strongly. "_A world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong; exactly who we are is just enough…there's a place for us…there's a place for us_."

Jason smiled lightly from his place by the piano. Rolyn had not formally asked him to play the song for her, but she had intended to while at the same time he just wanted to. She would like nothing more than have her boyfriend accompany her, especially in the showcase, even though he had a song to play of his own. She just loved watching him play, better yet having him play specifically for her.

"_Where the water meets the sky_…" Rolyn continued smiling lightly. "_Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life_…" Jennifer cupped her hands over her mouth, hiding her smile prior to pulling off her glasses and blinking back tears. Rolyn unconsciously pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, turning her feet in.

"_When these broken hands are whole again_…" She specifically turned her gaze on Darren and Drew. The two of them sat next to each other…the awkwardness that had constricted them before due to a man's hesitance when it came to emotions, had slowly eased away. "_We'll find what we've been waiting for; we were made for so much more_…"

"_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe; its written in the stars that shine above_…" Rolyn sang clutching her hands to her chest as she shut her eyes once again. Darren's brow furrowed as he recalled hearing her voice before…well not Rolyn's voice, but one quite like it. Zion had a tendency to sing while she worked. "_A world where you and belong, where faith and love will keep us strong; exactly who you are is just enough…there's a place for us…There's a place for us_…"

Rolyn clenched her eyes shut. "_So hold on…hold on_!" The notes she hit may not have been perfect but the personal flare she saturated it in made it sound amazing to anybody else. She had to pause and take in a deep breath before continuing. "_There's a place for us_…"

"_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe; it's written in the stars that shine above_…" Rolyn sang, opening her eyes once again. It was only coincidental that they locked with a pair of bright blues that seemed to sing the song for her. Rolyn couldn't help but smile at May. "_A world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong; exactly who we are is just enough_…"

"_Yea, exactly who we are is just enough….there's a place for us_…" Rolyn finished gently.

"Beautiful…" Jennifer whimpered, standing to her feet and clapping rapidly. At that moment, Drew and Darren both rolled their eyes at the exact same time. May would have noticed, if she wasn't doing exactly what Jennifer was doing.

"I loved it!" May laughed. "Now if only I could find a song to sing that is that inspirational." She added bringing a finger to tap her chin. Rolyn simply shrugged with a sheepish smile. May shrugged as well.

"They're right kidette, you sound like…" Darren hesitated, quickly dismissing the thought of mentioning her mother on the matter even though Darren was pretty sure she sounded just like Zion.

"Kidette?" Rolyn laughed, her brow crunching together.

"Well I can't call you Kid…that's Drew." He said in a matter of fact, if not condescending tone as he gestured to the boy in question. Drew perked a brow. Rolyn pursed her lips. "You sounded pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Jennifer scoffed incredulously.

"I'm still stuck on kidette!" Rolyn inserted

"My baby is amazing…" Jennifer cooed coming up to Rolyn's side and pulling the sixteen year old into a hug. Rolyn's face blanched as her head remained pressed into her mother's chest. May chuckled lightly knowing that was just how her mother was and Drew had to fight back a smirk. Darren pressed his lips together when Jennifer had called the girl 'her baby'. It wasn't that he objected against this. It was the fact that Jennifer had an obvious relationship with this girl that went well beyond adopting and being adopted. He wondered if that kind of relationship would be one he could look forward to…

* * *

"Alright people, I am not looking for slip ups tonight. This may not be the Spring performance but this is still a time for perfection. Does everyone know when they go on?" Samia called out being effectively ignored as people moved to and fro backstage to the main theater. They needed the big stage for the larger performance…in other words, whatever Drew Hayden had in store for his appeal.

Samia huffed, blowing up at her bangs as she clutched her clipboard tightly under her arm. Honestly being stage manager wasn't all it cracked up to be, especially with all this insubordination. Maybe it was her maturity talking, but she had never seen a more annoyingly childish bunch than the students that attended Pokemon Masters High School.

"You look like you're about to throw in the towel." Marina laughed coming up next to her dark haired friend. Samia groaned, but couldn't fight back the smile that came to her lips as she turned to her aqua haired companion. Marina squealed as she pulled Samia towards her in a hug. It seemed like she hadn't spoken to Samia in ages, what with Samia being busy with the showcase and…Marina's immanent transfer.

"This should be you dealing with these amateurs. Not moi…" Samia said in a matter of fact tone as she gestured to herself with a shake of her head. "Ugh I don't know what will become of the Performing arts department without its crown jewel." She added lowly.

Of course Samia knew. Samia was the first one Marina told when she was offered a place at the Sinnoh School of Arts. Marina knew what her recruitment from the college meant. It meant that one of the greatest pokemon related arts school had looked into her and actually found her skills as a performer interesting enough to request her…but it also meant moving away from not only her mother and father, but her friends as well…the ones who had accepted her when she had moved to Hoenn in the first place.

But she couldn't pass up this opportunity. Early admittance into college…especially in your Junior year was something else. It made Marina feel proud of herself and it had been a dream of hers to attend SSA. How could she pass up such an opportunity? She didn't.

"You guys don't need me…" Marina reasoned with a forced smile. That had been her reasoning from the time she had gotten that letter in the mail requesting her attendance to the school. They didn't need her. The Dragonite girls would be fine without her. "I'm just one cog in this high efficient machine. I can easily be replaced."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong my dear friend." Samia breathed. "Sure, someone can take your place when it comes to leadership but no one can take your place here…" Samia placed a hand over her heart and Marina swallowed nervously. "You mean a lot to all of us Marina…it's gonna be hell of a pain to watch you leave." She finalized.

"I guess…" Marina agreed lowly. Yes, this is why that even though she was leaving by the end of the month, which was next week, she had yet to tell her closest friends of her decision. Samia stared at the aqua eyed beauty for a second longer before sighing and glancing down at her watch.

"Okay people! Move it! First act should be going on in three minutes." Samia called out as she reluctantly moved away from Marina. Said girl sighed as she moved to leave from backstage and take her place in the audience. She wasn't participating tonight, but instead decided to show her support for her friends.

Everything ran smoothly in Marina's opinion, each performance transitioned into the next with Samia's guidance as not just the stage manager, but the master of ceremonies as well. Watching all of this happen made time slow down for Marina. This was probably the last time she'd see any type of performance in this school and that struck a chord. She would certainly miss this.

She'd miss Drew's amazing ability to utilize his pokemon to make spectacular displays and the way Jason was able to play the piano with his eyes closed, accompanied by his Alakazam that was pretty good with the piano itself. She'd miss Patou's singing accompanied by a display, compliments of Ian's pokemon which she had to look up in order to get the name of and she'd miss Rolyn's inspirational, intense vocals.

It had her slumping in her seat. Jimmy was sitting next to her, holding her hand, but it hardly eased away the feeling building up in her chest. She knew she'd have to tell her friends and seeing Alex and Dawn come out on stage for their hip hop dance number to the song Super Bass made her think. There must have been one hell of a compromise for them to agree on that song. Marina couldn't help but smile slightly at the tricks the two girls performed. Dawn and Alex clicked so well in her opinion, but that wouldn't exactly matter soon. She'd miss it though.

It wasn't long before Samia was back on stage. "I hope you are all enjoying the exhibitions of all the talent that Pokemon Masters has to offer, and of course we aren't quite done yet so without further delay, I am proud to present a dear friend of mine, singing a song she composed herself…May Maple." Samia introduced with a smile before walking off stage just as May came from the other side lugging a bar stool while her guitar remained slung over her shoulder.

The brunette smiled anxiously as she set her stool in front of the microphone stand. She didn't like the way the audience was so silent minus for a cough or rustling of clothes due to movement. May took in a deep breath before setting herself down on the stool, getting her guitar ready and adjusting the microphone.

"I…didn't come up with a name for this song…so maybe you all can think of one after hearing it?" She offered. There was no response in the audience and May took in another breath. "Here we go…" She whispered right into the microphone before jumping when she heard the small comment come back to her. People began to chuckle and she had to resist the need to roll her eyes. Yea, now they laugh…

May sighed as she began to strum, the sound of her guitar piercing the silence with a melody it took her a couple of days to construct. She looked out into the audience, noticing Drew along with the rest of her friends had found seats towards the back after they performed. She smiled softly before leaning in towards her microphone.

"_She was given the world, so much that she couldn't see_…" May sang gently as she focused on strumming the correct notes at the correct time. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. This was just different for her. "_And she needed someone to show her who she could be_…"

May glanced up, the spotlight blinded her a bit but she could make out the frantic waving that she connected to bright pink eyes and the glint of the light bouncing off Rolyn's glasses and the green hair of her boyfriend not that far off. Her heart hammered in her chest. This song was telling a story…her story to be precise. From the moment she moved to LaRousse.

"_And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve_…" May shook her head knowing that there were times when she had gotten hurt but seemed to always make it through. "_But I needed you to believe_…"

"_You had your dreams, I had mine. You had your fears, I was fine. You showed me what I couldn't find when two different worlds collide_…" May sang on her relationships, not just with Drew, but with everyone she had come to know. "_La da, da, da, da_…"

"I feel like this song is speaking to me…" Dawn commented, waving her hands around for emphasis. Alex rolled her eyes as she slapped Dawn's hands down with an audible pop. The navy haired girl squealed before whimpering. Patou rolled her eyes as she slumped in her seat.

"_She was scared of it all, watching from far away_…" May continued. She had never spoken on her fear when it came to the move…she was shoved into a new life. Of course she was scared and things moved so quickly, especially with Rolyn, that she felt so out of the loop. "_She was given a role, never knew just when to play_…" God was she confused sometimes.

"_And she tried to survive, living her life on her own_…" May shut her eyes on this part knowing very well she couldn't see out into the audience even if she tried. "_Always afraid of the throne…But you've given me strength to find home_!"

People had actually clapped after she hit that note. May smiled lightly as she continued singing the truth rather than a song people just wanted to hear. Even if Drew had tormented her for most of the time when she first moved to LaRousse…he gave her something to do…something to laugh at and feel comfortable with, even if it was raging at his arrogance. He still gave her that…

"_You had your dreams, I had mine. You had your fears, I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find. When two different worlds collide_…" May sang beautifully while smiling brightly. She loved singing this song.

"_She was scared, unprepared. Lost in the dark, falling apart_…" May went on strongly, her voice almost breaking at the amount of power that came from her voice, coming from emotions at their strongest. "_I can survive with you by my side. We're gonna be alright_…"

May nodded as if confirming her own words. "_This is what happens when two different worlds collide_…" She sang softly before going into a small interlude of strumming perfectly.

Marina who was seated closest to the front bit into her lip as she blinked back tears. Now she was sure her friends would be fine. It wasn't that she was worried about May specifically, but they were all where May once was…Scared, confused and shoved into a life they weren't familiar with. They all had to deal with it, but they all found home…some solace. Marina had to grip Jimmy's hand tightly as she clenched her eyes shut.

"_You had your dreams, I had mine. You had your fears, I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find when two different worlds collide_." May sang as she opened her eyes to look at her own hands that moved on her guitar. "_La, da, da – you had your dreams, I had mine. You had your fears, I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find when two different worlds collide…when two different worlds…collide_."

May released a breath just as the audience erupted into applause.

* * *

When the clapping finally ceased, May bowed before gathering up her guitar, tugging up the end of her baggy green gown before trudging off stage just as Dean Cramer came up to the podium, wearing her own baggy grown, except hers was black with a green sash that had the school initials in pure white.

"Congratulations to our graduating class of 2014…"

There was another eruption of applause as cheers came from the expanse of kids dressed in their caps and gowns…well they couldn't exactly what one would consider kids anymore. Most of them were eighteen, now legal adults, graduating from High School to embark on whatever adventure they chose. Whether they decided to conquer the battle frontier or continue their education, it was for them to decide…it was their world to make.

The caps were ceremoniously tossed into the air and before May could even make it down the stairs of the stage after setting her guitar backstage on its stand, she was attacked by a pair of strong arms. Alex laughed loudly in her ears. May laughed along with her, in the midst of the frantic hug they shared, their caps fell off.

"Aw mate, ya sounded beautiful. In the three years I've known ya, I can nevah get sick of that voice." Alex laughed, pulling away from the brunette. May smiled broadly as she thanked Alex multiple times. The pink eyed girl nodded as she guided May the rest of the way down the stairs.

May took in a breath as everything moved so quickly around her. One minute she was there and the next she was being pulled this way and that as she received congratulations and wishes of good luck on whatever she chose to do prior to her graduation from high school. The entire celebration was brought to the court yard behind the high school where the area was decorated for the festive occasion. Gowns were zipped open and pictures were taken as people began to talk of the future. May still couldn't believe it.

"May!"

The brunette looked up from signing a yearbook and smiled brightly when she saw who was approaching. She finished writing her name before excusing herself and opening her eyes wide for the oncoming dark haired girl. Vanessa squealed as she grabbed May in a hug and they rocked back and forth.

"Oh, I can't believe we are done with this place." Vanessa chided, gesturing to the school that would soon be a part of their past and a place of fond memories. "It seems like yesterday things were so…different." Vanessa smiled gently and all May could do was nod in agreement.

"Yea…they were." May sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you May. I owe you a lot." Vanessa admitted. May shook her head.

"You don't owe me anything. Having you as a friend was enough." She laughed while smiling sweetly. Vanessa couldn't help but grin before murmuring a thank you and pulling the brunette into another hug.

"I'll talk to you later?" Vanessa said prior to seeing Annabelle gesturing her over to where Dex and Samia and Ezra were waiting. May nodded, humming in agreement. Vanessa beamed once again before going on her way to join her other friends.

"Still can't believe how nice that girl is."

May jumped at the new voice, but screamed in excitement as she whipped around and locked her blue eyes with a pair of bright green ones. She couldn't fight back a grin as she threw her arms around Drew's neck and he, in return, wrapped his arms around her midsection and picked her up slightly off the ground.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped. "I thought you had a coordinating contest at school?" She said. She remembered the light pang in her chest when Drew said he couldn't make it back home for graduation. He was one of the best coordinators at Arceus University and participated in more contests than May could count so she knew that it was possible that Drew couldn't attend.

"May you know I'm a pathological liar." Drew snorted with a roll of his eyes. May punched him in the chest and he coughed dramatically for a good twenty seconds. "Okay…sure a guy for wanting to surprise his girlfriend deserves a punch to the chest." May glared at him, but couldn't fight back her smile. "I missed you…" He breathed leaning in towards her and pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"Missed you too…" She murmured against his lips.

"Aw, I missed the surprise!" Rolyn groaned coming up beside the two, her and Drew's parents, along with May's, not that far behind. "I wanted to be her distraction when you scared her from behind." She added with a pout.

"Get over it kidette," Darren breathed ruffling her hair. Rolyn scoffed as she slapped his hand away.

"Watch the hair old man." She said threateningly. Darren perked a brow before grabbing the girl by her midsection with one arm while he messed up her hair with his free hand. May chuckled as she watched. Rolyn and Darren had developed such an admirable relationship. It was like they were best friends.

"Guys!" Alex exclaimed dragging a huffing Dawn who was dressed in a bright yellow sundress – it wasn't her graduation day, not just yet - who was also dragging Patou who was having trouble with her grown falling off her shoulders. It was like a dragging chain. Leisurely coming up behind them was Paul and Aden. "I have our missing Dragonite on line one." Alex said as she waved her dex around for people to see.

The five Dragonite girls crowded around Alex, effectively making a half circle as they all looked on the screen to Alex's pokedex. On screen was Marina who was laughing lightly as she waved at the group, Now Marina would have been there for the graduation but like Ian, Jason and Jimmy, who all attended Arceus University with Drew, were busy with college work.

"Marina!" Patou called out beaming.

"We miss you!" Rolyn added.

"I miss you guys too…" Marina said with a playful pout from the other end of the video call. "But I wanted to say congrats to all my graduates…only got one more Dragonite to go, right?" She laughed. Dawn beamed knowing that she would be the next to graduate.

"We wish ya were here Brainy! Things have nevah been the same without our intelligence operative on the team." Alex laughed and Marina nodded in agreement.

"Of course, but seeing as you haven't been arrested yet Alex, I think you're all doing just fine. We'll see each other again soon though. Summer this way comes." She giggled.

"Yea, and it'll be way better than the last." May inserted remembering how last summer they barely got to hang out together as a group again, all the Dragonite girls and Flygon boys.

"Of course." Rolyn said. "Dragonite girls forever."

"Agreed." Marina said.

"Always." Patou added.

"Together forever." Dawn giggled.

"Best friend swag!" Alex said.

"Yea, Dragonite girls forever…" May finished with a smile.

* * *

_And there you have it. I hope you all liked it! I hope it didn't seem too rushed or weird…Ugh I am so sad its actually over. I can't believe how far we've come. Thank you all for being there for me… especially now that I have been made aware of one of my stories getting copied by someone on this site. Although I would like to make a special shout out to certain people I love with all my heart and who have supported me…_

_**Patou**__…  
I love you and our random conversations and I know I've made a lasting friendship._

_**Kris (aka Mrs. Queen)**__  
I don't know when or if she'll see this but the girl is my best friend who makes sure I'm always writing…ALWAYS. Even when I'm over her house…_

_And last, but certainly not least…  
__**Samia…**__  
I cannot even put into words how much I love you. You are an inspiration. You are my muse. My twin. My…third party (Hehe) Thank you._

_Songs used..._

_There's a Place For Us by Carrie Underwood_

_Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato_

_Thank you all and I will hop right onto that next story._

_~Rolyn~_


End file.
